Heart Of A Girl
by Hez-xx
Summary: Support worker Allie finds herself helping a young girl one evening and, as a result her whole life changes.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey baby, yeah sorry I'm running a little late," Allie spoke down her phone, forcing some paperwork into her bag that hung loosely off her left shoulder. It had been a long day at work, made longer by the hour later she stayed to finish a report. It wasn't overly unusual for the blonde to leave work late, she was dedicated and loved her job but sometimes, knowing her girlfriend was waiting at home, there was nothing she wanted to do more than finish up, get home and enjoy spending the rest of the evening together. It's exactly what they should have been doing round about now. "Is there anything you want me to pick up on my way back?... Okay, yeah sure. I can't wait to see you either, I won't be long, see you soon,"

Hanging up the phone, Allie drove the short distance to the shops to pick up some supplies for the evening. A bottle of wine was top of her own personal shopping list. It usually was when a day off was on the horizon. It had been a long, busy week and a glass or two of white was the perfect remedy. She paid for her small bag of groceries, tucking her purse inside her bag whilst attempting to fish out the car keys when leaving the store. It was only a thirty second walk back to the car, the blonde walked a short distance along the path, allowing a few vehicles to pass before attempting to cross but her attention was jolted elsewhere when she tripped over someone, almost seeing the concrete at a much closer distance. What a bloody place to rest your legs, she thought, composing herself.

"Shit. I'm so sorry," Allie cursed, apologising once then twice. "I didn't see you sat down there,"

"It's alright, no harm done," the young girl spoke quietly, barely enough for the blonde to hear as she rearranged her dark grey hoody over her head. Allie frowned, straight away sensing something wasn't right. She looked no more than sixteen, maybe seventeen at a push. It was getting late and this wasn't really a place to just hangout. Especially for a young girl on her own. "You can stop staring and keep walking you know,"

"Are you ok? Have you got somewhere to go tonight?"

"Yeah, of course I have,"

"You just hanging about here then?"

"Waiting on a friend, she'll be here in five minutes,"

"Do you always meet your friends in dark lanes?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" The young girl snapped back, screwing her face towards the concerned older woman. She'd been sat here for way over an hour and no one had so much as even looked in her direction, never mind actually show her some concern.

"No. That was only four," Allie smiled, despite the lack of one in the opposite direction. She had attitude, typical of a teenager really. The blonde had seen it and dealt with it all before so it didn't even phase her. "You remind me of myself a little bit,"

"You?"

"Yeah, once upon a time believe it or not. What's your name?"

"Debbie," she answered after a brief pause of silence, pulling down her hood to see the older woman properly. "You?"

"Allie. Listen Debbie, this isn't really the place for you to hang around is it?"

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself,"

"Even so," Allie smiled at her stubbornness. "You never know who's out on the streets and it's getting pretty cold tonight. Your Mum and Dad will be worried sick about you,"

"My Dad's in prison,"

"Oh," the blonde stuttered, clearly not expecting a revelation of that kind. She was unsure how to respond to the sudden outburst and eventually signalled to the young girl, asking if it was ok to take a seat on the same step. Debbie simply nodded and after a few moments, Allie spoke again. "Ok, so your Mum will be worried sick,"

"We always have stupid fights," Debbie sighed.

"I think that can be a normal Mother and Daughter thing,"

"Did you fight a lot with your Mum?"

"I didn't really know my Mum growing up," Allie admitted, Debbie listening more intently than before. "She wasn't much of a Mum. I'm sure yours is a lot different though,"

"Yeah,"

"If it was just a stupid fight, there's no need for all this is there?"

"Maybe not, I didn't really think about it, I just left and now I'm here,"

"I thought as much. So how long have you been away from home?"

"I don't know," the dark haired girl answered, pulling the phone from her pocket. "My phone died an hour ago. I think it was maybe around lunchtime,"

"Ok. Have you eaten anything?"

"A bit, not much,"

"Right," Allie puffed her cheeks, pulling herself back to her feet. "Come on,"

"Where?"

"That's my car over there," she nodded towards the shiny new silver sports car. She'd only had it a month but it was pretty much her pride and joy, she loved cars and as soon as she set eyes on this particular one, she just had to have it. She was never the flash type but allowed herself a few special purchases, here and there. "I'll drive you back to your Mum's,"

"I don't even know you," Debbie's wary eyes narrowed a little.

"I know but I hope you trust me enough to let me get you back home safe. I'll stop off at any takeaway place you like on the way, get you some food, even let you charge your phone,"

"I'm alright but thanks,"

"It wasn't a request, come on,"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just went home and left you out here,"

"I'm not your problem,"

"You aren't a problem," the blonde responded honestly. With her job, she never saw any troubled kid as a problem. She'd met some that were a lot more hard work than the young girl who had only ran away from home hours before but they were never a problem to her. She was good at her job, she took pride in it and when her work paid off it was always rewarding.

Debbie went with her gut instinct and accepted a lift from the blonde, picking herself up from the step, she made herself comfortable in the passenger seat of Allie's car, securing the seatbelt as the older woman appeared behind the wheel.

"Wow, you like The Arctic Monkeys?" Debbie gushed, spotting the cd case as they drove off.

"I love them," Allie grinned, chuckling slightly at the younger girl's surprise. "I managed to catch them live two years ago when they toured here, by far the best live band I've seen,"

"I'm totally jealous. I never managed to get tickets,"

"Maybe next time. Put it on if you like," she nodded towards the sound system and soon enough, music played in the background of their conversations. As it turned out, Debbie had only made it a ten minute drive away from home. Allie parked up and noticed that most of the lights of the house were on. She couldn't help but think about the poor girl's Mother and how frantic with worry she must be but knowing she was doing her good deed and bringing Debbie home safe was giving her satisfaction. She felt her mobile buzz from within her bag and ignored it, giving the young girl in the passenger seat her full attention. She looked worried, like she'd be in trouble. "Hey, she'll be pleased to see you. Whatever your stupid fight was about, it won't matter trust me,"

"You couldn't come with me, could you?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip. "She'll be less mad if you're there,"

"I think she's going to be nothing but relieved but, if you want me to come with you then sure,"

She'd barely made it out the car and along the path when the front door opened, the red haired woman rushing out to launch herself into the arms of her Daughter. Allie found herself smiling, watching them both from a short distance. Her good deed was definitely worth it.

"Debbie, oh god, where the hell have you been?" She cupped her Daughter's face, kissing her cheek before pulling her in close again, hugging her tightly. "I've been so, so worried,"

"I'm sorry Mum, I'm really sorry,"

"it's alright, it's okay,"

They embraced for a few more moments with Debbie eventually making her way inside, thanking the blonde for everything before doing so. Allie turned on her heel, reaching for the door of her car when she heard a voice behind her, turning her head, the older woman was striding over the pebbled pathway towards her.

"Hey, I just want to say thank you,"

"It's no problem. I didn't want to just walk on by, she seems like a good kid,"

"Yeah. Yeah she is. I could never thank you enough,"

"Don't worry about it," Allie smiled gently, seeing the relief all over the redhead's puffy tear stained face. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she'd been through the last few hours but she was happy knowing now it was better. "I'm just glad she's home safe. All is well in the World,"

"Yeah. Sorry. I don't even know your name, how rude of me,"

"It's Allie. Allie Novak,"

"Bea," she replied, extending her hand, the younger woman taking it with a warm yet brief shake. "It's nice to know there's still some nice, genuine people around,"

"You've got one in there," Allie nodded back towards the house. "I know it's none of my business but she said it was just a stupid fight, I don't think she meant to scare you like she did,"

"She's home, that's all I care about,"

"Talking of home, that's where I should be going," the blonde announced. She was pretty sure if she stood there all night, the redhead would have thanked her a hundred more times. That or apologise for keeping her from whatever plans she had for the evening. "I'll let you get back inside, I'm glad I could help tonight,"

Jumping back in the car, the cd still played on from where it was left when the young brunette vacated the passenger seat. Allie left it playing, singing along briefly like she always did. Within fifteen minutes, she was home at last. Almost three hours later than she thought she'd be when she left for work that morning. Entering the flat, she slipped off her jacket and tossed the car keys onto the table, immediately being met in the doorway by a concerned yet somewhat relieved looking girlfriend.

"Where the hell have you been, Al? I was trying to call you, I've been worried,"

"Shit. Sorry," she looked at her phone, six missed calls and two messages. She hadn't even felt or heard it go off all those times. "I totally lost all track of time,"

"You were only going to the shops, what happened?"

"I bumped into this young girl on the way out, she'd ran away from home. I couldn't bring myself to just leave her so I ended up taking her back to her Mum," she explained, continuing on through what else there was to tell. She felt a slight sense of guilt, knowing her girlfriend had cooked for them both. "Sorry. I know you had an evening planned just the two of us,"

"It's alright. You did what you had to do," the dark haired woman murmured, kissing the blonde's cheek briefly before trailing her lips down her neck. "Do I get you to myself now?"

"Hmmm, sure you do,"

"I can heat up the food for you if you like,"

"That'd be nice, I'm going to shower," the blonde announced, lightly kissing her girlfriend's lips. "There's wine in the bag, get yourself a glass and I'll be back in ten minutes,"

After a later than planned dinner, Allie found herself cuddled up on the sofa, watching a new dvd which has also been planned for this evening. As the movie played out, she felt her eyes get heavier and she slipped into a light sleep, only waking when the credits at the end of the film played across the screen.

"So, I think you saw about twenty minutes of that," the brunette chuckled, lightly stroking the sleepy blonde's cheek.

"I'm sorry," she yawned. "Late for dinner then I fall asleep on you, pretty sure I'm losing all kinds of girlfriend points tonight,"

"Not possible. Come on sleeping beauty, let's get you to bed,"

Allie barely made it through her before bed routine and, after climbing into bed, wrapping herself around the duvet and getting herself comfortable, she let her tired eyes rest and surrendered to a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Bea had her unfortunate argument with her daughter but luckily, everything had returned to some sort of normality in the Smith household since the young girl had arrived back home with the help of a kind, blonde stranger. The redhead had been working pretty much every day since, her diary at the salon was fully booked for the next fortnight but she had two days off coming up which she was certainly looking forward to. Some time with Debbie, a much needed catch up with her friends and more hours of sleep was all in order for the next forty eight hours. The salon would be double busy the week after with Maxine taking some time off to deal with important family issues. Finishing up for the night, Bea made the short drive across town and made it home to find her daughter in the kitchen, something which totally caught her by surprise. Being a typical teenager, Debbie rarely ever cooked. Bea half expected her to have her head buried in a book but a recipe book definitely wasn't what she had in mind.

"Mum, I wasn't expecting you back for another half hour," the young Smith announced, finding herself getting flustered over the pot she was stirring from. "What you doing home already?"

"I finished up early, everything was done. We did need a shop but I've decided to do it tomorrow," Bea replied, placing her keys on the dining table, frowning at her daughter. "What's going on?"

"I'm cooking dinner, I did want it to be a surprise,"

"Oh. It is," the redhead chuckled, kissing her daughter's cheek as she passed. "What's all this for?"

"It's a proper apology for last week, I shouldn't have brought up Dad , I shouldn't have had a go at you," Debbie began, locking eyes with her Mum before she took the opposite seat at the table. "And I definitely shouldn't have made you worry like I did by running off. You do your best for me, you always have and I know that,"

"Since you were born, I've never made a decision in my life without thinking of you first. You're my main priority, Deb,"

"I know," she agrees. "I spoke to Franky, she kicked my arse a little, I needed that,"

"Well, that's what she's there for," the redhead grinned, already knowing all about the chat they had having spoke to Franky about it just a few days ago. "She's offered to help out in the salon next week actually, Maxine is away and I'm fully booked with clients, it'll be nice to have another pair of hands about the place, I think she's bored with Bridget being away on business,"

"Yeah, she mentioned it once or twice," Debbie chuckled, recalling her conversation with her Mum's best friend. "I can help at the salon,"

"You've got studying to do,"

"Yeah, I could use a break sometimes though," Debbie argued her point, wanting to lend a hand to her Mum if it were possible. She'd helped in the salon before and enjoyed spending the time with her Mum, her Mum's friend and even some of the regular clients that appeared. Most of them would always ask Bea how Debbie was doing. "I can make a mean cup of coffee and I'm pretty handy at sweeping the floors and washing hair. Go on Mum, I just want to help,"

"Go on then," Bea caved. "Just a couple of days though, I'd rather you got your head down for these exams coming up,"

"And I will, I promise. A full days worth of studying planned tomorrow,"

"Good girl,"

"Jen is going to come round tomorrow, so we can study together, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, of course it is,"

An hour later, dinner was served, eaten and the washing up was done. Bea praising her Daughter's cooking skills and letting it be known that she could do it a lot more often if she really wanted to. They moved from the kitchen into the front room, settling down in front of the tv, the young brunette skipping channels until she settled for a re-run of one of her favourite films, not that the older Smith protested too much. They rarely had spent nights like this together lately and it was nice just to spend a relaxing evening in each other's company.

The next morning, after the redhead had checked everything was under control at the salon on her day off, she set off towards the supermarket, deciding to get the food shop out the way early so it would free up the rest of the day for other activities. Despite it being a little after 10am, it was busier than usual and it was over an hour before she eventually reached the checkout. She began emptying her trolley when she felt it. She could always feel when someone was watching her but she carried on for a few moments before she decided to lift her head properly, her eyes instantly locking with the blonde's.

"Hey,"

"Hi. You know, a girl could start to think you are following her around, meeting up like this,"

"Ha, I needed some shopping,"

"Snap," the blonde smiled broadly, indicating towards the small bundle of groceries that were edging closer and closer to the checkout attendant. "It's Bea, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, stopping for a brief moment to pick her brain for the name she was thinking of. She was terrible with names. Faces were no problem and she recognised the blonde straight away as being the woman who kindly brought her Daughter home last week but her name was so far escaping her.

"Allie," she announced, noticing the older woman's trouble. She was served and waited a few moments until Bea was too before she spoke again. "Listen, I don't suppose you have time for a coffee would you? I sort of felt like I rushed off last week,"

"Yeah. Coffee would be good, thanks,"

They found an empty table in the corner of the cafe next door, Bea sitting waiting patiently before the blonde returned with two mugs of steaming hot strong coffee. Conversation surprisingly flowed quite well for the first ten minutes, both woman mapping out getting to know the other a little bit better.

"So, what is it you do?"

"I'm a hairdresser," Bea responded, taking a small mouthful from her cup before continuing. "I own a salon with one of my best friends, have done for years. You?"

"I've been a support worker for the last three years,"

"Wow. You must deal with some pretty hard stuff,"

"Sometimes," Allie answered with a nod. "But I wasn't always in the position I'm in now, so I use my own experiences and it can be pretty rewarding when I know I've made a difference to people,"

"I bet you're really good at it,"

"Oh, I don't know,"

"Come on, look at the way you helped last week. You didn't have to involve yourself in that situation but you did and you made sure Debbie got back home safe,"

"How are things with you two?" Allie probed, quickly regretting that she did so. "Sorry, tell me to piss off if you want, I shouldn't intrude, it's nothing to do with me,"

"It's alright, honestly," Bea reassured. "Things are good, really good actually, we've been getting on really well. We cleared the air so no more stupid little fights,"

"Good. I'm glad to hear it,"

"She's knuckling down for her exams, really working hard, I'm proud of her,"

"I'm sure she'll pass with flying colours,"

"Me too. I've promised an eighteenth birthday party if so," Bea continued, the younger woman happy to just sit and listen until she realised she had been going on a bit. Allie didn't mind, not even in the slightest. "I should be the one buying you the coffee. I feel like I haven't thanked you nearly as enough as I should,"

"Bea, there's no need really,"

"Let me do your hair for you," the redhead offered after a few seconds. "Free of charge, obviously,"

"I didn't know my hair was that bad," the younger woman joked, running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"It's not. It's not. I just mean, whenever you fancy getting something done, I'll do it for you,"

"Alright, I do have a works night out next week, if you can squeeze me in before then?"

"Sure just pop by the salon," Bea said, handing over her business card with contact details on the front.

"Great, thanks," Allie flashed a grin, slipping the card into her purse.

She was well aware she was pretty much fully booked next week but she was due the younger woman a favour and didn't want to knock her back after offering. If it meant cutting her break short or working on a bit later to accommodate the blonde. Another half hour passed in each other's company before they went off in separate directions, Allie announcing that she'd arrive at the salon at the end of the week.

That arrived pretty quickly and after typing in the address of the salon into her sat nav, Allie arrived late afternoon. With no Bea to be seen, she approached the reception desk and found herself coming face to face with a tattooed brunette who wore a cheeky grin.

"Hey blondie," she continued grinning, chewing the top of the pen that she popped into her mouth. "What can I do for you then?"

"I'm looking for Bea,"

"You got an appointment?" She quizzed, looking down at the diary in front of her.

"No, she said I was just to pop by,"

"Bea said that?" Franky asked again, surprised as she'd already heard her friend knock back clients today due to being fully booked.

"Yeah," Allie confirmed, tapping her fingers on the counter impatiently, ignoring the completely obvious check out she was receiving from the brunette opposite. Full of herself, the blonde thought. "So, is she around?"

"Yeah, she's round the back. Wait right here blondie, I'll go grab her for ya,"

"Come in," Bea announced, after hearing two knocks at her office door. She'd spent the last ten minutes enjoying some quiet time after another hectic day. She loved when the salon was busy, business was booming but she would be glad when her holiday arrived in a few weeks time. It was much needed.

"Hey Bea, some blonde is here to see ya," Franky explains, sticking her head around the door with the trademark cheeky smirk on her lips. "You know, I can deal with her if you're busy back here,"

"No, you definitely won't," she smiled at her friend's offer, immediately vacating the seat she'd been getting comfortable on. She'd been expecting Allie for the last half hour and actually started to think the blonde had changed her mind.

"Who is she then?"

"Just a new client,"

"One that didn't need an appointment?"

"Yep,"

"Must be special. I thought you were fully booked all day?"

"We are," Bea confirmed, gaining a look she was only too familiar with from her friend's face. "What?"

"She's pretty hot red,"

"I wouldn't want to be you if Bridget heard you say that,"

"Oh come on, it's only looking and Gidge ain't here,"

"Yeah well, quit looking," the redhead warned, grabbing her empty mug from the desk. "If you really have to stick around here all day, at least make yourself useful and make us two coffees,"

"Sure thing, boss,"

"Usual for me and Allie takes milk, no sugar,"

"Ah, sweet enough and all that eh?" She winked with a laugh following. She loved winding her friend up, always found it far too easy.

Bea left the office, entering the front of the salon to see Allie waiting patiently on the sofa, flicking through a magazine from the rack.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi, you know if you're busy with things, I can come back another day,"

"Don't be silly," Bea said, indicating for the younger woman to take a seat in the correct chair. She stood behind, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders as she looked into the mirror in front of them both. "Anyway, we have to get you looking all beautiful for this night out of yours,"

"Do we have that sort of time?" Allie joked.

"Like you need any time," the redhead's compliment made the blonde's cheeks blush ever so slightly. "I've left some of my things in the back, make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a sec,"

"So," Allie began as Bea returned and set out her things on the small push trolley behind her. "How's your day been?"

"Hectic. I haven't really had a minute all day, I've been looking forward to this though,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered, running her fingers through the blonde hair she'd be working with. "I really enjoyed our chat last week, all I've heard today is baby chat and wedding plans,"

"Well, I promise you'll get neither from me,"


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you fancy?" Bea questioned, running her fingers through Allie's soft blonde locks. The younger woman had been pondering for the last few minutes, flicking through a couple of magazines from the rack whilst Bea got herself set up.

"Whatever you think would be best," she answered, eyeing at the now nervous redhead through the mirror. Normally Bea loved to experiment with a few regular clients but Allie wasn't one of them and that alone made her nerves shudder. Like any client of hers, she was desperate to impress them but there was even more of a want to do so with the younger woman sat in front of her. "I trust you,"

"So I was thinking, shaven one side then, yeah?" Bea eventually suggested straight faced, watching the blonde's horrified reaction before bursting into a fit of infectious laughter. "I'm totally joking, don't worry, you can relax,"

"Thank god for that. Char would hate that for sure,"

"Char?"

"Oh sorry," Allie apologised, realising the older woman had no idea who she had just mentioned. It had never really came up when they had spoken before and it was never something she would just drop into conversation. She continued as Bea started to run the brush through her hair. "She's my girlfriend, we've only been seeing each other eight months,"

"Oh,"

"I get that reaction a lot," she laughed, Bea frowning before she carried on. "The surprise at me being gay thing,"

"One of my friends is,"

"Wouldn't be the one I'd just met ten minutes ago, would it?"

"Franky, yes. What gave it away?"

"Well, the obvious hitting on me for starters," She smiled, Bea chuckling, she expected no less from her brunette friend. She'd always been the biggest flirt she'd ever known, even since she started dating Bridget. That was just Franky. She'd last count of the number of times, before Bridget, that she attempted to get her on side. She'd still tease her friend even now.

"Sorry about that, she can't help herself sometimes,"

"That's alright. Between me and you, so not my type,"

"Franky is everyone's type,"

"My ears are burning, red," Right on cue, Franky appeared from round the back, two mugs in hand as she crossed the salon floor. "Coffee and one for the boss and coffee no sugar for blondie,"

Bea continued working on Allie's hair for the next forty five minutes, after the blonde agreed to go a little lighter and a little shorter at her suggestion. She was happy to sit back and trust Bea to get to work, engaging in comfortable everyday conversation whilst the tattooed brunette floated about in the background, answering any calls and dating every new appointment. Despite the salon itself being quiet, the phone had never really stopped ringing until ten minutes ago, Franky making the most of her break by turning the background music up a little louder.

"Can't you go visit Booms this afternoon or something?" Bea asked her friend as she sat down at the front desk, gossip magazine in hand. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was a decoy to eavesdrop on any conversations she was going to have with Allie. "Isn't she off work today?"

"I think so but I promised Maxxie I'd come help you out when she was away,"

"Well, Allie's my last client, seriously get off early, go meet the girls,"

"Sheesh red, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me,"

"Got it in one," she smirked. "Now piss off will ya?"

"Alright, alright," she sighed, putting the magazine down. "You are still coming tonight, aren't you?"

"I think so,"

"You gotta, Booms is dead excited to see ya,"

"I'll see, I want to spend some time with Debbie first,"

"Well text me, ok? If you're dragging your arse along, I'll meet you there," she continued, collecting her phone, her charger and other belongings from the back before reappearing, making her way over to the quiet blonde. "Nice to meet you, blondie,"

"You too and it's Allie just for future reference,"

"Right," she smirked upwards towards Bea before averting her gaze back to the younger woman sat in the chair. "Well, I'll see you around then,"

"Is she always like that?" Allie asked, watching Franky leave the salon.

"You get used to it after a while," Bea explained. "Believe it or not, she's actually in a very healthy, stable and happy relationship,"

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?" She asked, knowing full well what Allie was getting at.

"Well, boyfriend? Husband? Although, I haven't noticed a ring,"

"Very observant," she smiled ever so slightly, checking how the blonde's hair was coming along from under the foils. She chewed her lip, aware that the younger woman was still waiting on an answer to her question and, after coming up with no excuse, she thought best just to say it. "I'm divorced,"

"Shit. I'm sorry,"

"Nah, it's alright. It was a lucky escape, a very lucky escape,"

"Debbie's Dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That night I found her, she told me he was in prison," Allie once again watched in the mirror, visibly spotting the redhead tense. It wasn't any of her business really and she was already beginning to regret mentioning it.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah. It's ok. I won't intrude anymore than I have already,"

"I just don't like to talk about it, about him,"

"And who am I to argue when there's scissors nearby," Allie quipped, bringing the laughter back to the older woman's lips.

"Exactly. Sorry, it's just a subject I totally avoid,"

"That's ok, I understand,"

"So," she paused, taking the decision to change the subject and spotlight away from herself. She much preferred it when the blonde spoke about her own life, she was enjoying getting to know her that little bit more every time. "What's this night out in aid of?"

"Oh, there's this band playing that my girlfriend set up, it's their first gig really, so I'm going to show a bit of support. It's down at the emerald bar,"

"No way, that's where I drink,"

"Serious?" Allie probed, wondering why she had never noticed the redhead in there on previous occasions. "You should come along, it'll be a good night,"

"I'm meeting the girls there tonight, I'm not sure I could do tomorrow too,"

"Two nights in a row too much for ya?" She teased, chewing her bottom lip briefly before she spoke again. "Well, the offer is there. You'd be more than welcome and we can drink something a little more stronger than coffee,"

"I'll think about it. Speaking of coffee, would you like another?"

"That'd be great, thanks,"

Allie handed her empty mug over before Bea disappeared into the back, taking two minutes timeout to make to fresh cups off hot coffee. Fishing her phone from her pocket, she replied to the two texts that had been sent, the first from work and the second from Charlotte, letting the blonde know everything was finally arranged, booked and sorted for tomorrow night. It was a big deal to her girlfriend and she was pleased it was all coming together, now all that needed to happen was for the night to run smoothly but she had every confidence it would.

"Oh, hello again," Allie turned towards the door and spotted Bea's daughter arrive, her grin visibly beaming from her young face. It was a lot different to their first meeting. "I thought it was you,"

"Hey kiddo, nice to see you again,"

You too. I didn't know Mum was doing your hair,"

"She offered," Allie replied with a smile as Debbie immediately pulled up a seat next to her. "It's a sort of thank you, for getting you home,"

"Eurgh, I was such a little shit, wasn't I? I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, things seem better. How's your studying going?"

"Good. I need a bit of a break from books though, so came here to help out. I'm a bit of a demon with the sweeping brush,"

"Your Mum's through the back," Allie laughed as the young brunette wandered her way through.

Bea was finishing up with the coffees when she heard the familiar tone of her Daughter's voice from behind her. She wasn't expecting her today but nonetheless, was pleased to see her anyway.

"I'm just taking a break from revision, I thought I'd come see if you needed any help,"

"I sent Franky away early, I'm going to finish up once I'm done with Allie,"

"She's pretty cool, isn't she?"

"Allie?"

"Yeah, have you seen her car?" Debbie gushes, totally impressed. "And, she loves the same band as me,"

"That arctic gorilla lot?"

"The Arctic Monkeys, Mum," the young Smith laughed at how lame her Mum was being, she'd never quite grasped the latest music, even when her Daughter talked about it all the time. "She saw them live when they were here last, I'm so jealous, it must have been awesome. It's really nice of you to do this as a thank you,"

"Well, I wanted to do something," she said, handing one of the mugs over to her Daughter. "Could you take that through to her, please,"

"Sure, then you can tell me what I can do to help,"

Allie rather enjoyed the rest of her afternoon with both Smith women for company. Despite barely knowing them, she felt good when she saw how well they were getting on after what happened a few weeks previous. Watching and listening to them both, it was hard to believe they ever argued. They were obviously close and with no Dad around, Bea had clearly played the role of both parents. From what the blonde could gather, she'd done a fine job. The young girl was a credit to her.

"Well?"

"Wow,"

"That's a good reaction, right?" Bea asked nervously, gripping her fingers to the small mirror which she moved around behind Allie.

"Yeah, of course it is. Bea, I love it. I think I've found a new hairdresser, if you'll have me again. Thank you so much,"

"You're very welcome,"

After a few minutes, Allie had gathered her things, slipped on her jacket and was ready for leaving the salon. She had offered to pay something towards her hair but the redhead was quite insistent that she wouldn't accept a penny from the younger woman. It was a thank you, like she promised. Borrowing a pen from the front desk, she carefully tore a piece of paper from the notepad lying on the table.

"If you change your mind about tomorrow," she started, slipping the folded piece of paper into Bea's hand. "You can give me a call, my number is on there,"

"What was that about?" Debbie questioned as soon as Allie left.

"She's invited me to this night out tomorrow," Bea answered, sliding the number into her front pocket.

"You should go,"

Bea had thought about it for the rest of the evening in between closing the salon and getting ready to meet her friends down at the bar as planned. She'd spent dinner and an hour afterwards with Debbie, helping with some revision work before the young girl basically pushed her out the front door, insisting her Mum enjoyed herself with the rest of the girls. The taxi dropped her off at 9:15pm, forty five minutes later than when Franky and the rest of the group planned to arrive, making her way inside, she headed straight towards the same corner of the bar they always sat at.

"Bea!" No sooner had she heard her name, she was embraced in a strong hug. Without even turning, she knew who it was. "You came,"

"Alright Booms," the redhead laughed. "I'm sort of struggling to breathe here,"

"Sorry eh, it's just been ages since I seen ya properly,"

"I've missed you, you big goof,"

"Hey Red," Franky called her over towards the bar where she was sat, waiting to be served. "What you having?"

"Usual would be good, thanks,"

"Debbie alright? I saw her earlier," She ordered the drinks, turning back to her friend. "First exam tomorrow, ain't it?"

"Hmm. We practised some revision before I came out, she's off for an early night,"

"She'll ace it," Franky said confidently. "More brains than the lot of us put together. So, what about your little blonde friend?"

"What about her?" She rolled her eyes, she knew it wouldn't have taken long. "She's just a new client,"

"She was checking you out,"

"Piss off, she's got a girlfriend,"

"Bea, I'm telling you," she started, sliding the newly bought bottle of beer across the bar. "I saw her totally check you out before,"

"Well, I'm not on the big gay bus like you so it doesn't matter to me, even if she was,"

"Will you be seeing her again?"

"Probably," she shrugged, taking a mouthful of beer from the bottle, deciding against mentioning the fact she had been invited out by Allie, same place, same time, tomorrow. "I'm sure she'll be back at the salon for another appointment, she seemed impressed,"

"Oh I know, I noticed," Franky winked following it up with a loud chuckle. She really loved to wind the redhead up.

"Can we change the subject please?" Bea pleaded, heading over towards the table where the rest of her friends were sat. "I don't want the girls hearing any of your mad theories and start to grill me,"

"Sure thing red, whatever you want,"


	4. Chapter 4

It was just gone eight o'clock the following night when Allie had made her way to the Emerald Bar. Her girlfriend was already there, needing to set up some things before the nights proceedings kicked off. The first band was due on stage at nine and the blonde was hoping she'd get a little bit of time with Charlotte before she'd no doubt be caught up in the whirlwind of the night ahead. It was a big deal for the older woman, she'd been at the manager of the bar for a while about organising a night for a few upcoming bands to play, finally getting them to agree, promising it'd be a success. It had to go well. The bar was already busy when the blonde arrived, a group of young guys were on stage, getting set up, she couldn't see Charlotte after briefly scanning the floor, so wandered to the bar, ordering herself a glass of wine.

She was only stood for a few minutes, taking a mouthful of alcohol from the glass when she felt a familiar hold around her waist, lips pressed against her ear.

"There you are,"

"Hey you," Allie found herself grinning, leaning back against her girlfriend. "How's it all going? It's busy already,"

"All good so far. Told you baby," she begun, turning the blonde round to face her. "Tonight will be amazing, I just know it,"

"Hopefully you'll get the regular slot, the takings will definitely be up so Ben will be happy," he was the bar manager and had become friends with both woman, especially the blonde, the little nod and grin he'd sent over already confirming what Allie already knew. So far, so good. "You got time for a drink with your favourite girl?"

"Always," after collecting the ordered drink, they made there way over to the empty booth close by the stage. One of the young guys appeared after a few minutes, guitar strapped over his shoulder.

"So, you're the beautiful woman Char keeps talking about,"

"You been talking about me?" Allie blushed.

"Luke, this is my girlfriend Allie," she began, the blonde accepting the young dark haired guy's left hand. "Allie, this is Luke, he's the lead in the first band on tonight,"

"Nice to meet you, Allie," he charmed, glancing between both woman. "You are totally punching, Char,"

"Oh I know,"

"Guys, I am right here," the blonde's cheeks continued to blush, given all the interest. Taking a sip of wine, she diverted the attention away from herself. "So, you guys are first up tonight, you nervous?"

"A little, sort of just want to get up there now, you know? Soon as we start, the nerves will disappear,"

"You'll be great,"

"You've never heard us play," he chuckled, strumming his fingers across the strings of his guitar.

"I know," Allie smiled, glancing at her girlfriend, slipping her hand to a resting point on her knee before she carried on. "But Char wouldn't have pushed for you guys to be here if you weren't any good, she knows talent when she sees it,"

"I can see that," he winked, the blonde softly giggling as he wandered back onto the stage.

"He seems nice,"

"Biggest flirt I've ever known, as you just witnessed,"

"Totally not my type, babe. I'm all yours,"

Bea had finished getting ready, deciding earlier that day that she would head back to the Emerald tonight to meet up with Allie again. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she seemed so drawn to the younger woman, it wasn't like anything before. She'd never really been drawn to anyone but the more she'd seen Allie recently, the more she almost craved more of her presence. She was funny, she made her laugh and the redhead found herself wanting to know a lot more about the blonde, hence why she was on her way back to the bar now.

"Looking hot red, out to impress huh?" Franky smirked, meeting her friend as arranged.

After the previous night, the tattooed brunette wasn't planning on a second evening out but Bea had asked for her company and part of her couldn't resist winding the redhead up about why she was making so much of an effort. Regardless of what her friend said, she definitely caught Allie's eyes focus on her friend's arse in the salon yesterday.

The taxi dropped them off outside, Franky paid and both woman made their way inside, both noticing it was busier than the night they previously spent in the same spot. Bea recalled the blonde telling her that it was due to be a busy night and she scanned the bar as her friend bought drinks. She couldn't see Allie and ended up at one of the very few empty tables that were left, resisting the urge to fish out her phone and leave a text with the young blonde to let her know she had arrived.

"So, when's Bridget home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Franky couldn't hide her grin, she hated when her girlfriend had to work away and had missed her terribly. The redhead knowing that fact only too well recently. It was all the brunette had talked about lately, to anyone who'd listen. "I've taken my shift off, I need a night with her before I burst into flames,"

"Fuck," Bea laughed but exactly how her friend was feeling, she had never really experienced it.

That need to be with someone because you have missed them that much, the sheer excitement at the thought of being with the one person who just got you. The redhead had never had that. Harry was a complete bastard and she was sure he'd put her off ever getting close to someone else. A couple of dates, here and there was as far as Bea had ever gotten in the last few years. If you could even call them dates. It was more a drink or two before she'd bail.

"Bloody busy in here, ain't it?"

"Allie said it would be, three bands are playing, apparently the last ones on are gonna be some big deal in the future,"

"Nice, it's about time they tried something different in here. Where is blondie anyway?"

"She'll be around somewhere," Bea answered casually, watching her friend look around for a few seconds. "Did you get Booms home alright last night?"

"I ended up letting her crash at mine, she was fucking hammered," they both laughed, recalling their friends incredibly drunk antics from the night before. Luckily, they were both a lot more sensible. "I dropped her off at home just after lunch today, think she may stay clear of the booze for a while,"

"Given the size of the hangover she'll suffer from, I think that's wise,"

"Ah she just got carried away, she's missed you, we all have really,"

"I haven't gone anywhere," The redhead chuckled into her bottle. "I've just been so busy with work,"

"You need a break,"

"I'm planning one as soon as Maxine is back, don't worry,"

Over the next hour, the first band had took to the stage and played a set of eight or nine songs. Everyone around seemed to really enjoy their music, Bea even admitting that they were better than she expected. Unlike everyone else, the redhead wasn't here for the bands on stage though. She'd spent the last thirty or so minutes trying to catch a glimpse of her fast becoming favourite blonde but had no luck and began to even wonder if Allie had made it here after all.

Dodging past the crowd, she headed towards the bar, ordering two beers, she rooted about her pocket for the money when an arm reached over her shoulder, handing money to the barman who was waiting.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Allie's distinctive voice was loud in her ear and it made her knees weaken, something that surprised her. She turned coming face to face with the bright blue eyes that she was becoming familiar with, the blonde nodding towards the two drinks that were placed on the bar. "You brought someone with you?"

"Oh just Franky," Bea replied, not wanting to mention that she'd been here for over an hour and had spent most of it looking for the woman directly in front of her. "She's over there somewhere,"

With Allie looking in the direction Bea had just nodded towards, the redhead's eyes focused on the blonde, dragging them up and down her body. She swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a large mouthful of beer when Allie looked back at her.

She looked amazing. She had looked amazing every time Bea had seen her so far but tonight was different, the quickening of the redhead's heart rate was definitely confirming that and she'd just checked her out. Fully, checked out every inch of the blonde's perfect figure. The top two buttons of her shirt were teasingly left undone and that, more than anything else, caught Bea's attention.

"You alright there?" Allie giggled, breaking Bea from her trance. "You looked miles away,"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, I'm good," she stuttered, stumbling over the words that were struggling to leave her lips. She'd been so cool before, so at ease with the younger woman but the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach was something she hadn't experienced previously. "I er, I should get back to Franky,"

"Babe, the second band are about to start," the brunette appeared from nowhere, attaching herself to Allie's side, briefly kissing her lips before realising her girlfriend had company. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were making friends,"

"It's ok. This is Bea, she done my hair yesterday," Allie explained. "Bea, this is Charlotte, my girlfriend,"

"Oh, so this is the famous hairdresser you've been raving about?"

"Uh huh," the blonde grinned, her girlfriend shaking the redhead's hand steadily. "She owns her own salon, don't you Bea?"

"Yeah, it's just a little place in town, it's nice to meet you,"

"You too, it's nice to put a face to the name,"

"I should really get back to Franky," Bea announced, raising the two bottles of beer that the blonde had kindly paid for. "Thank you for the beers,"

"Don't go," Allie blurted out, stopping the redhead in her tracks. "We've got a big enough table over by the stage, you're welcome to join us,"

"Seriously, I don't want to intrude. The last thing you need is me and Franky hanging around,"

"Don't be silly. You aren't intruding, is she babe?" She turned towards her girlfriend briefly. "Tell her she isn't,"

"Not at all, you'd be welcome, both of you,"

Within a few minutes, Bea and Franky had moved tables in the bar and were now sitting opposite the blonde and her girlfriend. The second band took to the stage, singing two cover versions of songs then playing three of their own before they called for a short interval. The conversation seemed to flow a lot more comfortably when Charlotte had vacated the table to disappear behind the stage and given her sudden feeling of attraction towards Allie, Bea had been squirming in her seat, not going totally unnoticed to Franky. The sideways smirk she sent to the redhead on a number of occasions let her friend know she knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"So blondie, I hear this last band are the next big thing,"

"They've done a few gigs around here before, they do this amazing version of a couple of Catfish and the Bottlemen songs,"

"Ah they're amazing, I'm a big fan,"

"I've never even heard of them," Bea admitted involving herself in conversation a lot more now Charlotte wasn't practically staring straight through her.

"Seriously?" The blonde laughed, the redhead blushing. "Debbie told me about your Arctic Monkeys cock up, music isn't your strong point is it?"

"That happened once,"

"Sure, I believe you," she teased. "Thousands wouldn't,"

"I'm in my late thirties, I'm not down with the kids like you,"

"I'm twenty nine," Allie confessed. "Not as down with the kids as you think, although some of them I work with will tell you I try my best,"

"Still, you're more so than I am. Debbie thinks you're really cool,"

"She'd be right," the blonde winked, which in itself sent a small shiver down Bea's spine, the redhead silently wondering why she had to do that. "Aren't the rest of your friends coming tonight?"

"Nah, they were all here last night, think they've seen enough alcohol for a while,"

"Messy one, was it? You two seem surprisingly fresh,"

"Well blondie, we behaved," Franky smirked across the table just as Charlotte appeared, ushering the blonde away from the table for a few moments. "You know, she's got some miserable face on her for someone who goes home to blondie every night,"

"I don't think she appriecates our company if I'm honest,"

"Ha. Probably the jealous type,"

"Jealous?"

"Uh huh, I saw you,"

"What?"

"Returning the favour, you totally checked her out before. I can't say I blame you though, she's fucking hot tonight,"

"Oh piss off," she smirked, drinking from the bottle in front of her. For once, she refused to let her best friend's teasing get under her skin. "Do you think we should leave them to it?"

"Fuck no. Allie basically begged you to join her,"

"Yeah and I think that's the problem,"

"We aren't going anywhere," the tattooed brunette insisted, downing the rest of her bottle in one go before offering to get another round in. "She invited you here in the first place and we both know you'd be snuggled up on the sofa with your warm milk before bed right now if she hadn't. Same again, yeah?"

"Go on then,"


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, the last band that everyone seemed to be waiting on, were pretty impressive. The whole place was buzzing, more so than they'd seen it in a long time. The night had really drawn in a whole different audience and Allie was certain her girlfriend had delivered the goods needed to make nights like tonight more regular. With only half of their set played, the band called for a short break and went off for some cold refreshments, giving Allie the chance to do the same. She arrived back to the group a couple of minutes later, her girlfriend accepting the beer and thanking the blonde with a quick kiss before she handed out the other drinks to Franky and Bea who were chatting over the table.

The redhead had enjoyed her evening a lot more than she thought she would, although she was pretty certain in her own mind that that was more to do with present company than it was the music. Allie had been dancing to the last few songs and was still catching her breath when she took a seat back at the table they had vacated for a while. With her girlfriend off dealing with the bands second part of the set, Franky disappeared off with another friend after a few minutes, leaving both woman alone, something that rapidly heightened Bea's heart rate. Something she couldn't grasp to control and by god had she tried.

This was new. Completely new and somewhat terrifying. Allie was insanely beautiful and of course the older woman was aware of that on their very first meeting but tonight, she was feeling whole new levels of everything she had ever experienced before. Want, lust, sheer attraction. She'd never had it this extreme and never with another woman, despite all of Franky's teasing in the past. Not once had she ever thought about being with another woman. Yet tonight, most of her thoughts consisted of what it might be like being with the young blonde in front of her.

"I'm so happy you made it along tonight," Allie finally confessed, leaning over the table slightly, which drew more attention to the fact the top two buttons of her shirt were teasingly left undone. Bea swallowed down her thoughts, keeping her eyes firmly northwards. Last thing she wanted was to be caught out. After all, Allie was off limits.

"Me too, I've had a lot of fun, the music has been pretty good. I think this will definitely be a regular thing,"

"I hope so. Do you not fancy a dance?"

"Me?" She almost choked on her beer, causing the blonde to giggle. "I don't really do the whole dancing thing,"

"More of an observer are ya?"

"Something like that, I like to leave the experts to it,"

"I ain't no expert, as you probably saw,"

It wasn't only Bea's eyes that had settled themselves on the beautiful blonde over the last hour or so of the evening. A group of young males had been watching her for the last while, the taller, darker haired one more than most. Bea wasn't sure if Allie was aware of the attention she was receiving, if she was, she didn't show it. She hadn't once looked in the direction of those guys much to their disappointment.

"Oh, how did Debbie's exam go?" Allie asked, catching the redhead by surprise. She had no reason to remember but she had. She had no reason to take a real interest either but still did. It warmed Bea a little. "I almost forgot to ask, with everything going on in here tonight,"

"Good, yeah she thinks she done really well,"

"Great. I'm sure she'll ace every single one she takes, she's smart,"

"I've no idea where she gets it from,"

Eventually glancing across the bar she spotted Franky was still busy chatting to a friend from work before she gazed back at Allie who was in the middle of telling her exactly where the young Smith got her intelligence from. She wasn't used to compliments, she'd never been sure how to take them and as the blonde continued talking, Bea focused on running her finger around the rim of her beer bottle.

"Sorry, I've went on a bit haven't I?" Allie paused, realising she'd been talking for the best part of five minutes without much return back from the older woman. "I do that sometimes, feel free to tell me to shut up,"

"I don't mind, honestly. It's nice hearing about you. So, you haven't got any family around these parts?"

"Nah. I haven't spoken to my Dad since I was twenty two and I lost contact with my Mum way before then. Last I heard my Dad had moved to Perth with his perfect new wife and straight kids,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it's totally fine. He was a bit of an asshole when it came to him finding out about me dating another girl. I left home and moved away, never looked back since. I wasn't going to pretend to be someone I'm not just to keep him happy,"

"You should be proud of yourself,"

"I am now. I wasn't always," Allie admitted chewing her lip briefly as she peeled the label from her bottle. She rarely spoke about her past with anyone yet here she was, opening up to someone she only met a few weeks ago. "I er... I lived on the streets for a while, a long time ago now, I got mixed up in some messy situations, some really horrible shit,"

"But you're here, you survived," Bea replied, it not even phasing her, she didn't even ask questions.

"You aren't gonna judge me?"

"That would make me a really shitty person, wouldn't it?" Bea watched as Allie did nothing but smile back at her gently, she wasn't at all expecting that, the redhead could tell. "I think the fact you got to here from there, says so much more about you than you being in that situation in the first place,"

"You reckon? Most people are pretty judgemental,"

"Well, I ain't most people,"

Bea excused herself to make her way to the bathroom, wanting to be back before the band started the second half of their set. Stopping for a few short moments, to speak to Franky and her friend, the redhead eventually made it to the toilets, thankful that there was no queue of women waiting. When she left the cubicle a few minutes later, she was met with Allie's girlfriend who was just finishing up by washing her hands by the side.

Taking a breath, she stepped forward towards the sinks, pressing the soap dispenser.

"Hey, you alright? Night seems to be going well,"

"So far, so good," she responded, barely lifting her head to look in Bea's direction. "I always seem to get things perfect on the night,"

"Must be a relief when it all comes together," Bea continued, pushing the button to start the drier. She was half expecting Charlotte to leave, it wasn't as if she spoke much throughout the night. She hadn't made too much of an effort to speak but now it was like she was wanting to. She was hanging around for a reason so Bea carried on talking. "Allie will be pleased, she really wanted tonight to go well for you,"

"Yeah. She's supportive like that. I'm really lucky to have her,"

"She's great," Bea added, opting not to agree with the brunette about how lucky she was to have Allie on her arm. In all honesty, all Bea wanted was to leave the uncomfortableness of the bathroom and be back in the bar full of people.

"Obviously I think so too. Seems like you've taken quite a shine to my girlfriend red,"

"What?"

"Stay away from her," the thick laced warning tone of her voice screamed out serious but still, the older woman asked her to repeat what she'd just heard. "You heard me,"

"I'm not gay,"

"I don't care what you are. I want you to stay away from her, I don't want her to see you again after tonight,"

"Shouldn't that be for Allie to decide?" The redhead asked firmly, not once being intimidated by the younger woman. She'd met people like her before.

"I'm letting you decide right now and something tells me you'll make the right decision,"

"What is your problem? We're friends,"

"Ever since she's met you, it's been all Bea this, Bea that, she's getting home later, I'm seeing her a lot less and don't think I didn't notice you checking her out before,"

"So, this is all about your insecurities?"

"No. It's about you and that Daughter of yours,"

"Debbie has nothing to do with this,"

"She told me how you two met. If your Daughter needs counselling, find someone else other than my girlfriend,"

"Counselling?" Bea felt her temper rise within her body. How dare she. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Allie kindly went out her way to bring my Daughter home one night, she doesn't need any counselling. Are you always the jealous, controlling girlfriend when Allie talks with other women?"

"I'm not jealous of you,"

"Could have fooled me,"

"Allie wouldn't look twice at you, I'm certain of that,"

"So why are you so worried?" She laughed, the younger woman failing to reply straight away. Bea walked towards the door, brushing past the brunette as she did so, sneering at how pathetic she was being. "I'm going back out there to finish my drink, I'm willing to forget this conversation ever happened,"

"Wait," Charlotte reached out, her hand forcefully grabbing hold of Bea's right arm. "I meant what I said,"

"So did I. Take your hand off me,"

Bea struggled to shrug the brunette off and within seconds the younger woman had swung her arm around, her fist connecting painfully to the redhead's mouth, who quickly tasted the blood on her lips. Usually, she would fight back, go in with her fists flying but all she could think of was the blonde back through in the bar. Charlotte wanted this, wanted to be hit back but the redhead knew better. She wouldn't fall into the trap.

"Go on, you know you want to," she urged, waiting on the angry response that would usually follow when you've landed a solid punch on someone.

"You can get that one for free," Bea said through gritted teeth, wiping her hand across her blooded mouth. "You're lucky I think a lot of Allie, otherwise you'd be picking your teeth up from this floor right about now,"

"Stay the fuck away from us,"

"I'm going. You know, she's a smart girl, if she had any sense, she'd see you for what you are,"

"We're happy, we don't need people like you interfering,"

With the band starting the last part of their set with a cover version, the bar was buzzing as Allie wandered through the crowd. Charlotte had been gone for half an hour and with the band back on stage, she was expecting to see her back at the table. Bea had also disappeared, her beer still sitting half full after excusing herself to go to the bathroom. The blonde caught glimpse of Franky, downing a couple of shots in the corner and was about to approach her to ask where her friend had got to when she heard her girlfriend from behind her.

"Hey you, I'm going to the front of stage, you coming?"

"Er yeah, I'll be right there. I'm just going to see Franky. Did you see where Bea got to?"

"I think I saw her leave," her girlfriend explains with a blatant bare faced lie, taking the blonde's hand, making their way towards the stage, away from the tattooed brunette. "She said something about it being important but not to worry and just took off,"

"Oh. I hope she's alright,"

"I'm sure she's fine. Like I said, she said not to worry, so let's not ok? The second half of this set is bloody fantastic, you'll love it,"


	6. Chapter 6

Bea stayed in bed until late morning the next day, sleeping until just after nine and staying firmly under the safe comforts of her duvet until she heard Debbie leave for town. The young Smith had poked her head around her Mum's door earlier on in the morning but the redhead pretended to be asleep, conscious of the questions she'd get about the injury to her lip that had swollen up since last night. She had spent years of her life hiding the many injuries, caused by Harry, from her Daughter. She was good at it but she decided to face those questions later in the day instead of first thing this morning. She had to work out exactly what she would tell Debbie first.

After hearing the front door slam shut and be locked, Bea swung her legs out of bed and got showered and dressed for the day before making her way downstairs into the kitchen. A note from Debbie had been left on the table, letting her a mum know she'd be back by dinner time. She was meeting friends in town for a day away from studying, hitting the shops before seeing a film. Making coffee and a spot of lunch, the redhead sat at the table, switching her phone on before five new messages immediately came through, one after the other. Three from Franky and two from Allie, both showing concern for the older woman after her total disappearing act the night before. It wasn't like her to just take off without a word, the tattooed brunette knowing how out of character it was for her friend, especially as she was enjoying the night beforehand.

She sipped at her strong coffee, reading over both messages from Allie. The first simply asking where she had got to and the second showing a little more concern. Bea started to text a reply, debating whether to send or not before she backspaced everything and placed her phone back on the table.

Almost instantly, it rang. Franky's name flashing up on the screen. Bea took a deep breath before answering.

"Alright red, where are ya?" Franky asked. "I'm outside, on the doorstep,"

"What you doing hanging around outside?"

"Well, I came to see you obviously and the door is locked. Hurry up and let me in, I could do with a coffee,"

"Alright, alright,"

Franky wouldn't have believed any bullshit excuse Bea gave her, so the older woman made her way to the front door, unlocking it before her very best friend walked in, making her way straight into the kitchen ahead of the redhead. Helping herself to a mug of fresh coffee, the younger woman pulled up a chair at the dining table, finally settling her glance on her friend.

"Jesus. What the fuck happened to you?"

"Oh that," Bea acted casual, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing really just an accident,"

"Don't bullshit me red. I went through all that Harry shit with you, someone did that to you. Who was it?"

"Some pissed off woman in the bar last night, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, got caught in the middle,"

"Nah, I ain't buying that," Franky narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "It was blondie's little girlfriend wasn't it?"

"What?"

"She had a face like a slapped arse anytime you went near Allie last night then you go disappearing on me. You've never bailed on me like that before, without a word. She's worried about you, you know, Allie, I mean,"

"I know," Bea sighed, nodding towards her phone. "I had two messages this morning,"

"And I'm guessing you haven't replied to either. I didn't know you had took off like that until she asked me where you were. You still haven't told me what happened,"

"She just cornered me in the bathroom,"

"You're kidding me. Got to say, I'm surprised. If this is you, I'd love to see her,"

"I didn't do anything to her," Bea admitted with a sigh. "She got a free go,"

"What the fuck, why?"

"She was practically begging me to hit her, so she could tell Allie,"

"So what if she did?"

"That's exactly what she wanted, so I'd look like the bad one with a temper I can't control and we'd never talk again. I'm telling you Franky, she's fucking lost it,"

"I knew there was something about her, I said it didn't I?"

"You were right,"

"I've got a good mind to go find her and rearrange her face,"

"That's not really going to help matters," the redhead laughed at her friends protective attitude. "But thanks. I think it's best I just back off from Allie,"

"Red, you can't do that,"

"It's too messy. I don't need involved in other people's relationships,"

"Now you're giving her exactly what she wants," Franky said and Bea knew. Backing away from someone she was growing fond of more and more was something she didn't really want to do. "You like her don't you?"

"She's nice,"

"Not really what I mean,"

"Franky, it's not like that,"

"Yeah it is. I know that look anywhere and I have never seen it in you before. She excites you a little bit just admit it,"

"I'm not gay,"

"You don't need to label yourself," she continued, Bea choosing to listen instead of interrupting. "If you like someone, you like them right? It doesn't matter about labels, all that matters is how that person makes you feel and blondie is doing something for you, whether you want to admit that right now or not,"

"Think you're forgetting one pretty big fact about Allie. She's got a girlfriend, a jealous, possessive one who goes round bashing people,"

"Yeah well, I should track down blondie, let her know what kind of person she's dating,"

"Don't even think about it," Bea warned. "Please, will you just leave it? I don't need anymore trouble,"

"Ok, if that's what you want. You're gonna have to speak to Allie at some point though, she isn't going to just go away,"

"I know,"

It had been twenty four hours since the successful band night at the Emerald. Twenty four hours since Allie last saw Bea and twenty four hours since she last heard from her too. Her messages hadn't been replied to and when she did call, the phone went straight through to voicemail. It was unusual even Franky had said so when the older woman disappeared the night before. Allie had enjoyed the rest of the evening but she also spent the rest of it worried about the older woman.

Taking the afternoon off work, Allie decided that visiting Bea's salon in town would be the best way to make sure everything was ok. Parking the car just around the corner, the blonde checked her phone before she made her way inside. Someone completely different was working on the front desk and greeted her.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Hey. Is Bea around?" Allie questioned, looking straight over the other woman's shoulder, towards the office door that was firmly shut. It was confirmed to her that that was exactly where Bea was but that she was busy. "It's alright, I won't keep her long,"

She made her own way through the back, pausing just outside the office door before she knocked once and entered. Bea was sat at the desk, head down, concentrating on the papers in front of her.

"If that's Mrs Thomson can you tell her I'll be with her in five minutes, I'm just finishing up," she didn't even look up, Allie staying quiet for a few seconds until the redhead looked up at her, her face full of shock and surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you were alright. I've been worried about you,"

"I'm fine, I've just been busy. My next client is due in two minutes,"

"Then I'll make sure I talk quickly," Allie replied, staying close to the door, her legs suddenly unsure of how to move forward. "Tell me what's going on,"

"Nothing is going on,"

"Stop lying to me, you're really shit at it. You've been ignoring my texts, you can't even look at me now. I thought we were getting on great, have I done something wrong?"

"No," Bea softened, hating the thought of Allie thinking she had done something wrong.

"Then, what is it?"

"Charlotte hasn't said anything to you?" Bea asked, Allie confirming that her girlfriend hadn't said a word and then asking why she might have done. "Nothing, it doesn't matter,"

"No, come on. Why would she have said anything? What went on with you both last night?"

"She warned me off, cornered me in the toilets and said she didn't want me to see you again,"

"What? Why would she do that?"

"You tell me," the redhead replied, carrying on straight after. "She thinks I've got the hots for you,"

"That's ridiculous. You aren't even into woman,"

"Well she seems to think I'm into you,"

"This is why you left early last night?" Allie realised, eventually stepping further into the office and closer to the redhead. She noticed the cut on the older woman's lip, the swelling making it a lot clearer from a nearer angle. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh it's nothing, I was a bit clumsy earlier," She stuttered, feeling the young blonde's presence get closer.

"Look at me," Allie spoke softly, her fingers tilting Bea's chin upwards, with her gaze falling on the older woman's lips, she gently caressed over the small cut. Her touch made Bea's whole body jolt like she had never experienced before. Before, she wasn't even aware one touch from someone could have so many effects to her body. Her heart rate had sped up rapidly as her eyes locked with the blonde's. "She did this to you, didn't she?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it,"

"Did she do it?" She asked again, more forcefully. Wanting an answer, which Bea gave with a simple nod. "Fuck,"

"It was a lucky hit, caught me off guard,"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Bea answered, finally stepping back from Allie's touch. "She's nothing compared to the sort I've dealt with before, trust me. One lucky, half hearted punch is a walk in the park for me,"

"What do you mean before?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, forget I said anything,"

"Bea?" Allie stepped forward, the redhead stepping back straight away. She'd already said too much and was silently cursing herself for doing so.

"Allie, I've got work to do and I'm sure you do too,"

"He hit you didn't he?" Allie barely whispered, witnessing a sudden change in Bea's body language. She didn't answer the question, instead, she sat back behind her desk, attempting to focus on the diary in front of her. That sort of answered the question in itself. The silence. "Debbie's Dad, is that why he's in prison?"

"Sort of," she conceded, watching the blonde move to the opposite side of the desk after pulling up the other chair.

"Sort of?"

"Hey Bea," The woman from the front desk tapped the door gently, poking her head around it afterwards to interrupt both woman. Allie cursed silently, that timing was awful. "Sorry, it's just your next client is here, Mrs Thomson,"

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec,"

"Can't she deal with that?" Allie asked as the office door closed.

"Not really. She's my client, been doing her hair for years, she won't let anyone else near her," She laughed briefly, Allie sending back a smile.

"Ok. Well, I'm not going anywhere,"

"You don't give up do you?"

"No, I don't,"

Bea went ahead, attending to her last client of the day whilst Allie waited patiently in the office. The blonde was stubbornly determined and Bea knew, no matter what, she wasn't leaving until she went back in and finished the chat they had already started. The only person that knew every horrid detail about her past with Harry was Franky and Bea was always certain that's how things would stay but that was before Allie. She hadn't even known her long but it seemed irrelevant, there was something about her, something that told Bea she could trust her.


	7. Chapter 7

Allie was furious. Angry at the way her girlfriend had treated Bea the previous night, angry at the way she lied and made out everything was perfectly fine after the redhead left even coming up with the excuse that the older woman had been called away from the evening by something important. She'd never had Charlotte down as the jealous, possessive type but maybe she was completely wrong about her. They hadn't known each other that long and Allie attempted to recall if there were any signs of that behaviour before but there wasn't. She was always so laid back, so chilled. A guy tried to give the blonde his number around a month ago and as she politely declined it, Charlotte didn't even blink. It didn't even phase her then. Allie sat in Bea's office, tempted to call Charlotte straight away to let her know how out of line she was but didn't. Instead, she waited on the redhead finishing up with her last client, burying her head into a magazine in an attempt to cool her mood a little.

Bea was finishing up at the front of the salon, after locking the main door, she sweeped the floors, tidied up and headed through to the back room, finding the blonde reading the magazine she had bought earlier in the week. Allie lifted her gaze as soon as she heard Bea return.

"Hey. All done?"

"Yeah," Bea nodded, clicking the door shut behind her. "All tidied away and I've locked the door. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sit yourself down, I'll get them," Allie insisted, placing the magazine down before she stepped out from behind the desk. Disappearing for a few minutes, she returned with two mugs of coffee, handing one to the redhead who now looked a little nervous. Allie took up the other seat, staying silent for a few seconds but that only made the older woman look even more on edge. "You alright?"

"Hmm," she murmured, a forced smile appearing on her lips. "Ach, I'm just not really a talker you know,"

"I know. If you'd rather not say anything about what happened before then you don't have to,"

"You've been waiting back here for over an hour so we could talk,"

"I have but if you aren't ready then I'm really not going to force anything out of you. I can see how hard it is but I just want you to know that if or when you do want to talk then I'm here,"

"Therapy sessions?" Bea snorted harshly, immediately regretting it afterwards. Allie was being incredibly sweet, she didn't deserve a smart ass attitude in return. She cursed herself silently.

"No. I'm here as a friend,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that,"

"I know you didn't," the blonde smiled knowingly.

"This is new to me," Bea began, circling her index finger around the rim of her coffee mug before she found the course to look into the blue eyes that were watching her intently. "I know we haven't known each other very long but something in me, tells me I can trust you and that scares me because I rarely get that feeling. Franky aside, I don't talk to anyone, especially not about all that happened before,"

"I get that and that's why I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm a good listener and if you feel like you can trust me, great. But we'll talk about whatever whenever you want to, not before,"

"I want to, it's just...difficult because,"

"It's alright. Take your time,"

"All I'd ever known since I was young was Harry, he was flash, nice to look at, everything was fine to begin with and the pregnancy wasn't planned but he was happy, we both were. Even when Debbie came along everything was ok for a while then something in him changed," Bea paused, Allie didn't interrupt so after a breath to steady herself, the older woman continued. "I remember the first time so clearly, like it happened yesterday. Debbie was having a sleepover at her friends, I was working late and because I got home later than usual, he accused me of being with another man. I hadn't, of course but he wouldn't listen. I've never seen rage like it before, at least not in him, he was totally different to the person I knew. He kept at me, kept demanding to know who I'd been with and he hit me pretty hard in the stomach,"

"Bea," Allie almost winced, swallowing the lump that had appeared in her throat. She had already hated what she'd heard and she knew it was going to get a lot worse.

"It's alright," the older woman insisted, her tough exterior still holding herself together like it had done for years. "After that, it became more regular and it was for any reason too. If I was late home, if dinner was late, if it wasn't ready on time or wasn't to his liking. You're probably sitting there wondering why I stayed with him for so long,"

"No. I'm not sitting here judging you for anything. It would be easy for me to sit here and ask, why didn't you leave him. I know it it's not as easy or as simple as that,"

"All I thought about the whole time was Debbie. That and I was fucking terrified. I wanted to leave with her, of course I did. I wanted to pack up and take her away but what would I have ever have said to her? How would I have explained to her that I had taken her away from her Dad? She had no idea at the time, she loved him and even if I did get anywhere, he would have found me,"

"Does she know anything?"

"Some things yes but not everything. She doesn't know just how bad it got at times. I managed to hide a lot of things from her then he'd hurt me differently. He'd come home drunk, fall into the bedroom and demand things, things I'd never want but he'd just take anyway,"

"He forced you?"

"Whenever Debbie was out, it was always when she was gone thankfully. He was so adamant I was seeing some other guy, I don't know how because I'd only ever leave the house for work. I shut myself off, hardly ever seen the girls unless they popped into the salon but that suited him, he never did like any of them, especially Franky,"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. How the hell did you escape from him?"

"I was supposed to meet Franky and the girls one night but I didn't show up, he wouldn't let me leave, he was so violent, I was so scared. It went on for over an hour then next thing I knew, Franky was by my side in the hospital. He'd broke my cheekbone, cracked my ribs. She saved my arse, I wouldn't be here now if she didn't come to the house that night,"

"And him?"

"He was arrested then charged. He got given twelve years, seven months in prison,"

"That's nowhere near enough for a bastard like him,"

"I know. I was hoping he'd get more, much more but at least he got something because for so long, I didn't see it ending, not for me and if it did, I was sure it would only have been because he'd killed me,"

"He won't be able to ever hurt you again,"

"I'd never let him. He sent a letter to Debbie a few years ago, painting me as the devil who sent her Dad to prison but she's smart, she knew it was bullshit and she hates every part of him. He's got nothing and last I heard, he was getting a really tough time in there,"

"That's what he deserves,"

"It's funny isn't it, how someone so vile, so twisted can give you something so beautiful, so precious,"

"Yeah well, Debbie is all her Mum," Allie said with the flash of a smile. "I mean it, she's lucky to have you. I thought you were amazing anyway but after hearing all you've been through, the strength you have, you're incredible,"

"Thank you but,"

"Even if you don't believe that about yourself, I do,"

"You see why your stupid ass girlfriend throwing her weight around meant nothing to me?"

"I'm going to sort that, I promise,"

"You don't have to do anything,"

"No, I do. She was out of line, you did nothing wrong and she had no right to start throwing her weight around. No one is going to dictate to me who I'm friends with, I'm so angry with her,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to her, give her the chance to tell me the truth,"

"And if she doesn't?" Bea asked.

"I can't be with someone who lies to me," the blonde said simply, pulling herself up from the seat she'd been comfortable in. "Are you going to be at home tonight?"

"As soon as I leave here yeah,"

"Can I give you a call later then?" She asked, Bea nodded. "I best head home, I want to be back before she gets in from work,"

As soon as Allie left the salon, Bea left too, making it home shortly after six. Debbie still hadn't arrived home, so instead of cooking a meal, the redhead opted for a light snack, hunger not overtaking her stomach like it usually would have. Making the most of some quiet time around the house, Bea grabbed her sketchbook and pencils from the side table before she started a new piece. It had always helped her relax in the past and she much preferred that to flicking on the tv.

She'd been working on it for thirty minutes when she heard her daughter arrive home. Placing her book and pencils back on the table, she made her way to the front door just as Debbie was kicking off her shoes.

"Hey Mum, sorry I'm late, my train was cancelled, so I had to take the next one and my phone ran out of battery before I could text you," the young brunette continued, only stopping when she looked up and caught glimpse of her Mum's mouth. "What happened?"

"Last night when I was out with Franky," Bea started, she wasn't going to lie, at least not completely. She decided Debbie didn't need to hear about Allie's highly possessive girlfriend. "I was just caught up in something, wrong place, wrong time. It's ok, honestly. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I grabbed something in town. You sure that's ok, it looks painful,"

"I'm fine, Deb. It's barely a scratch,"

"Keep forgetting you're a total warrior," the young Smith laughed lightly. "I'm just going to grab a shower. You wouldn't mind helping me study for a bit afterwards?"

"Course not, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Biology. I'm usually pretty good with it, I just need a bit of practice with some questions and answers,"

"Great, well we'll set about that whenever you're ready,"

Both Smith woman spent a solid hour and a half of the evening with their heads buried in Debbie's books, Bea setting up little mock tests for her Daughter who passed every one with flying colours. It was her second exam in the morning and the young brunette was feeling confident after spending extra time revising. Placing her books away, Debbie grabbed the red throw over from the sofa, placing it over herself and her Mum before she found an old film on the tv. They settled down, the younger Smith cuddling into Bea, who loved moments like this. She'd tried to make it regular more recently, knowing they hadn't done it enough of late.

Debbie ended up engrossed in the movie that was playing out, completely unaware that her Mum's mind had drifted elsewhere, focused on a certain blonde. The older woman couldn't help but wonder how things had went and how Allie had got on with her girlfriend, if she still even held that title to the younger woman. With it getting later and there was still no sign of a call or message like Allie had mentioned, Bea picked her phone up.

 _Are you ok? B x_

It was simple enough, she decided not to ask too many questions over the first text and only waited two minutes for a reply.

 _Sorry I haven't called. I'm ok. How does coffee sound tomorrow, are you free? A x_

 _Day off tomorrow, free anytime. Why don't you come over to the house, lunchtime ok? B x_

 _Sounds great. I'll see you then. Sleep well. A x_

"Who's making you smile at your phone like that?" Debbie's sudden question brought Bea back to earth, pressing send to her latest message before she slipped her phone back into her front pocket. She wasn't even aware she had been smiling.

"Oh just Franky, you know what she's like,"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a little past 11am when Allie lifted her car keys from the table and left, driving to Bea's via a little stop at her favourite bakery in town. The older woman had invited the blonde round after a few exchanged texts the previous night and she didn't want to turn up on the redhead's doorstep completely empty handed, even if it was just a chat over coffee. She bought three freshly made cakes, unsure of whether or not young Debbie would be home and then restarted her short journey across town. The traffic was lighter than usual and it was almost 11:30am when she neatly parked up on Bea's driveway.

Bea had overslept, her routinely morning alarm failing to wake her like it usually would have. It had been a bit of a late night, she struggled for sleep and spent a while sketching in her book before finally falling into bed around 2am. When Debbie left for her exam earlier in the morning, the redhead didn't even stir and now she was rushing around to be ready for when Allie arrived.

Reappearing from the shower into the bedroom, she heard a car pull up onto the driveway and peered out the window to see Allie arriving.

"Fuck," Bea cursed out loud, wrapping the towel tighter around her still wet body. She wouldn't have time to quickly change and began to head downstairs, getting halfway before there was two light knocks on the door. She'd been extremely excited about seeing the blonde again and she was beginning to realise that every time she did spend time with Allie, she wanted more and more but having Allie see her in nothing but a towel was knotting her stomach. She'd already dropped a lot of her guard with the younger woman and it's something she was definitely not used to.

"Hey," Allie beamed a huge smile as the door opened, she held up the small brown paper bag from the bakery. "I didn't want to arrive empty handed and I figured it's far too early for a bottle,"

"Ha, maybe just a little. That's my favourite place too," Bea confessed, the knotted nerves in her stomach still tight. She took a breath, opening the door more. "Come in. Please ignore this,"

"Sorry, I am a little early," Allie apologised she stepped through the front door, realising the redhead had clearly just gotten out of the shower.

"It's alright, well, apart from the fact I'm standing here in nothing but a towel,"

"Some people would see nothing wrong with that you know?" Allie cheekily smirked, following Bea into the kitchen where the redhead flicked on the kettle. That little smirk did nothing for the redhead's quickening heart rate. "I can sort out my own if you want to go get changed,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah course, go on, I'll wait here,"

After Bea showed the blonde where to find everything around the kitchen, she rushed upstairs and quickly decided what clothes to opt for. Given the nerves she had encountered earlier, she was happy to have anything more than the bathroom towel covering her body and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. Allie was sat at the dining table when the redhead reappeared a short time later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Bea started, moving swiftly around the kitchen before finally sitting opposite the blonde who tucked her phone away. She settled her hands around her mug of coffee, bringing it up to her lips briefly. "So, how is everything? How are you?"

"I'm alright honest,"

"And last night?" She probed gently, unsure if the blonde wanted to discuss what had happened. Bea wouldn't have been offended if so. "I got a bit worried when you hadn't been in touch,"

"I know, I'm sorry, things just took way longer than I thought they would. I broke up with her," Allie replied straight faced.

"Oh," Bea almost expected to hear that, maybe a part of her even hoped it too. "I'm sorry,"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I don't know," Bea shrugged. "I didn't really know what else to say,"

"You did nothing wrong. I asked her about what went on, she denied it obviously, that's exactly what I expected really," the blonde sighed, it had been a long draining night and she'd hardly slept. Charlotte finally left the house after hours of talking and then arguing and Allie didn't make it to bed until late. "I wanted the truth from her but she was still lying to me even then. She even tried to tell me it was you who went for her and she was simply defending herself,"

"She what?"

"It's okay, I already knew the truth, I believed you. She just kept digging herself in deeper and I saw a totally different side to her,"

"She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Allie reassured quickly. "There was just anger there, a lot of it but nothing went on, it was all raised voices. She's pretty certain there's something going on with us,"

"I got that much when she threw her fist in my face and warned me to stay clear,"

"I'm so sorry about everything, this is all my fault,"

"It's definitely not your fault,"

"I should have spotted the way she was with you,"

"Allie, there's no way you could have," Bea assured the blonde opposite her. "She waited until we were both on our own, you weren't to know. I don't think anything is your fault,"

"So, we're OK?"

"What do you think?" Bea smiled reassuringly, wondering how the young blonde could think any different. She put no shred of blame onto Allie at all and hated that the younger woman thought she might have. "You're definitely ok with it being over between you two?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can't be with someone like that, she's not who I thought she was. I had her so wrong,"

"Well, I guess that's always better to find out as early as possible. You deserve better,"

"I do," the blonde agreed with a nod. "But I think I'm done with relationships for a while,"

"Welcome to my club," Bea chuckled, both woman comfortably chatting for another hour or so of the afternoon. The redhead was amazed, she'd never really felt so at ease with anyone before and yet anytime the blonde was around, she was so relaxed, like she could talk and talk forever.

Debbie had completed her latest exam and headed straight for home. Hearing her Mum laughing loudly from the kitchen as she stepped through the front door. She assumed it was Franky that was telling one of her silly jokes but was surprised when she saw Allie instead, both woman holding in their laughter as the young Smith appeared.

"Sounds like a lot of fun in here," she commented with a smile, placing her bag on the empty chair. "Hi Allie, it feels like I'm seeing you everywhere these days,"

"I'm going to tell myself you don't mean that in a bad way," the blonde responded.

"Of course not, it's nice," she added, helping herself to a bottle of water from the fridge. "I haven't heard Mum laugh like that in a while,"

"Yes you have," Bea's cheeks flushed, Allie noticing how easily embarrassed the older Smith woman had become. "Franky tells the funniest stories, I laugh at them all the time,"

"Mum, some of Franky's stories are terrible,"

"Don't let her hear you say that. Anyway, how'd you get on?"

"It was the exam I was most confident about, so I think it was fine, I'm just home to shower and change, I'm meeting my friends later, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is,"

"Great, well I'll leave you both to it," Debbie continued, grabbing her bag before throwing it over her shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Allie,"

"You too kid,"

"Night on my own tonight it is," Bea commented as her young Daughter left, making her way upstairs.

"Enjoy the peace and quiet, that's exactly what I intend on doing,"

"You haven't got plans then?"

"A date with Leonardo Di Caprio and a tub of the finest ice-cream. I'm working out of town tomorrow, I think things will be pretty full on for a while as far as work is concerned,"

"Maybe that's a good thing, keeps your mind busy after everything,"

"Yeah maybe," Allie agreed, happy that her schedule was almost full for the next few days. Charlotte would be dropping by to pick up some of her things and the blonde would prefer it if she wasn't home when she did. Break ups were difficult enough so the younger woman wanted to keep things as easy and civil as she possibly could even if her ex wasn't quite on the same page.

By the end of the working week, Allie was knackered. Three full on long shifts followed her meeting with her redhead friend and normally, after those sort of days at work, the blonde would head home, have a long soak and an early night. Instead, she was making her way to the Emerald bar having agreed, over texts, to meet her friend once she was free. She'd rarely had time to catch up with Ben lately, he'd thrown himself into work at the bar, organising a lot of different events but having taken time out of his busy schedule especially for her, Allie didn't want to let him down. She was rather looking forward to catching up with him.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to appear, you're late," he pointed out, pulling Allie into a quick embrace before he slipped behind the bar, sliding an opened bottle of beer over to the blonde. "On the house, you look like you need it,"

"Thanks Benji,"

"I've told you about that," he laughed, moving back around to the front of the bar before pulling up a stool. "Char was in here earlier,"

"How was she?"

"Worse than you, she cancelled the band competition for next week, knocked back a couple of double vodkas then left,"

"She cancelled?" Allie was surprised, knowing how hard she'd worked to get the regular slot in the first place.

"Yeah, said something about going away for a couple of days. She seems pretty cut up about everything,"

"She gave me no choice, she was out of line the way she behaved and then lied to me about it too. She shouldn't be deciding who my friends are, I'm big enough and wise enough to make my own decisions,"

"Al, I'm always on your side remember? I'm her friend but you're my best friend and I'll always back whatever choice you make,"

"Thank you,"

"She mentioned this Bea woman a couple of times. Is she who you were with last week?"

"Yeah and whatever she said about her isn't true, there's nothing going on,"

"She didn't say anything really," he said, "Except that it was definitely all over between you two and that Bea would probably have swooped in on you by now,"

"Predictable,"

"I've seen her in here a lot with her friends, they sit over in that far corner when they come in, she's fucking hot,"

"Yes well, eyes off," Allie warned with a smirk on her lips. "She doesn't need to come in here for a quiet drink and have you leering over her,"

"Chill Novak," Ben laughed at his friend, her behaviour and reaction saying way more than the blonde maybe realised. "Her tattooed friend is way more my type,"

"I hate to disappoint you but she's very taken and extremely gay,"

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope, she's been happy in a relationship for a while apparently. She would eat you for breakfast anyway," Allie chuckled behind her beer bottle.

"Damn. It looks like only one of us stand a chance with them then," he winked, teasing the blonde further. "So, do you like her?"

"She has zero interest in woman or relationships in general, especially after her bastard of an ex husband. He treated her really badly, that's enough to put anyone off getting close to others. She's just a friend, a really really good one already,"

"Didn't really answer my question Al,"

"That's all you're going to get out of me Benji,"

"For now," he grinned confidently, Allie was his dearest friend and in the end they had always shared everything with each other. She'd talk more about the redhead eventually, he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed since Allie broke things off with Charlotte and she was now getting used to having the flat back to herself again. The first few nights had been strange, having the bed to herself, having no one to wake up to, having no one to come home to. Her relationship with Charlotte had moved quicker and went further than any previous relationship she'd had but now, that was all over and she knew it was for the right reasons. Things had been pretty full on at work and, a little weekend break aside, the blonde had been pushing ahead with her long hours. Ever since she succeeded and got the job, she'd been dedicated and loved spending time with the kids she was attempting to help in any which way she could.

She was meeting with one of her favourites today. She'd been working with Jaiden for the last six months and had developed a little soft spot for the nineteen year old. He'd been dealt a crap hand, his Mum passed away when he was young and his Dad had landed himself a long prison sentence which led to the young kid being left to pretty much fend for himself. He'd had a troubled childhood and was on a sort of downward spiral when they met but Allie spotted early on that all he needed was a bit of support, someone to lean on and she took the chance to help him along, something Jaiden was extremely grateful for. No one had ever really taken to him like Allie did and he wouldn't forget it.

"I know it's usually me who talks and you do the listening," he started, as they both took a break from the walk they were half way through, to sit at a bench that overlooked the beach. "But it seems like you've got things on your mind today,"

"Does it?"

"Yeah, a little bit, you seem a bit different today,"

"It's been a mad couple of weeks for me, there's been so much going on and my life has turned on it's head,"

"Sounds serious. I'm a good listener, you know," he laughed, nudging the blonde's shoulder playfully. "Seriously, is everything alright?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend a couple of weeks ago,"

"Oh shit. You always seemed so happy when you spoke about her. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Allie replied. "It was for the best, I thought I knew her, I thought I knew who she was and I never thought she'd lie to me but she did and when I gave her the chance to tell me the truth, she still lied. One thing I cannot stand in a person is their ability to be a liar,"

"Then, if you don't mind me saying, she's a bloody fool. She was lucky to have you in the first place and she was silly enough to throw all that away. It's her loss,"

"Thanks Jaid, you really know how to cheer a girl up,"

"I mean it. What is it you've told me before, everything happens for a reason? She obviously wasn't the one for you, which means someone else out there is,"

"Maybe," the blonde smiled briefly, knowing she was growing closer to a certain redhead more recently. There had genuinely been nothing but friendship between herself and the older woman when Charlotte threw accusations around, Allie was pretty certain that's how things would always be with Bea but a part of her always countered that thought. "So, how's things with you?"

"Good. I've got myself a job interview at the end of the week,"

"Really? That's fantastic, I'm proud of you kid,"

"I haven't got it yet," he laughed nervously. "It's office work, computers and stuff. I'm really scared about the interview, I don't know what to do at these things, it's not like I've ever been to one before,"

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself, speak clearly, ask any questions you want to, no matter how silly you think it is. First impressions at these things mean everything,"

"That's what I'm worried about,"

"I've got every confidence in you. Honestly, if you get the job, I'll take you out to that place in town that does all the fancy burgers to celebrate,"

"Ok. Deal, I've always wanted to go there,"

"Can even have a little practice run at an interview if you like?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, course. Anything that'll help you out. It really helped me out in the past, helped with the nerves, gave me a rough idea of what to expect. I'll go buy us a couple of drinks then we'll get started, alright?"

"Thanks Allie, you don't need to do this,"

"I want to. That's what friends are for,"

Bea closed the salon earlier than usual, things had calmed down a lot and after a few cancellations from clients for both herself and Maxine, she thought she'd use the free time to go to lunch with her friend. It had been nice to have Maxine back after her trip, she'd missed her whilst she was gone, the whole group did. They had all organised a get together at the end of the week and the redhead was really looking forward to it. She loved when they all got together.

Finishing lunch, they split the bill and were about to leave when Franky appeared from nowhere, persuading her two friends to at least stay for one drink before they went off home. Bea agreed, after Maxine decided to stay. It was one drink and Debbie wasn't due home for at least another hour anyway.

"I thought you had a day planned with Bridget, don't say she's bored of you already," Maxine teased the brunette, Bea laughing as she did so.

"As if, she's been called into work for a few hours, she can't keep her hands off me,"

"Ew Franky lets not go there, I've just had my lunch,"

"Piss off,"

"I'm with Bea on this one hun," Maxine added, patting her friends shoulder as she passed. "I'm just off to the bathroom, I'll be right back,"

"So, come on," Franky turned to Bea as soon as their friend vacated the table. "Have you asked blondie along on Friday yet?"

"No, not yet,"

"Bloody hell, red. Why are you stalling?"

"I don't know," she shrugged but she knew nerves were the main reason. When the rest of the girls had planned a little get together catch up, it was the tattooed brunette who suggested to Bea that she should invite Allie along. "Nothing is going to happen between us,"

"Bea, come on. Out of all of us, you're the one that deserves some happiness the most. You've been through more than all of us will go through in our entire lives. Even if you aren't ready to admit it, Allie has brought out something new in you recently. She's clearly crazy about you because her eyes light up whenever you're near her and I noticed that from day one, when she walked into your salon,"

"I haven't been near anyone since Harry, never mind another woman. I know you'll be gutted to hear it but it's never entered my mind before,"

"Devastated," she winked. "You like her though, don't you?"

"There's something about her,"

"So, it doesn't matter that she's another woman,"

"Not to you but then you've been with plenty before,"

"Not always for the right reasons," Franky admitted, looking over her shoulder to scan for Maxine who was still preoccupied. "Most of the time it was just sex, there was never nothing there with anyone then Gidge came along and it's so different with her,"

"Different how?"

"The very first time I saw her, I got butterflies and I still get the same feeling now. She walks into a room full of people and she's all I see, I don't notice anyone else,"

"Always knew you were a soft bitch,"

"Ha. Do not repeat that to anyone. So, are you gonna try telling me that it isn't like that with you and blondie?"

"I did get this weird feeling, I do get this weird feeling," the redhead admitted truthfully, feeling a lot better for finally saying it out loud. She chewed her lip briefly, taking a breath. "She's beautiful,"

"Yeah, she is and she's mad for you,"

"Don't say that,"

"It's true. Text her," Franky spoke, tossing Bea's phone from the table into her lap. "Ask her out,"

"I'm not doing it over a text,"

"So, you are going to do it then?"

"If. If I do it,"

"We both know that pretty much means you'll do it,"

"You're such a pain in the arse you know that? I'm inviting her to a night with you lot, it's not a date or anything like that and I don't even know if she'll say yes,"

"Are you kidding me? She'd bend over backwards to spend time with you, trust me, she ain't gonna say no,"

"I'll call her later,"

"What did I miss?" Maxine arrived back at the table, sitting herself down. "Who are we calling later?"

"Oh just Booms," Franky added.

"Yeah, I just thought we'd sort some plans out for Friday, make sure she's definitely coming along,"

"Hun trust me, she isn't going to miss it for anything, I saw her yesterday, it's all she talked about,"

"Well, I hope she handles her drink a lot more than she did the last time,"

"Oh god," Bea chuckled at the thought. "Keep her well clear of the tequila and every other shot possible for that matter,"

Allie had just got herself into bed, settling down early with one of the new DVDs she'd bought the other week. She'd really enjoyed her day, helping Jaiden out with prep for his first ever job interview and when she dropped him off, the youngster was so much more confident than he had been. Allie was sure he'd smash it and was looking forward to hearing how he'd gotten on.

The movie had been playing for around forty five minutes when the blonde's phone began ringing, Allie searched under the duvet before successfully finding it. She was pleasantly surprised when Bea's name flashed up onscreen, she hadn't heard from the redhead for a few days and assumed, like herself, she'd just been so busy with other things.

"Hi,"

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, not at all, I'm just settling down with a film. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Er, I was just wondering if you had any plans for this Friday?"

"I'd have to check my diary," Allie smirked, thankful that the redhead couldn't actually see her grinning like the world's biggest idiot. She was free and even if she wasn't, she was sure she'd move things around to accommodate whatever the older woman had planned. She loved spending time with her. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I'm just meeting the other girls for a few drinks, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to join me, us for a while, if you're free, I mean, if you aren't doing anything but if you are, it's alright,"

"Bea," the blonde interrupted gently, realising Bea was rambling nervously.

"Sorry,"

"It's cute when you ramble on like that," now it was Bea's turn to be thankful she couldn't be seen. Her cheeks had blushed up in record quick time.

"You're leaving me hanging here,"

"I'll be there, so long as you're buying the first round,"

"Ok," Bea laughed down the phone, happy to accept that little request. "You've got yourself a deal,"


	10. Chapter 10

The nerves in Allie's stomach had been churning all day and had only highly intensified as the hours went on. The blonde was usually a confident person, she had become sure of herself over the years but the thought of meeting Bea with all of her friends present was certainly daunting. The older woman held her friends in such high regard, Allie remembering being told that they were more like a little close family than a group of friends. She was about to walk in and be surrounded by all that and she really wanted to make some sort of good impression, unsure of how her relationship with the redhead would develop without it.

The taxi dropped the blonde outside the bar just after 8pm as she had arranged with Bea a few hours before. Pulling her phone from her bag, she left the older woman a short text message, letting her know she waiting outside, something that was also previously planned. Allie was a little conscious of walking inside on her own and Bea was only too happy to vacate the table for a few minutes to head outside and meet the younger woman.

As soon as Bea got outside, she spotted Allie. She had her back to the entrance of the bar but the redhead knew it was her. She paused for a minute, her eyes taking in the sight before her. Allie was wearing a figure hugging black dress that complimented every perfect curve of her body, from behind, she looked absolutely breathtaking and she almost needed a couple of seconds longer just to compose herself before making it known that she was there.

"Allie, hi," Bea cleared her throat, the younger woman turning quickly. She looked even better from the front, she swallowed hard as Allie stepped forward, immediately leaning in to greet her with a quick kiss on the cheek. Bea felt her knees weaken, the younger woman's scent getting caught up in her nostrils. She was getting used to that amazingly addictive Allie scent and she loved it. It was always so fresh, so beautiful but it did nothing for her voice which had hitched in her throat. "Wow. You er, you look...fantastic,"

"Thank you," she grinned, averting her gaze towards her feet as her cheeks started to flare up. She hated how easily she would embarrass but she was also delighted with the reaction the little black dress had gotten. At first she debated whether it was too much for a night like tonight but then decided that she didn't just want to impress the redhead's friends. She wanted to impress the redhead herself, albeit in a completely different way of course and given Bea's almost open mouthed reaction, Allie was quite certain she could already tick that box.

"How're you? You okay?"

"A little bit nervous," she confessed pausing for a brief moment to chew her bottom lip. "A lot nervous actually,"

"Don't be," Bea reassured gently. "They're a crazy bunch but they're lovely, they're looking forward to meeting you,"

"I do hope you haven't built their expectations too high or they'll be disappointed,"

"Never. Don't worry, I'm sure they're going to love you,"

"Let's hope so, lead the way then Smith,"

Bea's group of friends were comfortably huddled around their usual table when the redhead led Allie into the bar, making a brief stop to order a couple of drinks, which Bea insisted she was paying for. Allie argued her point for only a few seconds, knowing the older woman would inevitably win anyway and made a point of saying she would buy the next lot. After a couple of minutes, where they chatted together about their day, Bea led the way across the dancefloor and came to a stop just before the table that was filled with chat and warm infectious laughter.

"Hey everyone," Bea piped up first, sensing the nerves radiate strongly from the woman next to her. She gazed at her, Allie's blue glazed eyes meeting hers before she smiled reassuringly. "This is Allie, who I was telling you about earlier. Allie this is Maxine, Boomer, Liz, Bridget and you've already had the immense pleasure of meeting Franky,"

"Alright blondie, nice to see you again," Franky smirked that usual smirk, shifting down the booth to make space for the newbie about to join the group. "Come on, come sit down,"

"Hi love," the older blonde smiled warmly, making Allie's nerves settle slightly. She seemed nice. From first view, they all did really.

"Hi,"

"Hi I'm Boomer you can call me Booms though. So, what is it you do Allie?" Boomer questioned, leaning across the table slightly as the young blonde sat between Franky and Bea, who had also just made herself comfortable. She felt more relaxed, the older woman already had that sort of effect on her whenever she was near.

"I'm a support worker," Allie answered, sipping at her beer. "I have been for a few years now,"

"That can't be easy at times," Maxine added, extending her hand across the table, avoiding the glasses of alcohol scattered all around. "It's great to meet you hun, I'm Maxine. I work with Bea in the salon,"

"Nice to meet you too. Bea's talked a lot about you all, I was a little nervous about intruding tonight,"

"Oh love, not at all," Liz assured, Franky interrupting before she could continue. "You're very welcome here,"

"Yeah blondie, you're Bea's guest and despite all you've heard, we don't bite, do we Red?"

"Feel free to ignore her, we all do sometimes," Bea whispered, Franky feigning offence which made Allie laugh.

"So, how did you get round to meeting our Bea then?" Boomer asked, Allie figuring out early that the dark hair woman liked to ask a lot of them.

"She was recommended to me," Allie answered, realising Bea's mouth hung open slightly as if she was about to answer for her. Whatever happened with her and Debbie that night, that led to the younger Smith leaving home, was between them. "I was looking for a good hairdresser and as it turns out, I found myself a really really good one,"

"Thank you," the redhead mouthed silently, appreciating the blonde's discretion.

The next hour or so of the evening went really well for Allie. She engaged herself in conversation with the rest of the women, who did everything to make Bea's new friend feel comfortable. Bea was pleased, Allie was doing great and her friends had really taken to her like she'd hoped they would, especially Boomer who had told her older friend on a number of occasions that she thought the blonde was really cool.

With Maxine and Franky off showing their ridiculous drunken dance moves, Allie giggled along with Bea before she slipped out from her seat and made her way across to the bar. Two people were served then Allie ordered her round, waiting patiently by the edge of the bar as drink after drink was lined up.

"Oh hey Allie,"

"Hi," she greeted the woman approaching, taking a brief second to recall the name on the tip of her tongue. "It's Bridget isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me," she confirmed, perching herself on one of the stools. "Are you having a good night?"

"I am. Everyone is really lovely,"

"We're a good bunch," the older woman smiled, pausing briefly to glance over her shoulder where her girlfriend was laughing and joking with the remaining group. She looked back at Allie, who was too deep in thought, looking straight over Bridget's shoulder to where Bea was sat messing around with her best friend. "Especially Bea,"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Allie. You haven't taken your eyes off her all night,"

"Shit," she laughed nervously. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little but from what I saw earlier, it's all very much mutual,"

"Really?"

"Honey, Bea's eyes have never left you and, don't make it obvious I'm telling you this but she is still looking over here now,"

"I really, really like her," the blonde admitted, her stomach fluttering at the thought of Bea watching, her broad smile dominated her face for a few seconds. "I don't think she's into women though,"

"Between me and you, Bea has never really been into anyone since her ex husband,"

"I heard all about him,"

"He was a prick. He nearly ruined her completely, he was enough to put anyone off meeting anybody again and for a long time Bea hasn't been seen with anyone," Bridget continued, Allie listening in to what was being said. "For all the years I've known Bea now, she's always had this guard built up around her, she very rarely lets anyone in but if she's told you all about Harry then that's a massive step for her. Most of the girls don't even know the full story,"

"I hate that she had to go through all that, she must have been so scared,"

"She was. It wasn't nice to see her like that, to see what he reduced her to but she's strong,"

"She's the strongest person I've ever met,"

"See the thing is Allie, I don't think it matters what you are. All Bea craves is for someone to love her, someone to treat her properly, be everything to her that Harry wasn't,"

"Do you really think she likes me like that?"

"I haven't seen Bea look at anyone the way she's looked at you tonight and it isn't just me that's noticed," the older woman explained. "Franky mentioned something too,"

"Of course she did," Allie laughed slightly, the tattooed brunette was pretty observant and she'd been teasing her redhead friend all evening. Allie had overheard on a couple of occasions but Bea always diverted the conversation onto something new. "How long have you and Franky been going out?"

"Two years next month,"

"Wow. You look great together. She scared me a little bit when I first met her,"

"She can be a bit much," Bridget smiled knowingly. "You gotta learn how to deal with her,"

"It seems like you did, she's obviously mad about you," Allie added, taking a mouthful of beer from the bottle. "She's a really good friend to Bea,"

"They've been through a lot together,"

"Yeah, Bea mentions her a lot, it's nice to have a friend like that, I'm glad she was around when all that shit with Harry was going on,"

It was a few minutes later when Bridget returned from the bar, placing the new drinks on the table before slipping into the seat next to her girlfriend who gently pecked her lips. The rest of the group had scattered all over the bar, Maxine and Boomer were dictating things on the dance floor and Liz had disappeared to see another friend who had arrived.

"Is Allie alright?" Bea questioned, accepting her drink whilst wondering why Allie hadn't returned with Franky's girlfriend.

"She's fine, she's just got caught up talking to someone, said she'd be over in a minute,"

"Say Red, it looks like someone is muscling in on your territory," Franky nodded in the direction of the young blonde, who was leaning in close to another woman as she whispered in her ear. Bea watched them laughing together, the darker haired stranger placing her right hand on Allie's forearm as they continued talking for a few more moments before she began making her way back over. "You best get a move on,"

"Shhh," Bea hushed quickly, well aware Allie was rapidly approaching the table.

"Sorry I was so long, been single five minutes and I'm already getting asked out on a date,"

"That's pretty impressive," the redhead forced her best fake smile, completely ignoring her best friend's glare from across the table. Despite what Franky wanted, Bea wasn't ever one for jumping into things with both feet. She wasn't in the least bit surprised that someone had taken a shine to Allie, she looked the best Bea had ever seen her tonight. "What?"

"Nothing," Allie replied, realising she had been staring for a few seconds, Franky and Bridget were deep in conversation across the table and with the music turned up a little louder, Allie leaned in closer to Bea's ear. "I didn't say it earlier but you look amazing tonight,"

"Scrub up well yourself, Novak. That girl clearly thought so,"

"I knocked her back,"

"What? Why?"

"I think you know why," the blonde whispered, confidently grazing her fingers lightly over the redhead's thigh under the table. The several drinks the younger woman had enjoyed was giving her the courage and when Bea didn't flinch, hesitate or immediately jump away, Allie continued. "And if you didn't, you really should now,"

"Shots everyone!" Boomer arrived out of nowhere, placing the tray of shots down as Allie quickly brought her hand away from where it had settled on Bea's knee.

Suddenly everyone was back huddled around the table and the redhead, who usually stayed away from the shots Boomer ordered, grabbed one and knocked it back quickly doing her best to keep her flustered state to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Bea's head was in a spin, she could barely concentrate as her group of friends gathered all around again. They were joking, laughing, knocking back drinks like there was no tomorrow but all the redhead could think was how on fire she felt. It was a simple touch, a gentle stroke on the inside of her knee from the confident blonde and Bea felt more than she had in a long while. Since Harry, if anyone touched her, she'd freeze up, flinch and want them as far away from her as possible but Allie was different. Yes, she froze but there was no flinching, no eagerness to swat the younger woman's hand away. The panic was there because of how close everyone was but on the whole it felt nice. That little bit of attention was nice.

Allie intrigued Bea from the beginning, ever since she stood on the driveway, explaining why she brought Debbie home, the redhead felt like she wanted to know a lot more about the helpful blonde. Over the last few weeks, she'd gotten to learn more and the more she did, the more she liked.

As the girls busied themselves over drinks and general chatter, Bea slipped off to the toilets, returning a couple of minutes later only to bump straight into the young blonde who was heading in the direction the redhead had just come from.

"Sorry about all that before," Bea blurted out quickly, wanting to get the words out before Allie found her voice. "Boomer gets a little over excited after a drink sometimes,"

"Oh that's really okay," she replied, a drunken giggle following. That amused the redhead, Allie was really okay a half hour ago. Those shots of tequila had done a bit of damage but she was doing her best to act completely sober. "I like her, she's nice and she's hilarious. Everyone has been really nice actually, they've all made me feel really welcome,"

"Well, I think they really like you,"

"Look Bea, about before,"

"It's alright,"

"No, it isn't," the younger woman insisted, shuffling her weight from one foot to the other. She seemed nervous, nothing like the confident woman that was present a little while ago. "I didn't mean to freak you out,"

"I ... I wasn't freaked out,"

"You weren't?" Allie asked and with Bea not trusting her voice, she simply shook her head. "I've just called myself a taxi, if you fancy sharing, we can drop you off on the way?"

"You're going already?" Bea followed, showing her obvious disappointment. "It's still early,"

"I've got an early start on the other side of town tomorrow," she explained, wishing she could cancel and, after picking up on the tone of the older woman's voice, she wasn't the only one wishing. "Maybe we can pick up from here another time,"

"I'd really like that,"

Allie spent the best part of the next five minutes saying her goodbyes to everyone who had been in her company for the night. Franky had got considerably more drunk in the last half an hour and Bridget was doing her best to keep her girlfriend upright, something Bea found amusing. The tattooed brunette seemed to enjoy teasing everyone else at one point or another but this was something that could definitely be used against her in the future and the blonde noted it mentally. Catching Maxine and Boomer by the bar, she spent a few minutes thanking them for a great night when the older redhead reappeared.

"She is fucking hammered," Allie laughed, nodding in the direction of a swaying Franky.

"Yeah, she'll suffer a lot in the morning," Bea returned the same giggle, watching her drunken friend from a distance. "Will you let me know you get home alright?"

"Sure," the blonde almost couldn't hide the smile that threatened her lips, without hesitating, she leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Bea's cheek and lingered for a few seconds, the redhead's scent was addictive, everything about Bea was becoming addictive. "Just so you know when I said we could pick up from here another time, I did mean just us. I knocked back that other woman for a reason,"

Allie's flirty tone sent shivers straight up Bea's spine and the sideways smirk the blonde directed at the older woman as she left said she knew exactly what effect her whispered words just had. It was all the redhead could think of for the remainder of the night and even when she finally rested her head down in the comforts of her bed, her dreams were filled with thoughts of the younger woman.

A couple of days had passed since the night out and Allie was filing some papers at her desk whilst glancing up at the time, nearing it towards five o'clock. She'd been at it since seven that morning and even earlier the morning before that, tiredness was just about taking over. It was just after six, the blonde arrived home and after having a shower, some food and a coffee, she felt a lot better. Settling down on the sofa, she picked up her book from the side and began reading, only completing a couple of pages when the vibration of her phone distracted her. Seeing Bea's name flash up onscreen, it was a distraction she really didn't mind. They'd only managed a couple of messages to one another since the night in the bar and Allie left it at that, not wanting to suffocate the redhead.

 _'Hi, do you fancy that drink? B x'_

Allie battled with herself, typing out a cheeky 'I fancy you' response before she deleted it.

 _'Sure. Usual place? Can be there in an hour A x'_

 _'Great. See you there B x'_

Just under an hour later, Allie was on her way to the bar, wondering if she had ever got herself ready in record time before. She didn't want to be late, that and she was really looking forward to seeing Bea again. Picking out the right clothes, she threw them on, fixed up her hair and called a taxi. The tiredness she felt before didn't even cross her mind now. The bar wasn't as busy as it had been, in fact, tonight was usually one of the quieter nights of the week which was perfect and Allie found the redhead instantly. She was sat by the bar having just bought two drinks from Ben who sent a cheeky knowing wink to his friend as she approached.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi, I got the drinks in,"

"Shall we grab a table?" Allie offered, sending a somewhat playful glare to Ben who was lingering. Bea agreed and moved off first, the blonde poking her tongue towards her friend before she followed. She knew she would no doubt be grilled by him later but right now, all she wanted was a seat at a table away from everyone else around. They took an empty booth, both slipping into the seats opposite one another.

"So," the older woman began nervously before Allie decided to take control of the conversation.

"I'm really sorry I had to take off early the other night,"

"Oh it's alright, don't worry about it,"

"I was having a lot of fun," her eyes glistened. "I didn't want to go,"

"Early starts and horrible hangovers aren't recommended, take it from me,"

"You've had previous?"

"Oh yeah. Got halfway through cutting someone's hair before I had to bail, left her uneven, needless to say she's never returned,"

"Fuck," Allie chuckled, taking a mouthful of alcohol from the bottle. "And there was me thinking you were a professional,"

"Oi, watch it, I may not be so kind with the scissors next time," she warned playfully, noticing the time. "I think my friends will be here soon, they usually pop in after work,"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, it's not that," Bea smiled, it sounded worse than she intended. "It's just, I was sort of hoping it would just be us for a while,"

"Oh,"

"Sorry, that sounded so,"

"Perfect," the blonde interrupted with a wide grin, she really liked Bea's friends and enjoyed being in their company before but she wanted nothing more than for some time alone with the older woman.

"So, how about I do share a taxi with you this time? I've got beers at home,"

"Sounds great,"

With the emerald being quieter than usual, they managed to grab a taxi almost straight away, much to Bea's delight. Her friends were arriving soon and she'd told them her other plans would prevent her from meeting them like she usually would have done. She felt guilty for blowing her friends off but she had really been looking forward to spending time with Allie again and ever since the blonde suggested they be alone, it's all Bea had thought about.

"Shit," she cursed, fumbling the key in her hand as she struggled to find the lock. Nerves were getting the better of her, something she really couldn't control. "Fuck sake,"

"Here, let me," Allie stepped forward, giggling lightly as she took the key from the older woman's visibly shaky hand. She unlocked the door straight away, shooting a smirk at Bea for a moment. "After you,"

"I can take your jacket,"

"Where's Debbie tonight?" She asked, slipping the leather coat from her shoulders before handing it over.

"She's staying at her friend's," Bea replied, taking a few steps towards the kitchen area, before spinning around. "She's taken quite a shine to you, you know?"

"Uh huh, can't say I blame her for that,"

"You're so sure of yourself, Novak," her eyes rolled as she scanned the contents of her fridge. "Beer or wine?"

"I'll stick to beer, thanks,"

"Feel free to make yourself at home," Bea said, handing over an open bottle. "I'm just going to get changed out of these, you don't mind do you?"

"Course not, go ahead,"

"I won't be long,"

With Bea gone, Allie made herself comfortable in the lounge, flicking on the television to find a music channel. She settled back on the sofa, catching a glimpse of the redhead's sketch book that was laid open on the side table. Curiosity got the better of her and she lifted the book onto her lap, studying the amazing work in front of her. The drawings were incredible and it was pretty clear the older woman's talents didn't just end at cutting hair. There were finished sketches of Debbie, some landscape drawings and one of her group of friends, she carefully turned from page to page when she heard Bea come from upstairs, she placed the sketchbook back where it was on the table.

"Cute pyjamas," she teased, Bea wandering into the lounge in her nightwear, Allie had to stop her mind from drifting and her eyes from wandering.

"They were a gift from Debbie," she explained, sitting herself down on the sofa next to the younger woman.

"I didn't know you were so talented,"

"With what?"

"The drawings," Allie added, nodding towards the book. "Seriously Bea, they're amazing,"

"You looked at them?"

"Erm, yeah sorry, it's just the book was open,"

"Oh,"

"I only saw these two," the blonde continued, reaching round to take the book back into her lap. "And the two on the other pages,"

"Right, that's enough then," Bea said cautiously, chewing her bottom lip. "Can I get it back, please?"

"Why? You haven't got some naughty pictures in here have you?" Allie giggled.

"What? No,"

"So, let me see then," despite the redhead's best efforts, Allie managed to get to one of the last pages of the book, the drawing was unfinished but the blonde could always spot herself a mile away and knew instantly it was herself. "You started to draw me?"

"Yeah I er, I needed someone new, someone different," Bea's cheeks were blushing, her words stuttered. "You probably think I'm really weird,"

"No, that's not what I think at all. I'm actually very flattered. Your face has went the same colour as your hair though,"

"Fuck," she cursed aloud, making a feeble attempt to cover her coloured cheeks. "Can I get the book back now?"

"Sure," Allie agreed with a smirk. "If you can get it,"

"Come on, don't play games,"

"You can do better than that,"

"I can," Bea unexpectedly launched herself forward, pushing the younger woman down onto the sofa and onto her back. The redhead grabbed her work book back, not realising she was practically hovering above Allie until she felt the gentle steadying touch of the blonde's fingers on either side of her waist.

"Are you okay?" Allie's throaty whisper could barely be heard from underneath Bea's body, she was surprised that she could even manage that, the feeling of the older woman's frame on top of hers was driving her crazy. She kept her hands steady, her fingers stroking Bea's side through the fabric of her top. "What are you thinking about, right now?"

"You really want to know?" Bea asked, Allie simply nodding as she watched the woman above her gulp. "I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you,"

"So, why don't you?"

"Because I don't really know what I'm doing,"

With that, Allie took a breath and slowly leant forward, capturing Bea's bottom lip perfectly between her own. Gently and lovingly, she engaged herself in kissing the redhead and smiled when she felt a response. It was electric. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she savoured the taste of the older woman's lips with her own. It was just how she thought it would be, in fact, it was even better. Carefully moving her hands up, she cupped Bea's face, deepening the kiss, feeling the vibrations of the groaning against her mouth.

"I have wanted to do that for so long,"


	12. Chapter 12

Bea was straddling the blonde on her sofa, Allie's fingers had slowly crept under the older woman's pyjama shirt and were currently tracing soft lazy patterns on her skin, her blue sparkle eyes, thick with desire gazing up at her. Bea had never been kissed like that before, so soft, so gentle and loving. In turn, she had never kissed anyone back the way she just had with the young blonde. She made an attempt to steady her breathing and was waiting for her brain to catch up with the rest of her body, waiting for herself to snap back to some sort of reality and panic but it didn't happen. As nervous as she was, the redhead didn't feel any urge to get up and run. Instead, she studied Allie's face, taking in every beautiful feature that possessed it.

"You're shaking," Allie finally commented, her own breathing returning to a steadier rate.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright," she smiled gently, slowly slipping her hands around the the base of Bea's back. Before making every move, she silently asked herself if the older woman would be ok with whatever it was she was going to do. The last thing she wanted now was to freak Bea out and after her bastard of an ex husband, Allie wouldn't have been surprised if something, anything, unsettled the redhead. "It's quite nice actually, it shows I've still got it,"

"It?" Bea questioned curiously.

"The famous Novak charm," Allie winked, Bea almost shuddering. Whatever this was, she'd never felt it before.

"Did you really ever think you lost it?"

"No, not really," she said, they both laughed, Allie tucking some of the red curls behind the older woman's ear. She lightly ran her thumb across Bea's cheek. "You're really beautiful when you smile,"

"I'm really not,"

"You are. Don't argue with me,"

"So. Do you use this famous Novak charm on all the girls?" Bea teased, smirking down on the blonde still beneath her.

"No. Just the really hot ones," Allie struck back, the same teasing tone lingering in her voice. Bea's cheeks blushed up quickly, something else the blonde loved already.

"I never know how to take a compliment," Bea stuttered a little, praying the redness of her cheeks would fade as quickly as they appeared. "Harry, he never... Well, he,"

"He was an asshole," Allie offered, Bea being grateful for the interruption. "And, he didn't deserve any of you. You should have someone tell you every day just how beautiful you are,"

"Well, if we are starting from today, you can tick the box for day one,"

"And I'm already thinking about day two,"

"Can I kiss you again?" Bea asked, feeling very much like a bashful sixteen year old. It was nice, something she had never really had before and she was determined to embrace it.

"You don't have to ask,"

Allie's words barely left her mouth when Bea crashed their lips together, hard at first then she immediately softened, sinking herself fully into the blonde's embrace from beneath her. Placing both hands on either side of the younger woman's face, she caressed her cheek with her left thumb, her right hand drawing her in even closer, deepening the hot, wet kiss. She only parted reluctantly for breath, Allie leaning upwards, a frustrated groan leaving her mouth as she attempted to carry on from where the redhead had just left things.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Allie responded, somewhat surprised she had just been asked that particular question. She pushed herself up, forcing Bea to sit back on the sofa and as they sat side by side, the blonde lightly grazed her fingers across the redhead's still shaking hand. She didn't need to think about staying, from the second she was asked the answer was yes but she wanted Bea to be sure. She didn't want her to make any rash decisions based on her sudden heightened feelings. She'd been there before herself and usually feelings of regret followed.

"I'm sure," Bea nodded, tangling her fingers with Allie's. "I'm one hundred percent sure, Debbie won't be back until some point tomorrow and now you're here, I don't want you to go,"

"You better dig out another pair of your amazing pyjamas then," she teased with a smirk, the older woman's face breaking out into a warm smile afterwards.

Moving swiftly around the lounge a short while later, Bea switched the lights off, locked the front door and took Allie by the hand, leading her upstairs. The butterflies in the pit of the redhead's stomach intensified as they made it into the dimly lit bedroom. Allie noticed Bea's room was much like the rest of the house. Nicely decorated, simple but homely with a cosy comfortable feel. She stood just in from the doorway, Bea raking through her bottom drawer before she tossed some nightwear in her direction, asking if they were alright.

"Perfect, thanks," Allie answered, smiling gratefully. She didn't have it in her to inform the other woman that she didn't usually wear any pyjama's to bed.

"The en-suite is just through there," she nodded towards the door at the opposite end of the bedroom. "There's a spare toothbrush and I'll go make sure there's everything else you might need,"

"Ok, great, thanks,"

Bea disappeared into the en-suite, Allie stepping further into the bedroom. She ran her fingers along the sheets of the bed, moving to the other side, noticing the near side seemed to be where the redhead slept. Unbuttoning her shirt, she shrugged it from her shoulders and it dropped to the floor, along with her jeans, totally unaware Bea had returned back into the room.

She'd only been there a few seconds, standing in the doorway as the blonde removed her shirt. Her stomach dipped and she chewed her lip before holding her nerve to cross the bedroom floor, she closed the gap between them, pressing the front of her body against Allie's back who let a content groan escape her lips. The last thing the blonde was expecting was this and after her initial surprise, she relaxed into it.

"I hope this is ok," she whispered, grazing her lips softly against the blonde's now naked shoulder who shivered at the touch.

"Of course it is, it's more than ok," Allie reassured, enjoying a few more seconds before she wriggled herself around, stood only in her underwear, Bea was mesmerised, the words and sentences she attempted to form in her head, couldn't leave her lips. She couldn't help but drag her eyes all over the younger woman's perfect figure and the blonde enjoyed watching Bea's reaction. She was in awe and Allie was sure no one had ever looked at her like that before. "Are you alright in there?"

"Hmm," Bea murmured, her throat suddenly dry. "Sorry, I realise that I'm staring like some sort of idiot,"

"It's ok," Allie giggled, the older woman was so incredibly cute it attracted the blonde to her even more. "I'm not complaining,"

Tentatively Allie stepped forward, immediately closing the small gap between them, she captured the redhead's soft lips with her own. Already, she loved kissing Bea. Since the night at the Emerald last week, she thought about it, fantasised about it and still it was more than she ever thought it would be.

With Bea's hands settled on her waist, the blonde carefully edged them backwards until they crashed onto the king sized bed. Their hungry lips only parted for a mere number of seconds before Allie carried on, her hands working underneath the redhead's shirt, edging it upwards, revealing more of Bea's body before it was lifted over her head and tossed to the floor.

This time, it was the blonde who was hovering above, roles reversed from earlier in the lounge. Bea swallowed hard, attempting to relax and steady her breathing, her heart rate quickening. She hadn't been this exposed to anyone in so long and she managed to control her fears until she felt the blonde's fingers tracing the outline of her nightwear bottoms.

"Allie," she broke away from the blonde's lips, turning her head away instinctively. She couldn't do it, after doing so well to get to this particular point, the rest was a step too far. "I can't. I'm sorry, I can't,"

"Hey," she hushed, removing herself from above the redhead, to lay by her side. She reached out, gently turning Bea's face towards her. "It's ok, I shouldn't have rushed it,"

"I'm such an idiot,"

"No, you aren't. Bea, we don't have to do anything, you don't have to do anything,"

"I want to," Bea confessed, taking hold of the younger blonde's hand before kissing the fingertips that had so gently and lovingly traced her body moments before. "I've never wanted to so much before but,"

"I know," Allie interrupted, sensing Bea struggle a little.

"Sex. It's never been my thing,"

"It's alright," she whispered, tracing circles on the older woman's shoulder. She wanted Bea more than anything, wanted to reach out and discover and worship every inch of the redhead's body but she'd wait. She'd wait however long she needed to. She knew Bea's previous experiences were anything but pleasant and the last thing she wanted was to push her when she wasn't ready. What she did want was for Bea to enjoy and saviour every second and tonight, she wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry,"

"You've got nothing to apologise for,"

"I brought you up here, I asked you to stay the night,"

"And I'm glad you did," the blonde's voice was still a gentle whisper. "But that doesn't mean you owe me anything. I've had a really good time tonight and the fact I'm just here next to you is more than enough for me,"

"It is?"

"Of course it is,"

"I've never really done this before," Bea spoke, Allie resting her head down comfortably on the same pillow. "I mean just laying here with someone like this, it's nice,"

"It is," she agreed, twirling some of the redhead's curls around her fingers as she stifled a tired yawn. "Tired?"

"A little, it's been a long week,"

"You should sleep, I'll still be here in the morning,"

Bea awoke early the next morning, taking a few seconds before opening her eyes. She couldn't feel the presence of the blonde laying next to her and was disappointed thinking she had in fact disappeared during the night or early morning. Slipping out from underneath the sheets, Bea made the short trip into the en-suite before making her way downstairs. She came to a halt outside the kitchen door, music was playing from the radio but Allie's voice was heard over the song that was currently playing. The redhead smiled, silently cursing herself for thinking the young woman had broken her promise by leaving.

"Good morning," Allie chirped, her beaming smile radiating from her face, she pulled a seat out from the table, urging the older woman to take a seat. "I thought you might have freaked out a bit waking up with me this morning, so I made you some breakfast,"

"Thank you,"

"You alright?" She asked, sitting down to the food she had prepared.

"Yeah," Bea nodded, helping herself to fresh coffee out the pot. "I thought you had gone,"

"Nah, I said I wouldn't. Just couldn't sleep so I raided your fridge for breakfast ingredients. I am needed at work though, so I'll make myself scarce before Debbie gets home,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem," the blonde grinned, watching the redhead tuck into breakfast instead of eating her own. "Can I see you again later?"

"You can see me anytime you like,"

"After work then?" Allie asked, chewing her lip in a way Bea was beginning to love, she nodded her response, taking a mouthful of food from her plate. "Already looking forward to it,"

"Me too,"

After enjoying breakfast together, the blonde realised time was getting on and both woman weren't quite sure when the younger Smith would be returning from staying over with friends. Allie didn't want Bea to face any awkward questions from her Daughter so had already decided, from the minute she woke, that she would leave early, get changed for work at home then go about the rest of her day.

"Right, I best be off before I'm late. I haven't been late in two years and I don't want to give the guys any excuse for grilling me,"

"Wait," Bea spoke quickly, making her way from the table to the door, where the blonde was almost ready to make her exit. Stepping forward with an air of confidence about her, the redhead leaned forward and planted a warm, wanting kiss on a surprised Allie's lips. "Thank you so much for last night,"

"There's no need but if that's how you say thank you, I'm certainly not going to complain," she laughed, engaging herself in another kiss before she reluctantly broke free. "I'll give you a message later when I get away from work,"

"Ok,"

With one last kiss from the blonde, Bea practically had to push her out the front door, reminding her that she didn't want to be late for work for the first time in years. Allie had only been gone half an hour when Debbie returned home, commenting once again on her Mum's smiley appearance. She managed to shrug it off like she had done before, changing the subject entirely but her mind was firmly on the young blonde that had spent the night in her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

It was mid afternoon when Bea decided to take the short drive across town to visit Bridget and more specifically, Franky. Debbie had a late night at her friend's and went off to catch up on sleep and too much was swirling around the older Smith's mind to just sit at home alone. She cleaned up the kitchen and tried sketching in her book for a while but her mind was going at 100mph and she couldn't fully focus. Despite her immense talent for teasing, the tattooed brunette was always good to turn to for any serious topics of discussion and Bea was almost relieved to find that Bridget was off out at work when she arrived.

They had been talking for around twenty minutes, Franky arriving back into the lounge with two chilled bottles of water before she gazed at her old friend with narrowed eyes. She could sense something was up from the minute Bea arrived but hadn't brought it up until now.

"Something is different," she pondered, still staring at the redhead who was doing her utmost best to keep the obvious smile from her lips. "What's gone on?"

"Nothing,"

"Bullshit," she scoffed, sitting back on the chair she vacated minutes before. "Come on, I know you, something has definitely gone on,"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't show for drinks last night for starters. I'm getting a different vibe somehow and you know I'll just keep guessing until you actually tell me what it is that's made you so giddy,"

"Giddy?" She laughed. She'd never been described as being that before. Not ever.

"Yes, you know exactly what I mean, now spill,"

"Ok, alright," Bea took a breath. "I kissed Allie last night,"

"I knew it, I fucking knew it," Franky gushed excitedly, pointing fingers at her now blushing friend. Having been banging on about it since the blonde arrived in the salon for the first time, she knew the tattooed younger woman would be pleased at that little revelation. "How was it? She's a good kisser, right?"

"Amazing. She's..." She stopped herself for a few seconds, trying to think of a word suitable to explain just how perfect and brilliant the blonde was. "She's just so..."

"Fuck," Franky laughed, taking a drink from her bottle. "You've got it so bad for little blondie, haven't you?"

"Piss off," she nudged her friend's shoulder playfully. "It was so good to have her next to me all night, I haven't had that in so long, it made me feel safe,"

"She stayed over?" Franky was surprised. "Was it just a smooch?"

"Yeah, I sort of froze over when she tried to take it any further,"

"Shit,"

"I know. I'm such an idiot, Franky," she sighed heavily. "I'm sure the last thing she needs is a vulnerable, unsure fool who's terrified of intimacy. She was great about it all but now, I'm not so sure what she thought about it,"

"I'd bet everything I had on her feeling no different," she saw how the blonde had been looking at Bea, especially more recently and she'd been banging on and on about it, not that her friend believed it or listened at the time. "Trust me Red, if it was just about sex, she wouldn't have stayed the night and she wouldn't have still been there this morning,"

"You think?"

"I know. Plus, the way she looks at you, that's way more than just a need to get you between the sheets for sex,"

"I wanted to," Bea confessed truthfully. "For the first time, I actually wanted to take that step with her but it dawned on me that I just don't know how to,"

"Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, I think so, I would never have asked her to stay otherwise,"

"Then let her take the lead,"

"She's got more to go on than me. What if I'm not, you know, good enough?"

"No chance of that," she smiled, finding her friend's doubt sort of cute. "Just trust her, let her concentrate all on you, it's obvious that's all she wants and that's rare, trust me,"

"I've never known someone to be so gentle, so kind, she didn't push for anything or make a big deal out of things. I pretty much told her I didn't really know what the fuck I was doing and she didn't even blink, I'm sure others would have ran a mile,"

"Blondie is one of the good ones," she could tell and her judge of character was usually spot on. "When are you seeing her again?"

"Tonight. I think she's going to come over after work,"

"Nervous?"

"A little," she exhaled, biting briefly on her bottom lip. "But Debbie will be home. Shit, I haven't even thought about how Debbie will take all this, what if she freaks out, we're really getting on again, I don't want to ruin anything with her,"

"Woah, slow down. You don't need to say anything to Deb, alright? At least not yet, Allie's a friend and the idea of anything happening between you two will definitely be the last thing on her mind," Franky reassured her calmly. "Plus, Debs has always been OK with me and she gets on great with Gidge,"

"But I'm her Mum, it's completely different,"

"She's a smart kid, red. I reckon, so long as you're happy and she can see that you are, she won't care who you are with but really, you don't need to worry about that right now,"

"Yeah, you're right," she replied, attempting to push that particular hurdle to the back of her mind. They'd kissed a couple of times and Allie spent the night, she had no real idea of where things would go from here. "It's not like I'm a complete expert at relationships and we've only kissed a couple of times, I'll take it day by day,"

"Good idea," Franky agreed, her grin turning into her usual trademark cheeky one. "So, back to last night, she made the first move, right?"

"What do you think?" Bea laughed. "We would still be there now if she was ever waiting for me to do it,"

"Did you er, you know," she winked, her redhead friend not quite following. "Slip the tongue,"

"Fuck off Franky,"

"Come on, give me some details at least,"

"No way," Bea insisted with a chuckle, this was so typical of Franky, not that she ever had been in this particular position before but her friends had been and Bea would always sit back and observe whilst the tattooed brunette grilled the others about their experiences on dates. "She's a good kisser, that's all you're getting out of me,"

"For now," she said, sure of herself. "Seriously though, all jokes aside, I'm happy you found her. I like her and I think she could be really good for you,"

"Thanks, do me a favour though and don't mention this to the other girls just yet,"

"Of course I won't, this stays between us for as long as you want it to,"

A couple of hours later, Bea was back home having spent an hour or so catching up with Debbie. The younger Smith woman was feeling a lot better after recharging her batteries with much needed sleep and had been filling her Mum in on last night's events at her friend's house. Debbie offered to make a start on dinner preparations when the redhead revealed Allie was arriving after her shift at work was over. She didn't mind that, she really liked the older blonde and loved talking to her about music and gigs. It was nice to see her Mum make new friends and she could tell she enjoyed Allie's company more than anyone. She was always laughing around her and Debbie had noticed that they seemed to be spending more and more time together.

After starting dinner prep in the kitchen, Debbie wandered back through to the lounge, sticking her head around the door.

"Is Allie staying for dinner do you think?"

"Erm, yeah maybe," Bea was unsure, interrupted when the doorbell rang. Glancing at the time, she realised that it was more than likely Allie waiting on the doorstep having messaged a short while ago to say she was finished for the day. "That'll probably be her now, I'll go ask her,"

Allie drove back to her flat after work, freshening herself up before making her way to Bea's. Work seemed to drag on and every passing hour was almost torture, all she wanted was to see the redhead again. It's a thought that had dominated her mind for most of the day, to the point she found it hard to concentrate. It wasn't a feeling she was all too familiar with. Whilst being with Charlotte was great in ways, she never experienced feelings like this. She felt like a teenager, desperate for school to end so she could spend time with her crush.

Arriving at Bea's, she raised her hand to the door, preparing to tap her knuckles off the wooden surface when it swung open.

"Hi," she grinned, the butterflies in her stomach already going crazy at the simple sight of the equally smiling older woman.

"Hey, come in," Bea invited, pushing the door open further for the blonde to make her way inside. "How was work?"

"Distracting," she laughed, answering simply. "I sort of couldn't stop thinking about you,"

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

"Kissing you last night," she answered, striding a step forward, her fingers lightly grazing Bea's forearm. "Wanting to kiss you again tonight,"

"Debbie's home," Bea revealed quietly, taking a step back from Allie's tempting advances. "She's in the kitchen making dinner actually,"

"Oh,"

"Hey, I thought I heard voices," right on cue, Debbie's head peered round from the kitchen door, momentarily, Bea panicked slightly, wondering if her young Daughter had heard any of the conversation she had just had with the younger woman. When Debbie continued, she realised she was being over cautious, she hadn't heard a thing. "Allie, I assume you're staying for dinner?"

"Er, I guess I could," she answered, glancing at Bea trying to gauge the correct answer from her. "I don't want to put you guys out,"

"Don't be silly, I always make way too much, Mum will tell you,"

"She does," the older woman confirmed with a nod. "I normally take some for Franky and the girls,"

"Count me in then,"

"Great, it'll be ready in about twenty minutes," she replied, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"You don't mind if I stay for dinner?"

"Of course not," Bea smiled, the blonde leaning in a little closer again before the redhead grabbed her hand, leading them both through to the lounge, further away from where Debbie was working on dinner. She gently guided the blonde backwards, the door clicking shut with the force of the blonde's body being pressed against it. "As it turns out, all I've thought about today is kissing you again too,"

"So, kiss me,"

Bea did just that, briefly brushing her lips against Allie's, savouring the feeling, the gentleness, the taste before she drew the blonde in and deepened the kiss further. Forty eight hours ago, the thought of kissing someone would have almost made the redhead sick with nerves but here she was, the younger woman pushed up against the door with Bea enjoying every moment of having Allie's mouth work with her own.

"Fuck, you're good at that," she said almost breathless, Allie grinned, tilting the redhead's chin upwards before she placed a single kiss back on the lips she'd just been parted from. Already, she felt like she could kiss Bea forever. "I went to see Franky earlier, I spoke a bit about you, I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all," Allie responded, taking the decision to lead Bea over to the sofa, where they both sat down, side by side. "So long as it was the good type of chat that was going on,"

"Course it was. She knows you spent the night,"

"Bet she loved that,"

"She likes you,"

"Well, unluckily for her, I've got my eye on a beautiful redhead,"

"That Novak charm again, huh?" Bea joked, laughing afterwards. "I just had to talk to someone about last night, I felt a bit silly about the whole thing but Franky made me see things a bit clearer. Usually when someone new comes along and threatens the group, she hates them, she's so protective of us all. A few months ago, Boomer met some guy and he joined us for a couple of nights but Franky couldn't fucking stand him,"

"I'm so glad you didn't tell me this before you invited me out last week,"

"Nah you don't need to worry, you've made quite the impression,"

"And what about you?" She asked, tucking a red curl behind the older woman's ear. "What sort of impression have I made on you?"

"You already know the answer to that question," Bea smirked, enjoying the close attention Allie was giving her. This was all new. The thought of anyone remotely coming near would freak her out before but with the blonde, she seemed to relax under her touch. It was nice and suddenly, she didn't want to break contact but thought it'd be best to. Especially with Debbie close by. "You make me feel like I'm a sixteen year old,"

"You don't trust yourself to sit next to me?" Allie giggled, watching as Bea moved over to the other sofa opposite.

"No," she laughed with the blonde. She really didn't trust herself or her self control. Allie had been there for ten minutes and already the urge to keep kissing her was overwhelming. "I want to kiss you and not stop and that's a problem when Debbie is next door,"

"Another time then,"


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next couple of weeks both Allie and Bea had done their best to fit in seeing one another around their work schedules and other commitments. The blonde had stayed over once more at the redhead's, with Debbie gone for that particular night, it seemed too good an opportunity to waste so Bea invited her over to stay the night. Ever since she had Allie's body close up against hers as she slept, she craved it more. It made her feel safer than she had ever felt in her whole life which wasn't extremely difficult but it was nice and something she hoped she could get used to in the future.

That night was much like the first night they spent together. Allie arrived a little after six with pizza and beers she'd picked up on the way, with it being a few days since they last seen one another, the last thing the young blonde wanted was for Bea to be stuck in the kitchen all night preparing a meal. They settled down to watch a movie but rather predictably, neither paid much attention to the tv once it got started. The redhead spent most of it, attached to Allie's lips, engaging in gentle, soft and hungry kisses. Kissing Allie was already one of the older woman's most favourite things to do. It was addictive and anytime it had happened, she needed more.

They eventually got themselves upstairs to the bedroom but like before, something held Bea back and like before, Allie just smiled, settled down and cuddled into the older woman, showing her it was no big deal. She could see how difficult it was for Bea and she didn't see a need to rush anything. She had rushed into things before, her relationship with Charlotte was pretty speedy and that hardly turned out great. If things with the redhead were going to be different, the younger woman was happy for them to be.

Allie was working with her favourite kid today and was waiting for Jaiden to arrive. She'd been waiting five minutes and used the spare time to send a little message to Bea, letting her know she was being thought of before the dark haired youngster jumped into the passenger seat of the car. He'd aced his job interview and as promised, they were off to spend the afternoon at the new burger restaurant in town. After waiting twenty minutes for a table, they settled down.

"So, how's things with you?" He asked, the waiter taking their food and drinks order before disappearing.

"You know, it's my job to ask you those sort of questions,"

"I know, I know," he laughed gently. "I just thought I'd ask, seen as you'd just broken up with your girlfriend the last time we saw one another, that's rough and I just like to know you're ok,"

"Thank you but I'm actually doing alright, honestly,"

"Good, you don't seem the type to let things get to you and, if you don't mind me saying, a beautiful woman like yourself, I doubt you'll be on the single train for long,"

"Never mind me. With charm like that, how come you're still single?" She laughed, Jaiden's cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "I am sort of seeing someone actually, the single train isn't really for me,"

"Really? What's she like?"

"You really want to sit here and talk about my love life kid?"

"I don't mind," he shrugged, taking a drink as soon as the waiter returned with both tall glasses of coke. "We always talk about me and I know, it's your job and all that but I like when we talk about you too. You're different from all the rest, I see you more like a cool aunt or something,"

"A cool aunt?"

"Yeah," they both laughed. "You seem happier, so whoever this new woman is, she's obviously doing all the right things,"

"She's ... Like someone I've never met before. She's tough, smart and really beautiful and she's a really good Mum too, not that she believes any of those things,"

"She's got kids?"

"Just one. Debbie, she's seventeen, a really smart kid, she'll go places,"

"Does she like you?"

"I think so," Allie answered. "But she has no idea about her Mum and me, I'm not sure if everything would change when she does find out but that's a way off yet, so I try not to worry too much about it,"

"I'm sure it'll all be fine,"

"I wish I had your optimism,"

"You said it yourself, she's smart," he continued. "So, she'll be smart enough to see you making her Mum happy and that's all she'll probably care about,"

"Yeah maybe. Anyway, enough about me. When do you start work? You nervous?"

"The beginning of next week, I've got a couple of days training then I'll be straight to it. I'm excited to get started. I really wouldn't have got it without your help though,"

"Don't be daft. You're the one that aced the interview, not me,"

"I would have shown up a nervous blubbering wreck if it wasn't for you. Seriously Allie, you have done so much for me, not just the interview thing. I'll never forget it,"

"That's what I'm here for just happy I could help you out, you're a good kid Jaid, you just needed the break,"

"Thank you. The only way is up now, right?"

"Exactly. For both of us too,"

After lunch, Allie dropped Jaiden off before doubling back on herself, ending up in the Emerald where she'd arranged to meet with Ben during his break. With it being early and midweek, the bar was quiet, a few regular customers sitting in the corner where they always seemed to be, one of them putting some music in from the jukebox as the blonde took a seat with her friend close behind, two coffees in hand.

They'd been chatting for ten minutes, mostly about what events the bar had coming up in the next couple of weeks before Ben predictably took the conversation in a new direction.

"So Al, how's things going with the hot red?"

"Her name is Bea," she corrected, rolling her eyes at how he smirked back at her. "And things are good, I haven't seen her the last couple of days because we've both been busy with work but hopefully I will tonight,"

"Withdrawals huh?"

"Something like that,"

"You've got that little Novak twinkle back in your eye again, I like it,"

"What are you talking about?" Allie laughed from behind her mug.

"You know what I'm talking about, I haven't seen that sparkle for a while now,"

"I dated your friend for months,"

"I know and I thought you two would have been great together, for a while I guess I was right but I don't think I ever saw you like this,"

"Have you heard much from her?" She asked, not sure if she even cared much for the answer. The last thing she wanted to do was sit here and talk about her ex.

"Saw her yesterday when she popped in. She went to Sydney for a week to let her hair down,"

"And she's doing alright?"

"Yeah, I think so, at least that's what she said to me," he confirmed, figuring it was most likely a really awkward subject for his blonde, blue eyed friend to discuss. He flipped the conversation back onto Bea, noticing how much and how quickly Allie's body language changed at the mention of the other woman. "You're sitting there like a schoolgirl with a huge crush,"

"Piss off embarrassing me, can we talk about something else?"

"Allie Novak all coy over another woman, I never thought I'd see the day,"

"Yeah well, this one is different,"

"I can tell," he grinned knowingly, leaning forward towards the blonde, his eyes flickering from over her shoulder then back. "She's just this minute walked in by the way,"

"What?" Allie shot her head round, seeing Bea walk in with Maxine close behind. The blonde realising they had obviously closed the salon for lunch, she remembered mentioning to the older woman over the phone that she would be here with Ben for an hour or so today. Their gazes locked, Allie's stomach dipping when the redhead shot her a longing look and somewhat cheeky smirk. It had only been forty eight hours since she saw her but she'd really missed her and it had felt a lot longer. She turned back to her friend who was half way out his seat, offering to serve the two woman now waiting up by the bar.

"Ladies, I don't normally see you in here this early," he commented, making his way back to his usual side of bar, Allie quickly appearing next to the redhead and her friend. "Here for lunch or just seeing the sights?"

"Fuck Ben," Allie cursed quietly, neither Bea or Maxine picking up on it. She glared at him.

"Not my type sweetheart," Maxine chuckled, accepting the menus before she turned to the blonde who stifled her own giggle. "Hey. Are you joining us hun?"

"Oh no thanks, I've already eaten and I should be getting back to work,"

"Another time then," Maxine offered, studying the menu whilst the other two woman went further off to the side.

"Hey," she chewed her lip, an obvious grin threatening to show. "So, was it the food or the sights that brought you here?"

"What do you think?" Bea shot back the same smirk. "I remembered you said you'd be here, I was hoping to catch you before you left,"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you," she admitted, glancing across at Maxine who was busy in conversation before she locked looks with Allie's bright blue gaze again. "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too,"

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Sure, I was hoping you'd ask that. Your place?"

"I was thinking more a walk along the beach or something?"

"Sounds great," Allie added, a little surprised at the change of scene Bea wished for but realised it was more than likely due to Debbie being home. The older woman had got a little panicked the week before, thinking the younger Smith may have caught on to something due to all the blonde's visits. "I should get away from work at five, I'll give you a message and we can sort out the rest, ok?"

"Ok, sounds perfect. Now get lost," Bea giggled. "I really want to kiss you and it's killing me that I can't,"

"Later," the blonde winked teasingly.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to whizz by and Allie was filing some of her papers, clearing her desk in preparation to finish for the day when there was a gentle knock on the office door, her other support working colleague, poked her head around the door, interrupting which she immediately apologised for.

"Hey Allie, I know you're just finishing up but there's someone here to see you," Jane informed her, the blonde instantly wondering who it was. She'd just not long left Bea, so it wouldn't be her, unless something was wrong. "I said you were busy but she said it's urgent,"

"Erm ok," she swallowed, worried that something bad had happened. Maybe it was Bea. "Send her straight through,"

"Alright blondie," a smiling Franky appeared after a couple of seconds, Allie visibly relaxing knowing by the brunette's cheeky smile that nothing was so urgent after all.

"What are you doing here?" She decided to ask, closing her office door over before making her way back behind her desk.

"Was sort of hoping we could have a little chat,"

"Ok, sure," Allie agreed, nodding towards an empty chair indicating for the other woman to take a seat. "Is this about Bea?"

Of course it was. It's not like it would be about anyone else but she asked anyway.

"Listen, she would rip my fucking head off if she knew I was doing this, so it stays between us, alright?" Franky urged, the blonde nodding. "She's been through a lot, more than you could ever imagine and she hasn't so much as looked at anyone in a long time but she really likes you,"

"I know she does,"

"That's huge for her,"

"She's told me everything,"

"What?" She seemed surprised, her eyebrows raising. "What do you mean, everything?"

"With Harry, what he did to her, she's told me everything," she said quietly, leaning forward on the desk slightly. "I don't even know him but I'm pretty sure I have never hated someone so much in all my life,"

"He was a smug bastard, in the beginning I never knew what red saw in him, I'd kill him in seconds if I ever got near him again,"

"And I'd be right there next to you, trust me,"

"She doesn't talk about that, about him, not to anyone, not even the other girls,"

"I know," Allie nodded. "I know how big a step that was for her to tell me. I can only imagine how much he messed with her head and that's why I won't rush things,"

"She's scared of getting close to people, scared of letting people in,"

"That's understandable after everything but none of that puts me off, I'm not like that. I really like her Franky but any sort of forward steps we make, they'll be at Bea's pace, not mine,"

"Where have you been all her life? I like you blondie, I think you are exactly what Red needs," she confessed truthfully, leaning forwards. "Don't make me be wrong, don't hurt her,"

"I never would," Allie promised, reassuring the older woman's best friend as much as she could. "You have my word,"

"I'll remember you said that,"

"I hope you do," she added. "I appreciate the chat, you're looking out for Bea and I'm glad she's got someone like you in her corner,"

"She's my best friend, there's nothing I want more than to see her happy,"

"That's all I want too. So, are we done here?"

"Sure,"

"Good because I have a date with a hot red that I need to attend and I won't have you making me late," they both laughed, Franky about to speak until Allie continued. "I know, don't worry, I won't even mention you were here,"

"Thanks blondie, I'll see you around,"

It was just after eight o'clock when Allie picked Bea up from the house and they made the short ten minute drive down to the beach. Parking up the car, they walked side by side for a while, talking about each other's day. It was quiet, the odd few people had passed since they began walking but on the whole, there weren't many bodies around. The beach was rammed full of people during the day, it was much more peaceful and relaxing at night.

They'd been silently enjoying each other's company for the last few minutes when Allie felt the older woman's fingers brush gently against her own, Bea took her hand back after a couple of short seconds, unsure of whether or not to go for it and the blonde smiled to herself. The redhead's uncertainty was something the younger woman found adorable. She'd never really witnessed it so much in someone before but if anything, it attracted Allie to her even more.

"Sorry," she sighed, sensing Allie was still watching her. "I'm a bit of a clueless idiot when it comes to all this, I don't know what's alright and what isn't,"

"Hey, whatever you want is ok with me," Allie reassured with almost a whisper, her fingers now stroking over Bea's.

"Do you want to sit for a little while?"

"Yeah. Sure,"

Allie sat first, Bea following, her hand resting on the blonde's knee until she settled properly onto the sand beneath. The redhead tentatively rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder, who smiled as she did so.

"Do you have a happy place?" Bea wondered after a couple of minutes. Allie leant back slightly, silently urging her to continue. "Like somewhere to go when it all gets too much, when you just need some time alone, away from everyone,"

"No, I can't say I do,"

"This is mine," she confessed, sighing almost contently. Allie stayed quiet, letting her fingers be entwined with the redhead's. "I used to come down here to get away from him. I'd just sit here for hours, wondering if I ever had to go back. I always did, of course,"

"Hey," Allie's voice was soothing, she tilted the other woman's gaze up to her and leant forward, gently pecking the lips she'd been longing to kiss again. "He can't hurt you anymore, you never have to go back to that again. You never have to do anything you don't want to do,"

"Would you mind if we stayed here for a bit and just sat quietly?"

"No," she answered simply, her thumb tracing over the lips she'd just kissed. "We can sit here for as long as you want to,"


	15. Chapter 15

After another day at work, Bea stopped off at the supermarket on the way home to buy ingredients for dinner then arrived back at the house. The redhead had invited Allie over at six o'clock, offering to cook for the young blonde who was more than happy to accept the invitation. It had been another busy couple of days for both of them and it seemed to be that they were seeing each other for one day and missing each other for a few afterwards. It wasn't ideal and they had missed each other like crazy, something that was all so new and fresh to Bea. Both woman were off tomorrow and they both wanted to make the most of the time they had, Franky helping her best friend along by inviting Debbie out to the movies, insisting she keep her company with Bridget on night shift.

With dinner prepared, Bea showered and spent a short time standing in front of the wardrobe, debating what to wear. It might have only been dinner in the comforts of her home but she wanted the blonde to be impressed with everything from the food to how she looked. Eventually, she opted for her off the shoulder black dress, happy with the way it complimented her body and hoped Allie would think the same. She couldn't remember a time she ever felt the urge to impress anyone, she'd worn the dress on just the one occasion previously, it was Bridget's birthday, something Franky had organised and, despite being the best of friends, the tattooed brunette's eyes almost popped from her head at the sight of the older woman. She laughed to herself, remembering that very moment.

Bea was finishing up the music playlist she'd prepared for the night when there was a knock at the front door. It was 5.47pm and Allie did have a tendency to be a little early than arranged. As the music played softly in the background, the older woman went towards the door, swinging it open in one quick motion.

"Good evening," Allie greeted with the warmest of smiles, handing over the bottle of white wine she had bought on the way over. Bea insisted all she needed to bring was herself but the blonde always hated turning up to things empty handed.

"Hi, you're a little early,"

"I know, only by a couple of minutes though," she pointed out correctly, stepping inside before Bea closed the door behind them both. Allie chewed her lip, well aware her gaze had locked firmly on the older woman's arse before she spun around and caught her in the act. She didn't divert her eyes from her though, instead, slowly dragging them up the redhead's body. It wasn't often she was stuck for words but all of a sudden her throat was dry and her brain was incredibly hazy. She swallowed down, attempting to form some words together in a sentence. "Wow,"

"You alright?" Bea giggled, the blonde's obvious open mouthed expression giving her more than the effect she was hoping for.

"Erm yeah," She still struggled, making an attempt to clear her throat.

"I've never seen you lost for words before,"

"It doesn't happen often. You look so... Unbelievable,"

"Thank you," she smiled coyly, leading the way through to the kitchen, Allie close behind. "Can I get you a drink? I've opened another bottle of wine or I could open this one you brought if you prefer,"

"Forget that a minute,"

Allie reached out, gently tugging the older woman back and spinning her around before crashing their lips together. It had been just over forty eight hours since she last got to experience the taste of the redhead's lips on her own and she was craving it like nothing else. Losing her fingers in red curls, she felt Bea relax into the embrace, felt her gently nipping her bottom lip before she parted rather reluctantly.

"That was nice," she sighed contently, tracing Allie's cheek with her thumb. Now she was the one almost lost for words. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Where's Debbie?" She wondered, knowing she had only stayed previously when the younger Smith was elsewhere.

"She's with Franky at the movies, Bridget is on nights and Franky hates that so pretty much insisted Debs stays over,"

"She's there all night?"

"Uh huh. Another idea of Franky's," Bea revealed, she was grateful for her friend's little bit of help. She knew the blonde couldn't really stay over with Debbie at home, at least not where Bea wanted her to be. "So, we have the place to ourselves,"

"Then I'm staying," she confirmed, leaning forwards to steal another kiss.

"Dinner. Is. Getting. Cold," Bea murmured against the blonde's mouth, giggling at the younger woman's persistence. "So, what about that drink?"

"White wine," Allie whispered finally pulling back from the other woman. "Please,"

Dinner went down a treat, both woman talking, laughing and joking whilst they ate their food. Bea was relieved it was a success, she'd been nervous about cooking for the blonde ever since she had been brave enough to suggest it. She cooked almost every night for Harry, dinner was always on the table for six because that's what he demanded, despite the redhead being at the salon until around five o'clock every evening. It made things extremely difficult but she always managed it. Even then, with food on the table on time, there was always something wrong, something for him to pick at. It wasn't cooked enough, it wasn't what he liked or what he wanted, anything he saw fit to point fault at, he would.

Lifting the empty plates from the table, Allie jumped up at the same time, offering to help wash up and after a bit of debate about how Allie was a guest, Bea agreed, allowing the blonde to dry as she cleaned. It was something so little, so simple, something most couples probably did together every night but the redhead really enjoyed it and silently wondered if one day this was an insight into how things could be.

An hour and a bottle and a half of wine later, they were settled in the lounge, the lights dimmed with the music playing in the background. Allie was arriving back from the bathroom when Bea tugged her hand, pulling the blonde down on the sofa she had been sitting on alone since they arrived from the kitchen. She hadn't had too much wine but it was enough to give her the confidence needed to draw the blonde to her, ghosting her lips over the younger woman's.

"I don't like you sitting all the way over there," she whispered, tucking a strand of Allie's blonde locks behind her ear. "I much prefer you right here,"

"Yeah, the almost tugging my arm out its socket sort of gave it away,"

"Sorry," she apologised, gaining laughter from Allie's mouth. "Was dinner really alright?"

"Yeah, it got me thinking though,"

"About what?"

"If there's no end to your talents," she replied, settling herself properly onto the sofa, her arm resting on Bea's thigh, her fingers tracing circles. "Fantastic hairdresser, you're very artistic, great cook. Anything else I need to know about?"

"Maybe," she joked lightly. "I was really nervous about cooking for you tonight,"

"Why?"

"Previous experiences. I always cooked for Harry, every night almost but when everything was going on, he'd pick faults with everything, it wasn't what he liked, what he wanted, it was too cold. It was his way of starting an argument. Those nights always ended the same way,"

"Hey," Allie hushed quietly, reaching across to take the older woman's hand in hers. She stroked her thumb over the same spot, hoping it would have some kind of calming effect on the redhead and it seemed to. Every time Bea spoke about her past with him, it made Allie hate him more and more. The thought of Bea going through that, being so vulnerable, so scared, it hurt. She wanted to make things better. "Dinner was perfect and no, I'm not just saying that,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything,"

"What do you see in me?" She asked straight faced.

"What?"

"I'm a mess and you deserve better than all this,"

"No," she said forcefully, her thumb rubbing away a single tear as it began slipping down Bea's cheek. She'd never seen Bea as anything other than someone completely amazing. "You're perfect and just for the record, there's only one way tonight is ending and that's us upstairs in your bed together, Ok?"

"Ok,"

"You fast asleep and me wide awake because of your horrendous snoring,"

"Piss off," she chuckled through her tears, nudging the blonde's shoulder. "I don't even snore, you steal all the sheets,"

"Oh right, I can always sleep right here if it's too much of a problem,"

"You know you couldn't be down here with me up there,"

"No, I couldn't," she admitted honestly. "I always feel this mad urge to be near you,"

"I feel the same,"

A while later they were still on the same sofa. Allie was curled up into the redhead who had been trailing her fingers soothingly across the base of the blonde's back for the last ten minutes. Neither of them had spoke in that time, neither felt like they really had to. There was never any awkward silence between the two, they seemed content and happy just to hold each other in silence. Bea had let her mind drift and was inwardly debating things in her own head before she spoke first.

"Allie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Take me to bed,"

"What?" She lifted her head, locking eyes with Bea, trying to work out if that meant exactly how it sounded. "Are you sure?"

Bea didn't trust her voice so just nodded instead, clasping the blonde's hand, she took a steady breath and led her upstairs towards the bedroom. Each time previously, Bea would momentarily pause just outside the door but tonight, she realised there wasn't one and Allie had noticed too.

With her hands settled on the older woman's waist, Allie pulled her close and caught Bea's top lip between hers, gently running her tongue inside to collide with the redhead's. There wasn't any battle for dominance, no need to fight to be the one in charge. Allie's kiss was slow, soft yet full of pure passion, something which Bea had never experienced before. Expertly, the blonde reached round, her fingers finding the zipper on the back of the older woman's dress she so desperately wanted to lose. She tugged it down in one quick motion, the fabric no longer clinging to the body it had been.

"We don't have to do anything,"

"I want to," Bea answered, her eyes darkened. She was nervous, extremely nervous but for the first time in such a long time, she felt brave and comfortable enough to expose herself to someone else. She had no doubts about how Allie would be, she was so gentle, reassuring and the way she had been looking at her all evening had told her everything she needed to know. She could trust her. She did trust her.

"Ok," Allie breathed, her fingers slipping underneath the fabric of Bea's dress. In seconds, it fell to the floor with a soft thud. With the older woman stood in front of her, exposed in just her underwear, the blonde stepped forward. "You're so beautiful,"

Their lips connected due to Bea's movements, the younger woman edging them both backwards until they were on the bed, the redhead's back hitting the mattress first with the blonde above her seconds later. With Bea arching her back, Allie skilfully reached her right hand around and unhooked the clasp of the other woman's bra before she tossed it on the floor where the black dress lay in a heap.

"Allie," she groaned, the blonde dipping her head before placing a wet, teasing kiss along her neck, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Anything you don't feel comfortable with, you just tell me alright?"

"Hmm," she swallowed, her fingers tracing the bottom of the blonde's shirt which had shifted up her body ever so slightly. "I'm not really comfortable that I'm the only one with clothes on the floor,"

"Well, feel free to change that,"

She wasted no time in doing so, Allie raised both her arms to assist as Bea pulled the shirt over her head before she tugged the blonde's body back down onto her own. It was something that felt so good, the weight of the younger woman's body, pressed against her own, it was driving her crazy just like it had done before but this time further steps were made. She didn't feel the urge to stop, the need to swat the blonde's gentle touching hands away, Allie was worshipping every inch of her body and she was enjoying every second.

"Fuck," she cursed aloud, throwing her head back as she felt the blonde's tongue circle her hardened nipple, the other was grazed with Allie's fingers before she felt them trace along her lower abdomen, almost hooking into the insides of her underwear. "Please,"

"I can take them off?"

"I want you to,"

"Ok,"

Allie hooked her fingers into either side of the black knickers and shifted them down the older woman's legs. It left her completely naked, completely stripped back and that thought alone set a warm flutter deep in the younger woman's stomach. She took a couple of quick seconds to take in the sight before her before she pounced forward, kissing the redhead more hungrier than before.

She bit down on the older woman's bottom lip, her body pressed so closely she could feel the immense heat radiating from the perfectly toned body underneath her. She'd never wanted to touch someone so much before, to feel someone come undone in her hands.

Trailing her hand downwards, she traced over Bea's stomach, the redhead's muscles twitching before she felt Allie's fingers tease the inside of her thigh. She felt like her body was on fire, like she needed to feel everything possible.

"Please Allie," she groaned, a throaty desperate whisper, throwing her head back, the blonde being grateful to have more access to her neck, leaving teeth marks. "I need you to touch me, I want to feel you touch me,"

"Fuck Bea," Allie gasped, her fingers finally reaching their destination. The blonde's pace was slow at first, as much as Bea kept reassuring her, she really didn't want to overstep the mark and wanted the older woman to be absolutely sure. "You feel so fucking good,"

"Don't stop,"

Feeling the redhead relax, knowing she was enjoying her movements, Allie quickened the pace, coating her fingers in the wetness that was now dominating Bea's centre. She was hazy, her body reacting erratically to the feeling of having the blonde fill her, she pulled Allie close, groaning her name with each thrust from the younger woman.

Lifting her head, Allie urged Bea to keep her eyes open, she wanted to look into her desire filled eyes as she edged her closer and closer. Leaning down, she captured the redhead's wet lips in a deep, lingering kiss before pulling back, removing her fingers at the same time much to Bea's sheer frustration. She'd never felt so much pleasure and just at the point of release, it all stopped.

"What the fuck? You're killing me here,"

"I really really want to taste you," she whispered against the redhead's mouth, feeling the vibrations of the audible groan that left her lips.

With the look in Bea's darkened, desire filled eyes, she knew it was confirmation to continue. Allie trailed her lips along the redhead's jawline, flicking her tongue out to dance across her breasts before she edged further and further down. Hooking the older woman's leg over her shoulder, she nipped the inside of Bea's thigh with her teeth, smiling when the body beneath her reacted in just the way she wanted before she allowed her tongue to take over from where her fingers left off.

A short time and a few body shuddering orgasms later, Bea was still attempting to settle her breathing and mind back to its usual level. She'd never experienced anything like she just had with Allie. She'd never had someone completely worship every inch of her, she'd never felt anything anywhere near the feeling of letting herself go with the blonde's skilful tongue pressed against her throbbing, exploding centre.

"Allie?"

"Hmmm?" She groaned, her eyes still closed as she edged even closer to the redhead's naked figure. "Are you alright?"

"I can't remember the last time I ever felt so good," she replied, stroking her thumb over the blonde's cheek. "I didn't do anything,"

"I don't care about that," Allie answered, knowing straight away what was bothering Bea. She clasped the Bea's fingers, kissing them lightly, the older woman watching, her heart swelling at the affection she was being shown. "I wanted tonight to be about you. You deserve to know what it should be like,"

"And it really doesn't bother you that I haven't... You know?"

"No, it doesn't. You don't owe me anything,"

"I've never met anyone like you before,"

"I sincerely hope that's a compliment,"

"Of course it is," she assured. "I've just never met someone so selfless, so kind, so thoughtful and beautiful,"

"Wow, all that huh?"

"Yeah, all that,"

"Bea, I meant what I said you know?" She started, propping herself up on her elbow, their fingers still so perfectly entwined. "There really is no pressure for anything. If you want to move forward then it should be at a pace you feel totally comfortable with and if you want to take those steps forward with me then even better,"

"I don't know when,"

"It doesn't matter. I'll wait,"

"You'd really do that?"

"I like you a lot, in case you haven't noticed," she giggled, leaning down to press her lips lightly against the older woman's, who responded for a few seconds before they parted. "If you want me here, then I'm here. I don't want to be anywhere else and I don't want to be with anyone else,"

It was late, really late when sleep got the better of them both. Bea had fallen asleep first, her head resting into the crook of Allie's neck, the blonde's arm tucked underneath and around the redhead protectively. In the times Allie had stayed over before, she was always the first to sleep unbeknown to her, the older woman would stay awake for a little longer but tonight was different. Silence had filled the bedroom for a little more than five minutes before Allie heard Bea's breathing steady itself out, she was definitely asleep and it was as peaceful as she'd ever seen her. Carefully reaching across, she flicked the lamp off, settled herself down, cuddled into the body pressed close to her and closed her eyes.

Already she was looking forward to waking up entangled in her favourite person.


	16. Chapter 16

Bea awoke during the night, remembering quite quickly that there was a soundly sleeping figure next to her in her bed. Not just anyone either. A beautiful blonde. The same beautiful blonde that had crossed her mind so many times for the last few months. Allie had turned over in her sleep, her exposed back facing the older woman who couldn't resist the overwhelming temptation to reach out and touch her. Almost as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Bea lovingly caressed Allie's lower back with her fingers. It was real, she was real.

The growing smile on her lips wasn't for fading anytime soon. Being with Allie was more than she ever imagined it would be and she had imagined it. The younger woman made her feel every little thing she never had done before. She was so selfless, so loving, she worshipped every inch of her body like it was the most precious thing she had ever had in her hands and it made the redhead comfortable enough to fall asleep completely bare underneath the sheets. That thought alone would have terrified her before, the thought of someone else seeing her like that but with Allie it already felt so different. She could trust her, she did trust her.

Allie didn't stir the whole time, her light steady breathing still audible to the redhead who continued to gently trace her fingers across the smoothness of the younger woman's skin until tiredness overtook her once more.

It was early morning when the sun blazed through into the bedroom causing Allie to clench her eyes tight before she let them adjust to her surroundings. Bea was peacefully asleep next to her, the sheet barely covering the older woman's body, something the blonde sorted out, surrendering more of the covers to the redhead who stayed sleeping. Bea was right, she did steal the sheets. She propped herself up on her elbow, her fingers getting lost in red curls as she studied her face. She really did look so comfortable and the little faces she pulled with every exhale of breath was incredibly cute.

"Allie," Bea spoke suddenly after a few minutes, a knowing sort of smirk plastered across her lips. She knew she was being watched, she could sense it but she kept quiet for a while, allowing Allie to visually take her in. "I'm not used to being stared at in my sleep,"

"Sorry," she blushed, sinking back down onto her pillow. "I'm not used to waking up to someone so beautiful,"

"So smooth,"

"I know,"

"I could get used to this Novak charm,"

"Ha, I hope so," chuckling, she leant over, slowly kissing the redhead's lips, lingering nearby for a few seconds after. Really, all she wanted was to stay right here, entangled up in her favourite person but if she didn't stop now, she probably never would. "Can I do you some breakfast?"

"Debbie will probably be home soon," Bea confirmed, her eyes flicking towards the clock.

"Ah right,"

"Sorry, it's just, if she finds you here again, I'm pretty sure she's gonna ask questions and I'm not ready for all that just yet,"

"It's ok,"

"I don't know how she'd take all this," She admitted, clasping at Allie's fingers, entwining them with her own. The blonde understood. It was a big deal for Bea, of course it was. For so long it had just been her and Debbie and now, there was serious potential for all that to change. It was bound to be scary and a daunting thought. "She likes you, she does. Will she like you if she found out about us? I'm really not sure, I've no idea how she'd take news like that,"

"I meant what I said last night, about taking things at your pace, you don't need to tell Debbie anything," Allie reassured in a whisper, gently squeezing the redhead's hand in her own. "And, when you want to, we'll deal with it ok? However she reacts to it, we'll deal with it, in any way you want,"

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Oh you know, around," she joked back, lightly kissing the back of the older woman's hand.

"So, you're ok being my little secret?"

"Yes, for as long as you need me to be,"

"Most people would take off,"

"Well, I'm not most people am I?"

"When I said secret," Bea started, flicking her gaze from their entwined hands to Allie's blue sparkled eyes. "Franky does know about you, about us, so that probably means Bridget knows too,"

"I thought so,"

"It's alright," she chimed, there wasn't a lot Franky knew that Bridget didn't. "I know they won't say anything, at least not to anyone else. Franky will be relentless trying to find out about last night though, you do know that?"

"I had some idea," the blonde chuckled. "Is she always like this?"

"She just likes teasing me a bit," the redhead replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of facing her best friend later. "But deep down, she cares so much. Last night, us getting the place to ourselves, that was all her. She thought we might of needed it and she knows you can't really stay with Debbie here,"

"Remind me to thank her next time then," Allie stated, kissing the older woman's bare shoulder, eventually moving her trailing lips across the redhead's neck and up towards her ear, her fingers circling Bea's belly button. "Do you know something?"

"Hmmm?"

"I can't get the taste of you out my mind," she whispered, her teeth grazing Bea's earlobe.

"Fuck,"

"I need to shower," she pulled back, a mischievous grin spread across her lips as she jumped off the bed, heading towards the en-suite with no form of clothing attached to her body whatsoever. She knew exactly what she was doing and she knew it was working in just the way she'd hoped too.

"You're killing me," Bea groaned, feeling the unusual heat between her thighs starting to pick up. No one had made her body react this way so easily, it was like Allie had a switch to flick it on whenever she wanted and right this minute it was definitely on.

"Could always join me?"

"But Debbie might be home soon,"

"We'll be quick, I promise,"

A sultry wink and the sight of the naked blonde leaning against the doorframe enticed the redhead out of bed quicker than she had ever moved before. She surrendered her body to the blonde against the bathroom door then the shower, her throaty voice calling Allie's name over and over as she felt herself lose control under the closeness of the younger woman's skilful fingers.

It was an hour later before Allie finally managed to drag herself away and she left with incredible timing as Franky dropped Debbie off some ten minutes later. The three of them sat round the breakfast table for a while, Debbie filling her Mum in on what she got up to with the tattooed brunette the night before. As much as she was listening to her daughter, Bea could sense the only thing Franky wanted to hear was what happened with Allie last night. That predictable, almost knowing grin plastered across her lips said it all.

As soon as Debbie excused herself from the table and the room after answering a phone call, Franky turned straight to her friend.

"Thank you for last night," Bea spoke, making sure she started first.

"You're most welcome red," she continued grinning, her eyebrows raising.

"What? Stop looking at me like that,"

"I know that look anywhere,"

"Tskkk. What are you on about?"

"There's a glow off you, that only means one thing in my book," she carried on teasing, her friend's cheeks colouring up quickly. "So, it happened then? I'm happy for you, both of you,"

"Thank you," she couldn't hide the smile from her face, even from behind her coffee mug. "I've never felt like this before, it's nice. She's so amazing Franky,"

"Awk, you've got it bad red. So, how was it?"

"I knew that was coming,"

"Never fucking mind that, was it you coming?"

"Fucking hell Franky," she almost choked on her caffeine fix. "Really?"

"What? Come on, you knew I'd ask," she laughed, the horrified look on the redhead's face making it all the more amusing to the tattooed younger woman.

"Yeah I did but I'm not going to discuss that with you, especially not with Debbie in the next room. The last thing I want is her finding out through some overheard conversation,"

"So, she is going to find out?"

"I don't know, I think so," she mused. "I just don't know how to or when to. I guess there will never be a right time to tell her something like that,"

"Nah, probably not," Franky agreed. "But, she's a smart kid, she idolises you and I'm certain all she'll care about is your happiness, she knows some of the shit you've been through because of him,"

"I just want to be a bit more sure in my own head first," she began. "This is all new to me, is it wrong if I want to enjoy it in my own way for a while?"

"No, not at all, that's the least you deserve,"

"We decided not to tell anyone else, so,"

"You know I won't say a thing to anyone else,"

"Thank you. I feel like a teenager again," she laughed, Franky laughing too. "All this sneaking around, I practically had to push her out that front door this morning and believe me, it was a struggle,"

"I can't remember the last time I ever seen you like this,"

"I don't think I ever have been,"

Franky was happy to sit for most of the early afternoon and listen to her friend talk about Allie. She'd never heard Bea talk in such a way before, with a huge genuine grin on her face, her eyes lighting up almost every time the blonde's name left her lips. It was nice to see. When it came to relationships, that part of the redhead's life was non existent and it was a topic that never came up in conversation. It was just the way it had always been after Harry but now it was all so different.

Towards the end of the week, Bea made an early morning visit to the salon to drop off the books. After making sure everything was running smoothly, she shared a coffee with Maxine before she left her friend in charge. The redhead had kept her appointment diary clear, hoping to be able to spend a bit of time with Debbie and Allie separately. Tonight was Debbie's turn. The younger Smith had made plans with her friends for the following night, her Mum happy with that piece of information, knowing it meant Allie could spend the majority of the night with her at home. She hated sneaking around but she wasn't quite ready for everything to be out in the open yet, especially with Debbie.

The blonde was out with her work colleagues for the night, hitting a new bar in town for one of their birthdays, something she would have swapped in an instant for a night in with the unforgettable redhead. She'd be patient for the following evening though, accepting a beer along with a sneaky surprising shot of tequila from her friend.

"Fucking hell," she winced, the burning sensation of the alcohol hitting her throat overwhelming her. It had been a while since she tackled tequila and the last time she did, it didn't end well. "Not many more of them tonight please,"

"Oh come on Al, don't be such a bore," Chris laughed, nudging his friend. "It's my birthday,"

"You have reminded us twenty five times now," she joked, taking a mouthful of beer from her bottle.

"Piss off. You're usually all up for letting your hair down, what's happened?"

"I can't deal with the horrendous hangovers," she said simply. "Plus, I have plans tomorrow night, I can't miss them because I've got my head in a bucket,"

"Ah, it's a date isn't it?" He probed, Allie stayed smirking. "Shit, it really is. You kept that quiet Novak,"

"It's not really a date as such, I've been seeing her for a few weeks,"

"And you've kept quiet all that time?"

"It's something we both agreed," the blonde explained. "We don't want her daughter finding out just yet,"

"She's got kids?"

"Only one. She's seventeen,"

"Oh, so this woman is older then?"

"Yeah but that doesn't bother me, I've spent the last few years dating woman my own age and look how that all turned out. Honestly Chris, she's so incredible, I've never met anyone like her ever. It's early days but I'm happy,"

"Well, we weren't going to say anything," he started, as the rest of the blonde's work colleagues arrived around the table. "But we have noticed a little difference in you at work the last few weeks and after the break up with Charlotte, we thought you'd found someone else. You should invite her to the works dinner and night out next month,"

"So she can meet you crazy lot and hear all the drunk stories about me, no thanks,"

"Oh come on, we wouldn't say a thing," he grinned knowingly, Allie rolling her eyes.

In fairness it wasn't such a bad idea. Everyone else was bringing their plus one and up until now, the blonde just assumed she'd be going alone. It didn't bother her before but now, the thought of the beautiful redhead on her arm all night was sending a warm fuzz around her body. She wasn't too sure if Bea would be for the idea but it was at some posh hotel out of town, so the chances of anyone knowing either of them was slim to none. It meant they could go out for the first time and act like a couple. With the invitation sitting on her table at home, she mentally told herself to take it along to the older woman's tomorrow where she would ask the question.


	17. Chapter 17

The following night, Debbie left the house at 7.00pm and by 7.02pm, Bea had messaged Allie letting her know it was safe to make her way over. Part of her hated that it had to be this way, she was lying to her daughter and it didn't make her feel good in the slightest but for a little while longer it was necessary, at least in her own head. She had been through Debbie's reaction a hundred times and very rarely did it ever end positively. It was something that terrified her, if she was honest. For so long, ever since Harry got sent to prison, it was just her and Debbie. It's how she always thought it would be, at least until Debbie was a little older and off making a life of her own. Now this extremely beautiful, kind hearted, gorgeous blonde made Bea want to change that and the older woman had no clue how her young daughter would take news like that.

Allie arrived bang on time after spending the best part of an hour or so eagerly awaiting on a text message from the older woman. It had been a long day, painstakingly long when all she wanted was to feel the the softness of the redhead's lips on her own. It was something she found so electrifying, something that made her whole body tingle in ways it never had done before. New relationships were always exciting in the beginning but Allie really felt it different this time. Yeah, there was that buzz and there was the desire to see her all the time but there was something more than all that. Something that her previous relationships didn't have.

They shared pizza, the blonde questioning Bea and taking an interest in how her previous night went with Debbie, she was pleased when she heard that they'd really enjoyed their night together and in turn, told the redhead about her night out with her work colleagues. Usually that would have ended up so much more messier than it did and she was endlessly teased about taking it easy on the alcohol in order to be ok for tonight but she didn't care. She'd been looking forward to this ever since she last seen Bea, that was the effect the older woman already had on her. No sooner had she left her company, she couldn't wait to be back.

Later in the evening, after food and general chatter, Allie settled herself down more comfortably on the sofa and after dimming the lights, the redhead eventually sank down next to the younger woman, sitting between her legs with her back pressed against the blonde's chest, she sighed contently. Struggling to remember a time she was so happy and this relaxed.

"Allie?" Bea whispered after a short while, linking her fingers with the blonde's, whose arms were settled around the older woman's figure, holding her close. She let out a satisfied groan. "Can I ask you some stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah,"

"You can ask me anything. What do you wanna know?" She asked, her fingers stroking the redhead's.

"Everything," Bea answered simply. "I want to know more about you. Like, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red, obviously," Allie chuckled, pressing her lips to the giggling older woman's ear. "I'm pretty sure you want to know a bit more than that though,"

"Hmm," she murmured quietly, wondering if she should continue or not. After a few short moments, she did. "How long were you living on the streets?"

"A year, maybe a little more,"

"I hate to think of you being out there like that,"

"It wasn't exactly the easiest of times. As soon as I saw my Dad's reaction to the gay thing, I just had to escape home, escape him, there's no way I could have stayed there or anywhere near,"

"Was he that bad?"

"Worse," she answered. "Basically disowned me and Mum wasn't much better, I used to think she just went along with it to keep him happy but I heard they aren't even together now and I've never heard from her, so maybe she wasn't,"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that,"

"It's ok. I accepted it a long time ago now, my Parents weren't exactly the greatest,"

"How did you survive out there?" She probed, feeling the blonde tense up a little from behind her. She bit her lip momentarily, maybe this wasn't such a good subject to be talking about. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, I'm sorry,"

"No, it's ok, it is," she reassured, taking a breath. It wasn't something she had really discussed before but Bea had opened up to her and she felt it only fair to answer anything the redhead wanted to know. "I don't want to lie to you but I'm scared if I tell you everything about me back then, then you won't want to know me anymore,"

"I'm not like that, I wouldn't judge you,"

"You don't know the stuff I used to do,"

"We all do stupid stuff sometimes," Bea whispered, awaiting the blonde's response straight after.

"There's stupid then there's what I got messed up in,"

"Hey," she hushed, her fingers tracing over Allie's forearm. She leant backwards, tilting her head to press her lips lightly to the grateful younger woman's. "You can tell me anything,"

"I know," she forced a smile, only a while ago, it was her saying those words to Bea and now it had flipped. She kept silent and counted to ten in her head, enjoying the softness of the older woman's fingers running up and down her arm in steady motions. There was every chance that would all stop when she spoke again. "I got caught up in drugs,"

"Oh,"

"I was a complete mess," Allie continued quickly, refusing to allow the redhead a chance to talk, scared of what she'd hear if she did. "I had nothing, I had nobody and one night it was offered to me and I just took it. After that night, it became regular and I realised that if I was out of it, it just masked everything else, so I just kept on taking it, it was my escape,"

"You were hooked?"

"I guess," she admitted, her voice quieter than usual. "On the odd occasion, whatever I had I'd sell on just so I could afford a hotel for the night. It gave me a chance to grab a shower, get some sort of sleep in a proper bed, keep me out of darkened doorways for a few hours but that was all I got to know,"

"And now?"

"I haven't touched any drug for years," the blonde swore, swallowing the huge nervous lump that had appeared rather annoyingly in her throat. She had no idea if Bea believed her, she'd turned herself around and her gaze was firmly fixed on her but she couldn't read that look she was receiving and she was afraid to even try.

"Can I ask what made you stop?"

"Yeah, sure. One of my friends, who I saw regularly on the streets, he was found dead after taking some shit one night. That was my wake up call, I knew I had to sort myself out because I didn't want to end up like him. He wasn't even twenty five, he hadn't even lived his life and it was over just like that. I've worked so hard since then and I've really sorted myself out, I'd never go near drugs again ever,"

"I believe you," Bea confirmed after a couple of seconds, her voice quiet, barely a whisper and if Allie wasn't sitting so near she wouldn't have even heard those three words.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do," she said again, her thumb caressing the younger woman's cheek, reigniting contact between them both. "So long as it's definitely in the past,"

"It is, I swear," Allie promised, still battling to keep her voice from breaking with emotion. She'd done well to hold things together just then. "I thought you'd kick me out,"

"No,"

"I thought you'd hate me,"

"Definitely no," she laughed briefly, the blonde's worried frown fading. "I didn't know you then. As far as I'm concerned, the girl that got caught up in all that is completely different to the one I'm looking at right now,"

"Yeah?" Her warm smile was creeping back onto her lips, some sort of relief washing over her.

"Yeah. You're strong, dependable. I can tell you've fought really hard to be where you are, you've taken something negative from your own experiences and you use that to help other people every day. I really admire you for that,"

"I don't think anyone's admired me, ever,"

"Well, I do. Everyone's got a past, it doesn't change what I think about you now,"

"And what do you think?"

"I think you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met,"

"Even after tonight and what I've told you, you really think that?"

"Uh huh, I wouldn't say it if I didn't," she added, failing to resist the sudden urge to ghost her lips over the blonde's before capturing them in a proper kiss. "You're also the most beautiful,"

"So, what do we call that, Smith charm?"

"Ha, it's a very rare, very addictive thing,"

"Oh I quite believe it,"

Kisses became hungrier, more heated and before she could process her thoughts, Bea was leading them both upstairs, tugging the blonde closer by the collar of her shirt as they stumbled into the bedroom. Allie took charge like she always did, Bea surrendering herself underneath the blonde who took her over the edge and left her breathless like she had done several times before. Watching the older woman come undone like that was easily the hottest thing she had ever witnessed.

From being terrified of being close to anyone, the redhead couldn't get enough of being near the younger woman, immediately cuddling into the blonde's figure afterwards. It felt so comfortable and she felt so safe with Allie's arms wrapped tightly around her.

With Allie's fingers softly stroking her lower back, Bea gradually drifted off into a light sleep, awaking some half hour later when she heard the front door slam shut downstairs.

"Shit," she sat up quickly, running her fingers through her messy hair. "That'll be Deb,"

"I thought you said she wouldn't be home until later,"

"That's what she said," Bea spoke quickly, grabbing her shirt from the floor where Allie had tossed her clothes earlier. "Fuck, she will know you're here, your cars outside,"

"I parked it round the side of the house, she wouldn't have seen it,"

"Right, right, ok, good," she attempted to keep herself calm, knowing she'd have to act casual when she left the bedroom in a few moments. "I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to be," Allie replied, edging down the bed, she cupped the redhead's face with her hands and gently pecked her lips. "She won't know I'm here, so relax ok? Go see her, I'll stay right here until you come back and then we can sort something,"

"Sneak you out the back door?" She almost mustered a laugh.

"Something like that," she aimed a reassuring grin at the redhead, briefly kissing her mouth once more. "Everything will be alright, I promise,"

Hearing Debbie move around downstairs, Bea left the bedroom, closing the door fully behind her and was in the lounge a few seconds later. Debbie had kicked off her shoes and had sat herself down on the chair, wrapping the comfortable throw over around herself as she flicked on the latest instalment of the reality tv show she had been recently watching. Walking further into the room, Debbie turned to her Mum and smiled, surprised to see her still awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The younger Smith wondered, turning the volume down a few notches. "I thought you'd be asleep,"

"I was for a while," she answered, sitting herself down on the sofa. "Been awake for the last half hour, I wasn't expecting you back just yet,"

"Friends bailed early, didn't they? I'm pretty tired myself actually," she stifled a yawn, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'll be off to bed soon, need some serious catch up on beauty sleep,"

"You definitely don't need any of that,"

"You sort of have to say that," she laughed. "Being my Mum and everything, it makes you biased. Did you enjoy your night of peace and quiet?"

"It's been nice, I had a relaxing bath and finished off another one of my drawings," she lied and hated it, hoping Debbie wouldn't ask to see her latest piece in the sketchbook. It wasn't even nearly finished. She continued talking for five or so more minutes, knowing she should get back to Allie. "I'm going to retire back to bed, leave you to watch this rubbish,"

"Ok," Debbie chuckled, knowing how much her Mum hated these reality type tv shows. She kissed her head lightly and headed back out the door. "Night Mum, I love you,"

"To the moon and back," she finished.

After a quick stop to the bathroom, Bea quietly entered her darkened bedroom once again. Stumbling a few steps, she managed to flick the lamp back on, which revealed a soundly sleeping blonde on the other side of the bed. The sound of the younger woman's steady light breathing could barely be heard and her blonde locks had spread over the surface of the pillow, she looked settled and peaceful and the redhead knew she shouldn't really wake her. Gently pulling up her side of the sheets, Bea slipped underneath, her body immediately radiating towards Allie's. With her arm around her waist, she pressed her lips to the blonde's shoulder gently which in turn made the younger woman stir slightly, she turned her body around and got settled again before her eyes sprung open.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Is Debbie asleep? I should go,"

"Shhh, it's ok, I want you to stay,"

"But Debbie,"

"She never just walks in here, it's alright," she hushed quietly, twirling a blonde lock around her finger. Debbie hadn't just walked into her Mum's bedroom unannounced since she was ten and she'd had a horrible dream. Having the blonde stay was a risk, no doubt about it but she was confident it could be sorted in the morning. "I want to wake up with you,"

"I love waking up to you," she grinned a lazy, tired grin, closing her eyes over as the redhead closed the gap between them, engaging in a soft, slow kiss. Once pulled apart, she felt Bea cuddle in close, the slight tickle of the older woman's steady breath on her neck was something she already loved so much. A few seconds had passed and she felt Bea completely settle, almost to the point she was close to being in a dream filled sleep, Allie turned her head, briefly kissing the redhead's temple. "Goodnight Bea,"


	18. Chapter 18

Bea was still sleeping soundly when Allie woke up early the next morning, the blonde enjoying the still new comforts of sharing a bed with the older woman. She loved how the redhead always seemed to radiate towards her, even during sleep and she also loved how they would often wake up entangled in one another like they were when they let tiredness overcome them hours previous. With Bea's head resting comfortably in the crook of the blonde's neck, Allie left her to sleep for a little while longer, knowing she'd have to leave soon after her lover did wake up. Moments like this, she could capture forever and she wanted to saviour every second.

A short half hour had passed when Allie heard some movement from the room across the hall and knew that Debbie was now awake. She stayed almost completely still and had done since her eyes peered open to the morning light just short of an hour ago. Despite what Bea had told her the night before, about how Debbie rarely ever entered her Mum's bedroom, she was still a bit nervous about being caught out. That definitely wouldn't have ended well for anyone and if the younger Smith woman was going to find out about them both, Allie didn't want it to be in a way like that.

"Good morning," the redhead's sudden husky morning tone, broke Allie from her thoughts and she barely had time to react to the gentle morning kiss she received unexpectedly only just beginning to respond when Bea reluctantly parted. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," she answered quietly, running her tongue along her bottom lip that was still tingling for the sensation of the older woman's lingering kiss. Already, all she wanted was to continue where the redhead had left things. She was hooked, addicted to feeling Bea's lips working against her own. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Hmm. I did, I always seem to when you're here,"

"I like that,"

"Me too," she grinned lazily, tracing along the younger woman's cheek with her index finger. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight," the blonde replied after a quick glance at the alarm clock on the side table.

"Is that all?" She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I should probably think about going,"

"Now? It's still early,"

"I think Debbie is awake,"

"For a teenager, she's always awake far too early. Aren't they supposed to sleep until noon or something?"

"Well, I always did," Allie smirked, moving her head from her pillow to the one Bea's was resting on. "I was just thinking it would be easier for me to sneak off now rather than later,"

"I'm just not ready to let you go yet," Bea murmured, burying her face into the younger woman's neck again, her lips lightly pressing against the smoothness of Allie's skin. Her scent was so immensely addictive and she breathed it in hungrily. "Stay here with me for just a bit longer,"

"Ok," she couldn't say no, not that she wanted to in the slightest. If she had her way, she'd stay here with the redhead for the rest of the day. Leaning forward, without another word, she gently cupped Bea's face and captured her lips in a loving, slow kiss. "About last night, what I told you,"

"I meant what I said,"

"I know you did. It's just, I haven't told anyone before. It's not something I want to shout from the rooftops, people can hold that sort of shit against you forever,"

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone," Bea added reassuringly, seeing a certain vulnerability in the blonde for the first time. The older woman had always been the reliable one her friends went to and anything that was ever said to her in confidence was never repeated to the ears of anyone else. Anything Allie spoke about would be no different. "I just wanted to get to know you a little bit more,"

"I bet you wish you never bothered asking now,"

"No, not at all," she replied, gently slotting her fingers together with Allie's before she lightly kissed along her knuckles. "It wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear but I'm not stupid. Living on the streets, I can only imagine what sort of things happen and what sort of things you had to deal with,"

"Some nights I wonder how the hell I survived,"

"But you did and you're so far from all of that now," Bea spoke, still quiet, aware that Debbie was more than likely still awake just across the hall. Twirling a lock of blonde hair around her fingers, she continued. "Who you are now and what you do now, helping others, I think that says so much about the sort of person you really are,"

"You really know how to say the sweetest things sometimes," she felt the corners of her lips turn up into a gentle smile. She was uncertain what to expect from telling Bea the truth about her colourful past but the redhead was definitely more understanding than she ever imagined. There was no judgement, not even a little bit. "Will you be coming to the bar later tonight?"

"Franky invited me and Deb over for dinner,"

"She cooks?"

"She's actually very good," Bea confirmed, recalling a certain conversation she had with her friend a couple of days ago about double dating. She was teasing as usual but there was a seriousness about it too. Any guys Boomer ever came across were complete arseholes in the tattooed brunette's mind, she could never bring herself to even pretend to like them long enough to be in their company for an evening but she had different vibes from Allie. "She's invited you along next time, it would just be the four of us but there's no pressure to agree to it,"

"No, I'd love to, it sounds great,"

They both stayed wrapped up in each other under the comforts of the bedsheets for a little while longer. Allie momentarily dozing into a light, brief sleep, the effects of a late night then early morning finally catching up with her. Feeling the redhead's fingers trail across her bare arm, she flickered her eyes back open.

Hearing Debbie cross the hall, they both stayed quiet and still, relaxing when they heard the younger Smith woman enter the bathroom and start the shower. One thing Bea was always grateful for was the en-suite off her bedroom. Debbie was a typical teenager and always took forever in the mornings.

Sensing it was probably the easiest opportunity to sneak away, Allie dragged herself out of bed and quickly covered up her naked form with the clothes that the older woman had discarded so easily the night before. Grabbing the blonde by the hand, Bea led them both downstairs, through the kitchen and towards the back door which she unlocked in one quick swift motion.

"God, I feel like such a teenager, sneaking you out the back door like this,"

"Yeah, I don't think this has happened to me since I was about seventeen," Allie laughed, tugging at the bottom of the redhead's t-shirt, pulling the older woman towards her as she was directed backwards towards the door. "Difference was, back then I kind of wanted to go home and this time, I don't,"

"I'm sorry it's like this, it won't be forever,"

"Oi," she tilted Bea's chin upwards softly, forcing her to lock her gaze with her own blue eyes. "It can be for however long you need it to be, it's alright. Plus, it's kind of hot sneaking around,"

"I miss you already and you haven't even gone yet,"

"You're so cute," the blonde spoke, ghosting her lips against the redhead's, who deepened the kiss, resting her hands on the younger woman's hips. She really could have stood there all day. "I best get going. I'll give you a message later?"

"You better had,"

With dinner at Franky and Bridget's scheduled for six o'clock, both Smith woman were dressed and on route just after five thirty. The redhead opted to taxi the journey instead of taking the car, intending to enjoy some wine with her friends.

Franky was an amazing cook and like all the times previous, dinner went down very well. Bea had had a good evening but the only thing bothering her was Debbie. She had been so different tonight. At first, she put it down to exam stress but seeing her act so normal and carefree with Franky and Bridget over dinner, she started to see it was potentially something more and definitely something with her, which she hated.

Franky could sense something between her friend and the young woman and saw a glaring opportunity to try and get to the bottom of it when the task of washing up came around. The tattooed woman insisted she'd be on wash up duty, if Debbie helped which she was happy to. They had been in the kitchen for a few moments, the young Smith way more quiet than she usually would have been, Franky knew something was bothering her and waited a couple more seconds before she spoke again, tackling it head on in her usual manner.

"Right Deb, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. This moody teenager act with your Mum. You've barely uttered a word to her all night and when you have it's been full of attitude, yet you've chirped away quite happily to me and Gidge. What's happened, you two had words tonight before you got here or something?"

"No, nothing like that,"

"Then what is it? You can tell me,"

"You'll laugh,"

"Try me,"

"Do you like Allie?"

"Blondie? Yeah, I think she's pretty cool," Franky answered, momentarily confused as to why the blonde was suddenly brought up in conversation. "Why you asking?"

"I think there's something going on with Mum and her,"

"What?" Franky asked, straight faced.

"They've been spending so much time together lately, Mum's been so different and I heard Allie sneak out this morning. She didn't sleep in the spare room so she must have been in with Mum,"

"Right,"

"Wait," Debbie's eyes narrowed, Franky didn't seem surprised in the slightest and it led the younger woman to think her Mum's friend already knew something and wasn't letting on. "You know something, don't you? I'm right aren't I? Something is going on,"

"I think you should speak to your Mum about this kid,"

"Franky please just tell me," she begged. "What's going on? I deserve to know,"

"Ok, sit down," Franky sighed heavily, sitting at the table awaiting Debbie to do the same. "This didn't come from me, alright? Your Mum has been seeing Allie for a couple of weeks now, maybe a little bit longer,"

"Weeks?"

"Yeah, as far as I know but from what I've seen and from what I've heard, it's the real deal," the tattooed woman confirmed, knowing this news would have been a shock to Debbie. She'd never seen her Mum with anyone other than her Dad and would never have imagined her being with another woman. Not that Bea herself ever did until Allie came along.

"I can't believe it. I mean Allie, she's ... Well, she's,"

"I know it's a shock to you, Deb. She's scared of your reaction, that's the only reason she hasn't said anything to you,"

"They've been sneaking around all that time?"

"They don't want to be sneaking around," Franky added. "Don't be too hard on her kid, alright? She will tell you, she's just building herself up to it. It's the first time I've seen your Mum so happy and I think she's scared that if your reaction is a bad one then she'll have to give it up,"

"I'd never ask her to do that," Debbie replied honestly. All she had ever hoped for her Mum was for her to be happy and if that meant being with the blonde then so be it. "Is Allie genuine?"

"One hundred percent, she absolutely adores your Mum. The way she looks at her, you can just tell it's real for her. I think I knew before they did. I caught her looking at your Mum in the salon, her eyes said it all. Everyone deserves someone to look at them in that way,"

"She does deserve all that, especially after all that shit with my Dad,"

"She deserves it more than anyone kiddo, Allie's good for her and you know I wouldn't say that if I wasn't sure about her,"

"Does anyone else know? Boomer, Max?"

"Nah just me and Gidge. It's been a surprise to her too, I think she just wants to enjoy the whole being with someone again thing before everyone else sticks their oars in. You going to tell her you know?"

"No," she answered. "She'll know what we've been in here talking about, won't she? I won't say anything and I'll wait until she's ready to tell me,"

"And the stroppy teenager act?"

"I'll drop it, I promise," she rolled her eyes, Franky laughing afterwards.

It had been twenty minutes or so since Franky disappeared with Debbie, insisting they were happy to be on clean up duty after dinner. Knowing Franky would more than likely get something out of Debbie, Bea was happy to leave them to it and used the time to catch up with Bridger who had been swamped with work lately. She was happy to be back home, happy to be back with Franky for a couple of weeks before work would take her off again.

"I know you can keep secrets," Bridget carried on, topping up their wine glasses before she continued. "It's our anniversary next month, Franky thinks I'm working the day after but I'm off for a few days and I've booked us a long weekend away,"

"Wow," Bea gushed, looking at the brochure she'd just been handed. "Private decks, double spa baths, beautiful views,"

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it, she was only just complaining to me the other day about you having to work. I did think you had something up your sleeve. Would you mind if I kept this?"

"No, not at all," Bridget replied, Bea slipping the brochure into her bag straight away. The older woman smiling knowingly. "For someone special?"

"Might be," the redhead grinned back.

"It's going well then?"

"Really well, I did have to kick her out this morning whilst Deb was in the shower though," Bea continued, Bridget giggling. "I felt like a teenager, thank god she didn't mind. Do you think it's too early to be asking her to come away for a few days with me?"

"Not at all. Franky took me away after a week,"

"She's never been one to have any patience," she added, both smiling afterwards. "I'm just so new to this whole relationship thing, I don't know what's ok and what isn't,"

"I'd say wanting to take your girlfriend away to some five star fancy retreat is definitely ok. Allie would kill for some time alone with you, away from here,"

Hearing laughter from both Franky and Debbie, Bridget smartly changed the subject back to work as the other two woman reappeared from the kitchen. Bea noticed a reassuring wink from her friend straight away, knowing it meant, whatever was up with Debbie earlier was now ok and the attitude of the younger Smith woman certainly suggested that too. She sat next to her Mum, briefly resting her head on her shoulder before the four of them continued with the rest of their evening together.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later Bea was working a full day at the salon, her diary pretty rammed full of appointments from early morning right through to the evening but it was something the redhead always loved. She got used to throwing herself into her job when things turned violent with Harry. When she was at the salon, she wasn't anywhere near him and ever since, it's something that stuck. Already, she'd caught up with two of her favourite clients, hearing all about the changes in their lives since they last visited to have their hair cut and coloured. Bea had listened more than she spoke throughout the morning, only answering a few questions and responding at the correct times during certain pauses in conversation. One thing she enjoyed most about her job was hearing stories her clients had to share.

Lunchtime came around quick and with Maxine busy with her own clients, Bea headed round the back into her office. There was a few odd jobs for her to work on and the older woman set straight to it, hoping that working through most of her lunch hour would mean she could close the salon on time later in the evening.

With her mind so fully focused on the work in front of her, she hadn't heard the gentle knocks on her office door and only averted her gaze away from the computer screen when the door slowly pushed open.

"Hello, I'm looking for this smoking hot redhead who works here," Allie smirked, poking her head around the door for a second before she entered properly, standing firmly in the doorway. "You wouldn't happen to know where I'd find her, would you?"

"Cheeky," the older woman's face lit up instantly, she didn't even attempt to hide it.

Bea wasn't expecting to see the blonde today at any point with them both being busy at work. It had already been more than twenty four hours and that didn't seem like a long time but every hour away from the younger woman was a total drag these days.

Stepping out from behind her desk, she strolled over towards Allie, gently guiding her backwards, using the force of the blonde's body to click the door shut before she leant forward, capturing the younger woman's top lip between her own, engaging in a kiss she hadn't stopped thinking about since her last.

"Never mind," Allie murmured against the redhead's lips, losing her fingers in Bea's curled locks, gently tugging her closer, deepening their kiss. "I think I've found her,"

"You have. I wasn't expecting to see you today, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you said your diary was full and I wanted to make sure you took time to eat lunch, so I brought it to you," she spoke, revealing the brown paper bag from the older woman's favourite deli. Bea was impressed she remembered. It was something so little, simply remembering a previous conversation but she'd never had someone be so thoughtful before. Harry certainly never was and she never received even the smallest of nice gestures from him. Placing the food on the desk, Allie turned back to Bea, throwing her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Plus, I just really, really wanted to see you,"

"I've missed you," she said, not caring if it sounded silly. She'd never missed anyone before, not like this and it was clearly a feeling that was very mutual. "My next appointment isn't for another hour, can you stay for a bit?"

"Of course, I'm free for the next hour and therefore, declaring myself all yours," she lightly pecked the older woman's lips, leading her over to the chair behind her desk. "You sit down, I'll sort out coffee and lunch,"

"You're too good to me,"

"Don't be silly, it's just a couple of sandwiches from the deli,"

"Maybe. I just really appreciate it, I never got anything like this before, it's taking a bit of getting used to,"

"You know I intend on getting you used to it," Allie added, handing over the fresh food to the grateful older woman. "I believe you said that was your favourite,"

"Yeah, it is," she confirmed, unwrapping the sandwich. The details were so little but to Bea, they were bigger than anyone else would have thought. "Thank you,"

"Anytime," she swooped down, lightly kissing the redhead's cheek. "Now, those coffees coming right up,"

For most of the hour, Allie fussed over Bea, not allowing her to move from her seat as they enjoyed a bit of lunch together. Once clearing away, the blonde moved around, positioning herself behind the redhead before she dropped her hands and began gently massaging the older woman's shoulders. Bea relaxed, enjoying the now familiar feeling of Allie's hands caressing her body and an audible groan left her mouth.

"I've been thinking," Allie started, her fingers trailing across the base of the redhead's neck. "Why don't you come over to mine tonight? I'll order some food in, put on a movie, we can cuddle up on the sofa, do whatever you like,"

"Hmm, that sounds nice,"

"I figured it'd be a nice change from your place, can even stay over if you want,"

"You're just so desperate to get me into your bed, Novak,"

"Shit," she laughed briefly. "You figured me out,"

"I'd have to figure out something to say to Deb," Bea replied, knowing it would more than likely mean she'd have to lie to her daughter again, something she didn't like very much.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to, it was just an idea,"

"No. No, I want to," she clasped her fingers around the blonde's, pulling her round in front of her. "I want to more than anything. I just hate lying to Debbie,"

"I know,"

"Sometimes I think she'd really be ok with this, with us then other times I think she'd hate everything about it and that scares me because I don't want to have to stop seeing you,"

"Don't think about that," Allie hushed, stroking her thumb across the redhead's cheek lightly. Truth be told, it scared her too. Debbie's reaction would determine a lot and the thought of having to give Bea up made the blonde feel sick. "We should enjoy this now, we can deal with everything else when we come to it, alright?"

"Ok," she nodded, accepting the brief, almost reassuring kiss. "I'll sort it tonight, I'll think of something. I can be at yours about eight, if that's ok?"

"Sounds perfect,"

Later that evening, Bea returned home after closing up the salon and headed straight for the shower to freshen up. Packing a small bag of things needed for her overnight stay, she left it at the bottom of her bed and made her way downstairs in time for Debbie returning. She needn't of worried, the younger Smith had been home for ten minutes before she asked if it was ok to stay the night at her best friend's. Bea, of course, was happy to say that it was, knowing it meant she didn't have to lie too much about her plans for the evening.

After spending an hour or so chatting, Debbie left first, kissing her Mum goodbye as she rushed out the door, her friend waiting outside. Bea text Allie a few minutes later with the blonde arriving a short while later to pick up the older woman as arranged earlier in the afternoon, both agreeing that was probably the best option, instead of the redhead looking for an address she'd never been to before.

Parking the car in the driveway, Allie led Bea inside. The blonde's flat was beautifully decorated and immaculately clean, exactly what the older woman was expecting. Despite everything in her past, Allie had done really well to get to this point in her life and Bea could tell she was proud of herself as she should of been. Wandering into the front room, the redhead noticed the blonde's obvious love for music with the framed gold discs on the wall.

"Debbie would love them," she nodded towards the pictures, Allie grinning as she returned with two opened bottles of beer. "This is a nice little place you've got here,"

"Thanks, it's enough for me. Do you want to see the bedroom?"

"Your lines have got considerably worse since we started going out,"

"That's not what I meant," she giggled, Bea laughing too. "I just meant to show you where to leave your things,"

"Sure," she smirked, accepting the beer. "Lead the way then,"

Dropping her bag in the bedroom, Bea didn't even let the thought of sitting on Allie's bed enter her mind because she knew full well they wouldn't have left that particular room until morning. It wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world, far from it but the rumble in her stomach told both of them food was the immediate priority.

It was just after eight thirty when they both settled down on the blonde's corner sofa, Bea cuddling herself comfortably into the younger woman who draped her arm over her, her fingers lightly tracing up and down the redhead's exposed skin. After enjoying their food with a bottle of wine, Allie popped her favourite romantic comedy film into the player and settled down. She'd never really done this before, Charlotte was always so busy with music events so most times they spent together, they were also surrounded by hundreds of others in a bar or club. It's just the way their relationship was but everything with Bea so far was completely different, completely new.

"I love this film," the older woman spoke after a while, barely moving her gaze from the tv.

"Me too,"

"You aren't even watching it,"

"Yeah well," Allie began, nuzzling into Bea's neck, nipping at her skin lightly. "I've seen it a hundred times. There's better things to be looking at,"

"As charming as ever,"

"I do try. I've got something to ask you actually,"

"Yeah? Sounds intriguing,"

"It's just dinner, Friday night if you're interested?" She offered, chewing her lip gently. It would be the first time they'd be out together in public just the two of them and the blonde wasn't sure how Bea would react to the idea.

"You asking me out, Novak?" Her mouth upturned into a tiny grin that she made a poor attempt of hiding.

"I guess I am. How does Bella Italia sound?"

"Isn't that the really fancy Italian on the other side of town?"

"It is,"

"I love Italian,"

"I know, that's why I booked it," she answered. "It's always so busy, so I sort of had to book it before I asked you but if you don't want to go, we don't have to, it's no big deal,"

"I'd love to go to dinner with you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot," she giggled, throwing her head backwards to easily draw the blonde to her for a soft, loving kiss. Pulling back briefly, she ghosted her mouth over Allie's, the younger woman keen to continue without the pause. "I want to take you somewhere first,"

"Where?" She almost laughed, her face scrunching up in that cute way it always did when she was a little confused.

"To bed," she whispered her eyes suddenly darker than before, desire taking over them. A sudden burst of confidence was rushing through her and she was desperate to embrace it. For weeks, it had scared her to death, the thought of not meeting the blonde's expectations, of being a total let down but tonight, she was sure she had never wanted anything more than to take the younger woman to bed and make love to her. Leaning in, she sucked gently on Allie's neck, grazing her lips towards the other woman's earlobe before nipping at the flesh with her teeth.

"Fuck Bea, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," she added confidently, grasping at the blonde's shirt, undoing the first few buttons. "I want tonight to be about you, I want to make love to you,"

She wasn't sure if it was the beers or if the redhead had just found a new lease of confidence from somewhere but she loved it. She was positive her whole body shuddered just then, the certainty in the older woman's voice coupled with the desire filled look in her eyes almost made Allie come undone there and then on the sofa.

As inexperienced as she felt she was, Bea didn't let it effect her as she led the blonde through to the bedroom and guided them backwards until they fell onto the mattress. Allie landed first on her back, the redhead immediately straddling the younger woman, finally peeling off the shirt from her body before tossing it on the floor in a heap.

Swooping down, she trailed her lips along Allie's jaw then further down past her neck, her hand cupping the blonde's right breast through the fabric of her bra.

"Oh god," Allie couldn't stop the groan escaping between her lips, instinctively throwing her head back.

"I've never wanted someone so much before," she admitted, crashing their lips together, her fingers making light work of the button and zipper of Allie's jeans. She arched her body, the redhead quickly tugging down the denim before she discarded them. Biting her lip, she took in the sight before her. The young blonde underneath her, in nothing but her lacy underwear, something Bea was sure was deliberate.

"You alright?" Allie whispered her breath shaky.

"You're so beautiful," Bea replied, tracing her thumb across the blonde's lips. "I don't know how I got so lucky,"

"I'm the lucky one," she insisted, pulling the redhead's body back down onto her own, their lips meeting again in a hot hungry kiss. Allie attempted to over power Bea, stripping the clothes from her body and managing to roll the older woman onto her back for a few seconds but she regained the upper hand just as quick.

"Nu huh," she smirked, pinning the blonde's wrists above her head, lightly pressing her lips to Allie's before she could reply. "I said I wanted tonight to be about you,"

Swooping her head low, she kissed her way along the blonde's toned stomach, her muscles twitching as she felt her lover's mouth trail towards her breasts, her lacy black bra soon ending up on the floor. Licking her lips in anticipation, she flicked her tongue around the blonde's nipple, Allie's whole body immediately reacting, her back arching off the bed, igniting the contact further. Seeing Bea so in control and so forward like this was driving her wild and the feeling between her legs was already a burning heat.

"Please," Allie's plead was barely heard, a throaty whisper struggling to leave her lips.

"Please what?"

"Don't make me beg," she huffed, attempting and failing to clasp the redhead's fingers with her own. "I can't take it,"

"Just tell me what you want," Bea whispered just as low, her fingers working down Allie's stomach, teasing the outline of the black lace knickers that still remained the only piece of clothing left on the younger worked up woman. "All you have to do is say it and it'll happen,"

"I need you," she swallowed heavily, her fingers finally catching Bea's, she trailed them into the inside of her underwear, helping shift them down her legs. "I need to feel you inside me,"

Losing her fingers in Bea's red curls, she pulled the older woman to her, engaging in a hot wet kiss, not caring much for the need for air. Bea waited a few seconds, finally finding the courage to take the final step and give her lover exactly what she wanted. Slipping two fingers into Allie's wet folds, the blonde gasped against her mouth, mumbling sentences she herself wasn't sure made sense. Increasing the pace of her movements after a few minutes, she teasingly bit the blonde's bottom lip, Allie uncontrollably tossing her head back as her hips bucked against the fingers working against her.

"Fuck, you feel so good,"

"You're driving me crazy,"

"You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"Fuck no, no I don't want you to stop, not when I'm this close,"

"Good," Bea muttered simply, running her tongue teasingly along the blonde's, their kiss deep and full of so much passion. Drawing back, she locked her gaze on the woman's underneath her, Allie fighting to keep her eyes open as she felt herself be pushed closer to the edge. "Baby, stay looking at me, I want to watch you let go,"

Thrusting her fingers deeper inside the blonde, Allie barely lasted another minute before she surrendered to the body shuddering orgasm that ripped through her.

"Oh my god," she breathed, clinging to the redhead's body above her. She buried her face into Bea's shoulder for a moment, willing herself to claim her breath back as the older woman slowly removed her fingers.

"Was that ok?"

"Are you kidding me?" She chuckled, finding strength to lean upwards and capture Bea's lips with her own. "I've never felt anything like that before, it was more than ok. Surely, it's got to be my turn now, right?"

"Nope," Bea replied simply, staying firmly above the blonde who groaned. She chewed her lip, her fingers drawing circles around Allie's stomach. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet,"

"Bea,"

"Shhh," she hushed, once again finding the blonde's lips with her own before she lightly and slowly kisses down the younger woman's torso, grazing her teeth on the inside of Allie's thigh, the blonde's breathing suddenly becoming more laboured like it had been minutes ago. "I need to taste you on my tongue before I go crazy,"


	20. Chapter 20

The feelings Bea experienced over the next couple of days were unlike anything she had ever experienced before. After gaining the confidence needed to take her relationship with Allie to the next level, she hadn't looked back and had instead embraced the way she'd been feeling. Sex was never something she was particularly interested in, in fact, it was always something she tried to avoid at all costs. Harry never gave her much of a choice towards the end, he'd take whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and that made Bea hate the thought of ever being intimate with anyone else. That was until Allie crashed into her life unexpectedly. The young blonde with a cheeky grin and an even cheekier personality had turned everything upside down and she'd had an insight into just how amazing a relationship could be with the right person.

Friday came around quickly and the exciting anticipation of seeing the blonde later for dinner had played games with her stomach all day. Closing the salon early, she headed across town to the emerald bar for a quick catch up drink with Franky, who predictably noticed a definite change in her best friend from the moment she strutted over to the bar where she had been waiting ten minutes.

"Look at you," the tattooed brunette smirked, handing the older woman a bottle of beer. "You're practically glowing,"

"Am I?" Bea chuckled, perching herself on the empty bar stool.

"Yes," she laughed, watching her friend take a mouthful of alcohol. The reason behind her glowing appearance was rather obvious to her. "Staying at blondie's the other night was clearly very good for you,"

"I'm not gonna say it wasn't," the redhead was coy, deciding to keep most details to herself, despite Franky's best efforts to squeeze any sort of information out of her. "I can't stay long actually, I have plans tonight,"

"Oh that's right, it's your little dinner date tonight, isn't it?"

"It is,"

"Part explains your glow red," she added simply, still smirking knowingly. It was really nice to see Bea so happy, so content, especially after everything she'd been through in the past. Allie was fast becoming the best thing that had ever happened to her, Debbie aside of course. "So, where's she taking you tonight?"

"The new Italian on the other side of town, Bella Italia,"

"Not just your standard restaurant either, I'm impressed, blondie does have taste,"

"Well, I ain't so sure about that, she is dating me after all,"

"Don't give me that red or I'll kick your arse," she was serious but still managed a little light laughter in between. "She's the lucky one to have you and she knows it too, that's what makes her so great for you,"

"Being my best mate you sort of have to say that,"

"Well yeah, I sort of do but you know I mean it too,"

"I forget you're soft centred really," Bea teased, laughing as the brunette predictably pulled a disgusted face. Bridget and Bea aside, everyone had Franky down as this bad ass not to be messed with and in a lot of respects she was but she did well to keep her softer side guarded. "You still meeting the girls later?"

"Awk Booms is dragging us to some raffle charity thing then we'll probably head back here for a few. You reckon you and blondie will be along at some point?"

"I'm not sure. Allie's arranged everything, all I know is I've to be ready for seven and I'm getting taken out for dinner,"

"And dessert will follow," Franky winked suggestively, Bea laughing aloud as she did so.

"I'd say the chances of us coming back here tonight are slim," she admitted, her cheeks glowing slightly. She'd never be one to ditch her friends but tonight was a night that Allie had planned and although the young blonde would be more than happy to meet with Bea's friends later in the night, the redhead wanted to make most of grabbing some time alone with her.

"There's a reason I wanted to meet you actually. Gidge is off next weekend and if you and blondie don't have plans already, we'd like to invite you over for the night,"

"Sounds great," Bea responded. "I'd already mentioned it to Allie last week and she was up for it,"

"Brilliant. Say, next Saturday then?"

"Yeah, I'll mention it again to Allie tonight, Saturday should be perfect,"

"Nice one red,"

As soon as Allie finished work, she headed home via the flower store in town. She struggled to think if there was ever a time she had purchased flowers for anyone before and figured that she probably hadn't. It was a gesture she'd never considered before and after agreeing on a certain bouquet, writing the card and paying the cash, she had doubts if it was the type of gesture the older woman would appreciate. Maybe flowers weren't Bea's thing, then again, she probably had never received them before so there was high chance this was a first for both of them.

The blonde showered and changed into the new dark toned dress she'd bought for herself the day before. Just as she thought when she saw it, it complimented her body in all the right places and as she readjusted the material down her sides, she shivered thinking of the redhead's impending reaction.

Allie arrived outside the redhead's ten minutes before she was due. Paying the taxi, she grasped the large colourful bouquet of flowers and walked up the pathway, surprised when the door opened before she reached it.

"Hey,"

"Hi Debbie," she grinned, a sudden burst of nerves shooting through her as she greeted the young girl that stood in the doorway. Nerves was something Allie wasn't particularly used to, she rarely got nervous and usually her confidence shone through brightly but this was different. "Is your Mum home?"

"Yeah, she's getting ready upstairs," she revealed, pushing the door ajar that little bit further. "Come in,"

"Thank you," Allie stepped inside, the young Smith closing the door behind them before she left her gaze on the flowers. "Oh, these are for your Mum by the way,"

"They're beautiful," she gushed, accepting them before walking down towards the kitchen. Already, this was more than anyone had ever done for her Mum. Franky was right, she'd never compliment Allie if she was unsure about her motives in any way. Still, the younger Smith wanted to find out all that on her own. "I'll put them in a vase, would you like a drink while you wait? Beer, wine, gin, coffee even?"

"Some water would be good," the blonde replied, following Debbie's signal to head into the front room. Her throat was dry already. She perched herself on the edge of the sofa, twirling her thumbs.

"I've got a gig this weekend," Debbie commented, returning with a bottle of fresh unopened water a few seconds later. Allie accepted gratefully. "The Backbeats, have you heard of them?"

"No, never. They any good?"

"They're awesome, you'd like them. I'll download you some tracks if you wanna check them out?"

"That'd be cool, thanks,"

"Do you want me to check on Mum, let her know you're here?"

"It's fine," Allie smiled. She knew this was all new for the older woman. Getting yourself ready for a date was exciting and she hadn't had the chance to experience it before. Last thing the blonde wanted to do was make her feel like she had to rush. There was plenty of time. "I don't mind waiting,"

"So, where are you going tonight?" Debbie probed, sitting herself down on the chair across the room. "Mum didn't really say anything before just that you were both heading out for the evening,"

"I've booked a table at the Italian on the other side of town,"

"Isn't that quite expensive?"

"I think so, I've never been before but money doesn't matter to me. I wanted to go somewhere nice,"

"Mum loves Italian,"

"I know, that's why I booked it,"

"Thank you,"

"What for?" Allie frowned, wondering why the younger woman was thanking her so suddenly.

"It's been ages since I saw Mum smile like she's done around you, it's nice, she's never had someone be so thoughtful before. The flowers, taking her out to a place you know she'd like,"

"You don't need to thank me kiddo,"

Applying the finishing touches to her make up and making sure her hair stayed in place, Bea left the bedroom and began making her way downstairs. She'd debated on her choice of clothing for over half an hour, finally settling on her tight black jeans, dark shirt and waist coat.

"Deb," she called out, her fingers fumbling with the last few buttons of her waistcoat as she wandered into the front room, unexpectedly coming face to face with the blonde she'd been longing to see. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in,"

"Been here about fifteen minutes, Debbie let me in, she's just popped out for a minute,"

"Oh right," the redhead's eyes glistened, she swallowed the lump in her throat, Allie looked stunning and she was struggling for any sort of focus. "My fingers aren't fucking working,"

"Come here," Allie chuckled, stepping forward, she took Bea's shaky hands and placed them to the side, successfully doing up the last two buttons that the older woman seemed to be struggling with. "Just what every woman wants to hear,"

"When it comes to that, I think they work fine thank you," despite the tinge in her cheeks, she smirked at the blonde, chewing her bottom lip mischievously. "If you've forgotten already, I could remind you again later,"

"Is that a promise?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you,"

"I guess I will," pulling the redhead closer, Allie gently brushed her lips off Bea's, who sank quite quickly into the soft embrace, losing her fingers in the blonde locks. "You look fantastic,"

"Thank you," the whisper barely left her mouth as she rested her forehead on the younger woman's. "You scrub up well yourself, Novak,"

"Oh this is nothing really,"

"So modest, who'd have thought it,"

"I can be. I bought you flowers," Allie revealed, gently tugging on the redhead's hand, leading her through towards the kitchen where the flowers sat on the table in a vase. "I wasn't really sure if flowers were your thing but I don't like turning up empty handed so,"

"Allie they are beautiful, no ones ever bought me flowers before,"

"I chose well then,"

"You did, thank you, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble,"

"I wanted to and it's no trouble," Allie replied, smiling as she watched the redhead look at her flowers a little more closely.

With Debbie returning, she overlooked an encounter with her Mum and Allie, the young blonde almost being unable to take her eyes off the redhead as she moved across the front room. She'd never seen anyone look at someone like that before, Franky did go all gooey eyed at Bridget but Debbie felt it different with what she'd just witnessed. Maybe it was because it was someone looking at her Mum that way for a change, she wasn't exactly sure but with Allie excusing herself to go to the bathroom, the young brunette decided to use the opportunity to approach the subject.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure Deb, what's up?" Bea responded, searching through her bag.

"Mum?" She said again, more stern in her voice which made Bea stop and take a seat next to her Daughter.

"You're worrying me, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," she lifted Bea's hand into her own, the older woman clearly concerned. "Go for it with Allie,"

"What?" Bea nervously let out a giggle.

"I'm not blind, Mum," she laughed, no matter what the pair of them thought, they weren't exactly as subtle as they thought. "You obviously like her and she absolutely adores you. The way she looked at you just then, you deserve someone to look at you like that. Things have clearly happened between you, right?"

"I er,"

"I saw her sneaking out the other morning, she didn't sleep in the spare or the sofa so I figured she was in with you,"

"Ok,"

"I don't want the details," she laughed, noticing the look of nervous horror on her Mum's face. "I just know you haven't really been close to anyone since him. So she must be something special if you've let her in,"

"She is, she's been so patient, so understanding about everything," Bea admitted, relaxing slightly more as Debbie let her speak. "I really, really like her. I've never felt this way before,"

"I can tell,"

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"No. I had my suspicions about you both. I didn't want to hassle you with all these questions though, I wanted to wait until you were ready to say something but I didn't want you to be worried about me knowing. Franky said you had been,"

"You spoke to Franky about it?"

"The other night when we were there for dinner, I sort of made her tell me so don't blame her, OK?"

"No, I won't, of course I won't,"

"I just want to see you happy and it's obvious being with Allie makes you happy. I've seen so much of a difference in you lately and as long as she keeps doing that then I don't have any problems,"

"You mean that?"

"I do," she nodded, pulling the redhead into a tight hug, Bea relaxing immediately, like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She really hated having to sneak around.

"Bea, our taxi is waiting outside," Allie announced, arriving back into the front room, seeing the two Smith woman embrace. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you both,"

"It's ok,"

"I was just letting Mum know she doesn't have to sneak you out via the back door tomorrow morning," Debbie said casually, the blonde's gaze quickly darting to the older woman's. She had clearly been in the bathroom longer than she thought. The young brunette chuckled. "I know, I've known for days now,"

"Days?"

"Well, you aren't exactly great at the sneaking around part," she added, Allie inwardly cursing as Debbie stood up from the sofa. She might have been a teenager but in that moment, Allie was somewhat terrified. Everything hinged on the young brunette's reaction and despite the embrace she had walked in on, her head wasn't exactly sure what it meant. "I meant what I said to you before. I've noticed how happy you make Mum and that means a lot, she deserves that after everything,"

"I think so too,"

"It might take a bit of getting used to, I won't say that it won't but if you look after Mum and keep her happy, that's all I care about,"

"She means a lot to me already,"

"Right you two, I am here you know?" Bea chuckled, making a move towards the blonde who was still stood in the doorway, a sense of nothing but relief washed over her face. She dropped her hand, lightly linking the younger woman's fingers with her own, her thumb stroking over the back of the younger woman's hand. "We better get going,"

"Yes, I've held you up enough and the meter will be running outside. Go enjoy tonight, both of you,"

"Thanks Deb,"


	21. Chapter 21

As they made their way to the restaurant for their reservation both of them felt differently than they had done earlier in the evening. Bea really did feel like a huge heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she felt her whole body relax, knowing Debbie knew about her new romance and she seemed happy enough about the whole thing was more than she imagined. She's been through her daughter's reaction a thousand times and very rarely did she ever let herself believe that the outcome would be positive. It had terrified her because if Debbie wasn't happy, there might have been only one option after that and after experiencing new levels of happiness, there's no way she wanted to have to surrender it.

Allie was just relieved more than anything else. For weeks, she sensed the redhead was scared about Debbie's reaction to their relationship and truth be told, she was too. For so long it had only been the two of them and now, it could change, it was changing and it was changing because of her. The young brunette's feelings came first for Bea, Allie would never have questioned that and that's why she had been nervous. She was quite aware what a bad reaction from the teenager would mean for herself and the older woman but thankfully that didn't seem to be anywhere on the horizon.

Arriving at the Italian, it was quite clear the place was packed full of people and despite booking a table, they were made to wait an extra ten minutes, something Allie wasn't particularly happy about, something Bea found quite amusing as they took their seats at the bar.

"I didn't know you could throw such a strop," she giggled, nudging the blonde playfully, almost gaining a smile back.

"I'm not throwing a strop. I booked a table for a reason. I just wanted tonight to be perfect,"

"And it will be, so don't worry," grazing her fingers along Allie's knee, she leaned in, lightly pressing her lips to her cheek, the younger woman relaxing almost instantly. "That's better, I love when you smile,"

"You're good at making that happen,"

Eventually, both woman were directed across to their table, the waiter apologising once then twice for the hold up previously. Bea smiled it off as they sat down, accepting the drink and food menu before they placed their wine order, the bottle and both glasses arriving five minutes later. Allie took it upon herself to do the honour of pouring.

"I've never eaten in a place like this before," Bea confessed quietly, leaning over the table slightly, gently clasping the blonde's hand before resting them together on the table. "It's full of suits and that woman over there has looked over here twice, it's like we shouldn't be here, like we're out of place or something,"

"Well, we aren't," Allie corrected, looking over her shoulder towards the older woman who was still staring firmly in their direction, a look of disgust on her face. The blonde aimed a smirk at her, resting her gaze back on the redhead's. "Just ignore her, she can fuck off. The only reason she's in here knocking back the expensive wine like no tomorrow is because she's married to the money,"

"Would you ever do that?"

"Do what?"

"Marry someone based on their wealth,"

"Fuck no," she answered rapidly. "Someone's inner beauty is much more important to me,"

"Really?"

"Really," she repeated with a nod, her thumb tracing over the same spot on the redhead's hand, the point of contact between the two woman in full view of everyone sitting around them, not that either cared, not that anyone cared really, except the odd few predictable sour faces. "This whole room is full of people with huge bank balances and expensive suits, yet I feel like the richest, luckiest woman in the World and that's because I'm walking out of here and going back to yours later. I'd take that over any amount of money any day,"

"Wow," not for the first time, Bea felt her cheeks glow, the younger woman questioning why she seemed so surprised at what she'd just said. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,"

"Plenty more where that came from,"

"I'm really not sure what to order," she pondered a few short minutes later, both still trying to decide from the menu. "There's so many choices here,"

"Take your time, there's no rush,"

Bea didn't really need to admit that she hadn't done this before, it was obvious. At the beginning, she seemed a little self conscious and Allie caught her glancing around the room once or twice. She'd relaxed a lot more since, although, even the smallest of tasks, like choosing the food from the menu was proving to be a bit challenging. As much as she adored Italian food, Bea had never seen such an extensive menu before and she felt spoilt for choice.

Eventually they placed their order. Bea opting for the Sicilian chicken, whilst the blonde rather predictably chose her favourite pasta dish. With the restaurant only opening a fortnight ago, the place was packed from table to table and Allie was glad she'd booked when she had done. They chatted over another glass of wine each, the food arriving just over an hour later.

After clearing her plate and tasting some of the younger woman's meal, Bea sat back fully in her chair, placing her hand lightly on her stomach whilst puffing her cheeks.

"I was going to suggest looking at the dessert menu," Allie began with a smirk. "But I think I already know the answer to that,"

"I don't think I could eat anything else," she chuckled. The food was delicious, up there with the best she'd ever eaten but she was certain she couldn't squeeze in another bite.

"Well, I ain't surprised, you did eat some of mine too,"

"Sorry about that,"

"Don't be," Allie hushed. "I'm only teasing. So, as dates go, what would you rate it out of ten?"

"I wasn't aware the night was over yet," Bea's eyes glistened, the flutter in the blonde's stomach taking over her. There's no way she wanted tonight to be over.

"It doesn't have to be. We can go anywhere you want,"

"I want to go home," the redhead whispered low, her gaze never leaving Allie's, who was close to biting down on her bottom lip, almost as if to stop her from saying something. "And I want you to come with me,"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Allie responded, calling for the bill straight after, it arriving in front of them ten minutes later. Bea picked it up first, about to go looking in her bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm paying half," she answered, placing her purse on the table. "It's only fair,"

"No, not at all. I'm not letting you do that,"

"Allie,"

"No arguments," Allie said firmly, pushing Bea's money back towards her before pulling out her own credit card. "This was my treat, so it's on me, it's my rule,"

"I drank more wine than you and even stole some of your food,"

"I'm not even listening. Anyway, it's paid now,"

"Well, next time it's on me, alright?"

"Deal,"

It was just after 10pm when they arrived back at the redhead's, the whole place in darkness. Both of them attempted to be as quiet as possible, respecting the fact Debbie was more than likely asleep in her bedroom. It was her final exam tomorrow afternoon and the young Smith wanted a full decent nights sleep beforehand. Locking the front door, Bea wandered into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge before she led the blonde upstairs.

As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut and Bea placed the water down on the side table, she closed the gap between their bodies and pulled Allie close for a deep, passionate kiss. She'd been desperate to do that pretty much the whole evening and could barely hold out much longer.

"What was that for?" She asked, resting her forehead on Bea's as they parted reluctantly.

"No reason,"

"I may need to borrow those amazing pyjama's again,"

"Don't," she whispered, ghosting her lips over the younger woman's who leant forward, stealing another quick peck. "I want to feel you next to me tonight,"

"Are you sure?"

Bea nodded her head simply. As silly as it might have sounded to some, it was another step forward for the older woman. They'd had sex on several occasions now but afterwards she was so self conscious, she'd hurry to cover herself up in some way. It was another way Harry damaged her, he made sure she lost any confidence she ever had about herself by draining it out of her bit by bit. Allie had picked up on it before, how the redhead would always be so eager to pull on her nightwear again after they had been together. She knew the reason but she never approached the subject.

Peeling off her clothes, Bea climbed under the sheets as Allie freshened up in the bathroom. After cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, the blonde slipped into bed, her body radiating towards the redhead's naked form. It felt nice, holding her so close like this, the older woman settling down, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder, the light feeling of Allie's fingers tracing over her exposed skin.

"I had a really good night tonight, thank you,"

"You're welcome," Allie replied, smiling to herself when she picked up on the happiness in Bea's tone of voice. "How do you feel now, about Debbie knowing about us?"

"I feel ok," she nodded in unison with her answer. "It feels so good knowing I don't have to keep things from her anymore and I'm glad we don't have to sneak around now,"

"We were apparently quite bad at that anyway," she laughed, Bea's light laughter tickling her neck, where she'd nuzzled into. "I thought we were doing well,"

"So did I. I sometimes forget how observant that girl is,"

"Yeah," Allie mused quietly. "I was scared we'd have to stop all this, that I wouldn't be able to see you again,"

"Me too but she sees how happy I am and I am happy, I can't remember if there was ever a time I felt so at ease with someone,"

"I like that,"

"Me too. Oh, before I forget, have you got any plans Saturday?"

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" She wondered aloud.

"Franky has invited us over for the night, I said I'd check with you first, to make sure you didn't have plans already,"

"No, that sounds great," she grinned, kissing the redhead's temple lightly. Bea's friends meant a lot to her and the fact she was being so welcomed into the group meant a lot to Allie. Franky was great, her sense of humour was out there and she was the biggest flirt the blonde had ever met but she cared so deeply about Bea and it meant a lot to the younger woman to build up friendships with those close to the redhead.

"What's this scar from?" The redhead asked suddenly, her index finger lightly running along the length of the mark she'd never noticed before just below the younger woman's elbow.

"Oh that, it happened years ago," she said casually, enjoying the gentle touch of Bea's fingertips on her skin. "Guess I shouldn't have climbed that tree after all. Have you got any?"

"Just one," Bea's voice was barely a whisper as she turned around in bed, baring her back to the blonde, a four inch scar showing. She'd always managed to hide it, considering where it was, it was always easy to. It was the main reason she was always so quick to cover up her body after being with Allie. "Harry burnt me with a hot iron one night,"

"Fuck," Allie cursed loudly, her stomach churning. "I'm sorry Bea, I didn't mean to drag all this back up for you,"

"It's ok, I hate it though, it's horrible,"

"Nothing about you is horrible," she whispered, Bea almost ready to turn around before she felt the softness of the younger woman's lips kiss along the length of the mark that branded her body. She clenched her eyes shut tight, sure tears would fall rapidly if she didn't. "I think this is a sign of your strength to be honest,"

"You're just saying that,"

"Hey," Allie hushed, turning the redhead around to face her properly, she ran her thumb along the older woman's cheek. "I'm not just saying it. What he did to you, that would have finished so many people. Yet here you are, you're the most amazing, kind hearted, strong, beautiful person I've ever known,"

"I couldn't let him finish me off, not when I had Debbie, if I didn't have her to focus on, I probably wouldn't be here now,"

"You do know, no one will ever hurt you again, don't you?" She was adamant, her voice stern as she locked her gaze with Bea's, a vulnerable look glazing over her face. "Not whilst I'm around, I'd kill anyone who even so much as thought about it,"

"My own personal superhero huh?"

"I won't say no to a title like that," they both laughed, Allie losing her fingers in Bea's soft red curls before leaning forward, placing a gentle yet brief kiss on her mouth. "Get some sleep, babe, you're knackered and I'll still be here in the morning, I'm not going anywhere,"

A few hours had passed and despite the redhead sleeping soundly next to her, Allie had a couple of hours of broken sleep and unusually couldn't quite settle. After laying still for twenty minutes or more, she quietly and carefully, snuck away from Bea's embrace and crept downstairs, almost silently entering the kitchen, jumping back when she noticed a tired looking Debbie sat at the table, her head buried in a book before she looked up.

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be awake," she stayed in the doorway, unsure on whether to enter the room fully and make her drink or just turnaround and go back to bed, not wanting to disturb the younger woman.

"I can't sleep, trying to get some extra revision in for tomorrow," she raised her revision book in the air, placing it back down before stifling a tired yawn. "I guess you can't sleep either,"

"Not really, no. I just came down for a drink," Allie helped herself to some fresh water, watching Debbie focus hard on the text in front of her before she seemed to give up.

"There's stronger stuff than that in the front room if you fancy it,"

"Water is fine, thank you,"

"Did you and Mum have a good time tonight?"

"It was nice," She answered, smiling that Debbie seemed eager to take an interest which relaxed the blonde immensely. At first, she feared it might have been awkward but the brunette was making it easy so she stuck around for a few minutes longer, instead of running straight back to the comforts of Bea's bedroom. "You sure you're ok with all this?"

"It's a shock, I won't lie and say it isn't but I like you and Mum clearly bloody does, she's been behaving like a teenager for the last few weeks," she laughed lightly. "I want to ask you a lot of stuff,"

"You can ask me anything you want to,"

"I will but not tonight, it's past 2am, I need to sleep and you should probably get back to Mum before she wakes up and sends out a search party,"

"I'll head back up in two minutes," she promised as Debbie gathered her things and vacated the table, wishing the older blonde goodnight before she disappeared upstairs. Allie sat in her own silence for five more minutes before she made the same journey upstairs, quietly sinking back into bed next to the still deeply sleeping redhead.

thank you for taking time to leave such wonderful reviews, they inspire me to keep writing for guys.


	22. Chapter 22

Having completed all her exams, Debbie enjoyed the rest of the week being as stress free as she had been for months. The last few weeks had been tough and she was extremely nervous for the results of all her hard work but deep down she had a layer of confidence about how she had done. Bea had always encouraged her daughter and had made it clear before every exam that all she could do was simply try her best. She wanted her to experience all that she didn't in life. It was clear Debbie was destined for bigger things and the redhead was so proud of the young woman she was growing up to be. She hadn't had it easy, her friends had a straightforward uncomplicated childhood compared to that of her own but she'd never let that affect her in ways it might have done. She was so focused, so determined and she knew what she wanted from life.

Heading into the kitchen, she made her Mum some fresh coffee before taking it through to the front room where Bea was settled in her usual seat, concentrating on the page of her sketchbook. It was her way of relaxing. She'd only worked half day at the salon and would be meeting her favourite blonde before heading over to her friends for the evening so was taking some time to unwind in her usual way beforehand.

"I made you some coffee," Debbie said, peering over the page to the piece her Mum seemed to have just started as she placed the coffee on the side table. She had always been so in awe of her Mum's work, she was so talented, more so than she'd ever let herself believe. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh it's just a little something I'm starting, I'll show you when it's done though,"

"Great, I love looking at them," she waited a couple of more moments before speaking again. "I did want to talk to you actually. You know how it's my birthday soon,"

"Uh huh," Bea laughed, already knowing what was about to follow. Placing her book and pencil on the side, she gave her daughter her full attention.

"Well, I was wondering about this party I talked to you about before,"

"Right," She was simply teasing now, allowing her daughter to continue.

"There's only a few weeks to go,"

"There is,"

"So a party takes a lot of planning and,"

"Relax Deb, it's all arranged," the redhead confirmed through a chuckle, Debbie's face breaking into a massive grin, immediately questioning her Mum after on whether she was being serious or not. "Of course I am. You've worked so hard on these exams and I'm so proud of you. I know you've smashed every single one and I know you've told me not to say that but it's true, I have complete faith in you. I spoke to the manager of the bar I go to and he's happy to let us use the place for the night,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm completely serious, it's ours for the night, well most of it, some of the regulars will still be kicking around but large majority will be us and whoever you want to invite,"

"That's amazing, I can't wait to let the girls know and we can start planning outfits, thank you so so much,"

"Well, it's not just me you have to thank," Bea added, sipping at her coffee. "Allie is best friends with the manager, so she sort of swung the deal,"

"I'm liking her more and more every time," the young brunette laughed, Bea smiling widely as she did.

"You mean that? I know she's stayed over the last few nights and I'm disappearing tonight too so we haven't had our usual time together this week,"

"That's ok,"

"Really? Because, I don't want you to think I'm not bothered about spending time with you,"

"Mum," she took Bea's hand, stopping her mid sentence. "I'm not thinking anything. Certainly nothing like that. You've never had this before and I love that you're experiencing it all now. I keep saying it but I've never seen you so happy and obviously that's down to Allie. Speaking of whom, what time is she coming over?"

"She said six, so that probably means five thirty or thereabouts. She's always so early for everything,"

"Obviously she just can't wait to see you," Debbie smirked catching her Mum's slightly blushed cheeks.

"Maybe,"

"No maybes about it, she's crazy about you,"

"Ok, stop it now. You know I embarrass easily,"

"Yeah, there's a bit of colour about your cheeks actually,"

As she predicted, it was just after five thirty when Allie arrived at the house. Debbie had spent an hour of the evening helping her a mum get ready, promising that the blonde would be completely stoked when she arrived and saw the redhead and going by the open mouthed expression on Allie's face when she first caught glimpse of the older woman coming down the stairs, the younger Smith was bang on. Her own doubts about Allie's intentions with her Mum were understandable, given everything Harry put her through but each time she'd seen both of them together, the blonde had this look of full adoration in her eye, making her Mum's sparkle like she'd never seen before.

Franky arranged to pick them up from Bea's and after the short drive across town with barely any traffic, they arrived, Allie going ahead into the kitchen to greet Bridget and hand over the bottle she had brought with her. She really wasn't one for arriving anywhere empty handed and made sure she'd bought a nice wine for the evening, not that it was to Franky's taste but she at least hoped the older woman would enjoy it.

"Fuck Bea, put your tongue back in before you trip over it and give yourself an injury,"

"Don't give me shit, Franky," she rolled her eyes, shrugging the leather jacket from her shoulders. Undeniably, she had been staring at the blonde all the way from the car inside but she didn't care about being caught in the act. Her eyes just seemed to follow Allie everywhere even Debbie had picked up on it the day previously.

"You know I'm only teasing. She is looking super hot tonight though,"

"Oi, keep your eyes to yourself,"

"Protective over your girl, huh? I like it," She smirked. "You scrubbed up well tonight too, Red, I'm impressed,"

"Shame I can't say the same about you, you could have made a bit of an effort," she joked, the tattooed brunette feigning offence at her friend's playful insult. "Debbie told me what you said about Allie, thank you, I think it reassured her a lot,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well she knows you pretty much hate anyone who muscles in on our group, every boyfriend Boomer has ever had you've scared them off within five minutes,"

"Boomer has an eye for an asshole or two," she added, slight laughter following from her lips. "Blondie ain't one of them, that's all I really said to Deb,"

"Well, it helped. She knows there's no way you would have said that if there was even the tiniest of doubt in your mind about Allie's intentions,"

"My doubts about her lasted two fucking seconds, the way she looks at you, no one can fake shit like that,"

"Hey you two," Bridget interrupted, calling from the kitchen. "Are you planning on joining us both or are you going to stand out here all night?"

"We'll be right in,"

Sitting around the table, conversation flowed so easily before, during and after dinner. Franky had some serious talent for cooking, Allie complimenting the brunette a few times while they finished off the food.

Bea placed her cutlery on the table, her hand finding it's way onto Allie's knee underneath, the blonde shooting a sideways smile in her direction whilst she continued talking to Bridget about work. It was so nice to be able to sit in her friends company and not hide her feelings for the young blonde. Before Debbie knew about them, the sneaking around was becoming more and more difficult, simply because whenever Allie was around, Bea felt the urge to touch her in some way and she had to hold back, reminding herself that everyone saw them as being friends. Now, things were different and Bea was making the most of that being the case.

She would never admit it to anyone but she was a little envious of Franky in the past. She'd landed on her feet with Bridget, she'd be first to say that herself. Despite her faults, the older woman adored the tattooed brunette immensely and their love for one another shone through above everything else, it was that clear. Bea always wondered and almost accepted that she was never likely to experience all that but now she was and everything was changing for her.

"You've been to Italy?" Allie probed as Bridget discussed with her some of her younger years before meeting Franky. She was genuinely interested but was also eager to keep her talking in the hope that the older woman wouldn't in turn ask many questions about her own past.

"A while ago now but yeah," she nodded. "Rome and then I went back to visit Venice two years later which was so beautiful,"

"I always wanted to travel there when I was younger. I started learning a bit of Italian then life got in the way of my grand plans,"

"Well, never say never," Bridget added, glancing briefly at her girlfriend and her friend who were in the middle of their own conversation. "Venice is incredibly romantic, something worth remembering in the future maybe,"

"I'll keep that in mind," Allie noted, smiling at her girlfriend who had turned her head, flashing her own smile at her just beforehand.

"So, I hope you're both free two weeks Friday," Bea began, a while later, her fingers slowly circling patterns on the blonde's knee underneath the table. "Allie spoke with Ben and he's happy for us to throw a little party for Deb in the bar,"

"That's great, we wouldn't miss it, would we Gidge?"

"Of course not. You need help with anything before you just ask,"

"Thanks Bridget, I appreciate that and we may just take you up on it, there's still a bit to organise. I've got the food, the music, my outfit then I've got to decorate the bar,"

"Ben said he'd already do that," Allie revealed, totally forgetting about her friends words from the other day. "And, it's not definite yet or anything and if you don't want it to happen it's fine but I got in touch with one of the upcoming bands that played at Debbie's gig last week and they said they could maybe make it along and play for a while,"

"Are you serious? Debbie would love that," Bea added, a bit taken that the blonde had went to the trouble she had. "You didn't need to go to so much trouble,"

"I don't mind and it was no trouble really, the guys jumped at the chance at doing a little mini gig, it gets them out there,"

"Seems like you did good, blondie," Franky grinned.

With the older woman collecting up the empty plates from the table, Allie immediately pushed her chair backwards and prepared herself to get to her feet.

"Wait, let me help with those,"

"God no, please Allie sit down, relax. You're our guests for the evening," Bridget insisted, nodding towards the younger brunette across the table. "Franky will help, won't you darlin?"

Franky pretty much jumped up from her chair, assisting her girlfriend quickly, something Allie found quite amusing. As much as the tattooed woman loved to tease everyone else, she was totally under Bridget's thumb and quite clearly would ask how high if she was told to jump.

"I know I haven't known her long but Bridget has Franky so whipped hasn't she?"

"One hundred percent," Bea chuckled. "She does attempt to hide it from the rest of the girls though, can't be ruining her badass reputation,"

"Oh no, of course not. Listen, about the band thing, I want you to make out it was your idea,"

"Debbie knows I know shit about music," she continued her giggle.

"I just don't want her thinking it's my way of trying to win her over or anything,"

"She won't think like that and anyway, you don't need to win her over. She already likes you a lot. How did you manage the get hold of the guys anyway?"

"I still know some contacts through being with Charlotte, she used to deal with all that stuff. I just took my chances, managed to call them up. I did promise there was free drinks in it for them afterwards, so my bar bill at the end of the night will be crazy but it'll be worth it,"

"You're so sweet, thank you, I know Deb will be totally stoked," she twirled some of Allie's blonde locks around her fingers. "It's really nice to be able to do this. You and Bridget seem to get on well,"

"She's nice, she's one of the first people I spoke to about you too. I love picking her brains about work. We've got a lot in common,"

"About that. You speak Italian?"

"Only some," she corrected, shrugging it off as being nowhere near as exciting as the redhead was making it sound. "And I haven't for years, so chances are I'm not very good anymore,"

"Say something to me,"

"What, Now?"

"Uh huh, please," Bea pleaded, leaning forward she lightly peppered kisses along the blonde's cheek, nipping her earlobe gently seconds later. "It'll be really sexy,"

"Ok," she breathed, determined not to let her sudden flustered state get the better of her and steadied herself as best she could, trying to remember as much of the language as possible. It really had been longer than she thought but still, she locked her gaze with the older woman and gave it her best shot. "Voglio fare l'amore con te tutta la notte,"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, I want to make love to you all night,"

"Awk blondie, I'm sure you do," Franky laughed from the doorway, Bea suddenly wishing she had noticed her friend a few seconds earlier.

"Allie was just teaching me some Italian,"

"I'm sure she was," she smirked, joining the table again. This was exactly the sort of ammunition she loved to pocket for predictable teasing now and even later down the line. "Gidge is opening another bottle, so you both ain't going anywhere just yet. Hope your levels of self control are pretty good,"

Both woman managed their self control for the rest of the night, it only coming under threat once when Bea slipped her hand a little further up the blonde's thigh in the back of the taxi during the ride back home. Her confidence had really rocketed with Allie, part of her couldn't believe how differently she was around the young woman, her appetite for sex was was something she'd never experienced before. Going from never thinking about it to always craving it in such a short time.

Thrusting some notes into the taxi drivers hand, Bea dragged the blonde up the driveway, crashing their lips together as soon as they got inside, Allie's back pressed against the door as she let out a soft moan. Understandably, it had taken the redhead a while to find confidence in herself to be intimate but in the last few weeks it was like she couldn't get enough of the younger woman.

"Please come to bed with me,"

"Bea," Allie exhaled, biting on her lip as the redhead's lips found their way onto her sensitive spot behind her ear. "Debbie's only across the hall and as much as she knows about us, I think I'd go down in her estimation considerably if she heard anything like that,"

"Then you'll just need to be extra quiet, won't you?" She whispered, gently biting down on the younger woman's bottom lip, her hand working up her waist, settling on her breast, the blonde letting out a whimper. "I want you so much,"

Instead of taking the route upstairs towards Bea's bedroom, Allie barely parted her lips from the redhead's as she guided them both through to the front room, the older woman quickly pulling the blonde's body down on top of her own as she fell backwards onto the sofa. With clothes rapidly discarded to a heap on the floor, the blonde pulled the throw over both of them.

"Are you going to tell me what you want?" She asked quietly, dipping her head lower, her tongue flicking over the softness of Bea's skin.

"You," Bea's answer croaked out, her stomach muscles twitching underneath the blonde's fingertips. She wasn't sure she could handle the levels of teasing like they had enjoyed before, so clasped at Allie's hand, guiding it further down towards the heat between her thighs. She'd been worked up for hours now and needed desperately to feel something, her voice hitching in the back of her throat when she felt the younger woman enter her. "All night like you promised me,"

"Fuck Bea, how long have you been worked up like this huh?"

"Too long," she admitted, briefly kissing the blonde's mouth. "I want to come for you, Allie,"

"That can be arranged," she smirked, releasing her fingers before she brought them briefly to her lips, Bea's uniquely sweet and extremely addictive taste now on her tongue, the redhead allowing a loud, frustrated groan to escape past her lips when her girlfriend filled her again at a slow pace with two fingers. "Shhh. It's definitely you that's gonna need to learn to be quiet baby,"


	23. Chapter 23

"Allie?"

Bea whispered, lightly kissing along the blonde's exposed shoulder, her hand slipping across and resting on the younger woman's stomach. She loved waking up in the mornings to find Allie asleep next to her. Usually, it was Allie who wakened first and she'd normally make use of the extra time by watching Bea sleep peacefully but this morning was different, roles had reversed and, after a few minutes of overlooking her girlfriend, taking in every beautiful feature of her face, she knew she had to wake her. She leaned in again, her lips this time trailing along Allie's jawline.

"Hmmm," she stirred sleepily, quickly enjoying the attention she was receiving. "I could get used to wake up calls like this, you know. Is everything ok?"

"Uh huh. It's just there's been an issue at the salon and I need to go in and sort it,"

"What? I hate when you have to leave," She groaned unhappily, her eyes peering open slightly. "Do you really have to go?"

"Afraid so,"

"It's still early,"

"I know but sooner I go, the sooner I'm back," she reasoned, trailing her fingertips along the blonde's stomach, her muscles twitching slightly underneath her touch. She loved that, the way Allie's body responded to her. It was really late last night when they both drifted to sleep, exhausted after their activities downstairs. She couldn't get enough and felt like some horny teenager, something she hadn't felt for so long. She grinned to herself, recalling some very intimate details from a few hours ago and buried her face into the crook of the blonde's neck. "And when I'm back, we can stay here all morning if you want,"

"I like that idea a lot,"

"I thought you might have,"

"You know me so well. You sleep alright?" Allie wondered, twirling some of Bea's red curls around her fingers, the older woman simply nodding in answer. On each occasion Allie had stayed over, the redhead slept great. After years and years of sleeping alone, she never thought she'd crave someone else's presence in the bedroom but it already felt like an empty bed when the blonde wasn't blissfully asleep next to her. "I did too, not entirely surprised after our activities early this morning though,"

"I can't even remember what time we got to bed," Bea felt her cheeks flush a little.

"I think it was just before three," she confirmed smirking. "You fell asleep first like you always do,"

"Sorry about that,"

"Don't be, I think it's cute,"

"I love falling asleep with you, it makes me feel so safe and that probably sounds so ridiculous and stupid,"

"No, it doesn't,"

"Sleeping with you and waking up with you are fast becoming my favourite parts of the day,"

"And in between?"

"That's all pretty great too," she replied, her lips finding the blonde's like a magnet, engaging in a soft, gentle kiss, her thumb stroking the younger woman's cheek. "Feel free to make yourself at home, help yourself to anything you want,"

"I'm trying," Allie winked, giggling her infectious giggle, pulling the redhead back to her for another kiss, this time hungrier, more passion filled.

"I really need to go and you aren't making it easy," she murmured between kissing the blonde, her body finding it extremely difficult to draw back. She had never wanted to rush back to bed so much before. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise,"

With Bea gone, Allie attempted to sleep on and barely lasted thirty minutes before she gave up. Pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt that belonged to her girlfriend, she made her way downstairs, her senses following the strong scent of coffee and breakfast filtering through from the kitchen where the younger Smith woman was busy, so busy, she hadn't heard the blonde enter the room at first.

"Hey, good morning,"

"Hi," she turned, smiling briefly, noticing straight away that the shirt the blonde had on belonged to her Mum. It was one of Bea's favourites with a cheeky slogan on the front, a predictable present from Franky a few years ago. She could tell from the look on Allie's face that the blonde wished she'd chosen her own clothes to wear but Debbie was keen to quickly defuse the older woman's feelings. "You like pancakes, right?"

"Huh?"

"Pancakes?" Debbie repeated. "I'm making them anyway, if you fancy some?"

"Err, yeah. That would be nice, thank you," she smiled, walking further into the kitchen before she set about helping herself to her usual routine morning cup of coffee. She could never really start a day without it. Sitting down at the table, Debbie joined her a few minutes later, laying down a stack of freshly made pancakes. "These look great,"

"Thanks, Mum loves them. I've saved her some for when she gets back,"

"She shouldn't be long,"

"What's going on over there anyway? She seemed in a rush and never said much before she left,"

"No idea," the blonde shrugged, taking her first mouthful of breakfast in between. "She just said she had to go sort something out and she'd be back as soon as she could,"

"Someone dyed a clients hair the wrong colour again or something?"

"Shit, that really happened?" Allie laughed aloud.

"Oh yeah, it turned green, the woman was not happy. I don't think she's ever been back actually. It wasn't Mum that made the error of course,"

"I didn't think it would have been. Your Mum's too talented and professional for that. I would really have loved to have seen her face though,"

"She was mortified, needless to say that temp didn't keep her job for much longer after that," she chuckled, feeling so at ease with the blonde across the table. If there was any further doubts about it being a little awkward, they needn't of worried. She tucked into her breakfast for a few minutes, neither saying a word until Debbie took the decision to speak again. "So, since it's just us for a while, can I ask you some stuff?"

"Sure," she agreed, swallowing down some of the food she was in the process of eating. She smiled the best smile she could force, despite the nervous knot in her stomach. Debbie deserved to have the chance to ask her any questions she wanted and she told herself to face them, answering them as honestly as she could. Despite there being no awkwardness minutes previously, the potential for it to appear now was high. "Go ahead, you can ask me anything you like,"

"Ok," Debbie added, pondering for a couple of short seconds. She had thought up a fair few questions in the last few days but now was unsure where to begin. "How many relationships have you had with other women?"

"A few," she answered openly, the young brunette watching, waiting for some sort of continuation. "Anything that I'd say was serious though? Maybe three,"

"You ever had relationships with men?"

"Not relationships, no," she cursed herself for how that must have sounded but Debbie let it go over her head, much to Allie's relief.

"So, you always knew you liked women?"

"From early on, yeah, I guess I did," Allie answered, nodding along. "I didn't want to hide it. I don't think you should ever have to hide who you really are but my parents didn't have the same opinion as me unfortunately,"

"What happened?"

"My Dad caught me kissing my first proper girlfriend in his garage one night. It was such a big deal to me, I'd liked her for ages and we were really good friends. He went absolutely mental about it and my Mum wasn't much better. He kicked me out, she let him, so I moved away,"

"Are you serious? She didn't stand up for you at all?" Debbie questioned, her face falling, part of her heart going out to the older blonde haired woman. "That's horrible, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright. They weren't exactly the greatest of parents, I never felt like they had much time for me when I was growing up and when they found out about Sara, it was like that was the excuse they needed. I didn't want to hang around if I couldn't be who I was,"

"That sucks. Have you seen them at all since?"

"No. No urge in me to do so either. They've split apparently, my Dad moved away but I know neither of them would like the fact I'm still on the big gay bus. You're lucky you have a loving, protective Mum,"

"I know, I really am. If it's any consolation, I think your parents should be proud of who you are," Debbie insisted, Allie grinning from ear to ear as she heard it. She knew that wouldn't be the case but with the younger Smith even so much as thinking it, it meant a lot. "I know my Mum is, I've heard her say it to Franky on more than one occasion,"

"Yeah well, your Mum is unlike anyone I've ever met before,"

"She told me you know about him,"

"Your Dad?"

"Please, don't call him that," she cringed, a flash of anger lacing her tone of voice before the older woman apologised. "He hurt her so much that Mum's never even looked at anyone else since, so all this with you is a massive step for her,"

"I know,"

"Promise me you won't hurt her," the vulnerability in her voice was obvious.

"I promise. I never would. She already means so much to me, the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt her in any way,"

"Your whole face lights up when you talk about her,"

"It does?"

"Yeah," Debbie laughed at Allie's blushing cheeks. "It's nice though. All I've ever wanted for Mum is for her to find someone and be happy. I haven't known about you two long but it already seems obvious that you're everything she needs and deserves. You're kind to her, you make her smile all the time and that isn't easy believe me,"

"Ha, she can be stubborn, she was for a while in the beginning,"

"Hardly surprising. Did you know you liked her straight away then?"

"It was the day after she did my hair at the salon. I saw her at the bar, I knew straight away it was her with her back to me and I stole a cheeky glance at her because I genuinely couldn't help myself," she paused, laughing ever so slightly. "Sorry, I know this is your Mum we're talking about,"

"It's ok, I want to hear it,"

"She looked so beautiful, I tried hard to keep my eyes off her that night but it wasn't easy. Things happened after that, with me and my ex girlfriend and it brought me closer to your Mum. We got closer and closer each time after that and one night back here, I just had this overwhelming urge to kiss her,"

"You moved first?"

"Well, I don't think your Mum was ever going to,"

"Nah, probably not," the young brunette smiled lightly. "She said you'd been so patient with her, you've just let her figure everything out herself without pressure,"

"I thought that was the best thing to do. I sort of thought there was something there from her side but I knew if I moved too fast or pushed anything she'd get scared and that's the last thing I wanted to do. She's been through so much,"

"Harry was a bastard, I hate him and I hate what he did to her,"

"I'm nothing like him," she said gently.

"I know you aren't. You've already done way more for her than he ever did," pushing her chair back, she started clearing the plates away. "Sorry Allie, I didn't mean to interrogate you with all these questions,"

"Don't be sorry. You're looking out for your Mum, there's nothing wrong with that. Franky was the same,"

"She's always been so protective of Mum,"

"I got that much,"

Despite Debbie's protests, Allie helped wash up and used the extra time with the young brunette to bond over their shared love of music. It wasn't something Bea shared much of an interest in, so the blonde saw that as an opportunity to further get to know her daughter, discussing the various different gigs she had been to over the last few years.

"Can you play?" Debbie asked, after mentioning how much she wanted to learn how to play guitar but never really got round to it.

"Badly," Allie confirmed with a laugh. She hadn't played for over a year and even then, she wouldn't say she was particularly good. It was just a hobby she picked up on and never continued. "I just know the basics,"

"That's more than me,"

"Well, maybe I could teach you a little and when I say a little, I mean a little. Like I say, I don't know an awful lot but I don't mind passing on what I do know,"

"That would be brilliant, thanks,"

With the delivery at the salon all sorted and the mistakes corrected with the supplier, Bea found herself rushing to get back home. It was only just reaching ten o'clock and with the rest of the day off, she was looking forward to spending it with Allie and Debbie, hoping the three of them could get some time together, something that they hadn't really done yet.

Parking in the driveway, she tossed her keys on the table, heading straight into the kitchen where she heard Debbie's music playing. Pushing the door open, she was surprised to see both her favourite woman sitting at the kitchen table, debating over which song was best off a particular album they were listening to. If she could capture that exact moment and the feeling it gave her, she would have.

"Hey you two," she grinned, leaning on the doorframe, looking towards Allie. "I thought you'd still be asleep,"

"Debbie made us some breakfast,"

"I did. I've saved you some too,"

"Thank you,"

"Things all good at the salon?" Debbie asked, ushering her Mum to take a seat, insisting she'd sort her breakfast.

"Yeah, it was just a problem with the delivery and they needed me to sign some stuff,"

"No multi coloured hair mishaps then? I was telling Allie all about that,"

"Ruining my cred? Thanks Deb," she rolled her eyes.

"Not at all, she knows how talented you are," she added, placing the plate of food down in front of her Mum who immediately tucked in, keen to stop the rumble in her stomach. "I'm going to go grab a shower,"

"Wait, what are you doing today?" Bea questioned, the young brunette shrugging before answering that she had no plans made for the day ahead. "Great, was thinking the three of us could head out somewhere for the afternoon, if you fancy it?"

"Ok, sounds good," she smiled at them both. "I'll be down in a while, you can let me know what the plan is,"

"You two looked like you were getting on," Bea commented as soon as Debbie left the room. "Everything ok? She didn't go in on you too hard or anything?"

"No, not at all. She's just looking out for you. Wanted to know my intentions,"

"Your intentions?"

"Uh huh," Allie smirked, making her way around the table before sitting herself down on the redhead's lap, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. "Like if I'm only after you for your incredibly sexy body or if I do genuinely like you,"

"Always knew it was the body," she chuckled, her fingers stroking the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"Sure," she leaned in, nipping the redhead's bottom lip gently. "But you can hardly blame me. So, what are you thinking for later?"

"The beach?"

"Great idea," a mischievous smirk plastered her face, her fingers grazing the older woman's breast through her shirt. "I hope that means I get to see this incredibly sexy body in a bikini,"

"You're such a perv, Novak,"


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days were busy for Bea. After spending an amazing couple of days with Allie, even managing to enjoy a half day with Debbie joining them, the redhead had thrown herself into work appointments and commitments. Midweek was the local awards event, held outside of town and the older woman had spent the night in a hotel with the girls from work. It was an annual thing and had been for the last five years. Bea hated overnight stays in hotels, no matter how fancy and that was usually because it was all the comforts of her own home that she missed so much but this time was different. So different. As she tossed and turned in an empty king sized comfortable bed, it was more a certain blonde's cheeky grin, gentle touch and highly addictive scent that she was missing so much.

Debbie aside, Bea had never missed anyone her whole life. She'd never had to. She'd only been away from home for just over twenty four hours but it had been over double time since she last saw Allie and she was missing her like crazy. They'd exchanged messages and a rather tipsy phone call the previous evening after the awards event but it wasn't the same and Bea craved seeing her girlfriend as soon as possible.

Over the phone, they agreed to join the other girls on a night out at their usual place, Bea taking the opportunity to let her other friends know that Allie and herself were in a relationship. She was sure they probably had guessed already anyway but other than Franky and Bridget, she hadn't officially talked to the others and decided that she didn't want or need to hide anything anymore. Debbie knew and had taken it extremely well which was the redhead's primary concern in the beginning.

After finishing work, Allie rushed home and was ready in double quick time within the hour. With her clothes laid out, it ensured all she had to do was shower and change before calling a taxi. She'd agreed to meet Bea and her friends at the Emerald, meaning they could go ahead without her, the younger woman not wanting to hold them up for any length of time. When it was suggested earlier in the week, Boomer was especially eager for the night to arrive and Allie wouldn't have been surprised if the dark haired woman was already intoxicated by the time she arrived. Knowing Boomer, a tray or two of shots would have already made their way around the table with most of them being taken by the woman herself.

The young blonde thrusted some notes into the taxi drivers hand and thanked him before she headed into the busy bar, noticing they were advertising live music for the next few hours. It was something Ben usually informed her about, knowing how much Allie enjoyed the different bands that had played in the bar over the last few months. Unable to see her favourite redhead or any of her friends, Allie headed for the bar, buying herself a chilled bottle of beer before she turned promptly, accidentally spilling some of the alcohol down the front of a rushing passer by.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," she apologised quickly, reaching towards the back of the bar for a towel. When she turned back, her gaze met one she had known before and her breathe hitched awkwardly in the back of her throat. If she could make herself disappear at the click of her fingers, she's pretty sure she would have. "Char, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there,"

"Yeah, I figured," she added, accepting the towel to wipe herself down before she eyed her ex girlfriend again, closer this time. "I did wonder when we were going to bump into one another again. I didn't think it would be literally though,"

"No. No, I guess I didn't either," Allie hurried, her eyes scanning the bar, looking for Bea and her crowd but failing. "I'm sorry again,"

"Don't worry, had worse. Let me get you another beer since I'm now wearing half of that one,"

"Oh, it's alright, you don't have to, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," she declined, smiling briefly before Charlotte insisted, ordering the beers anyway, Allie reluctantly accepting. "Thanks. I didn't know you still hung out around here,"

"Well, I'm not going to change my scene just because my girlfriend dumped me," she hit out awkwardly.

"That's not what I meant,"

"No? Because, that's how it sounded,"

"I've been in here a lot and haven't seen you since, that's all,"

"It's just work," she nodded towards the band poster in the background. "It's their first time on stage tonight, Ben said they could get the gig, he's helping me out,"

"That's great. Well, I hope it goes well for you,"

"Do you?" Her eyes narrowed, Allie rolling hers. If she was spooling for a fight, she was picking the wrong time and place.

"Yeah, I do," she insisted, swigging from her bottle. "Look, I'm here with friends, I want to enjoy my night and I don't want to argue with you, I think we're way past that stage, don't you?"

"I guess we are, so where are these friends of yours?"

"I'm not quite sure, they'll be around somewhere,"

"You sticking around for the band then?"

"Erm, I'm not sure, maybe,"

"Hey beautiful girl, there you are," Allie's body shuddered, the sound of the redhead's voice appearing from behind her, the soft gentle feeling of her lips pressing against her neck briefly. It was clear she hadn't noticed the present company, not until her voice broke loudly over them.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"Char please don't kick off, it's not wh,"

"You dumped me, for her?" She scoffed, Bea finally realising the woman her girlfriend had been caught up with. "I've heard of people trading in for a younger model but I don't think I've ever heard of anyone trading in for an old, clapped out thing like that,"

"Excuse me. What did you just say?" Franky pipped up from the side, stepping forward ahead of the redhead who was cut off before she could speak. The tattooed brunette was always extremely protective and loyal to her friends, Bea in particular. "You want to back away while you still can,"

"Who the fuck are you exactly?" She barked, unable to recall the brief meeting they had shared many months ago in the same bar.

"Franky Doyle,"

"Yeah well, piss off, this doesn't concern you,"

"Bea is my best mate and you're running your mouth about her, so it does," she insisted strongly, showing no intention of backing down even for a second, instead, she stepped closer still. "Two things can happen here,"

"And what's that?"

"Darlin, let's leave it, ok? She's not worth it," Bridget whispered, slowly stroking her girlfriend's arm in an attempt to keep her calm. She wasn't sure Franky even heard.

"You can either turn around and get the fuck out of here or you and me are going to take a trip outside to get to know each other a little better. Your choice,"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" she sneered.

"I'd take enormous pleasure out of it, considering you got a free shot on Red last time, I'd love to even the score,"

"Assuming you could of course," she smirked cockily, turning her gaze towards the redhead. "She'll get bored of you, you know? Soon as someone better comes along, someone that can satisfy her properly, she does that. She's done it all her life,"

"I'm warning you,"

"Franky, it's ok," Allie spoke up, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder before stepping forward towards her ex girlfriend who barely retreated backwards. "She might be older than you but the last thing she is is clapped out. I've lost count of the amount of times she's kept me going all night long,"

"Allie," Bea started, the blonde simply not hearing anything other than her own voice as she continued on.

"I've never experienced anything like that, not with anyone. There's no chance of me ever getting bored of the way she makes me feel,"

With that, Charlotte quickly turned on her heel, muttering something totally inaudible under her breath before she disappeared into the crowd much to the blonde's relief. She turned her head, realising her ex girlfriend wasn't the only one who could no longer be seen and that Bea was no longer standing by her side like she was just seconds ago. With the live band taking to the stage, Allie made the most of the quiet bar and bought a couple of drinks, Franky approaching moments later.

"Thank you for back there," she smiled, pushing a beer towards the brunette who propped herself on the bar stool. "It meant a lot,"

"You're most welcome, blondie,"

"I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit, not tonight,"

"I don't think she was in the mood to listen once you mentioned Red's skills between the sheets,"

"It just came out. Do you think she's annoyed at me for that?"

"Bea? Nah, she's just not used to people fighting her corner like you just did,"

"She's disappeared. I was worried I'd pissed her off,"

"Don't be. She's over there with Liz, Maxxie and Booms," Franky nodded back across the room, the other woman catching Allie's view a moment later. "Gotta say blondie, I always knew our Red had some serious hidden talents for the bedroom,"

"Of course you did," Allie smirked, her eyes rolling at the brunette's predictable line of conversation.

"I've noticed her looking a little worn out recently, now I know why and it's nothing to do with the long hours at the salon,"

"Stop it,"

She felt her cheeks burn and downed her beer before she slipped off the stool, heading over towards the redhead, who shuffled along the booth to allow Allie to slip in next to her.

"Hey love, it's good to see you," Liz smiled warmly across the table, Allie repeating the same greeting back to the older blonde before she must have sensed the younger woman's need to speak to Bea. Within seconds Liz had rounded Maxine and Boomer together, leaving the other two woman on their own.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about her, are you ok?"

"I've dealt with bigger and tougher than her before, trust me,"

"You just took off, I was worried I'd upset you,"

"No, no, don't think that," Bea insisted, her hand slipping to a resting point on the blonde's knee, underneath the table. "I had to take myself away, I didn't want to do anything stupid, like bash her face,"

"Franky almost had that covered," Allie chuckled lightly. "I think she's gone,"

"It really doesn't matter to me either way," Bea added gently, her fingers tracing across the blonde's cheek, her thumb trailing over the familiar softness of the younger woman's lips. "All that matters is you. It's so good to see you. I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too," Allie offered back, softly kissing her girlfriend's fingertips, for a brief moment, forgetting exactly where they were. "Sorry,"

"It's ok, I told the other girls earlier before you got here,"

"And?"

"They said they already knew," she laughed, sipping at her drink. "I guess we really do suck at keeping things subtle,"

"I guess we really do," she smirked, biting her bottom lip briefly. "So, I can kiss you then, right now?"

"Yeah, you better had," Bea's voice was barely heard before the blonde leant forward, capturing her lips in a loving kiss, her hands cupping the redhead's face, drawing her in closer. The bar was packed and Bea was never one for public displays of affection but right now, in that moment, she didn't care who saw her kiss her girlfriend.

"Alright you two, break it up," Boomer announced, placing a round of drinks on the table, immediately looking at the blonde who had pulled away rather reluctantly from the older woman. "You do shots, don't you blondie?"

"Er, sometimes yeah," she laughed, knowing this was coming at some point during the night. Just maybe not as early as it was.

"Great, I knew you were a good one," she grinned, handing over the drink and counting down from three before they both knocked it back in one mouthful. "Damn, that was good,"

"I'm not sure your head will agree in the morning, Booms," Bea chuckled, shuddering at the thought of an horrendous hangover following tonight. She was happy to stick to bottled beer.

The next hour passed quickly and Allie had been using the time to get to know Bea's friends more and more. They had all been so welcoming before and now they knew about her relationship with the redhead, they were even more so. The girls were delighted for Bea, unable to recall a time they seen her look so happy and at ease with someone and from what they'd witnessed so far, Allie was completely perfect in every way for her. Maxine even said her thoughts aloud, making her best friend's face turn the colour of her hair, something Franky pounced on in typical fashion.

With the band going for a break, Bridget had put some tracks on from the jukebox before pulling the tattooed brunette, who was a little worse for wear at this point, up for a dance. With Liz chatting to Boomer and Maxine, Allie was watching the happy couple on the dancefloor when she felt the redhead's hand slowly trail up the inside of her thigh.

"They're so good together, aren't they?" She added, nodding towards both woman.

"Bridget is the best thing that's ever happened to Franky and she knows it," Bea agreed, entwining her fingers with the blonde's before she made moves to step out and away from the table. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"The first night in here, you asked me to dance with you when that band were playing. I was too scared to even think about being that close to you," she explained, leading the younger woman up on the floor, with her hands settling on either side of Allie's waist, she tugged their bodies closer, the heat radiating between both of them. "Now, it's different,"

"Are you asking me to dance with you?" Allie grinned, her arms wrapping themselves around the redhead's neck.

"I am. Baring in mind I can't actually dance to save my life,"

"I think you're doing fine," she leaned in, lightly kissing Bea's lips, pulling back just as quick before she swayed her body in time with the music, her gaze never leaving the one staring straight at her. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way,"

"Thank you, I'm sorry my friends seem to be staring us out right now," she laughed, Allie laughing too when Boomer's wolf whistle filtered across to them. She was well on the road to being carried out here in usual Boomer style.

"I'm only looking at you,"

"I don't even know this song,"

"Well, we both know how out of touch you are with any current music," Allie teased, her fingers tracing small circles on the base of the redhead's neck, Bea humming a satisfying tone as the blonde worked one of her weakest spots. "This song actually reminds me of you, you know,"

"Does it?"

"Hmm. It was on in the car the other day. Listen to the words, you'll see,"

 **Cause I knew**

 **The first day that I met you**

 **I was never gonna let you**

 **Let you slip away**

As the song played out, Bea never took her eyes from her girlfriend, despite all those dancing around them. She shut everyone else off, imagining that the only two people in the room were themselves.

 **You make my heart feel like it's Summer**

 **When the rain is pouring down**

 **You make my whole world feel so right**

 **When it's wrong**

 **That's how I know you are the one**

Bea was in awe, complete and utter awe, listening and taking in the beautiful words to the song that reminded the blonde of her. She could feel the back of her eyes threaten tears. Never in her whole life had she had anyone treat her the right way and Allie was surpassing everything in such a short time.

"Allie,"

"Hey, no crying, you know Franky wouldn't let you live it down," she joked, lightly ghosting her lips over Bea's who leant forward more, stealing more of a kiss as the blonde kept charge, guiding their bodies in time with the music. With the song changing, Allie kept a firm hold of her girlfriend, enjoying every second of intimacy they were currently sharing. "I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

"I can't," she still insisted. "But I don't think you're going to let me leave this dancefloor just yet,"

"You'd be right," the blonde giggled, twirling a curl of Bea's hair around her finger. "Just a bit longer like this,"

"Ok,"

With the night coming to a close, the bar had gradually got quieter. The band had finished, packed up their equipment and left, Allie relaxing completely when she realised Charlotte really must have disappeared when Franky warned her to earlier in the night. Her ex girlfriend usually wasn't one for taking too kindly in being told what to do but the blonde was relieved tonight was different, really not wanting anything to ruin her night with the redhead. With a taxi called, they were two of the last people to leave the bar, arriving back at Bea's after midnight.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," the blonde revealed, finally slipping under the sheets, snuggling closer to the older woman's naked form. In the last forty eight hours, this was what she'd missed most. "Did you have a good night?"

"Hmm. Really good, except the part where your ex mouthed off. I really thought Franky was going to drag her arse outside,"

"If she kept going and Franky didn't, I probably would have,"

"Really?" Bea lifted her head from the pillow, locking gazes with the younger woman who simply nodded. "So protective,"

"I mean it. I'd do anything for you, I'd do anything to anyone who hurt you,"

"And I love you for that,"

"What?" Allie sat up, turning her body fully towards the redhead who was shyly chewing her bottom lip, realising the exact words she'd let slip without even thinking. "You love me?"

"I er, I mean I think, I just," she flustered, feeling her cheeks burn as she rubbed her temple. "I've never said that before, not in that sense anyway. Fuck, I should just stop right now, shouldn't I?"

"No, you shouldn't," the young woman whispered, cupping Bea's face, pulling her inwards for a delicate, affectionate kiss making it last for as long as possible before they had to pause for breath. She never thought of Bea's coyness as being anything other than adorable and tonight was no different. Stroking her thumb over the redhead's cheek, she couldn't resist one more sweet kiss, locking her eyes with her lover as she edged back, tucking her lip underneath her tooth. "Just so we're clear, I am wholeheartedly one hundred percent in love with you too,"


	25. Chapter 25

_Wow, thank you for the replies. For this story to be mentioned in the same breath as Fire Meet Gasoline is an incredible compliment. I love that story so much, it's definitely a favourite of mine._

It was the day of Debbie's eighteenth birthday and Bea had been awake since early morning, making sure all the preparations and plans for tonight were firmly in place. She didn't want a single thing going wrong and wanted it to be as perfect as she could make it, knowing how much her daughter had been looking forward to it. Everyone would be due to arrive at the bar anytime after seven thirty with the redhead planning to be there at least half an hour beforehand. Allie had sorted out things with the band the day before and they agreed they'd play for an hour between nine and ten, Ben kindly providing a dj for the rest of the evening, despite a surprise offer from Boomer who had acted as dj once before. To be fair to the dark haired woman, that one time was a success and she was pretty good but the redhead preferred to take Ben up on his offer.

Making her second cup of coffee of the morning, she flicked on the radio, catching the message tone from her mobile. Picking up her phone, she sat at the dining table, smiling when she read the message that had just filtered through.

 _Good morning, beautiful. Hope Debbie has a great birthday morning, sorry I've had to work. Can't wait to see you later for the party, I love you. A xx_

She read the last three words of the text over and over, her stomach flipping, her grin growing each time. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the blonde saying it, she wasn't sure the somersault feeling in her stomach would ever not react to hearing it. Once she got to bed the night before, she lay almost pinching herself, unable to process everything that had happened lately. It was incredibly cliche but if anyone would have told her a year ago, her life would be how it is now, she'd of laughed at them. Never would she have believed it.

Typing a message back to her girlfriend, she placed her phone on the table and flicked the volume on the radio switch, setting about making a proper birthday breakfast before she woke Debbie up. Since she was twelve, her Mum always made a special birthday breakfast, starting off the special day positively. Today, was even more special than all the birthdays before. Turning eighteen was a massive deal and it's something Debbie had been looking forward to for as long as she could remember.

"Every year you completely spoil me with a breakfast like that," she grinned, pushing her empty plate further from her. "That was great Mum, thank you,"

"You're welcome kid. So, is everything organised for tonight?"

"I think so," she replied thoughtfully. "My dress is upstairs, my friend is going to do my hair later and Maxine said she'd do my nails this morning if I pop over to the salon,"

"That's great. You know, I can't believe you're eighteen, my little girl," she smiled, gently stroking Debbie's cheek. "I'm so very proud of you, I maybe don't tell you that enough,"

"Awk Mum," she blushed. "Don't embarrass me,"

"I'm not, it's true. You're growing up to be an amazing young woman,"

"Well, I've got you to thank for that. I've obviously taken a lot off you, haven't I?" The young brunette insisted, lifting the empty plates despite Bea telling her not to. She ignored her and began washing up. "I'm proud of you too, you know?"

"Me?"

"Yes you," she chuckled. "You've overcame everything life has ever thrown at you and now, you've grabbed happiness with both hands despite how big a step that was for you. I know it can't have been easy,"

"It wasn't but I'm lucky Allie is so patient and understanding,"

"And crazy about you," she added, finishing the washing up before she disappeared to get ready, reappearing half an hour later to find Bea sat in the front room, working on her sketchbook. "I'm going to the salon now to see Maxine, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is,"

"She's got a lot of appointments this afternoon so it's best I go now, I'll be straight back,"

"Wait a second," Placing her book and pencil on the side table, she jumped off the sofa, revealing an envelope from behind the framed photograph on the fire place. "I was going to give you this at your party tonight but I can't wait that long,"

"What is it?" She frowned.

"Well, open it silly," she laughed, watching as on her daughter tore at the envelope, revealing two tickets, her mouth falling open and her eyes lighting up when she saw exactly what they were. "They are your favourite, aren't they?"

"Arctic Monkeys tickets?" She squealed happily, throwing her arms around the redhead's shoulders, almost knocking her backwards. "Are you serious? I thought these sold out in minutes last week? How did you.."

"I have my ways,"

"Oh my god, they're backstage too?!"

"The best of the best. There's two, so it means you can take along who you like. I wasn't expecting you to go on your own,"

"These must have cost you a fortune,"

"You're worth every penny,"

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to tell the girls,"

With Debbie going off to the salon, still on a high after her present, Franky arrived at the house as planned the night before. Bea was after some help with the final preparations for the party and with Allie working, Maxine keeping charge at the salon and Liz visiting a friend, Franky was the only one spare. After ten minutes, they moved themselves from the kitchen area into the lounge.

"Seriously, you got me over here to blow up balloons?" The tattooed woman huffed, tying her latest in a knot before she put it with the few others she had done already. She was always a bit off when Bridget had to work away but the older woman was back later. "When you said you needed my help, I thought it would be a lot more exciting than this,"

"Right, what's up your arse? Bridget is home later, isn't she? You're usually like an over excited kid at Christmas,"

"I can't wait, I really can't. It's just, well, I wanted to pick her up at the airport as a surprise and I'd booked a dinner reservation before Deb's party but there's an issue with my car so that's sort of ruined everything. Sorry, I'm being a right mardy arse,"

"Well yeah," Bea laughed. "But it's not like I ain't used to it when Bridget is away,"

"Am I really that bad?"

"No, not really. Look, it's shit and everything but main thing is she is coming home later,"

"Yeah, you're right. So, what time is blondie making it tonight?"

"Hopefully from the start, providing everything at work goes smooth today. The others said they'd make it for seven thirty too,"

"Boomer still wants the dj slot," Franky laughed, recalling the earlier conversation with her friend. "I did remind her that that would mean staying semi sober though, so I reckon on second thoughts she'll change her mind,"

An hour later, the redhead cooked up a light lunch for herself and the tattooed brunette and had just taken a seat at the table when she heard the front door opening and closing straight after. Bea assumed it was Debbie, returning from the salon earlier than she thought but it was a certain cheeky grin from a certain blonde that flashed from the doorway.

"Allie hi," she couldn't even attempt to stop the huge grin that had spread across her face as she pushed her chair backwards, edging out from under the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not needed until later this afternoon now, so I thought I'd come use my free time wisely,"

"Eurgh, you're soft as shit Novak," Franky mumbled, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth.

"Ignore her," Bea hushed, lightly kissing her girlfriend's lips. "It's a nice surprise, thank you,"

"What's up with you anyway Doyle? You look like you've just lost the winning lottery ticket,"

"Bridget is home soon and soppy arse here wanted to surprise her at the airport but the car has jacked in and mines is in the garage,"

"And I'm the one who's soft as shit?" She laughed, taking full advantage of the rare opportunity to tease the other woman for a change. "You can drive my car if you want?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, of course. I know how much you've been looking forward to her coming home, I wouldn't want you having to miss out because of some problem with the car," she replied, tossing her car keys across the table, the tattooed brunette catching them first hand. "So long as you're back so I can get to the office in a few hours,"

"No, we will be, I promise. Blondie, I could kiss you,"

"Excuse me?" The redhead warned playfully, placing a fresh coffee down to her girlfriend before she took the seat next to her.

"Don't worry, Red. I'll leave that to you," Franky winked, Allie laughing afterwards.

"She drives like a maniac you know?"

"I want my car back in perfect condition, not a scratch,"

"Of course,"

"And no funny business either, Doyle. I know it'll be difficult for you but at least wait until you get home,"

"Very funny, Red," she poked her tongue at her friend before she rushed off out, her whole body language changing from just minutes before.

"You didn't have to do that," Bea spoke, her fingers stroking the inside of the blonde's thigh who gently groaned in appreciation.

"I know but I wanted to help, plus, this way, I get you to myself for a while,"

"So that's your plan? I like you're thinking,"

"Thought you might have done. You look hot today by the way,"

"My hairs tied back," she scoffed a laugh. "And I'm lazing around in my sweats,"

"And that," Allie murmured against the redhead's mouth, kissing her briefly. "Makes you look incredibly hot,"

"Do you want some lunch?"

"Are you on the menu?"

"Do you ever stop flirting?" She giggled, enjoying the warmth of the blonde's body being pressed up against her own, her back resting against the worktop. She reached round, her fingers sneaking underneath the younger woman's shirt, stroking the base of her back soothingly. "Oh I gave Debbie her present. I know I said I'd do it tonight at the party but I couldn't wait that long. She's so happy and so excited, I can't thank you enough for sorting that out for me, I know the trouble you went to,"

"Don't be silly, it was no trouble," she lied a little, Bea smirking knowingly. "Anyway, the main thing is Debbie loves them. I knew she'd be thrilled, it was one of the very first things we spoke about when I ran into her that night,"

"I remember. She said you were really cool because of the flash car and the fact you liked this band. She's going to know they aren't from me,"

"What? Of course they're from you."

"I don't know any of their songs,"

"Well, we'll just have to teach you won't we?"

"You're going to teach me about music?"

"Sure," she laughed, twirling a red curl around her fingers. "Why not?"

"We've got the place to ourselves and you want to teach me about some band I have no idea about?"

"So, you've got other suggestions?" She chewed down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smirking.

"Hmm. Just one,"

"I'm listening,"

"Don't listen just follow," she whispered, clasping the blonde's hand, directing them both out the kitchen and upstairs into the bedroom.

She was almost drifting off when Allie cuddled her naked body closer into hers, resting her head on her chest, her left leg slung over the older woman's, keeping her in place. Not that she wanted to move anywhere, at least not yet. She knew they would have to get up soon, Debbie would be back from the salon shortly and Allie had work to go back to but for the next few minutes, all Bea wanted was to saviour the moment. It had been a few days since Allie was last here, in her bed like this and, after never having anyone share the bed with her, except a drunken Franky one night who passed out, she hated sleeping here alone. It was always so calming, so warming when the blonde was next to her. For the first time in so long she felt safe, protected and loved.

"Are you okay? You've went quiet," Allie whispered, lightly peppering kisses along the redhead's exposed shoulder.

"Hmm. I'm okay, I'm more than okay," smiling, she leant forward, capturing the blonde's lips in a delicate kiss. "Will you stay with me tonight, after the party?"

"Try and stop me,"

"It feels different when you're here, I like it,"

"I like it too,"

"Will you close your eyes for a minute?"

"What? Why?"

"Please, trust me," she pleaded, the younger woman replying that she did trust her before she did as instructed and closed her eyes over, keeping them firmly shut when she felt the redhead lean over her body to get into the bedside drawer. Pulling back, she dropped the brochure into the blonde's hands. "Okay, you can open them now,"

"What's this?"

"Our home for the next few days," Bea revealed, chewing her lip nervously. She'd been back and forth on the idea, wondering if it was too soon for a few days away but knowing they were both off work, it was the perfect opportunity and after a little encouragement from Maxine, she decided to go for it. "It's for tomorrow night and the night after but if it's too soon,"

"What?" Allie gazed up from the brochure, locking gazes with the unsure one looking back at her. "No, no, it's not too soon. It's perfect, it's beautiful but it must have cost so much money and you don't have to spend anything on me,"

"I wanted to, it's my treat," she insisted, gently taking the brochure from the blonde's hands, flicking through to certain pages she had folded over the night before. "Massive king size bed, there's a spa, we even have our own private jacuzzi and bar. So, what do you say?"

"Just us, no interruptions?"

"Uh huh,"

"Sounds perfect,"


	26. Chapter 26

Franky arrived back at the redhead's with the car, predictably in a much more joyous mood than before. Thanking Allie again, she handed the keys over and left for home, the blonde reluctantly pulling away from her girlfriend to head back to work some ten minutes later. She was hoping to be finished at the office on time and had promised that, if she was running late, she'd join Debbie's party straight from work. She didn't want to miss anything and knew it meant a great deal to her girlfriend for her to be there as soon as she possibly could. Settling at her desk, she sipped her coffee and set about starting her file notes, hoping for no serious setbacks.

Bea arrived at the bar as planned at seven, keen to make sure everything was in place for when her daughter made her appearance. Ben was already there, reassuring the redhead that everything was fine and there was nothing she'd forgotten. She didn't really know him all that well personally, despite the years of drinking here but he was eager to help and she'd guessed that it was more as a favour to Allie than anything else. Either way, she was grateful. He didn't have to organise all he did. He'd helped massively just by agreeing to host the party, never mind anything else.

"Here you go," Ben called from the other end of the bar, placing an opened bottle of beer down to the older woman. "I think you've earned that,"

"Thank you," she smiled, perching herself on the barstool, watching on as he filled up the fridges for tonight. It was going to be busy and she remembered Allie telling her that if money was making its way into the tills, he'd be happy. "And thank you for tonight too, you didn't have to help out like you have,"

"It was no trouble," he answered, equally smiling back as he stopped restocking and sat for a few moments. He hadn't really talked much with the redhead since she'd started dating his best friend, so saw it as a brief opportunity. "I was due Al a favour, she called it in. You've got a good one there,"

"Oh I know,"

"Things going alright then?"

"Yeah, really well, she's great, I've never known anyone like her before," taking a mouthful of alcohol, she narrowed her eyes for a second, sighing before she spoke again. "Sorry, I know you're friends with Charlotte too, so all this can't be easy for you being stuck in the middle,"

"You would think so," he replied honestly, shaking his head slightly. "But not really. I've been best friends with Allie for as long as I can remember, her happiness means a great deal to me and, as much as I'm friends with Charlotte too, I can honestly say I haven't ever seen Al like this,"

"It means a lot to me to know that,"

"Only speaking the truth hun,"

"Listen, will you get off for a bit later?" She wondered. "It'd be nice if you came over and joined us for a drink,"

"That's be nice, I'm sure I could leave the bar for a half hour or so. Thanks Bea,"

It wasn't too long before the girls arrived. Franky, Bridget, Maxine, Boomer and Liz came bearing gifts for the birthday girl who made her entrance at seven thirty. She looked wonderful, Bea commenting again, this time to her friends, on how incredibly proud she was of Debbie. Most kids would have went off the rails, having gone through what the young Smith has been through but Debbie was mature, smart and her heart was solid gold, many saying she inherited all that from Bea herself.

With the party just over half an hour old, the bar was almost packed full of Debbie's friends and still she stood by the main entrance welcoming the late few. After twenty minutes, she made her way steadily over to where her Mum was sat with her usual group of friends.

"Happy birthday little Smithy,"

"Thanks Boomer," she chuckled, feeling the life squeeze out of her as the dark haired woman hugged her tight in her usual warm manner.

"I still think I should be up there playing the tunes though,"

"Oh," Debbie stifled a laugh, the rest of the table not doing so well. She really was eager to act as dj for the night and the rest of the girls found it amusing considering she'd only had one go at it before. "Thank you for offering, that was really sweet but if you were up there, you wouldn't be sat here with all of us so,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Here you go love," Liz announced, placing the full tray of drinks on the table before she sat down, handing the first glass to the youngest Smith. "Your first official legal drink from us, happy birthday Deb,"

"Yeah, happy birthday kiddo," Franky cheered, kissing the young brunette's head as she skipped past over to the other side of the booth where Bridget was sat. Producing an envelope, she reached over the table, Debbie accepting it. "We weren't sure what to get you in terms of a present, so we thought we'd let you decide what to get yourself,"

"Franky, this is too much," she protested, seeing the amount of notes that were tucked neatly inside the card. "Bridget, I can't take this,"

"Sure you can, it's from both of us. You only turn eighteen once,"

"Thank you both so much," she embraced them both with a grateful hug. Taking time to open her gifts from the rest of the gang. She was completely overwhelmed with their generosity, thanking them individually as they all chatted a while longer. "Mum, Allie is coming tonight isn't she?"

"Of course. She must be held up at work for now but she's coming straight from the office," Bea spoke, glancing at her watch. Allie was due to have finished work an hour ago, so really, she should have been here by now. The possibility of being held up was there though so the redhead told herself to give her girlfriend another twenty minutes or so before she'd call just to make sure everything was okay.

"Relax love, she'll be here," Liz smiled, patting Bea's arm gently. She knew her friend was worrying. She'd seen her glance at her watch about ten times in the last five minutes alone. "You know what traffic is like around here sometimes,"

"Yeah, I know. She's just got held up, that's all,"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk about Allie, have we?"

"No, I guess we haven't," she grinned as the older blonde shuffled a little closer, the rest of the girls engaging in conversation and laughter with Debbie. She hadn't really spoke about Allie to anyone other than Franky, they'd always just had the tight, unbreakable bond and Bea knew she could turn to the tattooed brunette for absolutely anything. Liz though, she was like a Mother to her. To everyone really. She was kind, huge hearted and she'd do anything for any of the ladies sat around the table. "It shocked me, I didn't see it coming, I didn't see her coming. She's smart, makes me laugh, she's got the biggest heart and she's so beautiful. I'm not really sure I can describe how I feel right now,"

"The smile on your face says it all love,"

"I think she's exactly the sort of person I need, I really do,"

"Well, I don't mind telling you that we all think the same,"

"Thanks Liz. It means a lot that you guys have all welcomed her,"

"Anyone that makes you happy is good enough for me and all of us. She's a sweet girl and it's obvious to me that she absolutely adores you,"

That feeling was very much mutual for Bea. Talking about her feelings, opening up and letting someone in was never her strong points, in fact they weren't her points at all until she met Allie. Slowly, tentatively, she was changing everything. Now, Bea was sure she could shout her love for the younger, breathtaking blonde from the rooftops. She didn't care who knew, in fact, the more that did the better.

After a few minutes chatting with Maxine, organising a few small issues at the salon, her friend nudged her shoulder lightly, nodding towards the entrance door with Bea turning just in time to see her girlfriend arrive. She looked stunning. Her tight black jeans, dark shirt and leather jacket fitting her body perfectly. The redhead felt her stomach flip in usual fashion when it came to looking at the blonde. She definitely didn't come straight from work looking like that. Jumping from behind the booth, she headed past a few dancing bodies and straight towards the woman she'd been waiting for.

"Hey you," Allie purred, chewing her lip as she felt the redhead's gaze rake over her whole body. Desired effect definitely ticked, she grinned.

"So, this is why you're late,"

"Hmm. Sorry, I didn't want to come straight from work. I wanted to make a bit of an effort,"

"I can see that," she grinned, wetting her lips before leaning in towards the younger woman. "You look good enough to eat,"

"Well, there's a promise I won't forget in a hurry," she winked, her light infectious giggle following. "I haven't stopped thinking about you today, since earlier. It's pretty difficult to file reports and keep concentration when all that flows through my mind is you and this afternoon,"

"That good?"

"Unbelievable,"

"Come on you two," Franky interrupted with her impeccable timing, throwing her arms around both woman, pulling them close. "You can undress each other with more than your eyes later. The birthday girl is over there, blondie,"

"Right," Allie smiled at her girlfriend, despite the brunette interrupting their chat previously. Scanning the room, she spotted Debbie with some of her friends. "Well, I best go announce my arrival and give Deb these,"

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'd love one, my usual please,"

Allie set off across the dance floor, the younger Smith immediately greeting her with a welcoming hug, surprising the blonde a little by how much it almost knocked her off her feet.

"Happy birthday kiddo,"

"Thanks Allie, let me get you a drink,"

"No, it's okay. Your Mum's already on that. So, you enjoying it all so far, being eighteen?"

"It's great," she raised her drink, giggling before she took a mouthful. "Oh before I totally forget, thank you for the tickets,"

"What tickets?"

"You know what I mean. I sort of figured you had something to do with it. There's no way she would have known about the gig. We both know Mum's knowledge of music isn't the greatest,"

"Well, yeah, I guess that's true," she chuckled.

"How the hell did you manage backstage?"

"I have my ways," she grinned, tapping her nose gently. "Our secret though, OK? I may have sorted it but they came from your Mum,"

"Sure, I think she was worried something came up and you weren't going to make it, if she looked at her watch once she looked at it a million times,"

"I wanted to go home and get changed first," she explained. "I wouldn't have missed tonight, of course I wouldn't have,"

"That means a lot, not just to Mum either,"

"Go on," she nodded in the direction on the dance floor where a few of her friends had called her over. "Get back to your party, I'll catch you in a little while,"

With the party in full swing, Allie found her seat next to her girlfriend and her friends, leaving the dancing to the much younger crowd in the bar. It was nice to be able to sit and get to know the redhead's closest friends a bit more, Franky and Bridget aside, she hadn't really managed to be in the other's company for any decent length of time. Liz was particularly lovely and so welcoming, she really made the younger blonde at ease and had done on previous occasions too. With the older woman discussing some of her own stories with Allie, she felt her girlfriend's hand delicately stroke up her leg, underneath the table, her fingers teasing the inside of her thigh. She audibly cleared her throat, Bea giving a knowing sideways smirk before she announced that she was vacating the table for the short trip to the toilets. Waiting a few moments, Allie slipped off too, finding her lover leaning against a cubicle door, a sneakily smirk appearing across her lips. She definitely knew what she was doing back there.

"Finally," murmuring, she reached forward, pulling the blonde to her by the collar of her leather jacket, crashing their lips together for a long heated kiss. She whispered against Allie's mouth, unable to properly part from the embrace she'd been craving for since early afternoon. She was sure she could kiss Allie for twenty three hours a day and for that one hour she didn't, all she'd think about was doing it. "I'm struggling to keep my eyes off you out there,"

"Just your eyes?" She giggled, lingering close. "You almost killed me getting me under the table like that,"

"Sorry," she whispered, not meaning a single word, surprised when Allie used her strength suddenly, spinning their bodies around so she was in charge, peppering kisses across her girlfriend's neck, gaining an appreciative groan as she continued, not once letting up. Sliding her hand up the redhead's body, she cupped the older woman's breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Another low moan escaping between her parted lips.

"You smell incredible," she whispered, her tongue flicking out over her girlfriend's earlobe. "Almost as good as you taste,"

"Fuck, Allie, we ca," she stuttered, struggling for any sort of focus for a good number of seconds. "We need to go, we need to. Deb's is going to wonder where we are and the longer I'm in here with you, the more I want to have you,"

"You giving up on your own game, are you?" Allie teased playfully. "It was you that enticed me here,"

"I know," she agreed, enjoying another kiss from her girlfriend, this one a lot slower and more soft than before. Despite all she was feeling, the way her body had reacted, she could never bring herself to have some quick, cheap fumble in the bathroom of the bar they regularly drank in. "I just can't, not here, not with you. Fuck, I bet that makes me sound incredibly boring,"

"No, no it doesn't," Allie insisted, her fingers gently lifting Bea's chin, forcing their gazes to meet again. "It makes you incredibly adorable,"

Escaping her friends for a few moments, Debbie found herself back over at the table being occupied by her Mum's closest and best friends. Predictably, Boomer had got a round of shots in, each one a different colour from the other. The young brunette had been expecting this at some point during the night, having heard all about the older woman's antics on previous nights out with her Mum and Franky. Accepting the shot glass across the table, she clinked it together before they both knocked it back in one, quick, swift movement.

"Eww. That was disgusting," she almost choked, Franky giggling from the sidelines as both glasses simultaneously hit the table. "Remind me never to drink that again,"

"Unlucky Booms, I don't think you've recruited a new shot drinking mate,"

"Stick to the lighter stuff like me love, you'll be alright," Liz smiled, patting the younger girl on the shoulder.

"I think I might do in future. Where's my Mum disappeared to?"

"Not sure kid but blondie isn't around either so I could take a pretty good guess,"

"Eww Franky, that's my Mum you're talking about,"

"Sorry Deb, they are like a pair of teenagers though, there's no denying that,"

"I spotted Allie heading towards the toilets two minutes ago," Maxine added.

"Red was already in there," The tattooed brunette chuckled, already mentally preparing to tease her friend whenever she reappeared from the toilets, probably with some crap excuse about where she had been for the last five minutes. Behind the jokes though, she was really pleased for Bea. She knew pretty much everything there was to know about the redhead but she'd never seen this side of her, something Debbie had just repeated to her. "It's the blondie effect. Allie has been a godsend, you aside, she's already the best thing that's happened to Red,"

"I do love seeing her happy, it's nice,"

It had been a quick couple of hours, after Bea appeared with the birthday cake and candles, the young Smith made a brief speech, thanking everyone for coming to celebrate with her. She wasn't one for words and for the whole night, she was dreading the thought of having to speak into the mic in front of everyone but she managed and dedicated a bit more time thanking her Mum for everything past and present. No one saw but the redhead definitely she'd a tear as she stepped up to accept the beautiful bouquet of flowers Debbie had ordered for her.

The band arrived shortly after, going beyond their promise of playing for an hour by staying up on stage for an extra fifteen minutes, covering two of Debbie's favourite songs. Something Allie had also arranged. Signing a birthday card for the young brunette, they posed for a couple of photos before they made their exit, rushing off to ensure they'd make it in time for their next gig.

With near enough everyone packing the dance floor, Debbie took time to catch her breath, flopping herself down on a chair, taking a large mouthful of water.

"Mind if I join you?" Allie questioned, nodding towards the empty seat.

"Course not," she pulled the chair back, inviting the blonde to sit which she did, them both falling silent for a moment as they watched everyone else. Franky was absolutely hammered and was hopelessly throwing some moves around on the floor, something both woman found amusing. "She's bloody hammered, isn't she?"

"How much has she had?"

"Too much, poor Bridget is gonna have to carry that home" she chuckled, turning fully towards the older woman. "I thought you'd be up there too,"

"I'd put them to shame kid,"

"Really? Well, how about we go show them all how it's done then huh?"

"You want to dance with me?"

"Sure, why not? Come on, you aren't allowed to say no, it's my birthday,"

"That can only work for a couple more hours you know?"

"Why do you think I'm using it at every available opportunity?"

"Come on then, let's go do it,"


	27. Chapter 27

The few beers and couple of shots she had consumed since arriving at the party were starting to take effect on the blonde. Debbie had persuaded her up onto the dance floor, realising, as soon as she got to her feet that she was well on the way to feeling lighter than air. Still, she was doing a lot better than Franky who was absolutely hammered and now sitting back at the booth, face down on the table like she'd had more than enough. After fifteen or so minutes, the music changed its rhythm and Allie bailed on the younger Smith, Debbie going off with some of her friends, the blonde about to head back to her seat when she felt a hand on her waist, grasping her side roughly, she knew it wasn't Bea. Her touch was much more gentle, much more loving and she was certain she could tell that apart from anyone else's. Whoever had their hands on her, it definitely wasn't the person she hoped it to be.

"Hey there beautiful,"

The whisper in her ear made her whole body tense for a few seconds, her eyes hurriedly scanning the room, looking for her girlfriend. She hadn't seen her for at least twenty minutes.

"Hi, erm," Allie uttered, wriggling free from the older man's grasp. She turned to face him, she hadn't seen him all evening and knew he wasn't a guest of the party so figured he had appeared somehow from the other bar through the back. "This is sort of a private party in here,"

"I wouldn't mind our own private party,"

"You're drunk," she smiled politely, his obvious leeriness was something she had encountered with different men before. She was sure she could handle him. "And I really should be getting back to my friends,"

"Come on, don't be shy, I've been watching you for a while, you're quite the mover. I'm impressed,"

"It's okay, I'm done here,"

"Oh don't say that, now you're disappointing me,"

"Seriously, it's invite only, you should get out of here,"

"Not yet," he reached out, taking a strong hold of the blonde's wrist, pulling her forward slightly. The overpowering smell of alcohol and cigarettes almost making Allie throw up there and then. Demanding that she be let go, she was sure he wasn't even listening to her. She had definitely encountered men like him before, mostly when she was on the streets and they just assumed they had rights to her. That they could just help themselves to whatever they wanted then be on their way. "Don't be so boring and ungrateful, blondie. It's one little dance, you might just like it,"

"Let me go,"

"You woman are all the same, up here begging for attention and when you get it, you can't handle it,"

"She said no," Bea's stern voice interrupted him, Allie relieved to see her girlfriend come into view from behind a crowd. She stepped forward, closer then closer still. "I suggest you let the lady go and let her go quickly,"

"Who the fuck is that?" He laughed, turning back to the blonde, his grip still tight around her left wrist. "Your mad overprotective Aunt or something?"

"No dumbass," the redhead's anger flashed across her face, she reached forward, pulling him by his shoulder, hauling him away from Allie before she stood protectively in front of her. "She's my girlfriend and she told you to back off,"

"Your girlfriend?"

"That's right, my girlfriend. You shouldn't even be in here so get the fuck out,"

"You gonna throw me out are you?"

"If I have to then yeah," she growled, Allie's hand lightly grazing her lower back in an attempt to calm her. "Are you really going to test me on that? Because I'll do it,"

"That could be fun,"

"Oh it would be for me,"

"Bea, don't worry, I've got this," Ben announced, appearing from behind the busy bar, quickly escorting the older guy from the bar altogether. After a couple of minutes, he made his way over to both woman, letting them know he was gone and won't be back anytime soon. "Jesus Novak, you see what happens when you come here looking like that,"

"Fuck off, Benji," she smirked at him, allowing the redhead to lead the way across the dance floor back to their booth, where they sat down next to one another. "Thank you for that,"

"You're welcome. I was at the bar with Max, I know you can look out for yourself but I saw his hands on you and I just saw a bit of red mist,"

"It's okay. I've never had someone protect me like that before, I liked it,"

"Really?"

"Hmmm," she nodded, tracing her index finger along the redhead's cheekbone. "Plus, you're quite sexy when you're angry,"

"Only when I'm angry?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively, the younger blonde chuckling lightly as she shook her head before she leaned in, tentatively kissing the redhead, tasting the wine from her lips. For a brief moment, everything was blocked out, she deepened the kiss, pulling Allie closer by the collar of her shirt. If they weren't surrounded by others, she's sure she wouldn't have pulled back. "Thank you so much for tonight,"

"You don't need to thank me,"

"No, I do. You've made tonight all the more special for Deb, with the band and the tickets, she won't forget it and neither will I,"

"Well, she means everything to you," Allie responded, her hand lightly resting on the top of her girlfriend's thigh. "So, that means she means a lot to me too. I'm glad she's enjoyed the party,"

"Hmm. She's not the only one," Bea giggled, nodding towards Franky who was draped over Boomer, rather worse for wear the pair of them. "Can't take them anywhere,"

"Poor Bridget having to deal with that,"

"Ah she's used to it, Franky doesn't do it often but when she goes all out she really goes all out,"

"Sore heads in the morning then,"

"For sure, why do you think I stopped when I did?"

"Same reason I did?" She offered with a knowing smile. "I don't want any horrible hangover ruining tomorrow,"

With the party coming to an end, the bar had almost emptied. Allie decided to muck in, helping Ben collect and clear away some glasses, despite his insistence that she didn't need to. She rather enjoyed it really and had helped out behind the bar previously, only on a handful of occasions when short staffed but still, it was a welcome change at the time.

Making sure Bridget successfully got a stuttering, swaying Franky into a taxi, Bea said her goodbyes to the rest of her friends before she made her way back inside the bar, finding her girlfriend on the other side from where she had been all evening. She paused, watching on as the blonde moved around, wiping down the surfaces and stacking away clean glasses, laughing and joking with Ben as she did so.

"Hello, Mum?" Debbie's voice and her hand waving quickly in front of her face, brought the redhead out of her own not too distant thoughts. "You didn't even hear me, did you?"

"Uh, what?" She hadn't heard a thing.

"I said I'm going on to the club with the girls," she laughed, looking across at Allie before setting her gaze back on her Mum. She really was smitten. "No need to ask where you were just then,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, I think it's cute," she grinned. "She's your seahorse,"

"My what?" She asked bemused.

"Your seahorse," she repeated, Bea asking her to eloborate on what she meant. "I caught this thing on tv last night, apparently they swim together in pairs and they always link tails so they never lose each other,"

"And you think that's Allie and me?"

"Yeah, I do. I think everyone is destined to find that person they are just supposed to be with. I know you never really believed in all that stuff before,"

"With good reason,"

"I know, I know but she's nothing like him, she's actually everything he wasn't. I just think you two were supposed to find each other. I know it hasn't been long but already, she absolutely adores you and I know by the look on your face and the way you look at her, you feel the same,"

"I sometimes forget how observant you really are,"

"Well, it's kinda obvious with you two," she smirked, certain if the lights were up her Mum's cheeks would be flush. "I thought you were going to kill that guy earlier,"

"You saw all that?" She cursed silently. "I shouldn't have jumped in with both feet,"

"Don't be silly, he was a pest and I'd like to think if it was the other way around, Allie would have done the same,"

"She would have knocked his block off," she laughed, Debbie laughing too. She knew her Mum meant it too. Franky and the girls had always been super protective of Bea, given everything that had happened in the past it was no wonder really. Debbie was already sure the blonde could be considered in the same company. "Be careful at this club, okay? And text me when you're back at your friend's house, so I know your safe,"

"Mum, the club closes at three, you'll be asleep by then,"

"Allie's staying over tonight,"

"Ewwww," she mocked a disgusted face, again making them both laugh. "Seriously, way too much info,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Of course not,"

"What's all this?" Allie approached from behind, loosely wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"Mum was just telling me you're staying over tonight,"

"Oh right. Yeah, I was planning to, if that's alright,"

"Of course it is, you guys don't need my permission," she smiled at them both, making double sure she had her things together in her little black handbag before giving her Mum a brief hug. "I'll be back in the morning before you leave for the hotel,"

"Okay and please remember,"

"To text you when I get to my friend's after the club, I know,"

It was later than expected when Bea finally climbed into bed, Allie joining her minutes later after washing her face and cleaning her teeth. They'd stayed behind an extra twenty minutes, sharing a quick social drink with Ben whilst they waited on their taxi. Allie shuffled her body under the sheets, immediately radiating towards the redhead's like she always seemed to. Bea outstretched her arm, tucking it under her girlfriend's body, pulling her even closer, enjoying the comfortable warmth of their bodies pressed together.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," she admitted after a few minutes of quiet, stifling a yawn.

"You and me in a hot tub? Neither can I," Allie smirked, kissing the redhead's cheek lightly. "The sight of you in a bikini, it's an image I haven't forgotten since our trip to the beach,"

"It's a private hot tub," she reminded, tracing her fingertips along the blonde's shoulder, chewing her lip teasingly before she continued. "So, I didn't bother packing one,"

"Oh god, you really expect me to sleep now?" the blonde groaned at the sudden image in her head and couldn't resist swooping down to capture the older woman's lips in a passionate clinch. Remembering their brief conversation in the back on the taxi on the way home, Allie eventually parted from the redhead. "So, about this seahorse thing?"

"Oh that," Bea chuckled, quickly stealing another kiss. "Deb called you my seahorse earlier,"

"Okay, I'm going to ask why because I totally don't get it,"

"I didn't either. She seen something about them on tv last night," she explained, entwining her fingers with the blonde's. "They swim in pairs and they link tails so they always stay together, so she thinks you're the one I'm destined to be with,"

"That's cute. We really had a good time together tonight, she totally showed me up on the dance floor though, that girl can move,"

"I've no idea where she gets that from, you've seen me dance, it ain't from me," she laughed, burying her face into the crook of the younger woman's neck, Allie letting out a soft audible moan as she felt the redhead's light breath on her skin, it steadying out after a few minutes as Bea fell into a peaceful, deep slumber.

The next morning, Allie woke first and after a few minutes trying to successfully complete the task of getting out of bed without waking her girlfriend, she showered quickly, got changed and drove home to ensure her bag for the next few days was properly packed. Adding the new lingerie set she'd bought twenty four hours previous, she collected a few other things together and left to travel back in the direction she came. To say Allie was looking forward to the next few days was an understatement. A good couple of days off work was much needed and was going to be great but it was spending that time with her girlfriend in the most amazing location that was exciting her more. Bea had worried that it was too soon to go away together but the blonde couldn't have thought of anything more perfect. Forty eight hours just them and no interruptions.

An hour from when she left, she arrived back at Bea's, the redhead explaining the usual parent house rules to her hungover daughter at the kitchen table when she entered. She got the feeling that being eighteen certainly wasn't so brilliant in the present moment.

"Oh dear. Continuing the party at the club doesn't seem like such a good idea now, huh kid?" She giggled, leaving her back at her feet as she strolled over, softly ruffling the young brunette's hair on the way past. "If it helps, however you're feeling, I'm sure Franky is about ten times worse right now,"

"I'm going back to bed when you guys leave," she groaned, resting her head back down on the wooden surface of the table. "And I'm never drinking again for a long, long time,"

"They all say that Deb and they rarely mean it, trust me,"

"I mean it,"

"Good morning," Bea whispered, Allie now close enough for her to lean forward to help herself to the kiss she'd missed when she woke up in an empty bed. Something she had been used to for years and now she couldn't stand it. "You all packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah, you all set?"

"Hmm. Just need to put the bags in the car then we can set off,"

"Bags?" Debbie found herself chuckling. "You're only going for two nights, what the hell have you packed?"

"There's hardly anything in that bag," she defended herself with the truth. There really wasn't much in the way of clothing in her bag at all. One nice evening outfit, for when she planned to take Allie to dinner, one casual outfit in case they went venturing out anywhere else and that was pretty much it. She had full intentions of taking full advantage of the private hot tub and closed off balcony, not that she'd share that particular information with her daughter. "Franky said she'll be over tomorrow to check in on you but remember I'm only a phone call away, alright? You need me for anything, you call me or Allie, we'll both have our phones,"

"I will, I promise,"

Debbie pretty much had to usher her Mum out the front door in the end. She had never really left Debbie for any length of time before and although she was eighteen now, it didn't stop the redhead's fiercely protective nature coming out. Placing the bags in the boot of her car, she jumped into the drivers seat, having agreed previously that she'd drive to the retreat. It was just short of a two hour journey and after fifteen minutes, the blonde called for a stop at a cafe, ordering two takeaway coffees before they set on their way again.

It was early afternoon when they arrived into the lush comforts of their own private room, Allie impressed to learn her girlfriend had booked one of the more luxurious rooms at the retreat. The bedroom was huge and just off it was the hot tub and mini bar which she promised to make good use of later. Leaving her bag at the foot of the bed, the blonde pushed open the sliding doors and stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking the beautiful, well kept gardens and lake. It looked even better than it did in the brochures. She was only alone for a couple of minutes, the strong hold of her girlfriend's arms, snaking around her waist bringing a wide contented grin to her lips.

"Bea, this is perfect," she whispered light, tracing her fingers over the older woman's forearm. "It's so beautiful, so peaceful,"

"I'm glad you like it,"

"Like it?" Allie laughed, turning her body around, she lost her fingers in Bea's red curls. "I love it, I love you,"

"I love you too,"


	28. Chapter 28

_Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. It means a lot that you guys consider this story up there with one of the best I've read. season five is edging ever closer and I don't think I'm ready for it :(_

Despite Allie's eagerness to make full use of the private hot tub in their luxury double room, Bea did her best to resist for the time being and made some other plans, both woman spending most of the afternoon walking around the gardens, soaking up the beautiful surroundings that encased them. Bridget had really raved about this place on numerous occasions and despite only arriving a few hours ago, Bea could see why. It was scenic, peaceful and just the sort of break she felt she needed for the next forty eight hours. She had never had this before, any of this and like everything new she experienced with Allie so far, she wanted to saviour every single second.

They'd been walking hand in hand for around forty five minutes when Bea stopped by the lake. Sitting herself down, Allie did the same, shuffling behind the older woman she wrapped her arms around her, the redhead relaxing back into the comforts of her girlfriend's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Allie whispered after a short while, pressing her lips lightly into the crook of the redhead's neck, inhaling the familiar addictive scent that was so uniquely Bea. If she could have bottled it and carried it with her forever, she's quite sure she would have done. "You've been a bit quiet since we came out, it's not like you,"

"Hmm. Sorry, I'm just thinking,"

"Oh yeah. Are you going to share those thoughts?"

"About everything really," she confirmed, her fingers stroking the length of the younger woman's before she clasped them together comfortably. "But us mainly,"

"I was thinking of us too but you insisted on being out here instead of using my much more exciting method of exercise," she smirked, nudging her girlfriend's back gently.

"You're terrible, do you ever stop?" She found herself giggling aloud, Allie's hand working it's way under the bottom of the redhead's shirt, her palm resting on her stomach full of butterflies. It had been a while now, since she first experienced that particular feeling with the blonde and it was something that still rushed through her anytime Allie was remotely near. In the beginning, she wondered if it was a feeling that would ever fizzle out, questioning Franky on it with the tattooed brunette informing her best friend that feelings like she was experiencing never just faded over time. She was certainly right so far. If anything, her feelings had only intensified of late.

"I can't stop with you," she admitted, grazing her teeth on her girlfriend's earlobe who continued to giggle, unable to sit still due to the tickling sensation the blonde's actions were creating. After a couple of seconds, Allie stopped, allowing Bea to get comfortable in her embrace again. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"How much everything has changed for me," Bea started, pausing briefly. "How much you've changed me, you've made me a better person,"

"Don't be silly, you were already an amazing woman without me around,"

"I don't know about that,"

"Well, I do,"

"I was different, I was reserved, totally shut off,"

"No one could ever blame you for that, after everything that happened,"

"I suppose not. I'd never tell her this but I always used to wish I could be a bit more like Franky," she stifled a laugh, Allie doing the same knowing how much the tattooed woman would have loved to have heard that. "She's confident, tough, she doesn't take anyone's shit, she never has,"

"But she's a total pussy cat around Bridget,"

"Yeah," this time she did allow a little laughter to escape her lips.

"You know, you're tough, you're brave," Allie spoke low, her voice barely audible above the water from the lake nearby. With her thumb stroking the same repetitive lines on her girlfriend's toned stomach, she continued. "I think you're the strongest woman I've ever known and you don't give yourself enough credit,"

"I've started to. I feel different when I'm with you, I feel confident, I feel like I'm everything he always said I wasn't,"

"He was a total bastard and he didn't deserve any of you, not one little bit. Anyway, let's not waste time or energy talking about him," she hushed quietly, twirling a little of Bea's curls around her fingers. "You're so beautiful and I never want you to feel that you aren't,"

"You're so charming," she grinned, sighing contently. "I love when we have moments like this. When it's just us and no one else,"

"Me too baby,"

"I could stay like this forever,"

"Forever eh? Wouldn't you get bored of me?" Allie joked, the sudden thought of being with Bea forever making her giddy. She hadn't allowed herself to think far ahead into the future, it's not like that ever did her any good in the past.

"No, never," twisting her head around, she leant backwards, managing to capture her girlfriend's lips in a delicate, loving kiss. The blonde pulled back first, immediately fishing her phone from her front pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a photo of us both, so we remember this... Forever," she answered, turning the camera on them both, she lightly pressed her lips to the redhead's cheek, clicking a couple of photographs before she admired the final outcome. They'd only had two pictures taken together previously. One that the blonde took herself after they spent the night at her flat for the first time and the other from Debbie's party last night, one the birthday girl took herself. "There. I love this one,"

"Yeah, it's nice. I really like last nights one,"

"I'm not even looking at the camera," she chuckled, going back to the photo Bea was referring to. She had her arm loosely around her girlfriend's waist and whilst the redhead was beaming towards the camera with a champagne glass in hand, Allie's gaze was elsewhere, firmly and adoringly looking at the woman she was madly falling for.

"That's why I like it," she admitted coyly. "No one's ever looked at me like that before,"

"I'm never not going to look at you like that,"

Sitting for a while longer, Allie sent the latest happy snap of them both to Debbie, letting the younger Smith woman know they had arrived safely and that Bea had left her phone back in their room. The brunette almost immediately replied, commenting on how adorable the picture was first and foremost before revealing that her horrendous hangover from earlier that morning had finally disappeared. Exchanging a few more messages, Debbie insisted she left her Mum and Allie to enjoy their break together without anymore distractions.

She was happy to learn from Allie that they were already having a nice time. The last week in particular had been pretty full on due to preparations for her birthday party, only realising afterwards just how much they both worked on making it the perfect night. They deserved a break, some proper time together. In the beginning, Debbie had her doubts about the young blonde, she was always going to have doubts about anyone who took an interest in her Mum. She'd been to hell and back with Harry, she shut down and closed herself off from anyone who flashed even the slightest bit of interest but with Allie it all seemed so different. Different in a way she never thought she'd witness.

Her Mum was happy. Really, really happy.

"I've booked us a table downstairs at six thirty," Bea revealed as they arrived back at their room, the blonde not letting go of the redhead's hand, instead she tugged her back, draping her arms around her shoulders, she leaned in for a searing hot kiss. "Wow, what was that for?"

"I don't need a reason, do I?"

"Of course not," she smiled, unable to resist the urge for another kiss, this one lighter and shorter than the one they had just got lost in previously. "I'm going to shower then start getting ready for dinner,"

"You're going to leave me out here and shower alone?"

"Uh huh," she confirmed, giggling at Allie's obvious pout. "Babe, if you end up in that shower with me, we'll never make it to dinner. You know that as well as I do,"

Allie gave it her best shot but still, Bea made it into the bathroom then the shower alone. After fifteen minutes, she finished off rinsing her hair and reached out, pulling across the sliding doors, blindly searching for the towel she had left hanging over the sink. Cursing, she rubbed at her eyes and had a proper look, seeing it nowhere. She knew for certain she had brought one in with her.

"Allie?" She called out, once then twice before the blonde stuck her head around the door. "I brought a towel in here with me, where is it?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," she replied innocently, the smirk across her lips saying different.

"Yes you do, now come on,"

"What?"

"Towel," Bea demanded, holding her hand outwards. "Allie, I'm soaking wet here,"

"Now there's a thought," Allie winked cheekily, tucking her bottom lip underneath her teeth.

"Please don't mess around,"

"I'm not. If you want a towel you're just going to have to come out here and get it,"

"Seriously?" She laughed, knowing full well her girlfriend had tricked her good and proper.

"Yep,"

As soon as the redhead stepped out from the shower, Allie strided forward, guiding her girlfriend's dripping wet body against the tiled wall. Bea let out a groan, the coolness of the surface touching her back, the blonde's hand immediately cupping her breast, her lips on her neck.

"Fuck," the older woman gasped, tilting her head backwards giving Allie more access to her skin. "Has anyone ever told you how much of a child you can be?"

"All the time," she muttered, sucking and nibbling on her lover's pulse point, the noises escaping from Bea's mouth only spurring Allie on further. "It's worked though, hasn't it?"

"Babe, we have dinner soon, I've booked the table,"

"The only thing I'm hungry for right now is you,"

"Allie please,"

"Please what?" She drew back, her eyes darkened with desire, the trademark cheeky smirk dominating her face. The change in tone of the redhead's voice, let Allie know she had caved. She was no longer thinking about the dinner reservation, the food or anything other than what was happening right now. Entwining Bea's fingers with her own, she pinned the redhead's arm above her head, her own left hand dropping between her girlfriend's thighs. Stroking, teasing at a painstaking pace. "Tell me what you want,"

"You know what I want,"

"I don't. I need you to say it, I want you to tell me,"

"Touch me," she pleaded, losing all the self control she had owned throughout the day. Standing naked, pinned against the bathroom wall with her girlfriend's touch, achingly close, she no longer cared for very much else. "I want you to touch me, I need to feel you,"

"But I thought we had dinner booked?"

"Forget that, we can call room service later," she insisted, hungrily kissing her girlfriend again, raising her leg, she hooked it around the blonde's waist, Allie accepting the obvious invitation to slowly slip two fingers into the older woman. Her whole body was burning with want and desire, Allie stilling her movements for a couple of seconds before her pace quickened. "Oh god,"

"I've been dying to touch you all day,"

"Yeah, you were totally subtle about it too,"

"You feel so good," the younger woman said faintly, briefly removing her fingers before bringing them to her lips, her gaze never faltering from the redhead's. "You taste even better,"

"Fuck Allie, please, you're killing me right now," watching the blonde just then was one of the hottest things Bea had ever witnessed and it almost made her cave there and then. Clasping Allie's hand, she lowered it with her own, a low growl thick with arousal escaping her lips as she felt her girlfriend enter her again. "I want you to make me come,"

"Bea," Allie muttered breathlessly after a few moments, leaning forward, she lazily captured her lover's lips with her own before parting. "Baby, I want you to look at me, don't stop looking at me,"

"Okay,"

"I've got you," she promised, the older woman's walls rapidly closing around her.

There was something extremely satisfying about having her eyes locked with her girlfriend's as she came undone in her hands, her whole body trembling as she moaned and at times, screamed her name out over and over. Bea was thankful their room was secluded away from anyone else staying at the retreat, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to reassure herself that no one had heard her being so vocal.

Two shuddering orgasms had ripped through the redhead's body, the first in the bathroom against the wall where Allie had pinned her and the second followed quickly afterwards, the blonde dragging the older woman through to the bedroom, entwining their bodies under the comforts of the bedsheets, replacing her fingers with her skilful tongue. They stayed there, content and comfortable, Allie propped up on her elbow, leaning over her girlfriend as she delicately ran her fingertips over the older woman's exposed shoulder.

"Shit. I really did a job on you, didn't I?," she whispered hoarsely, concentrating on the now blatantly obvious mark she had inflicted on Bea's skin. "Sorry,"

"It's alright," she grinned lazily, almost zapped of all energy, the sudden rumble from her stomach breaking her thoughts away. Before she could even consider returning the favour, she needed food.

"Hungry?" Allie laughed, her hand slipping onto Bea's stomach. They hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Starving,"

"I think we can still make dinner downstairs," she offered, glancing at the time from her phone on the side table. "We missed our reservation but I doubt we'll need one now,"

"Do you mind if we just call room service and stay here?"

"No, of course not,"

"Good," Bea grinned, lightly pecking her girlfriend's mouth, losing her fingers in the blonde locks. "Because I have plans for you later,"

"Oh. You do, do you?"

"Uh huh, we haven't tested that hot tub out yet, have we?"

"No, we have not," Allie chuckled, chewing her lip where the sweet taste of her girlfriend still lingered. Before she lost control again, she slipped out of bed, padding across the room to look for the menus they had spotted before. Turning on her heel, she spotted Bea laid back in bed, watching from across the room.

"Hands down, the best view I've seen here yet," She grinned, not bothering to avert her gaze anywhere now she'd been caught red handed. She had discovered so much of Allie's perfectly shaped figure, she was sure she'd kissed every part, touched every inch and still it stirred up this particular feeling. "They hadn't mentioned that in the brochure,"

"No?" Allie giggled again, shaking her head before she slipped back under the sheets, leaving the menus at the side. "This view is exclusive only to you,"

"I bloody hope so,"

"Of course it is," picking up the menus again, she handed one over to her girlfriend before studying her own, taking five minutes before they called down and ordered the food.


	29. Chapter 29

_So every little snippet of season 5 breaks my heart all the more, I think we're in for a struggle guys and I don't feel prepared at all :( Thank you again, for the wonderful reviews you're leaving each time, it really does mean the world and inspires me to keep going. After all, Bea & Allie deserved so much more than what the Wentworth writers dished out to them. Here's chapter 29, I hope you enjoy;_

After a late night due to their heated, passionate love making session, Bea awoke earlier than she wanted to and found it strange that she hadn't woken to the now familiar feel of her girlfriend wrapped up closely against her. She had always heard how couples never really slept cuddled up together, that it was all just a myth but with Allie it really wasn't. She had never shared her bed and experienced the closeness, the intimacy and warmth of someone else's body enveloping hers underneath the sheets. Anytime she woke up alone now, she hated it and craved for the younger woman's embrace she had went through the night without. Allie always seemed to radiate close and anytime they shared a bed, they'd fall asleep in the comforts of each other's arms and almost always wake the exact same way. She loved it.

With her eyes still firmly shut, Bea reached across to the other side of the bed, confirming what she already knew. A cold empty space. Wherever Allie had got to, she'd been gone a while. The redhead groaned tiredly, sitting herself up, she scanned the room for the shirt her girlfriend had tossed over her shoulder a number of hours previous. Smiling to herself when she found it crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the bed, along with the rest of their clothes.

After ordering room service, they ate together, chatting about everyday normal stuff, including Debie's party the previous evening and a while after the food had settled in their stomachs, Bea was leading her girlfriend in the direction of the hot tub. After eventually dragging themselves out of there and finally succumbing to exhaustion, it was gone three in the morning the last time the older woman glanced at her phone for the time. She fell straight asleep not long after.

"Hey," Allie's voice was heard first before her head poked around the bedroom door, a broad beautiful grin across her face. Bea had been in the middle of pulling herself out of bed but had settled back down into the mattress now Allie was back. "Good morning my sexy little seahorse,"

"You're such a dork," Bea giggled, pulling back the corner of the bedsheet. "Get back in here, I hate waking up without you,"

"Aw, do you?"

"Yes, I do, I was wondering where you had disappeared off to,"

"Sorry baby. I only left to fetch us some breakfast," she answered, stepping into the room properly, expertly carrying the tray of good and drinks.

"Impressive," Bea noted, certainly impressed by the blonde's gesture. "But I don't want breakfast just yet,"

"Oh right. So, what do you want then?"

"Come find out," the redhead smirked, enticing Allie towards her with her index finger. She couldn't resist at all, hastily placing the tray of breakfast on the table, she moved to the foot of the bed, the older woman quickly crawling across the mattress to meet her, their lips almost immediately colliding with each other's. Morning kisses were always good but morning kisses with Bea were unbelievable and far and away her favourite start to any day. Already she felt a sudden weakness in her knees. "I just want you, I always want you,"

"Was last night not enough for you?" She grinned against the gentle softness of her girlfriend's kiss, a barely audible groan escaping past her lips when a certain thought of the night before flashed through her mind.

"You know that it was," she whispered, slowly raising the blonde's shirt upwards, placing her lips to Allie's perfectly toned stomach, she kissed delicately. "I just can't help but want more of you,"

"I'm not going to argue with that,"

"Come back to bed, please,"

She couldn't explain the change in her recently. She'd never really thought about sex and whilst the other girls would sometimes discuss it between themselves, Bea always did everything she could to avoid the subject. It wasn't her thing. After everything with Harry that was hardly surprising but with Allie, she craved it, needed it and needed her. It wasn't just sex. It was connecting with someone else like she never had done before. She finally understood what Franky meant when the tattooed brunette described Bridget as different from everyone else she had ever been with. No one else mattered, no one else even came close and as much as Bea didn't have a long line of previous conquests like Franky, she understood it.

Allie quickly discarded her clothes down to her underwear and slipped back under the sheets, gently tugging the redhead closer to her, she crashed their lips together in a heated, hungry kiss, losing her fingers in the redhead's messy morning hair.

An hour later they were still in bed, Bea propping herself up on her elbow, watching her girlfriend as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. She left Allie for a while, knowing it had been a late night then early rise for the blonde. After a while, the redhead reached out, tracing her finger down the side of the younger woman's cheek.

"That feels nice," she stirred sleepily, peering her eyes open. "What time is it?"

"Just before eleven now," Bea answered, glancing at the little alarm clock on the side table. "I thought I'd leave you to sleep for a little while,"

"Well, I should think so too," she smirked, her hand grazing across the redhead's amazingly toned stomach, pulling her even closer by the waist. "Seen as it was you who tired me out,"

"That's not you complaining Novak, is it?"

"No, of course not. I love that you can't resist me," grinning, she leant forward, softly kissing Bea's lips. "You should start getting yourself ready though, I don't want you to be late,"

"Late?" She frowned. "Late for what?"

"I've booked the spa downstairs for twelve thirty,"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, my treat. You've been working so hardly lately what with the salon and then plans for Debbie's birthday, you deserve a bit of time for total relaxation. I wasn't too sure what you'd prefer, so I booked the whole thing and I made sure you've got the best masseuse in the business, well the best this place can provide,"

"That's so sweet and thoughtful," she felt silly for feeling a lump appear in her throat but it touched her, Allie really was perfect and she'd already lost count of the number of times the blonde chose to put her first. Harry was the polar opposite, he was nothing but all for himself. "Thank you,"

"Anytime sweetheart, take as long as you need,"

"You aren't coming with me?"

"No. It's my treat to you, I want to take you out to dinner tonight too. There's this little place about ten minutes from here, serves up some of the best Italian food around apparently, I think it's worth checking out,"

"How do you know this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Bridget had informed Bea about the restaurant Allie was talking about and had planned to take the blonde there herself tonight, not expecting the younger woman to already be one step ahead of her.

"Well, whilst I was getting breakfast I did my research,"

"Not just a pretty face,"

"I know, right?"

"You don't have to do all this for me you know,"

"I want to. You deserve to be treated like a Queen,"

"I'm just not used to it all, it's still new, still a bit surreal that I'm with someone that doesn't just think of themselves all the time, someone that actually cares about my feelings and my happiness,"

"You truly lucked out with me," she giggled, softly kissing the back of the redhead's hand, a light rasp of laughter leaving her mouth too before Allie silenced it with a brief peck. "I'm joking. Now scram will you, go get ready because the longer you are in this bed with me, the harder it is for me to let you go,"

"And yet you insist you have control," Bea threw back, wriggling from Allie's warm embrace then from underneath the sheet that had been covering her naked body the whole night. "Going for a shower, I won't be long,"

Despite the overwhelming temptation to interrupt her girlfriend's shower, Allie stayed firmly under the comforts of the bedsheets until the sound of the water running had stopped. Even the sight of her girlfriend reappearing with only a towel covering her wet body hadn't pushed her over the edge, although it was almost unbearable to control the urge and want running through her body. It was ridiculous really, they had literally just untangled their bodies and already she was craving the closeness of her lover again.

With Bea leaving for her afternoon at the spa, Allie got herself up, showered and dressed before she headed downstairs to the bar. Ordering a gin and tonic, she left the crowded area and found a seat across the room which looked out into the gardens. She was only sat for ten minutes, losing herself in her own thoughts until the ringing from her phone brought her out of them.

It was work or more specifically it was Chris from the office. She answered, helping him with his work related issue before their conversation turned a little more casual, her colleague not even hiding the fact he was fishing for any sort of information about her relationship with Bea. In many ways, he reminded Allie very much of Franky with his teasing, his jokes and cheeky personality. They would probably get on like a house on fire not that she ever planned for them both to be in the same room together. Dealing with one at a time was quite enough.

"You should bring her to dinner Wednesday night," he suggested, desperate to meet the woman who was regularly making the blonde grin from ear to ear during work hours. Everyone from the office was really. Every once in a while they'd all meet up outside of work for dinner, drinks and casual chit chat. The last time they'd managed a night together, Allie was still with Charlotte and it wasn't quite the success the blonde had hoped for.

"All the usual lot going?"

"Of course. Tara can't wait to see you again,"

"Your Wife loves me," she chuckled. "Can't say I blame her though, obviously. It would be nice to see her again,"

"So, is that a yes?" He probed. "Can I book the table?"

"Go on then," she surrendered. "I'll have to double check with Bea, make sure she's not working late or anything but I'd imagine it'll be fine,"

"Brilliant. I'll let the other guys know,"

"Great. Just text me the times and everything and we'll be there,"

"No problem. Right, well I best let you get back to your naughty little weekend," he laughed, even more so after being told not so politely by the blonde to piss off. "See you soon Al, don't do anything I wouldn't,"

"That doesn't leave me much, does it?"

Bea arrived back at their room just before four o'clock having spent more time at the spa than she had originally intended. It wasn't until she got there and began enjoying all the different treatments that she lost track of time. She would have been lying if she said being pampered wasn't exactly the sort of thing she needed. The redhead had hid her doubts about it earlier that morning, spa treatments weren't her thing or more to the point she had never had an opportunity for it to be.

After gushing about how wonderful she felt after Allie's little treat, the blonde was keen to remind her girlfriend that it would soon be time for her next. Bea had slipped off to get ready for dinner and had been in the bedroom for just under an hour when a knock at the room door interrupted her.

"Allie, can you get that please?" She called, receiving no sort of response from her girlfriend so she called again, getting the same result. Tutting to herself, she fixed the bracelet around her wrist and headed towards the door as they knocked again, louder this time. Pulling it open quickly, she found Allie stood on the other side, looking so unbelievably hot. That outfit was definitely new. She chewed her lip, attempting to push the obvious first thoughts to the back of her mind. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here for my date," she replied, a cheeky grin forming on her lips. She knew what Bea was thinking.

"Your date?"

"Yep,"

"Okay," The redhead smiled, playing along. "What does she look like?"

"Oh you know, tall, red hair, beautiful smile," she began, stepping forward to place her hands on her girlfriend's waist. She paused, taking a moment to study every detail before she leaned in teasingly close. "Incredibly sexy, so much so I can't believe I'm actually dating her,"

"Well, I hate to disappoint you because I don't know anyone like that around here but I happen to be free for the evening,"

"I was meaning you, you doofus," she giggled, finally placing her lips to the older woman's, who wasted no time responding. "So, you ready to go?"

"Uh huh, I just need to grab my purse and bag,"

"Nu huh, no money allowed tonight, it's on me,"

"Allie,"

"Bea," she mocked in the same voice. "Babe, no arguments okay? You paid for this place and I want to treat you back, it's no big deal. Now come on, I've got a taxi waiting for us outside,"

The restaurant was quieter than Allie thought it would have been but as they were led to their table, she was grateful for the peaceful, chilled out setting. Accepting the menus, she ordered a bottle of wine, Bea's favourite, then they studied the menu for a few minutes before the waiter appeared, jotting down their food order. Clasping hands across the table, they barely stopped chatting until the dark haired, rather handsome waiter reappeared with their first courses.

Each time they had been out previously there was a bit of a repeat scenario going on where Bea would end up sampling the food from her girlfriend's plate. When the main courses arrived, Allie decided to twirl some pasta around her fork and reached across the table, encouraging the redhead to taste what she was offering. Bea did, closing her eyes and she took the forkful of delicious food into her mouth. It was intimate, another moment she'd never had the pleasure of enjoying before and as she rested back into her chair, chewing the remainder of the pasta, she flicked her eyes open again.

"Each day I experience something new with you," she admitted, her cheeks colouring slightly. "Anytime I was out for dinner with the girls, I'd see couples do romantic things like that and I never thought it'd be me one day,"

"Spa treatments and romantic dinners, you really did luck out when you met me, didn't you?" She offered cheekily, joking just like she has done before. Finishing off the rest of their meal, Allie took Bea's hand in hers once again, her thumb stroking across the smoothness of her girlfriend's skin. "Oh, Chris from the office called earlier when you were at the spa. It was for work but he's organised dinner with the guys on Wednesday night and they're all dying to meet you,"

"This Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you'd be busy at work or," she trailed off, knowing how much of a big deal meeting new people was for Bea, having remembered a previous conversation. "But, if you don't want to just yet, we don't have to,"

"What? No, no. It's just, I finally get how you felt when you met my crazy lot for the first time,"

"It's okay to be nervous," she smiled lightly. "I was the same remember, stood outside the Emerald wondering if they'd like me, accept me,"

"They definitely did that, they all love you,"

"Yeah and the guys will be the same. Chris is pretty much a male version of Franky,"

"Fuck, there's two of them?" Bea laughed aloud.

"Unfortunately yes," she laughed back across the table. "Seriously, they've heard me talk about you a fair bit and they just want to see who it is that's been making me grin like a fool every single day. They will love you, how could they not?"

"I trust your judgement," she replied, nodding towards the smaller menu on the table. "Do you fancy dessert?"

"I fancy you," Allie answered quickly, leaning across the table, Bea's cheeks flushing the colour of her hair. She always hated how easily she would become embarrassed. "How about I pay the bill, we order a bottle of wine to takeaway and we head back to our room?"

"Sounds perfect,"


	30. Chapter 30

Bea had decided that the two days away with Allie were probably the quickest two days of her entire life and she huffed and puffed the morning they both had to get up early, leave the amazing comforts of their room and travel back home. Back to reality. The only thing good about going home was the fact she would be seeing Debbie again. It had only been just over forty eight hours and the young brunette would no doubt warn her Mum for being completely soft but Bea had missed her and had missed home. Over the years they had hardly spent any sort of time apart.

Spending that quality time with Allie had been wonderful, it was more than she ever imagined it would have been when she booked the trip in the first place. A successful first time away together as a proper couple meant the redhead was already hoping there would be more in the future and in the early hours of the night before, they discussed possible destinations and dream locations before they drifted off to sleep, exhaustion taking over their tangled bodies.

They both returned to work first thing and afterwards, spent Monday evening at the older woman's home. Debbie promised to cook for them both which was a lovely, pleasant surprise. She'd made it clear to Allie that she wasn't anything special in the kitchen by any means but as they enjoyed the food together, like a family, the blonde was impressed and let it be known vocally too. Most eighteen year olds wouldn't have thought for a second about sitting their Mum down after a long day, insisting that they cook, wash up and tidy away afterwards but, as Allie pointed out, Debbie wasn't like most eighteen year olds. With the kitchen cleaned, Debbie rejoined her Mum and Allie in the front room, the blonde and the brunette teaming up, attempting to teach the redhead about the different genres of music and the songs they both mutually loved, much to their amusement. They laughed around until late, Allie mentally noting to herself that for the first time that evening, she truly felt like she belonged exactly where she was.

Having spent the whole night at her girlfriend's at the very beginning of the week, Allie was working out of town on Tuesday and as she arrived home, back at the flat, she decided that it was too late to go interrupt her lover. Bea had just done a full on ten hour shift, Allie almost the same so when she entered the flat, she spent an hour or so on the sofa before she retired to bed. She loved sleeping next to Bea and it was a little strange to wake during the night and not have her arm draped over her torso, her face buried into the crook of her neck, her light steady breathing not dancing gently across her skin. Her own bed was something the blonde had saw very little off recently, not that she would ever complain about the reason why.

Wednesday arrived and as arranged, Allie arrived at Bea's house before they would make moves to set off for dinner. Chris had text the previous evening, confirming to the blonde that the table was booked for seven and warned her not to be late, Allie reminding her work colleague and friend that she was very rarely late for anything. Debbie had welcomed Allie inside and after chatting for ten minutes or so, the young brunette sent her upstairs, knowing how eager they were to see one another. They were like teenagers who couldn't go ten minutes without one another but Debbie thought it was cute and loved seeing someone treat her Mum exactly how she deserved to be after all the previous years.

Allie crept upstairs quietly, stopping still outside the bedroom door to admire the sight before her. Bea was almost ready, fully clothed and seemed to be adding the finishing touches to her hair as the blonde admired her moving around the room freely. For a few moments, she didn't move then she swooped forward, enveloping the redhead's body from behind, she jumped slightly at the unexpected presence behind her.

"Sorry beautiful, it's only me," she whispered light, her lips catching Bea's earlobe. She inhaled deeply, that fresh and highly addictive Bea scent getting caught up in her nostrils.

"Hi. I didn't hear you come in," she admitted, relaxing almost instantly at Allie's touch. She still found it so amazing that that could happen. One touch from the blonde and her whole body reacted to it one way or another.

"I was chatting to Deb downstairs for a little while. How was your day?"

"Busy," she exhaled, turning her body around fully so she could see her girlfriend properly. Draping her arms over the blonde's shoulders, she tugged her close, gently kissing the lips she'd been longing to kiss for hours. She hummed contently afterwards, drawing back. "How was yours?"

"Yeah, it was okay," she answered, chewing her bottom lip. "It's a whole lot better now I can do this though,"

"You're early," Bea giggled against the younger woman's kiss, feeling Allie grin just a few seconds later. She was always early. The way the blonde saw it, the sooner she was with her girlfriend, the better. After a few minutes, she plucked up the control to properly part from Allie, stealing one last longing kiss before she did so. If they kept that up, they'd never make dinner. "So, you reckon I'll pass the test tonight?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Allie gawped. "You look so sexy,"

"Thank you," she blushed, looking at herself in view of the full sized mirror. "I really want your work colleagues to like me,"

"And they will,"

"I hope so, it would mean a lot to me,"

"Come here," she encouraged the redhead towards her, eventually settling her hands on her waist, she leaned forwards and softly kissed Bea's forehead. She knew she was nervous about meeting everyone and wanted to reassure her that the night would go exactly to plan. Much like Bea did months ago when shoe was on the other foot at the Emerald. "You're an amazing woman and you're the reason I've been grinning like a complete doofus in the office, their words not mine,"

"Yeah?" Bea giggled.

"Yeah. Trust me sweetheart, they'll love you, they've got no reason not to,"

It was just before seven o'clock when they parked the car behind the restaurant, Bea opting to drive, happy to stay clear from any alcohol given the amounts she'd consumed recently. She also had a few early appointments tomorrow and last thing she wanted or needed was an horrendous hangover to deal with.

Arriving inside, Allie was expecting everyone to already be at their reserved table and was surprised to see that wasn't the case. No one was there at all yet and Bea almost breathed a sigh of relief, she was dreading having to walk in and meet everyone. It was much better this way.

Ordering their non alcoholic drinks from the bar, they'd barely sat for more than a few moments when everyone arrived. Taking a mouthful of liquid from the straw in her glass, Allie reached down and clasped her girlfriend's hand in hers, smiling a reassuring smile before they made their way over.

"Hey Novak, who's the pretty lady on your arm?" Chris teased and before he'd even properly introduced himself, Bea knew who it was and straight away understood why Allie had compared him to Franky beforehand. He held his hand outwards, extending it towards the redhead who accepted it. "You must be the famous Bea that this one keeps banging on about,"

"I am and you must be Chris," she smiled. "Allie's told me a lot about you too,"

"Probably that I'm the biggest pain in her arse at the office," he chuckled, knowing that was more than likely to be true. It was always good natured between the two, it always had been but he knew exactly how to push the blonde's buttons and he loved doing it.

"You're the biggest pain in the arse at home too," the tall brunette chuckled, appearing at his side, immediately offering her hand as a welcome to the redhead. "Hi Bea, I'm Tara, Chris' wife. It's lovely to meet you,"

"Yeah, you too,"

With the pleasantries over and done with, Bea felt herself relax a lot more and was happier still when they all took their seats around the table. After spending a short amount of time studying the menu, they ordered their food. A waiter quickly jotting it all down before he smiled and left.

"Sometimes all Allie talks about at the office is Bea this and Bea that," Jane revealed from across the table, the other guys nodding along in agreement as the blonde's cheeks unusually flushed up. She normally wasn't one for embarrassing easily but at this moment in time, the guys were trying their absolute best and they were succeeding too. "It's nice to know exactly who she's talking about now,"

"I don't talk about you that much, I promise,"

"Oh you do," she nodded, Bea allowing a slight giggle to escape her lips as her girlfriend shot a glare across the table.

"I don't mind. So long as it's all good things she's saying about me,"

"Constantly singing your praises lovey,"

"Yeah alright, Jane that's enough now," Allie cut in, willing her coloured cheeks to disappear. "Bloody hell guys,"

"So Bea, I heard you're a hairdresser with your own salon?" Tara mentioned, recalling a previous conversation with Allie and using it to ease the blonde's blushes. "What are the chances of me getting an appointment next week?"

"I'm sure I could find the time to squeeze you in," Bea answered. "I'll give you my card later, I'm sure there's one in my purse,"

"Fantastic. I need something a bit different and Allie claims you're the best around,"

"She is," the blonde chirped in. "And she's an amazing artist too, honestly, her drawings are unbelievable, she's super talented,"

"Seems like you've got yourself a good one here Allie," Jane added, nudging the blonde's shoulder.

"Trust me, I know it,"

"How did you and Allie meet each other?" Tara wondered aloud, catching the attention of the others sitting around the table. "She's never really told us that part,"

"Well, you've never really asked,"

"She accompanied my daughter home one night,"

"Oh, you have kids?"

"Just the one. Debbie. She's eighteen. You?"

"None at the moment," she answered, smiling sideways briefly at her husband before looking back at Bea. She could tell they were very much in love and they looked great together. "But we are going to start trying next year. I came from a big family so I guess I want that too,"

"Sounds like you're going to be busy Chris," Allie teased him, he responded with a quick flick of the middle finger, the rest of the table chuckling at their banter.

"I guess her Dad isn't around these parts then?"

"Erm, no he's,"

"He moved away a long time ago," Allie interrupted quickly, her hand searching for Bea's underneath the table. She squeezed gently, shooting her girlfriend a warm smile. She knew this was what the redhead was dreading from this evening really. Her friends were simply taking an interest but Allie didn't want Bea feeling pressured into talking about anything she didn't feel totally comfortable with and that particular subject was best left alone. "Bea's a brilliant Mum though. Debbie is a great kid, she's off to university in the summer,"

"A clever girl then,"

"Hm. She takes after her Mum there,"

"God Novak," Chris cut in, his eyes rolling playfully. "Who knew you were this soft cuddly teddy bear, huh?"

"Piss off,"

"Oh ignore him Allie," she replied, waving her hand towards her husband. "I could tell quite a few stories to ruin your reputation honey,"

"I would love to hear them,"

"No, you really wouldn't," he laughed almost nervously, deciding to quickly change the subject. "So Bea, how did Novak here get so lucky to land on her feet with someone like you?"

"Please," the redhead's cheeks flushed again, her thumb stroking the blonde's hand as she gazed and grinned at her, them both not faltering as she continued. "She's an incredible woman, one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and I'm honestly so stoked that I can say she's my girlfriend because she could have anyone she wanted and she chose me. I'm the lucky one,"

"Babe," Allie swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking hard to really not show her complete soft side to the others. She'd never heard anyone talk about her like that.

"You guys are totally adorable,"

As the night wore on and the food arrived, Bea had settled a lot more and felt much more relaxed and at ease with the rest of the group who had done everything they could to make the redhead feel comfortable. Learning more and more about everyone her girlfriend worked with day in day out, she found herself chuckling at some of the stories they shared about the blonde. There was a wild side hidden in there somewhere that appeared after a good few rounds of drinks that she hadn't witnessed yet, something Allie said was hoping wouldn't change as she slipped off to the bathroom.

She thought, with her girlfriend gone, she would start to feel uneasy again but Chris' wife had taken an immediate shine to her and Bea was grateful for the other woman's kindness that certainly had helped to settle her nerves from the beginning of the evening.

"Tell me to piss off if you think I'm being rude," she began, shuffling her chair closer to the older woman, who was wondering what was about to follow. "But did you always know that you liked woman differently?"

"No, I didn't. Although, my best friend Franky, she'd be totally devastated to hear me say that," she giggled. She'd lost count of the number of times the tattooed brunette had flirted with her and came away disappointed. "Honestly, it never crossed my mind, ever. Then I met Allie and everything changed. It didn't matter that she was a woman, you know? I mean, it did freak me out and put my head in a bit of a spin but I just fell in love with her cheeky personality, her humour and kind heart. She's truly amazing,"

"And beautiful,"

"That of course is an added bonus," she added, Tara smirking as she sipped her drink through the straw in her glass. "She's just everything I've ever wanted in a partner really. She supports me no matter what, she makes me a much better person and she's fantastic with Debbie,"

"That would have meant a lot,"

"Oh definitely. For as long as I can remember, it's always just been us. So when Allie appeared and I invited her into our lives, I was worried Debbie wouldn't like the sudden change of having someone else around, especially another woman. It was a shock to her but she was great about everything and they get on like a house on fire. Debbie adores her,"

"Allie deserves the best, we've always felt that,"

"She does,"

"And between me and you, I think you're a serious upgrade on Allie's last girlfriend. We all thought she was a bit up her own arse, bit of a bitch in truth,"

"Oh," she laughed out loud. "We unfortunately met a couple of times, her fist and my face on one occasion,"

"No fucking way, seriously?"

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. She was sure something was going on or about to go on behind her back. I thought she was crazy, I'd known Allie for all of five minutes at that point and it seemed to me like she was really into her,"

"Oh she was in the beginning," Tara confirmed, carrying on before the redhead saw a chance to cut in. "But it's nothing like how she is with you. I don't think any of us really believed they were meant to be together. You're different, much different,"

"I sincerely hope that's a compliment,"

"No it is, of course it is,"

Allie had stopped off at the bar on the way back from the bathroom, ordering a round of drinks and two soda waters for Bea and herself. Her girlfriend had already told her just because she wasn't particularly keen on alcohol tonight, she didn't have to swerve it too but the younger woman had wanted to. She was knackered and she knew the second any sort of strong drink passed her lips, she'd fade pretty rapidly. That wasn't part of any plan she had for when they would both arrive back at Bea's later in the night.

As Allie approached the table and placed down the tray of drinks, a few of the guys disappeared. Jayne for a smoke, Tara for the bathrooms and the guys were off, huddled at the other side of the room where some familiar faces had made themselves known minutes ago. Making the most of them being alone at the table, Allie dragged her chair across the floor, much closer to her girlfriend than before and without thinking too much, she leant forward, capturing Bea's lips in a soft, mind blowing kiss. One that almost made Bea forget to actually breathe afterwards.

"I am the luckiest woman on the planet tonight,"

"Stop it," she blushed, enjoying the gentle touch of her girlfriend's fingers on her cheek.

"I mean it," and she did, Bea of course knew that she did. "You're so beautiful, that girl over there certainly thinks so too,"

"What?"

"She's struggled to take her eyes off you tonight, she better start trying a lot bloody harder though," she smirked, Bea giggling as Allie lightly pressed her lips to her cheek, the other woman's gaze instantly focusing on anything and anywhere other than the redhead she'd been looking at and the blonde that had just joined her and had glared at her briefly.

"I'm only interested in you beautiful girl," and she was, genuinely. Bea hadn't even spotted anyone looking at her throughout the course of the evening. All she'd been focused on was her girlfriend and the friend's she wanted to impress. "Thank you for earlier, side stepping the question about Debbie's Dad, I really wasn't quite sure what to say to everyone,"

"That's okay. I just didn't want you to think you had to discuss all that stuff with guys you've only known five minutes. You never have to do anything you aren't one hundred percent comfortable with. I think they all approve though, Chris pretty much made it clear I'm punching above my weight,"

"He's such a charmer. He definitely reminds me of Franky," she chuckled, Allie laughing too.

"Let's make a deal now that they are never to be in the same room as each other, I'm not sure I could handle it,"

"I'm more than happy to agree to that deal,"

"I can't wait to get you home," she whispered, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's ear, her fingers teasingly trailing up her thigh underneath the table.

"Allie," Bea groaned, biting her bottom lip, conscious of the table just behind her shoulder.

"I missed you last night,"

"Fuck," she cursed quietly, the blonde's fingertips still teasing. "Babe, can't you just behave until we get back to ours later?"

"Ours?"


	31. Chapter 31

Allie's questioning didn't develop any further because the rest of the guys had rejoined the table, showing they had impeccable timing much to the young blonde's frustration. She had raised her eyebrows in surprise when her ears immediately picked up on her girlfriend's words. Bea had referred to her place as their place and it caught the blonde off guard totally. If there was one thing she wasn't expecting from the evening, it was that and she had planned to lightly probe for some kind of elaboration when everyone returned, interrupting them unknowingly. Tara had been picking Bea's brains all night and continued to do so, Allie happy to see that her girlfriend had relaxed in the company of the others who had been ever so welcoming. Allie herself, discussed a couple of small work related issues with the rest of the guys but her mind was adrift elsewhere, wondering if the redhead had meant what she had said before or if it was just a simple slip of the tongue.

It wasn't too late when they all called it a night, everyone saying their goodbyes before shooting off in different directions for home. Bea had driven back, grateful that the sound of the music coming through from the radio was preventing any possible awkward silence between herself and her girlfriend. Allie was unusually quiet, only speaking a handful of times about things so small they didn't actually matter. She was unsure of what to ask, if she was to ask anything at all and decided it was best to hold it on the inside. At least for now.

The redhead parked her car on the drive next to where Allie had left hers and a small part of her half expected the younger woman to climb into her own car, say goodnight and leave for her own home. She didn't. Instead, she jumped out the passenger seat and made it clear she was following Bea inside. She'd planned to stay the night, they'd both been looking forward to being together after a night apart and Allie certainly wasn't going to change her mind now. All evening, the thing she was looking forward to most was having the redhead cuddle up comfortably in her arms. After a long day, it was the perfect cure.

The house was silent, in darkness and since Debbie hadn't made an appearance from her bedroom, Bea assumed her daughter was already asleep. Taking two bottles of water from the fridge, she locked the door, flicked off the lights and made her way upstairs.

Within ten minutes, Allie had stripped off her clothes, got sorted for bed and had slipped under the comforts of the bedsheets. The redhead appeared from the en-suite a few minutes later after washing her face and cleaning her teeth. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving it in a heap on the floor before swivelling her legs into bed properly. Readjusting her pillows, Bea settled down, feeling nothing but her lover's gaze on her. She could always tell when Allie had her eyes on her, always. She'd feel different.

"You're over thinking things," Allie said observantly, her voice barely a whisper as the older woman's eyes peered open again. She was about to ask how she knew, the blonde immediately shuffling across the bed, bringing her whole body closer, her left hand reaching up to stroke her girlfriend's cheek gently. "You're forgetting I know you,"

"Sometimes I do," she managed a smile, the smallest of ones. It hadn't been long but it was true, Allie did know her. She knew her better than most.

"You haven't said a lot since we left the restaurant, it's not like you,"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I just want to make sure you're okay,"

"I am,"

"You sure?"

"Hmm. I was just talking without thinking back there, I didn't mean anything by it,"

"I know. It's alright,"

"Is it?" She asked, unsure.

"Of course it is," she replied, her thumb tracing Bea's cheek as she decided it be best to take the conversation away in a different direction. She could tell from the off that this wasn't the sort of chat her girlfriend wanted and if she was honest, at this moment in time, she didn't either. "You made quite the impression tonight, you know? The guys absolutely loved you, to be honest I think they liked me all the better just because you were with me,"

"Don't be silly,"

"I'm serious. Chris wasn't the only one that implied I'm totally punching above my weight,"

"He's a real charmer isn't he? I had a lot of fun tonight and it seems like I've made a new client in the shape of his wife so is say that qualifies as a successful evening,"

"Definitely. Tara was in the look out for a new hairdresser and I thought, who better to recommend than my amazingly talented girlfriend,"

"I should start sending you out to drum up business for me,"

"Nonsense," she laughed. "You don't need me to do that, you're doing brilliantly on your own,"

"Thank you," she managed, stifling a yawn, rubbing her eyes at the same time.

"Tired?"

"Worn out. It's been a busy day, I barely paused for breath at the salon earlier,"

"Get some sleep," she instructed quietly, leaning forward to lightly place her lips to the older woman's, who responded briefly. "I'll still be right here and I'll see you in the morning before I leave for work,"

The next morning Franky arrived early and totally unexpectedly. Bea had woken early and after a few minutes of watching her girlfriend sleep peacefully, decided to get up out of bed and make breakfast. She had only just started preparations when the tattooed brunette let herself in. Bea didn't mind really, she was used to Franky walking in and out as she'd done so for many years but usually, she would pre announce her arrival and this morning she hadn't. After ten minutes, Debbie appeared, still in her nightwear, looking like she hadn't properly woken herself up before she padded downstairs.

"I thought I heard voices," she grumbled, helping herself to some orange juice from the fridge before she plonked herself down at the table. "It's early, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come chat with your Mum," Franky replied, nodding towards the redhead who was sorting the food out. "Plus, she makes a better breakfast than that cafe I pass on the way to work,"

"So basically you're here to get the gossip and eat our food,"

"Got it in one Deb," she winked, grinning her cheeky grin.

"Chancer," she laughed, turning in her chair. "How was last night Mum?"

"Yeah good," Bea responded, plating up some of the food before serving it up to her daughter and best friend, taking a seat at the table with her own afterwards. Debbie threw a few more questions her way. "Everyone was really lovely, I had fun. I wasn't expecting you to be in bed when we got back,"

"I had a headache, thought it was best to just sleep it off,"

"And you feel better now?"

"Yeah, much better. Where's Allie?"

"Still asleep, she'll be up soon for work. What are your plans for today?"

"Well I get my results back soon, so it's time to start thinking about my next step, I'm going to a university open day this afternoon with a couple of the girls. Will you be at the salon later?"

"Yeah I've got a couple of appointments," Bea answered, tucking into her own breakfast. "You'll let me know how you get on at this open day, won't you?"

"Of course I will,"

Some more of the morning had passed when Allie woke up in an empty bed. After stretching, showering and throwing on some clothes, she made her way downstairs, hearing laughter filter through from the kitchen. She knew that laugh anywhere and knew it belonged to Doyle. It hadn't even gone past ten and for a minute, she wondered why the tattooed brunette had made an appearance so early but when she saw the brunette tuck into the redhead's pancakes it all made sense. She'd raved about Bea's breakfasts before and going by previous conversations, this was some sort of regular thing that had been a bit neglected recently.

Sitting herself down at the table, she polished off breakfast with everyone else before Debbie left first, disappearing off upstairs. Leaving her girlfriend chatting to her friend, the blonde cleared away the empty plates, making light work of the washing up, finishing off just as the redhead appeared at her side.

"You didn't have to do that,"

"You cooked, it's only fair," she responded. "Anyway, it's okay, I don't mind. Thank you for breakfast,"

"Anytime. There was some more but I didn't expect our uninvited guest," she chuckled, nodding towards Franky who replied with a casual flick of her middle finger. "Did you sleep okay?"

"A bit restless. I was up once or twice,"

"I thought I heard you,"

"It's alright, I'll survive. I've survived on much less sleep before,"

"I bet you have Novak," Franky piped up, chuckling from her seat at the table. "You've already let it slip about Red's ability to keep you up all night,"

"Piss off Franky,"

"Jealous are you?" Allie smirked, switching her gaze from the tattooed brunette to her girlfriend who was doing her utmost best to hold in her own laughter. It wasn't very often Franky didn't hit back with some sort of smart arse reply and kept silent but the blonde had just achieved it and she was quite proud of it too.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Bea joked. "It's been years and I don't think I've ever managed it once,"

"It's easy once you know how," she smiled, glancing at the clock whilst she dried her hands on the towel at the side. "Shit, I best get going. We've got a meeting this morning before I have to head to the other side of town. I was the only one not drinking last night so it won't look too great if I'm the only one late,"

"You're never late for anything," she reminded, a brief grin flashing across her face. She had certainly never been late where she was concerned. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she debated asking the next question then decided to come straight out with it, knowing she'd think about it all day if she didn't. "Are you coming back here tonight?"

"I erm,"

"It's alright if you have other ideas,"

"It just might be a late one that's all, I'm not exactly sure when I'll finish up,"

"Okay,"

"I'll message you," she promised, leaning forward to lightly press her lips to her girlfriend's right cheek. "We can talk later and sort something out,"

"Sounds good,"

After grabbing her car keys from the table and ruffling Franky's hair on the way by, Allie left for work. As soon as the door slammed shut, the younger woman placed the magazine she was pretty much pretending to read down onto the table and narrowed her eyes towards her friend. She wasn't exactly sure at first but she had sensed something was bothering Bea and as usual, she thought it be best to get to the bottom of it as quickly as she could. The redhead had an all too familiar habit of bottling shit up until it became too much and from past experiences, the outcome was rarely ever a good one.

"Right Red, spit it out. I can tell when something is on your mind and let's be honest, lately, the only person that's been on your mind is the one that's just walked out that front door. What's gone on?"

"Nothing,"

"Bullshit," she called it straight away and shook her head, she knew Bea better than that. Much better. "Come on, you can talk to me. Is everything alright between you two?"

"What? Yeah, everything is fine, really it is,"

"And you said to Deb you had a great time last night,"

"I did,"

"So what's the deal?" Franky asked again. "And don't say nothing this time,"

"Okay. It was last night at the restaurant," she paused, pulling back a chair before she sat herself down. Franky watching intently, waiting for a continuation. "I didn't put my brain into gear with my mouth and I called this place, our place and I think I've really freaked her out,"

"Freaked her out?"

"And myself to be honest," she sighed heavily. "I saw her face when I said it, she looked pretty spooked,"

"So, you didn't actually ask her the question?"

"Not exactly but I may as well have,"

"She thinks it's too soon?"

"I don't know maybe, I mean, it is isn't it?"

"Everyone's different Red. Look at me and Gidge, we were only together for four months before she moved me right in. I'm sure there's times when she's regretted it," she laughed, Bea laughing too. "But on the whole, we haven't looked back since and I'd say we're stronger than we've ever been,"

"Everything has already went so fast. I'm not complaining because it's all been so perfect but it got me thinking that maybe I'm not cut out for all that. All the seriousness and commitment, I've only ever really had that with him and look how that turned out. Being with her is one of the best feelings I've ever had in my life but it also scares the shit out of me Franky,"

"Hey," she hushed, reaching across the table, she squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly. Bea rarely ever let her guard drop but anytime she had done, Franky was present. "Blondie isn't him. She's completely the opposite in every single way and she would never purposely hurt you,"

"I know that,"

"Relationships are scary, I won't lie and say it's a big bed of roses because sometimes it isn't. You remember how I was with Bridget, right? I was round here every other day, shitting myself wondering if I was good enough, sometimes I still don't even think I am,"

"Bridget loves you more than anything and you're more than good enough,"

"And Allie loves you. That look she gives you, it says everything. Talk to her tonight, let her know exactly what you're thinking. Give her the chance to tell you what she's thinking too. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better for it,"

"You reckon?"

"I know. Bottling shit up gets you nowhere, take it from me,"

"Thanks Franky," Bea grinned thankfully, patting the top of her friends hand which hand been interlocked with her own throughout the whole conversation they had just shared. "I really appreciate it,"

With Franky's morning visit lasting a little longer than they both thought, Bea didn't make it to the salon until early afternoon. After sorting out an order, her first client quickly followed up by the other three she had booked in which made for a quick day. She hadn't had time to check her phone during shift but felt it vibrate in her pocket as she cleared up after closing with Maxine.

Two new messages.

The first from Boomer, booking herself into the salon in the next few days because she bagged herself a date at the weekend. At least, that's what Bea managed to translate from the over excited text. The second was from Allie, sent just a few moments ago.

 _My place tonight, 8pm? A xx_

To say she wasn't expecting that invite was an understatement. She quickly sent her message back, agreeing to head over to the blonde's flat later that evening. Franky was right, she needed to talk, they both did and the sooner it happened, the better.

"I was going to ask who that is," Maxine interrupted, nudging her friends shoulder lightly on the way past. "But there's only one person capable of making you smile at your phone like that,"

"Huh?"

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" She chuckled, handing over the sweeping brush. "We were talking about Boomer's date before Allie distracted you,"

"Sorry. I was listening. So, do we know much about him?"

"Nah, she's been really guarded about it for once. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," they both laughed, recalling how their friend's previous dates had went. They usually ended with Franky yelling at them, saying in no uncertain terms to ever come near Booms again. The tattooed brunette really was protective of all her friends but her and Boomer had always shared this special friendship. It was quite cute really. "Let's hope this one makes her happy,"

"Fingers crossed. She deserves that much at least,"

"Why don't you head off?" Maxine offered. "I can finish up here and lock up,"

"Nah, I can't let you do that, I was late in this afternoon,"

"Bea, I'm offering," she said, taking the brush from her friend's hands. "Everything is almost done anyway, so go on, head off home, spend some time with that beautiful girlfriend of yours,"

"Thanks Maxine. I owe you one,"

It was a little after eight o clock when Bea arrived outside Allie's flat and after parking the car, she headed straight up, lightly knocking the door twice before the blonde appeared from behind it, welcoming her inside straight away. Slipping off her jacket, Allie took it from her before leading the redhead towards the kitchen, stopping them both just outside the door.

"I'm glad you're here," she confessed, reaching for Bea's hand, she clasped it with her own, leaning forward a few seconds later to engage in a kiss that turned out to be more lingering than she anticipated. Pulling back, she almost forgot what she had planned to say next. Despite her self consciousness, Bea really was an amazing kisser and the effect each one would have on the blonde was like something she had never experienced before. "I made us some dinner, so I hope you're hungry,"

"Hm. I haven't eaten anything since lunch,"

"Well come on, let me look after you,"

They sat at opposite ends up the table, Bea helping herself to some fresh water whilst Allie served up the pasta she has rustled up whilst waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. The blonde had admitted on several occasions she wasn't a demon in the kitchen by any means but the food looked impressive and it tasted wonderful.

"I think we should talk," Allie said, almost in unison with Bea, making them both chuckle lightly. The blonde skilfully attaching some pasta to her fork. "You go first,"

"Okay," she exhaled, taking a mouthful of water to cure the dryness in her throat. "Ever since I said what I did, I sort of can't stop thinking about it. If I freaked you out, I'm sorry, that's the last thing I wanted,"

"You surprised me," she replied truthfully, looking her girlfriend straight in the eye. "But you didn't freak me out,"

"I think I freaked myself out," Bea laughed, looking downwards at her plate before settling back on Allie's gaze which had never left her. "I don't know what I was thinking. I haven't stayed with anyone before except him. The thought of committing that much again scares the shit out of me,"

"Which is why, if it was a question, I would have said no,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not ready," she explained gently, reaching across the table for her girlfriend's hand and finding it almost straight away. "I said from the beginning, everything at your pace and I meant it. I'm not saying never. Trust me, the thought of waking up to your beautiful face every morning is more than enough to make me say yes, right here, right now but I don't think we should rush into anything,"

"Okay,"

"I rushed things with Charlotte, she moved in after a few months and everything went tits up after that. I didn't really know her. I'm not saying things will be the same with us because everything is so different, I feel so different," she paused, her thumb tracing across the back of the older woman's hand. "I'm in this for the long haul you know, I don't see myself with anyone else except you,"

"Me neither,"

"So, we've got all the time in the world for things like that,"

"We have," she grinned broadly, shuffling across her seat, she grasped at the collar of the blonde's shirt, pulling her closer before kissing the younger woman's perfect lips, trailing her hand up Allie's thigh, she felt her smile into her kiss, grasping hold of her hand before it went any further.

"Dinner will be getting cold,"

 _So S5 is basically breaking my heart into pieces and we're only into episode three. It feels like a whole different show without the main girl :(_

 _thank you again for taking the time to read each chapter and then reply, means a lot guys x_


	32. Chapter 32

It was an extremely rare thing, everyone having the same day off and as soon she realised that would be the case, Boomer laid out plans for everyone to spend the day at the beach. She was such a child at heart really, excited about everyone being together, doing something they hadn't done for a long time. It had easily been over a year since they did anything like this, which was ridiculous, considering it used to happen almost every other weekend. Their catch ups were more likely to be surrounded by music and alcohol nowadays, the Emerald often the location. Some sun, sea and sand would be a welcome fresh change today.

Bea had woken early, leaving her girlfriend to sleep a little longer. The blonde had been on shift the previous day and one of the kids she regularly worked with had been caught up in some trouble, meaning she didn't arrive at the house until late. She cooked up a quick bite to eat and after an hour they headed to bed, Allie falling asleep in the comforts of her girlfriend's arms almost instantly. The last few weeks had been the same and Bea was starting to feel that they weren't spending as much time together has they had done in the past. She wasn't stupid and she knew this was just how things would be sometimes, reminding herself that Franky and Bridget had it worse. In comparison to them, she really couldn't complain about her relationship with Allie. If anything, all this just made her admire Franky and Bridget more, the way they never let anything affect their love for one another.

Making some coffee, Bea took the mug upstairs, placing it down onto the side table before she gently lowered herself back onto the bed. Reaching forward, she brushed the stray blonde locks from her girlfriend's face before she swooped down, kissing her lips softly. After a short few seconds, she felt Allie smile against her mouth, her hands slipping towards the older woman, pulling her closer.

"Hmm. I definitely miss those sort of wake up calls when I'm not here," she whispered, flickering her eyes open for the first time that morning. Straight away, she silently wondered how she ever got so lucky. Bea was perfect and although the redhead would never agree, she was certainly perfect to her. She was beautiful, easily the most beautiful woman she had ever clapped eyes on and here she was, waking up to her again. "Good morning,"

"Morning sweetheart,"

"I'm so sorry about last night,"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," she replied honestly, her thumb caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I said I'd be home for dinner, you cooked and everything and then I fell asleep on you,"

"It doesn't matter. You had to deal with work, it was important. And by the time you got back here you were knackered. I wanted you to sleep," she added, her fingertips grazing over the blonde's arm. "You feeling a little better this morning?"

"Yeah. Thank you, you're always looking after me,"

"That's what I'm here for," she smiled, dropping a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead before reaching behind her, handing over the mug of coffee. "We don't have to go to the beach today if you aren't feeling up to it, we could stay here,"

"Are you kidding me? Seeing you in that new bikini of yours is all I've been looking forward to the last few days. We're definitely going,"

"Well, I was going to offer a private show right here,"

"Fuck," she cursed aloud, chewing her bottom lip. "As tempting as that sounds and by god, it's tempting. I think we better make an appearance, you know how much Booms has been looking forward to having everyone together,"

"She really is, she's like a big kid,"

"It's really quite cute," she laughed, sipping at her coffee for a few minutes before finally slipping out of bed and out of her girlfriend's grasp. If the redhead had her way, that was exactly where they would have stayed all morning and probably beyond then too, not that that was something to complain about. Padding into the en-suite, the blonde turned on the shower before poking her head back into the bedroom. "What time have we to be there?"

"Booms said twelve, Liz and Maxine won't be there until just after though, they've got some stuff to do before,"

"Ah okay," she nodded, a smirk suddenly flashing across her face as she revealed a little more of her naked body to the older woman who sat straight up off the bed. "So, we have time to shower?"

"You're such a tease Novak,"

"No teasing baby," she winked, urging her girlfriend closer, draping her arms over the older woman's shoulders, she leaned in kissing her deeply. "I'm all yours,"

"Is that right?"

"Uh huh, I'll always be yours," slipping her hands underneath the redhead's t-shirt, she tugged it up over her girlfriend's head in one swift movement. The other pieces of clothing soon following, landing in a heap on the bathroom floor. "So, about that shower,"

"Take me in there," Bea spoke confidently, something Allie had noticed a lot more of lately and it drove her absolutely crazy. Hearing a more dominant side to the redhead was sexy as hell and if she wasn't already worked up like a spring, she definitely was now. "I want you to fuck me,"

"Hearing you talk like that," she whispered against the redhead's lips, her fingers slowly trailing over the older woman's right breast. "You've no idea what it does to me,"

"I think I have some idea but you should show me anyway,"

It was one of those very rare occasions where Bea was extremely thankful Debbie wasn't home. It had been almost a week, six excruciating days and around nine hours to be more precise since she last felt the blonde's hands on her, her fingers working their magic on every inch of her and her whole body was on fire with no signs of going out. There was no way she would have been able to suppress her moans as Allie took her over the edge on more than one occasion, the younger woman encouraging the redhead to let go physically and vocally which she truly did. She knew she missed her, she just had no idea how much until then.

An hour later they both showered properly, Bea leaving Allie to it, using the time to pack up a couple of towels, sun lotion and fresh water. Once both were ready, they jumped in the blonde's car and headed straight to the beach.

Everyone else was already there, Allie only then realising that they were almost an hour late. Franky unsurprisingly picked up on it straight away, teasing the pair in her usual fashion, knowing exactly the reason why both her friends were the only ones showing up after everyone else. Flicking the tattooed brunette the middle finger, Bea laid out the two towels next to where Debbie was soaking up the sunshine and settled down.

"You watching yourself Deb, it's really warm out, I don't want you getting burnt like the last time,"

"Don't worry, I nicked some of Boomer's sun lotion," she replied, removing her sun shades before sitting herself up. "What took you so long, you're almost an hour late,"

"Slept in," she lied.

"Yeah, my fault sorry," Allie added straight faced. "We forgot to set the alarm last night,"

"Sure," she grinned knowingly, watching her Mum's cheeks fill with colour. She'd never slept in for anything in her life and the young brunette seriously doubted that was the case this morning. Her Mum's blushed cheeks and the look on Allie's face said it all, not that she wanted to push it any further. She was just glad she'd stayed at Boomer's after all. "You missed all the fun before, Bridget almost kicked Franky's arse for soaking her, never seen her surrender so quickly before,"

"She's a pussycat, especially with Bridget," Bea added, applying some sun lotion to her arms and legs. "Isn't that right, Doyle?"

"What's that, red?" She asked, plonking herself down next to her friend.

"I'm just telling Deb how much Bridget has you under her thumb,"

"She wishes,"

"You can deny it all you want, it's true,"

"Bullshit," she scoffed, nudging the redhead's shoulder. "Anyway, less chat. We've been waiting for you to get you arse here to even up the teams, you're with me and Deb and we're up against Maxxie, Gidge and Booms. Blondie, I assume you'll sit this one out?"

"You assume correct," she replied, fixing the sunglasses onto her face as Liz took a seat, announcing that she was also happy to watch the rest of them.

She really wasn't one for sports as Franky rightly guessed. The tattooed brunette couldn't have been anymore opposite and Allie found it more than a little amusing how seriously she was taking it in the early stages, Boomer almost equally so as she celebrated giving her team the lead.

"She's so damn competitive isn't she?" Allie commented, Liz chuckling from the side.

"Franky? Yeah but that's just her way. It could be a game of monopoly and she'd be freaking out if she lost. So, how's things going, you and Bea?"

"Good, really good," she smiled, looking over at her girlfriend who was messing around with Debbie. "I never knew it was possible to fall more in love with someone every single day but that's what's happening. She's everything to me, Debbie too,"

"Well they feel the same about you love, that's for sure. I've never seen them happier, the pair of them,"

"Thanks Liz, that means a lot,"

"Just the truth. We are all really protective of Bea, after everything she's been through with the ex husband. I personally never thought she would let anyone get close to her again but then you came along and I see things in her I never have before. You're good for her love and that means a lot to all of us,"

After a while Allie flipped over into her stomach, allowing the sunshine to blaze onto her back. Everyone was still playing their game and she heard everyone messing about, Franky mostly, attempting to wind everyone else up in her usual fashion. Allie figured from what she was hearing that the tattooed brunette's team was still currently losing, something the brunette definitely wasn't happy about. Something the others used to tease her back.

Just before drifting off, Allie felt a steady weight on her back, legs either side of her body as hands began massaging her shoulders. Instantly, she knew exactly who it was. She could always tell Bea's gentle touch apart from anyone else's. Right from the beginning she absolutely loved the way her whole body reacted to even the simplest of touches from the older woman.

"Hmmm. That feels so good," she groaned in appreciation, feeling the softness of her girlfriend's red curls on her back as she swooped down.

"I think we need to come back here one night just the two of us,"

"Oh yeah, why's that then?"

"You know full well why,"

"Yeah, I think I do," she added, wriggling around onto her back so she could see her girlfriend properly. The redhead was still straddling her, the blonde linking their fingers together, a cheeky smirk appearing across her lips. "I'd prefer it if you told me,"

"I know you would, I'd prefer it if I showed you," Bea giggled, that dirty tone in her laugh that the younger woman just loved. "You're turning me into some horny teenager. I've never had this before, wanting someone all the time,"

"Neither have I. I thought you were playing the game with the others,"

"I can't concentrate, I keep getting distracted by this beautiful blonde,"

"Is that right? What's she like?" Allie smirked, deciding to play along. "She hot then?"

"Hottest woman I have ever seen in my life,"

"Nice set of legs?"

"The sort I would love wrapped around my waist right now,"

"Fuck Bea,"

"Oi Red, come on fuck sakes," Franky yelled across the beach, breaking both woman from their thoughts which were rapidly heading in the same direction. "We're three points down, you've no time to perv all over your girl,"

"Yeah, move it Bea," Boomer added.

"It looks like I'm wanted," she rolled her eyes turning back to the blonde.

"Uh huh and not just by them," Allie winked, slyly trailing her fingers up on the inside of her girlfriend's thigh, totally out of view from the others who were impatiently waiting to get back to their game now the brief break was over. "I'll be watching, thinking about what we could do when we get back to the house later,"

"One day, you're going to be the death of me,"

"Go on, you best be getting back. We can finish this later,"

"I hope that's a promise,"

"Oh it is, trust me,"

The game went on a little longer and it was team Franky who ended up happiest, stealing victory right at the end. Allie stayed comfortably on the beach, watching as the rest of the woman took to the water to cool off. After a few minutes, Debbie wandered over, sitting herself next to the blonde.

"You not joining in?"

"Nah, laying here sunning myself is much more my thing,"

"Same but Franky insisted I play. She takes things so seriously,"

"I saw that," she laughed. "She was getting pissed at your Mum earlier for taking her eye off the game,"

"I won't ask where her eye was," she smirked, the blonde's cheeks steadily colouring up.

It was obvious really. It almost always had been. At first Debbie passed it off as nothing but then she noticed it more and more. Her Mum could never quite manage to take her eyes off the younger woman and the way she looked at Allie was something she had never seen in her before. She'd spotted them earlier, fooling around on the beach like a couple of teenagers and thought nothing except how adorable it was. Her Mum was happy and in turn it meant she was happy.

"So, are you excited for the Arctic's gig next month?"

"Like a little kid on Christmas morning," she nodded with a laugh. "Can't believe I've got backstage tickets, I'm pretty sure I will do nothing but make myself look like a blubbering nervous fool,"

"You'll be fine kiddo. You asked one of your friends along yet?"

"Not yet. I know who I'm taking though, I just need to ask her first," she added casually, waiting a few seconds before she carried on. "So, I guess there's no time like the present. Do you fancy it?"

"You... You want me to come with you?"

"I really would. If you want to,"

"I would, that would be amazing," she replied smiling. "I just thought you'd want to take one of your friends, someone your own age,"

"I was thinking the other night, you've been dating Mum for months now and we haven't really had much time just the two of us. You love the band just as much as I do and I know you went to the trouble of getting them for me in the first place,"

"Hey, it was no trouble,"

"It wouldn't have been easy," she said knowingly. "So, are we going to rock the front row together, yeah?"

"Of course kiddo, I'm looking forward to it already,"

"Me too,"

After cooling off in the water, chatting with Maxine and the rest of the girls, Bea wandered across the beach, making her way back to her girlfriend. They had been here for two hours and she had barely spent any time with the blonde who was soaking up the sun. Crossing the sand she stopped in her tracks when she spotted Debbie pulling Allie into a hug before the young brunette skipped off towards Boomer and the rest of the group.

"Hey beautiful girl," she smiled, finally settling down next to her lover. Allie immediately leant in towards the older woman, finding the redhead's soft lips with her own. A low satisfying groan escaping her mouth as they parted after a few seconds. "Is everything alright, I saw you with Deb,"

"She just asked me to the gig with her," she beamed excitedly, her fingers tracing random shapes over her girlfriend's exposed and tanned shoulder who expressed her own happiness at the news. They'd been getting on great the last few months, much to the redhead's delight. It made things so much easier. "Thank you baby,"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Being with me, letting me in when I know that wasn't easy. I feel like I'm becoming part of your family, like this is exactly where I should be and I've never had that before,"

"You are my family," Bea insisted, looking straight into the blonde's sparkled blue eyes, her thumb stroking the younger woman's cheek. "And you belong right here with us,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

It was late evening when they arrived home from the beach, the three woman heading for the shower to rid themselves of any unwanted sand they had trailed back from their day out. Unable to find the energy to cook, the redhead ordered a takeaway and afterwards they lazed in the front room in front of a movie, Debbie curling up on the chair whilst her Mum and Allie shared the sofa, the blanket draped across them both as the blonde cuddled in. The young brunette had glanced across a couple of times, her Mum was fast asleep, Allie lightly stroking her fingers up and down the arm that held her close and after a few more minutes, the blonde was asleep too. She laughed to herself, knowing neither of them were going to see out the film they had chosen earlier. Watching for ten more minutes, Debbie decided to shut off the tv and retire to bed, dropping a light kiss on her Mum's forehead as she passed.

"Wait. What?" Bea stuttered, her eyes flickering open.

"Shhh. You'll wake Allie," Debbie hushed quietly, laughing lightly at her Mum's sudden sleepy, confused look. "You both fell asleep early, I didn't want to wake you both, you looked peaceful. I'm off to bed,"

"Okay, us too," she yawned a reply. "If I can ever wake this one that is, she's out cold,"

"And it was you that fell asleep first. Before I go, this letter is yours," she said, handing over the white sealed envelope. "It was almost under the sofa, it's probably more junk mail that you missed earlier but I thought I better give it to you just in case,"

"Thanks Deb, sweet dreams. I love you,"

"To the moon and back, always," she finished like she always did, pushing to her feet before heading straight for bed.


	33. Chapter 33

Waking up alone on the sofa with the blanket draped over her wasn't exactly what Allie was expecting at 12.25 in the morning. Rubbing at her eyes she sat herself up, the last thing she remembered, she was right here with Bea and Debbie, watching a movie or at least attempting to watch a movie despite her heavy tired eyes working against her. She was surprised she had managed to stay awake for as long as she did, recalling how her girlfriend had drifted off next to her before she did. Bea had been asleep ten minutes, maybe a little more when the blonde surrendered to exhaustion.

She found it strange that Bea was no longer asleep next to her though and knowing that the redhead wouldn't have just got up, went to bed and left her here alone, she pushed herself onto her feet and slowly wandered through to the kitchen, seeing the light shine through into the hallway. Getting closer she heard what sounded like a quiet sob and seconds later she heard again. She felt a sudden pang in her chest and pushed the door open further, Bea was sat at the table, head in hands, her body trembling from her attempts to hold in her cries. In that moment, Allie felt everything she could possibly feel. Everything from panic to sadness.

Quickly moving from the doorframe, Allie gently placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, Bea turning instantly, the blonde's heart aching when she noticed the tears in the redhead's eyes. Without saying a word, Bea got to her feet, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, clinging onto her so tightly as if she was never going to let go. As soon as she felt the safeness of Allie's arms enveloping her body, Bea let go and sobbed uncontrollably into the blonde's shoulder, unable to hold back any longer.

"Hey, it's okay," Allie hushed quietly, her fingers stroking through her girlfriend's red curls. "I'm here, I'm right here, I've got you,"

She'd be lying if she said she didn't suddenly feel sick with worry. She had no idea what was going on, what had happened to make Bea break down in her arms like this but whatever it was, the blonde wanted to fix it as quickly as possible. It killed her to see the redhead like this. She had come so far since they started dating, her self confidence was growing more and more by the day but underneath there was always going to be that layer of vulnerability. After all she'd battled through, that was hardly surprising.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, slowly pulling from the blonde's embrace, she rubbed her girlfriend's t shirt where her tears had left a wet patch.

"I don't care about that," Allie replied, her eyes never leaving the older woman's. Clasping her hand, she led Bea back over towards the table and sat her down before kneeling in front of her, her hands resting comfortingly on the redhead's legs. Recalling how guarded Bea was when they first met and how difficult the older woman found it to open up and talk, Allie didn't want to push her too much. "What's happened eh? You can tell me, whenever you're ready,"

"It's him," she spoke shakily, her voice barely audible.

"Him?" She asked, not immediately following. Then it dropped like a ton of bricks. Him, of course it was him. It couldn't have been anyone else. The bastard. "Harry?"

"I can't... I can't deal with him again Allie... I can't face him again... I won't,"

"Hey, hey, breathe baby," she hushed, trying to work out in her own head what Bea was getting at, whilst attempting to control the older woman's breathing that had turned erratic just seconds ago. "What's going on? How has he got to you?"

"I knew this would happen," she said, handing over the letter, Allie quickly skim reading the text. "He'll be applying for early release and could be out in a few months if it's successful,"

"What? Are you fucking serious?"

"It's all there. His hearing is in four weeks,"

"And they're only just telling you this now?" She asked, her voice raising in anger. "This is bullshit,"

"He'll get out. He'll come after me or Debbie, I know it,"

"No he won't. Look at me," Allie pleaded, tilting the redhead's chin upwards when she had silently refused to look at the blonde. Running her thumb along Bea's cheek, she felt a painful pang of hurt run through her. Her girlfriend was scared, she could see it so clearly and it devastated her. "I promise, I won't let him hurt you ever again,"

"You can't,"

"I can, I have," she nodded. "And I will,"

"You don't know what he's capable of,"

"He doesn't know what I'm capable of," she said strongly, a tiny flash of a giggle escaping through Bea's cries. "I mean it, I'll protect you no matter what,"

"I don't want you getting caught up in any of my shit,"

"Hey, I'm with you, always. Anyway I might not have to," Allie added, trying to remain positive. "It's only an appeal. For all we know, it'll fall through and he'll still be behind bars, exactly where he should be,"

"And what if it doesn't?" She asked quietly, her throat dry. "What if he gets out?"

"Then we deal with it," she insisted, lightly kissing the redhead's hand. "Together,"

"You'd stick around despite all that mess just for me?"

"Yeah, I would. I'm not going anywhere. I love you,"

She wasn't sure how long exactly she sat holding onto her girlfriend, the redhead had rested her head onto the blonde's shoulder, closed her eyes and everything fell silent for a while. Allie soothingly running her fingers up and down the older woman's back until her breathing steadied out and her sobs disappeared.

"I sometimes don't know what I'd do without you, you know?" Bea whispered, gently pulling out of the younger woman's comforting, warm embrace.

"You'd survive. You'd do what you've always done," Allie replied, smiling. Her fingers tracing the outline of the redhead's face before she leaned forward and lightly found her girlfriend's soft lips with her own. "But you're never going to have to be without me. You or Debbie,"

"I don't want her to know about this, not yet,"

"I won't say a word," she promised, agreeing that it was certainly for the best that the younger Smith didn't know anything, at least not yet. She would be off to university soon, Bea was so unbelievably proud of her and she wouldn't want anything taking the young brunette off track. "Let me take you to bed, you're tired and you need to sleep,"

"I'm exhausted," she exhaled. "I don't know if I'll even sleep,"

"I'll be right there," the blonde added, clasping Bea's hand in her own. The redhead had said on several occasions that she always seemed to sleep better when the blonde was right there next to her and Allie had no intentions of going anywhere else except upstairs to bed. "Please, I want to hold you,"

"Nothing sounds better than that right now,"

The next morning, Allie woke first and after a short time of watching her girlfriend sleep, she climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs to make a start on breakfast. It had been a steady night, the redhead sleeping more peacefully than she thought she might have done. Allie on the other hand, barely slept a wink. The blonde drifted in and out of slumber but spent most of the night making sure her girlfriend didn't have any unwanted nightmares. She would no doubt suffer later but the fact she was off work would definitely make today easier to deal with.

Bea awoke mid morning, a little disappointed to find the space next to her empty. Waking up to Allie was one of her favourite things and had been ever since the very first time it happened. Hearing movement and noise from downstairs, the redhead pulled herself out of bed, throwing on the blonde's shirt from the night before. Making her way into the kitchen, she rested briefly against the doorframe, listening to the blonde sing along to the music playing in the background as she moved freely around the room, sorting out the food and coffee. In those few moments, Bea forgot all about Harry and his early release appeal but it soon coming crashing back to her.

"Hey you, I didn't see you standing there," Allie greeted with a grin, moving swiftly across the floor to lean in and kiss her girlfriend's lips. "That shirt looks really good on you,"

"Thank you, I just grabbed the first thing at hand. I wanted to make sure you were still here,"

"Of course I am. Sorry, I should have stayed with you until you woke up. I know how much you like that. Come sit down," she ushered, leading Bea towards the table before sitting her down and giving her coffee. "I've made you breakfast,"

"I don't know if I'll manage anything,"

"Please just try some for me," the blonde pleaded, dropping a kiss on top of her girlfriend's head as she placed the plate of food down onto the table. She knew the older woman would say she'd struggle, so she deliberately kept her portion size smaller than usual in the hope that, once she began eating, she'd realise how hungry she actually was. "Thank you. Did you sleep okay?"

"Not too bad. You?" She asked, seeing in the blonde's tired eyes that she hardly slept at all. Despite her girlfriend's nod of the head, she could see different. "You're a shit liar,"

"Yeah? I forget how well you see through me," She smiled briefly, her thumb tracing under the redhead's cheek. "I just wanted to make sure you slept okay,"

"You should go back to bed for a couple of hours,"

"I might do. Do you need to be at the salon today?"

"Max can cover," she said, sipping at her coffee. "There's not a lot on today,"

"Good because I'm taking you out later,"

"Where?"

"Somewhere, anywhere," Allie answered. "Just to take you away from everything for a few hours, it'll do you good,"

"You don't have to do that,"

"I want to," she added, leaning forwards to gain a soft, gentle kiss from the older woman. "So just let me, okay? No arguments,"

"Okay, you win. No arguments,"

It was early afternoon when Franky dropped by, the tattooed brunette happy to spend her lunch hour with her best friend and friend, after checking up that she wasn't interrupting anything of course. Allie cleared it, Franky arriving at the house less than twenty minutes later with lunch in hand.

If Bea was honest, she wasn't really in the mood for any visitors. Harry had been on her mind ever since she had opened that letter. She couldn't shake him out and despite managing to get some kind of sleep, she was tired, her headache was unbearable and all she wanted to do was curl up with Allie and shut out everything else. The possibility of that fucker getting out in a few months was making her stomach churn and she knew as days went on, it was only going to get worse.

Franky could sense something wasn't quite right. Ever since she arrived at the redhead's home, she picked up on the weird, unusual sort of atmosphere. At first, she reckoned her friend may have had a disagreement with the blonde but on closer viewing, the tattooed brunette could see that both woman were still in that mad loved up stage of their relationship. She wasn't sure what else it could have been but knew it was something and knew she'd get to the bottom of it eventually so left it a short while before she decided to probe them both.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hmm," Allie nodded with a smile, clasping her fingers around the redhead's once she'd sat back down.

"If you're expecting me to buy that Novak, you've underestimated me," she said, narrowing her eyes towards her best friend who was so far refusing to make any sort of eye contact. "Red, you alright?"

"I guess I should tell you," Bea said after a few seconds. "You're going to find out soon anyway,"

"Find out what?" The younger woman frowned, the puzzled look on her face growing further when the redhead pushed a letter across the table in her direction, instructing her to open and read it. Which she did. She even read it twice, refusing to believe what she was seeing in front of her the first time. "Are you fucking kidding me? They might be letting him out?"

"Maybe," Allie began, Franky cutting her off instantly.

"Nah. Nah, no fucking way,"

"Franky, let's not,"

"No Red. This isn't fucking right. After everything he did to you, what, he serves half his time and walks free?!"

"We don't know that he will, it's an appeal,"

"He's a rat blondie," she gritted her teeth, her fist clenching. "They wriggle their way out of anything,"

"We don't know anything yet,"

"I need to go get some fresh air," Bea announced, pushing her chair back, feeling the comforting touch of her girlfriend's fingers on her arm.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You stay, I'll only be five minutes, I'm only going out front,"

With Bea making her way outside via the front door, Franky sat drumming her fingers on the table for a few moments, staring at the letter in front of her before she spoke again. Her voice laced with anger.

"I can't believe this bullshit,"

"Me neither,"

"If he comes anywhere near her, I will kill him,"

"You'll need to get in line," Allie said, smiling briefly before a wave of sadness washed over her. "I hate what he's doing to her already and it's not even been twenty four hours since she opened that letter,"

"She almost gave up everything because of him. All the girls, we never stopped working to bring her back after he did what he did. Then you happened and for the first time, she's got everything she's ever wanted, everything she deserves,"

"And I would do anything to stop him ruining that. I mean it Franky, I won't let him come between us. I won't ever let him hurt her again,"

"He's capable of anything Blondie, I'm not joking,"

"I'm not scared of him," turning her head to make sure Bea was still outside, she looked back towards the brunette, a steely determined look in her eye. "I want to see him,"

"Fuck that. If he gets out, you ain't going anywhere near him,"

"I mean, I want to see him in prison,"

"What?" Franky's voice raised a notch as she sat forward in the chair, leaning in towards the blonde. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No. I've never been more certain of anything. I want to tell him that he can't hurt her anymore. I want to tell him that she's stronger than him now, that we're stronger than him and nothing is going to break that,"

"I'm not going to let you anywhere near that prison, blondie. No way,"

"You can't stop me,"

"Do you wanna bet?"

"I've already decided, I'm doing it. Whether you like it or not, you won't stop me,"

"Red would and you know it,"

"You'd tell her?"

"She'd fucking kill me if she knew I'd let you go there and something happened to you,"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she replied. "He's in prison,"

"And he might just be out in a few months, don't forget that," she added, really trying her best to convince the blonde that this idea was most certainly a bad one. "Please, don't do anything stupid, alright? You're better than that, better than him,"

"I have to do this Franky, I have to, I've been thinking about it all night,"

"You don't,"

"If it was Bridget, wouldn't you want to do anything to protect her?"

"Of course I would,"

"Then understand that's all I'm doing for Bea,"

"You're risking everything you have with her, you know that don't you?"

"I trust that she'll know why I did it," she answered, hearing the front door open and close quickly, the redhead making her way back towards the kitchen. "I love her, I'll do anything to keep her safe,"

"We're not done, we'll talk about this later,"

"What are you two whispering about?" Bea questioned, entering the kitchen just as her girlfriend and best friend finished their conversation. Frowning at both, she sat down, the blonde immediately placing her hand over hers.

"Just asking blondie's advice about something," Franky lied, hating herself for doing so. She'd never really lied to Bea before and yet here she was, doing exactly that. "Just a little present for Gidge, I'll spare you the details,"

"Please do," Bea chuckled, glancing towards her girlfriend, the blonde's fingers tracing circles in her hand, her mind clearly elsewhere. "Hey, you're miles away,"

"Hmm? Sorry, I'm just thinking a little bit,"

"Not about him,"

"No,"

"Good because I've decided, for the rest of the day, we don't talk about him or his appeal or anything related,"

"Deal," Allie agreed, ignoring the shooting glare from the tattooed brunette across the table. She knew Franky wasn't finished with her, not by a long way but she had already set her mind on seeing him and there wasn't a lot that was going to change that. Once she set her mind to something, she very rarely backtracked.

"I best get back to work," Franky announced after another fifteen minutes passed, pushing her chair back, she exchanged a few words with the redhead before she made her way out, Allie following behind a few seconds later. "I meant what I said earlier, you're risking everything with this stupid idea,"

"It's not stupid," she replied quietly, making double sure with a quick look over her shoulder that the kitchen door remained closed over. "Okay, it is to you but to me it isn't, I feel like it's just something I have to do,"

"I don't like lying to Red,"

"You think I do? I don't, it's fucking horrible,"

"So leave it alone, forget this shit,"

"I can't do that, Franky. You aren't going to change my mind, so please just stop trying,"

"Fuck sake blondie," she sighed, really not being able to get through to the other woman even a little bit. "I really fucking hope you know what you're doing, do you know that? You keep me updated, alright? Don't go there without telling me,"

"I won't, I swear,"


	34. Chapter 34

Once Franky had left, Allie pushed her current dilemma to the very back of her mind, instead, choosing to solely focus on her plans to take her girlfriend's mind off everything relating to her bastard of an ex husband. Despite Bea's insistence for the younger woman to catch up on some sleep, Allie politely declined and spent a short time preparing some food before loading a few essentials into the back of her car. Afterwards, she made her way back into the house.

She had decided pretty rapidly that she would go to the prison and sit opposite the man, who, for years made Bea's life a living hell. Despite Franky's attempt to talk her out of the idea, her mind was still set on it. She wanted to look him in the eye, tell him that under no circumstances would he ever be able to hurt the redhead anymore. Bea was strong, stronger than she'd ever let herself believe and Allie knew that together they were even stronger. If he had a plan that included getting out and coming after Bea or going anywhere near Debbie then he'd be wasting a whole lot of his time. The younger Smith had made it clear on several occasions that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him and that decision was totally understandable. Whatever he'd bring to the table, whatever he threw in their direction, Allie was certain that the three of them could stand firm against it.

Helping herself to two chilled bottles of water from the fridge, Allie wandered through to the front room, finding her girlfriend with her head buried in her sketchbook, the pencil slowly working its way across the paper. Waiting for a moment, knowing it was Bea's way to unwind, the blonde admired the redhead from the doorway before she made herself heard.

"Hey, my little artist," she smiled, walking further into the room, slipping her hand across her girlfriend's back, she leaned down, dropping a gentle kiss on top of the older woman's head. She caught a brief glimpse of the latest drawing in the book, an almost complete sketch of Debbie. "Babe, that's stunning,"

"It's just a little something, it's not quite finished," she replied modestly. She really had no idea just how amazing her work was, how amazing she was.

"It's beautiful. I know I've said it before but you're very talented,"

"Thank you, you're very biased," she grinned, closing her sketchbook before putting it back in its regular place. "I called Maxine earlier, she said it's no problem to cover the salon for as long as I need. She thinks I've come down with something,"

"You work yourself too hard,"

"I've always liked to keep myself busy,"

"You need a break,"

"I need my ex husband to disappear," she sighed.

"I wish that's something I could sort out,"

"Believe me, it's something I wished I could do for many years. I thought it was over, I thought I'd got past all the bullshit that came with him,"

"You have got past all that," Allie insisted, her words as soft as the touch on her girlfriend's forearm. Her fingertips tracing little circles over and over. "You're doing amazing and I'm so proud of you. Anyway, we're not talking about him today, remember? He doesn't even deserve to be in your thoughts. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I will be in five minutes. Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Allie answered, following up her words with a cheeky wink. "It's a surprise,"

"A surprise?"

"Uh huh and I know you said you aren't too keen on surprises but you'll like this one,"

When Allie had first suggested to her girlfriend about going away for the afternoon, the blonde had no real idea about where to go. It was a little while later when she thought about the place she was heading to right now. Concentrating on the road ahead, Allie focused on driving, smiling when the redhead had rested her fingers on her forearm. She loved how much Bea had the urge to touch her in some way, no matter what they were doing. She found comfort in it, they both did and right now they both could use it.

Arriving at the destination she was thinking of, she stepped out of the car, grabbing the packed bag from the backseat before she asked the redhead to follow her. It was a short two minute walk from the car, through some trees, following the makeshift pathway before they reached the place Allie wanted to. The cliff edge looked out onto the beach and from way up, the sound of the sea could still be heard albeit very lightly. Reaching into the bag, the blonde pulled out a blanket before she laid it out on the ground.

"It's really beautiful here," Bea admitted, standing still, taking in the unbelievable scenery before her. "It's perfect,"

"I knew you'd like it,"

"How did you find such a quiet place? It's like no one ever comes here,"

"No one does really. Remember when you asked me about my happy place a few months ago?" She began, the redhead nodding afterwards. "Well, if I had to say somewhere, this would be it. It's quiet, peaceful and I used to do a lot of thinking sat right here. Come on, come sit down with me,"

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," she insisted, watching the blonde unpack more items from the bag before she sat out some food for them both. Bea figured that Allie sorted out all this when she was off getting ready earlier and had planned this from then.

"It was no trouble. I wanted to get you out of the house for a while, somewhere just the two of us and we'll need to eat at some point. You barely touched breakfast earlier,"

"Sorry. I just couldn't face it this morning,"

"Stop apologising babe, it's fine. I'd really like it if you managed to eat something now though,"

"I will, I'm starving," she chuckled, helping herself to one of the sandwiches before taking a bite, her cheeks immediately colouring when she realised the younger woman hadn't taken her eyes off her. "Fuck. Sorry,"

"I just told you about that," she giggled, liking the fact that her girlfriend's appetite had worked itself back up since earlier that morning. "Go on, help yourself. I'm just happy your appetite is back. The sandwiches are all there and there's some other little things I packed too,"

"Thank you, this all looks so lovely,"

"I thought we could stay here for a while then when the beach gets a little quieter, we could maybe take a walk before heading back to your place,"

"Sounds great, I'd like that,"

"Perfect,"

For the next thirty minutes or so they spent time eating food, talking comfortably and even laughed once or twice. The dreaded thought of Harry or his appending appeal not crossing the forefront of their minds once. After finishing the food, Bea shuffled across the blanket, her body cuddling into the blonde's closer, her head lightly resting on her shoulder. It was one of those moments that Bea wished she could keep forever. She would have happily stayed right there.

"I really wish I could have met you years ago," Bea spoke after ten minutes of peaceful silence. Allie tilted her head back, looking at her girlfriend properly before she continued. "So much would be different, I would be different,"

"Hey. I wouldn't want you to be different, I wouldn't change one single thing about you,"

"You wouldn't?" She snorted, almost finding that so unbelievable. There was a list of things she'd like to change about herself. "I'm far from perfect,"

"You're perfect to me,"

"Come on,"

"I mean it, you are. I sometimes still wake up in the mornings and can't believe a woman as beautiful as you, would ever even look twice at someone like me,"

"You're a beautiful girl," Bea replied, her fingers stroking the length of the younger woman's, their eyes eventually locking with one another's. "You're my beautiful girl,"

"I love when you say that,"

"Are you blushing?" She teased, knowing it was a very rare and unusual thing. It was normally the other way around. She was the blusher. She always had been. Allie, however, was different. At least she had been up until this point. "God, you are, aren't you? I thought Allie Novak didn't blush?"

"Only a little," she defended, burying her face into the older woman's neck, her unique smelling scent surrounding her nostrils. "I'm just not used to people giving me such compliments,"

"Well, get used to it Novak. I'm never going to stop telling you how beautiful you are to me. I love you,"

"Say it again," Allie whispered, kissing Bea's neck lightly. No matter how many times she heard the redhead say those magical words, she was certain she'd never tire of the feeling it gave her entire body. "Please,"

"I love you," she repeated once then twice. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," she replied, her lips finally working against the redhead's, softly before they parted briefly, Allie resting her forehead on her girlfriend's. "And that's why I know we can deal with anything that comes our way, alright? That fucker included,"

"I meant what I said earlier, as soon as he finds out about this, about us, he'll do everything to tear us apart,"

"Then he'll be wasting his time, won't he?" She insisted, twirling a few strands of red curls around her fingers. "Nothing is going to come between us, I promise. Anyway, it's not just me he'd have to deal with, I'm sure Doyle would have some special treatment lined up,"

"She's always hated him. Always said she'd kill him if she ever came face to face with him again,"

"And I haven't even mentioned Boomer yet, I'm sure she'd love to go bunta on his arse," Allie said, Bea laughing as she did. "See, that's better. I love it when you smile,"

"You're pretty good at making that happen,"

"I never want there to be a day when I'm not,"

"I'd say that's unlikely," she grinned, shuffling across the blanket slightly before she properly laid down, her gaze scanning across the beautiful blue skies above. "You know, I love cloud spotting, I used to do it with Debbie when she was younger, she'd always see the weirdest things and we would laugh about it after,"

"Living on the streets, it was more star gazing I was into,"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't much else to do," Allie shrugged, laying herself down next to her girlfriend who immediately clasped her hand around the blonde's. "It always took me away from everything, well, it always took my mind away at least,"

"I hate to think of you being out there,"

"I hate to think of where you were too,"

"But now we've got each other," Bea whispered, turning her head towards the younger woman's before she leaned forwards, engaging in a soft sweet kiss that lasted a little longer than she had originally intended. "I think we should set off on that walk soon,"

The night of the Arctic Monkeys gig came around quickly. Debbie had been counting down the days ever since she received the tickets but was especially excited over the last two weeks. She still couldn't quite believe she was lucky enough to have the tickets this time around, never mind backstage passes and as much as the older blonde woman had tried to convince her that her Mum was the sole reason she had the tickets, Debbie knew it was more Allie's work. She was really looking forward to spending a bit of time with the blonde, she'd been dating her Mum for a little while now and the redhead was still so ridiculously happy, more so than Debbie had ever seen her. It was nice.

The previous day, after a talking to from Franky, Allie sent the prison visitation request form back, knowing it wouldn't be too long before she heard confirmation. The blonde had been back and forth more times than she could remember over the last week or so, the tattooed brunette almost managing to talk her out of the idea but that was before the last few nights. Bea hadn't been sleeping and despite Allie's presence, which usually helped greatly, nothing seemed to work. The older woman was knackered and as usual, she was throwing herself into work to keep her mind busy. Allie wasn't stupid, she knew the exact reason her girlfriend had been awake through the the last couple of nights and that had encouraged her to finally fill in the prison visit request form and send it off. Already, he was messing with her and the blonde hated it.

Finishing off the finishing touches to her outfit, Allie admired herself once in the long length mirror that was situated in her girlfriend's room. Fastening up the final button on her shirt, she straightened out her blonde locks, not realising her girlfriend had arrived into the bedroom, not until she felt arms gently slip around her waist.

"Hey beautiful, I was expecting some company in the shower earlier, I waited in there an extra ten minutes just for you,"

"Hmm. I didn't think it was a good idea with Debs around," the redhead chuckled, confirming that she had battled with the temptation earlier. She really, really battled and in the end, let off some steam in her own way.

"Probably not," she confirmed, turning around fully before capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own, allowing a low satisfied moan murmur from her mouth as she felt the older woman's hand slip underneath her shirt. "Which means that isn't such a good idea either. Behave yourself you,"

"You look amazing. Are you sure you have to go to this gig tonight?"

"You are terrible," Allie giggled, lightly kissing the redhead's lips again. "Debbie asked me specially,"

"I know, I'm only teasing. I'm really happy you two are bonding so well, she thinks the world of you,"

"Well, I think the world of her too. I'm really looking forward to our night together, the band will be amazing, the backstage thing is an incredible experience but sharing it with Deb means more to me than any of that,"

"You're so sweet,"

"I'm so guilty. So, what are your plans for this evening?"

"Well, since my two favourite girls are abandoning me for some band," she joked, draping her arms around the blonde. "I'll probably just relax, finish off my drawing, watch a movie maybe,"

"Be asleep by ten o'clock you mean,"

"Probably," she nodded with laughter. "Although, you know I don't sleep the same if you're not next to me,"

"I know. We'll be back from the gig after midnight then I'll slip right into bed next to you,"

"You're staying the night?"

"Of course. I missed you last night," she confessed, twirling some of her girlfriend's red hair around her index finger. Having an early start at work that morning, the blonde was tired and had stayed at her flat the night before but predictably, she missed Bea terribly. On those rare nights she stayed at home, she ached for her girlfriend. That was something Allie had never really experienced before, certainly not at this level of intensity. Before, she always wanted time for her own space but with Bea it was so different. "I need you next to me and I need your arms around me,"

"I'll wait up,"

"You don't have to do that,"

"I want to," she murmured, leaning in closer, her lips dangerously close the the blonde's who was almost begging for contact. "I want you,"

Gently pulling Bea closer, Allie crashed their lips together, finally succumbing to temptation as she sneaked her hand underneath her girlfriend's shirt, softly cupping the older woman's breast through the fabric of her bra.

"Jesus, you two," Debbie groaned from the doorway a few seconds later, the two older woman springing apart as the younger brunette playfully covered her eyes. "Do you ever stop?"

"Sorry Deb," Bea replied, almost burying her face into Allie's neck in an attempt to hide her ever gaining red coloured cheeks. "We weren't expecting you,"

"Yeah, I er... Saw that," she laughed. "Anyway Allie, once you finally manage to detach yourself from Mum, our taxi is here,"

"Righto, I'll just be a minute,"

They arrived at the venue with an hour to spare and were led through to the bar straight away, Allie flashing their backstage passes which ensured they skipped any long queues. Debbie was buzzing and the blonde loved seeing her so excited. She had wished on many occasions that she could experience this sort of thing when she was Debbie's age.

Standing in awe as the band sound checked, Debbie barely felt Allie tap her on the shoulder, only reacting when the blonde did it a second time.

"Okay kiddo, what are you drinking?"

"Erm, beer would be good,"

"Two beers coming right up,"

"I still can't believe I'm in here, like here, backstage, it's amazing," the brunette gushed, accepting the bottled beer from Allie a short few minutes later. With the band disappearing off stage briefly, both woman took a seat across the room. "All of the girls are totally jealous,"

"I'm not surprised. They don't think you're crazy for taking me instead of one of them?"

"Nah, they think you're really cool,"

"They do?"

"They do," she confirmed, giggling as she took a mouthful of alcohol. "I said I wouldn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass him but one of the guys fancies you too,"

"No way,"

"You remember Jack that was at the house a few weeks ago?" She asked, the blonde nodding afterwards. "He's got a little crush. I did tell him Mum would kick his arse if he kept staring you out though,"

"He's like what.."

"Nineteen," Debbie chuckled, Allie's horrified reaction making it all the more amusing to her. "So, from what I saw earlier, you and Mum are still at a really good place,"

"God, I am sorry about that," she apologised once then twice, Debbie reassuring her that it was okay. "I've never been in a better place than I am with your Mum,"

"You still blush when we talk about her too,"

"Do I? I've never been a blusher,"

"Really? Mum can't seem to stop,"

"I've noticed,"

"It's cute. You're really good for her, amazing in fact,"

"Thanks kiddo, that means a lot,"

"It's just the truth. I never thought Mum would ever open herself up to anyone ever again, least of all another woman. I had no idea she was bi or.. Whatever. I mean, I don't think she knows. I don't think she finds other woman attractive, I think it's just you, in fact I know it's just you and I like that. I like that you're her special person and she found you,"

"Debbie," Allie could barely choke out as she lightly dabbed at her eyes, the younger woman's words touching right on her swelling heart. "Jesus, I'm such a soft idiot aren't I?"

"I didn't think you'd cry on me," she jokingly rolled her eyes, reaching into her bag for a tissue before she passed it over. She was always going to have doubts about anyone who got close to her Mum, so she didn't feel bad for originally doubting Allie's intentions but as soon as she saw the blonde with her Mum, those doubts evaporated and now they were non existent. With the older woman clearing her happy tears, Debbie's face broke into a huge grin, one that resembled a young child on Christmas morning as they caught first glimpse of the gifts they had been left. "The band are back and they are doing pictures and autographs, come on, we can send a picture to Mum,"

The whole gig was so much better than Debbie had expected. From posing for a few pictures with the guys beforehand, to singing almost every word to every song in the front row with Allie by her side doing the exact same, it ending with one of the band members handing the signed set list to the brunette afterwards, she was totally stoked and extremely hyper, like a little kid that had just been handed keys to the sweet shop. Already she had stated on more than one occasion that she probably wouldn't sleep when she got home. Allie would have been lying if she said a huge part of her didn't feel the same as Debbie did. She'd seen the band before but this time was even better than the first. She was buzzing and very much looking forward to getting back to the house to see her girlfriend and tell her all about it.

From the gig ending, they arrived back at the house over an hour later. Unlocking the door, Debbie led the way inside, flicking on the light in the hallway before she kicked off her shoes. Padding into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water before quietly telling the blonde she was off to bed to play some songs through her headphones. Giving the older woman a massive, thankful hug, she disappeared. Allie didn't wait too long before she made the same journey upstairs, quietly creeping into the redhead's darkened bedroom. After freshening up in the en-suite, she peeled off her clothes and slipped under the sheets.

"You're back," Bea murmured sleepily after a few seconds, shuffling herself across the bed, her arm draping across the blonde's naked body.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I heard you both come in. How was it?" She asked, Allie replaying most of the gig back to her as best she could. "It's a night she'll never forget, so thank you for sorting it all out. I owe you,"

"You owe me nothing baby,"

"Still," she whispered, leaning across to kiss her girlfriend's lips, using her strength she pinned the blonde underneath her. "I've got my ways to say thank you,"


	35. Chapter 35

Allie felt terrible. For the last eight days, she'd been spinning the odd little fib to Bea in order to keep her plan firmly under wraps. The previous day, she returned to the flat after a long day at work and noticed she had received the prison visitation request back, stamped with approval. She knew she was one step closer. She didn't really want to come face to face with a bastard like Harry, knowing everything he did to the woman she now loved was stirring up all sorts of emotions and this was all before she'd have to sit a few feet away from him. She'd told herself to keep it together, knowing how guys like him operated. He would be sly, try get under her skin, attempt to plant little seeds of doubt in her mind but she wouldn't let him get the better of her. She'd dealt with horrible bastards before, living on the streets, she encountered them all but Harry was different and she had to be prepared for him.

Harry obviously had no idea who Allie was and the fact he'd gone and accepted the visit and agreed to it so quickly was a bit of a mystery, although the blonde put it down to the fact he probably thought she was some sort of crazed admirer. She had always heard about woman like that and could never understand it. How could anyone possibly class someone like Harry as someone you looked up to, were fascinated by and couldn't wait to meet. She just hoped he would soon crash back to reality with an almighty thud after his appeal is rejected.

She almost changed her mind about everything. Parking her car outside the prison, she sat and almost drove off to return straight back to Bea but she didn't. Instead, she forcefully pushed the doubts to the back of her mind, closing the door on them before they could resurface and wrestle with her mind again.

As she sat with her hands on the wheel, looking towards the gates, it was her mobile ringing that brought her thoughts back. Reaching across, she saw Franky's name flash up and waited a couple of seconds before answering. She had tried to call earlier that morning but with the younger woman driving, she ignored it and hadn't called her back. That little task simply slipping her mind as everything else dominated her head space.

"Franky, sorry I forgot to call you back,"

"Im guessing you haven't went in yet,"

"Yeah, I'm sitting across from him now," she quipped, Franky not showing her amusement in the slightest, instead calling the blonde a smart arse and insisting this really wasn't the time for all of that. Allie was always so good at the humour side of things but the brunette wasn't in the mood for joking around this time. "I'm sitting outside in the car,"

The tattooed brunette had repeatedly told Allie that this was all such a terrible idea, that she would be much better off just ignoring the horrible fucker but the blonde couldn't. With his appeal rapidly approaching, she couldn't just sit back and hope for the best.

"I really hope you know what you're doing here, blondie,"

"I do. Don't worry, it'll be fine, I'll be fine and that bastard will know that there's no way he can ever hurt Bea anymore, I'm only protecting her,"

"What did you tell her this morning?"

"That I had a really busy day and I wasn't sure when I'd get finished but that I would head over to the house tonight,"

"I don't like that she's being lied to,"

"I don't like that part either, trust me," Allie stressed. She hated having to look Bea in the eye and completely tell lies but she was certain this was the right thing to do, that this was the only way she could protect her family from him. He had to know that Bea wasn't on her own anymore, that she had the support of her friends and Allie herself and she was a lot stronger than the woman he beat endlessly. "I feel terrible for lying to her,"

"And I know Red will go crazy on my arse if she knows I let you go there,"

"I'll sort all that, I promise, this won't come back on you,"

"If you're going to promise me anything, promise me after this one time you won't go back there to see him again,"

"Well I'm hardly going to be in line to request weekly visits,"

"I mean it, Allie," Franky's voice was stern down the line, the brunette opting for her friend's name instead of the affectionate nickname she'd adopted. "This one time is bad enough, I'll never forgive myself if he tries anything and Bea will fucking kill me. She loves you,"

"And I love her, it's exactly the reason why I'm doing this,"

"Call me as soon as you get back to the car," she pleaded, wanting to know as soon as possible how it went and more to the point wanting to know Allie was ok and safe. Being in that visitation room wouldn't stop that bastard from doing anything if he really wanted to and Franky knew it. "Don't listen to any of his shit, don't let him inside your head and don't let him find a weakness because if he finds that then he wins,"

"Got it,"

"And remember,"

"To call you when I get back to the car, I know," Allie said, pausing briefly as she quickly gathered herself together whilst her friend was still on the other end of the phone. "I'm going to make my way in, I'll be careful so don't worry and I'll speak to you soon,"

"Be careful alright,"

Hanging up the phone she tucked it inside her bag which lay on the passenger seat of the car, making her way inside the prison a few minutes later. There was a group of visitors sat just inside the building, a few people signing their names off before she took the pen in hand and scribbled down a signature. She noticed then her hand was shaking and took a second or two to pull herself together. If she walked into the visitor room like this, he would eat her alive and she knew it. That would make this all for nothing and there was no way she was prepared to let that happen.

It was a few minutes before the little huddle of people were escorted into the visitors room, each one immediately going off in the direction of who they'd came to see. Her eyes scanned the room looking closely at almost everyone stood by their table, some of them hugging the person in front of them tightly then she spotted him.

He was still sat at the table, arms crossed over his chest, a thin layer of hair covering his face. On first viewing, Allie realised just how big he was, he'd clearly been using his spare time in prison to work out, not that it done him many favours by the look of it. A nasty looking three inch scar covered his cheekbone and his right eye was a shade of purple and red where someone had taking their frustrations out on him a bit more recently. She liked that, enjoyed the thought of him suffering at the hands of someone else like he made Bea do for many years.

"You must be Allie, right?" His voice was rough as he spoke and reaching his leg out underneath the table, he purposely kicked the other chair outwards. "Sit down. It's been a few weeks since I had anyone visit, so this is a welcome surprise,"

"Yeah, I bet it is. Your face looks sore," she commented, pulling the chair back before she took a seat. Her shaky hand from before had disappeared and suddenly she was finding strength within herself to go through with all this. "What happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he shrugged. "Some dickheads have it in for me in here, always have,"

Good. Allie thought as she watched and listened as he blamed everyone else for the reasons he was in here.

"Why you?"

"They probably feel threatened, who knows. With any luck I won't have to put up with all this for much longer, once the judge sees all this was a ridiculous fucking set up and I don't deserve to be in here,"

A set up? Part of her couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. He almost killed Bea, after years and years of beatings, mental torture, he almost finished her but in his mind he was in here unfairly. She remembered Bea telling her how he always pointed the finger of blame onto other people but he really had a bare faced cheek this time.

"Fuck. You're exactly how I imagined," she admitted after a few minutes, the blonde's steely glare not faltering for a second as he demanded to know who she was. "You don't know me but I know all about you and what you did, why you're rotting away in here,"

"I will ask you again and this time I want an answer, so think very carefully before you speak again," he leaned forward in an attempt to be more threatening, Allie not flinching even a little bit as the guard on her left hand side was suddenly taking a keen interest in their conversation. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Bea's girlfriend, you remember her right?"

"What?" He laughed aloud, his face falling into the perfect mixture of amusement and sheer disgust. "Bea ain't no filthy dyke, you're obviously lying. Listen, I don't know what game you're trying to play with me,"

"No games, I've been seeing her for months,"

"Nah," he still denied, sitting back in his chair, her fingers locked together tightly. "She never had it in her to be with a man, never mind a woman,"

"You really consider yourself to be a man do you? She's told me everything, all the things you did to her, you fucking disgust me,"

"Ah so she predictably laid it on thick did she? She always did do that,"

"You aren't even in the least bit sorry are you?"

"For what? That bitch deserved everything she ever got from me," he gritted his teeth, Allie's anger levels were through the roof but still she knew she had to keep it together. However much she wanted to leap across this table and repeatedly punch him in the face, that would look good on his part, not hers. "You still haven't said what you're doing here, why you're visiting me,"

"I just wanted to see you for myself, see what a pathetic excuse for a man you are,"

"Oh she's got you right where she wants you, hasn't she? So, tell me.. What's she like, she still a bit of a disappointment when it comes to the good stuff in the bedroom?"

"Fuck off,"

"No come on, I wanna know,"

"You're sick,"

"Call it taking an interest,"

"You just took what you wanted from her, never gave her a choice. You'd really love to be sat in here and think that you destroyed her but you haven't, she's happy, really fucking happy,"

"I'll be out of here soon," he smirked, that alone being highly annoying to the younger blonde.

"Maybe," she agreed, knowing there was a chance, hopefully albeit a very slim one. "If you do get out of here, you won't be coming anywhere near Bea or Debbie,"

"Don't bring Debbie into this,"

"She hates you, Harry. She wants nothing to do with you ever again,"

"You and that bitch poisoning her mind against me I bet,"

"I think you did a good job of that yourself," Allie added. "You know, I think it really hurts you that Bea is happy, that she's found someone and is finally living the life she should have always done,"

"I don't give a fuck about the whore," he spat, his fist slamming down onto the wooden surface of the table. An officer warning him for the last time straight afterwards which made him lower his voice. "All I care about is my Daughter,"

"We get on great. She's applied for university and had the pick of them,"

"Well, she's a smart girl, always has been,"

"Super smart, smart enough to know you for what you are,"

"Speaking of smart, does Bea know you're here today?" He asked, Allie's silence telling him all he needed to know. "You haven't been telling little white lies have you princess? Think of the trouble that'll cause to your perfect little relationship. One thing she always hated was a liar,"

"More than a wife beater?" She bit back, sliding the chair away from the table before standing to her feet, she'd really had enough of sitting in his company already.

"Going so soon?" He chuckled. "I was just getting started with you,"

"And I'm just finishing," she tensed, leaning across the table, her eyes barely blinking as she continued. "If you get out of here and that's a very big if, you come anywhere near Bea or Debbie and I will kill you,"

"You've got balls princess, I'll give you that,"

"I mean it,"

"I don't doubt it,"

"I hope they leave you in here to rot for years,"

"You better hope," Harry smirked. "You're in a shit load of trouble if they let me out,"

"You don't scare me, Harry. You're weak, pathetic, like a little lost boy in here around men bigger than you. With any luck, one of them will finish you off next time,"

As soon as the fresh air hit her face when she left the prison, tears stung her eyes. She was certain it was sheer relief and her anger spilling out more than anything else. It took her all her strength not to react to anything he attempted to push in front of her face. Making her way back to the car she jumped in and quickly pulled out her mobile, calling Franky as she promised just under an hour ago. It was almost six o'clock when the blonde pulled up onto Bea's driveway. Parking the car next to her girlfriend's, she's cut the engine, jumped out and quickly headed inside where the older woman greeted her almost instantly.

"You're later than I thought," Bea smiled, appearing from the kitchen. The sight of Allie walking through that front door was always a welcoming one, especially after such a long day when all she wanted was to see her girlfriend. Closing the gap between them, Bea leant forwards, gently kissing the younger woman's lips before pulling back, her arm wrapping around her waist loosely. "I've left you some food if you want some, I wasn't sure if you would have had time to eat?"

"It's alright, I'm not really hungry," she explained, following into the kitchen. "Sorry, if I thought you were going to go to the trouble of cooking I would have had some,"

"It was only some pasta, it's no trouble. So, we're you held up with work?"

"No. Not exactly," she took a breath, sitting down next to her girlfriend who now had a worried look across her face. Allie lightly lifted her girlfriend's hand into hers, her thumb stroking over Bea's. "Promise me, when I tell you this, you won't get mad at me,"

"Allie, you're worrying me,"

"Sorry, I don't mean to. It's just," she paused, shaking her head briefly. "You didn't promise me,"

"What's going on? Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine babe, really I am," Again she opted for a pause, this one a little longer than the last. "I wasn't at work this afternoon,"

"But you said you were really busy today,"

"I know and I'm sorry that I lied. I wasn't at work, I took the day off because I went to the prison,"

"What? Why?" She questioned, not following on like the young blonde had hoped. At least, not at first, the penny dropping like a ton of bricks only a short few seconds later. "Please Allie, tell me you didn't,"

"I had to,"

"What the fuck do you mean you had to? Why?" Bea snapped, pulling her hand back sharply. "You're so stupid. Do you know what the first thing he'll do now when he gets out, he'll come after me or worse still, he'll come after Debbie,"

"No he won't,"

"You don't know him,"

"He won't come anywhere near you, I swear,"

"Because what? You threatened him? Warned him off? If anything you've just given him all the more reason to get out of there and come after us,"

"I was trying to protect you," Allie reasoned, stepping forward as Bea stepped backwards. "Bea, please don't do that,"

"You lied to me, you went behind my back and you've probably made things ten times worse. Do you know what, I think you should go, I really don't want to be around you right now, I don't think I can,"

"Babe please,"

"I want you to go,"


	36. Chapter 36

Bea was furious, hurt and felt betrayed. She had been so excited about Allie coming over for the night, she was always buzzing to see the young blonde, no matter how long it had been since she last seen her, held her in her arms or kissed her. Earlier that morning, she recalled how Allie had told her that today was a busy one for her work wise and that she might have been a little late arriving at the house that evening. For that reason, Bea decided to cook a little later than she usually would have done, opting for some simple pasta that the blonde had enjoyed from before. She was hoping to spend a perfect evening with her girlfriend but everything had dramatically changed in the last twenty minutes and instead of cuddling up on the sofa talking about one another's day, she was sat alone staring at the ceiling.

Her head was definitely in a spin, finding it difficult to process what Allie had told her. She trusted the blonde, had opened up to her and told her some of her darkest secrets, something that didn't come easy to the redhead. She knew Allie had done the same in return but the way Bea saw it, she hadn't broken that bond of trust she thought they shared. Anything Allie had told her about her past, Bea had never repeated to anyone else or challenged her on it.

After ten minutes, the redhead pulled herself to her feet and searched the kitchen cupboards, eventually finding the single bottle of scotch she was looking for. Pouring one, she knocked it back quickly before taking a breath and pouring another, the burning sensation kicking in from the first full mouthful she took. She'd barely heard Debbie enter the kitchen from behind her, not until the younger Smith spoke.

"Mum, what's going on?" She asked, cautiously approaching. Her Mum barely drank alcohol like that in the house and she was sure the scotch she was drinking had been there a while. If she was going to continue the way she was, it wasn't going to be there for very much longer though. "Mum? Talk to me, what's happening?"

"Everything is fine. Don't worry,"

"I don't believe you,"

"It's nothing,"

"Well, it's not nothing Mum is it?" Debbie paused, taking a breath before she crossed the room, taking the bottle from her Mum's grasp, she placed it to the side and sat them both down at the dining table. On closer viewing she could see her Mum had been crying before and that made both of them. "Allie is crying in the room, I could hear her,"

She'd been in her own room when she heard the blonde race upstairs into her Mum's bedroom. She thought nothing of it at first really. At least not until the door slammed shut and her sobs could be heard. To then come down to find her Mum knocking back a stronger drink than usual, she knew something wasn't right.

"It's all a mess,"

"So you've had a little fight," Debbie shrugged. "I'm sure it could all be sorted out in ten seconds,"

"I don't think so,"

"Well it won't if you're going to be a stubborn arse about it,"

"I'm not stubborn,"

"You are because I can be too and it's you I get it from,"

"Do you know where she was today?" Bea asked, Debbie's face falling into an unsure frown. She assumed Allie was at work, where she was most days but obviously today was different and she was about to hear why. "She went to the prison, to visit Harry,"

"Erm, OK," the young woman stuttered. "I wasn't expecting that,"

"No, neither was I. She shouldn't have gone there, she shouldn't have lied to me,"

"Did you let her explain why or did you just fly off the handle in your usual style?"

"I don't care why she did it, Deb. Point is, she shouldn't have,"

"So, you flew off the handle then?" She rolled her eyes, sometimes her Mum was so predictable. "Mum,"

"She didn't need to go see him,"

"Yeah maybe not," The brunette mused for a moment. "Maybe she did though, for her own sake. I know he could be getting out of there soon,"

"How do you..."

"I overheard you talking to Allie last weekend. You guys should really check who's around before you go discussing things like that,"

"I was going to tell you,"

"I know you were," she nodded, gently lifting her Mum's hand into her own. "Mum, he can't hurt you anymore,"

"And what about you?"

"I don't want him anywhere near me. If he had half a brain in his head, he wouldn't waste him time trying either. Plus, Allie's told me about some battles she's been in before, that woman can handle herself and I'm pretty sure she'd knock his block off,"

"Yeah," Bea couldn't help but chuckle. She was more than sure the blonde could take care of herself and knew she had on previous occasions but she knew Harry was different from everyone else. She'd really put herself in danger by going face to face with him and now more than ever she prayed his appeal would be rejected. God knows what it meant for them all if he was released. "I'm still mad at her for being so stupid,"

'I know you are,"

"She doesn't get him like me and you do, she doesn't know how dangerous he can be, how he twists everything,"

"Even so, she didn't have any hidden agenda. She went there to fight your corner, to fight our corner. Despite knowing what he did to you, she was brave and she faced him on her own. I bet she didn't back down either,"

"Knowing Allie, probably not,"

"I know you're angry right now but just push past that, okay? Realise why she did what she did. I bet she feels awful about everything,"

"I did go a little bit mad at her, I probably should have dealt with it better,"

After a few minutes, Debbie left her Mum in the front room and crept upstairs towards the bedroom where Allie was. Lightly knocking the door, she pushed it open slightly and poked her head in. The blonde was curled up in the centre of the bed, her knees brought up close to her chest.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," Allie sniffed, quickly wiping her eyes as she sat up. Debbie entering the room and perching herself on the edge of the bed. It was a short few seconds before the blonde spoke again. "Your Mum is so mad at me, isn't she?"

'Yeah, a little but it'll wear off," she smiled, nudging the blonde playfully in an attempt to lift the mood a little. "You just need to explain to her why you did it,"

"She told you?"

"Yeah, I didn't really give her much choice though. I can't believe you gave him the time of day to be honest,"

"I'm sorry Deb," Allie apologised. "I've really made a mess of everything, I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright. Mum ain't used to people protecting her,"

"So, you see that's what I was doing?"

"Why else would you waste time on that bastard?"

"Language," Allie laughed through her tears, she was doing a pretty rubbish job of holding them back so far. "I just thought, he might get out soon and I wanted him to know that he can't get at your Mum anymore. I know it was stupid and I probably didn't think it through like I should have but I swear Debbie, all I was trying to do was protect her from him,"

"I know. Just explain that to Mum,"

"She won't let me explain anything,"

"She will eventually, once she's calmed down. She can be a right stubborn cow sometimes, trust me, I get it from her too,"

"I love her more than I have ever loved anyone," she confessed quietly after a few seconds. This was something Debbie already knew but still, she didn't mind hearing it again. "She's everything to me, Deb. You are too,"

"We feel the same about you," the young brunette replied, squeezing the older woman's hand comfortingly. "He's nothing to me, he's nothing to Mum and he won't break us, alright? This is my Family and we are stronger than him, we always will be. Anyway, all this chat, he might not even get out. God knows, he shouldn't. This whole appeal is laughable,"

"It really is,"

"What did he look like?" She asked suddenly. "When you saw him? I heard Mum tell Franky a while back that he got a beating or two,"

"He did. He's got the battle wounds to prove it," the blonde confirmed. "I think someone had taken the pleasure of dishing out some hard lessons more recently too, his eye was swollen and bruised up quite bad,"

"Good. I'm glad he's suffering in there. He put Mum through hell for years and even then I don't think she's completely told me everything he did," she said, Allie knowing that was true. Bea had kept the very worst of it from her Daughter, in order to protect her. "Do you think he'll get out? Be honest with me,"

"Honestly, I don't know kid," she answered because that was the only answer she could give. She really had no idea what would happen in the next few weeks. "He seems to think he will. Franky thinks he'll manage to wriggle his way free too but I just don't know. If there was any justice, his appeal will get laughed at and he'll stay exactly where he is,"

"I really hope so,"

"I should get going, head back to the flat for tonight," the blonde said after a few minutes, slipping off the bed, she began gathering a few of her things together. Every time she stayed over, more and more of her little bits and pieces made their way into the redhead's home.

"Don't go,"

"It's probably for the best Deb, at least for tonight," she explained. "It'll give your Mum a bit of time to calm down maybe. I know it's my fault but I can't stand her being mad at me, the way she looked at me before, I've never seen her like that before,"

"Talk to her again,"

"It's not going to happen kiddo, not tonight," the blonde said, gently touching the young brunette's cheek. She'd grown close to the older woman, she could see from early on that she absolutely adored her Mum and that she made her happier than she had been probably ever. That obviously meant more than the World to Debbie who always hoped her Mum would find that special person. Allie was definitely that.

"I don't want you to go,"

"Hey, look at me," she whispered, the brunette locking gazes. "Don't worry, alright? Nothing is finished. I fucked up but I'm not going to sit back and give up on your Mum, I promise,"

"She loves you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that. Although, right now I'd say that was a little less than it is usually,"

"I don't think so,"

"Debbie's right," Bea's voice croaked quietly from the doorway. Allie hadn't even heard the redhead climb the stairs, nor had she seen her stood in the doorway for however long she had been. Her eyes were puffy and the redness around them was still pretty raw. "Deb, can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure. I'll be downstairs," she answered jumping off the bed after flashing a reassuring sort of smile towards the blonde. Walking towards the doorway where her Mum still stood, she leaned in, whispering low. "Sort it out Mum, she was only looking out for you,"

Debbie left and it was only a few seconds of silence, both woman unsure of what to say or who should speak first. Allie chewed her lip, if nothing else it was to stop her tears from falling again.

"I'm sorry for kicking off," Bea said eventually, stepping further into the room. "I shouldn't have went off like that,"

"You didn't give me a chance to explain things,"

"I know and I'm sorry for that too," she said, apologising again. "I'm giving you the chance now,"

"It doesn't matter. I've collected up some of my things, I think it's best I go back to the flat tonight and stay there,"

"Please don't,"

"Bea, I'm tired. I really don't want to keep on arguing with you," she sighed, lifting her bag from the floor. "You need to sleep tonight just as much as I do,"

"And you know that doesn't really happen when you aren't here with me," The redhead said honestly, stepping forward, she gently placed her arms on the blonde's shoulders, leaning in she grazed her lips off her girlfriend's. "Please,"

Allie pulling back ever so slightly before she crumbled and pulled the older woman in closer, a low satisfying moan escaping her as the kiss deepened. She'd really wanted to do that all day, from the second she left earlier that morning. Lowering her arm, she rested her hand on the base of the redhead's back, her fingers working their way underneath the fabric of her girlfriend's shirt, tracing circles. She really couldn't resist no matter how much she tried.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"I know baby," she whispered, her lips trailing across the blonde's ear. "I know you never would intentionally,"

"I just wanted to protect you from him," Allie admitted, holding back her sobs. She really didn't want to breakdown again, especially in front of Bea. "I wanted to tell him he couldn't hurt you anymore, that he can't touch us,"

"I want to protect you too, I don't like that you went there alone and faced him, anything could have happened to you,"

"There was no way you were coming with me, you don't have to see his face again,"

"Promise me you'll never do anything like this again,"

"I do," she said, nodding her head in the process. "I promise,"

"Please don't go," she spoke, clasping the blonde's hand loosely, entwining their fingers together. "I hate it when you're not here with me,"

"I can't stand you being mad at me,"

"I'm new to all this," she explained, her thumb gently stroking the back of the blonde's hand. "I've never really had someone fight for me like you do and it's taking some getting used to,"

"I understand that,"

"And sometimes I open my mouth without engaging my brain first," she laughed ever so slightly, Allie's lips turning up into the smallest of smiles. "I promise I'll never kick off like that with you again,"

"I promise I won't do anything behind your back again,"

"So, we're okay?" She asked, unsure. Allie nodding before leaning in and lightly leaving a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too,"

After a short while both woman agreed to an early night, the whole day had felt extremely long and dragged out and Allie was absolutely shattered. After dressing for bed and freshening up in the bathroom, the redhead slipped under the covers as the younger woman radiated towards her instantly. Draping her arm loosely over her girlfriend's incredibly toned stomach, Allie settled her head into the crook of Bea's neck. That scent, she'd never tire of it. It was so uniquely Bea, so beautiful, so addictive.

"I feel so safe here with you,"

"You are," Allie replied, her arm pulling her girlfriend in closer. That's exactly how she wanted Bea to feel. Safe, loved, basically everything she never had felt before. "I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you,"

"My own personal superhero, huh?" She joked.

"Something like that," Allie laughed, lifting her head, she found the softness of Bea's lips with her own. "I mean it, I'd die before I let anything happen to you or Debbie,"

"I know,"

Allie drifted off pretty quickly, Bea could feel the steadiness of the blonde's breathing on her neck and slowly traced her fingertips up and down the younger woman's bare back, almost drifting off herself when she heard her bedroom door creak open a little.

"Hey," Debbie whispered quietly, peering into her Mum's room. From the light that filtered in through the hallway, she could see Allie was comfortably curled up into her Mum's side, fast asleep. She couldn't help but grin, relieved and happy that they had both sorted things out and that the younger woman was now relaxed enough to allow herself to drift off to sleep. "Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, it will be. Thank you,"

"I didn't do anything,"

"You talked to Allie, you talked to me. Sometimes we need our heads banging together,"

"Well, I'll always be here for that," she chuckled. "She loves the bones of you, you know? She'd do anything for you and for me,"

"I know," Bea nodded knowingly.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to us," she added, meaning every single word. She did always used to wonder what it would be like if her Mum ever met someone else and at some stages, it did look like it was really unlikely to happen but Allie was more than she ever could have wished for, for her Mum. "This is our family, right here in this room and no one will ruin that, especially not him,"

"Are you trying to get the tears going or what, Deb?" She laughed lightly being extra careful so not to wake Allie.

"No, of course not. I'm off to bed, I just thought I'd come check on you both and make sure everything was alright,"

"Thanks kiddo,"

"I'll see you in the morning before you leave," creeping over, she quickly dropped a kiss on her Mum's cheek. "I love you,"

"To the moon and back," Bea finished, her Daughter leaving the room a few seconds later.


	37. Chapter 37

A few nights later Bea agreed to meet the rest of the girls at the Emerald for some drinks after work was over. She closed the salon earlier than usual, having some unusual free time at her disposal. The redhead was pleased work had calmed down a little. Things had been a bit full on of late, appointments quickly followed one another and it was rapidly approaching Harry's appeal date which she was trying so hard to forget or at least push to the back of her mind. As difficult as that was, she didn't want him to have that hold on her, that would be just what he'd want and the days of giving that bastard what he wanted were long gone. A night out with the girls was just the sort of thing she needed, at least that's what the blonde thought. The younger woman having to do a little bit of persuading the night before. At first, all Bea wanted was a quiet night in with Allie, the blanket draped over them both, the lights dimmed and a movie on in the background that they'd barely pay attention to. Eventually, she agreed to get out there instead.

Driving home, she rustled up a quick bite to eat, showered to freshen up, got herself changed and called herself a taxi. Boomer had left a message in that time, letting the redhead know the rest of the girls were at the bar and had already got the drinks in so she was to move her arse quickly. Chuckling at the other woman's predictable impatience, she replied, letting her friend know she was now on her way. In the backseat of the taxi on the way to the bar, she sent another message, this time to Allie.

Since the younger woman's secret visit to Harry and the argument that followed, things between both woman were good again. Despite her initial mixture of anger and fear, the redhead knew why her girlfriend had did what she did. Even if she didn't like it or necessarily agree with it, she knew Allie only went to face him in an attempt to protect her, to protect them. She'd never had that before. Everything she had with the beautiful infectious blonde, she'd never had before and there was no way she wanted to lose it.

 _Hey beautiful girl, I closed the salon early so I'm already on my way to the bar to meet the rest of the girls. I hope you can still make it, I've been looking forward to seeing you all day xxx_

By the time the taxi pulled up and Bea had handed some notes of payment to the driver, she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh through the pocket of her jeans.

 _Hi baby, I'll be there. All that has got me through today is knowing I'm getting to see your beautiful face later. I'll be there soon. I love you xxx_

Unable to stop herself from smiling, she slipped her phone comfortingly back into her pocket and made her way inside. For it being the start of the weekend, the bar wasn't as busy as it usually would have been and as she wandered over towards the bar to order herself a drink, Ben appeared from the back, immediately getting a beer for the older woman. She grinned, thanking him as he slid the bottle over towards her and she perched herself on the stool for a few moments. She liked Ben, from what her girlfriend had told her, he was Allie's very best friend and had been for a good number of years now. Given he was also friends with Allie's ex, it wouldn't have surprised Bea if he had taken an instant dislike to her but that wasn't the case at all. He'd made that clear on more than one occasion now. If she made his friend happy then that was all he cared about.

"Allie not with you tonight?" He asked, leaning on the bar.

"She's still at work. She's meeting me here later though," she stopped herself, the music from the jukebox suddenly cranking up a few notches. Turning her head she spotted Franky dancing by the rest of the girls who were sat at the usual table. "I was just about to ask where my friends were, I should have known I would have heard them before I seen them. Have they been here long?"

"About an hour," he answered, his gaze falling onto the tattooed brunette, a chuckle leaving his lips. "She's quite the firecracker that one, isn't she?"

"Franky? God yes, life and soul of any party," she laughed, both of them watching the scene across the bar for a few seconds longer. "I'm guessing the shots have made an appearance over there?"

"Two trays headed over in that direction twenty minutes ago,"

"Shit. I may just hang back here with you until Allie gets here," she joked, Ben laughing afterwards.

He knew she didn't mean a word of that really. For as long as he could remember, the redhead was a frequent customer and very rarely was she ever in this bar without her friends around her. They seemed a really close nit group and it pleased him that Allie was now a part of that too. She'd been through so much in the past and all he ever wanted was his best friend to be happy. She was certainly happier than he had ever seen her and he knew that was down to the woman in front of him now.

"I wasn't going to say anything but Charlotte will be here later," he revealed after a few seconds of silence. She was thankful he'd decided to give her a heads up about the possibility of bumping into Allie's Ex again, especially after what happened the last time they came face to face. "She's coming over to sort details for a gig next week,"

"Okay,"

"I don't think there will be any trouble from her,"

"Well I can guarantee there won't be any from me," she promised before nodding back over towards her friends. "And there won't be any from any of them either,"

"I know you didn't start anything last time,"

"I rarely do. Listen, it was all just words last time, I can handle it,"

"You shouldn't have to,"

"She was upset about Allie and she wanted to lash out at me for what happened between them, somewhere in me, I can sort of understand that. This is a big enough place for us to avoid each other,"

"Thanks,"

"No worries. I don't want anything upsetting Allie,"

Chatting for a few more moments, Bea thanked Ben again for the beer and eventually made her way over to her friends. Settling herself between Liz and Bridget, they began chatting, almost immediately getting questioned about where Allie was. Her friends had really taken a shine to the young blonde which meant the absolute world to her. Explaining that Allie would later be joining them, she spotted the tattooed brunette give her the signal to join her for a few moments, away from the rest of the guys. She knew exactly what it was about and had expected Franky to grab the first available opportunity to her to confess a few things to her so she wasn't surprised to practically be hauled across towards the bar.

"I have to tell you some stuff and you'll probably want to hit me afterwards so the quicker I say it, the better," she exhaled nervously. "If you do want to hit me afterwards, let's do it away from the rest of the guys, yeah? Especially Gidge, I don't want to be shown up in front of her,"

"Relax Franky," she almost laughed, trying to recall the last time she saw the usually confident woman look so shaky. As annoying as her friend could be at times, she was never going to hit her and never had the urge to either. "I know you knew about Allie going to see Harry, she told me yesterday afternoon,"

"Red, I tried to stop her, I swear I really did,"

"It's alright," she interrupted, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know once she sets her mind to something, she rarely ever changes it. She told me she made you promise not to tell me anything, so I'm not mad at you,"

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not,"

"Phew. I could really do without a sore face before my long weekend away with Gidge," she joked, taking a mouthful of beer from her bottle. "Are you and Allie alright?"

"Yeah, we're good now. Debbie made me see some things I wasn't willing to at the start. I don't want anything coming between us, least of all him. Debbie aside, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

"I know that, we all do. Her heart was in the right place even if you don't like what she did, she did it for you both. From what she told me, she didn't let him intimidate her either,"

"I didn't think she would have, she's a tough one," she replied, her lips briefly turning up into a small smile before it quickly faded as Harry bustled his way into the forefront of her mind. "I just hope this stupid appeal comes to nothing,"

"Me too, Red. If there's any justice that's exactly what will happen,"

"Let's hope justice prevails then, eh?"

An hour and a bit after finishing work, Allie was almost ready to head to the bar and meet her girlfriend and her friends. She had very much been looking forward to seeing the redhead all day, spending most of the afternoon exchanging messages, some that got the younger woman a little worked up to say the least. She knew she'd have her work cut out trying to keep a lid on her self control throughout the evening and opted to play her girlfriend at her own game, changing into one of her favourite dresses. The red coloured material clung to her body in all the right places and the split up the right hand side left a tantalising view of her long legs. She'd never worn it before, at least no that Bea had seen and she was looking forward to seeing what reaction it brought out of the older woman.

Entering the bar, she barely made it halfway across the dancefloor when a wolf whistle stopped her in her tracks. Even without turning herself around, she knew who it belonged to. It was obvious.

"Sheesh blondie," Franky grinned, her eyes raking over Allie's body, albeit playfully, she knew if Bea had caught her, a strong punch to the arm would have been coming her way around about now. "Are you trying to give Red heart failure dressed like that?"

"What would Bridget say if she saw you looking at me like that?" She laughed, pausing for a moment before she spoke again. "More to the point, what would Bea say?"

"She'd kick my arse up and down this place, no doubt about it,"

"You know it, Doyle. So eyes to yourself please. Where is my beautiful girlfriend anyway?"

"Bathroom I think," she replied, hooking her arm around the blonde's. "Thank you for saving my arse with her by the way. She's just let me know she was well aware I knew about you going to visit that useless bastard,"

"I told you I wouldn't let it come back on you," Allie added, looking towards the bathroom in hope for any view of her girlfriend. "I thought I was doing the right thing as fucked up as that sounds and I'm sorry you got dragged into it with me,"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is good between you two again, that's all that matters. Just don't pull any secret shit like that again,"

"I won't, don't worry," she reassured the tattooed brunette.

"Anyway, I bet the make up sex was totally worth it, right?" She winked, her trademark cheeky grin spreading across her face. She maybe hadn't realised it yet but the blonde didn't embarrass as easily as her girlfriend did, so if she was hoping for the younger woman's cheeks to flush, she failed.

"All night sex marathon? Of course," she made sure to wink back, catching Franky by surprise which pleased her. "Haven't you learnt your lesson by now, Doyle? You'll need to do a lot better than that to get these cheeks flushed up,"

"Yeah yeah," she rolled her eyes, catching a glimpse of red reappearing from the bathroom. "Seriously, I'm really glad you're both alright. You're stronger than him, the both of you. Just remember that, no matter what happens,"

"I know we are and we will, no matter what. Bea and Debbie are my family, that thing won't ever take that away from me,"

Reappearing from the bathroom, Bea's gaze hooked straight onto her girlfriend like a magnet. She smiled to herself, watching for a moment as the blonde joked around with Franky before the brunette grinned, nodded towards her and backed away towards the table which the group were still sat. Striding across the floor, Bea lightly rested her hand on the base of the younger woman's back before she stood in front of her. She looked absolutely incredible and for a moment, Bea was completely lost for words.

"Wow, you're breathtaking,"

"Thank you baby," she leaned forward, lightly kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "Sorry I'm a little late,"

"You're worth the wait," she added, biting down on her bottom lip, suddenly wishing they were both somewhere a little less public. She hadn't forgotten those texts from earlier, the promises she made to the younger woman once they'd got back to the house that evening. She'd be lying if she said that wasn't all that was running through her mind right now.

"You're staring," she giggled, happy that the dress she'd chosen had the desired effect she was exactly hoping for. Tracing her index finger down the redhead's cheek, she tucked a stray red curl behind her lover's ear. "Do you want to tell me where you went just then?"

"I'd love to but I'm really trying here," they both chuckled, Bea silencing the blonde's with a short, gentle kiss. "Can I get you a drink?"

"You sit. I'll get them," she offered, walking towards the rest of the group. "Hey everyone. Same again, yeah? On me of course,"

"That'll be great, thanks love," Liz smiled.

"Here blondie, wait up, I'll give you a hand," Boomer announced, quickly departing from the table, leading the blonde towards the bar whilst naming a couple of newly named cocktails she'd been thinking up lately. They sounded utterly vile but had so far managed to persuade Ben to put two on the menu, willing to try them out. To be safe, Allie stuck to her usual beer, ordering the same for her girlfriend and Franky, whilst the rest opted for white wine. "So, I heard about your date, was he nice?"

"Yeah. He was alright, you know. Very much a gentleman, I'm seeing him again tomorrow,"

"That's great Booms, I'm pleased for you. I hope it goes well,"

"Thanks Allie. Is everything alright with you and Bea?"

"Yeah, of course. I couldn't wait for today to be over just so I could get here and see her,"

"Didn't you just see her this morning?"

"Yeah," Allie laughed aloud. "But I miss her in between times,"

"You guys are really cute, eh? I sort of want that too, I wouldn't say it to everyone else because they'll probably take the piss,"

"I'm sure they wouldn't. You'll find it. There's someone out there for everyone,"

"You really believe that?"

"Well, if I'm honest, I never used to," she replied. "But when I met Bea, I knew there was something between us. I knew she was different, special and I'm sure there's someone out there that will do all for you what Bea does to me. You deserve happiness,"

"Thanks blondie," Boomer said again, pulling the blonde into a typically tight warm Boomer sort of hug. What Allie had just said really meant a lot to her.

Returning to the table a few minutes later, Allie slipped past Bridget, settling into the seated booth next to her girlfriend who immediately rested her hand on her bare knee underneath the table. Leaning across, she lightly kissed the younger woman's cheek.

"Thank you,"

"What for?"

"What you said to Booms, that was really sweet,"

"You heard that?"

"Hmm. I was just passing, I didn't mean to pry but I saw the look on her face and I know how much that meant to her,"

"It's alright. I meant it. She deserves the best,"

"So do you,"

"I already have it," she grinned, ignoring the teasing from the rest of the group as she pulled her girlfriend forward by her shirt, crashing their lips together. "Right here in my arms,"

"You are really testing my self control here," she whispered quietly, her lips ghosting over the blonde's ear before she really made herself pull away properly. Normally, public displays of affection weren't her thing. In fact, she pretty much always hated them but with Allie it was different. She wanted everyone to know the younger woman was with her. "I spoke to Ben when I got here, apparently your ex is going to be making an appearance later,"

"She's already here," Allie replied, her fingers stroking the top of Bea's hand. "I saw her as I was coming in before,"

"Did she say anything?"

"Surprisingly, no. She saw me but she just turned her head the other way which suited me just fine,"

"Ben did say there wouldn't be any trouble from her,"

"After last time I think that's a wise move on her part," she laughed, referring to how close Franky was to dragging her arse outside and teaching her some manners. She really wanted to enjoy her evening with her friends and Bea, she certainly didn't want any trouble from a wounded ex, so was relieved when Charlotte basically blanked her before on the way in. "How drunk are you?"

"Me? Not drunk in the slightest. Why?"

"I love this song," she announced, almost immediately reaching for the redhead's hand as the beat kicked in. "I was hoping you would come dance with me,"

"I don't need to be drunk to dance with you, you know?"

"I know but you hate dancing,"

"Not with you I don't," she replied, tugging the blonde's hand as the both got to their feet. "Come on, I think it's about time I took the lead,"


	38. Chapter 38

The night had passed pretty quickly and as the bar was closing, Bea had slipped back into her seat after surprisingly spending the last hour or so on the dancefloor. After briefly spending a moment or two, dancing up close to her girlfriend, Framky soon took over and kept her best friend up there, enjoying the new air of confidence that surrounded the redhead. There was a time not so long ago that Bea would always just point blank refuse to go anywhere near the dancefloor and the tattooed brunette wanted to make most of the new opportunity. Bridget had since managed to drag her girlfriend home, whilst Liz had left a little earlier in the evening.

"There she is," Allie grinned, lazily throwing her right arm around the older woman's shoulder, kissing her cheek quickly, once then twice. "My beautiful, beautiful girlfriend,"

"Are you drunk Alliecat?" Bea couldn't help but laugh. She did seem pretty far gone.

"Hmm. A little bit. It was Boomer's fault," she groaned, burying her face into the red curls of her girlfriend's hair.

"Yeah, it nearly always is," she joked, grabbing the attention of her dark haired friend who was crossing the room with Maxine following close behind. "Hey Booms, I believe this is all your doing, yeah?"

"Nah, I'm innocent eh," she defended herself with a giggle. "It was blondie's idea to try those kamikaze shot things,"

"They sound bloody awful,"

"They were,"

"Must have been bad if you're saying so," Bea added, turning her attentions back to the blonde who had cuddled up comfortably next to her. "So, it was you who was the bad influence,"

"Maybe it was," drawing her head back, she had a quick look around the rapidly emptying bar. "Where's Franky gone?"

"Bridget managed to drag her drunken arse home,"

"She was pretty far gone, wasn't she?"

"Pissed out her mind, it's not very often Boomer leaves here the more sober one,"

"Yeah, I guess not,"

Spending the next five minutes saying goodbye to Boomer and Maxine, Bea gathered up her jacket along with Allie's, exchanging a few words with Ben before she felt the familiar feeling of her girlfriend's arms around her waist.

"Can we go home?" She asked, kissing along the redhead's neck. Her ears didn't fail to pick up on the fact her girlfriend had used the word home to describe her place but she decided quickly not to draw any attention to it.

"I've called us a cab, they should be here in five minutes,"

"Good because I want you so much right now," slipping her hand around onto the older woman's stomach, she sneaked her fingers underneath her shirt, the redhead's toned abs twitching underneath her touch. She loved that, loved how Bea's body would react to even the briefest of touches. It was a connection like she'd never had with anyone else before. "I know how much you want me too,"

"Jesus," she swallowed hard, guiding her girlfriend's hand away from her body before she burst into flames there and then. Probably not the wisest of places, in the middle of their local. Allie was right though, she did want her and she'd been struggling for most of the evening. "Behave, at least until I get you back to the house,"

"This one can't behave," Ben chimed, returning from the back. "Can you, Al?"

"Oh hush Benji, don't start telling stories,"

"As if. I heard you say you were waiting on a taxi, you should cancel it. I'm finished up in here and I don't mind taking you both,"

"Oh I wouldn't want to put you out or anything,"

"You aren't Bea, honestly," he smiled, grabbing his car keys from the side. "And going by what I heard Al say just then, the sooner you get back to yours, the better,"

"Thank you," she said quickly, well aware of the colour in her cheeks as he sent a wink across the room.

Getting to his car around the back of the bar, Bea jumped into the backseat, thinking her girlfriend would slip into the front for the short drive back to the house. She wasn't expecting Allie to slide into the backseat with her, her hand teasingly slipping up the inside of her thigh before she grabbed it, linking their fingers together in order to stop the blonde trying anything else. The little sideways smirk that appeared on her lips told the redhead she knew exactly what she was doing and Bea would have been lying if she said she was in total control of her feelings. She kept up conversation with Ben until he dropped them off outside the house, mighty relieved when they reached the front door. Searching her bag, she found the key and shoved it in the lock, Allie grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her in close for a heated kiss made her forget everything about actually opening the door.

She was so unbelievably turned on and had been from the moment her beautiful girlfriend had walked into the bar. Like always, she was absolutely stunning and all night she had been playing little games to wind the older woman up like a coiled spring. Of course she succeeded but not without having a little fun of her own.

"Fuck... Allie..." She groaned against the softness of the blonde's lips, making out on her front doorstep wasn't exactly the ideal place with the way she was feeling, nor had she ever actually experienced it before, as ridiculous as that may have sounded to some. More than most people would have shared their first kiss on their own doorstep after a successful, romantic date but that wasn't something the older woman had previous with. "We need to take this inside, you're driving me insane,"

Fumbling around with the key, she eventually unlocked the door and stumbled inside, almost immediately feeling her back pressed up against the surface as the door closed. Allie pinned the redhead in one place, skilfully turning the key with her free hand, her eyes never leaving the redhead's for a second.

"There, that's much better," she grinned, pleased with herself before she lightly kissed the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, her fingers playing with the buttons of the other woman's shirt. "I hope you had a good time tonight,"

"I did, it was nice, it's always nice to see the girls,"

"It's always good to see you let your hair down like that, you deserve it," unbuttoning the first two buttons, Allie swooped down, lightly peppering kisses along the redhead's chest, their fingers still untwined as one. "Come to bed with me,"

Bea simply nodded, allowing Allie to lead the way upstairs, eventually ending up in the comforts of her bedroom. It was one of very few times she was glad Debbie had opted to stay over at her friends. She loved having her Daughter at home, of course she did but knowing what her girlfriend had planned, it was a good thing they had the house to themselves. Keeping quiet was becoming far too difficult under the skilled work of the blonde's fingers and tongue, plus it was no fun having to hold back with the moans that threatened to leave her lips.

Guiding her girlfriend across the bedroom floor, Allie removed the redhead's shirt and kissed down her jawline, her hands caressing her lover's body. She had been incredibly worked up all day, that searing feeling burning through her even more so when she arrived at the bar. In hindsight, dancing so close to Bea probably wasn't one of her better ideas. As fantastic as it was, it took her all her strength and more not to grab hold of the redhead's hand, drag her outside and all the way back to here. Her self control had always been pretty good but that was before Bea came crashing into her life. Everything had changed since then.

Within seconds, Bea had fallen backwards onto the bed, Allie climbing upwards, straddling the older woman before she swooped down, kissing her girlfriend in the way she had wanted to do all evening.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered against Bea's lips, her fingers trailing down the redhead's body, teasing along the waistband of her underwear.

"You're so drunk,"

"Shhh," she hushed, placing her finger against the older woman's perfect lips. Since her last drink, she really felt like she had sobered up a bit. "I'm serious, I've never felt this way before,"

"Neither have I but you already knew that," raising her hand, she traced her finger across the blonde's cheek, her eyes locking with the bright blue ocean ones staring back at her. She really loved Allie's eyes and often got completely lost in them. That was always so easy. "Make love to me, please,"

Allie didn't need telling twice. Kissing Bea softly, gently, she set about removing the redhead's underwear. First, she reached round, expertly unhooking the older woman's bra before tossing it to the side, with her right hand cupping her girlfriend's right breast, she teasingly circled the other with her tongue, enjoying the reaction it immediately brought. She would never tire of having the older woman tremble underneath her with every touch. Kissing down Bea's stomach, Allie slipped her fingers either side of the redhead's underwear and discarded them just as quick.

"I swear your body gets more and more sexy every time I see it," she grinned, gazing down at the completely naked body beneath her. She really was perfect in every way and it wasn't the first time she thought about how lucky she was.

"Are you just going to stare or?" Bea chuckled lightly, her breath hitching in her throat with the excitement of what was about to happen. "I need you to touch me,"

"Where?" She asked teasingly. "Tell me,"

"You know where," pulling the blonde down, she crashed their lips together, guiding the younger woman's hand south to where she desperately needed her. She had no idea feeling like this because of someone else's touch was even possible but Allie had sent her to the stars and back many times previously. "Oh fuck, Allie,"

"I love touching you," she whispered, stilling her fingers briefly before she picked up the pace and drifted her lips towards her girlfriend's ear. "I wonder how long you've been worked up like this, huh?"

"Too long, far far too long,"

"When you were dancing up close with me?"

"Nuh, it was way before then," she replied, her breath already shaky. "Probably happened as soon as I saw you tonight,"

"Bea Smith, you little devil,"

"You know exactly what you do to me and you know exactly what you were doing coming to the bar dressed like that,"

"I'm glad it worked," she giggled, briefly capturing the redhead's lips once more. Her fingers were working their magic perfectly, Bea knowing if she kept up, she wouldn't last long given how highly aroused she'd been all night. Burying her face into the older woman's neck, she nipped her skin gently with her teeth. "Fuck, I love how you feel around my fingers,"

"Allie, please," gasping as she felt the blonde's teeth sink into her skin, she grasped her girlfriend's back, the increasing pressure rapidly sending her closer to the edge she so desperately wanted to reach. "Fuck, please don't stop,"

"I have no plans to stop anytime soon,"

After giving her girlfriend her fourth mind blowing orgasm of the night and having the pleasure of enjoying a few herself as Bea returned the favour, they both collapsed into a hot mess and fell into a deep, peaceful and enjoyable slumber afterwards. The last time Bea had looked at the time it was after two in the morning, she was sure her girlfriend had slipped out of her embrace a few hours later to make the short trip to the bathroom but she had drifted off as soon as the younger woman climbed back into bed and took up the role of the bigger spoon again.

It was a little after eight when the alarm on her phone woke her again. Reaching over, she shut it off quickly and, after spending a couple of minutes watching her beautiful girlfriend sleep, she carefully swung her legs out of bed. Stretching out and yawning, Bea was about to get up when she heard a bit of movement from behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Allie murmured against Bea's neck, not failing to notice the ridiculously large hickey she'd left the night before. She'd have to make sure that was covered later. It was still early and as far as she knew, Bea had the day off from the salon.

"I thought I'd go for a run,"

"A run?"

"Yeah, for a bit," she laughed, knowing the exact face the blonde was pulling behind her back. "I thought you'd still be asleep, I was planning on being back by the time you woke up,"

"I've no idea where you get your energy from," sneaking her hands underneath the redhead's shirt, she stroked her fingers across Bea's perfectly toned stomach, loving the immediate reaction it received. "I thought last night would have worn you out,"

"If I remember rightly, it was you who fell asleep first,"

"Guilty baby," she chuckled lightly, swiping her tongue across her girlfriend's neck, causing the older woman to shiver. "Are you sure you really want to go for a run? I can think of other methods of exercise,"

"I bet you can," she laughed, placing her hands over her girlfriend's. "Do you ever stop?"

"With you, it's very near impossible, trust me,"

"I find that hard to believe,"

"Stay here with me," Allie pleaded, her lips pressed against her ear. "Please, I'll make it worth your while, I promise,"

"Allie, come on,"

"You know you really want to stay," she chuckled, knowing full well her words were working a treat just as she hoped. She was pretty certain her girlfriend was no longer going for any sort of run. Drifting her hand northwards, she cupped the older woman's breast, her teeth nipping the redhead's earlobe. "Let me make love to you again, let me taste you again,"

"Jesus christ, you're going to be the death of me,"

"Does that mean you're staying right here?"

"How can I leave now?" She smirked, turning herself around as Allie grabbed the front of her t-shirt, pulling her in close. "You made me a promise and now you have to act on it,"

Later that morning, the redhead awoke to Allie's fingers softly caressing her cheek. Flicking her sleepy eyes open, she watched her girlfriend for a moment.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long," Allie replied, a gentle smile appearing on her lips. She really loved seeing her girlfriend first thing in the morning. She had no idea how perfect she was, even this early. "About forty minutes,"

"It's still early. You looked like you were thinking just then,"

"Hmm. I was a little bit,"

"What about?"

"You," she answered simply. "Me, us. Sometimes I just can't believe how much everything has changed for me,"

"Snap. If someone said to me this time last year that I'd be here, with someone as beautiful as you in my bed, I would have laughed and said they were fucking crazy,"

"I probably would have said the same," she agreed, knowing how lucky she was. "Can I cook for you tonight?"

"Sure, you really don't have to though,"

"No, I want to," she insisted. "I'm not sure what yet but I'll head to the shops later and pick up some things, if Debbie's home, I'll cook for the three of us. It would be nice to have dinner together,"

"Sounds great, she'd like that. I said I'd pop over and see Liz later, she needs my help with something,"

"You're a woman in demand this morning,"

"I know, I'm not entirely used to it,"

After spending the rest of the morning together, both woman got showered and dressed without any delays. Debbie returned home at lunchtime and the three woman spent a bit of time together before Allie left for town and Bea left for Liz's place. The older blonde had some new furniture delivered and the redhead had offered to sort everything out for her older friend on her day off. It was either that or she'd be left to pay someone else who would no doubt over charge her for an hours work. There was no way Bea was going to let that happen.

After an hour and a little bit of working and sharing a few cups of coffee with her friend, Bea checked the time and got ready to make her way back home, knowing Allie had plans for dinner. Jumping in the car, she readjusted her seatbelt and was about to move off when her mobile rang loudly from the passenger seat. Reaching over, she grabbed it, smiling when she saw her girlfriend's name flash up onscreen. She just hoped the younger woman hadn't suffered any cooking disasters already.

"Hi beautiful, I'm on my way back now,"

"Hello?" A different voice spoke, a voice the redhead didn't recognise. "Is this Bea?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" She was scared to ask, her voice immediately trembling. "Why do you have Allie's phone?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you this," the woman paused, Bea feeling like she held onto her breath for hours. "There's been some sort of accident, you need to come to the hospital, as quickly as you can,"

"Wh... What?" She stuttered, gripping the steering wheel as her stomach suddenly threatened sickness at a rapid rate. "Is she alright?"

"We've just got here, I'm not sure but you should be here. I saw she messaged you last, I didn't know who else to call,"

"No, it's ok. Thank you. I'm on my way, I'll be there as quickly as I can,"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - So, unbelievably, we're almost at the finale of S5 already! I'm not sure what to expect from next week, I just know I still miss Bea more than ever. Hopefully it doesn't end bad for Allie..**

Bea wasn't exactly sure how she managed to drive to the hospital and arrive there in one piece. Her whole mind was in overdrive, her body was shaking and the nauseous feeling was almost overpowering, she very nearly had to pull up ten minutes from the hospital to empty her stomach. Just about managing to hold herself together, she hastily parked her car in the car park and ran the short distance into the main building, eventually coming to a halt at the reception desk. Gaining a few looks as she abruptly stopped at the desk, she caught the attention of one of the receptionists who had just finished taking a phone call.

She hadn't even thought of calling anyone. Debbie, Franky, Liz. She hadn't called any of them and decided quickly in her own head that, that was probably for the best. At least for now, at least until she knew exactly what had happened and what was going on. She didn't want to worry anyone else. It would only cause her more stress to have everyone else worried too.

"How can I help?" The receptionist smiled kindly and hadn't failed to notice the look of worry and upset etched over the other woman's face. It wasn't something she was totally unused to, she'd seen that look more times than she could remember.

"Hi. I'm here to see Allie," she puffed, her heart thumping that loudly in her chest she could barely hear herself. "Allie Novak, she got brought in here earlier, like an hour ago or something,"

"Are you a relative?"

Bea chewed down on her bottom lip, now wasn't the time for the shade of red mist to fall around her, nor was it the time for smart ass replies. The other woman was young, probably not much older than Debbie and the redhead reminded herself that she was simply doing her job. She just really wanted to see her girlfriend, she wanted to know what the hell was going on and why the blonde was laid up in here, instead of being at the house, cooking as was planned.

"She's ... She's my girlfriend," she answered, talking just as quickly as before. "Please, I got a call from someone and they told me to come straight here. I don't know if she's ok, I don't know what's happening, please,"

She blinked hard, attempting to keep back the tears that had been threatening to fall again ever since she stopped them before, knowing her voice was wavering, she took several deep breaths to try and steady herself. She wasn't even sure that was working like it should have been.

"Ok just give me a second," the dark haired younger woman simply nodded, glancing towards the computer screen on her left before she made a couple of clicks on the keyboard. "Allie Novak?"

"Yes,"

"She's been taken to room nineteen," she explained, continuing straight after. "If you go down the hall, take the second left and then the first right, that will take you there. There will be a Doctor down there, he'll assist you more,"

"Thank you,"

She took off again, as quickly as her legs would carry her. When she had suggested going for a run earlier that morning, this definitely wasn't the sort of running she had in mind. Her girlfriend has soon made her forget all about her plans to exercise, in typical Allie fashion and the redhead just wished she could close her eyes and rewind back to that moment. Maybe things would have been different now and she wouldn't be here, racing through the last set of double doors before finally reaching room nineteen. Instinctively, the older woman rushed straight over to the glass window and suddenly, the tears she had been doing so well to fend off, were rapidly slipping down her cheeks.

Allie was there, laid up in the hospital bed, hooked up to the machines. Her eyes were drawn straight away to the bandage attached to the right hand side of her forehead and the plaster surrounding her left hand. She wanted to rush inside, be right there next to the younger woman but all of a sudden her feet were glued to the floor and she had froze. It must have been at least ten minutes before anyone passed her. She could feel another persons presence behind her.

"Are you ok, Miss?" The Doctor asked, writing something down on his clipboard before he lifted the glasses from his face. Bea hadn't managed to answer him. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"She's everything to me," she managed this time, her voice quiet. Trying to clear her throat, she turned to face him. "She's my girlfriend. What's going on? Is she going to be alright?"

"Come and sit down," he urged, nodding towards the chairs just down the hall.

"No, no I don't want to sit down," she'd seen that before, sitting down meant bad news was coming and there was no way she wanted to hear any of that. "Please just tell me here,"

"Ok. Miss Novak was brought in earlier this afternoon," he began. "She was found unconscious by a member of the public who called the ambulance. On arrival, it was clear her head wound was causing a lot of problems, we've since stitched that up but she's also suffering from a couple of cracked ribs and a fractured wrist,"

"Oh fuck," she sobbed, unable to process any of the information given to her. That urge to empty her stomach was back again, although it was ten times more fierce than before. This wasn't some accident like she'd originally thought. Someone did this. Someone had really hurt her and that was shattering Bea's heart into a thousand tiny pieces. Allie was one of the kindest, sweetest people she'd ever known, she wouldn't hurt anyone, yet some had hurt her. "Someone did this to her?"

"That's not really a question for me to answer I'm afraid," he said sympathetically but of course the answer was obvious even if he couldn't admit it. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No, I don't need water,"

"I know it'll be a shock to you to see her like this,"

"She was supposed to be at home," she said, still quiet like before. She accepted the tissue from the doctor and quickly dabbed her eyes. "Now she's lying in there in pain and I can't take it away,"

"We've made sure her pain is bearable with the medication. She will need to stay here for at least forty eight hours but don't worry, that's simply precaution to make sure she gets as much rest as possible,"

"Ok,"

"I should also let you know that the police will be arriving shortly to ask Miss Novak some questions but I can assure you, if I don't think she's up to it when they get here, I will say so and they can come back tomorrow,"

"Thank you," she nodded. "Can... Can I go in to see her? I just want to be close to her,"

"Of course," he aimed a smile towards the redhead, he could tell how much the older woman loved the blonde just from spending a short time in her company. He was sure if his answer was different, the redhead would have fought for him to change his mind. It was clear she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "She's asleep and she might be for a little while longer but it's really important she rests. If you need me for anything, anything at all, you can press the call button above her bed and I'll be right here,"

Thanking the doctor once more, he held the door open and Bea entered the room in which Allie slept. She waited still until the door closed fully behind her before she slowly crossed the room, moving towards her girlfriend. Her heart sank deep when she saw the blonde's injuries up close. Her beautiful face no longer had the bright shine it usually would have. Biting her bottom lip hard to silence her cries, she reached round and pulled a chair across, gently lifting Allie's hand into her own.

"Fuck. Allie, I'm so sorry," sobbing, she lightly kissed the blonde's fingers. She couldn't believe this, this morning, everything was just about perfect and now they were here. She'd swap places with the younger woman in a heartbeat. Anything to ensure she was safe and ok. "I love you so so much, beautiful girl,"

Resting her head down onto the edge of the hospital bed, she kept a hold of Allie's hand, refusing to let go as she closed her eyes. She was drained and it didn't take long before the tiredness overtook her body. She must have been out for twenty minutes or so, a brief squeeze on her hand, flickering her eyes open. At first, she thought she'd imagined it but soon after, it happened again and the blonde's voice croaked out straight afterwards.

"B... Bea?"

"Hey beautiful, I'm here, I'm right here," quickly pushing her chair back, she stood up, gently tucking some fallen blonde locks behind her girlfriend's ear. It took a few seconds for Allie's eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the hospital room and Bea stayed silent, allowing the younger woman to take everything in. She was just glad she was awake even though it meant hearing the pain lace her lover's, usually soft sweet tone of voice. "What do you need baby?"

"Water," she managed. "Please,"

Reaching round, Bea helped herself to the bottle of water sitting on the side, pouring some into the plastic cup before she popped a straw in and held it close for Allie to take a drink.

"I got here as fast as I could. I panicked, thought the worst, I thought you were,"

"Hey, don't," she hushed, wincing as she made an attempt to sit herself up more, something the redhead out an instant stop to. Laying her head back down, she settled for retaking the redhead's hand again. "I'm alright,"

"You're laid up in this hospital bed, you're not,"

"Babe, trust me. I'm a total warrior," smiling briefly, she stopped when the redhead's cries took over again. "Hey, baby come here, please don't cry,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I heard you say that to me earlier too," she confessed, tracing her thumb under her girlfriend's tear stained cheek. "Why? You've got nothing to be sorry for,"

"I should have been with you. I should have protected you against the fucker who did this,"

"No. No. Listen to me, this isn't your fault, OK? I'm glad you weren't there, I'm glad you're alright,"

"Did they take anything from you? I know you still had your phone but what did they want, money?"

"He didn't take anything. He just appeared, mumbled some shit then he came for me. I can't remember too much, it happened so fast,"

"Did you see him?"

"He had his face covered up,"

"The police are coming to see you later, to ask you some questions," Bea revealed, her thumb stroking the blonde's hand softly. Her mind was silently working overtime. Why would someone attack Allie for no reason? It wasn't someone looking for money or to see what else they could get out of her. As her thoughts drifted, she felt the blonde tense up a little. "Don't worry about the police, the doctor told me if he doesn't think you're up to it then you won't have to speak to them tonight,"

"I want to. I want them to catch whoever did this to me before it happens to anyone else,"

"Ok. I'll be right here if you want me to be,"

"Of course I do. I can't do it without you," her brief audible groan of pain that followed didn't go unheard by Bea. "Fuck,"

"Does it hurt?" She asked, almost reaching for the call button to press. "Do you want me to get the doctor back here?"

"No. I just want you to stay right here with me," lightly patting the small space next to her, she encouraged the older woman to settle down and, after getting over the initial fear that she'd only hurt or disturb the blonde further, Bea sat on the edge of the bed and carefully swung her legs up, laying herself down. "I already feel better now you're next to me,"

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

"Do something for me,"

"Anything," Bea added, turning her head to fully face her girlfriend.

"Kiss me,"

Without saying another word, the older woman slowly and carefully leant forward, capturing the blonde's soft lips in the most gentlest of kisses.

It was a little over an hour later when the two police officers arrived. Allie had drifted off again for a little while, only waking up just a few moments ago. Bea watched as the doctor spoke to them outside, them all engaging in conversation for two or three minutes before they all entered the room. Allie agreed to talk, on the simple condition that Bea could stay right by her side the whole time. Something which was agreed to instantly. She was shaken up, her head was throbbing and she really wasn't sure she could do this without the comfort of the redhead next to her. She always felt safer when she was around, like she could do anything.

Holding Allie's hand the whole time, Bea never let go. Her thumb constantly stroked the younger woman's hand as she tried her very best to recall what happened earlier that afternoon. The more Allie spoke to the officers, the more Bea's head went into a spin. She hadn't thought of anything at first, her first instinct was the welfare of her girlfriend of course but the fact whoever did this, didn't take anything from her only led Bea's brain to draw its own conclusions. After everything that had happened lately, it made sense. At least to her.

With the police finally finishing up their questioning, Bea lightly kissed Allie's forehead and followed them out the room, allowing the door to close behind her before she called them back.

"Excuse me, detective," she paused herself, unable to recall the name of the officer she had just been in the company of.

"Jackson," he replied, finishing for her. "Will Jackson. Is everything alright? Does Allie want to talk some more,"

"No, I think she's said all she can remember. It's me that wants to talk,"

"Ok," he seemed surprised, indicating for the redhead to take a seat which she did, him himself following seconds later. "Go ahead, whenever you're ready,"

"This is going to sound so ridiculous," she admitted, puffing her cheeks. "I think I know who did that to her,"

"You think you know?"

"No. Well, I'm pretty certain of it,"

"Right. I'm listening,"

"My ex husband. He's in prison but I just know he could make this sort of shit happen if he really wanted to,"

"From behind bars?"

"He'll know people. He's capable of this, I swear. They didn't take anything from Allie, it wasn't someone wanting money from her or worse, it was someone sending a message," she sighed, unsure if she was even getting anywhere with all this, if Jackson was even listening to her. "Allie went to visit him last week, he's appealing for early release and she wanted to warn him to stay clear of me and my Daughter. He would have hated that. I know it sounds crazy but please, I need you to look into it for me,"

"We will. I need a name," he said suddenly.

"Harry. It's Harry Smith, he's at Walford,"

"Right," he jotted the name down quickly before reaching into his top pocket, handing over a small card. "That's my card. You use it anytime you or Allie needs to, OK? I'll follow this up and I'll be in touch,"

"Thank you,"

Walking further down the corridor, Bea found a coffee machine and after slipping a few coins inside, she collected two cups of caffeine and made her way back to where Allie was laid up. The blonde was asleep again when she arrived, smiling, she placed the coffee on the side table and remembered she hadn't yet told anyone of their whereabouts. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her phone and quietly crept outside the room, dialling Franky's number as she did so.

"Red," she answered Almost immediately and for a moment or two, Bea couldn't find her voice to reply. "Red, are you there? Is everything alright? You haven't dialled me by mistake again have you because I remember what I heard the last time,"

"Uh, Franky," she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm here,"

"Red? You don't sound good, what's going on, where are you?"

"I'm er... I'm at the hospital with Allie,"

"The hospital? What the... Is everything ok? Are you ok?" She asked, firing a number of questions at her friend in quick succession.

"I'm fine. It's Allie. Listen, she got brought in here this afternoon, some fucker attacked her and left her for dead,"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She raised her voice and Bea could pick up Bridget's worrying tone in the background, Franky repeating the words back to her girlfriend before she spoke down the phone again. "Is blondie alright?"

"Not really. She's in a bad way Franky, cracked ribs, fractured hand they even had to give her stitches in a head wound," her voice broke, recalling the injuries her girlfriend was suffering from. "I hate that she's hurting so much, it should be me,"

"Red, don't start talking crazy," she warned down the line. "Who the fuck would do this to her? Allie wouldn't hurt anyone,"

"It's him. He's behind this, he's got to be. You know that as well as I do. This is his revenge for last week, I fucking know it is,"

"You don't know that for sure,"

"I do, Franky. They didn't take anything from her. It wasn't someone wanting to steal money or a phone. It was someone sending a message. I knew he'd do this, I knew he'd mess with us and it's going to get so much worse if he wins this appeal,"

"Right, listen to me," the tattooed brunette urged, hearing her best friend get so worked up at the other end of the phone. "He's not going to win, trust me, he'll never win and that's because you're stronger than him,"

"I want to go kill the fucker,"

"And where would that put you? Look, I know you feel like that, we all do but right now you have to forget him. Karma will take care of that bastard, I'm certain of it. You just focus on your girl Red, she needs you,"

"I thought I'd lost her Franky, I really did. I love her so much,"

"I know you do which is why you're going to get your arse back in that room right now and be with her," she said, knowing full well the redhead would take her firm words on board. "Do you need anything, either of you?"

"Will you call Deb for me?" She asked, the younger woman agreeing to do so. "Don't tell her exactly what's happened. Just let her know that I'm staying here with Allie tonight and that everything will be ok, I don't want her to worry too much. Tell her I'll call her first thing in the morning,"

"Sure thing. Me and Gidge can come by tomorrow, see blondie, bring you two anything you want,"

"Just bring Deb," she didn't need or want anything else except her family together. "Allie will want to see her just as much as I do,"

"Gidge has gone over to pick her up from your place, she can stay with us tonight. I know she's a big girl but I get the feeling it'll make you feel better if you know she's here with us,"

"Thanks Franky,"

"No need, Red. Now go, get yourself back to blondie and tell her we send our love. We'll be there for first visit tomorrow, alright? Hang in there,"

Hanging up the call, she drank her now lukewarm coffee in the hallway. Before making her way into Allie's room. A gentle smile appearing on the blonde's lips as she caught sight of her girlfriend coming back again.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?"

"To get some coffee," she explained, walking straight towards the bed. "And to call Franky. I've let her know what's went on, she's going to tell Debbie and they'll come see you tomorrow,"

"I'd like that. The doctor came in whilst you were gone, he said he wants to keep me in for two nights,"

"I know, he told me. He wants you to get as much rest as possible, it's for the best that you stay here,"

"I know, I'm just going to miss sleeping next to you that's all,"

"I'm staying right here with you," Bea revealed, Allie's face breaking into a grin afterwards. She should have known her girlfriend would have suggested that. "I want to be right here tonight if you need me for anything,"

"I don't need anything except you,"


	40. Chapter 40

It was a restless night at the hospital. Bea was unable to get properly settled and had decided it was best to stay up for hours after the blonde had eventually drifted off to sleep, the medication aiding the younger woman into a half decent slumber. For most of the evening, Allie had done well to mask the pain she was in and hadn't requested another visit from the doctor, that was until Bea picked up on her girlfriend's discomfort. It killed her to see Allie like this, especially knowing there was nothing she could do to take away her pain and make it better. She really would have swapped places with the blonde in a heartbeat and if it really was Harry behind all this like she thought then she believed it ought to have been her confined to the hospital bed with multiple injuries, not Allie. This was his style though, he'd hurt her enough over the years so anything he threw at her now, Bea had dealt with before. She should have known he would move on to those closest to her.

Waking up to the room in darkness, Bea reached out, blindly searching for her phone so she could check the time. She drifted off but she knew it wasn't for long. It was 3.25am and after laying still for a moment, she tossed the blanket to the side and quietly crept across the room towards the toilet. Reappearing a couple of minutes later, she prepared herself to attempt to get comfortable on the chair again when she realised Allie was now awake too.

"Bea,"

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Hmm," she barely nodded. "As much as I can be in here,"

"Go back to sleep beautiful, it's really early and I want you to sleep as much as possible. The doctor said it's important,"

"Come lie next to me,"

"Babe, you know that I can't," she grinned, stroking the blonde's cheek gently. She would have loved nothing more than to hold the blonde close in normal circumstances. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"You won't," the blonde insisted, patting the space next to her. "There's enough space here for both of us,"

"And I'm sure the doctor would love to come in here in the morning and see that I've taken up half your bed space,"

"I don't care," she replied with light laughter leaving her lips. "I really hate sleeping without you and you can't sleep curled up on that bloody chair,"

"I'm fine Allie,"

"Please,"

"Ok," she finally surrendered, simply wanting to give the blonde anything she asked for. She never wanted to deny Allie anything, now and in the future. Lowering herself slowly onto the bed, being extra careful, she swung her legs up and lay down properly. The younger woman quickly resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. Bea heard a somewhat contented sigh leave her lips. "Better?"

"Much better," she whispered, lightly kissing the older woman's shoulder. No matter how much pain she was in, having Bea right here was definitely the best medicine. She always had felt the overwhelming urge to keep close to the redhead, pretty much from the moment they met, she wanted to be near her more. She'd never really experienced that before, certainly not at this level of intensity. "Thank you,"

"You don't need to say that," running her fingers through the other woman's soft blonde locks, she stayed quiet for a few moments.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing,"

"You're a terrible liar," the blonde said, nudging the older woman. "Come on, tell me,"

"Yesterday," she began, taking a deep breath. "When I got that call, I really thought the worst, I thought I could lose you and I when I had no idea what had happened, I thought that I might have done,"

"You haven't lost me," Allie whispered gently, her fingers gently turning her girlfriend's gaze on her. "That's never going to happen, I promise,"

"I was scared," she confessed, her voice trembling slightly. "For the first time since... Him, I was really scared,"

"Come here," the younger woman shifted, despite the pain in her body and wrapped her arm around the redhead who was doing everything in her power to prevent the tears from slipping down her cheeks again. She'd cried enough today, she wasn't sure she could take anymore. "I'm right here and I'm going to be ok, you don't have to be scared anymore,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, my beautiful, intelligent, talented, funny, kind hearted, loyal and protective Bea,"

"All that?" She couldn't help a little giggle leaving her lips as the blonde continued to throw words at her. She'd never had anyone say even one of those words to her before, never mind the lot in one go. Twirling some blonde strands of hair around her fingers, she lightly kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, lowering her lips afterwards for a soft, loving kiss. "Go back to sleep baby, I'll stay right here with you,"

Allie did, exhaustion taking over almost instantly. Bea continued to lie still, listening to the blonde's breathing eventually steady itself out as she drifted off to sleep.

Being on the very edge of a ridiculously small hospital bed wasn't exactly the most comfortable of places for the redhead to try and get some much needed sleep and in truth, she was probably better off on the chair like she had been but Allie wanted her close and there was no way she wasn't going to give her girlfriend exactly what she wanted and needed. She'd always made it known that she slept a lot better with the older woman near and that had always made Bea's heart swell. She felt it too. Which was still a bit strange given the amount of time she'd spent sleeping alone but there was just something about Allie's presence that calmed her, made her feel safe, definitely made her feel loved.

It was early morning when Allie awoke, the pain shooting through her as soon as she flickered her eyes open to the harsh light shining in through the window. The positive was that Bea was asleep next to her, those famous red curls sprayed over the pillow as her chest raised and fell with every breath. She turned her head, studying her girlfriend for a while, taking in every little detail the older woman possessed, knowing just how lucky she was that the redhead had taken a chance on her. She was instantly attracted to Bea, something deep inside her sparkled when she first met her and at the time she wasn't sure exactly what that was but now she did. She'd fallen completely head over heels for the older woman and she was still falling now.

Given her messy colourful past, Allie wouldn't have been surprised, nor would she have blamed the other woman if she ran a mile. Drugs, living on the streets, doing the most unimaginable things just to make it to the next day, many people would have been disgusted, many people would have loudly voiced their opinions but that was something Bea had never done. She'd never sat back and judged Allie for anything, she took the blonde as she was now and anything that had happened in the past was exactly that. She had no idea what she had done to be so lucky.

"Allie," Bea murmured sleepily, a gentle smirk appearing at the corners of her mouth. She could sense the blonde's eyes on her and knew this was part of her girlfriend's morning routine if she was first to wake. "You know I don't like it when people watch me sleep,"

"Well, you aren't asleep now are you?" She giggled, ignoring the pain in her side as she leant forward, capturing Bea's lips with her own. Morning kisses with her girlfriend were by far the best part about waking up. "I can't take my eyes off you and I won't even start with my hands,"

"Hey. It's great to know that Novak charm I love so much hasn't went anywhere,"

"It'll take a lot more than all this to lose that,"

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Has the doctor been in to see you?"

"It's only just after eight and I think I heard him pop his head round the door first thing but he thought I was asleep so he left," she answered, chuckling at her girlfriend's visible worry about the doctor finding her in the blonde's bed. "I'm sure he'll be back soon,"

"I best move myself then," leaving a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips, Bea pulled herself out of bed, taking a few moments to make herself sort of presentable before turning back to her girlfriend. "I need coffee. You know what I'm like in the mornings without it,"

"Hmm. A total delight,"

"Oi cheeky, watch it. Do you want me to get you anything whilst I'm gone?"

"I'm ok, thanks though,"

"I won't be long," she couldn't resist one more kiss. "I promise,"

Wandering down the hospital corridors, Bea reached the cafe on the same floor and ordered herself a coffee before she found a seat, pulling her phone from her pocket. Replying to messages from Debbie then Franky, she made a quick call to Maxine at the salon, explaining everything best she could before making plans to move her clients around for the next few days. She hated cancelling appointments and moving people around at such short notice but Allie came first. Knowing her friend was more than capable of running the salon for the next few days, she talked a little more and promised she'd solely focus on the blonde just as Maxine had ordered.

Deciding to skip breakfast, knowing she couldn't quite stomach any food at the moment, she left the cafe just as it was getting busier and made her way back to Allie's room. The doctor was leaving just as Bea was entering and she could feel her cheeks colour up as he simply smiled at her. She was sure he'd mention her sleeping arrangements from the previous night but he didn't.

"You're back quick,"

"I just had coffee and replied to a few messages, made sure Maxine was ok for the next few days at the salon. Is everything ok? I just passed the doctor,"

"He was just checking up on me, topping up the meds,"

"Any news about getting out of here?"

"Not yet. He's popping back later though, so I'll hopefully know more then," she answered, willing the redhead over towards her. Once Bea was seated, the blonde reached out and took her hand, feeling a lot better for doing so. She'd always had this overwhelming urge to touch her in some way, whether it be twirling her fingers around the older woman's red curls, linking their fingers together whilst they sat side by side or settling her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You look shattered babe,"

"I didn't really sleep much last night,"

"You need to,"

"I'm ok," she replied unconvincingly. "Don't worry about me,"

"But you know I do. You should get yourself home, get some sleep,"

"I'm not leaving you,"

"I'm not going anywhere," she chuckled, stating the obvious. "Debs will be here soon with Franky and Bridget. Please Bea, I'd really like it if you listened to me just this one time,"

"I'll be straight back tonight," she insisted, conceding that the blonde was right, she really could use some half decent sleep in her own bed. As much as she wanted to stay right here with the younger woman, she knew Allie wouldn't let her.

"I know you will,"

"Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Just you," she added, her fingers stroking the redhead's arm lightly. Bea could be stubborn at times but she was pleased her girlfriend was listening to her. It was important that she took care of herself too. "Maybe you could bring me some decent food too, you know how it is in here. I don't think I can stomach anything off that menu,"

"Nah, I can't say I blame you. I'll bring you anything you want,"

"Something from the deli near the salon would be nice,"

"I'll head straight over on my way back here later,"

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling her girlfriend's towards her, her lips ghosting over the older woman's briefly. "Now please, go home, get some sleep, eat something then come back to me,"

"I will. I'll see you soon beautiful,"

Bea had been gone a few hours and Allie had briefly managed to get another hour of sleep into her body before visiting time arrived. The clock had barely touched one in the afternoon when she could hear Franky's distinctive voice out in the corridor, followed by Bridget telling her to tone it down a little. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. Typical Franky really. It was another few minutes or so before her door was pushed open.

"Allie," Debbie rushed over, carefully grasping at the blonde who audibly winced as she felt a twinge in her stomach. She was happy the young brunette was delighted to see her but her over eagerness came at a price as she was discovering. Debbie, realising she'd jumped in without thinking, pulled away sharply. "Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"It's alright kiddo. I'm glad you're here, thank you for coming,"

"Where else would I be, eh? I wanted to come last night but I thought it would be better leaving it to now. How are you doing? Are you feeling ok?"

"Better than I was yesterday, that's for sure," she answered. "Where's Franky and Bridget? I thought they were coming in with you,"

"They're just outside, said they wanted to give me a bit of time with you first,"

"I'm not dying you know," she joked, Debbie finally taking a seat, a worried sort of look still etched over her face. "Seriously Deb, I'm going to be alright. It takes more than a few broken bones to keep this one down,"

"I always knew you were a warrior like Mum," she grinned. "Franky told me last night, I was so worried about you and about Mum. Where is she anyway? I thought she'd be glued to your bed side,"

"She was. I sent her home earlier. She needs to sleep and she didn't last night,"

"I love that you're still looking out for her even though it's you that's in here,"

"I need her to look after herself. We're both no good to you if she ends up in here too,"

"You're both more to me than you could ever imagine," she said, her voice breaking slightly. She never expected such a loving relationship to develop with the blonde when she first discovered she was dating her Mum. She liked Allie, thought she was cool but everything lately had exceeded any expectations she'd had. Her Mum was the happiest she'd ever seen her and that was solely down to the young woman opposite her. "I'm so glad you're going to be ok. I don't understand why anyone would want to do this to you,"

"I think I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," she offered not entirely sure she believed the words leaving her mouth. She'd been thinking about it, she hadn't stopped thinking about it.

"They'll find him you know, Mum won't settle until they do,"

"I know,"

"This won't happen again,"

"Hey," Bridget's voice interrupted, as well as two knocks at the door as it opened slightly, the older woman peering her head around. "It's ok to come in?"

"Of course," Allie signalled, smiling reassuringly at Debbie as the other two woman entered the room. Bridget asking Allie how she was feeling. "Oh you know, I've been better,"

"We bought you some flowers," Bridget announced, revealing a beautiful bouquet from behind her back.

"They're gorgeous, Bridget. Thank you, you didn't need to go to any trouble,"

"It was no trouble,"

"You gave us all quite a scare last night Novak," Franky spoke, perching herself gently on the edge of the hospital bed. "What the fuck happened?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question a little better. I was only going to town to pick up some things, I was going to cook dinner for Bea. Someone else had other plans for me it seems," she finished, indicating to the strip of stitches situated on her head.

"Yeah well, girls love a scar," the tattooed brunette joked, winking her usual cheeky wink. She wanted to try and keep the mood light, despite everything. Her friend was certain Harry was behind all this and since her friend had said as much the night before, nothing else had really entered Franky's mind. He was a bastard, a sly one too and she knew he was capable. He was capable of anything, behind bars or not.

"I'm not interested in any girls except my own. Will you message her once you leave here, make sure she's ok? She wanted to stay here all day, insisted she was before I talked to her. She needs to sleep and please make sure she eats something,"

"I'll head home later, I'll make sure," Debbie added, surprising Allie a little when she reached over and took a gentle hold of her hand.

"You're the one laid up in hospital and you're still worrying about red, it must really be love with you two," Franky continued teasing, Bridget playfully telling her girlfriend off a little while afterwards. "Seriously blondie, Bea will be fine. So, what have the doctors said to you?"

"I'm under strict instructions to rest as much as possible which is the reason I'm being prisoned in here. Hopefully I'll be out of here tomorrow,"

"And the police?" Bridget questioned, placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"They're working on it, said they'd be in touch,"

"Bea won't rest until they've caught the fucker," Franky said, everyone in the room knowing how much that was true. "Booms sends her love by the way, says she'll come visit you when you get out of here,"

"That's sweet. Oh, how did her date go yesterday?"

"She's never shut up about it," Franky laughed, the blonde chuckling afterwards.

The tattooed brunette had always been fiercely loyal to all her friends but especially Boomer. They were more like Sisters than best friends and it was something Allie picked up on straight away. Guys had taken the piss in the past so of course Franky was always wary of anyone who got close to Booms but for once, she seemed relaxed about everything. She'd met Matt and he was lovely, the brunette's first impressions were usually bang on the money, she was right about Allie and she just hoped she'd be right again.

"Thats great, I'm really pleased for her. We'll all be off on triple dates soon," Allie joked, Franky soon pulling a face of playful disgust at the idea of that. If she was honest, she'd kill for that if it meant Allie being out of hospital and everything being exactly how it should. "He must be alright if you haven't went all protective Doyle on his arse,"

"I didn't with you," she replied, Allie giggling.

"Yeah, not much,"

"What you got was nothing blondie," she defended, both Debbie and Bridget chuckling at their little exchange. "It was obvious you were hot for red, if you were a cartoon, your eyes would have popped out your head and there wouldn't definitely be a bit of drooling. In fact, if I remember rightly, there was,"

"Piss off, no there wasn't,"

"You were staring at her arse for five minutes and only stopped because I clocked you,"

"Does Debbie need to hear this?"

"Probably not but I've seen you stare at Mum's backside plenty of times since so," she trailed off, the blonde's cheeks flaring up a little as Franky's loud laughter filled the room.

"Caught red handed blondie, unlucky,"

"Ignore her Allie, I could tell a few stories from the night she first met me," Bridget offered, the tattooed brunette immediately clamping up quiet. "Franky Doyle all lost for words for once,"

"When I get out of here, we're definitely going to talk about that,"

"Like hell you are, you and Gidge aren't allowed to be left together from now on," Franky joked, happy to see Allie in better spirits than she originally thought. "I was going to go get some coffees but I won't bother now,"

"I'll go," Bridget offered, squeezing the tattooed brunette's shoulder as she slipped past. "Fancy giving me a hand, Deb?"

"Yeah sure,"

"So, are things really alright?" Franky questioned as the other two woman left the room. "How's the pain?"

"Fucking unbearable at times," she breathed out, attempting to readjust herself more comfortably. "The painkillers take the edge off but it's pretty difficult to breathe with a couple of cracked ribs. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"This whole thing, it seems strange to me. Someone attacks me like this, they don't take anything, they don't try anything," she paused before looking straight into the eyes of her tattoo covered friend. "This is because I went and visited him, isn't it?"

"I... I don't know,"

"You do and Bea does too," she added. "She hasn't said anything to me but she knows something,"

"She's given his name to the police," the brunette conceded. "I don't want to say too much else, I don't think it's a conversation to have with me,"

"So it is all my fault?"

"No, no it isn't," Franky insisted quickly. "You didn't know this would happen and you went there to protect Bea, to protect her from him,"

"And yet I've been told so many times that I don't know what he's capable of, I didn't listen,"

"Who does when all you want to do is protect the ones you love? If it was me, I'd of done the exact same as you. I'd do anything to protect Gidge just like what you were doing for Bea. Don't blame yourself, alright? Talk to Bea later, I guarantee she'll tell you the same,"

"She was so mad at me for going," she recalled, worried that all this could somehow come between them again. "His appeal hearing is soon, if he gets out, me ending up in here is the least of our worries,"

"I know it's hard but don't focus too much on him getting out, you'll drive yourself crazy with worry and in the end it'll all be for nothing if the judge sees right through him,"

"Yeah,"

"It'll all be over soon," she did her best to reassure the younger blonde, unsure if her words were having the effect she was hoping they would have. Chatting for a few more minutes, they took their conversation in a new direction, a happier, lighter one so when both Bridget and Debbie returned, they both had no idea what the two other woman had been talking about just beforehand.

Unsurprisingly, the visit hour passed quickly and before she knew it, Franky and Bridget had said their goodbyes and left the room, once again leaving Debbie with the blonde for a few minutes. After promising that she'd make sure her Mum had slept and had eaten some food, the young brunette reached into her bag and searched for a few seconds before she found what she was looking for.

"You can borrow this," she said, handing over her iPod to the older woman. "I've downloaded that album I was telling you about, plus a few other songs I know you like,"

"You didn't have to do all that,"

"I wanted to. Plus, it might help get you through the night tonight,"

"Thanks Deb," she accepted the gift, embracing the younger Smith woman in a grateful, loving hug. Debbie being extra careful not to hurt the blonde. "Now, don't you be worrying about me anymore, ok? I'll probably be out of here tomorrow and everything will soon be back to how it was,"

"I hope so, I want my family back," she said without flinching, making Allie's grin grow wider. Those words had left her lips so easily, like it was completely natural to describe the three of them as a family. It wasn't really the first time the younger Smith had vocally thought of the blonde in such a way but still, Allie was touched. "I'll see you tomorrow if you get out of here,"

"Sure thing, kid," the blonde said as the young brunette edged towards the door. She was so like her Mum in so many ways, it was like she didn't want to leave. Much like Bea earlier in the afternoon. "Debs, it's safe to leave you know? Your Mum will be back soon, I'm alright here. Plus, thanks to you I've got some good music for company until then,"

"I'm going, I'm going," she laughed, pulling the door open. "Love you,"

"I love you too, kiddo,"

With Debbie leaving, the whole ward fell quiet a few moments later. Knowing it would be at least another few hours before her girlfriend returned, Allie spent a short time reading one of the magazines the younger Smith had kindly brought with her. Getting halfway through the pages, her eyes were tiring again. She wasn't sure why she even bothered trying to fight it, all she'd wanted to do since she was brought in here was sleep and it wasn't as if she'd had the best of that lately. Closing her eyes, she surrendered to the tiredness just hoping that the next time she woke, Bea would be back.

 **A/N; So season five finale eh? What did we make of all that? I have to say, I'm totally proud of Allie for doing what she did. It had been a long, long time coming and it was a big two fingers up to all those who had doubted her throughout the season. Not sure what to expect from s6 next year. I'm certain the loss of Bea will still hurt but I can't give up on our favourite blonde.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- Suffered with some serious writers block for this chapter, had something down then deleted it and started again. Still not entirely happy but I didn't want to leave it much longer to post for you guys. Hopefully, I can get back into the swing of things for the next few chapters. Thank you for the support on here and Twitter especially, as always it's really appreciated.**

When Bea arrived home from the hospital she headed straight upstairs to the bedroom. After pulling the curtains shut to block out the light, she stripped out of her clothes and climbed into bed, eventually settling on the side where Allie slept when she stayed over, which was becoming more and more regular. The blonde's scent was still strongly on the pillow and everywhere around the whole room really, something Bea absolutely loved. On the odd occasion her girlfriend didn't stay the night, it was comforting that her presence was still around. She never thought she'd ever be like this, So unbelievably head over heels in love with someone. She'd given up any hope of ever finding that someone special and then the beautiful blonde crashed into her life without warning and turned everything on it's head.

Reaching into her jeans which lay in a heap on the floor, she pulled the card out her back pocket and stared it out for a couple of minutes. She knew she'd only spoken to the police yesterday at the hospital and things took time but she was desperate for news, desperate to prove it was Harry behind all this. It had to be him. It didn't make much sense for it to be anyone else and the sooner it was proved the better. Spinning the card around and around between her fingers, she decided to give the police more time to do their job and tucked the number back inside her jeans. If they had any news, she'd know about it. It hasn't even been twenty four hours.

Resting her head back on the pillow where the blonde usually lay, Bea breathed outwards and closed her eyes, sleep taking over her shortly afterwards.

She woke a few hours later feeling a little better than before. Pulling back the sheets, she showered and freshened herself up in the en-suite before changing. Checking her phone for messages, she saw Franky had left one over an hour ago, explaining that she'd been to the hospital with Bridget and Debbie. She was pleased the blonde had had some company for the afternoon whilst she was here. If she had her way, she would have stayed at the hospital and by the younger woman's side until she was discharged but Allie was right, she needed to look after herself too and she'd be lying if the sleep in her own bed wasn't good for her. Fastening the last button on her shirt, she padded downstairs into the kitchen.

"Debbie hi," Bea was surprised to see her Daughter home, she hadn't heard her come in and figured she must have whilst she was in the shower earlier. "When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago. I got Franky to drop me off on the way back from the hospital," she explained, leaving the food she was preparing for a few seconds to pull her Mum into a tight hug she was sure she needed. She still looked tired, worried and she knew the last twenty four hours would have hit her hard. Allie was everything to her and seeing her hurting so much would have been difficult to deal with just like it was difficult for her to see her Mum this way. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," she knew she'd say that, she was always good at masking how she really felt. Before she could push for a more truthful response, Bea spoke again. "How's Allie?"

"She's ok. I reckon she would have slept when we left, she was pretty tired. Speaking of which, I hope you did. She wanted me to check on you, make sure you slept and ate something," sitting her Mum down at the table, she made her way back over to the food. "I'm making some pasta, you should eat some before you go back to the hospital later,"

"I get the feeling you aren't going to give me much of a choice,"

"You'd be right," she chuckled. "Allie gave me strict instructions to not let you go back to her without having some food first,"

"She's the one in hospital yet she's still making sure I'm ok,"

"I know. It's cute, isn't it?" The young brunette smiled as her Mum did. "Franky said she'll give you a call later but if you need her for anything before then you've just to message her,"

"I'll be ok. I'll have some dinner with you then head back to the hospital. Hopefully she gets out of there tomorrow. You don't mind that I stay there tonight too?"

"No, of course not. She needs you," Debbie answered, sitting two plates of food at the table a few minutes later before she sat herself down. As they ate, she could still sense the worry radiate from her Mum, so after a few short minutes of silence, she spoke again. "She's going to be alright, you know? Allie's made of tough stuff, she's a fighter,"

"Yeah," Bea managed a smile. "Yeah, she is,"

"I know you hate the thought of her hurting but she'll be ok and that's the positive you have to focus on right now, alright?"

"You're right,"

"I know I am,"

"And totally not big headed," she chuckled, happy that some of her appetite had returned. Earlier in the day she was certain there was just no way she could stomach any sort of food but she was certain filling her stomach would at least make her feel a little better and she had promised Allie before. "You've been spending too much time with Franky,"

"Ha, maybe. Have you heard anything from the police?" Debbie asked, really hoping for a certain answer. Allie didn't deserve any of this and the sooner they caught the bastard who did this to her the better. The redhead simply shook her head, spiking some pasta with her fork as her daughter continued. "I'm sure they'll have news for us soon,"

"I hope so," she mused, eventually shaking the thoughts from her head. As much as she was extremely eager for news, she didn't want to talk about this right here and now. "This pasta is great, Deb. You should do the cooking more often,"

"I'm sure I could rustle up a few things when Allie gets back,"

"She'd like that,"

"Do you need me to do anything? Is Maxine ok at the salon, I could go help her close up,"

"She's got everything covered. Thank you for the offer though,"

Spending a bit more of the afternoon with Debbie, it was late afternoon when Bea left for the hospital via the deli in town. Ordering Allie's favourite, she arrived outside her girlfriend's room a short while later. Quietly entering, thinking the blonde was asleep, it wasn't until the redhead had entered the room properly she realised her girlfriend was listening to music through the headphones and wasn't even aware of her presence. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, every now and then, Allie would give a little burst of a few song lyrics out loud, making the redhead's smile grow a little wider. She was always singing around the house, sometimes not even being aware of it too.

Reaching out, Bea softly rested her hand on the blonde's arm, causing the younger woman to shoot her eyes open. Realising her girlfriend was back, her smile beamed as much as it possibly could have in that moment.

"Hi, how long have you been standing there?" She asked, suddenly aware she was singing the odd few words to the song she was listening to.

"Long enough," Bea smiled, unable to resist the urge to lean down and kiss the blonde lovingly, her fingers stroking through Allie's hair. "How're you feeling, beautiful girl?"

"Urgh, I don't feel beautiful right now, let me tell you,"

"You'll always be my beautiful girl," She replied, meaning every word of it too. "Debbie said she'd left her music for you,"

"Yeah, that was nice of her, it's got me through the afternoon,"

"Hungry?" She asked, placing the brown paper bag from the deli onto the table. The blonde nodding. "I got your favourite just as you asked,"

"Thank you,"

"Anytime. Has the Dr been back to see you?"

"He popped in earlier, seems happy with everything considering,"

"That's great,"

"As soon as I'm out of here and back home the better," Allie chuckled, eventually managing to sit herself up against the propped up pillows behind her. "I never thought I'd miss that flat so much you know,"

"The flat?" Bea mentioned, surprised. Carefully perching herself on the edge of the hospital bed, she paused a couple of moments and spoke again. "You need someone to look after you until you're fully recovered,"

"Are you offering?" She winked jokingly, tucking into her food.

"Yeah, I am. You should move in with me," the redhead offered, not failing to notice the look on the younger woman's face. Recalling how they briefly touched the subject before, Bea carried on quickly. "Just until you're ok again obviously. I mean, I don't want to put pressure on you or anything but I'll be able to look after you at the house and you won't be on your own. You can't go back to the flat, not yet,"

"I don't want to take over your place,"

"You're practically there every other night anyway and I love that you are. It'll make me feel a lot better if you let me look after you,"

"My own personal nurse," she smirked cheekily, her fingers lightly tracing across the older woman's arm. Locking gazes with the redhead, she spoke again. She had to talk first. "Before I agree to this, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"This was him wasn't it?" She asked, Bea's expression changing quickly. "It wasn't some random attack, I know it wasn't and I know you know too. There's something you aren't telling me,"

"Because you should be focusing on getting better, I don't want you to worry about anything else,"

"You know I will anyway. Talk to me,"

"I've given his name to the police," the redhead admitted, not entirely surprised at what the blonde had just said. She wasn't stupid and Bea knew she could easily piece things together and have it all pointing back to Harry which is exactly what had happened. She'd kept it from her so far in an attempt not to worry her further but now it was out there. "He's got people out here he could have got in touch with,"

"So I was right, this is all my fault,"

"No. No, of course it isn't. Don't think that,"

"Franky told me not to go see him, you've told me so many times what he's capable of and I didn't listen to either of you. You're right, it was so fucking stupid of me to go there,"

"You were trying to protect me," Bea said, her thumb softly running under the tear threatened right eye of the younger woman. "Whoever he got to do this, they'll find him and when it all comes out, his appeal won't even get considered. I'm sorry you've been dragged into all this mess, you deserve better,"

"You don't need to be sorry and don't ever say that I deserve better," Allie's tone was firm, her words honest, her fingers clasping at her lover's. "There is no better than you, not for me,"

"You really believe that?"

"Of course I do. I don't need the guys at work to tell me how much I'm punching above my weight with you, I know myself and I've always known it. I never thought you'd be interested in me,"

"Likewise," Bea giggled, silently recalling her first few meetings with the younger blonde . "Franky kept telling me and I kept shrugging it off. I wouldn't listen to a word she said because I had no idea what you'd ever see in someone like me,"

"Someone like you? Kind hearted, protective, loving, not to mention sexy as hell,"

"You forgot to add my baggage,"

"I don't care about all that," the blonde whispered, her fingertips dancing freely across Bea's forearm. She'd never met anyone like the redhead before, she'd never been so drawn in by someone from the beginning but from the minute the older woman crashed into her life everything had turned on it's head. All for the better. "I love you and every day I'm with you I consider myself lucky,"

"I love you too,"

When the morning arrived, Allie was delighted to be told she would be able to leave the hospital for home, her girlfriend's home later that morning. She'd agreed to move in temporarily with the redhead, knowing not only would it mean she could recover and be looked after but it would also settle the older woman's mind. She knew her girlfriend was a little on edge after the attack, especially being so certain that Harry was somehow behind it and knew Bea would feel a lot better knowing she wasn't alone in the flat. They hadn't said it out loud but both woman knew if he'd managed to strike once, he could easily do so again.

After getting the positive news from the dr, Bea disappeared home for an hour or two, giving the house a quick once over before she changed her clothes and filled Debbie in about the blonde's temporary living arrangements. The younger Smith was happy, she'd always got on great with Allie and the blonde was practically here four or five nights a week as it was. She didn't say it aloud but she hoped it would be something that would turn more permanent in the near future. She'd be off to university soon and it made her feel a lot better about leaving her Mum, knowing the blonde was here, if the house wasn't so empty.

After finishing off the early shift at work, Franky arrived at Bea's earlier in the morning. Exchanging texts an hour or so ago, the tattooed brunette had learned that Allie was being released from hospital later and hoped to catch her friend before she dashed off. After making a couple of coffees they both sat in the lounge, Bea doing most of the talking for a while, bringing her friend up to speed.

"She's moving in?" Franky grinned wide, learning the news. She nudged her friends shoulder playfully. "Red, that's awesome news. Allie will be so stoked,"

"It's only temporary," she added in an attempt to calm down her best friends obvious excitement. Franky had seen her friend go through the toughest of times, saw her at her lowest and was genuinely really happy the young blonde was changing everything for the older woman. She'd never seen Bea smile so much, never seen her look so happy.

"For now,"

"I'm not sure. She said she was missing her place,"

"Nah, she would have just being saying that because she's been confined to a shitty hospital bed for the last two nights," Franky explained, sipping at her coffee. "Anyway, she's here most nights as it is, it makes sense to make it official. You're a moody fucker when she doesn't stay over and you don't get your little blondie fix,"

"Hey, fuck off, I am not," Bea grinned, throwing a cushion towards her friend who was teasing in her usual manner. "Anyway, looks who's talking. You're unbearable when Bridget is working away from home,"

"I don't like all that bed space to myself," Franky defended, both woman laughing afterwards. "Debbie will be happy about your new house guest too,"

"Yeah, she is. It's crazy I was so worried about how she'd take all this in the beginning, they get on great, I love watching them together,"

"She was talking to me and Gidge the other night when she stayed over with us," Franky began, settling back into the sofa comfortably. "She said it never really bothered her that all her mates had this perfect family set up and she didn't but now she has it, she wouldn't trade it for anything,"

"She said that?" Bea asked, a lump suddenly appearing in her throat.

"Of course she did you doofus, have you seen her smile around you both? She loves Allie. She sees her as this sort of second parent. I know this isn't the way you'd want blondie moving in but I really think you should consider asking her for real. This is everything you've ever wanted, Red. He's not got a hope in hell of ruining that, trust me,"

"I don't want to talk about him today," she insisted, determined to stay happy and focused on the fact that later that evening, Allie would be exactly where she should be. "It's about time I stopped letting that bastard control my mood,"

"True. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital and drive you both back here,"

"You don't have to,"

"No arguments, I want to," she insisted. "Plus Gidge is working until this evening and I have nothing else on. Come on, let's go pick your girl up and get her back where she belongs,"

As small as her hospital bag was, attempting to pack it up with one hand was proving to be extremely challenging. Managing to throw her change of clothes in, she struggled with the zip and was pleased when her girlfriend returned and took over. Everything was organised a lot quicker with the redhead finishing up, refusing to allow the blonde to do anything else.

Getting one more visit from the Dr both the blonde and Bea took time to thank him for everything he'd done in the last twenty four hours before his pager interrupted them and he disappeared off down the corridor.

"All set?"

"Yes," Allie sighed relieved, these four walls had driven her crazy lately. "Let's get me out of here,"

"You aren't lifting a finger," Bea insisted, collecting the blonde's back from the bed before she hooked her arm around the younger woman's free one, leading them both out the ward and down the corridor towards the exit. "Franky's got the car outside, she's going to drop by the flat on the way, we can pick up some of your things before we get back to the house,"

"We've got our own personal driver too? Impressive,"

"She offered, she wouldn't take no for an answer actually,"

"That sounds very much like her,"

"Alright blondie," Franky greeted brightly as they walked across the car park. She'd been leaning against the car for the last fifteen minutes, waiting on her friends returning. "Great to see you up on your feet again, how're you feeling?"

"A lot better than before, thanks for doing this,"

"No worries,"

Climbing into the backseat proved difficult for Allie and after wincing about the pain in her side, she settled before Bea got in via the other door. Shuffling slightly in her seat, she gently rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, Bea's fingers softly stroking her hair as the tattooed brunette wheeled out of the car park.

"I've been thinking," Allie whispered after a while, her fingers tracing circles on the inside of her girlfriend's thigh. Bea's temperature was rising with every stroke and in an attempt to settle herself, she dropped her hand, clasping her fingers around the blonde's. "Since you've offered to be my own personal nurse, do you have the uniform?"

"Sadly no, I guess I could always find a way to improvise though,"

"Yeah? I like the sound of that,"

"Oi, you two," Franky interrupted, glancing at the pair in her rear view mirror, seeing where the blonde's hand was, she smirked. "I hope you two are keeping it PG back there,"

"Like you know the meaning of PG Doyle,"

"Hey, you told me blondie is under strict instructions to rest,"

"It sounds like she's putting us on a sex ban," Allie joked, giggling into the crook of the redhead's neck.

"She can fuck off," Bea commented, loud enough for her friend in the front to hear before lowering her voice. "She's right though, you do need to rest and the last thing I'd want is to hurt you,"

"You wouldn't," Allie responded, the same level of whisper. Her lips trailing up the older woman's neck, she nipped the redhead's earlobe with her teeth. "I've missed you,"

"Fuck, please don't do that right now,"

"Right lovebirds, we're here and thank god too," Franky commented, turning in her seat with a smirk on her face. "I love you both dearly but I don't want to witness you going bumper to bumper in the backseat of your car Red, might I add,"

"Been there done that," Allie winked, catching the tattooed brunette off guard. Something she really loved doing whenever she saw the opportunity arise.

"Not very often we see you speechless, Franky," Bea laughed turning her attention back to her girlfriend. "So, what sort of things am I getting in here? Anything in particular?"

"Not really. Just some more clothes, grab some of my things from the bathroom and in the drawer in the front room my paperwork is there. I could catch up on some of that," she added, unable to think of anything else important. Most of the things she would need were already at Bea's anyway, every time she stayed over some of her things would just stay at the house afterwards. Something the older woman noticed a while ago and loved. Before she left the car with Franky in tow, Allie grasped her hand gently. "Are you sure about this, Bea? It's your home, I don't want to just take over with all my stuff,"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," she promised, clasping the blonde's hand with both of her own. "My home is your home too and it will be for however long you want or need it to be,"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- So there were two amazing events over the weekend, where some lucky lucky people got to meet the beautiful Daniellie and wonderful Socratis... Going by Twitter, everyone had a fabulous time and I'm totally not jealous of any of you at all. Seriously though, those two are missed so much on WW. What a loss :( Baxine were friendship goals for sure! Anyway, on with the next chapter... Thank you for the continued support :)**

Collecting things from Allie's flat, Bea packed up a bag with everything she could think of as being essential and headed back to the car. With the blonde staying over more frequently, she'd noted several weeks ago that the younger woman was leaving little bits and bobs at the house each time, basically moving herself in step by step almost. The redhead hadn't said anything but she secretly loved it. She hated when they had to spend nights apart and although neither of them had properly sat down and discussed the possibility of making their living arrangements more permanent, it was an idea that had been floating around in the older woman's head for quiet a while. Debbie would be off the university soon and the house was suddenly going to feel very empty without her and as previously mentioned, Allie was practically living there every other night anyway. It made sense to make the next step, at least it did to her. Filing that particular subject to the back of her mind for the time being, she placed her girlfriend's bag in the back before slipping into the backseat again, Franky driving the three of them to the house.

It was a short drive made a little longer with the traffic on the road and most of the way there, Allie had comfortably rested her head on the redhead's shoulder, her fingers stroking the length of her girlfriend's softly. She was more than pleased about leaving the hospital, the same four walls had driven her crazy the last forty eight hours and as much as she knew it was for her own good to be kept in, she really would have preferred to have been able to recover at home or her girlfriend's home. Hospitals brought back nothing but bad memories having ended up there on a couple of occasions whilst living out on the streets. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled into the mass of the older woman's red curls and pushed all bad thoughts and memories from her mind.

As soon as Franky parked the car up on the driveway, the front door swung open in one quick motion and the young brunette rushed out towards the car, more specifically, straight towards Allie. She was so pleased the older woman was being released today and even happier that she was going to be staying over for the time being. She loved spending time with her, sharing their mutual love of music and tv programmes. They'd definitely bonded more than she ever thought they would have and looked forward to cementing their bond even further over the next few days.

"Allie, hi," Debbie almost squealed, gently pulling the blonde into a warm, welcoming hug before she drew herself back. "Welcome home, well... You know, temporary home or... Whatever,"

"Thanks kiddo," Allie smiled, watching as Debbie cursed herself for tripping over her words. "It's so good to be away from that bloody hospital room,"

"Yeah, I bet. Come on, I'll help you inside,"

"That'd be great,"

With the younger Smith woman taking Allie's bag from the car, they walked inside together, Franky and Bea watching on as the other two disappeared into the house.

"Thanks for today, I really appreciate everything. Actually, that goes beyond today, you've been great,"

"Anytime Red, that's what I'm here for," Franky replied, patting her friends shoulder gently. "You alright about everything?"

"I'm just glad she's back here and I can look after her," The redhead responded, not really answering her friends question which was more directed at herself. "I haven't allowed myself to think of anything else today,"

"All that matters is those two in there," the tattooed brunette agreed, nodding towards the house. Despite Harry's ugly head rearing up and causing all sorts of problems, she didn't want her friend to fret over it constantly. He had already controlled the redhead for far too long and with Allie appearing on the scene, she was finally learning to let go of all things that happened in the past. That bastard seemed determined to drag Bea right back there with all his latest antics but Franky was adamant she wouldn't let it happen. She had watched her friend come too far, especially lately. "I'm going to head off and leave you three to it, I said I'd visit Liz later but if you need anything just give me a call, alright?"

"I will,"

"You better. Come 'ere," the brunette chuckled, pulling the older woman into an unexpected hug. "I love ya,"

"Alright, soppy arse," Bea laughed, pushing the younger woman from her. "I love you too, now get out of here,"

"I'm going. Oh and Red?" Franky called back, after reversing the car out of the redhead's driveway and rolling down the window. With her typical trademark cheeky grin spread across her lips, Bea should have known what was coming next. The look on her face said it all before the words left her mouth. "Remember that little sex ban, yeah?"

"Piss off," she grinned, flicking her finger towards her friend before she made her way into the house.

As soon as she got inside, Allie had flopped herself down into the sofa, kicking off her shoes before setting about trying to make herself as settled as possible. Debbie had kindly taken her bag upstairs, dropping it off in her Mum's room before she returned into the lounge. She was already fussing just like her Mum and the blonde knew she'd may as well get used to it until she made a full recovery. It was nice really, both of them really setting about caring for her.

"Can I get you anything? The brunette asked politely. "Coffee? Tea?"

"A nice cup of tea would be great actually, the stuff at the hospital was like sewer water," pulling a disgusted face, she soon smiled afterwards hearing the infectious laughter leave the younger woman's lips. She was so like Bea when she laughed like that, she was so like her a Mum in many ways really. Patting the sofa space next to her, she urged Debbie to take a seat for a moment before she found her voice again. "Are you sure you don't mind me being here? I know I've stayed over a lot lately but this is a little different,"

"Are you kidding me? I love having you here,"

"I just don't want you thinking I'm taking over or anything,"

"Allie," she smiled, gently taking the blonde's hand in her own. "This is your home too, whether that be for a few weeks or something more permanent, it doesn't matter to me. I'd never sit here and think you were taking over anything. I need to say something to you actually. Don't worry, it's nothing bad," she reassured, seeing Allie's expression change slightly.

"Ok,"

"I was talking to Franky and Bridget the other night when I stayed over, it got me thinking about everything," she began, still clasping the blonde's hand. "Most of my friends, they've got a Mum, a Dad and they're always together as a family, you know? For years it's always just been Mum and me and it didn't bother me because Mum did such a wonderful job being both parents but now, now I have two and ok, it isn't a Mum and Dad like everyone else but I don't care because this is my Family and I wouldn't trade it for anything. It's like you completed a part of us that's always been missing, you definitely completed a part of Mum and I'll always love you for that,"

"Deb," Allie could feel her eyes fill up at the words she'd just heard. "That means the world to me, you've no idea,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry,"

"It's ok," they both giggled together, the blonde freeing her hand to brush away the few tears that had managed to slip down her cheeks. "I'm a total sap,"

"I thought I'd be safe from tears until I gave you this," she added, reaching around the back of the sofa, she produced a little gift bag, complete with a bow attached on the side. "I got you this today when I knew you were getting out,"

"You didn't need to get me anything. I don't want you spending your money on me,"

"It's not much. It's just a little something," handing the bag over, she nodded her head, urging the other woman to go ahead and open the gift. "Go on, have a look,"

"I get nervous about surprises sometimes,"

Reaching inside the bag, Allie pulled the gift wrapped item out and sat it on her lap before she tore at the paper, something which didn't come easy with one hand. It took slightly longer than it usually would have done but finally she got there. It was a photo frame and after turning it over, the blonde could feel herself on the edge of going again. The single tear that slipped down her cheek, she didn't even bother to wipe away, more would soon follow anyway so there was no point really.

The photo placed inside was from Debbie's eighteenth birthday. She was sandwiched between her Mum and the blonde, the three of them smiling uncontrollably. She couldn't ever recall her Mum smiling like that before, at least not before Allie came into their lives. As soon as the young brunette saw the photo the day after her party, it became a firm favourite from the evening.

"I thought you could put it on your desk at the office,"

"This is beautiful, I love it," throwing her arm around the young brunette, she pulled her in close for a hug. "And it's definitely taking pride of place on my desk. Thank you so much,"

"You're welcome,"

"You chose well, I love this photo,"

"Me too. It's my favourite from my party,"

"Look at you," she smiled, glancing down at the picture in her hands. "You're so much like your Mum here,"

"So many people said the same that night," Debbie revealed with a grin. Thankfully, she took pretty much everything, including looks, from Bea. It could have all been so different but there wasn't any of Harry in her.

"We look good together, don't we?" Admiring the photo, she flicked her gaze towards the young brunette. "The three of us, I mean,"

"We do. My perfect little family,"

With Bea arriving in the room a short time later, she positioned herself between her girlfriend and her daughter, both of them cuddling up closer at either side of her. Spotting Debbie's present, she was touched the young brunette had been so thoughtful and her heart burst with sheer pride and joy at how much Debbie had taken to Allie, the photograph and gesture itself only cementing that fact further.

The three of them must have drifted off momentarily, all of them waking within seconds of each other some thirty minutes later. With a rumble in their stomachs, the redhead insisted they ordered some food in, both Allie and Debbie agreeing on pizza almost immediately. Collecting the phone, the redhead ordered their favourites with the food arriving just over an hour later.

"Anyone wanting the last slice?" Debbie asked, both woman shaking their heads before the young brunette claimed it quickly.

"I've no idea how you manage to eat so much," Bea chuckled, lifting up the empty boxes before clearing them away in the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later with a couple of DVDs in hand. "How does a movie night sound?"

"Sounds great,"

"Go ahead, you choose first," she urged, placing the little collection of the blonde's favourite movies on her girlfriend's lap. "I'm sure we've got some ice-cream somewhere,"

"You're spoiling me tonight,"

"I'm just getting started," aiming a sneaky wink at her girlfriend, she disappeared off in the hunt for ice-cream.

The film has been playing for around an hour. Debbie had moved herself over to the chair, throwing her legs over the side, wanting to give her Mum and Allie a bit more room to themselves. Tucking the red throw over both their bodies, they shuffled down the sofa, Allie eventually settling her head gently on her girlfriend's shoulder, her hand settling underneath the older woman's shirt, fingers gently stroking her toned stomach. That moment, Bea wished she could keep and carry around with her forever. This was all she ever needed. Her two favourite people right here with her.

"You ok?" Bea whispered, turning her face from the tv, she lightly kissed the younger woman's forehead being careful of the stitches which were situated just to the right of where she placed her lips. "Are you comfortable enough?"

"Yeah. You don't need to fuss over me,"

"I want to,"

"You may as well let her you know," Debbie piped up, looking over towards them both. It was cute how they were cuddled up together. Just before the film was decided, she offered to disappear for a while, giving them some time to themselves but it was something the blonde rubbished. She wanted the three of them together. "She won't let you do a thing whilst you're staying here,"

"She's to rest, it's doctors orders,"

"Mum, she's cuddled up to you watching a dvd, I don't think she could be anymore rested than right now,"

"She's got a point," Allie chuckled, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's cheek. It was nice to be fussed over but right now, Bea really didn't have to. "Thank you for looking after me but I'm ok right now, really,"

"I just want to make sure,"

"I know baby and it's sweet but I promise I'm ok, well I'm ok considering everything,"

"I'm so glad you're here,"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now,"

"Really?"

"Well maybe on the beach, cocktails in hand, not a single care in the world," she giggled lightly. "But I wouldn't want anyone else there except you and Deb. You two are everything to me and more,"

"We love you,"

"To the moon and back," Debbie added, surprising them both as they weren't even aware she was still listening to them instead of the movie on screen. Turning her head from the screen, she aimed a beaming smile at both woman. "Always,"

Two films later and Allie was fast asleep, her face buried into her girlfriend's red curls as Bea felt the tickling sensation of the younger woman's breath light on her neck. The redhead was certain she'd drifted around forty five minutes ago but decided to leave her for a while, watching the remainder of the current movie with Debbie. Apart from the odd movement from her fingers, delicately running along Bea's stomach, Allie had barely stirred. With the credits rolling, the young brunette moved first.

"Jesus. She's totally out lying there," Debbie whispered, giggling quietly as her Mum struggled to move even an inch. Allie totally had her pinned down onto the sofa, the odd little noise escaping her lips as she breathed in and out. "Does she always make those noises when she's asleep?"

"Sometimes. Apparently I'm way worse,"

"You are. You snore some nights and I can hear you from my room, so god knows what it's like for Allie lying next to you,"

"Oi, watch it you," she hit back, playfully warning her daughter. "The photo frame was a really nice touch, I know how much that would have meant to her so thank you for being so thoughtful and sweet,"

"I just wanted her to know she's officially a part of us and I know sometimes her work days are hard but if she's got us with her then it might not be so bad," she trailed off for a moment, shaking her head afterwards. "That sounds completely ridiculous, I know,"

"It definitely doesn't sound ridiculous, it's adorable and I know Allie would think so too," she added. "Listen, I'm not going to put any pressure on her but I'm going to officially ask her to move in,"

"Sheesh. About time," she simply grinned. The only surprise about the whole thing was that her Mum hadn't done it sooner.

"I didn't want to rush things and then I've been scared the answer wouldn't be what I wanted to hear,"

"That's not going to happen, I'd put money on it," she said confidently. "Although, she has seen you in the morning before coffee, hasn't she?"

"You really are pushing it tonight kid,"

"I'm joking, Mum," she laughed, walking over towards the sofa before dropping a brief kiss on the redhead's forehead. Allie would say yes, Debbie didn't even doubt that in her mind for a single second. "I'm off to bed, I'll see you both in the morning,"

"Goodnight Debs,"

Exchanging their usual I love you's, the young brunette had been upstairs for around ten minutes or so when Bea gently turned her face towards her girlfriend's. Whispering her name once then twice, the blonde didn't stir so the older woman slowly leant forward, lightly pressing her lips to the ones she loved to kiss so much. Within seconds, Allie started to respond, groaning aloud with her eyes still shut tight when she felt the brief contact break all of a sudden.

"Not fair," she muttered, blindly searching for her girlfriend's gentle, warming touch again.

"You fell asleep baby," Bea explained, trailing her finger down the younger woman's cheek. "We should really get you upstairs to bed,"

"Too comfy to move,"

"Come on. You can't sleep here and it'd be silly really with that big comfortable bed upstairs," she added, dropping a number of light kisses on the blonde's shoulder. Still, there wasn't much movement from Allie so Bea decided it was time to up her game a little bit. Starting off with her lips on the younger woman's cheek, she eventually trailed her tongue towards her girlfriend's earlobe before coming to a halt. "I bet you've really missed my naked body next to you. It'll be all yours in ten minutes if you move,"

"Fuck," she cursed out loud, her eyes springing open quickly. Her first sighting being of her girlfriend's victory smirk. "You're such a tease,"

"Who said anything about teasing?"

"You best help me up and get me to the bedroom then,"

Despite her teasing, Bea knew as soon as she got the blonde into bed, the younger woman would be asleep again within minutes. She was proved right. Allie had spent a short time in the en-suite, cleaning her teeth and freshening up before she took her painkillers and slipped into bed. As usual, her body radiated close to the older woman's and after leaving a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips, she cuddled into her lover's body as sleep claimed her.

Bea woke first early morning and after a few minutes of enjoying the comforts of having her sleeping girlfriend close, she extracted herself from the most enjoyable embrace and grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts from the drawer before quietly creeping out to head for the kitchen. Cooking up some breakfast with the idea of taking it back upstairs to enjoy in bed, she was interrupted a short while later by a knocking at the front door. Taking the food off the heat she wandered down the hallway, turning the key in the lock.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you,"

"Mr Jackson, hi," Bea's words stuttered, opening the door more fully, she invited the waiting detective inside. "I was just cooking some breakfast. I wasn't expecting you,"

"Sorry, I just came straight from the station," he explained, following the redhead through to the front room.

"Can I get you a drink? Coffee, tea?" She offered, indicating for the uniformed dark haired officer to take a seat. "Allie has some of that green stuff everyone seems to like at the moment, can't stand it myself though,"

"No. No thank you,"

"You have news," it wasn't a question, more of a statement. She could sense that he had something to tell her and the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it wasn't going to be positive. "What's happened?"

"You should take a seat Bea,"


	43. Chapter 43

Bea knew it wasn't good news. Whenever an officer makes an unscheduled, unexpected appearance to your house and advises you to take a seat, it's never going to be good news that follows. The awful feeling of nausea was starting to over power her and she wasn't sure what to prepare herself for. She certainly didn't want to take the seat but after a few seconds, she forced herself, perching on the edge of the sofa. Clenching her hands together tightly, she waited for Jackson to speak again. It felt like she waited too long in silence and already she was impatient. Whatever it was, she'd rather he just said it quickly and got it over with.

"What's going on?"

She tried pressing for quicker answers, eager for him to say whatever it was he'd came to say. It was still early morning and all the redhead really wanted to do was finish cooking breakfast before returning upstairs to her sleeping girlfriend. She knew how much Allie hated waking up with the bed empty, so the sooner she was back up there with her the better.

"I'm sorry I've came here so early,"

"It's alright,"

"We got a bit of news and.. Well,"

"Whatever it is, I'd prefer it if you just came right out and said it,"

"Your ex husband, Harry Smith," he began, silently debating with himself about what was the best way to then complete what he'd started. In his mind, he knew what the redhead would have wanted to hear next but what he was going to have to say would have been nowhere near her thoughts. "We er... We got some confirmation first thing this morning that he's escaped Walford,"

"Escaped?" She repeated, knowing exactly what she heard but wanted it twice.

"He's currently on the run,"

Bea's blood ran cold, a shiver shooting up from the base of her spine and straight back down again. How she managed to keep down the contents of her stomach was some sort of miracle because all she wanted to do was dash off to the bathroom and throw up. Of all the things she thought she'd hear from the detective's lips that was by far the last thing that would have entered her mind.

For years now she knew exactly what her waster of an ex husband was capable of. He was a controlling, manipulative monster who always has to hold power, no matter the circumstances. He'd grab it and hold it in any way shape or form. That was just him and if he ever felt like he was losing that grip then he'd act with his fists, gain it back by reducing his wife to a sobbing, broken mess. Looking back, she wished she'd have the courage to get up in the middle of the night with young Debbie and just leave, run away to a safe place far away from him but even then she was sure he'd track them down. There was no escaping and even now, she wondered if there ever was. She'd lost count of the amount of times he'd left her on the bathroom floor but she'd always and forever be grateful to Franky for practically saving her life that one night. When they locked him away and he was sentenced, Bea was sure that would be it but here he was, wreaking all kinds of havoc again.

He'd already got to Allie and even though nothing had been proved yet, she knew full well he was behind her attack. Revenge for her standing toe to toe with him, he wouldn't have liked that for a second.

"How the fuck is that even possible?" She raged, gritting her teeth whilst she clenched her right fist tight.

"We aren't sure how but I can assure you we are currently out there, all over looking for him and I can promise you we will get him back where he belongs,"

"His appeal his only a week away," she said, knowing what that meant. "He's got something planned. This ruins all that, he wouldn't risk it for nothing,"

She knew him, knew exactly how his sick twisted mind worked. With his appeal scheduled for the next few days, the redhead knew Harry wouldn't risk all that for a little jaunt out in the open. He'd broke out of prison for a reason and she wasn't naive enough to believe that the reason didn't lay right at her door. That made her incredibly nervous, not just for her but for Debbie and Allie too.

"You think he'd be so foolish to come here?"

"I wouldn't put anything past him. He's already hurt Allie. Ok, he didn't do it himself but he definitely got someone else to do his dirty work,"

"We're still investigating that incident and looking at every lead, whoever did that to Allie will be caught and will face the consequences,"

"I hope so because it's already been a few days and there's been nothing," she stressed, her frustrations on the verge of bubbling to the surface. Placing her head in her hands, she sighed deeply.

"I understand this is a stressful time for you," he sympathised, watching as the older woman sat her head in the palms of her hands. "How is Allie?"

"I'm just glad she's staying here," she replied, tossing her red curls back. "Especially now with him out there. I can look after her here, I've taken the week off work,"

"I'm sure she appreciates that," he smiled gently. It was clear how much the blonde meant to the other woman. It had been crystal clear from the moment he met them both at the hospital. He was certain he'd never seen two people look at one another the way the two women did. "Listen, we want to keep you safe obviously. I can organise twenty four hour protection, someone can keep guard outside the house at all times,"

"I don't want to live like a prisoner in my own home. I done that for years when I was married to the bastard and I won't do it again,"

"It will guarantee your safety, the safety of all of you,"

"No offence but you should have thought about that before you let him skip out the prison," she snapped, shaking her head immediately afterwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you,"

"I've had worse, believe me. I know you're upset and this is all a lot to take in,"

"I'm way beyond upset,"

As upset as she was, Bea reminded herself that both her girlfriend and her daughter were still asleep upstairs. As much as she wanted to scream, shout and turn the air blue since she'd heard the news, she kept her level of voice as low as she possibly could. She'd break the news to them both in her own time, she didn't want them finding out by walking in on her expressing her frustrations vocally.

"Do either of you need anything?"

"No, we're fine," Bea answered straight away. "Just please get him and put him back where he belongs before he causes anymore damage,"

"I promise you, we're on it,"

Reminding the redhead that she had his number and she could call anytime she or Allie needed to, detective Jackson left with the promise that they were all working hard on ensuring Harry was back behind bars as quickly as possible. Locking the door behind him as he left, Bea walked back through towards the kitchen, intending to finish the breakfast she began cooking. Picking up from where she left off, she began wondering how and when to break the news about Harry to her girlfriend.

Allie woke, her arm stretching across towards where her girlfriend usually lay. With nothing but a cold empty space next to her, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The pain in her body a harsh reminder of what she was currently going through, the blonde reached across towards the sideboard and grabbed her painkillers, popping two from the packet before she swallowed them with water.

It took a little longer than usual for her to slip out of bed and after pulling a slightly oversized t-shirt over her head, she hauled herself to her feet and padded across the hallway and downstairs. The smell of food filtering through from the kitchen led Allie in that particular direction. As she suspected, she found her girlfriend there, moving around the kitchen freely, adding the finishing touches to the breakfast she had been working on.

Striding across the kitchen floor, she slipped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, settling her hand on the redhead's stomach.

"Good morning," she greeted, pressing her lips lightly to Bea's neck an appreciative groan escaping her lips. She loved the way the redhead's body responded to every touch, the way her skin reacted underneath her fingertips. "I wondered where you had sneaked off to, I hate waking up without you next to me,"

"Sorry. I thought I'd do you up some breakfast, I know how much you hated that hospital food and you need to keep your strength up," carefully turning herself around, she locked gazes with the blonde's eyes staring back at her. They had lost their brightness lately, after everything she'd been through that was hardly surprising but it broke the older woman's heart. She couldn't help but blame herself for everything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Allie questioned, sensing a change in the older woman. Running her thumb across the redhead's cheek, she smiled gently. "Bea, you aren't worrying about me again are you? I know it looks bad but I'm ok and I'm right here with you,"

"You're everything to me, you know that don't you?"

"You're everything to me too," she replied, softly kissing the older woman's lips. "You're such a big softie,"

"Only with you," Bea admitted, helping herself to another kiss before she led Allie over towards the dining table, sitting her down before she dished up the food. Sitting opposite, they began eating together. "The plan was to bring this to you in bed,"

"Oh shit. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. You're here now. How are you feeling?"

"Better that I'm here with you," she answered simply, piercing some bacon with her fork. "I hope I didn't toss and turn too much last night,"

"You didn't. You were out like a light actually,"

"The benefits of a comfortable bed and a hot girlfriend to cuddle up to," she winked, Bea laughing gently. "That's the only medicine I need,"

"Smooth Novak,"

"As always. I know what you're going to say but if you want to go check things over at the salon you can,"

"I'm staying right here," she said, her answer would have stayed the same regardless of the news about Harry but now especially, she didn't want to leave the blonde here without her. "Max has everything covered and that makes me all yours,"

"Have you got that nurse uniform sorted out yet?" She smirked, her eyes sparkling across the table.

"Still working on it,"

After finishing off breakfast, Bea collected up the plates from the table and washed up before joining her girlfriend in the front room on the sofa. She'd flicked on the tv and was currently catching up on one of the reality programmes she normally watched with Debbie. The redhead could never stand that sort of tv, always failing to grasp why people could see this sort of show as a form of entertainment and often left her girlfriend and daughter to watch together whilst she drew some sketches in her scrapbook.

Smiling as she saw Allie reach across for the controls, Bea grabbed the red blanket from the chair and brought it over before sitting herself down, tossing it over them both. Taking the remote from her girlfriend, she placed it on the table, insisting she really didn't care what was on the tv. All she wanted was to be close to the blonde and the younger woman was happy to oblige, shuffling across the sofa before resting her head on her girlfriend's chest, their fingers locking perfectly with one another's.

"For someone that hates that show you didn't take your eyes off the last half hour," Allie teased, glancing up at the redhead who was pulling a face that made her giggle even more. "It's ok baby, your secret is totally safe with me,"

"You're a guest, therefore I'm willing to do anything that makes you happy," she teased back, twirling her girlfriend's blonde locks around her fingers.

"Anything huh?"

"Of course, including watching rubbish tv,"

"I'm going to remember that for future reference, especially since it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere for a while,"

"About that," Bea started, taking an intake of breath afterwards. After the initial fear of raising the commitment stakes, the redhead was desperate for Allie to move in, take the next step in their relationship and make things all the more official. Now, with the knowledge that Harry was out there somewhere and capable of anything, Bea wanted Allie here all the more. "I was thinking... I mean, I'm still thinking... A little bit and well.. There's no pressure or anything so.. Don't feel like there is,"

"Baby," Allie chuckled, lifting her head from the redhead's shoulder. She always found it so adorably cute when Bea rambled. Tracing her index finger down her girlfriend's cheek, she leaned in, capturing their lips together in a gentle kiss. That was always the best way to settle her down and stop the nervous chatter. "You're rambling on a little,"

"Am I? Sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's ok, it's cute. Now, what were you trying to say?"

"Move in with me," she spluttered, instantly regretting the fact she let the words leave her mouth so quickly. "Fuck. Sorry, I would have done it a lot better,"

Again, Allie kissed her before drawing back, a grin spreading across her lips.

"Am I going to have to kiss you each time just to get you to relax?" She giggled, helping herself to another kiss anyway, this one a little more passionate than the first. No matter how many times she kissed Bea, she needed more. The older woman was so incredibly addictive in every single way and Allie loved it. The pull was so strong and she'd never experienced it with anyone before. "I would love to move in with you,"

"Really? You would?"

"I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up to your face every morning, I do hate it when you aren't there next to me and as much as I love my own flat, I think I'd much rather be here with my beautiful, gorgeous, amazing girlfriend," tucking a few red curls behind her girlfriend's ear, she couldn't keep the massive growing grin from her face. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," grabbing a fist of the blonde's t-shirt, Bea carefully tugged her girlfriend closer, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that was in rapid danger of progressing to something else before a cough in the doorway interrupted them both.

"There's some things a daughter doesn't need to see in the mornings," Debbie added, laughing as she walked further into the front room, finally taking a seat on the chair opposite. "What's with the happy faces? Actually, considering what I almost walked in on, do I want to know the answer to that question?"

"I hope so," Allie responded, glancing at Bea to take over from here. It was probably best the news came from her Mum.

"Well," she began, glancing towards Allie, squeezing her hand as she did so. "I've just asked Allie to move in,"

"And?" She grinned, already knowing the answer. The smiles on both of their faces said it all. After the blonde confirmed to the young brunette that her answer was a very strong yes, Debbie rushed over, throwing her arms around them both. To say she was pleased was an understatement. It was clear how much Allie loved her Mum, how much she cherished her and she still looked at her like she was the only person in the room. It was beyond cute. "This is the best news ever, now you can finally call this place your home, not that it wasn't before anyway but now it'll be all official,"

"Thanks kiddo,"

"No, thank you," Debbie cut herself in, turning herself more to the blonde, her Mum now behind her more. She was glad for that, knowing how much she would probably embarrass at what she was about to say next. "Allie, you've changed so much around here, all of it for the better. I've never seen a light in my Mum's eyes before, I've never heard her laugh or never seen her smile the way she does with you. Every day you put her first, you make her feel like she's the most important person in your life and I can't tell you how much that means to me. She's behind me pulling that face isn't she?"

"A little yeah," Allie laughed, Bea quickly changing her facial expression before her Daughter turned her head and spotted it.

"I wasn't pulling any face," the redhead denied rather badly, causing the other two women to giggle, they knew different.

"And she is the most important person in my life," she continued, glancing to the redhead before looking back at the younger brunette. "You both are,"

"Deb, do me a favour will you? The top shelf over by my sketchbooks, there's a little box behind there. Can you bring it over please?"

"What is this?" The blonde wondered aloud, watching as her girlfriend placed the deep purple coloured velvet box in her hand which wasn't as steady as before. She was never really good at surprises, not that she had much experience.

"I got you something,"

"You didn't need to get me anything,"

"I wanted to. Now go on, open it," she nodded, encouraging her girlfriend to open the box which she did a few seconds later, producing the key she had cut for the house just last week. "It's yours. Welcome home, Alliecat,"

"Thank you. I love it," smiling, she blinked back the threatening happy tears and pulled the older woman towards her, lightly kissing her lips, fully aware that Debbie was still in the room. Keeping that in mind, she pulled back a lot quicker than she usually would have done, not wanting to make the young brunette uncomfortable in any way. Stroking her thumb across the redhead's left cheek, she found her voice again, this time a little quieter than before. "I love you beautiful girl,"

Debbie teased playfully, making gagging noises from across the room towards her Mum and the blonde. Joking aside, she couldn't of been happier. This was exactly what her Mum had wanted and despite her fears about asking Allie the question, Debbie knew there was no way the answer would have been no. Watching their adorable exchange, she decided to give them a little more privacy and crept off towards the kitchen to have some breakfast.

After a while a knock at the front door brought Allie out of her thoughts. With Bea in the shower and Debbie in her room, the blonde slowly pulled herself off the sofa and carefully headed down the hall. Opening the door, she was greeted by a suited, smiling man she hadn't seen before. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she prepared herself to be dragged into listening to him rattle on about whatever it was he was selling but instead, he surprised her totally.

"Are you Allie Novak?"

"Erm... Yeah," she stuttered, wondering how the hell he knew her name.

"Great. Special delivery for you," he beamed, producing a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Accepting them, she ran her fingers over the first few petals. "It looks like someone thinks a lot of you,"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Thank you,"

"Who was that?" Bea questioned, appearing halfway down the stairs. She'd just gotten out of the shower when she heard her girlfriend talking to a voice she didn't recognise. Rushing to the bedroom, she grabbed some shorts and a fresh t-shirt before she changed quickly.

"I love it when you act like you've no idea what's going on," Allie smirked, showing off the bouquet before heading into the kitchen to look for a vase. She'd never really been the flowers type but these were absolutely gorgeous and anything from her girlfriend was always going to be special. "These are beautiful, Bea. Thank you so much, you didn't have to,"

"I didn't," she said, confusion spread across her face. "They aren't from me,"

"They aren't?"

"Baby, I promise you, I didn't buy you the flowers,"

"Well someone did," she said. "And it wouldn't have been Franky or Bridget because they already bought me flowers when I was at the hospital,"

"There wasn't a card with these?"

"No, I couldn't see one," she replied, looking again to be sure. Noting a change on her girlfriend's face, she stopped. "What? Bea, what is it?"

"Come and sit down a minute,"

"Ok,"

"I love you," the redhead said, gently taking the blonde's hand in her own. Locking gazes, she carried on. "And I don't ever want to keep any secrets from you,"

"You're scaring me. Are you ok?"

"When you were asleep this morning, the police came over and they had some news for us," she took a breath, knowing how much the next part of what she had to say would worry the younger woman just like it had done to her. Squeezing her hand more, she spoke again. "It's Harry. He's... They told me he's escaped,"

"What?"

"They don't know how. Apparently it was last night and they wanted to tell me first thing. I haven't told Debbie yet, I don't know how to tell her and I don't want to scare her too,"

"His appeal hearing is next week,"

"Exactly. That's what scares me so much, he's risked everything. I think he's planning something, I really do," nodding towards the flowers on the side, she looked back at Allie, hating the look her face now showed. "I'd put my life on them being from him. He plays games, it's what he does and he's already started,"

"We should tell the police about them,"

"I'm going to call them now. Did you notice the delivery company that left them?"

"No, sorry I didn't,"

"It's ok. I'll tell them what I can,"

Ten minutes later, Bea arrived back into the front room after a quick chat with Jackson. Feeling relieved that Debbie would be staying at home today, she slipped under the red blanket on the sofa with her girlfriend who immediately cuddled up to her. Slipping her arm around the younger woman, she stroked her fingers through the blonde locks and silently debated with herself on how to tell her daughter. Last thing she wanted was to frighten her too but she had to know. Secrets were never good for anyone.

"Bea?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, gently lifting her head from her girlfriend's shoulder. "Is this why you asked me to move in?"

"What? No, of course not. I was going to ask you anyway, hence the reason I went and got another key," tracing her finger down the blonde's cheek, she ran her thumb over Allie's bottom lip. "I want you here, not because of him but I won't lie, it does make me feel a lot better knowing you're with me. He's capable of anything right now and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt again,"

"I won't. They'll find him and when they do, we won't ever need to worry about him again,"

"I hope you're right. I need to find a way to break it to Deb,"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you mind just giving us a few minutes on our own first?" She asked, Allie shaking her head. She understood and was happy to give her girlfriend some space with her daughter. "Thank you,"

"No need babe. I'll be right here if or when you need me,"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N - Honestly guys, the way you all big up this story on Twitter means so much. Fire Meet Gasoline, for me, is the greatest story I've ever had the pleasure of reading on here & it blows my mind this one even gets mentioned in the same breath. That's the biggest compliment for me, so yeah, thank you heaps. Here's chapter forty-four, I hope you enjoy it x**

Climbing the stairs, Bea crossed the hall and gently knocked twice on her daughter's bedroom door. Waiting for the young brunette's voice calling out, giving her the OK to enter, she pushed the door open, sticking her head in the room before Debbie invited her in properly. The younger woman sat up, turning her music down as her mum perched herself on the edge of her bed, she sensed something was on her mind and she wasn't entirely sure what. Considering just an hour ago both her Mum and Allie had happily told her about their plans for the blonde to move in permanently, she wasn't sure what would have happened to change the mood so quickly and hoped nothing bad was about to follow.

"If this is you coming to double check I'm ok about Allie moving in then you're totally wasting your time," she smiled, noticing only the sign of a brief one appearing across the redhead's face. Debbie was more than delighted that Allie was going to be moving in, cementing their relationship even further. This place had been her home for months anyway, as much as no one said it out loud it's what everyone thought. "You know how I feel about all that,"

"Yeah, of course I do. The mini fist pump and huge grin on your face earlier gave it away,"

"I told you she would say yes, didn't I?" She grinned smugly, happy she was proved right. There was never any shred of doubt in her mind. They belonged together and as Allie was here for more than half of a week most times anyway, it made perfect sense. Her Mum always missed the blonde terribly when she wasn't staying over and she was more than sure Allie had the same sort of feelings. Plus, she'd be off to university soon and beforehand she felt a little worried about leaving her Mum but now, with Allie there, she wouldn't have to worry about the redhead being on her own. "I'm so happy for you, the both of you. We should throw a party soon, welcome Allie home properly, well after this stupid appeal with Harry is over with,"

"Maybe, we could do,"

"It'll be wicked and she'd love that, not to mention the rest of the girls. With me off to uni soon, it makes leaving home a little bit easier knowing you have Allie here,"

"You worry too much about me, Deb,"

"You know what I mean. You've had to wait years to finally enjoy life. Of all the people to find me that night I ran away, I'm so glad it was her. Although, sometimes I look at you both and see you are totally perfect for each other, I think you would have found each other regardless of that night,"

"Yeah?" Bea smiled, her stomach doing somersaults. She'd be lying if she said that thought hadn't crossed her mind too. She was so incredibly lucky to have Allie in her life and there was no denying they fitted together perfectly, the redhead had never believed in all the soulmate stuff beforehand but maybe just maybe it was all true. Maybe Allie was always destined to find her and be with her.

"God yes," Debbie repeated, giggling at the near dreamy look spread across her Mum's face. "She's so madly in love with you, it's blatantly obvious to anyone who spends two seconds in her company,"

"Well, the feeling is very much mutual,"

"Again, blatantly obvious," she smirked, playfully hitting the redhead with the spare pillow, giggling when the redhead got the upper hand and overpowered her. After a few seconds of messing around, they both paused for breath, Debbie straightening out her messy hair.

"I did come up here for a reason," Bea admitted gently, Debbie sensing in her Mum's tone that it was in fact something serious. "I really don't want to keep any secrets from you, Deb,"

"Ok," she replied softly, sitting back down on the bed next to her Mum. "You're worrying me a little now, what's going on?"

"The police were here this morning, you and Allie were still asleep," she began, reaching out to clasp the brunette's hand. Taking a deep intake of breath to steady herself, she continued. "It was about Harry. He's... There's no easy way for me to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. They said he's escaped from the prison,"

"Are you serious?"

"I really wish I wasn't. Said it was last night, they don't know how, I'm not sure I even care how he wriggled himself out. I just know I want him back in there and fast. I know I should have told you sooner but I'm pretty certain he's the reason Allie got attacked too,"

"Wait, what?"

"Obviously not himself but he's capable of having someone out here to do his dirty work for him. What he did to her, that would have been payback for the visit. It all makes sense. Why would anyone do that to her? They didn't take anything and they could have but they just left her for dead. It was a message, from him to us. Nothing's been proved yet but the police are looking into it,"

"The slimy bastard," she cursed aloud, Bea allowing her that one. She was angry. They both were. "What's happening now?"

"They're out there looking for him," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "They said they could protect us until he's caught,"

"How are they gonna do that?"

"Have someone watch the house, day and night,"

"Prisoners in our own home,"

"That's what I said,"

"He would love that, wouldn't he? They can't follow us everywhere, all the time," she realised, her voice low and quiet. "Do you think he'd come here for us?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," she answered honestly, squeezing back the young brunette's hand. "He obviously doesn't care about the appeal hearing because he's thrown all that away after this. Listen Deb, I know you'll be scared but I promise you, I won't let him or anyone else hurt you, ok? I'd die before I let anyone touch you,"

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Bea insisted, tucking some of the brunette's hair behind her ear. Putting on the bravest of faces, she continued. "I've dealt with him before, I can do it again,"

"Mum, I don't want him anywhere near you ever again,"

"Please don't worry," she repeated again. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise,"

"You always say that,"

"And I mean it," she insisted, pulling the younger woman into a tight hug. "You're my baby and I'll protect you, no matter what,"

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Debbie spoke after a few prolonged seconds of silence. "I know it wouldn't have been easy,"

"I wasn't going to lie to you," she said. "You or Allie. You both deserve to know what's going on,"

"Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine, she's worried about you,"

"She always puts us before herself, doesn't she?" She smiled weakly, resting her head on her Mum's shoulder. "I'll be ok, I just wish he would disappear for good and leave us to get on with our lives,"

"Me too, kid,"

"I hate that he's still hanging over us, ruining everything,"

"Hey, he won't be ruining anything. The three of us together, we're stronger than him,"

It was late afternoon when the text came through to the blonde's mobile. Franky asking Allie if she was up for a couple of visitors in the shape of herself and Boomer. Needing some light conversation to keep her mind busy, she replied, letting them know it was ok to come over. Around twenty minutes later, they arrived in the tattooed brunette's car, neither of them picking up on the fact that Bea immediately locked the front door after they entered. With her girlfriend disappearing off into the kitchen with Franky, Allie wandered back into the lounge with Boomer following closely behind. She arrived with a box of gift wrapped chocolates and a get well soon card, signed by the rest of the girls.

"I didn't know what else to get you, I knew Franky had already got you flowers at the hospital and to be honest, I'm crap at buying them,"

"You really didn't have to get me anything," Allie was touched, the kind gesture from her friends really making her way more emotional. "Thanks Booms, I love the card, it's so sweet from all of you,"

"You're welcome. Liz sends her love by the way, she said she'll see you soon. You gave us quite a scare, I would have came to see you at the hospital but I thought you'd prefer the rest eh,"

"I pretty much slept most of my time in there, I hate hospitals they remind me of so much shit,"

"Yeah same. Do the police know anything yet?" She asked, Allie shaking her head in response to the question. She didn't like lying but didn't want to let slip about Harry without knowing if Bea wanted it out in the open. She was fairly certain her girlfriend was in the kitchen right now telling Franky but that was different. She basically told the tattooed brunette everything and always had done. "Whenever they find them, I swear I'm going to kick some fucking heads in,"

"Thanks Booms," she chuckled, the dark haired woman's protective trait shine through brightly. She loved that about Boomer, right from the first meeting, Allie could tell how fiercely loyal she was to her friends and now, she was included in that bracket. "I don't want you getting yourself in trouble over me though,"

"They deserve it for doing all this to you. How are you feeling?"

"I won't lie to you, I've been a lot better," she smiled, readjusting her seating position, wincing as the pain shooting through her body edged up a considerable notch. "Broken bones are no fun,"

"Do you want me to get Bea for you?"

"No, don't be silly. She'll be back in a minute I'm sure. Actually, she'll be in there telling Franky the good news, so I guess it's only fair I tell you,"

"Good news? We could really do with hearing some of that,"

"Bea asked me to move in and I said yes,"

"Awk wow blondie, that's friggin great news," Boomer gushed happily, being extra careful when she pulled the blonde into a warm hug. "Congrats eh, I'm mega pleased for both of you, Bea's like a whole new person with you around,"

"So everyone keeps telling me. All I've done for her, she's done for me too, trust me," Allie replied, gently drawing herself back from the typically mammoth embrace from the other woman. She was getting used to them. "I may need some help moving things from the flat, I'm pretty useless at the moment,"

"Just say when, we'll all help ya, no problem,"

"Thanks Booms, I'll pay you in shot form obviously," she added, readjusting the cushion behind her. "Anyway, enough about me for now. Franky was telling me the good news about your date. I'm really pleased things are going well for you,"

"Well, it's still really early days,"

"Yeah and he's already got the all important Doyle stamp of approval, so he's obviously doing something right. Franky doesn't just dish that out to anyone, especially so early and especially when it comes to you,"

"Normally she's told them to fuck off by now and they scarper off never to be seen again,"

"It's only because she loves you so much and she's super protective,"

"I know,"

"So, when do we get to meet him?"

"Soon," Boomer agreed. She really couldn't wait for the rest of her friends to meet the guy who had brought the constant smile to her face recently. "How does next weekend sound? He's got some work stuff coming up, so he's going to be pretty busy for the next few days,"

"Sounds great. I'll speak to Bea, we'll sort something out,"

Flicking on the kettle, settling about getting four mugs ready for three coffees and a tea, Bea had just finished telling the tattooed brunette about the good news she had to share. Deciding it was best to opt for the good stuff before the really not so good.

"Congratulations Red," she beamed, playfully slapping her friend on the back. "I knew you'd grow a set and finally ask her. I'm so fucking pleased for ya,"

"Thanks Franky, I blurted it out like a total arsehole and probably made a fool of myself but thankfully she said yes,"

"Come on. She was never going to say anything else. You and blondie playing house is quite possibly the cutest thing ever," she grinned, accepting the mug of coffee. She really did love seeing this side of her friend, she never thought she would and then the blonde came into her life as if from nowhere and everything had changed. "So, when you gonna christen every room in here?"

"Franky," Bea's eyes rolled. She shouldn't have even been surprised. "You're terrible,"

"What? It's the best way to make it official," she threw her head back laughing, quickly noting the redhead's cheeks colour up, the older woman doing almost everything possible to not make eye contact. "Wait, you two already have? Jesus, in here too? I never knew you had it in you but one thing is for sure, I'm never going to fucking look at that dining table the same way,"

"Probably best not look at anything in the lounge either then," she smirked, managing to grasp some confidence within her to hit back when her friend was least expecting it. It didn't happen very often but Bea was always proud of herself when she managed to make the tattooed brunette speechless. "You asked for that one, Doyle,"

"Yeah yeah,"

"There's something else I need to talk to you about actually," she took a sharp intake of breath, steadying herself for a moment or two. "This one ain't so good but I don't want to keep it from you of all people,"

"Ok, shoot," she replied, frowning a little in confusion.

"Harry,"

"What's the bastard done now?"

"Escaped," she answered straight away, watching the colour pretty much drain from her friend's face. "He's managed to get out, he's been out there somewhere since late last night,"

"You aren't serious?"

"It's not something I'd joke about,"

"No, I know Red, I'm sorry it's just... Fuck," she exhaled deeply. "Does Allie know about this?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to her. Debbie knows too,"

"Are they ok?"

"Under the circumstances, yeah,"

"And you?" She asked, the redhead shrugging her shoulders before giving a really poor performance making out she was fine. Franky, of course, knew a lot better than that. Red always did put on a front but just as good as she was at that, Franky was even better at seeing straight through it. "You can talk to me, you know that. Whatever you say to me in here, it goes no further,"

"My girlfriend has just agreed to move in with me, I should be bloomin' ecstatic and I am but... I don't know, it's just ... Him. I'm scared, Franky. I'm so fucking scared of what he might do to me, to Debs, to Allie,"

"Hey, come here," the younger woman soothed, pulling her friend into a comforting hug. "Everything is going to work out, I promise. Why don't you go away for a few days?"

"Trust me, I've thought about it," she murmured into her best friends shoulder. The thought had crossed her mind more than once today. Packing a bag and escaping had never seemed so appealing. "But I can't. Allie isn't feeling herself after all that's happened and Debs has her university open day this week. Running away lets him win and the way he's going, he'd probably manage to find us anyway,"

"Hang in there, ok?" Pulling the older woman back, she stroked some of the red curls from her face. "Everything will be back to how it should be soon and with any luck, we will never have to hear his name again. They'll get him and when they do, he's got no fucking chance of getting out of there,"

"I fucking hope so,"

"Me too, Red. It'll all be over soon,"

"Oi Doyle," Allie's voice appeared from the doorway, the blonde struggling into the kitchen, her arm clutching her side as she got closer to the pair. "Hands off my girl,"

"Sorry Novak, I didn't see you there,"

"Yeah, clearly," she threw back playfully, slipping her free arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"You should be resting," Bea noted, lightly leaving a kiss on the blonde's lips. "I was just about to bring you this,"

"Thank you. I came for my painkillers, that and Booms wanted me to tell you both to move your arses," she giggled, searching for her pills in the drawer before she took two with some water. "Oh and you've to remember the biscuits,"

"I've been thinking," Boomer announced as the other three women walked into the lounge, each carrying a mug, the redhead handing another over to her dark haired friend who had clearly been plotting in the short time she was left alone. "We should do drinks you know, to celebrate. Like not at the bar or anything, you should have a party here, welcome blondie properly,"

"Are we not a little old for house parties?" Bea frowned a little, not completely set on the idea.

"Ha, no you aren't," Franky interrupted before turning towards Boomer, knowing her other two friends had more serious matters in their minds, in the shape of one giant dickhead. She was certain neither of them would want to properly celebrate anything whilst he was on the loose. "Maybe something to think about when Allie fully recovers, huh Booms?"

"Yeah sure," she agreed, totally unaware of the real reasoning behind the delay. "Gives me time to think up all the fun drinking games,"

"Oi, I haven't agreed to this yet," Bea laughed.

"But you will," Allie whispered, tilting the redhead's gaze towards her own. "You know you'll give in eventually, you always do,"

"A party, that's really what you want?"

"I don't care," the blonde's voice was still a whisper, this time lower than the first. Nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck, she lightly kissed the same spot twice before resting her head. "All I care about is being here with you in our home,"

"I love how that sounds," she grinned, enjoying the feeling of the younger woman cuddling closer into her body. Not so long ago, Bea would have been terribly self conscious about showing so much affection to someone else but now she really didn't care. She was so in love she was sure she could scream in from the rooftops every single night until everyone heard her and everyone knew that Allie Novak was hers. "Our home, our home together,"

"What are you doing?" Allie quizzed with a gentle chuckle as her girlfriend continued repeating the words.

"A sexy woman that totally has my heart has agreed to move in with me and I just realised I get to wake up to her beautiful face every morning, I want to make sure it's not a dream,"

"It's definitely not a dream baby," leaning in, she softly kissed the redhead's lips, raising her middle finger to the tattooed brunette in the background who was predictably making gagging noises next to a giggling Boomer.

As much as they joked around at the display of affection they were witnessing, neither of them could have been happier for their best friend. If anyone deserved everything good in life it was Bea and Novak had more than proved herself since she confidently walked into the salon many months ago. Franky sussed the blonde straight away but told herself to keep a close eye on the younger woman, not willing to let anyone with the wrong intentions get close to the redhead. Last thing she wanted was Bea getting hurt again, she had been through more than enough thanks for that waste of space of an ex husband. Thankfully, blondie was the complete opposite in every single way.

"Do you think they even realise we're still here?" Boomer whispered towards the tattooed brunette, who chewed her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. She swore the blonde had had her lips attached to Bea's for the last two minutes without pausing much for breath.

"Nah, I think we faded into the background ages ago," she replied, pushing herself up from the sofa before collecting the four empty mugs from the table, handing two to Boomer. "Come help us make some more coffee and let's leave these two until they realise they actually need air to breathe,"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N- I'm not sure about this chapter, sort of adjusted little parts of it over last night and today but I want to try and update as regular as possible for you guys. The support you give this story is completely amazing, so thank you again for the recent comments. You guys rock! :) Here we go with the next chapter, the drama levels go up a notch or two..**

Turning over in the darkness that completely surrounded her, Bea spotted that the alarm clock on the side now read 3.18am. She sighed heavily. She had now been in bed for over two hours and had spent most of that time tossing and turning uncomfortably, unable to shut her mind off to allow her body some sleep. She was thankful it was different for the blonde laying next to her, Allie had pretty much managed to drift into a sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, although, Bea suspected that her girlfriend's dosage of painkillers certainly would have helped her into a steady slumber. She was pleased her girlfriend was sleeping, knowing and experiencing first hand that it was something that wasn't going to come easy under the current circumstances.

The last forty eight hours followed the same pattern. Bea hadn't been able to get too much sleep the night previous either and she accepted this was going to be a familiar routine until she heard some positive news about Harry and his whereabouts. So far, much to her distress, there had been absolutely nothing from the police. No leads, not even one hint of a sighting anywhere and that was making the redhead incredibly on edge. Throughout the day, she'd brave it out for the sake of Debbie and Allie but ultimately her guard slipped at these times and it had done again this evening.

"Hey," Allie hushed, Bea only realising the blonde was awake when she felt the softness of her thumb gently stroking across her cheek, rubbing the silent tears that had fallen. "Why are you crying?"

"I didn't know you were awake,"

"Only for a minute," she replied, shuffling her body closer to the older woman before she propped herself up on her elbow, not the easiest of tasks given her injuries but she managed. "You didn't answer my question, baby. What's wrong?"

"I just wish things were different," she confessed, a broken sob escaping her lips, paining the younger woman's heart. "I sometimes wonder what the hell you are doing with me,"

"I love you," Allie stated simply. She knew Bea was putting a front on the last few days, trying to be brave and strong for Debbie and herself but the last thing she wanted was Her girlfriend bottling things up. "That's why I'm here and that's why I'm never going anywhere either,"

"You've been dragged into so much mess, all my mess,"

"Bea, please don't cry," swooping down, she lightly kissed the older woman's lips. If there was one thing she hated more than anything else it was seeing her girlfriend so upset and all she wished she could do was take it all away and make things much better. "Your mess is my mess too, ok? We're in this together, we'll tackle everything together,"

"You don't think you deserve better than all this?"

"Now I know you're talking crazy. There's no one better than you, so please don't think that. I'm exactly where I want to be,"

"You are?"

"One hundred percent," Allie reassured, resting her head back on the pillow, taking a few seconds longer to get herself comfortable again. "I don't want to be anywhere else ever. Please don't think I deserve better than you, you're beautiful, you're everything I want and more,"

"I just hate that all this is happening, him being out there, it's turning me back into who I used to be. This pathetic, weak cow and that's the last thing I want you to see,"

"All I see when I look at you is this beautiful, brave, incredibly strong, amazing woman," Allie whispered, tracing her index finger down her lover's face. "All that, that's all I'm ever going to see when I look at you,"

"I'm so lucky to have you, Allie Novak,"

"Nonsense, we both know I'm the lucky one. I'm so so proud of you,"

"Thank you," she managed the weakest of smiles, closing her eyes shut as she felt Allie's thumb run across her bottom lip. If anything made her feel better about anything, it was the comfort of having the blonde close to her. Having her girlfriend here permanently still gave her butterflies. "I'm sorry I woke you,"

"I wish you had a lot sooner,"

"I don't like to bother you and you looked so peaceful,"

"Watching me sleep again, were you?" She teased, her fingers stroking up and down the older woman's forearm. She didn't continue again until her girlfriend's eyes flickered back open. "You don't need to put your brave face on all the time with me, you know? It's ok to feel whatever it is you're feeling, I'm here to listen, to be there for you,"

"I don't want you to worry about me,"

"I would anyway. I know you're scared and that's ok,"

"He's already got to you, hurt you,"

"And I'm still here, I'm still here with you so whatever it is he tried to do, he failed. I was thinking earlier, when this is all over, I'm taking you away for a few days,"

"You don't have to do that,"

"I want to. You deserve a break, a proper one and I've already been searching some places. I found this beautiful place down by the coast, it's not overly expensive but it's so perfect, so peaceful and it'll be great for us to unwind, have some time away from everything just the two of us,"

"But the salon,"

"I've already sorted the salon," the blonde revealed, explaining that she had exchanged some messages with Maxine the day before, who was more than happy to continue taking charge of the salon until however long she needed to. Despite knowing nothing about Harry's escape, she knew about the appeal and knew how much things had been getting on top of her friend. A change of scenery and a few peaceful, relaxing days away with her girlfriend was just what Bea needed. "I'm one step ahead. All I have to do is phone the reception and make a booking but I won't do that until you're ready. There's no rush,"

"Well, they do need to find him first,"

"They will sweetheart,"

"You're always taking such good care of me,"

"You're my girl, I'll always take care of you," she promised, losing her fingers in the softness of her girlfriend's red curls. "We'd have our own private balcony and hot tub so I guess you could say I'm being completely selfish really,"

"Yeah," she chuckled, capturing the blonde's bottom lip between her own. "I love you,"

"I love you too, don't forget it,"

"I won't,"

"I won't let you anyway," smirking slightly, she grabbed another kiss before she gently tugged the redhead closer, insisting that for once she accepts the role of the smaller spoon. It was usually the other way around, Bea loved enveloping the blonde in her arms as they drifted off together but tonight was going to be different. "I'm right here with you and I'll be right here in the morning when you wake up too,"

"Promise?"

"Double promise,"

The next morning Bea awoke to find Allie gazing at her from across the pillow, the blonde's fingers were subconsciously stroking circles on the redhead's toned stomach. She was off in her own little world and the older woman didn't want to interrupt straight away, so left it for a few seconds, taking in every feature of her girlfriend's face. She really was breathtaking, especially first thing in the morning which was no easy thing for anyone but Allie always managed it with such ease.

"You look so beautiful in the mornings," Bea thought out loud, reaching across to tuck some blonde locks of hair behind the younger woman's ear.

"Just in the mornings?" She feigned offence, giggling when her girlfriend tried to quickly backtrack on what she meant. "I'm joking baby,"

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, I wanted to leave you sleeping for as long as possible,"

"Thank you. Can I do you some breakfast? I can make up some pancakes for you and Deb, once she gets her lazy arse out of bed that is,"

"Sounds great. Franky said last night that she'd take me over to the flat later, so I can pick up some things and bring them here. There's not a lot really, I don't want to totally take over here,"

"Hey, this is as much your home as it is mine now," Bea explained. "You can bring as much as you want,"

"Thank you but there's not much I need really. All that's important is right here already anyway," she replied, sharing an equally beaming smile with the redhead. "I still can't believe this is going to be my home, my home with you,"

"I get all tingly when you say it out loud,"

"You... Are... So... Soppy... And... Cute," the blonde said between kisses, smiling against the softness of her girlfriend's lips. Things quickly went a little further than planned and before it carried on, Allie drew back and caught her breath. Her injuries were still pretty raw and Bea was wary of hurting the younger blonde, so since the attack they had tried and at times struggled to keep their hands to themselves. "So, I believe you promised me breakfast,"

"I did indeed, let's go then beautiful girl,"

Later that afternoon, after dropping Bridget off at her appointment in town, Franky made her way over to Bea's via a quick stop over at the salon to catch up with Maxine. Knowing just how much her best friend and the blonde were going through, the tattooed brunette wanted to lend a hand wherever possible and had discussed with Allie on how to try and lift the redhead's spirits. Admittedly, with everything going on that wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world but she had come up with the idea of helping Allie move her possessions from the flat as soon as possible. Having Allie officially moved in and settled was the one thing that the older woman had been looking forward to.

Parking up the car on the drive, she barely entered the house when Allie appeared, insisting the sooner they go, the sooner they'd be back. She wasn't completely comfortable about leaving Bea at home even with Debbie there too but the redhead insisted she'd be fine for an hour or so and assured her girlfriend out the door.

"You alright blondie?" Franky asked, wandering back into the front room of Allie's flat, where she stood over a couple of boxes, staring across by the window. "You haven't spoken much, it's not like you. Nothing more has happened has it?"

"What?" She snapped back to the present, turning to face the brunette. "No. No, nothing more has happened. There has been no trace, no sign of him. It's just a lot to deal with, I know how much stress it's putting on Bea and I feel so useless,"

"You aren't useless ya stupid sod," she added, the blonde giggling slightly. "That's the last thing Bea thinks, alright? You're great for her, the best actually so I don't want to hear anymore silly chat, ok?"

"Yeah ok,"

"Good. Now we can get on to a really important matter," she smirked, dropping the set of bright pink fluffy handcuffs in front of their faces. "I found them at the back of your drawer. Something you want to tell me?"

"They were a mock present a few years ago," she answered, rolling her eyes. Trust Franky, of all people, to come across them. "And no, I have never used them before you even ask,"

"Ah come on, now you're just disappointing me Novak,"

"Piss off,"

"So, question is... Rubbish bag or in your bag to take home?" Wiggling her eyebrows, she grinned rather mischievously. Deciding to have a little fun of her own, Allie took them from her friend and slipped them into her bag before zipping it shut. "I fucking knew it, you little minx. Red is going to be so stoked when she sees them,"

"You are aware that's your very best friend you're talking about, right?"

"She's heard me say worse, a lot worse,"

"I'm sure she has. I'm telling you, I've no idea how Bridget puts up with you,"

"My irresistible charm and hot body obviously,"

"Sure. She has the patience of a saint," Allie chuckled, throwing an empty bag in the tattooed brunette's direction, the other woman catching it impressively. "There's some things in the bathroom, if you wouldn't mind packing them up for me,"

"Yeah, no worries,"

"This room looks massive without all my things," she realised, glancing across the front room. She really loved this was the first time she ever felt at home and at ease anywhere but the reason she was leaving it all behind was a really good one.

"Do you want me to give you a minute?"

"Nah, it's alright. I want to go home," she finished, a smile curving her lips. "It feels so good saying that,"

"It sounds really good too,"

With Allie off to collect her things from the flat with Franky's help, Bea grabbed her pencils and sketchbook before she settled in the er starting a new piece on a fresh sheet, she paid close attention to the pencil tracing over the white canvas before the loud ringing from the phone snapped her out of her artistic thoughts. Placing the book down, she reached across, pulling the phone to her ear. The voice on the other end didn't come, so after a few seconds, Bea shrugged and placed the phone back. She barely had time to pick up her sketchbook before the phone rang again. The same thing happened again, so when the phone dared to ring for a third time, the redhead's anger shone through.

"Whoever this is, you've clearly got the wrong number so stop calling every two fucking minutes," she cursed aloud, her frustrations getting the better of her. "Please don't call this number again,"

"And where would be the fun in that?" The voice came through the line, sending an immediate chill through Bea's body. She reached across, steadying herself against the dining room table, certain that if she didn't she would have more than likely have been on her arse right now. No matter how long it had been, she'd never forget how the tone of his voice made her shudder with fear. "It's not very nice of you to hang up on me is it? I would say it would be extremely wise of you not to make the same mistake again,"

"Drop dead Harry, whatever you've got to say, I don't want to hear it,"

"I have your friend here, the hot tattooed one," he said, Bea not having the time to register what was being said before he spoke again. "Oh and how could I forget your cheap, little blonde slut?"

"You're fucking lying," Bea gritted her teeth, her fist clenching tight on her knee.

"See that's the thing Bea, I'm really not," he spoke. "I followed the pair of them across town, Franky playing cab driver, it looked real cosy,"

"This has nothing to do with them," Bea stressed, attempting to keep her voice as thick and straight as possible. As much as she wanted to scream, yell every single feeling and thought that entered her head she didn't. She was still trying to suss out whether or not he was telling the truth. "This is between me and you, it's not about Allie or Franky,"

"It's about whatever I say it's about," he growled aggressively, his tone of voice sending a shudder through the redhead's body. "I hold the cards Bea, remember that, I always hold all the cards,"

"What is it you want?"

"To see Debbie,"

"That's not going to happen, no way," she replied straight away, there was no way she was going to put her daughter in the firing line and she was quite certain the young brunette wouldn't want to be anywhere near him anyway. "She's not even here anyway,"

"Don't fucking lie to me, you bitch. Do you want me to hurt them because that's exactly what's going to happen," his voice grew louder, his aggression lacing his accent more and more. "I'd start with that little blonde whore of yours,"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that,"

"I've got to hand it to you, Bea... She's fuckable,"

"If you touch her, I swear to god," She choked, her breath hitching in her throat at the thought of her girlfriend being anywhere near him. "I will fucking kill you,"

"Do you reckon?" He laughed that unbearable laugh she recalled from years hated it now just as much as she did back then. Smug bastard.

"Tell me where you are,"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? That's not how this is going to work,"

"Debbie won't want to see you, you know this Harry,"

"I'm not talking about Deb. I'm talking about you," he added, the phone line going quiet for a few seconds longer than Bea liked. "Any funny business, any police and you won't see your blonde princess again, you understand? Bea, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I get it. Now please, tell me where you are,"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N- So sorry to leave you hanging on that cliffhanger for a good few days, I had this chapter sort of written up but had changed it a little since then because I was a little torn in where to take it but I've since split it into two. As always, thank you for the support and the kind words you each leave for this story, not only here but Twitter too. It doesn't go unnoticed and you guys are the reason I keep writing, so thank you heaps and much love to you all :) x**

Bea's head was spinning, her heart was racing and the urge to throw up was almost overpowering her but she still madly raced around the front room in search for her car keys. Harry hadn't answered her, predictably enough, he stayed quiet on the other end of the line for a good few seconds longer than needed, knowing exactly how much he'd got his ex wife into a state. She was stressed, scared and her frustrations were audible to him which she absolutely hated. Like he told her all so proudly, he held the cards, he made the decisions and he was in control just like he loved to be.

He'd been hiding out in an old abandoned warehouse for the last forty eight hours, using his contacts on the outside for supplies, he managed to get his hands on a mobile phone a good few hours later. His plan from the beginning was to contact Bea but he'd held off for a little longer than he first thought, a few other things taking immediate priority at the time. The first couple of calls, he stayed eerily silent, opting to mess around and basically torment the redhead a little, the way he saw it, he may as well have got a little enjoyment out of things first.

Throwing the cushions around from the sofa, Bea finally found the keys down the side and took a heavy breath before reaching straight for the house phone. Harry was muttering something down the phone, more threats and more shit but the redhead stayed focused as she quickly dialled her girlfriend's number. Her frustrations almost spilled out vocally as Allie's phone went straight to voicemail and the unbearable, gut wrenching thought of Harry really having the blonde and Franky with him had started sinking in to the pit of her stomach. All she wanted, all she prayed for was Allie's sweet tone of voice answering and instead she got the stupid monotone of a woman's voice apologising for not being able to connect the call.

"Bea, are you fucking listening to me?"

"Of course I'm listening to you," she answered, grabbing her shoes from the hallway. "But you haven't answered my question, Harry,"

"I won't, not yet. I just told you not to come here empty handed," his voice was still loud in Bea's ear as he continued with his demands. "I need to get out of here, I need to get as far away from here as possible because I can't go back to prison but I can't go anywhere without money,"

"The police are all over the place looking for you, there's no way you will be able to skip town,"

"I can and I will," he barked loud, she definitely remembered that particular strong, menacing tone of his voice and it sent an unwelcoming shudder through her whole body. "So long as you don't do anything stupid like call the police or even dare bring them with you,"

"Harry,"

"Because you know exactly what that will mean for your precious girlfriend and Franky, right?"

"Ok," Bea agreed, swallowing down the nervous lump that had appeared in the back of her throat. She was really trying so hard to keep her fear and nervousness under wraps, knowing that he would only use it as ammunition anyway. He already had the upper hand and she was determined not to give him anything else. "I can get you some money from the salon but that's all I can get,"

"How much are we talking?"

"I dunno, a few thousand maybe," she offered. "I've never kept a lot of money at the salon, I'll have to clear out the safe,"

"That'll have to do," he replied, his voice dropping quieter again, she could hear him mutter something in the background, like he was talking to someone else.

"Let me speak to Allie,"

"No chance, that's not part of any deal we're making,"

"Harry please,"

"You've got half an hour," he interrupted, checking his watch. "Half an hour to get here with the money or you'll regret not moving faster for the rest of your life,"

"Where are you?" She repeated, sure that she had now asked that question more than a handful of times.

"The old abandoned warehouses down by the docks," he spoke, Bea already sprinting as fast as she could up the stairs, towards Debbie's bedroom. "Once you're here, call this number back and I'll instruct you from there, got it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good. The clock is ticking Bea, don't be late,"

Cutting off the call, an audible sob immediately left the redhead's mouth, clasping her hand over it, she took a deep breath and composed herself before she entered her daughter's bedroom. Debbie wasn't used to her Mum walking straight into her room without knocking first and the look on her face made her worried, reaching across, she immediately turned her music off and crossed the floor towards her.

"What's happened?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain things properly so just listen," she began, attempting to steady her already wavering voice. Cupping the young brunette's face in her hands, she continued. "I need to go out, ok? It's Harry, he says he's got Allie and Franky,"

"What?"

"Debbie please just listen to me," she pleaded. "I can't get through to either of their phones, I really think he's got to them and if I don't go with money, he's going to hurt them,"

"Mum," she steadied herself, grabbing hold of her Mum's hands. "Call the police,"

"He'll hurt them if I do that, he'll hurt Allie again and I can't afford to take that chance,"

"What if he hurts you?"

"He won't," Bea insisted, well aware that time was ticking away. "I won't let him hurt me, I swear. Listen, I need to go but please keep the door locked, ok? Don't answer it to anybody and stay right here. Promise me, Deb,"

"I promise," she added reluctantly, squeezing her Mum's hands tighter. "Please be careful,"

"I will. Everything is going to be ok," she said, almost as if to convince herself more than anyone else. "I'm going to bring Allie back here with us, where she belongs and everything will be fine,"

"I hope so,"

"It will be,"

"I love you,"

With Debbie's three words the last words ringing in her ear, Bea rushed back downstairs out the front door and into the car before she sped off in the direction of the salon. How she made it there without being caught for speeding was beyond her, she really did have her foot down all the way across town but a fine was the very least of her worries. Thankfully, the traffic was a little less manic at this hour and after clearing the contents of the office safe, the redhead locked up and quickly turned her car to head towards the docks.

Slamming the brakes as she reached her destination, Bea grabbed her phone and dialled the last number on her call list. It only rang for a few seconds before Harry answered much to her relief. The sooner this was all dealt with, the better and all she wanted was to see her girlfriend and see that she was ok.

"I've got your money,"

"You made it," he said, she knew he had that stupid cocky smirk all over his face despite the fact she couldn't see him and she wished she could wipe it from him. "With a few minutes to spare too, I'm impressed Bea. You moved fast,"

"It wasn't easy,"

"There's no fun in making things easy,"

"That's enough now, Harry. I've brought what you asked, now tell me where you are,"

Following his instruction, she headed down the dock, turning the left corner before she entered the empty building ahead of her. It was dark, quiet, far too quiet for the redhead's liking and it was making her feel even more uneasy. All she wanted was to see Allie's face, hear her voice even. Staying alert, Bea headed towards the back of the warehouse, Harry still in her ear before he cut the call.

"There she is," his voice echoed from behind her, making Bea jump slightly before she spun around, facing the man that caused her so much pain, emotionally and physically.

The sight of him suddenly there in front of her was forcing her stomach to tell her brain that she wanted to hurl. He hadn't changed all that much. He was bigger, obviously he had been using his free time in prison to work out, not that it had seemed to scare anyone off, the scar on his face and deep purple bruising under his right eye showing that he'd obviously been roughed up on more than one occasion. Being smart in the mouth had done him no favours behind bars and Bea was glad for it. Happy that he'd suffered, that was the very least he deserved after everything.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Don't you ever get tired of playing games?" She asked, annoyance showing. "Allie and Franky. Where are they?"

"I've no idea," he shrugged, stepping forward making himself more visible. "Last I saw they went into Allie's flat together earlier this afternoon. I know I've thought a lot of things about Doyle in the past but I never thought she'd be the type to pay for it,"

"You didn't have them,"

"Of course I fucking didn't but I had to get you here somehow and I knew if I dangled your little whore in front of you, you wouldn't be able to resist the chance to be her superhero," he laughed, Bea clenching her jaw tightly. "It was all too easy really,"

"You fucking bastard,"

"God, I have missed that," he smirked, that cocky sure of himself smirk. "You've got a bit more fire about you these days, Bea. Blondie must be doing a lot for you,"

"She is," Bea snapped back. "Allie's the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

"I was shocked when she told me she had been fucking you for months, I didn't know you had it in you,"

"It's not like that,"

"Yeah well, I was also surprised to hear you had hooked up with some junkie street whore. I thought your standards were a lot higher,"

"Anyone is an upgrade on you," Bea sneered, her heart racing but she was doing great to keep herself calm on the surface.

"I have to hand it to her, she had balls to come visit me, warn me off, it was impressive," he started, pacing back and forth. "After that, I did some digging and I found out all about her. How she used to live on the street, hooked on drugs, selling herself in order to pay for her next fix. I'm disappointed you've let someone like that near Debbie,"

"Debbie adores Allie," she told him with the hint of a smirk across her lips, he wasn't going to like this part in the slightest. "She's already said Allie is like the second parent she never had, they've bonded and no one will break that,"

"And Debs knows all about Allie's sordid little past?" He probed, Bea staying silent instead of answering his questioning. "Does she know about the drugs? About the fact she used to sell herself on the streets,"

"It wouldn't change anything between them, Allie isn't that person anymore,"

"For someone saying that, you do seem a little worried over there Bea. What's wrong? You worried I could ruin everything by revealing what a cheap little slut blondie is?"

"Stop. Fucking stop talking about her like that," she gritted through her teeth, almost surprising herself with the strength in her voice. He could do anything, say anything about her but bad mouthing the blonde was a big no go.

"So protective, it's heart warming. Now you're here, we can finally get down to business,"

"The money is all there," she added, throwing the bag of cash at his feet. Bea didn't care about the money, if he took it, it meant he would leave and she could get back to Allie which is exactly where she wanted to be right now. "That's what you wanted isn't it? It's all I could get at such short notice but it's enough to see you out of here so take it and go,"

"Nah," he pondered, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not even sure I want that money anymore,"

"You said yourself you can't go anywhere without it,"

"That doesn't matter anymore. I've changed my mind, what I want, it's right here staring me in the face," that menacing tone, she'd heard before, more than once, sometimes more than once in a single night. As he stepped forward, Bea consciously stepped back attempting to keep distance between them. "Revenge for what you did to me,"

"For what I did to you?" She snorted. He really was unbelievable. Same old hard done to Harry, everything was always someone else's fault. "You're even more messed up than I thought,"

"Prison will do that to you," he continued, raising his hand to his cheek. "You see this scar, one of the guys didn't take too kindly to the stories he'd heard about me. The black eye, that happened two weeks ago and it was just because he felt like it,"

"Yeah? That's exactly what you did to me for years,"

"Anything I did to you, you deserved it. You were supposed to be my Wife,"

"And I was," Bea hit back, her voice ragged, her breathing heavier as she felt him closing in. This used to be the part where she'd clench her eyes shut tight and let it all happen, unable to gain the strength needed to fight back but now things were different and there was no way she was going to just accept whatever he threw at her. "Get the fuck away from me. I'll call the police and you'll be straight back there to rot this time,"

"There's no fucking way I'm going back in there," he warned, suddenly lunging forward he overpowered the redhead, grasping her mobile from her hands before he dropped it to the floor, stamping on it twice for good measure, smiling as it shattered into pieces beneath his foot. "It seems like you're all out of options now,"

Pacing her bedroom floor back and forth, Debbie couldn't settle. Clutching her mobile phone between her hands, she debated calling the police and got as far as dialling the number before she stopped. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she went ahead without her Mum's say so and Harry hurt Allie as a result. She hated how in control of the situation he was, he was capable of anything and Debbie just hoped and prayed her Mum knew what she was doing, that she would be able to deal with this and fix things. If anyone could do it, her Mum could.

Walking back and forth was driving the young brunette mad and was doing nothing but make her all the more nervous, so she forced herself to sit back down. Still fidgeting, she snapped out of her thoughts when her mobile tone blared out through the room. It seemed a lot louder than usual and when she saw the blonde's name flash up on the screen, the younger woman stood straight to her feet, answering the call immediately.

"Allie,"

"Hey Deb," Allie's voice came through instantly. "I can't get hold of your Mum, so I'm calling you to ask if she needs anything from the store. Franky is going anyway so I can pick up some stuff before I come back home,"

"What? You're going to the store?" She spoke slowly, her brain trying to process everything happening around her. "Are you both ok? Where have you been?"

"At the flat silly," she chuckled. "To pick up my things for moving in, remember? Debs, is everything alright? What's going on?"

"You need to phone the police. Allie, you need to call them right now,"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Harry," she stressed, rubbing her forehead. She felt sick and she was pretty sure the blonde was about to experience the same feeling of nausea when she finished what she was about to say. "He got in contact with Mum earlier when you left, said he had you and Franky and that she was to go meet him with money or he'd hurt the both of you. She couldn't get hold of you both, so thought it was true and now,"

"He's got her?" Allie panicked, grabbing a hold of the tattooed brunette's arm in a panic. Franky immediately pulled off the road, stopping in the side lane as the blonde continued hurriedly. "Debs, slow down. Can you remember if she said where she was to go? Can you remember anything?"

"Erm, I don't know, I don't remember... I think she said something about the docks but I can't be sure,"

"I'm going straight there now," she added, quickly repeating the destination to Franky who spun the car around in a rapid motion before speeding off down the road. "Deb, listen to me, I promise I'll get to her,"

"But what if,"

"Don't do that," the blonde interrupted, reassuring the young brunette. "I promised and I've never broken a promise to you have I?"

"No,"

"So, I'm not about to start now,"

"Allie please be careful," Debbie pleaded, her eyes threatening to spill the tears she'd been holding back. "I'm really scared,"

"I know you are, kiddo," she whispered low, hating the fact she couldn't put her arms around the young girl she thought of as her own. She was scared too but her adrenaline that was pumping throughout her body was seeing her through at the moment and she knew she had to be strong if she was going to take Harry on face to face. It was going to be a whole different scenario from the relative safety of the prison visitor room. "I'll do anything to protect your Mum, ok? Sit tight, stay at home and keep the doors locked, I promise I'll call you back as soon as I can,"

"Please do. I love you,"

"I love you too, kid," removing the phone from her ear, Allie cut the call, turning to Franky as the tattooed brunette concentrated on the road ahead. "If he's hurt her, I swear to god,"

"Let's not start thinking like that blondie, we don't know anything yet,"

"He's a fucking psycho, this was his plan all along, to escape prison and hurt her or worse," she stressed, her stomach behaving like a washing machine. "This is all my fault because I went to see him, I'll never be able to live with myself if he's hurt her again,"

"Novak, take a breath alright?" Franky replied, raising her voice to get through to the blonde. She understood her friends frustrations, her worry and stress because she was feeling it all too but right now all this wasn't helping anyone. Five minutes later, she raced her car into the empty docks, a mixture of relief and worry rushing through her as she spotted Bea's car further down the road. Slamming on the brakes, she reached across and stopped the blonde rushing out of the passenger seat. "Wait,"

"What the fuck for? He's got Bea in there, I'm not waiting for anything Franky now let me go,"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N - So sorry to keep you all waiting (again) I intended to post this at the weekend but I ended up having an unplanned night out and really suffered for it afterwards. Plus, writers block has had me gripped for a few days and this was a bit of a struggle but finally here we are. Chapter 47;**

The last thing Allie was prepared to do was waste anymore time. Her stomach was already churning like it never had done before, the thought of her girlfriend coming to any harm because of her violent, unpredictable ex husband was making her feel extremely sick and uneasy. She just knew how terrified and alone the redhead would be feeling and she couldn't stand it. She told herself silently that she had to try and remain as calm as possible, knowing that flying off the handle without thinking probably wasn't the best option. All she wanted, so desperately, was to get Bea to safety but the possibility of arriving too late was scarily near the forefront of her mind and she couldn't shake it.

From the minute Debbie got her on the phone, filling her in on what she knew, the blonde quietly pointed the finger of blame at herself. She hadn't said as much to Debbie but Allie knew this was all happening on the back of her decision to go to the prison and face him. Harry was due his appeal hearing in the next day or two and as much as Allie was wary of it, she inwardly believed he stood absolutely no chance of having his sentence cut short. The fact he was even bothering with such an appeal was laughable in itself and the fact he'd escaped, showed that he had finally mustered enough up in his tiny brain to realise the same thing. She hadn't shared those thoughts with her girlfriend, not wanting to build any hopes up but quietly she was confident and that's what made her snap judgement and decision to meet Harry all the more stupid. All she did was anger him, unsettle him and set him on a mission to gain revenge, a mission he was well and truly tackling head on.

Shrugging Franky's hand from her shoulder, the blonde slipped out of her seatbelt, opened the passenger side door and began making her way down the docks towards the abandoned buildings.

"Novak, wait up," Franky yelled, grabbing the keys from the ignition, she started making a chase on her fast moving friend. She had no idea Allie could run so fast and surprisingly she struggled to catch up with the younger woman at first, relieved when she finally did so. Taking a second, she puffed her cheeks, pushing the hair from her face. "Fucking hell blondie, I had no idea you could take off like that. A little more warning next time, alright?"

"Sorry. I just want Bea, that's all I want,"

"I know you do but,"

"Please don't waste your time or mine by trying to stop me," she added, taking a look around at her surroundings before she started moving again, towards the building she guessed from two was where he would have taken her. "I can't believe you would even attempt to talk me out of this. If this was Bridget, you know it would be the same for you,"

"I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, blondie," Franky replied quickly. She wanted to get to her friend just as much and if it meant inflicting serious pain to Harry in the process then all the better. "And if it was Gidge in there then you're right but you can't just rush in there all guns blazing,"

"What?"

"I know him and he'll be ready for that, trust me,"

"How do you even kn,"

"I just do," she said, sure that Harry had more than likely prepared himself for every possible situation. "You can't walk straight into his little trap,"

"It's all a bit late for that don't you think?" Allie asked, her tone a lot sharper than it was before. She didn't mean to snap but the pressure was getting to her. All this, standing here chatting, was just wasting time, precious time. "Franky, he's got her in there somewhere and I can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to her because of me, because of what I did. I would never be able to forgive myself,"

"What do you mean, what you,"

"Visiting him," the blonde interrupted. "I should have just listened to you, none of this would have happened, none of this would be happening now. I basically spurred him on, gave him the encouragement to prove me wrong when I said he wouldn't ever get near us,"

"Hey, don't go thinking like that," The tattooed brunette demanded, placing her hands reassuringly on the younger woman's shoulders. "This isn't your fault. He was locked up and he still managed to somehow get to you, he's got contacts, someone is helping him and the police are going to find him too,"

"Right now, I don't care who did this to me," she sighed, the stress of the whole situation weighing heavy on her shoulders. "I don't care about anything except making sure Bea is safe and all we're doing out here is wasting time. If he's touched her, I'll fucking kill him Franky, I swear,"

"And I'll be right there with you," she promised, swallowing heavy afterwards. "You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you to take on that bastard alone,"

They entered the building together, the door slamming shut behind the tattooed brunette who stayed practically glued to Allie's side and had swore not to leave it. It was dark, quiet and on the face of it, you'd have absolutely no idea that anyone was here at all. Allie's mind had fully gone into overdrive, the adrenaline was pumping around her whole body as she walked further inside. Looking around, they were seeing nothing and the panic in the younger woman's chest was rising all the time with the lack of her girlfriend's presence. All she wanted was to see her, see with her own eyes that she was ok and work out how to wrestle back the control that Harry had a firm two handed grip on.

"This is hopeless, she isn't here,"

"No, she will be," Franky was certain of it and after a few seconds, she reached round to her back pocket, pulling her mobile out. "I know she's here,"

"What are you doing?"

"He's playing games with us and I'm not just going to stand here and let him,"

"You can't call the police," the blonde explained, reaching across to swipe the phone from her friends hands. "Debbie told me he told Bea there wasn't to be any police or someone gets hurt or worse,"

"We need to cover ourselves, if they know he's here, they'll,"

"No. I can't take the risk and I won't have you doing it either,"

"Allie,"

"I don't like this shit anymore than you but he's calling the shots, that's just the way it is until I get Bea back safe and by my side,"

Hearing applause from behind them both, both women spun around quickly just in time for Harry to make himself seen, appearing from behind two large old wooden crates. Just the sight of him made Allie's temper flare, she wanted to go straight across to him and introduce his smug, pathetic face to her fists but she didn't. There was still no sign of Bea and until she saw her girlfriend and knew exactly what she was dealing with then she had to stay focused and not completely lose her shit, however much she wanted to.

"Ladies, how nice of you to join us," he smirked, folding his arms firmly across his chest. He had guessed if he played things correctly then there was a high chance of the blonde of brunette would come running and that's exactly what had happened much to his delight. Three for the price of one. It had all worked out perfectly. "I guess now the party can really begin,"

"Where is she?" Allie growled, completely ignoring his cocky attitude and smirk to match. "I want to see her,"

"Patience princess,"

"If you've hurt her, if you've touched her, I swear to god,"

"Oh relax," he laughed, further annoying the blonde who was about to make a stride forward before she felt Franky's hand on her arm, stopping her suddenly. Harry noticed and turned his attentions to the brunette who was firmly staring straight through him. He remembered that glare. "Doyle, it's nice to see you again,"

"The feeling isn't mutual," she replied, tugging her friend further back before she took the step forward. She had dealt with Harry before and had even faced up to him in the past. He was completely drunk and his leering and snide comments hadn't gone unnoticed to the brunette who was pushed straight to the point of totally losing her shit. Six and a bit months later, he was arrested and charged for all he'd done to her best friend. "You haven't changed a bit,"

"On the face of it, neither have you,"

"I've changed plenty," she answered, glancing over his shoulder in an attempt to see any trace of where her friend may be. "We want to see Bea,"

"You're done chatting already? I was looking forward to catching up,"

"I've got nothing to say to you," the brunette continued. "And neither has Allie, so let us see that Bea is actually here and you aren't lying through your teeth,"

"You could seriously hurt a man's feelings you know, Doyle," he joked, rolling his eyes when he got zero response from either women. Confirming that he did have his ex wife with him, he disappeared for a few seconds, going off behind the large wooden crates before he reappeared with Bea by his side, he had a firm grip on her upper arm, pulling her close for a second before he shoved her to the floor.

Her hands were cable tied, there was a silver strip of tape covering her mouth and as she crashed to the floor in a heap, she attempted to cry out. Allie spotted the blood first, drying up on the side of her girlfriend's forehead, whatever had happened it was clear Harry was the culprit and the anger that had been bubbling under the surface was seriously close to pouring out. Above anger, she was really worried for the older woman though and right now that was her prime concern.

"Bea," she gasped, pushing from behind Franky towards her girlfriend. "I'm here, I'm right here,"

"Don't even think about it blondie," he snarled, stopping the blonde from immediately rushing to Bea's aid. Knowing they were together was one thing but Harry didn't want to see it too and he hadn't planned to either. "You just stay right where you are and don't come any closer, I mean it. I've seen enough of you two pawing at each other lately,"

"You've been watching us?"

"I have. I saw you both yesterday, almost made me want to hurl out my breakfast,"

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Franky gritted through her teeth. "You cowardly bastard,"

"It's barely a scratch and it was just an accident," he offered, smiling as that only further angered Allie. It was proving to be a lot easier to get under her skin than he originally thought. He had prepared himself to really work at it but so far he wasn't really needing to. "You're quite the little firecracker, Novak. I can see what the attraction is Bea and the fact she doesn't charge you is one big bonus,"

"Does it make you feel good?" Allie pressed, once again choosing to ignore his predictable comments about her past. "Throwing your weight around, hitting and bullying women... You reckon that makes you tough?"

"Out of interest, how much was the going rate for you?" He kept at it, kept probing and pushing hoping to get what he was looking for. "I've got some money in my pocket and a lot more that Bea brought with her, I doubt you were that expensive though,"

"Drop dead,"

"Oh come on," he chuckled. "I'm just getting warmed up," crouching to his knees next to the redhead, he roughly grabbed her face with his hand. "Aren't I Bea?"

"Leave her alone,"

"Fuck sake, Harry. What's the plan here? You going to keep us locked up here forever?" Franky questioned, desperate to go across and help her friend on the floor. Allie was even more desperate and the tattooed brunette could see how much this was killing her. Several times, the younger woman tried to go toe to toe with Harry but Franky knew that inside, she would barely be keeping it together. "What is it that you want? Because if it's more money, I can get it,"

"I don't care about the money, not anymore. That was just a ploy to get Bea here, I knew it wouldn't be long before you both followed," he snarled, pushing himself to his feet again leaving the redhead on the floor still. "I want payback,"

"Payback?"

"I've spent years rotting in that fucking prison,"

"Yeah and you deserved every single day of it,"

"I'm warning you,"

"Go on then Harry," Allie taunted bravely, ignoring the glare from Franky and the panicked look spread across her girlfriend's face. As hard as it was, she was really trying hard not to make eye contact with Bea. Holding her arms out, she took a breath before continuing. "Warn me, come on,"

"Shut the fuck up,"

Quickly stepping forward, neither Franky or Allie herself had time to react to the fist Harry had thrown in the blonde's direction. Catching her clean on the cheek, the younger woman stumbled back whilst a chorus of yelling from Franky and struggling cries from the redhead filled the air. Bea clenched her eyes shut tight, the pain and horror of watching her girlfriend take a hit all too heart wrenching. She'd been on the end of that fist so many times, she knew exactly what it felt like and right now she was completely helpless and hated every moment. She felt the tears slip down her cheeks but with her hands tied, she couldn't brush them clear.

"You fucking animal," Franky raised her voice, her words echoing around the building as she moved straight away to check on Allie. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," she winced, wiping the blood from her lip with the back of her hand.

"That's it. We're calling the police now,"

"No. You can't,"

"No Allie, fuck this shit," Franky added, helping her friend back to her feet as Harry prowled back and forth next to Bea behind them. "Let me call them, we need to,"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Doyle," he warned, pulling his ex wife close to him after a few seconds. Spinning her around, he tugged the redhead towards his chest before he reached around and quickly hauled the tape from her mouth, causing her to cry out.

"Bea," Allie cried out, almost forgetting everything to rush over to where she was needed most. "Everything is going to be ok, I promise. I'm going to fix this,"

"Allie," she struggled out, her voice hoarse. All she wanted was to feel the safety and comfort of the younger woman's embrace and despite only being a few yards from her, the redhead knew she was a million miles from where she wanted to be. Feeling Harry apply pressure to her lower back, she took a sharp intake of breath, locking her gaze with the blonde's again. "I love you and I'm so sorry you've been dragged into all this mess,"

"I've told you before," she began, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's. "I'm with you through everything, I always will be,"

"How very touching," Harry remarked sarcastically, his grip still tight on the redhead's arm. It was clear they loved each other but seeing it for himself was only swinging his mood and temper closer to breaking point. Leaning in close, he pressed his lips to Bea's ear. "Does she taste as sweet as she behaves?"

"Fuck off," Bea snapped back, the pressure on her back increasing.

"Harry just take the money and fuck off, make a run for it. If you go now you could make it out of here, you could go anywhere,"

"I'm not interested anymore, I want to be right here," he replied, looking between the three women before he settled on the brunette. His history with Franky had always been the same, they hated each other and nothing had changed. "I almost forgot to tell you, I saw you yesterday, shamefully all over your girlfriend in the park. I've got to hand it to you Franky, she's hot. I bet she has plenty of experience, being the older woman,"

"Don't talk about her,"

"It would be a real shame if she was to get sucked into all this too,"

"I'll kill ya," she warned, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist. "If you've touched her, I'll fucking kill ya,"

"You can do better than that, she's the love of your life, right?" He smirked, continuing to push any buttons he could. Feeling her anger levels rise as he continued to taunt her, Franky launched herself forward without warning. Harry managing to dodge the tattooed brunette's flying fists with Bea still at the front of him, almost like this human shield. "Now that was a bit of a silly mistake,"

"Fuck you," she spat, looking towards the blonde. "This has gone on long enough, I'm calling the police,"

"Uh huh, trust me, you really don't want to be doing that," he repeated, his voice growing louder in the redhead's ear as he spoke again. "Tell her Bea,"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell them," he demanded, his face colouring a deep shade of red as his aggression boiled over.

"He's... He's got a knife," Bea stuttered slowly, the tears escaping from her eyes as she watched the immediate horror dominate her girlfriend's face, the colour suddenly draining from her and the tattooed brunette. He had threatened her beforehand, claiming he has a weapon but she hadn't believed him until she felt the blade lightly press against her back as he held her close.

"You call the police and I'll end this whole thing right here, right now," he spoke, ignoring the sobs from the blonde as he kept focus on Franky. "Don't think that I won't because you know what I'm capable of. Drop the phone, drop the fucking phone,"

"Alright, ok," reluctantly, she dropped her phone to the ground, raising her hands above her head. She wasn't sure just how much she was shaking until that very moment. "Are you really going to do this again, huh? To Debbie's Mum, are you really going to take her Mum away? This would completely destroy her, if you cared about her at all,"

"She's my kid, I love her," he yelled, desperate not to show any sign of weakness, despite Franky's best efforts to dig one out. "She doesn't care about me, she's got her family and that includes that little junkie street whore,"

"Harry, come on," she pleaded, hopeful that bringing up the younger Smith woman was enough to throw him off. "When Deb was a little kid, she idolised you and you know it,"

"She's not that little kid anymore. Everyone has turned her against me, you fucking turned her against me," he continued to rage, tightening his forceful grip on the sobbing, shaking redhead. "I need to end this, once and for all, you need to pay for what you did to me,"

"No please, please," Allie begged, pleading with a steady free flow of tears running down her cheeks. She could barely bring herself to look at her girlfriend, she was scared, she was thinking this was it and the blonde could see it from the gaze staring straight at her. "Let her go, please. Hurt me instead just leave her alone,"

"Allie no," Bea cried out. "Stay back, stay there,"

"She really must love you, Bea," he chuckled, stepping back further, taking the redhead with him whilst he kept a tight grip on the blade. "It's tragic that she's going to have to watch you slip away from her,"

"Do it,"

"Bea, what the fuck," Franky stuttered, knowing what her friend was up to but hated how dangerous it was. The redhead knew better than anyone that Harry was capable of anything and right now she was playing with an even bigger fire. Glaring straight at her best friend for a moment, she turned back to Harry. "You do realise if you do this, you'll never see the outsides of a prison cell again, right? But, if you take that money you can make a run for it and you'll still be able to make it to anywhere you want to go,"

"Do you think I'm really going to believe that? As soon as I'm out of here, one of you bitches will call the cops and I'll be straight back there anyway,"

"You have my word," she said steadily. "Just let Bea go,"

"Nah. Nah, fuck your word,"

Before she spoke again, her mobile that still lay on the floor began ringing and after taking a quick glance at it, Allie confirmed aloud that it was Debbie's name flashing up on the screen. That had different effects on everyone and the tattooed brunette immediately noticed a change in Harry and saw an opportunity. Her best friend wouldn't like it but if it was the chance needed to get her to safety then Franky was going to use it.

"Can we answer it?" She asked, repeating the fact that it was Debbie on the other end of the line. "You can talk to her,"

"No funny shit," he spoke back, glancing from the redhead before he turned his gaze to the blonde. "Answer it, put it on loudspeaker so I know you aren't going to try anything,"

Picking up the phone, Allie's hand was visibly shaking as she pressed the answer call option on the screen. Taking a breath, she put the phone onto loudspeaker and held it out like she was instructed. Seconds later, Debbie's voice surrounded them.

"Franky? ... Are you there? ... What's happening, did you find Mum?" She continued to ask a number of questions, quickly rolling them off one by one but hearing nothing in return. Growing frustrated, she cursed, her voice starting to break. "Will someone, anyone just tell me who this is and what's going on, please,"

"Deb," Harry spoke, his voice softening for the first time. "It's me,"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N - I'm going through a little phase right now of missing Bea and Allie so much, I miss them all the time but some weeks way more than others. I can see myself huddled up in front of some old season four eps just shortly. Before that, here's the next instalment, I can only apologise for leaving you all on another cliffhanger. Everything is about to become a little messy..**

Debbie wasn't sure what to think in that moment. Hearing Harry's voice on the other end of the line, it made her breath hitch up into her throat, her palms were suddenly sweating like they never had done before and her thoughts immediately focused on her Mum, Allie and Franky. She had tried her Mum's phone then the blonde's to no avail, Franky's was the only option left and when she received an answer she was relieved at first. Now all she felt was dread and worry. The young brunette was really hoping, however bad things were, that everything would somehow be sorted out in whichever way that meant that she had her family back home with her as soon as possible.

Gripping the phone tighter as she kept it to her ear, she perched herself on the edge of the sofa, opting for that instead of pacing the floor back and forth. That hadn't been any sort of help at all and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sit still for any length of time but she forced herself to try whilst Harry's voice repeated her name through the speaker. The last thing she wanted was to have to interact with him but if she wanted to know what was going on, she was going to have to swallow it down and get on with it.

"Deb?" He asked, she shuddered, hating the fact he had shortened her name just like her Mum and Allie did. It was affectionate when she heard it from them but the name leaving his lips didn't have the same effect. "Are you still there? Please talk to me, say something,"

"Where's Mum?" Debbie pushed, not caring to get into any sort of general chat with him. All she wanted was to know what the hell was going on and what he was playing at.

"I thought I'd never hear from you again," he spoke, despite keeping a tight grip on the redhead, keeping her close to him, his voice had softened considerably at the sound of the young brunette's. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed to Franky who was standing directly opposite, quietly plotting her next move. "You sound so grown up,"

"I am. I'm eighteen," Debbie responded bluntly. "I want to know where Mum is, you better not have hurt her again,"

"Debbie,"

"No don't, I don't want to talk to you," she interrupted, her voice raising. "I want to know what's going on Harry,"

She was never going to call him Dad. It turned her stomach to even think of assigning that title to him. He didn't deserve it in the slightest. As far as she was concerned, he was absolutely nothing to her.

Allie was her second parent. Ever since the blonde came into their lives, she'd done more for her than Harry had ever done and more importantly, she'd done a lot more for her Mum. She had changed everything for the better and Debbie couldn't recall ever seeing her Mum so happy, so full of life and it was crystal clear she was so hopelessly in love with Allie. Whenever she had seem them together it was obvious that those feelings were reciprocated. She had often caught them stealing little glances at one another whenever the opportunity came up. They didn't even need to be doing in particular, from watching tv, to chatting in the group, sometimes they were simply sitting at the table having dinner. Debbie had never seen her Mum look at anyone in such a way and each time she witnessed it, she smiled from ear to ear. After everything she had been through, all the shit, pain and heartache she had overcome, there was no doubting she deserved to be happy.

"I just want to talk for a while kid, I don't even know you anymore,"

"And whose fault is that?"

"I made some mistakes, ok?"

"Some mistakes?" She couldn't believe him. Everything he did was more than just some little mistakes. "Are you ducking kidding me? I don't want to talk to you. Not until I know about Mum and I know what you've done to her,"

"She's here," he confirmed finally. "She's next to me right now, I haven't done anything,"

"Let me talk to her,"

Predictably, he wasn't keen to give into any sort of requests, no matter who they came from but after silently warning his ex wife, keeping the blade pressed against her lower back, he instructed her to speak.

"Debbie, I'm right here,"

"Mum, are you alright? Where are you?" She questioned quickly, barely pausing for breath as she fired more questions. She wanted as much information as possible. "Is Franky still there? Is Allie ok?"

"I'm ok," she answered, despite the tightening hold Harry still had of her. The most important thing right now was to reassure the young brunette as best she could, she didn't want her to worry any more than she would be and Bea could tell with the tone of her daughter's voice that she was scared. "Franky is with me,"

"And Allie? Please tell me she's alright too,"

"She's here too," Bea answered, lifting her gaze she looked straight towards the blonde, the growing fear in her girlfriend's eyes growing all the more apparent with every passing second. "She's ok too,"

"I want you to both come home,"

"We will be soon,"

"What's going on? Where are you?"

"We're just sorting through a few things," she lied, attempting to play down everything that was going on just like he instructed her to do. "Just sit tight, I'll be back as soon as I can I promise,"

"Mum, I'm really worried,"

"I know baby,"

"I love you, you and Allie,"

Listening to Debbie voice her concerns for the blonde made Harry's anger bubble up inside. It was clear the young brunette cared a lot for her which wasn't easy for him to stand and listen to, especially as she had never shared the same sort of concern for him. He was nothing to her and he knew it.

"Give me the phone," he demanded, holding his arm out towards the tattooed brunette who still held it. Shoving Bea across the floor, he made moves towards the other two women before he swiped the mobile in one quick motion. "Do you know everything about Allie, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess they haven't been completely honest with you," he tutted, shaking his head as a chuckle left his lips. "You haven't told Deb what sort of person you've invited to live in your home? You continuously disappoint me Bea,"

"Fuck off,"

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me that, do you?"

"Don't listen to him Deb, alright," Bea raised her voice enough to ensure Debbie heard her, she was desperate to take the few strides to be closer to the blonde. She was only a few feet away but it felt like miles and it felt like the distance was getting bigger every passing moment. "Whatever he says, don't listen,"

"Shut the fuck up," he gritted his teeth aggressively just like he used to before he would rain a number of punches down on her cowering frame.

"I'm not going to play any games with you," Debbie spoke, talking loudly over the commotion she could hear in the background. "I should be calling the police, so you can be shipped straight back to prison. How did you even get out?"

"None of that matters. What matters is you listen to me right now,"

"I just told you no games,"

"It's not a game Debbie, I'm through with games," he added. "I just think you deserve to know exactly the sort of person your Mum is with. I think you should know the sort of person you have living with you,"

"Allie is twice the person you are," she shot back angrily, meaning every single word that left her lips. "She's beautiful, kind, she makes Mum happy and she's honest,"

"Honest?" He laughed, ignoring everyone in the room as he continued talking through the phone. "Honest? That's funny, I'll give you that,"

"It's true, she'd never hurt Mum or me, she looks after us both, she'd do anything for us,"

"She's nothing but a junkie street whore," he yelled, making himself heard over the murmuring voices of Franky to the blonde. Not finished yet, he continued. "That's right, she's cheap, she's dirty and she's been lying to you. Blondie and your Mum have both been lying to you,"

In that moment, Allie's heart sank at the thought of Debbie thinking any less of her. She had really build up a good relationship with the young brunette and it meant the absolute world to her that Debbie saw her to be a second parent in her present and in her future but after Harry's continued revelations, she had no idea where that was going to leave things. She could hardly blame Debbie if her opinions did change, after all, the stuff she got involved in was really messy and it was something she was always going to be ashamed of.

"Mum?"

"So much has changed since then," Bea offered, her eyes once again never leaving her girlfriend's, whose eyes were now filled with tears. "Everyone's got a past,"

"It's true?"

"No, not anymore. This doesn't change anything, ok?"

"You can say what you want about her," Debbie spoke, rubbing the tears from her eyes, she decided to push the particular subject to the back of her mind for the time being. She was shocked, she was surprised, especially when she heard no immediate denials but there was little point in trying to discuss it right here and now. She had zero intentions of letting Harry win, point blank refusing to give him exactly what he was pushing for.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you perfectly," she added. "But she's still twice the person you are. She's never hurt Mum like you did, she never would and that's what matters most to me,"

"They've really turned you against me, haven't they?"

"No, they haven't. You did that all by yourself. You can keep wasting your time trying to come between us but it's not going to work," she explained, her voice steadier and stronger than it had been throughout the whole phone call. "We're stronger than you, you're weak and soon your pathetic little life is going to come crashing down on you,"

"Remember who you're speaking to," he growled, the softness his voice occupied some minutes ago now disappearing completely as he realised his comments failed to have the desired effect. "Everything is going to come crashing down around you before it does me,"

"I've called the police, with any luck you'll be back rotting in that shitty little prison cell tonight and none of us will have to ever hear from you again,"

"You stupid, stupid girl. You're going to regret ever making that move Debbie, I promise you that," growling down the phone, he hung up before throwing his arm around the redhead's neck, dragging her backwards. "Say goodbye to your little whore, Bea,"

It wasn't until she felt a sharp searing pain into her right side that she realised exactly what had happened. Her brain took a few seconds to catch up with reality. It happened so fast and as soon as she felt it, her first immediate reaction was to throw her left arm into the face of the bastard who had shivved her. Using all the strength she could muster, she acted quickly causing Harry to stumble backwards, the bloodied blade hitting the floor as she fell with it, her hand covered in her own blood as she clutched her side.

With sheer adrenaline taking over her, Franky rushed forward, throwing her fist into Harry's face, once then twice which sent him on his arse. Stepping over him, the tattooed brunette grabbed a fistful of his shirt before she carried on, throwing and landing a number of punches to his face, willing herself not to stop until she physically couldn't carry on. All those sessions punching the bag were coming to good use as his own blood covered him. Her arm and knuckles in particular were aching but there was no way she was planning on stopping.

Allie was already by Bea's side, dropping straight to her knees she had to fully focus in order to stop herself from passing out at the sudden sight of the older woman losing blood from the wound he had inflicted on her. The blonde hated blood, it always made her incredibly queasy and right now so was on the edge of throwing up, passing out or both but she willed herself on, knowing right now her girlfriend needed her.

"Bea, oh fuck," she choked out, her sobs catching in her throat. Slipping her arm around the older woman's shoulder, she raised her up into her lap, her thumb stroking over her cheek gently. In the moment, she had completely forgot all about Franky who, after glancing across at her, was still taking care of Harry. "Franky, that's enough,"

"What? No,"

"Franky please, I need you to call an ambulance, get some help out here,"

"Oh shit Red," she cursed, for the first time properly realising how much trouble her best friend was in. Looking around frantically, she found her phone and picked it up, shaking as she dialled the number before she demanded they got their arses out to them as fast as they possibly could. Hanging up, she shoved her phone in her pocket before ripping off her jacket, handing it to the blonde.

"I don't... I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know,"

"Apply pressure to the wound, don't stop," she instructed, suddenly trying to remember what sort of thing Bridget would say in this situation. "Keep talking to her, keep her awake,"

"Hey, hey Bea," she stumbled over her sobs, her thumb still tracing along her girlfriend's cheek as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Stay with me, ok? They're coming soon just stay with me,"

"I... I lov,"

"Shhh," Allie hushed, the tears slipping down her cheeks. Despite trying her best to keep herself together, she was failing drastically. "I won't have you doing that, I won't have you talking like you're going anywhere because you're not,"

"Debbie," she struggled, her breathing weakening. "Tell Debbie that I'm sor,"

"I'm not telling Debs anything," she continued, slipping her hand into the redhead's, holding it tighter than she had ever done before. "You can tell her yourself at the hospital, ok? The ambulance will be here soon, I can hear them just hang in there with me,"

"Keep talking to her blondie," Franky instructed, keeping her eye on a battered and bleeding Harry as she searched and found what she was looking for. Grabbing the thick rope, she tied his hands together, putting a boot into his ribcage knocking the wind out of him for good measure.

"You can't leave me here, not now," Allie's voice broke, she didn't bother attempting to wipe the tears that were slipping down her cheeks, using the tattooed brunette's jacket, she kept a firm pressure on her girlfriend's bleeding body. The blonde knew she was fighting a losing battle, Bea was losing consciousness and fast. "We've got so much to do together. I want the next fifty years right by your side,"

"Fif... Fifty?" The tiniest trace of a smile cornered her lips.

"Yes," she laughed, her tears only then falling harder. "If you can put up with me for that long. I want everything with you, eventually I want to be your Wife so please don't give up on me, on us,"

"You... Would... Marry me?"

"In a heartbeat," she answered, not even needing to think about it. Glancing up at Franky, she could see the brunette was having trouble trying to deal with her own tears as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She had never seen Franky so emotional before and despite her best efforts to hold things together for everyone, her guard had slipped. "Look, you've even got Doyle a mess,"

"Allie, I think I'm,"

"You don't need to talk baby just stay looking at me,"

"I can hear the ambulance, I'm going to stand outside so they know exactly where to go," Franky spoke, rushing off towards the exit before she returned a short minute or two later with the paramedics fast behind her. As the tattooed brunette filled them in on the redhead's name and what had happened, she helped Allie up from the floor and placed her arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Let them do their job. You did great,"

"Not as good as you," she sniffed, nodding towards Harry on the floor who was slowly coming back around. "Thank you for taking care of that,"

"I've been wanting to bash that bastard for years, trust me, you don't need to thank me for anything,"

"I want to fucking kill him for what he's done to her,"

"Hey," clasping the blonde's face gently with her hands, she turned the younger woman's focus away from Harry and forced Allie to look at her. "Trust me, nothing would give me more satisfaction than taking him out myself but he doesn't matter anymore, alright? He's finished. It's Bea that needs us, she needs you more than ever,"

"What if she doesn't make it?" Her voice quivered, she really didn't want to ask that question.

"One thing I know for sure about Red is that she never gives up without a fight. She's got so much to keep her going, she's got you, she's got Debs,"

"Oh shit. Debbie,"

"Don't worry about Debs, I'll take care of it," Franky reassured, trying to calm her friend as best as she could in the circumstances. "I will go straight over to the house as soon as I'm finished up with the police here, they are going to want to know everything that happened and trust me, I'm going to make sure that bastard never sees the light of day again. Once I'm done and I've spoke to Debbie and Gidge, I'll come straight to the hospital, ok?"

"Ok,"

"Go be with her, everything will be ok,"

Within half an hour Allie was sat impatiently in the hospital waiting room, pacing the floor back and forth awaiting news of any kind. Bea had lost consciousness in the ambulance on the way and the blonde has gripped her hand the whole journey, struggling to let go right up until the point they had to wheel her girlfriend into theatre to be treated. It was going to take time, she knew that but with every passing second she was growing more and more restless. She just hoped and prayed she would receive some sort of positive news as soon as possible.

A short while later, the doors to the waiting room burst open, a sobbing Debbie throwing herself into the blonde's arms before she properly had time to react. Franky and Bridget following close behind. Once Allie had told them she was still awaiting news, the two older women offered to get some drinks, giving Allie and Debbie some time together.

"Your face," Debbie softened, her face falling.

"Don't worry about that, I've had worse," she replied, shuffling in her seat. "Debs, about what he said,"

"It doesn't matter, we don't need to talk about it," she said, noticing how much her words surprised the blonde who was clearly expecting different. She did want to discuss it at some point but now wasn't the time. Reaching across, she clasped Allie's hand tight with her own. "We've got enough going on right now, we need to stick together for Mum,"


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N- Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter, once again it took a little longer than I would have liked. Anytime I think I'm going to get some free time to write, something creeps up on me. A little bit annoying but hey... Hopefully the next one won't take as long. I notice some new readers lately too, massive welcome to you guys and thank you for checking in. Now, on with the story;**

"What the hell happened out there?"

Bridget questioned her girlfriend who hadn't had the opportunity to properly tell her everything. The older woman was just about to finish off her shift when Franky's name flashed up on the screen and, thinking it was just a casual call after work like it often was, Bridget answered, happy to hear the brunette's voice after a tiring, hard day. It was soon apparent something was wrong though, Bridget picking up on the panicked tone and attempted quiet sobs straight away. After learning it was Bea, Franky pleaded with her girlfriend to go across town and pick up Debbie before coming straight to the hospital. She didn't say much else after that, briefly telling the older woman that Red had been hurt and it was all because of Harry, something that hadn't surprised Bridget in the slightest.

On the way to the hospital, Debbie explained as much as she could which proved to be difficult given the state she was in. Bridget tried her best to reassure the young brunette that her Mum was going to be ok but if she was honest, she had no idea what the next twenty four hours had in store. Franky was incredibly brief over the phone and whilst the whole situation was serious, the older woman had no idea how much.

After arriving, Bridget hastily parked the car as close to the entrance as possible and entered the building, finding her girlfriend a few minutes later before they all set off in search of whatever waiting room Allie was being held in. Eventually they found her, all red faced and teary and after a few moments, both Bridget and Franky decided it was best to give the young Smith woman some time with the blonde, making their exit in search of some coffees.

"It all seems one big blur now," Franky finally gave an answer, struggling for any sort of focus as her eyes filled with tears. The brunette was tough and it took a lot for her to be scared but she had no shame in admitting that this afternoon she was. "I had just helped blondie move some stuff from her flat when we got the call from Deb telling us he had her. Luckily we found them quite quickly. He was... He was like a man possessed. He'd set everything up, worked everything out to get us all there together. He wanted to rip them both apart in the cruelest way and the fact I was there was just a bargain to him. It wouldn't have made a blind bit of difference if I was there or not,"

"I beg to differ," Bridget replied, lightly tracing her fingers over her girlfriend's swollen and reddened knuckles. She really had done some damage to herself but to her it was all totally worth it. "From what Allie just said in there and going by the mess of your hand, I'd say it made a lot of difference you being there,"

"I thought we were gone, Gidge. I thought that was it and I was never going to see you again," she admitted, the tears still heavy in her eyes as she perched herself down on one of the seats outside the waiting room, clasping her hands around the warm cup of coffee. "Red was brave, so fucking brave considering what was going on. So was Allie. I saw the knife go into her and I just acted on instinct really, I knew I had to do something and once I started, I didn't want to stop hitting him. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her,"

"You probably saved her life you know?"

"We don't know that yet,"

"I know she's got a much better chance of surviving because of what you did," the older woman explained softly. Taking a seat, she slipped her hand onto the tattooed brunette's knee, lightly kissing her cheek. "I'm so proud of you baby and I'm so fucking glad you're alright and you're right here with me now,"

"I wasn't going to go down to the hands of that bastard without a fight," she smiled weakly and lightly, clenching her fist together tightly, exposing the already bruised knuckles even more. The shade of purples and blues quickly darkening. "I have wanted to bash that horrible, smug bastard for years,"

"You certainly did that,"

"Yeah. Apparently he's got a broken nose and fractured cheekbone,"

"Which explains this," Bridget soothed, once again caressing her girlfriend's injured hand. "I really think you should go get this checked out, I think you've dislocated a knuckle and the bruising already is worrying me,"

"I'm fine Gidge, don't worry," she insisted, ignoring the pain she was currently feeling. She knew her girlfriend was right, she was definitely going to have to find a doctor and get checked over but right now her priority was her best friend. Feeling her girlfriend gaze refusing to move from her, Franky sighed and admitted defeat. "Ok, I'll get it checked over,"

"Thank you,"

"But not yet," she added straight after. "Not until there's some news on Red,"

"Ok," Bridget nodded in agreement, knowing there was no way the brunette was going to leave this part of the hospital without some sort of feedback on her best friend's condition. She wanted to hear something, anything before she thought about going anywhere else.

"What if she doesn't pull through?" Franky questioned a few minutes later, hating herself for even voicing that particular concern out loud. She couldn't even bare that thought, let alone begin to think what impact it would have on Debbie and Allie. Already, the both of them were in pieces in the next room. "She's my best friend, I can't lose her Gidge, I can't,"

"You won't lose her," the older woman answered positively, refusing to respond in any other way. She was going to think of anything else and wasn't going to allow her girlfriend to do so either. As tough and testing as everything was, they all needed to be sharing the same positive thinking. "Baby, you know Bea better than anyone and you know how much of a fighter she is,"

"It's all she's done her whole life, it's pretty much all she knows,"

"And she's not going to stop and give up now,"

"I hope you're right, Gidge," Franky sighed tiredly. "I really hope you're right,"

"She's got Debs, she's got Allie, there's no way Bea would give up on either of them,"

"I hope mini Red is going easy on blondie in there," she pondered, nodding back towards the waiting room door. It all seemed calm inside, not a voice raised so hopefully the bomb Harry dropped hadn't exploded in the way he would have wished for. "I saw Allie's face when Harry told Debbie about her past, she was heartbroken. She adores Deb, treats her like she's her own and I know Deb loves her to bits. I'd hate for something that happened all those years ago to ruin all that between them,"

"Debbie isn't stupid. She knows Bea isn't either," Bridget explained. "There's no way she would ever give Allie the time of day if she was anywhere near drugs or all that other mess she got caught up in,"

"I wouldn't even think of associating any of that shit with blondie,"

"People change,"

"Yeah," she agreed, knowing she had changed a lot herself over the years, particularly more so since she met Bridget. Burying her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, she relaxed when she felt the familiar safe feeling of arms wrapping comfortably around her waist. "I keep hoping this is all one big, terrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up any second now. I wish you could take me away from all this, make everything better,"

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go," Bridget promised, drawing back before tucking some brunette locks of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "As soon as Bea is better,"

"But you've got work,"

"You're more important. I can take some time off. You've had to deal with so much lately, you need a break. So, let me look after you ok?" As Franky nodded, the older woman smiled before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a light kiss. "Everything's going to be ok,"

Allie had continued to pace the waiting room floor back and forth, unable to stop for a moment and take a breath until Debbie pleaded with her to do so. She was relieved the young brunette was there, hating the thought of anxiously awaiting news on her own. The blonde wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since her girlfriend was brought in and wheeled away from her before she was hastily directed into this room to wait. It had felt like hours and as every minute ticked by, she was struggling to hold herself together.

"Everything is going to be ok, isn't it?" Debbie asked a short time later, clutching at the tissue in her hands after using it to wipe the tears from her eyes. She knew Allie didn't know the answer to that question and she knew it was wrong to push the blonde to answer it but it didn't stop her thoughts being said aloud. "I just can't imagine Mum not being alright,"

"Neither can I,"

"It feels like we've been waiting here forever," the younger woman sighed, running her hands through her hair, glancing across at Allie who still had nothing but worry, fear and pain etched all across her face. Having just heard what had happened to her Mum was bad enough but the blonde had to witness it and Debbie could tell how much it was killing her. Not so long ago, roles were reversed and it was Allie who was laying in a hospital bed whilst Bea was doing the worrying. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sit here and complain. I'm sure that's the last thing you need right now,"

"I'm glad you're here," Allie responded, clearing her throat afterwards. "And Franky and Bridget. I wouldn't want to be here on my own,"

"You won't have to be. I'm not sure about them two but I'm not going anywhere until we get some news,"

"Thanks kid," managing a brief smile in the younger woman's direction, there was another few minutes of silence before the blonde spoke again. A little louder, a little more certain than before. "I know you said we don't have to talk about it but I want you to know that I meant what I said. I'll answer any questions you want to ask, whenever you want to ask them,"

"I meant what I said too," Debbie replied. "All that really matters to me is that you keep making Mum happy. I've said it before but no one has ever made her feel the way you do and no one has ever looked at her like you do. You always look at her like she is the most precious person in the world,"

"She is," Allie confirmed, her voice as certain as it had ever been. "You both are. I have never lied to you, Deb. I just didn't want you to ever know the person I used to be. I was a mess, I was at my lowest and whenever I think about it, I feel cheap and dirty and it makes me think I don't deserve to be with your Mum. It makes me think she deserves so much better than me,"

"Please don't cry," Debbie pleaded quietly, gently shuffling across, she placed her arm around the older woman's shoulder, pulling her close. As far as she was concerned, whatever Allie had done in the past, it all deserved to stay there.

"She could have anyone,"

"Except she doesn't just want anyone, does she? She wants you. I don't think I have to tell you this but I'm going to anyway. My Mum absolutely adores you and I do too. Mum doesn't care what happened in your past so I don't see why I should,"

"But,"

"But nothing, ok? That bastard tried to go low to get to us because he knows exactly how I feel about you. You've been more a parent to me than he ever has and he can't stand that fact but his little plan hasn't worked because my opinion of you is the same as it always was,"

"Really?" Allie sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You mean that?"

"I do. I didn't know you back then and to be honest, looking at you now, I would have no idea you got caught up in anything like that. You've turned your life around. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through all those years ago. Your family abandoned you, you had nowhere to go,"

"Yeah well, my family aren't the greatest bunch in the world,"

"You've got a real family now," the brunette said strongly. "And this one loves you and appreciates you and isn't going to let you go anywhere. You're pretty much stuck with us for life now so good luck with that,"

"You're so much like your Mum," Allie couldn't help the smile creeping onto the corners of her mouth. Every trait the young brunette possessed, she got from the redhead which was just as well really given who her Father was.

"Thank god for that," she added as if she had read the blonde's mind. "I'm all Mum, maybe with a hint of blondie in there somewhere. You've been rubbing off on me,"

"Is that such a good thing?"

"Obviously," she chuckled lightly through her tears, nudging the blonde's shoulder gently, hearing a soft rasp of laugher leave her lips too. "I really hope we'll all be back home soon, the three of us together,"

"Me too kiddo,"

"Because of all this I almost forgot you're officially moving in,"

"I was so happy when your Mum asked me, at first I thought it was maybe just because Harry had escaped but I know it's not,"

"It's not. She's been wanting to ask you way before he reared his ugly head," Debbie revealed. "She just wanted to ask at the right time then she was all worried you might have said no, which I told her was complete rubbish. You were at the house every other night anyway so it made sense, plus she really hated the nights you couldn't stay over,"

"I'll let you into a little secret," she whispered, leaning forward. "So did I,"

With Debbie cuddled into her side, Allie's mind drifted off as she softly ran her fingers through the young brunette's hair. She couldn't stop thinking, she couldn't stop going over everything that had happened before at that warehouse. If she acted differently, acted quicker, would it have saved Bea from being shivved? Harry had the whole situation right where he wanted it and despite Franky reassuring the blonde earlier, it hadn't stopped her from debating with herself when the room fell silent. Maybe she could have prevented all this, maybe if she hadn't froze on the spot, Bea wouldn't be anywhere near this hospital or the theatre ward.

Closing her eyes briefly, she heard the gentle creak from the door as it opened, both Franky and Bridget entering quietly, nothing how Debbie was practically asleep cuddled up closely to the blonde. The young brunette claiming ten minutes or so later that she was only resting her eyes for a few moments. The four women sat together for another period of time that felt longer than it actually was before finally, a doctor appeared, making Allie jump straight up from her seat.

"Is Bea alright? Is she awake? What's happening?" She fired questions at him, trying to read his facial expressions. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, Debbie appeared right by her side, a place she wasn't leaving anytime soon either. Whatever they were about to be told, she wanted them to be there together. "Please just tell us,"

"Bea is out of theatre," the doctor confirmed, a weight lifting from Allie's shoulders immediately as she learned her girlfriend was still hanging on in there. Still fighting just like everyone told her she would be. "We had to perform emergency surgery to repair the tissue damage she suffered. We closed the wound, applied stitches and we will be keeping an extremely close eye on her progress for the rest of the evening. She's back on the ward for recovery,"

"She's going to be ok?" Franky asked, wrapping her arms around both the blonde and the younger brunette. "Right Doc?"

"The next twenty four hours and how she responds to the surgery is most important but given how well things have gone so far, we reckon she's got a good chance of making a recovery,"

"Can we see her?" Debbie chirped in.

"She isn't awake and she won't be for a good few hours yet,"

"Please. I know it's not strictly visiting hour or anything but we would really like to see her for a bit," Allie pleaded, repeating Debbie's question, the doctor agreeing but then restricting them to a short time limit before leaving. Franky practically dived on the blonde as soon as the doctor left, a huge wave of relief washing over her as she squeezed her friend for support. She knew how shattered Allie was for the last few hours, she was struggling but there was no way she was going to give up on the redhead and now everything seemed a whole lot more positive.

"Told you, Red is a total warrior," smiling, she ruffled both Allie and Debbie's hair much to the playful annoyance of both woman.

"Let's just get tonight over with first, yeah? You heard what the doctor said, the next twenty four hours is still important,"

"Of course blondie. Everything is a lot brighter than it was an hour ago though. Now go see her, the both of you, we'll wait here,"

"You should go first, Deb," Allie offered, turning towards the youngest in the room. "I can go in after you,"

"What? No, Mum wouldn't want that," The brunette replied, taking the blonde's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "I want you to come in with me, that's exactly what she would want,"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't even need to think about it,"

Moving across the floor, Allie paused a few feet away from her girlfriend's bedside, allowing Debbie to go be with her Mum first. Seeing Bea laying like she was, hooked up to the monitors that continued to beep at a steady rate, it started the tears in her eyes again, along with the lump in her throat. She would have swapped places with the redhead in a heartbeat if she was given the chance.

"Allie?" Debbie's voice broke the older woman from her thoughts. "You don't need to stand away over there. You can come closer you know? Mum needs you,"

"Sorry. I uh... I was miles away,"

"I know. I could see that," smiling gently, she crossed the room, taking Allie's hand before she led her over to the hospital bed where Bea lay, totally unaware of everything happening around her. Placing the blonde's hand on her Mum's, she dropped a soft kiss on the red's forehead, looking straight to Allie afterwards. "I should give you some time alone,"

"What? No, you don't need to do that, you just got here too,"

"I don't mind, honestly," she replied truthfully. "I've seen her, told her she better wake her arse up soon. Seriously though, I can wait outside. You should talk to her, she loves your voice,"

"Can she even hear me?"

"I don't know," the brunette shrugged. "I'd like to think she can. Just try it, tell her anything, whatever feels right. It'll make you feel better too,"

With Debbie leaving, Allie's movement stilled for a few seconds as she visibly took everything in. The seriousness and reality of the last five or six hours hitting her hard as she cried silent tears. Despite the positive news, it hadn't stopped the blonde from thinking about how easily things could have been so different. If Franky hadn't acted the way she did, there was a high chance Harry would have got everything his sick, twisted mind wanted.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Allie took a seat and clasped her girlfriend's hand a little better in her own. It felt strange not to have the familiar feeling of the redhead's thumb stroking over her skin like it usually would have done, so Allie took that role on herself, caressing the older woman's hand.

"I really thought I'd lost you. I've never been scared of losing anything before but today has really, really scared me. Look at the mess I get myself into without you," she found herself chuckling slightly, sniffing and blinking her tears back. "I need you to wake up for me, Bea. As soon as you feel up to it, please wake up. I need to see those beautiful eyes looking at me like they do and I need to hear that sexy rasp you have in your voice. Please, keep hanging on," raising the redhead's hand, she brought it to her lips briefly. "Please don't give up on us,"

For the next twenty minutes, she sat right next to her girlfriend and continued to talk just hoping that the redhead could somehow hear what she was saying. She knew it was a long shot but the possibility of it did make her feel a little better like Debbie had suggested. Lightly kissing the older woman's forehead, she couldn't resist the urge to move south and leave a soft kiss on Bea's lips before she reluctantly left and headed back to the waiting room, via the bathroom where she splashed some cold water on her face.

"Everything ok?"

"Hmm," Allie nodded, answering Bridget's question as she walked back into the room. "I just didn't want to leave her. Where's Franky?"

"Right here," the tattooed brunette answered, closely following her friend back into the waiting room. "I had to take that call. It was Jackson, he wanted to speak to you but I told him you were with Bea,"

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to assure you that Harry was back behind bars, he'll be in solitary and if he ever sees the light of day again, it'll be a fucking miracle," she explained. "Broken nose, fractured cheekbone and a incredibly long extension to his sentence. Bad day for him,"

"I hope he rots for the rest of his life," Debbie added, urging Allie to come across and take a seat. "I never want to see him or hear from him again,"

"You won't have to Deb, none of us will," Allie added, moving closer to Franky before she hugged her tight, catching the brunette off guard completely.

"Jesus Novak. A little warning," she laughed, struggling for breath as the younger woman apologised. "It's alright. What was that for anyway?"

"I never really thanked you for what you did today. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there,"

"It's ok, I just did what anyone would have,"

"Not me. I froze on the spot, completely shat myself,"

"Bullshit," Franky scoffed, throwing her arm around Allie's shoulder. "You took care of your girl, I stopped that asshole. I say we made a great team,"


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N- Wow, we have reached chapter 50. I can't believe I've got this far. It's all thanks to you guys for sticking with it, leaving the best reviews and giving me the most amazing feedback. Anytime I see this story mentioned alongside the greatest one of all time, I blush a little. As I've said before, that's the best and biggest compliment I could ever get and that inspires me to keep going. This new chapter is for all of you guys and the new readers too... Enjoy :) x**

Debbie awoke with a stiff pain in her neck having fallen asleep curled up on one of the chairs in the waiting room. It was hardly the most comfortable of sleeps she had ever had and after rubbing her eyes, she silently cursed herself for drifting off, telling herself earlier that evening that she would stay awake with Allie all night in case there was any news about her Mum. They had been advised to go home, get some rest there and they had been promised that if there was any change they would be called but they were weren't having any of it, especially Allie. She wasn't for giving up hope and letting it go. Bea had defied odds all her life, so to do it one more time would hardly have been a surprise to her and if Bea was to wake up within the next few hours, she wanted to be right there. Nothing was going to shift her beforehand.

Stretching out her muscles, Debbie glanced down at the watch on her wrist to check the time. It was early. It was really early and the hospital was quiet which hadn't always been the case since they arrived. They had witnessed some drama earlier as a relatively young looking man was wheeled the same journey as Bea, his girlfriend sobbing as she kissed his forehead before their hands reluctantly parted. That had set Allie off again, recalling exactly how difficult it was for her to leave her girlfriend just hours earlier. She was certain she had basically worked her way through the box of tissues that had been sat on the table, tears dominating her cheeks more than just the once overnight.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," Debbie whispered, sitting herself up properly in the chair as she cleared her groggy throat. "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long. A few hours,"

"You should have woken me,"

"It's ok. There's been no more news and you needed the sleep,"

"And what about you?"

"I'm alright," Allie attempted to convince the young brunette, Debbie not buying it for a single second. She hadn't even tried to sleep, the blonde adamant to stay awake just hoping and praying that somehow Bea would wake up and she would get to see her again. Already, she ached for the redhead and she missed her like she'd never missed anyone her whole life. "I've just been sitting here, hoping for some news but there's been nothing yet. I'm trying to tell myself that no news is sometimes good news but it's not really working right now,"

"It'll be a few hours yet, you heard what the doctor said earlier," Debbie added gently, Her voice soft as she reached across, clasping Allie's hand in comfort. "Mum's just resting. She'll wake up when she's ready, I'm sure of it. Until then, you need to look after yourself too. There's a cafe downstairs, we can go get some breakfast, some coffee or tea,"

"I think I'll pass,"

"No you won't. It wasn't a request," the brunette insisted with a gentle smile. "Allie you need to eat something, it'll help keep your strength up. Plus, Mum would go mental if she knew you hadn't had any sleep or any food,"

"Yeah, she probably would," Allie returned the same smile, knowing how much that were true. Bea always did like to make a fuss, not that the blonde would ever complain about that. She would give absolutely anything to have her girlfriend here now, fussing over her just like she loved to do. "She'd be dragging me down to that cafe right about now,"

"Exactly. Which is why I'm going to do it for her," she laughed, squeezing the older woman's hand in her own. "Unless you are going to agree to come with me voluntary? I'll even pay for it too,"

"You don't need to do that,"

"I want to. Now come on, it'll do you good and it'll make you feel a bit better,"

Given that it was early morning, the cafe wasn't very busy and after ordering two full breakfasts, a coffee and a mug of sugary tea, they both sat themselves down. Despite having not eaten, Allie really wasn't in the mood to have any sort of food placed in front of her but she told herself she would attempt something knowing it would help ease Debbie's worries. The younger Smith woman was being a total sweetheart. Allie knew she had a heart of gold just like her Mum and it had really showed of late. Despite Harry's best efforts and his revelations about her past, Allie had noticed that Debbie hadn't once looked at her any differently than she had done before. Whatever worries she had, Debbie had done her absolute best to extinguish them as quickly as possible. Pretty much straight from the beginning, she thought the blonde was an amazing, kind hearted, warm person and she hadn't changed her mind in the slightest. Any other person that night would have walked straight past her in the street, so many people did just that but not Allie. She made it her business, made it her job to get her back home safe and given everything that had happened since, Debbie was entirely grateful that the blonde did.

After twenty minutes, the food arrived in front of them both. Debbie tucked in straight away, keen to cure the hunger in her stomach but halfway through eating a strip of bacon from her plate, she realised Allie was pushing the food around with her fork more than she was eating.

"Allie,"

"Uh?" She raised her head, looking across the table at the young woman who was frowning a concerned frown across at her. "Sorry Deb, I just don't know if I can manage to eat anything right now. I don't think my stomach is up to it,"

"Please just try a little bit," Debbie begged, placing down her own cutlery. "For Mum, please,"

"You know saying that will make me do absolutely anything,"

"I know," she grinned, happy that her words had worked just like she knew they would have as the blonde took a mouthful of food and chewed slowly. "Thank you,"

"I can't stop thinking about everything, about what he did and I know I shouldn't waste any sort of time on that bastard but I wish I did something. I just froze, I completely froze,"

"You were scared, in that situation anyone else would have been the same," she offered before continuing quickly. "And anyway, you didn't just freeze, ok? Franky said you were great, I heard her telling Bridget that you kept Mum calm and kept her awake until the ambulance arrived. That's not just nothing, that's everything. It's everything to me and it would have meant everything to Mum too,"

"I just talked to her, said some stuff to keep her with me,"

"Yeah, I know. I heard about what you said to her too,"

"You did?"

"Yeah," she nodded simply. "Franky told Bridget. I wasn't listening in or anything I just overheard her talking last night. So, you really want to marry Mum?"

"I er... I didn't think you'd know about that," Allie found herself stuttering, suddenly more than just a little nervous. Shuffling in her seat, she sipped her coffee, the brunette's gaze never leaving her. Placing the mug back down onto the table, she knew she had to continue. "But yeah. One day, I would love to marry your Mum. It would make me the happiest woman in the World. I'm not sure your Mum would want to get married again though,"

"It's not something she's ever spoke about before," Debbie admitted. "But she's never had anyone she's allowed herself to get close to until you came along. Everything with him was a fucking train wreck but you're nothing like him, you're everything to Mum that he wasn't. With you she's got a future, someone that adores every inch of her and with you I know she would have everything that a marriage is supposed to be. She loves you to the moon and back,"

"So. If I did ask her... And I'm not saying I'm going to or anything," the blonde added quickly, not failing to notice that the corners of the younger woman's mouth had upturned into a warm glowing grin. "You would be happy?"

"Do you even have to ask me that question? Allie, I would be more than happy. It would just make everything official. It would make our family official," she carried on, reaching across the table for the older woman's hand, giving it a reassuring, supportive squeeze before she rested back into her seat, resuming tucking into her breakfast before it got cold. "So, would Mum take your name or would you take ours?"

"I've no idea," Allie replied, taking another mouthful of food from her plate. "We haven't ever talked about it. Your Mum was so nervous about asking me to move in, I'm not sure how she'd react to me popping the question,"

"She'd say yes," she added confidently much to the blonde's amusement. "Novak is pretty cool to be honest. Maybe you could have both names,"

"Yeah maybe,"

"And obviously I'm calling bridesmaid,"

"Like we would have anyone else kiddo," witnessing Debbie's double mini fist pump from across the table, she allowed a gentle giggle to escape between her lips. Within another five minutes, Allie had managed to consume a little more than half of the food on her plate, Debbie really happy with the blonde's efforts in the last ten minutes or so, feeling a little better after managing to encourage the blonde to eat something, more than she had expected.

It had been over twenty four hours since everything came crashing down around Allie. Twenty six hours and forty five minutes to be precise and she hadn't left the hospital, despite Debbie's words and Franky's best efforts. She wasn't for shifting and had spent another long, drawn out night in the little waiting room, managing to get a little bit of broken sleep this time. It wasn't something she wanted but her whole body ached for it and eventually, after managing to spend a short bit of time by her girlfriend's bedside, Allie curled up on the chair and tiredness took over.

She'd had a nightmare and woke up in a cold sweat, struggling for breath. Harry was there and just like in reality, he had Bea. She was pleading, screaming at him to let her go but he just kept taunting at her, goading her, making her feel everything she used to feel about herself. To make things even worse, her feet seemed glued to the floor, so as he said all those words and tightened his grip around Bea's throat, she couldn't move no matter how much she tried.

A hand on her arm awoke her with a fright, relief washing over her when she realised it was all just a nightmare. Maxine was staring back at her, the concern spread all over her face.

"Are you ok hun? You were calling out to Bea," she sympathised, noticing how shattered the younger woman looked as she accepted a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Just a dream," Allie answered, refusing to go into detail and upset herself any further. Once was terrible enough. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Ten minutes. Debbie wanted me to come check on you,"

"She only left here a while ago,"

"She's worried about you," Maxine explained, telling the blonde that the young brunette was holding up ok at home having reluctantly went back there earlier. "Has there been anything?"

"No nothing,"

"Well, I've covered the salon. I can be here as long as you need me to be," she offered kindly, Allie immediately thanking her. "I'm going to go find the bathroom, can I get you anything whilst I'm gone?"

"Another bottle of water would be good, thanks,"

"Have you eaten?"

"I had breakfast with Deb earlier and I tried something at lunch, I'm alright. Is Deb ok?"

"She's holding up. Told me to tell you she's had some sleep, a shower and food. You haven't to worry about her and she gave me strict instructions to make sure you're looking after yourself,"

"I expected nothing less. I don't want her worrying about me too, I'm ok honestly,"

Maxine had only been gone a number of seconds, so when the door swung open and closed over again, Allie didn't even bother lifting her head from the magazine she had picked up and began reading. It wasn't until the person cleared their throat, she gave them their attention, almost jumping ten foot in the air when she realised it was the doctor.

"What's going on? I haven't been home yet and if this is another attempt in trying to persuade me then you're totally wasting your time because I'm not moving," she continued to ramble at a speed she never had done before, silently cursing herself before coming to a sudden halt, taking a breath before she spoke again. In those short few seconds, the blonde tried to read the doctor's mind, trying hard to work out if it was good news he was coming to share or bad news he was about to break. She knew she wouldn't cope if it was the latter. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I don't mean to ramble on like that. I'm tired and I feel like I've been here forever,"

"It's ok, I understand," he replied, the corners of his mouth turning into a gentle smile afterwards. He had to hand it to her, despite everyone telling her she would be better off at home, she hadn't moved an inch and had continued to refuse to do so. "Anyway, I've just about finished my shift but I've got some good news to tell you before I go. Bea's awake,"

"Wha... What?"

"And she's asking for you,"

"Really? She's... She's really awake and talking?" She asked, her voice shaking. Those words she had longed to hear the last twenty four hours making her sob happily, her cries full of relief and joy as she clasped her hand over her mouth. "She's ok?"

"She's in a bit of discomfort and she's tired but yes, she's doing brilliantly. She asked for you straight away too. So, are you coming to see her? I can take you to her ward before I clock off,"

She was sure she had never moved so fast. Following the doctor out the room, Allie bumped into Maxine on the way as she was returning with two bottles of water and through happy, relieved tears, she passed on the good news before asking if she would pass it on to Debbie straight away before anyone else. It wouldn't be long before the young brunette was back here and Allie knew just how much Bea would want to see her also. Coming to a stop outside the ward, Allie could see the flash of her girlfriend's red hair through the window and her stomach fluttered. Turning back to the doctor and one of the nurses who had just appeared from Bea's room, she thanked them continuously.

Placing her hand on the door, she wiped her eyes and entered the room, her heart rate increasing as her gaze immediately locked with her girlfriend's and a weak flash of the smile she loved so much aimed straight for her.

"There she is," Bea struggled, her voice hoarse but still she continued. The sight of her girlfriend a most welcoming one. Reaching out, she held her left hand outwards towards the blonde, urging her to come closer. She really needed to feel her, have her close and have that unique scent that was so Allie invade her senses. "My beautiful girl,"

"Bea," Allie sobbed happily, the sound of her girlfriend's voice a welcoming sound to her ears. Accepting the redhead's hand, she moved straight to the edge of the older woman's bed, quickly yet carefully swooping down before pressing her lips to Bea's forehead. The relief that had taken over her body in the last ten minutes, she was certain she had never felt before. It was like nothing else. "I thought... I just couldn't not think about everything..."

"Please don't cry baby,"

"You stayed with me," she sniffed, smiling down at the redhead who was squeezing her hand with all the strength she could muster together. "You didn't leave me,"

"Did... You.. Really think I was going anywhere... Without you?" She questioned, releasing the blonde's hand so she could move her own up to her girlfriend's face, her thumb stroking away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok, are you serious?" A soft rasp of laughter left her lips. It was so typical of Bea, her first reaction being to check on how she was doing, despite the fact it was her laid up in a hospital bed recovering from a stab wound. "Don't worry about me,"

"I can't help it,"

"I'm much better now I'm talking to you," she answered honestly, losing her fingers in the older woman's red curls. "I don't know what I would ever do without you,"

"You're never going to have to find out," Bea promised, her thumb still caressing her girlfriend's cheek as she tilted the blonde's gaze to lock with her own. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Allie repeated, lightly chewing her bottom lip, her fingers lowering to trace over the redhead's. "I really, really want to kiss you right now,"

"So, kiss me. You don't need to await my permission,"

Carefully lowering herself by the edge of Bea's bedside, Allie softly captured her girlfriend's lips with her own, engaging in a gentle kiss that set off the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It was crazy to her, that after so many months and endless kisses with her girlfriend, that this was the way her body still reacted. She had never had that before, not with anyone but Bea was special and Allie knew there was never going to be a time when kissing her girlfriend didn't stem this sort of reaction.

"I've missed that," she confessed, resting her forehead against the older woman's, her eyes closing briefly for a few seconds. "I am so sorry I didn't get to you and I didn't stop him from doing this to you,"

"Hey, don't do that. Look at me," she urged, willing her girlfriend to open her eyes again. "You found me, I know you wouldn't have gave up until you did. You don't need to be sorry and I don't want to hear you saying that word again, ok?"

"Ok,"

"I need to ask if they'll let me call Deb," she spoke after a few minutes of silence. "She should be here too,"

"Don't worry. She'll already be on her way. Maxine was here, I asked her to let Debbie know you were awake before she told Doyle or anyone else,"

"Is she alright?"

"She will be now," Allie nodded. "She's been worried sick about her Mum. I sent her home earlier today, she's been camped out in that family room with me ever since you were brought in. She didn't want to leave,"

"And she's ok with you?" She asked a little nervously. "About everything?"

"Everything is fine, I promise," the blonde reassured, lightly kissing her girlfriend once more. "We talked, she knows it was all years ago and she isn't going to let him ruin anything we have. You don't need to worry about anything, Debs is fine, I'm fine and he's going straight back to prison for a long time,"

"Doyle didn't kill him?" She managed a chuckle, wincing when she realised how painful it was to laugh even a little bit.

"Unfortunately not. A broken nose and fractured cheekbone though. I've never seen Doyle so badass before,"

"She has her moments,"

"I can't thank her enough for everything. I promise, he will never be able to get anywhere near you ever again,"

"Let's not talk about him," the redhead spoke, urging her girlfriend to sit by the edge of her bed. Despite the pain she was feeling, the numbness around the stab wound she suffered, she was desperate to have her girlfriend close again. That was the best medicine, the best cure for absolutely anything.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No," she confirmed, cuddling into the blonde as much as she could. "This is all I need right now. Your arms around me, that's the best medicine,"

"I'm not sure the doctors would agree with that,"

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're here with me," closing her eyes, she felt herself drifting off for a few minutes, feeling completely safe in the comfort of her girlfriend's arms. With her slowly fingers tracing circles on Allie's forearm, Bea stayed quiet for a little while longer before she remembered what the blonde had said to her back in the warehouse whilst they awaited the ambulance arriving. "Allie, are you asleep?"

"Huh? No, no I'm just resting my eyes,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby. Whatever you want,"

"Did you mean what you said to me?"

"What I said to you?" Allie repeated, frowning a little as she drew back to look at her girlfriend properly.

"Yeah," Bea trailed off, almost embarrassed to bring the subject back up, especially if Allie really had no idea what she was getting at. It was the last thing Bea recalled before she lost consciousness and she was never going to forget something to massive, so important. "You er... You said you wanted to be my Wife,"

"Mum!" Debbie squealed, the doors bursting open as the young brunette rushed across the room, carefully throwing her arms around Bea's shoulders hugging her tightly. "Maxine told me you were awake, I couldn't believe it. I knew you'd be alright, you are alright aren't you?"

"Yes Debs, yes I'm ok," she answered, hugging her daughter tight, her hand reaching across towards her girlfriend's before she clasped their fingers together. "Everything is going to be ok now,"


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N - Here we are with the next chapter. Just a little warning that this will be the last update for over a week as I'm off on a little holiday on Thursday. I do plan to maybe get some writing done whilst I'm away but unfortunately won't be able to post until I return. Thanks for the recent comments and all the love on Twitter, you guys absolutely rock and as I've said before, it's you that I keep writing for so thank you for spurring me on. Much love to y' all :) x**

Bea awoke surprisingly to an empty room, her sleepy eyes scanning across towards the window and back when she saw no shadowed figures outside. She was expecting her girlfriend to be right by her side when she woke, holding her hand like she had done for hours but the fact she wasn't there coupled with Debbie's lack of presence meant both women had taken the redhead's earlier advice. She had wanted them both to go home, spend some time there, freshen up and have dinner. The hospital cafe downstairs wasn't the best and she knew the blonde had practically camped within the walls of the hospital for the last forty eight hours or more, point blank refusing to go anywhere. Bea knew she had a challenge on her hands to get her girlfriend to listen and she understood why because she was exactly the same when roles were reversed and it was Allie that was battered, bruised and restricted to the rather uncomfortable hospital bed.

The colourful bouquet of flowers sitting in a base at the foot of her bed caught her eye and brought a little smile to her cheeks. The early afternoon visit saw Maxine, Boomer and Liz arrive, the oldest of her friends bringing in the beautiful flowers before they sat around the redhead's bedside for just over the hour allowed. The three of them were delighted and relieved to see their friend awake and talking after hours of worry, especially Boomer, who could never hide her emotions when it came to her friends. On the face of it, she was tough and she could almost certainly handle herself but it didn't take long to strip all that back and expose her for the soft sod she is. All that said, she jokingly still offered to march straight to the prison and go bunta on his arse, something that brought some light laughter around the room. Seeing her friends had really perked the redhead up and once they had gone, she had fallen asleep for a few hours after a quick routine visit from the doctor who was still keeping a close eye on her.

The evening visits came around quickly after a couple of hours sleep and, a few minutes after the hour, Bea heard voices just outside the door. She chuckled to herself when she picked up on Franky's straight away, Allie teasingly telling the tattooed brunette to piss off afterwards. Typical Franky, Bea thought. She was always trying to push the blonde's buttons, the younger woman managing to hold her own on more than one occasion. She had pretty much mastered that from day one, not that it ever put Franky off from attempting to wind her up.

After a few seconds of listening to the voices outside, Bea glanced towards the door as Franky marched in first, that trademark, bright, beaming grin spread across her face as her eyes locked with the redhead's. Despite trying to be as positive as possible about everything, Franky had been so back and forth lately and at one point, she really took a long hard think about what she would do without her best friend. The answers and possibilities weren't good and that was without her thinking about how much it would completely destroy Debbie and Allie. Bridget had spent most of the time attempting to keep her girlfriend's mind focused on the positives but it proved to be difficult at times. The older woman knew Bea was more than just a friend to Franky. They had both been through so much together, supported each other endlessly and as much as neither of them said it much, they loved the other immensely.

"Fuck Red, you look like shit,"

"Thanks a bunch, Franky," Bea rolled her eyes, it was typical of her friend to joke around when everyone else would think it was most inappropriate. Bridget had even lightly slapped her girlfriend's arm for making such a remark but that was just her and Bea wouldn't have had her friend any other way. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special,"

"You know it," she winked, the redhead thanking them for coming soon after. "Where else would I be? How are you feeling?"

"I won't lie to you, I've been better," she answered, smiling when she caught a brief glimpse of her girlfriend from through the window, noticing she was out there with Debbie. "Are those two alright?"

"Lots better now you're awake. The both of them have been worried sick about you. Debs has really looked out for her though, she's made sure she's been eating, kept her spirits up when she was struggling a little bit. They make quite the team the pair of them,"

"Yeah they do," Bea couldn't help the fond grin appearing on her lips, catching Debbie pull the blonde into a hug before Allie playfully pushed her off, ruffling the brunette's hair, the two of them chuckling at one another afterwards. If ever there was a sight that made her feel all warm and happy, it was that. "He really tried to ruin that out there, with his accusations and,"

"Hey, look at them," Franky interrupted, nodding towards the two woman standing outside the room. "He didn't ruin a thing. If anything, he just made their bond even stronger than it was before so he failed on that too. And before you say anything, nothing he said has made me think of her any differently either,"

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed. "She's still Allie, isn't she? Everyone has a shitty past, I know a fair deal about that too,"

"I don't want any of the other girls to know, it's just easier that way and as far as I'm concerned, that was an Allie we didn't know, that none of us knew," she added, looking between Franky and Bridget who both said instantly that they wouldn't ever repeat anything. As far as both of them were concerned, the matter didn't need discussing at all and they simply pushed it to the back of their minds. "I heard you busted your hand on that bastard's face,"

"Just a little bit," Franky smirked, holding her strapped hand up. "Don't worry. It was worth every ounce of pain,"

"You've only wanted to do it for years," she replied with a small smile, turning serious straight after. "Thanks Franky, for everything. That's more than once you have saved my sorry arse from him,"

"That's what friends are for,"

"You didn't deserve to be dragged into all this shit," she sighed. "But you were, right from the beginning,"

"Yeah and I'm fucking glad I was," the brunette insisted, moving from behind Bridget, she wandered over to her friend's bedside, clasping her hand gently. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else the last few years except right by your side. So please, stop with all this shit that you dragged me into this, alright? That's not how it was and I won't have you blaming yourself for anything,"

"She's a total softy, isn't she?" Bridget chuckled, placing her left hand lightly on her girlfriend's lower back. Bea nodded in agreement. Franky rarely showed anyone her softer side and to anyone else looking in from the outside, she was as tough as old boots but they knew different. "She's right though, you shouldn't blame yourself for anything that's happened. I know no one else does. I told Allie the same,"

"She was feeling guilty about this happening to me, I told her it wasn't her fault. I've been worried about her,"

"She's doing ok," Bridget said reassuringly. Having spent a bit of time talking to Allie earlier in the day, she knew the blonde was doing a lot better now than she was before. Everything had been taking its toll on the younger woman but Bridget had offered a listening ear anytime, Allie taking her up on the offer a while ago. "And the last thing she wants is you to worry about her,"

"Yeah exactly Red, you're the one that's laid up in here after being shivved,"

"You know I can't help it when she's concerned, her and Debbie,"

"Well I'm pleased to say they are both doing just fine," once again the older woman reassured her redhead friend, repeating the words her girlfriend had said earlier about both Allie and Debbie making a great team. A phone call took Bridget away a few minutes later which left the other two women alone.

"You really ok?" Franky questioned, knowing if everything wasn't then her friend would say so now only two of them were in the room.

"Yeah, considering everything. It's just... This should have been such a happy week for Allie and myself," she added, her gaze once again flicking between her girlfriend outside and her best friend inside. "I never thought I would ever want to live with anyone again. I never thought I'd ever be ready for that sort of step with anyone yet I have and it's all been ruined because I'm stuck in here,"

"Hey, this doesn't ruin anything. It's just set it all back a little bit but you and Allie have so much time together because trust me Red, that girl out there ain't ever going anywhere without you,"

"I thought I was a fucking goner, I really did,"

"You underestimate your own strength Red. Blondie had every faith in you,"

"Debbie sort of interrupted us earlier," the redhead revealed, rolling her eyes at the predictable smirk on the brunette's face. "Not like that. I remembered what she said to me when the ambulance was on it's way,"

"I told her to keep talking to you, she needed to keep you with us for as long as possible, it was important,"

"She said she wanted to marry me,"

"Yeah, she did," Franky nodded, noting the rather mixed expression on the older woman's face. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I guess it all just scares me a little," Bea admitted, chewing her bottom lip briefly. She had found it difficult to think of much else throughout the day and was hoping she would get some time alone with her girlfriend when everyone else had gone home later. "We're talking about a massive amount of commitment, it's huge,"

"It is but isn't it something that you want with her?

"I want everything with her," she confirmed. Of course she did. Every morning she had woken up to the beautiful blonde asleep next to her, she thought about how lucky she was. She had never believed in soul mates or that perfect person for everyone but then she met Allie and the flirtatious blonde with the cheeky personality couldn't be more perfect if she tried. "But, I can't stop thinking about what it was like after I got married to Harry. Everything was ok until then,"

"He was always a bastard Red, it just took a while for him to show his true colours," she replied, her voice steady as she took her friend's hand and squeezed it gently with her own. "That was nothing to do with getting married and anyway, more to the point, Allie isn't him. She's so far from him it's unbelievable. She adores you and I've never seen you like this before. One day, she wants to make it official and she wants to be your forever, that's pretty fucking 'spesh,"

"Yeah, it really is,"

"I'm going to send her arse in here and go check on Gidge. We'll be back before visits is over but you just concentrate on getting yourself better, alright?" Pushing her chair back, she leant across, placing a gentle kiss on the redhead's temple before pulling straight back with a cheeky smirk. "You've got a smoking hot blonde to get better for,"

"Hey, watch it Doyle," the redhead warned playfully, managing to grab a brief hold of the brunette's arm. "I might be stuck in here with endless amounts of stitches in me but I would still kick your arse if you eye up my girl,"

"Relax Red," Franky laughed aloud. "Blonde wouldn't even notice me or anyone else hitting on her. Her eyes are always firmly on you, never anyone else,"

"Hmm. I struck gold with her didn't I?"

"Yeah but she struck gold with you too and don't you forget that,"

"You sort of have to say that,"

"I fucking don't," her laughter continued. "I'm serious and you know it. She's lucky and she knows it too. Oh, before I go, whenever blondie does pop the big question and you accept, I'm just putting myself forward for best woman duties,"

"You seem extremely confident I'd ask you,"

"Come on. You and me both know no one else would do as good a job as me,"

The door had barely had time to swing shut when Debbie entered the room with Allie following closely behind. There was around forty minutes left of the visit and the redhead was happy she was going to spend that time with her two favourite girls.

An hour or so later, everyone had gone and Allie returned, this time completely alone. Nudging the door open, she quietly stepped inside, placing her coffee and a few magazines on the side table. Despite Bea insisting that she would have been ok throughout the night on her own, the blonde was having none of it and promised that she was staying. She just wanted to be close to her girlfriend and if truth be told, it was exactly what Bea wanted too.

Debbie was staying over with Franky and Bridget, the three of them planning a movie, takeaway and ice cream night and as much as Allie was invited and they all tried to tempt her along, the three of them knew there was only one place she wanted to be tonight. Nothing was going to make her change her mind and they accepted that.

Sitting herself down on the chair, it wasn't until Allie reached across towards the table for her magazine and coffee that she realised her girlfriend was awake. She had only slipped off for ten minutes whilst the redhead was asleep to top up her caffeine fix and buy one or two other things from the little shop downstairs. She was sure she would have been back before the older woman had woken up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Allie grinned, dropping the magazine back onto the table before she pushed herself to her feet and took the step or two towards the hospital bed. Stroking the redhead's curls from her face, she left a gentle and loving kiss on her lips. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you,"

"I'm right here baby,"

"I knew you'd be back, despite what I said,"

"I want to stay with you," the blonde admitted, once again leaving another soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I know you wanted me to go home but I feel better staying here next to you,"

"I feel better having you here," she smiled, reaching for the blonde's hand before she gently tugged her closer, urging the younger woman to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Allie did so, reluctantly at first because the worry of hurting her girlfriend was still fresh in her mind. Eventually she settled, pressing her lips to the redhead's forehead as she relaxed in the embrace with a deep sigh. "Alone at last,"

"It's been a manic day, huh?"

"It was nice that everyone came to visit though but I have wanted this all day,"

"Me too baby," with her fingers lightly tracing her girlfriend's jawline, the redhead clasped them with her own, pressing them softly to her lips.

"I'm not lying when I say this is the only medicine I need,"

"I wish it was that easy to make you feel better,"

"It won't be long before I'm back home, back at our home,"

"I hope so because I miss being with you and I'm fucking sick of this place," scoffing a giggle, Allie relaxed, her thumb running over the smoothness of the older woman's left hand. "If I never have to see another hospital again it would be too soon,"

"I know how you feel. So, we got interrupted earlier, didn't we?" Bea spoke out, after inwardly debating with herself for a few minutes on whether or not to do so. "I've been hoping we'd get this time alone together so you could maybe answer my question,"

"What question was that?"

"You know," she added, biting her bottom lip gently as she locked gazes with the beautiful blonde's. She knew exactly what Bea was getting at and the redhead wished she wouldn't tease her right about now. "It's just... Ever since you said it, I sort of can't stop thinking about it and... Well, I don't know if it was heat of the moment or... Because you thought you were going to lose me. I don't know what you were..."

She was silenced, the softness of her girlfriend's perfect lips working with her own bringing her words to a sudden halt. She loved when Allie kissed her like that, it was like she hadn't been able to do it for months, like someone had told her this was the last time she was ever going to be able to do it. With her thumb grazing the redhead's cheek, Allie drew back ever so slightly, resting her forehead against the older woman's.

"You were doing that cute rambling thing you do," she giggled, tucking her lip between her teeth.

"S... Sorry,"

"It's ok, it's adorable. Just so you know, I didn't just say those words because I thought I would lose you. Yeah, I was scared, I was fucking terrified to be honest but I said those words to you because that's exactly what I want,"

"Really?"

"Yes really," she confirmed, reassuring the other woman, unable to resist the urge to steal another quick kiss. "You are way more than everything I have ever wanted. The day I get to look at you and I am able to call you my Wife is the day I become the luckiest and happiest woman in the World,"

"Allie," Bea barely choked out, tears stinging her eyes. No one had ever said something so sweet to her before. "No one has ever..."

"Don't cry," Allie chuckled, knowing the beginning of tears were in her eyes too as she wiped away her girlfriend's. "I want everyone to know this beautiful, sexy redhead is mine,"

"Everyone does know,"

"You know what I mean. Officially mine," running her finger over the redhead's ring finger, she looked up, smiling when her girlfriend did nothing but smile back at her.

"I hope that wasn't a proposal," she giggled, the joking tone in her voice extremely evident. "Because this isn't the best time,"

"And I haven't got a ring," Allie teased back, twirling a red curl around her fingers. "You deserve the absolute best, one day, I promise to give you exactly that,"

"I already have it," Bea insisted, answering back instantly. "I love you,"

"And I love you Bea Smith,"


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N - Thank you for being so patient with this next chapter. That holiday was over in the blink of an eye and sadly I'll be back to reality on Monday morning. However, the good news for you little lovelies is that the story continues right here. So, here we are with chapter 52. I hope you enjoy it;**

Allie was running late, thanks to the overflow of traffic on the roads. She'd been edging closer and closer to the hospital with every passing second but her movements were slow and restricted thanks to all the vehicles ahead of her. Glancing at the time, she cursed realising she was probably going to be a little later than she had anticipated originally. It had already been a long two week struggle without Bea at home, at their home and all the blonde wanted was to get her girlfriend back there as soon as possible. Tapping her fingers across the steering wheel, she attempted to cool her impatience

It was just after lunch when Allie arrived at Bea's ward, smiling like an idiot when she caught a glimpse of her girlfriend's blazing red hair through the window. The redhead had been hospital bound for a fortnight now, recovering more and more as each day passed but today was the day she was finally allowed to return home and the blonde couldn't be happier. Spending the last three or four nights at home, in their bed without her girlfriend's embrace was torture and something she never wanted to repeat in a hurry. Allie worked it out long ago that she slept a lot better when the redhead was next to her, her arm tossed over her, her fingers lightly tracing across her torso as she slept peacefully. She always felt so wanted, so safe and she had missed that so much lately. They both did.

"You're a little bit late Alliecat," Bea beamed, her voice teasing as her girlfriend apologised before she let go of the door and crossed the room. Immediately reaching out, the redhead grabbed a fistful of the younger woman's shirt and pulled her close. God, she'd missed that and she couldn't wait to get home to have more. As much as she would have liked to have kept her girlfriend cuddled up next to her, in a hospital bed, it wasn't very practical and she got the feeling it was being frowned upon by one of the nurses in particular not that either of them let it bother them too much. "You smell so amazing,"

"Don't I always?" She giggled, cupping the redhead's face gently, her thumbs stroking over the older woman's cheeks. "I'm wearing that perfume you like, the one you bought me,"

"It's making me want you to be wearing nothing at all,"

"Bea!" Allie laughed louder, silencing herself by drawing the older woman forward for a long, slow kiss. "I can see I'm going to have my hands full at home with you, aren't I?"

"It's standard procedure to flirt with the nurse,"

"I fucking hope not," she gasped, pulling herself back ever so slightly. "Is that what you've been up to when I've been gone, huh? Flirting with all these women that's been looking after you,"

"As if," Bea scoffed, lightly pecking Allie's mouth. "You're the only one for me baby, no one else stands a chance. No one else comes close,"

"Now you're just charming me,"

"Hmm. Is it working?" She joked, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist, lightly tracing her fingertips across the younger woman's back. Allie allowed a soft, low groan of appreciation leave her lips. It was crazy but she really had missed her girlfriend's touches in the last week and a bit. "You know I'm serious, right? This room could be filled with people and all I'd see was you. My beautiful, intelligent, selfless girl. No one could ever come close to you,"

"I love you," Allie whispered, her lips ghosting over the redhead's briefly. She really loved when Bea talked to her like that. "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too. I can't wait to get you home, I can't wait to get out of here,"

"I'm going to do everything I can to look after you," Allie confirmed, gently stroking her girlfriend's left cheek as she was about to protest. "Ive got the long weekend off work and then we'll take it from there. I'll stay off for as long as you need me at home, I can do some work from there if needed,"

"I'll be fine, you really don't need to do that,"

"It's not up for discussion babe, I've already decided," softly kissing the redhead's cheek, she drew back, her thumb running across where her lips had just left. "Let me look after you,"

"Nurse Novak," she smirked, her fingers teasing the hem on the blonde's shirt.

"Got it in one babe," a gentle giggle left her lips. "Unfortunately, I don't have the uniform or anything though,"

"Damn,"

"I guess I can find other ways to improvise,"

"And what ways might that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" she winked, a teasing wink that sent a rapid wave of arousal through the older woman's body. Despite everything that had happened, everything she was feeling, Allie could effect her this way so easily. The blonde's sideways smirk as she picked up her girlfriend's packed bag said it all too. She knew exactly the thoughts running through the redhead's mind. "Do you need anything picked up on the way home? Anywhere you want to stop off?"

"I'll have all I need once I get home and I'm with you and Debs," she replied, watching the blonde move across the room before she came back within reach. "Being with you two is all that matters to me,"

"That's all that matters to me too," leaning forward, she lightly kissed the older woman's lips, nipping gently on the redhead's bottom one. "I hope you don't mind but Franky finished giving me a hand with the rest of my things, so I'm officially all moved in,"

"Of course I don't mind, I'm glad I'm going back to a house that's yours too,"

"I haven't sorted out where to put everything yet, the bedroom has a few boxes lying around. I know how much of a neat freak you are. I promise, I'll sort it all out tomorrow. I didn't want to completely take over,"

"Baby, don't worry," Bea hushed just happy that her girlfriend was going to now be living with her twenty four seven. Tucking a stray blonde lock behind her ear, she helped herself to another kiss. "It's your home now as much as it is mine and we'll work out where to put everything, it's fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I want you to feel at home because you are. I was thinking of redecorating the bedroom, so it's got your spin on it too,"

"Really? I don't know how handy I am with a paintbrush," she joked. "I'm definitely not as artistic as these talented hands,"

"You can pick the colours then," winking, she locked her fingers with the blonde's. "Whatever you want. We can think about it when I'm better, yeah?"

"Ok. Not before then alright because you heard what the doctors said before, nothing but complete rest,"

An hour later, after a quick visit from the doctor, who gave Bea the all clear to go home, the both arrived through the front door of the house. Leading the redhead through to the front room, Allie sat her girlfriend down before she dropped the bag upstairs in the bedroom. Already she was fussing, making sure Bea was comfortable, that she wasn't doing anything she didn't need to be doing. The blonde knew her girlfriend could be a stubborn bugger at times and that she loved to be independent but one of the main conditions of her being allowed to return home was that she rested whenever possible.

After leaving the bag upstairs, Allie helped herself to two bottles of water from the fridge and grabbed her girlfriend's sketchbook and pencils before she sat down. Bea had mentioned yesterday at the hospital how much she had missed taking some time to relax and show off her talents on paper. So, whilst the younger woman gently cuddled into the redhead, Bea sketched up a few ideas in her book which passed the next hour and a bit.

Debbie arrived home from town, the house surprisingly quiet. Earlier in the afternoon she had received a text from Allie who informed her that her Mum was being allowed home after a quick check over. She just wanted to come home herself after that. Silently creeping into the lounge, the young brunette grinned at the sight she was met with. Allie was fast asleep on the sofa and Bea was cuddled up into her, the blonde's arm protectively around the older woman. It was cute and after taking a quick snap of the pair on her phone, she reached over before throwing the blanket gently over both of them. If she started dinner preparations now, the food would be ready just before the hour and that's when she would wake them up.

Hearing some clattering going on in the kitchen, Allie woke with a quick jump. As her eyes properly woke themselves up, she looked around and rapidly realised that her girlfriend was still asleep cuddled up into her. Carefully drawing herself away, she dropped a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheek before she tossed the remainder of the blanket over the older woman's body, rubbing her own eyes as she padded down the hallway into the kitchen where she was met with Debbie, trying to do three or four different things at the one time.

"Do you need a hand in here?"

"Please," she stressed, a light chuckle leaving her lips soon afterwards as she took a breath. Allie quickly crossed the room, taking one of the pots off the heat. "I did have everything under control but I sort of lost it,"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I got back from town, I saw you and Mum asleep on the sofa so I thought I would leave you for a little while. You haven't been sleeping since Mum got taken in and I know how much better you both sleep when you are with one another. So anyway, I thought I'd cook us all some dinner," she continued, draining the pasta, feeling much more relaxed now that she had an extra pair of helpful hands. "Mum hasn't eaten properly and you definitely haven't, not that I would be so quick to tell her,"

"Thanks," she smiled, appreciating the gesture from the young brunette. Most kids wouldn't even think about being so helpful but Allie learnt a long time ago that Debbie wasn't most kids. "I really appreciate all this and your Mum will too,"

"It's just a little dinner," she offered, not bothered by fuss. "It's nothing special and it was no trouble at all,"

"Even so, it's helped us out a lot and I know your Mum loves when you cook this, she's told me it's one of her favourites," Allie smiled, ruffling the brunette's hair as she passed to set the table. Taking a mouthful of water from a fresh bottle, the blonde allowed the younger woman to dish up the food. "I'll just go wake your Mum up and tell her dinner is ready,"

Walking back into the front room, Allie crouched down infront of her still sleeping girlfriend. Sweeping the fallen red curls from her face, the blonde lightly kissed the redhead's lips, smiling against her mouth when she began to feel a response.

"Hmm," Bea groaned, clenching her eyes shut tighter. "Please don't stop now,"

"You know I have to," she chuckled briefly, ghosting her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek. "For my own sake more than yours. Debbie's home and she's made us some dinner,"

"She's home?" She repeated, struggling to sit herself up before Allie jumped in, easing the older woman up to a sitting position which wasn't the easiest. She hated how much her girlfriend was in pain and she could see it each time she looked at her, despite Bea's brave face act. "When did she get back?"

"A little while ago I think. I'm not too sure because I fell asleep with you. She's been back long enough to cook us dinner though. She's just setting up through there,"

"Can you help me up?"

"Of course baby," leaving her hand outstretched in front of her, she eased the redhead slowly to her feet, resting her hands lightly on the older woman's shoulders before she helped herself to a slow kiss. Drawing back, Allie softly curled some red locks around her fingers. "You're beautiful,"

"You always say that," Bea grinned, her stomach dipping in that way it always did around her girlfriend. She was sure her body would always react the same way around the younger woman, whether Allie shot a look in her direction or briefly touched her. It didn't matter. "And with a serious stab wound, stitches and feeling like I went a full twelve rounds with a championship boxer, I don't feel it,"

"Well you are," she insisted, lightly kissing across the other woman's knuckles. "You always will be to me, my beautiful Bea. Would you make this girl the happiest in the world and come to dinner with me this evening?"

"You're such a big doofus," Bea laughed, accepting the blonde's hand. "But yes, I would love to,"

They both entered the kitchen as Debbie was finishing plating up the food, walking over, she carefully embraced her Mum, being mindful of the older woman's injuries and current state and she placed her arms over her shoulders drawing her in.

"Welcome home, Mum,"

"Thanks Deb, you didn't need to go to all this trouble,"

"It was no trouble, honestly. Do you feel like eating?"

"I'm starving," she answered, taking a seat at the kitchen table after leaning on Allie for a little bit of helpful support. "Some real food is just what I need right now,"

"Well, it's nothing overly special but anything is better than hospital food, right?"

"It's great, thank you,"

"How are you feeling really?"

"I'm getting there," Bea answered, following up her words with a reassuring smile. "You know what I'm like,"

"A warrior. My Mum," Debbie grinned, delighted to have her favourite person back. "I heard they've locked Harry up in solitary,"

"That's right. He's going to be there for a long time too,"

"So he can't hurt us anymore," Allie added, reaching for the redhead's hand before she clasped Debbie's too. "Any of us,"

The food went down well and they enjoyed it with some light, casual conversation flowing back and forth across the table. Debbie was so pleased to have her Mum home. With the knowledge that the older woman was moving in the right direction and on the road to recovery was most pleasing, not only to the brunette but to Allie too. Everyone had had it tough lately but the blonde was hit extra hard having not long been discharged from the hospital herself. Throughout the last week, Debbie knew Allie was simply putting on a brave face for the sake of everyone else but she was looking so much better and happier now the redhead was back home. The younger Smith was really hoping that now Harry was back behind bars with more time added to his sentence, that no harm would come to any of them again. The police had reassured as much which was a huge relief.

After washing up and clearing away, the three women moved into the front room and settled themselves down with a movie. Predictably enough, Bea only managed to see about three quarters of the film before she drifted off, cuddled into her girlfriend's side. The painkillers mixed with the fact she had rarely had a proper nights sleep at the hospital meant she was absolutely shattered. Allie watched the rest of the film, deciding to leave the redhead a little longer before she attempted to wake her and move upstairs.

With Debbie's help, about twenty minutes later, Bea was back in the comforts of her own bedroom, settled in between the sheets of her own bed. After a quick stop off in the un-suite, cleaning her teeth and changing, Allie wandered across the floor, flicking off the light before she slipped under the sheets, the older woman wincing as she attempted to shuffle closer.

"Hey, be careful," the blonde hushed with a quiet whisper, turning on her side. "I'll come to you. Better?"

"Much better," she added, lightly kissing the younger woman's bare shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I should really be asking you that question, shouldn't I?"

"I'm ok, the painkillers are wiping me out but I'm back here with you and tonight was great, spending it with you and Debs. You haven't said much since dinner and I know when something is on your mind,"

"I forget how well you know me sometimes," Allie smiled, softly tracing her thumb under Bea's cheek, the redhead frowned a worried sort of frown. "It's nothing to worry about. It was just something Franky said yesterday,"

"Franky? What did she say?"

"She was talking about family, she said that she never felt like she had one before all you guys and it just made me think the same thing. This is the first time in my life that I've ever felt like I have family," chewing her lip, she stopped herself for a couple of seconds before continuing when the redhead didn't speak. "My Dad, he was always a bit of an egotistical prick. It was always about him, always his way or not at all you know? I wouldn't say I ever had that bond with him but he was still my Dad. When he saw me kissing ... I don't know, I guess I thought the last thing he was going to do was kick me out of the house,"

"You don't need to talk about this sweetheart," Bea offered, reassuringly kissing the back of her girlfriend's hand. It wasn't something Allie had ever discussed in great detail before but the redhead didn't mind. It was a touchy subject, an upsetting one and if it was going to upset the blonde then it wasn't worth talking about.

"No, it's ok. I'm alright. I thought my Mum would have backed me up, put her foot down and told him he was out of order but she was just as much of a fucking let down as he was,"

"You've never wanted to contact her again?"

"There was a time when I thought about it," she answered honestly. "But she sided with him and the last I heard, they divorced but even when she escaped him she's never made any effort to track me down in any way,"

"If you ever did want to, I'd be right there every step of the way, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do," she nodded, a brief smile creeping onto the corners of her mouth as Bea was being her usual sweet, supportive self. Whatever she chose to do regarding anything, the redhead had always made it crystal clear she would back her all the way and be supportive. "But what Franky said was right. I've got my family now, I don't need anything or anyone else and dragging up the past is rarely ever a good thing. Plus, I really think we've been through enough lately without adding anymore aggro,"

"We always come out the other side," Bea added, matching the blonde's smile from earlier. "And no matter what, whether it be Harry, whether you want to find your Mum, we will always come out the other side together. I promise. Us against the world, right?"

"I like that," the blonde grinned, leaning forward to gently kiss the redhead once then twice, unable to resist. Settling her head back into the pillow, Allie stayed awake a little longer, ensuring her girlfriend went off into the land of nod as comfortably as possible before she allowed herself to join the older woman there.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N - Apoligies for the delay - again! I had a moment earlier, rewatching some of season four and I don't think there's ever going to be a time when Bea's death doesn't hurt like hell. I love season four so much but towards the end it's still raw and I find myself switching off just before the end of episode eleven. Damn Wentworth! This is why I'm forever grateful for Fire and a couple of other stories that keep the Ballie bubble floating nicely. We really need it, don't we? I know I certainly do. Anyway, enough rambling. Thanks for the comments on the last chapter, sadly I can't personally respond to the guest reviews but I massively appreciate your kind words every time.**

It had been a few hours since Bea made it into the comforts of her own bed, surrounding herself with her beautiful girlfriend as the younger woman slipped under the sheets and joined her, sleep claiming them both rather quickly. Not too long had passed when the redhead woke again, her injuries playing havoc with her body. Trying to keep as still as possible, Bea turned her head and glanced across at her sleeping girlfriend and found a gentle smile appearing on the corners of her mouth. Despite the uncomfortable dull pain she was experiencing, being back home, back in her own bed with Allie next to her was her favourite sort of medicine. Being cooped up in hospital had been driving her insane and she was really thankful she was able to return home earlier that afternoon. She really felt like she would recover a whole lot better here rather than being kept at the hospital.

Allie could sense she was being watched, the small gentle movements next to her giving the redhead away. Flickering her eyes open, the blonde noticed her girlfriend was laying next to her and as she predicted, she was gazing across at her from the pillow opposite. She waited a few seconds in silence then spoke.

"You're staring at me,"

"Uh? Sorry,"

"What's the matter?" She asked in a whisper, leaning across to softly drop a kiss on Bea's shoulder. "Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?"

"Make this wound disappear," she joked, managing a brief smile as she shuffled herself around in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"I wish I could. You know I would swap places with you in a heartbeat, no hesitation," Allie replied seriously, softly tracing her fingertips across the older woman's bottom lip. "I hate knowing you're hurting and I hate feeling so helpless,"

"I'm alright," she offered, hoping it was convincing enough that Allie would buy it. Before the blonde could interject, Bea continued on. "And you aren't helpless at all, you have been so amazing. I just can't sleep and it's really frustrating because all I've wanted for days is to be right here with you,"

"That is all I've wanted too. This bed hasn't been the same without you and I've really missed having you next to me,"

"I steal all the sheets and keep you awake,"

"Hmm. Normally your little methods of keeping me awake are a bit more physical though," Allie chuckled, winking at the redhead who aimed a smirk back. "And, for the record, I have never ever complained about that. I even let the sheet stealing thing go, not to mention the cute the snoring sounds you make,"

"Oi, I do not snore,"

"You do a little bit," the blonde continued to laugh, drawing her lover in for a much desired kiss, one that lasted a little longer than first planned. "But it's very very cute and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except right here with you,"

"Really?" She knew the words were nothing but the absolute truth from the younger woman but as the grin stayed on her lips, she couldn't help but want to hear it repeated. "So if you could be anywhere right now, anywhere in the world,"

"I'd want to be wherever you are. Bea, I don't care where we are, as long as we're together that's all that matters to me,"

"You are perfect,"

"I'm not," Allie almost scoffed. No one had ever saw her as anywhere near perfect. In fact, most people she had ever come across had saw the blonde very far from that description altogether.

"You are to me, you always will be to me,"

Ghosting her lips over the blonde's, Bea carefully drew her girlfriend in closer at a slower pace than usual, slipping her hand underneath Allie's shirt, she silenced the younger woman's audible low groan of appreciation with a hot wet kiss. It had felt like it had been so long since she felt the blonde's skin beneath her fingers and for them both, three weeks was far too long. Allie's self control had seriously been tested, especially a couple of nights ago at the hospital when Bea ever so seductively whispered her plans into the younger woman's ear. She almost completely caved when she returned home that evening but she knew exactly what she needed and sorting out her little issue on her own just wasn't going to cut it. She would wait, knowing it would be completely worth it but it was a struggle and it wasn't getting any easier.

Losing her fingers briefly in the mass of red curls, Allie gently slipped her own hand south and found a way under Bea's shirt, her fingers lovingly tracing her girlfriend's stomach before she moved upwards and cupped the redhead's left breast, her thumb flicking over the already hardened nipple.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," she cursed suddenly, aware that a different sort of groan had just left her girlfriend's lips. Freeing her hand from underneath the redhead's shirt, she felt Bea's fingers tracing the outline of her face a few seconds later. "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok,"

"I didn't mean to get so carried away. I totally forgot about everything,"

"Baby, it's ok," she repeated, a deep sigh leaving her body afterwards. Having Allie close had already been testing her but now it felt like her entire body was on fire and there was no sign of the flames being put out either. She wanted nothing more than to feel the beautiful blonde lose control underneath her as she heard her name in her ear over and over but she knew that couldn't happen. She really wasn't well enough for that. "I think I should consider sleeping in a different room tonight,"

"What?"

"I'm joking," Bea giggled, the look on Allie's face making it all the funnier. The blonde really didn't want her to go anywhere. "I just can't wait to be able to be with you again,"

"You're with me right now,"

"You know exactly what I mean," she replied, chewing her lip whilst trailing her fingers up and down the younger woman's naked arm. "I've missed you. I've missed every single part of you,"

"Tell me,"

"I can't," the older woman could almost feel her cheeks blush up and it an attempt to hide it, she buried her face into Allie's shoulder. "You know I'm no good at that,"

"I think you are way better than you think you are. Can you not remember what your words did to me last time?" She questioned cheekily, biting down on her bottom lip briefly before continuing with the same smirk spread across her lips. She knew Bea could remember exactly the time she was referring to. In the bar, with her friends only a few yards away, the redhead found a new lease of confidence that was very much aided by the alcohol she had consumed and as she whispered all sorts into her girlfriend's ear, Allie felt the pull in her lower stomach as her underwear soaked. She had to suffer another hour like that before they got home but it was completely worth it. "I don't think we slept until four a.m,"

"It was almost five," Bea corrected with a grin. That was definitely a night she wouldn't forget in a hurry and there were many other nights just like it. "And we didn't get out of bed until late morning too,"

"Hmm, I remember. I think we need a repeat, as soon as you're better of course,"

"We definitely need a repeat," slowly tugging the blonde forward, Bea dropped a deep kiss on her lips, losing her fingers within her girlfriend's hair. "The sooner the better,"

"Mum?" Debbie's voice called from the hallway, following two gentle knocks on the bedroom door. Bea gently drew back from the blonde, slipping back down beneath the sheets as the brunette poked her head around the opening door. "Sorry. I heard both of you talking, so I knew you were both awake,"

"That's ok," Allie replied, resting her head back down onto her own pillow, finding Bea's hand underneath the sheets, she clasped their fingers together. "You alright kiddo? What's up?"

"I can't sleep,"

"We can't sleep either," Bea admitted, smiling a little when she felt the warmth of the blonde's hand around her own. She just loved that Allie had this urge to always touch her in some way, no matter where they were or what they were doing, she gravitated towards her always and she would never tire of that.

"Can I stay in here with you two for a bit?" The brunette asked, her cheeks flushing as the words left her mouth. "I know I haven't done this since I was ten or something but,"

"Come on. Of course you can," Allie answered, quickly glancing at Bea before turning back to the young brunette. Shuffling across to the edge of the bed, Allie gently patted the empty space between herself and the redhead. "Get in here,"

"Thanks," she smiled, eventually positioning herself in between the blonde and her Mum, the three of them settled under the covers together. "I'm not... Interrupting anything am I?"

"No," Allie chuckled, knowing her girlfriend's cheeks were blushing. "You aren't interrupting anything Debs,"

They stayed awake chatting, Bea's tiredness taking over her first as she drifted off into a slumber before the other two woman who continued to chat for a little while longer. Debbie shifted herself into her side carefully, fully facing the older woman.

"I had a nightmare," she confessed quietly, making double sure her Mum was completely asleep next to her. "I didn't say to Mum because I don't want her to worry about anything but that's why I can't sleep,"

"I won't say a word if you don't want me to,"

"Thanks. I know it sounds so silly, I'm almost nineteen and I'm having a nightmare and jumping straight into my Mum's bed,"

"I don't think it's silly at all Debs," Allie replied reassuringly. "You've been through a lot, more than most kids ever do but you're strong and you're just like your Mum,"

"Everyone says that," she grinned. "I love that people say I'm like her. She's incredible,"

"Obviously I agree," the blonde giggled briefly. "Do you want to talk about it? The nightmare I mean,"

"It was him," she sighed deeply. "He was back here and he had Mum and he had you too. He told me I had to choose between you both. I tried to get to you both but every time I stepped forward, he moved you further and further away. I shouted, I screamed but you couldn't hear me. It was really weird,"

"You're ok now,"

"Yeah, I am,"

"And he won't ever hurt you or your Mum again. He ain't ever getting out of there,"

"I want him to rot for years and years and even then it wouldn't be enough," she gritted her teeth, the thought of anyone ever thinking or knowing that was her Dad made her stomach churn. As far as the brunette was concerned, she didn't have a Father, he was nothing to her and whilst her friends had this perfect family life, she never looked on in envy. However now, she was proud to say she had two parents. Allie was perfect and as well as being the sort of person her Mum needed and deserved, the blonde was everything she would have hoped for too. "Thank you for looking after both of us,"

"You don't ever need to say thanks for that,"

"No I do. I could never say enough how much I love you for loving Mum the way you do. You never expect anything from her, you make her feel like a million dollars,"

"She's priceless kiddo," Allie grinned, glancing over the young brunette's shoulder to take in the view of her sleeping girlfriend.

"I should maybe go back to bed," Debbie announced a shirt time later. "I need some sort of sleep,"

"You can sleep here,"

"I don't want to interrupt you two,"

"Don't be silly," Allie hushed the tiring young brunette, insisting it was more than absolutely fine to stay exactly where she was, sandwiched between herself and the sleeping redhead. "If you can live with those little sounds your Mum makes when she's asleep then you are more than welcome to sleep here,"

"She always makes those little noises?" Debbie asked, stifling her laughter as she listened for a moment.

"Yeah, she thinks she doesn't when I tell her. It's quite cute really,"

"I'm so glad she's back home with us,"

"Me too kiddo,"

The weekend past quickly and when Monday came around, Bea suggested she took a trip to the salon. After spending some time reassuring Allie that she wouldn't do anything too strenuous and that she simply wanted to see some familiar faces, they set off after a shower and breakfast. Making a quick stop to pick up a few coffees, they arrived at the salon just as Maxine was finishing with a client.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Maxine smiled, moving out from behind the desk to greet her best friend. She was more than happy to see her but she really hoped the redhead wasn't here to throw herself back into any sort of work, it was far too soon for any of that and she doubted Allie would allow it. The blonde was so protective of the older woman but it was nice to see after years of hell that Bea had endured. She had finally found everything she absolutely deserved. "Take a seat, both of you,"

"I brought coffee, thought you could use one," Allie announced, handing one of the cups over. "Milk and one, right?"

"Oh perfect hun, thank you," she accepted, the three woman taking a seat. "I hope you aren't here to work,"

"No, of course I'm not," Bea smiled, glancing from her girlfriend to her friend and back again. "This one wouldn't let me anyway,"

"Too right I wouldn't. You should be resting," the blonde chipped in, slipping her hand onto a resting point on the redhead's knee.

"Exactly," Maxine agreed. "Everything is totally fine here, everyone has been asking after you and there's some get well cards through the back on your desk. I should go get them,"

"I'll go, I don't mind," Allie announced, pulling herself to her feet before she disappeared round the back.

"I know you've got everything more than under control here," Bea added, sipping from her coffee cup briefly. "I just need some normal you know? Everything has been so crazy lately, so full on. I've missed normal, I've missed coming here and seeing everyone,"

"You'll be back soon," Maxine added, smiling towards her friend before quickly checking over her shoulder and back. "I hope Allie is looking after you,"

"She is. She's been incredible lately and I know how much she's found things tough too. All this shit with Harry, most people would have said enough was enough and ran a mile but not her,"

"She ain't most people. She ain't going anywhere, at least not anywhere without you. You've got a good one there honey,"

"Trust me, I know,"

"My ears are burning," Allie announced, returning from the back office with a pile of cards in her hand. She hadn't heard anything but the look her girlfriend gave her when she walked back into sight, matched with the fact everything went quiet, it was pretty obvious she was the topic of discussion. Taking up her seat next to the older woman again, she planted a soft gentle kiss on her cheek. "Hope it was all good things you were saying about me baby,"

"Obviously," she smirked, accepting the cards. "These are all for me? Wow, this is amazing, I'm touched,"

"We've had some of your clients in every day asking about your progress,"

"Hopefully it won't be too long before I'm back,"

"Hey, take as long as you need," Maxine insisted, not wanting her friend to needlessly rush back to work before she was fully ready. There was no need. "I don't want you coming back too soon,"

"Nurse Novak here will make sure I don't," she added, briefly leaning in towards her girlfriend's shoulder. The blonde turning her face to place a soft kiss on the older woman's temple.

"You know it baby, you heard what the doctors said to you. You've to rest and not overdo it,"

"If you can get this one to listen to you Allie then I'll be impressed,"

"I have my ways," she winked, the reds face colouring. "But I won't share,"

"So, how's things with Booms? Franky said she hadn't seen a lot of her lately, I'm assuming this guy is still charming her,"

"As far as I'm aware but she's happy and you know she deserves this. He seems really nice,"

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, last week at the bar, he had a couple of drinks then left but first impressions were pretty good," Maxine added, continuing after replying to a phone message that had interrupted them. "And you know how Doyle is, all protective and judgy but even she gave him the thumbs up and the only time that's happened before was with this one. So if he's anything like Allie then she's bagged herself a good one,"

"Everyone deserves someone like this one,"

"God," Maxine puffed her cheeks, jokingly rolling her eyes in the process. "I don't think I have ever seen two people so sickeningly in love like you two, I thought Franky and Bridget were bad at the puppy eyed thing but I think you have taken the lead,"

"Better not tell Doyle that, you know how competitive she gets," Allie laughed, the image of Franky's unimpressed face popping into her head.

After spending an hour at the salon, they left, Bea promising her friend that she definitely wouldn't return to work before she was one hundred percent ready. If nothing else, it eased Maxine's concerns. She knew Bea was in good hands with Allie, the blonde had been an absolute godsend ever since she had crashed into Bea's life without warning and she was exactly the sort of person the older woman deserved. She had never seen her so happy and it was beautiful to see them both together, their love for one another shining through above everything else.

Taking a a little detour from the route home, Allie parked the car by the beach and after unclipping her seatbelt, the blonde jumped out and moved around to the passenger side, carefully helping the redhead out and to her feet. She knew the quieter areas of the beach and as she pulled up, she was happy to see that there was barely anyone around. Usually they would take a little stroll across the sand but, not wanting to tire her girlfriend out, she'd packed a blanket and pulled it from the back of the car, setting it out before she sat down behind the older woman, wrapping her arms around the redhead's body. She always found a certain calmness about listening to the waves crashing against the rocks and often found herself coming here, much like Bea did in the past too.

"Thank you for bringing me here," the redhead announced, sighing contently when she felt the safety of her girlfriend's arms around her, her back pressed against the blonde's body. "Thank you for looking after me,"

"That's what I'm here for. I want to look after you and I don't just mean until you get better from all this," skimming her fingers over the older woman's forearm, she pressed her lips lightly into the crook of Bea's neck. "Do you know when we're eighty, I want to be sat right here with you, holding hands, watching the sunset,"

"When we're eighty, I'll be rattling around in some home, not sat on a beach," Bea giggled, loving the rasps of laughter from the blonde's lips in her ear.

"You fucking won't," the younger woman scoffed at the thought. "My girl ain't going into no old people's home, you'll be right by my side where you should be,"

"So, will you still love me when I've got wrinkles on wrinkles?"

"Of course I will baby, you'll still be the hottest girl on the block too,"

"Such a charmer,"


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N - So, how did everyone enjoy meeting the beautiful Kate Jenkinson?! I swear, I've missed some things in my time but that was by far the worst yet. She looks incredible and going by social media, a great time was had by everyone which is always pleasing to hear. Oh and she knows about Fire Meet Gasoline, that's absolutely insane and it makes me so happy that one day she might sit down and read it. How cool would that be?! I really hope she can come visit again soon because I wouldn't miss the next one for anything! Anyway, whilst you lucky lot were all meeting Jenko I was stuck with some rather annoying people, the good news for you guys is that I managed to write some stuff. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Allie, it's too early for that," Bea groaned sleepily, burying her face straight into her pillow as the annoying persistent morning alarm rang around the bedroom, getting louder and louder with every passing second. Grabbing a fistful of the covers, she tugged them around her body, hearing an adorable rasp of laughter leave her girlfriend's lips. The blonde was right, she did go hogging the duvet more often than not, not that she'd have it any other way. Sleeping in bed alone without her girlfriend's presence next to her was far too strange and Allie was more than pleased to have the older woman back between the sheets in the last two weeks or so. She slept a lot better, they both did. "Please make it stop,"

"Sorry baby,"

With her eyes still closed, Allie blindly searched for a few seconds, eventually finding the alarm before she expertly flicked off the switch and dropped it back on the side table afterwards. All of a sudden she was fully regretting yesterday's decision to travel out of town early morning for work and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to the redhead and enjoy the morning together. She really hated having to get up and leave the warm comfort and safety of her girlfriend's arms, especially when it has first thing in the morning but convinced herself that the sooner she left, the sooner she would be back for the rest of the evening. They didn't have anything planned and for the first time in three or four nights, no one was due round to the house to visit the redhead. For the first time in seventy two hours, they would be able to spend the majority of the evening together just the two of them and she couldn't wait.

It had been three weeks since Bea had been released from the hospital ward she had been kept in and, after making another trip back there for routine checks, both herself and Allie were pleased that her recovery was going as well as hoped. The healing process wasn't going to be simple or straight forward and over the last few weeks she had really felt the frustrations of it all but the redhead knew she had to be much less stubborn and simply accept what her body was telling her. If not that then she most certainly had to listen to the blonde. Allie knew her girlfriend hated not being as active as usual but it was for the best and there was no way she was going to let Bea overdo anything. As much as the older woman insisted there was no need for the blonde to take some time off work, Allie wasn't having any of it and had spent the last few days even working from the comforts of their lounge, anything to ensure her girlfriend had her around at all times.

Laying completely still with her eyes closed for a moment or two, Allie attempted to slip out of bed and head straight for the shower when she felt her lover's hand flat on her stomach, her fingers lightly tracing circles around her belly button.

"Stay with me," Bea found herself pleading, nuzzling closed making it almost impossible for the younger woman to move. "Please,"

"I can't," Allie laughed, despite her girlfriend's best efforts to persuade her to stay exactly where she was. The redhead had spent days telling the blonde she should return to work and now she was, the older woman didn't want her to go. "As much as I would love nothing more than to stay right here with you,"

"I've always hated you leaving this bed early in the morning, it feels so empty without you,"

"I've never really been fond of it either," she admitted, lightly pressing her lips against Bea's cheek. "But, I always convinced myself to move by reminding myself that the sooner I leave, the sooner I get to be back here with you,"

"I like that," Bea grinned sleepily, almost struggling to keep her eyes open. Something the blonde noticed as she kissed her softly, her thumb stroking her cheek before she instructed her to go back to sleep. "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," Allie smiled to herself, the cute and adorable little comment leaving the redhead's lips making her heart skip a beat. It didn't matter how many times Bea said she loved her or missed her, the younger woman knew that the feeling it stirred up within her, she never wanted to lose it. Dropping another kiss on the half sleeping other woman's lips, telling her she loved her, she drew back and headed towards the en-suite, grabbing her clothes as she passed.

Bea awoke a little after 9:30am and, after shuffling around rather uncomfortably in bed, she remembered Allie had already left for work earlier that morning. Taking a moment or two to get herself together, she carefully swung her legs out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading for the bathroom.

As each day passed, the redhead was finding it a little more easier to get around with the constant dull aches to her body. Her wounds were healing exactly as expected, much to her relief but it was still going to take a little bit of time before she was back to normal. Stepping out of the shower, she found herself standing in front of the mirror, inspecting the wound Harry had inflicted on her body. It was another one to add to the other two he had left previously and this one she really hated more than the others. It was bigger than she thought originally and the scar was going to be so horrid, the only thing making it bearable was the fact it was in a place that no one was really going to see. No one except Allie. Pulling herself together after a few minutes, she brushed the tears from her face and got dressed.

An hour later, after a quick call to make sure her friend was still alright, Liz pulled up on the driveway and gently knocked the redhead's door, the younger woman answering a minute or two later.

"Hi love, how are you feeling?" The older blonde grinned her typically warm grin, stepping into the house before making her own way towards the kitchen, Bea following on behind. "Allie not around this morning?"

"No, she had a meeting with work, then she's going to see one of the kids she works with," Bea answered, grabbing two mugs from the side after flicking on the kettle, scooping some coffee into both cups. "She's neglected her work a little too much lately to look after me so I'm glad she's back, although I wasn't very grateful for the early alarm this morning. Everything alright?"

"What? Yeah, of course it is love. It's really great to see you back on your feet,"

"You know me Liz, it'll take more than that bastard to knock me down," she said, both women sharing a chuckle. Finishing up making the coffee, she set some biscuits on a plate and placed them on the table before taking a seat opposite her oldest friend who was smiling back at her.

"Sorry, I know I'm just sitting here grinning at you like a fool but I really am so pleased to see you up and about. We were all so worried about you, especially Allie,"

"She's been great," the redhead revealed, the stupid grin on her face still very evident much like it was every time her girlfriend entered her mind. "And I feel good, the best I've felt since all this happened,"

"You been taking it easy?"

"Of course. Allie has had her foot firmly to the floor on that one, I haven't been able to lift a finger. Even the littlest of things, she doesn't let me do," she playfully rolled her eyes, knowing that was all for the best. The blonde had been absolutely wonderful the last few weeks and Bea would have been lying if she said it wasn't nice to be looked after for a change, she had never experienced any of this before the younger woman came into her life. "Seriously though Liz, life has dealt me a shit hand for too long. Allie is the first time I've ever felt so lucky, I am so grateful I was able to find her,"

"Well, she's a good one and clearly she makes you very happy which is all I've ever wanted. Your face hasn't stopped lighting up when you talk about her and you've been together a while now,"

"I don't think I'm ever going to not feel like this about her," she admitted, feeling a little colour coming to her cheeks as she giggled to herself. "She really brings out the loved up teenager in me, doesn't she?"

"She brings out the happy in you," Liz corrected, sipping her coffee. "And it looks so good on you kid,"

"Thanks,"

A short time later, Debbie wandered into the kitchen, helping herself to some fruit and a bottle of water before she sat down between her Mum and Liz, the older blonde much like a grandmother to her over the years. She silently recalled the first time she had said that out loud, fully expecting Liz to take a little bit of offence to it due to age but she didn't, she was almost in tears at the young brunette's words. The blonde was completely touched to be thought of in such a way, remembering a previous conversation years earlier where the redhead had labelled her a mother figure. The two women she was sat with now meant the world to her.

"I know this one is worried heaps about me," Debbie continued, nodding her head towards Bea as she shared her excitement about moving to university at the end of the week to a listening Liz. "But I've told her many times I'll be absolutely fine,"

"Of course you will be and she knows that," Liz replied, smiling from the redhead back to the brunette. "But it's just a Mum thing, we're worriers. It doesn't matter how many times you tell us there's no need to, we always will and it's only because we care so much,"

"I know, I know," Debbie added, Bea ruffling up her daughter's hair as she slipped off to the bathroom, the brunette turning back to the older woman when her Mum was finally out of earshot. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course kid, go on,"

"I've always hoped I'd be lucky enough to go to university but the one thing that always worried me was leaving Mum. I know that sounds silly but it's always just been us then Allie came into our lives," she couldn't help but pause and smile to herself. "She's the best thing to happen to Mum and I know she will look after her, I've joked that I'll be straight back to kick her arse if she doesn't, so she knows I mean business,"

"I highly doubt you'd need to worry about that, Allie completely adores your Mum and you too," Liz replied, saying words the young brunette knew already but still, they were nice to listen to again. It had been massively clear to Debbie from near the start that Allie was one hundred percent committed to her Mum, no one looked at another person in that way if they weren't completely smitten and the blonde was, she'd be the first to admit it too. "Boomer has organised a little get together at the bar on Saturday, she wants to see you off in style. I haven't mentioned anything to your Mum yet, you reckon she'll be feeling up to it?"

"I think so, it'll do her good to get out for a while, she's doing so much better," Debbie responded. "She's booked a table at a restaurant in town for Sunday evening and then I set off on Monday morning but I'll be back in a good few weeks for the holidays. That was really sweet of Booms,"

"You know she'll never miss the opportunity for a good drinking session," Liz chuckled whilst rolling her eyes. "That and I think she really wants everyone to meet the new man in her life,"

"Oh yeah, Franky has told me about him, says he seems quite nice,"

"Yeah he does love,"

"He must be if Franky thinks so, she usually thinks everyone is an asshole,"

"She's just a little too over protective at times but he seems to have past that really tricky Doyle test, Allie has been one of the only ones ever to do it before,"

"What's Allie done?" Bea questioned, entering the kitchen again before perching herself back onto the chair she had vacated five minutes previously.

With Liz filling the redhead in on what they had been discussing about the tattooed brunette and Boomer's plans, Bea confirmed that Saturday seemed like a good idea. Both herself and Allie had barely been out since everything with Harry came to a head and she felt it would do the pair of them good to be out amongst friends, giving Debbie the send off she deserved. She would be taking it easy for sure but she loved it when all the people she cared about were in one room together, it hadn't happened for a while.

She was so proud of her Daughter. Despite everything she had been put through, all the grief and upheaval caused by Harry, the young brunette had well and truly excelled in order to get into university. For Bea, it was never ever in doubt. She always knew Debbie was destined to achieve a lot more than she ever did and she was delighted for her.

Letting her go wasn't going to be easy though and silently she was dreading how quickly this weekend was going to pass. Monday morning would reduce her to a sobbing, soft mess and she knew it was coming but she was determined to stay strong until then, hoping to enjoy every single moment she could get with the young brunette.

Bea was deep in thought, concentrating on her latest sketch in her book when her girlfriend arrived home. After dropping her bag at the door and kicking off her shoes, Allie made her way into the lounge, hands behind her back.

"Hey you,"

"Hi. If I knew a smoking hot blonde was going to be back early then I would have made a bit more of an effort," she joked, closing away her sketchbook before she put it down on the table.

"You look beautiful as you are," Allie added, nothing but the truth leaving her lips as she brought her hands forward, revealing a bunch of roses. "I saw these on the way home and thought of you straight away, not that you have ever left my mind this morning,"

"Charmer. Get over here," patting the space next to her, she urged her girlfriend over, Allie perching herself on the edge of the sofa before Bea tugged her close, kissing the younger woman softly. Drawing back after a few long seconds, the redhead tucked a strand of her behind the other woman's ear, willingly getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes. "I've missed you,"

"Now who's the charmer, huh?"

"So guilty," she giggled, losing herself momentarily in another kiss. "How's your day been?"

"It's been good but it's just got a million times better," grasping a fistful of the redhead's shirt, Allie tugged her Bea closer, her lips working perfectly with the older woman's as she sneaked her hand underneath her girlfriend's shirt. A low moan of appreciation surrounded her ears, spurring her on further. It had been so long, too long and right now all she wanted was one thing. "Where's Deb?"

"Out until this evening, she said she'll be back around nine, so we have the place to ourselves for a good few hours,"

"Perfect," she grinned against another kiss, lowering her hands to find her girlfriend's before she clasped them both, easing the redhead to her feet, she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close, their bodies pressed up against one another's driving both of them crazy with want. "Can I take you upstairs?"

"You better had," Bea responded, her voice a lot lower than usual as she chewed her bottom lip somewhat teasingly. She knew just how sexy the blonde thought that was and the way her eyes had darkened with desire showed her little action had the right effect. Her own heart was thumping and even the simplest of touches from her girlfriend was setting her whole body on fire. It felt like there were flames all around her and only one person was capable of extinguishing them.

Bea had never been a fan of intimacy, not that she ever got much of a chance to ever enjoy anything that fell into the category but that was before Allie and since then, she craved it more often than not. The fact it had been a month since she last let herself completely go underneath the skilful blonde was enough to heighten every feeling that ran straight through her as they made their way upstairs, heading straight for the bedroom.

Expertly kicking the door closed with her foot, Allie gently placed her hands into the deep red curls before her, pulling her girlfriend in close before the younger woman led them backwards, Bea stumbling onto the mattress, the blonde crawling upwards and straddling her lover soon after.

Clothes were discarded pretty quickly, landing in a soft heap on the floor, Allie smirking as she lowered herself once more, happy there was now no barriers between herself and the body she craved to touch and kiss all over.

"You.. Are.. So.. Beautiful," between kisses, she mumbled, her fingers lightly tracing up and down the redhead's hip. She hadn't failed to notice the few seconds of discomfort from the woman below her and her smile soon turned into a frown. "We don't have to do anything baby, not if you don't want to,"

"Are you kidding me? It's been driving me crazy, not being able to touch you and I want you more than anything right now,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just being silly, it doesn't matter,"

"It does matter, it matters to me," she insisted, pulling herself back from her girlfriend's reach. As much as she wanted to continue kissing the redhead, she wanted to know what was troubling her a lot more. Running her index finger along the older woman's jawline, she continued. "Bea, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind,"

"I saw myself earlier, in the bathroom mirror," she began, taking a breath, her voice barely steady as she swallowed the lump appearing in the back of her throat. "What he did to me, i've got permanent reminders and... This one is worse than the others. It's horrible and I hate it,"

"Hey, look at me," Allie pleased, gently tilting her girlfriend's chin upwards, asking once again that she opened her eyes and looked to her. She waited for that moment before she carried on, her thumb wiping away a stray tear. "It doesn't change a single thing. I still think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life,"

"Please," she almost chuckled.

"I'm serious, you are," the blonde insisted, carefully climbing off the redhead, she propped herself up onto her elbow, the older woman turning on her side. Lowering her right hand, Allie ghosted her fingers over her girlfriend's stomach, edging closer to the wound that had spent the last few weeks healing. Eventually her fingers reached their destination, the younger woman softly touching the length of the redhead's affected area. Bea found herself clenching her eyes, a couple of tears slipping down her cheeks silently. "Wounds heal and scars fade, it won't look this way forever and you heard what the doctors said, they are happy with everything. And, whilst we are talking about people who are happy about everything, I'm lying here with this gorgeous woman in front of me in our bed and I am most definitely happy,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I love you," she whispered, drawing circles on the redhead's stomach with her fingers, glancing up she locked gazes with the older woman. "I love every little inch of you and there's never going to be a time when I don't,"

"Make love to me," Bea's whispered vibrated against the blonde's lips, the redhead carefully pulling the blonde towards her then back above her.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Bea's voice hitched in her throat, closing her eyes as she felt her girlfriend's fingers teasing the inside of her thigh. It was sweet torture, feeling the younger woman's soft, gentle touches in places that hadn't had any sort of attention lately. No matter how many times the blonde touched her, Bea felt the same rush of feelings soar through her entire body. "Allie please,"

"Please what baby, tell me what you want,"

"I'd prefer to show you," clasping the blonde's fingers with her own, she guided them straight to where she needed them most, gasping aloud when she felt her girlfriend reaching her favourite destination. "This. This is exactly what I want but only with you,"

"I should hope so," she smirked, nibbling the older woman's earlobe as she worked her fingers before slowly dragging them away and up her girlfriend's body, placing them between her lips. "I've missed how you taste,"

"Oh fuck," she struggled, watching the blonde tease her like she was doing was one of the hottest things she had ever seen and she was sure she could lose all control any moment now but she would much rather do it under the talented touches of her beautiful girlfriend. "Allie, I swear I'm going to burst into flames if you don't fuck me right here, right now,"

"Your wish is my command," leaving one last hot, wet kiss on the redhead's lips, she shuffled down the bed, slipping two fingers into her girlfriend's wet core as she peppered kisses along the older woman's toned stomach.

A couple of hours later, Bea flickered her eyes back open, realising she must have fallen asleep after round four, possibly five. She lost count, losing herself as each orgasm tore through her like never before. The four walls of this very bedroom had heard and seen them before, on several occasions but the redhead was certain it had never been like that previously.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok," she grinned, pulling Allie closer, smiling when the blonde rested her head into the crook of her neck, her lips lightly dancing across her skin, tickling her with every breath. Glancing over at the clock, she noted the time. "Debs will be home real soon,"

"I know,"

"Come have a shower with me before she gets back?" Smirking, she tilted Allie's chin upwards, leaving a deep kiss on her soft lips, losing her fingers in the blonde locks that fell from her girlfriend's face. "I never thought I'd have to convince you Novak,"

"You don't,"

"So, I'll see you there then?" She winked, slipping off the bed, striding towards the en-suite seconds later, knowing fine well her girlfriend's eyes were locked on her the whole way. Turning her head, her suspicions were confirmed. The blonde was still sat in the middle of the bed, open mouthed, her gaze raking over the redhead's naked form. She absolutely loved when Allie looked at her like that and there was no describing the feelings it stirred up within her. Turning her head, she entered the bathroom, slipping into the shower, the warm water barely having time to cascade around her when she felt the familiar soft touch of her girlfriend's lips on her bare shoulder, Allie's arms tucking around her waist.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N - I was hoping to have this chapter up a few days ago but then the weekend happened and I got distracted by alcohol and late nights, as you do. I do have a brief outline for the next two parts so hopefully I can get them up a little quicker for you guys :) thanks for your patience.**

Saturday night crept up on them quickly. It was going to be the first time Bea and Allie had been out properly since everything with Harry and, after reassuring her girlfriend she was more than ok to head out to the bar for the evening, she slipped off to get herself dressed. Debbie had already left, Boomer and Franky were predictably already at the bar, eager to get things started and everyone, themselves included, were going to meet up later. The redhead knew if she arrived at the bar too early, she would barely see out most of the night and didn't want to overdo it in any way not the Allie was going to let that happen. The blonde was fiercely over protective and had been perfect at playing nurse since Bea's release from hospital. Bea had said it before but her girlfriend really was the best medicine.

Slipping out the shower, Bea wandered across the hallway in just a towel, entering Debbie's room to get dressed. She thought best to get ready for the evening in the other room, knowing that if she didn't, she would no doubt cave with the younger woman and then they would be really late. As appealing as that was, Bea didn't want to have to explain why they would be rushing into the bar an hour or more behind everyone else. Although she was sure the flush in her cheeks would no doubt give it away.

Completely the finishing touches to her outfit, Allie ran her fingers through her loosely curled blonde locks before she walked across the hall. Gently knocking her knuckles off the wooden surface, she simply ignored her girlfriend's voice calling through, telling her to enter and knocked again, happy when she heard some movement at the other side.

"Allie," Bea frowned, her girlfriend's smile beaming back at her. She looked stunning and the older woman took a few seconds before she found her voice again. "I said you could come in. What are you up to?"

"I'm here to pick up my date for the evening and I was wondering if she was ready to go,"

"Your date?" She almost laughed, a little flutter settling across her stomach as she realised the younger woman was playing a little game. Chewing her bottom lip gently, she decided to play along. She loved when Allie did little things like this. She really was adorable. "What does she look like and I'll go find out?"

"Oh you know, this high, flaming red curls, beautiful features, she's got an unbelievable body," Allie began, her eyes fully appreciating the older woman's body for the first time since the door opened a few seconds previous. As always, Bea looked absolutely stunning and deliberately or not, she had left a few buttons of her shirt undone, teasing the blonde which was working a treat right now.

"Allie?"

"Huh? Sorry, I... Er I zoned out a little bit there. You look breathtaking," she purred, reaching out to carefully pull her girlfriend closer. Running her finger across the redhead's jaw, she ghosted her lips over the older woman's. Bea knew exactly the reaction this particular outfit would have got and the rather pleasing smirk on her face totally gave her thoughts away. "I am so lucky,"

"You always say that,"

"I do," she agreed, she did always say it and she was always going to. "But it's true. I think I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you tonight, I wouldn't want anyone stealing you away,"

"There's no chance of that. I only want you, I only see you," she whispered, lightly kissing the blonde's soft lips, barely drawing herself back before continuing. "My perfect girl,"

"Such a charmer," Allie grinned, resuming the kiss she had been so desperate to in the last few seconds. Slipping her hand under the redhead's shirt, she ran her fingers across her girlfriend's stomach, a whimper leaving Bea's lips. "What time do we really have to leave?"

"We need to go now," she groaned reluctantly. "I don't want us to be late, despite how much I really want something else right now,"

"Ok. I guess that comes later or I should say you will come later," the younger woman winked, a rapid rush of desire running straight through the redhead's body. "Shall I call us a cab?"

"I think that's for the best or we're never going to make it out this house,"

"If tonight wasn't for Deb, I'd say that wasn't such a bad thing," grabbing another quick kiss, she turned on her heel and headed downstairs, booking a cab as she went.

Half an hour later they arrived at the bar. Bea reached forward, handing over some notes as payment whilst Allie got out and rushed around to the car side to help her girlfriend out of the backseat. Clasping the blonde's hand, she closed the small gap between them and lightly kissed her girlfriend's cheek, almost completely missing Bridget's arrival. She hadn't been sure she was going to make it with work being so busy but Bea was happy to see that she had, knowing Debbie was going to be too and then there was Franky. The tattooed brunette was going to be absolutely ecstatic to see her girlfriend walk into that bar.

"Bea, how are you feeling about everything? You're looking well, it's great to see you out and about again,"

"I wasn't going to miss tonight for anything and I feel ok, much better than the last time you saw me that's for sure," she smiled at the older woman, grateful for her concern. Both Bridget and Franky had been amazing, especially lately. "I thought Franky said you couldn't make it tonight, something about work,"

"I wasn't sure if I could get away but I was determined to be here. I can catch up on Monday, tonight is about friends. I guess Franky is already inside?"

"Yeah, she is. She arrived around an hour ago,"

"I best prepare myself for a little drunkness then,"

"Oh I would say so. She text about fifteen minutes ago and from translation I think she was telling us to move our arses,"

"Brilliant," she rolled her eyes playfully, turning back to the redhead as the three of them headed towards the entrance of the bar, where all the noise was coming from. "If you have a minute or two spare later, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, of course. Everything alright?"

"Sure. It's just erm... Doyle related," she revealed, shifting from side to side nervously. This wasn't like Bridget, Bea had always seen her so comfortable, so confident and yet she looked so far from all that right now. Franky did have certain effects on the older woman though. "It's nothing to worry about Bea, honestly. I just need a little bit of advice,"

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later,"

"What was all that about?" Allie questioned, stopping at her girlfriend's side. The other two women had walked slightly ahead so we're out of earshot and she hadn't heard a thing but there was a quizzical look across the redhead's face that intrigued her more than a little bit. "Is everything alright babe?"

"Huh? Yeah, everything is fine. She just wants to grab a moment with me later,"

"She's not the only one," the blonde smirked, snatching the opportunity to tug her girlfriend closer and kiss her softly. "Tonight is going to be torture with you looking like this,"

"It's not going to be easy for me either," Bea admitted, taking her girlfriend's hand as they finally walked into the bar. "I didn't say it before but you look incredible tonight. Good enough to eat,"

"Is that a promise for afters?"

"I guess you have to get through tonight before you can find out the answer to that,"

"Tease,"

They found the girls in their usual corner. As predicted, Doyle seemed extremely happy about her girlfriend's somewhat unexpected arrival, both women slightly adrift from everyone else as they greeted one another in their own loved up way. Bea had said it a thousand times and she would continue to say how good the older woman was for her best friend. She had never seen Franky as happy in all the years she'd known her, Westfall had well and truly broken down the tattooed brunette's wall, brick by brick.

Encouraging Bea to go be with the rest of the girls, Allie headed straight for the bar and placed her drinks order. A beer for herself and a soda for Bea, who had explained earlier in the day that she was going to take it easy. She wasn't really in the mood for alcohol and knew herself she didn't need it to have a good night. Perching herself on the seat at the bar, the blonde could sense she was being watched from behind and after a quick glance upwards, she spotted Doyle's reflection.

"I should have guessed it was you,"

"You scrub up well blondie," she winked, joining the blonde at the bar.

"I suppose you do too,"

"Knew you fancied me a little," a smirk plastered across her face as she placed her drinks order before throwing her arm around her friend. She loved teasing Allie, the younger woman always gave a bit back which Franky absolutely loved. None of her other friends really did, although Bea was getting better at it. "Let's do a couple of shots, yeah?"

"I think you've done enough for both of us," Allie chuckled, shrugging off the idea of downing alcohol at a quick pace. She wasn't feeling it and was happy to sit and continue with beer. The thought of a stinking hangover in the morning was least appealing. "And, I don't know how many times I have to tell you but you aren't my type,"

"Everyone says that at first,"

"I bet they do," she continued laughing. It was all completely harmless of course, the tattooed brunette always mucked around when it came to the blonde and the redhead. She knew they both only had eyes for one another. Something Allie was proving right now as she looked across the bar to see her girlfriend laughing at something Maxine had whispered in her ear. She really did look absolutely stunning tonight, the deep flutter in the blonde's stomach still going strong.

"Jesus, you two act like a pair of loved up fucking teenagers,"

"Oh be quiet Doyle, I saw you when we walked in, all over Bridget like a rash," Allie teased back, accepting her drinks. "I've seen the little puppy dog look you give her too, it totally ruins that badass thing you try to pull,"

"Piss off Novak," she muttered, accepting her own drink before she spun around in her chair to face the rest of the group. "Is Bea doing alright? I've already asked her, she says she is but I figured I'd maybe get more of an honest answer out of you. Sometimes she says she's fine when she isn't,"

"I know but she's doing great, the doctors are happy with her progress and she's even been listening to me and taking it easy, which surprised me a little because she can be so bloody stubborn," she chuckled lightly, taking a mouthful of beer out of the bottle, pausing for a moment afterwards. "She's going to find tonight and tomorrow difficult though, seeing Deb leave home,"

"Yeah. Little Deb has always been her shadow for as long as I can remember. She'll get through tomorrow though, she's got you and with you, Red can get through anything. I'm sure of that,"

"I just hope I can help,"

"Seriously blondie? Of course you'll help," the tattooed brunette stopped herself, catching Debbie making her way over out the corner of her eye. "Mini Red is on her way over and I know she wants to speak to you about something. I'll go take the drinks to Bea and give you some time alone alright,"

"Thanks Franky. Hey kiddo," Allie beamed, the sight of the young brunette coming towards her bringing a smile to her face. She looked so much like her Mum. Luckily she inherited everything from the redhead and absolutely nothing from that bastard who didn't deserve the Dad title. Debbie was everything he wasn't. "Are you having a good time?"

"The best, it's been amazing so far," she slurred her words a little, throwing her arm around the blonde. Allie giggled a little, steadying the brunette. Ever since she turned eighteen she had proved a number of times that she couldn't really handle her alcohol and usually suffered the next day afterwards. "Can I talk to you for a minute just us?"

"Sure,"

Moving away from the busier part of the bar, the young brunette found a quieter area, one where she could hear herself think a little better. The music was loud and standing close by the speakers definitely wasn't helping.

"I know you absolutely will and I feel so silly for asking but I need to hear it," she began, almost rambling much like Bea did at times. Locking eyes with the older woman, she continued. "You will look after her won't you?"

"Deb,"

"I just... I'll feel a lot better hearing you say the words. I told you it's silly on my part,"

"It's not kiddo, it's not silly at all," Allie smiled, tucking some of Debbie's hair behind her ear. "I promise you, I will look after your Mum like my life depended on it. You don't have to worry, she's safe with me and I'm not going anywhere. I would be bloody crazy to go anywhere, she's everything I've ever wanted, you too,"

"Mum aside, I'm going to miss you the most you know,"

"I'm going to miss you too. It's not like I can listen to all that awesome music with your Mum is it?"

"You totally could," she laughed. "I fully expect her to be a massive fan when I return for the holidays, she'll be going around the house singing all the best lyrics,"

"No pressure then,"

"You can manage that no problem. No, seriously though, what you just said means more to me than you'll ever know. I didn't ask because I don't trust you, I trust you completely and I know you'd never hurt her but it's just..."

"I know Deb, it's alright," Allie reassured the younger woman before Debbie caught her off guard a little, throwing herself into the blonde's arms, embracing her in a unexpected hug. She could feel her emotions wavering a little after a few seconds and swallowed the lump in her throat, plastering a smile across her face as she pulled herself back. "I best go see everyone, you coming back over?"

"I'm just going to catch up with a friend for a little bit first. Booms is away to meet lover boy, she'll be back with him soon,"

"I'm looking forward to finally putting a face to his name,"

"He's nice, you'll like him,"

Moving across the bar, dodging a few dancing bodies, Allie made it safely over towards her table of friends. Placing drinks down, she slipped into the seat next to her girlfriend and not wanting to disturb the redhead's conversation with Liz, Allie simply placed her hand onto a resting point on the older woman's knee, the gentle smile appearing on the corners of Bea's mouth showing the appreciation. She was drawn to her, it didn't matter where they were, who they were with, Allie always had this burning urge to stay connected to the other woman in some way. Something that was very much mutual. The others picked up on it, Franky first predictably and she had teased them on it before but neither cared. Allie had never experienced feelings like that before and Bea certainly hadn't.

The night was ticking on and just as everyone was beginning to think Boomer had been held up with her boyfriend, she entered the bar and made her way straight over, embracing the younger Smith woman before taking a seat, beginning to explain why she was later than she thought she was going to be.

"So, where is he then Booms?" Bea asked, eager to meet the man who was making her friend so happy lately. Boomer really deserved this and it was great to see her look so upbeat and genuinely excited over someone else. The redhead was already thinking he was a decent bloke, particularly as Franky hadn't told him to fuck off like she had done with previous.

"He's at the bar getting us all some drinks," she explained, her wide grin dominating her face. "He insisted,"

"Impressive," Allie smirked, glancing into the crowd. She could see a few guys at the bar and she was starting to try and work out which one was going to make their way over when Boomer's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Over here babe," she yelled, shuffling across the booth to create space as the dark haired, fairly tall man appeared at the side, placing a tray of drinks on the table. He exchanged a few quick words with Franky before Boomer pointed opposite, towards the friends he hadn't met yet. "Babe, these are my friends I was telling you about. This is Bea and this is her girlfriend, Allie,"

"Bea, it's nice to meet you," he grinned, out stretching his hand which the redhead accepted instantly before he turned his head towards the blonde who had pretty much froze on the spot. The colour had drained from her face and no one had noticed, not even Bea as Boomer's new boyfriend spoke again. "And you Allie, I've heard so much about you, about both of you,"

"I ... Er... I need to get some fresh air," she stuttered, her mouth increasingly dry. She felt unsteady on her feet as she crept past the table and headed straight for the door, in desperate need for the clean air on her face. She had heard his voice before and recognised it before, not too long ago to be more precise.

"What's got into blondie all of a sudden?" Franky asked, frowning as she watched Allie rush out of the bar as quickly as she could.

"I don't know," Bea's frown matched the one her best friend had shown her and she felt a little worried about what it was that was troubling her girlfriend. She had been a little quiet the last half hour or so but she had thought nothing of it. "I won't be long, I'm going to go make sure she's ok,"

Moving across the busy floor of the bar, Bea headed straight for the exits, finding her girlfriend walking further off into the distance. She hadn't made it easy for the redhead to catch up with her but after a few minutes they were side by side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Reaching out, Bea softly touched her girlfriend's cheek, the worry in her voice very evident. "Why did you just take off like that?"

"I just needed air, I don't feel too good in there. It's all a bit hot and stuffy,"

"You've always been a shit liar," the older woman smiled briefly, her thumb stroking the blonde's cheek continuously. "Please talk to me. You can tell me anything, you know you can,"

"I know him," she said, Bea's face covered in a look of total confusion as she didn't follow right away. "Boomer's new man, I know him,"

"What? How do you know,"

"I recognise his voice, I knew it as soon as he spoke and I'll never forget it, I couldn't,"

"You're not making any sense,"

"He's the one that attacked me, Bea. He's the one that put me in hospital,"


	56. Chapter 56

Bea could feel the immediate anger rise up into her chest as she tightly clenched her fist down by her side as the blonde spoke. Allie was more than positive, she was absolutely certain as soon as she heard that tone of voice, that he was the one who had attacked her, left her for dead and ensured she had an extended hospital stay. Everything from that day had suddenly came flooding back all at once and it caused the younger woman's chest to tighten, she had struggled for breath and headed straight for the exit, making some bullshit excuse as she went. She knew Bea wouldn't have bought it and no sooner had the fresh air surrounded her, the redhead's voice was calling from behind, saying her name once then twice, the second time a little louder than the first. No matter how much she wanted to run, she wasn't going to run from the older woman and simply wanted nothing more than to be in the safety and warmth of her girlfriend's embrace. There was nothing better than that so she stopped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"It's him. I know it's him. That voice, the way he looked at me, it's just brought everything back. I remember that voice when he told me he had to do it. I can't go back in there Bea, I can't. I won't," she rambled, the panic filtering through her tone of voice making it shaky, the feeling of nausea almost overpowering her. The beer she had knocked back before was threatening to show itself again. "I'm sorry, I've ruined everything tonight haven't I?"

"No. Of course you haven't. Come here," Bea hushed quietly, stepping forward, she closed the small space between them and pulled the younger woman in close, holding her tight. Her heart was racing like a train and the adrenaline flowing through her body was heightening as she attempts to process the blonde's words. Whilst she wanted to storm back into the bar and connect her fist to his face, her main priority right now was Allie. "I've got you and I'm not letting go, I promise,"

"I'm sorry I ran out, I'm sorry I,"

"Allie, please stop saying sorry," the redhead pleaded, running her thumb lightly across her girlfriend's cheek. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, ok? This isn't your fault, none of it is,"

"You do... Believe me don't you?"

"Of course I believe you. I would never doubt you and I've never seen you look so spooked before. You're shaking. I want to kill the fucker,"

"No don't," reaching down between them, she found Bea's hand and held it tightly with her own. "I don't want you to get hurt again. I almost lost you then and I've only just got you back,"

"I'm not going anywhere," she reassured, briefly pressing her lips to the younger woman's. "I promise you,"

"Please don't go back in there,"

"Debbie is in there and there's no way I am letting lover boy off the hook just like that. I should go in there and knock his fucking block off for what he did to you,"

"And get yourself arrested?"

"It won't come to that,"

"And you're still recovering remember," Allie pointed out gently, her eyes pretty much pleading with the redhead. Deep down, she knew it was all in vain. She saw the anger flash up in Bea's eyes as soon as she told her how she knew Boomer's new boyfriend and Allie had found out a long time ago just how fiercely protective her girlfriend was of her. Not that she would have it any other way. She had never had this before. Someone that would protect her no matter what. "I just don't want you to get hurt again,"

"I won't. Do you really think that's going to happen with that lot in there anyway? He's massively outnumbered. We are both going to go back inside but you're going to wait through the back,"

"Bea,"

"I'll meet you there in ten minutes," silencing her whispered words, she ghosted her lips over the younger woman's momentarily, hoping it was enough to convince her to listen. "Please Alliecat just do this one thing for me,"

"I really wish you wouldn't look at me like that. You know I can't argue with you,"

"Everything will be fine, I will be fine,"

"Please be careful," she begged, concerned for her girlfriend's welfare but knowing full well the redhead was capable of looking after herself. Especially if red mist had descended. She was like a bull in a china shop and Allie knew nothing was going to change her mind once she had made it up. "And please come straight to me once he's gone,"

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere else," twirling a blonde lock of hair around her fingers, Bea leant forward and captured her girlfriend's bottom lip between her own. "I love you and I promise that this is all going to be over soon,"

"I love you too,"

Once she knew Allie was safely in the back room of the bar, Bea marched straight through the main entrance door. She was sure she heard someone call her name but her sights were firmly set on where he was standing. Seeing him there with her group of friends, laughing and joking only further heightened her anger. Clenching her fist as tight as she could, she stormed across the room, nudging Boomer out the way before she fully connected her fist flush on his nose, sending him flying backwards, his drink crashing to the floor. It felt so fucking good, despite the immediate shooting pain she felt across her knuckles. She wanted to continue with raining in with the punches but everything had kicked off around her and before she could properly react, Franky had ushered her across the room.

"Red, what the fuck has got into you?" She yelled, grabbing a fistful of her best friends shirt. She had never seen Bea lose it quite so much before. Red mist had made appearances before but this was different. The rage spread across her face looked like it was never going to fade. "Bea, look at me. Look at me. What's going on?"

"Ask him," her voice raised a level, she wrestled from the tattooed brunette's grasp or at least tried to. Franky was ridiculously strong when she wanted or needed to be. "He knows exactly what's going on,"

"What?"

"Bea, what are you talking about?" Boomer questioned, crouching down next to the man she had been happily dating for weeks. Noticing the blood run from his nose, she looked straight back to her friend. "You've lost your fucking mind,"

"Booms wait, let me explain,"

"No Bea. You've gone too fucking far this time. What the fuck is up with you?"

"He attacked Allie," she interrupted, pointing her finger towards him as he slowly scrambled back to his feet with the help of Boomer. As first punches go, that was probably the best one she could have hoped to have landed on him. Everyone from the group had stopped suddenly, all the commotion from before going silent, all eyes on the redhead as she took a deep breath. "It was him, she's certain of it and I believe her. He's been working for Harry,"

"What?" Franky's whole demeanour changed, suddenly an angry tone laced through her voice too as she gazed between the redhead and the man accused. The brunette wasn't even sure Boomer had heard all these words in her own head yet as she looked for some sort of explanation to all this. He'd really gone and pulled the wool over her eyes, she thought he was ok, she'd given him the green light and that was something she hadn't done with any bloke before and now she had been made to look like a gullible idiot. "Is this true?"

"What? No, of course it isn't true," Boomer replied, laughing nervously. "Blondie must have got it wrong eh,"

"She hasn't got it wrong, she knows what she heard Boomer," Bea's reply was sharp, a tone she had never really used on her friends before but this was different. Her glare had never left him as he continued to stare back without so much as a word. Something that irritated the redhead even more. "Are you going to say anything, huh? Is this why you've been getting close to Booms, to make sure you were close to us too?"

"Franky, this is all bullshit," Boomer offered up, refusing to accept the possibility of everything coming crashing down around her. Turning her head towards him, she continued. "Tell them this is shit. It wasn't you, was it?"

"She is lying," he finally found his voice, his gaze locking with the redhead's as the words left his lips.

"Don't you fucking dare," Bea growled, her face turning a deeper shade of red with her anger rising. He stood there like he hadn't a care in the world as he lied through his teeth and he was lying, the redhead knew it. She believed Allie without an ounce of doubt entering her mind. "I know Allie's right, it was you,"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are going on about," as the words left his mouth, a flicker of a smirk appeared briefly on his lips, causing Bea to snap.

No one else had seen it but she had and she attempted to reach across, hoping to connect with another punch a world championship boxer would be proud of. Just like before, Franky was there just in time. She always seemed to be.

"Red! Red, listen to me," she struggled, eventually managing to clasp her hands on either side of her friends face, forcing her to look. Despite the chaos around her, Doyle was doing everything in her power to ensure things were as calm as possible. "I am not letting you go until you promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid,"

"Alright,"

"Promise me,"

"Ok, I promise. Fuck sake," she shrugged her friend off. "Get off me Franky,"

"Go through the back and be with blondie,"

"And just let him walk out of here?" She couldn't believe that Franky would even suggest such a thing. There was no way that was happening. "No way. He's lucky he ain't picking his teeth up from the floor,"

"Just do it Red, I'll take care of it," the brunette whispered. "Trust me,"

"You need help sweetheart," he piped up, surprisingly stepping forward, closer to both women and away from Boomer. "You and your fucked up lying little girlfriend,"

He barely had time to finish snarling when Franky spun around quickly, catching him clean on the cheek before grabbing him by the throat, raising her knee up into his most sensitive area causing him to cry out in pain as he slammed into the wall. Doyle really took no shit from anyone and had always been the same. Bad mouth her all you like, she could handle that but never ever disrespect her friends. That was a massive no no.

"Listen, you really don't want to say anything else," she said, through gritted teeth as she called over towards Liz, telling her to call the cops. The sooner they got their arses here, the better. "Novak is family. She wouldn't say something like this unless she was absolutely sure and the more I look at you, the more I see the guilt all over your pathetic little face,"

"Franky leave him,"

"No. Fuck that Gidge, I'm sorry," she apologised to her girlfriend, knowing her actions would no doubt earn her a serious ticking off later on at home. One of the first things Bridget learnt about the tattooed brunette was that was was so loyal and extremely pr protective of her friends. She'd proved it on several occasions and tonight was no different. The older woman really wished her girlfriend would listen at times but she knew this time it was pointless. Franky's temper had been pushed way too far. "So, what did he have on you huh? Why are you working for him?"

"Who?" He croaked, the brunette's grip still quite tight around his throat.

"Don't play stupid with me. We both know exactly who I'm talking about. Allie wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone and yet, you fucking left her battered and bruised. What did he promise you? It must have been something. Did he pay you?"

"The police are on their way love," Liz added, placing a supportive hand on the redhead's shoulder. Given everything she had been through lately, they didn't want her kicking off again and getting hurt.

"Time is ticking dickhead, you better start talking,"

"Ok. Alright. I met him when I was inside," he confessed at last, the young brunette releasing her grip ever so slightly, making it easier for him to get his words out. He pleaded to be let go altogether but Franky wasn't having any of that. "He... He told me he'd been set up, that he didn't deserve to be in there,"

"And you fucking believed him?"

"I didn't have much reason not to, he was convincing,"

"Keep talking,"

"He... he told me his Wife had been cheating on him with Allie and that they were going to take Debbie away from him. In the time I was in prison, he never had a visitor but one day I saw this blonde sitting opposite him. Things got heated and when I asked him about it afterwards, that was the story he sold to me,"

"And you get out and attack blondie, why?"

"He threatened me," he replied, taking a deep breath of air. "He had already beat me up in the yard when I first got there, he wanted to show me he was boss I guess. I knew he could do anything from the inside, at least that's what he made me believe. I've got family, I was scared,"

"Scared?" Bea scoffed, she wasn't buying this and she hoped no one else would either. Although, going by the look on Franky's face, there was no chance of that. "And what about Allie? Didn't you think about how scared she was? I'm not buying any of this shit, you hurt her and I'll never forgive you for that. I hope they lock you back up in there,"

"Booms please," he pleaded desperately.

"I... I don't know what to think. I don't... I can't be around you right now,"

"Hey, she said she doesn't want to be around you," Franky repeated, once again tightening her grip. "You aren't going to go anywhere near her again, you got it? No contact, no nothing. Although, with you back behind bars that'll make it easier,"

With the police arriving pretty swiftly, they had it explained to them what had gone on before they took him away for questioning. Maxine had ushered Bea away, not wanting the redhead's anger to flash up again in front of the cops and Liz was making double sure Boomer was alright after the last thirty minutes. Everything had turned in it's head and it certainly wasn't what she had planned for Debbie's special night. Clenching her fist and inspecting her knuckles, she was brought back to earth when the tattooed brunette handed her a scotch.

"I should have fucking killed him," she said, accepting the drink from her friend who sat down opposite with her own glass. "I said I wasn't going to drink tonight,"

"It'll do you good so knock it back. You're still recovering from a stab wound Red, the last thing you should be doing is going boxing with anyone. That's why I stepped in,"

"Thanks. Impressive jab by the way," she laughed, the other woman smirking. "I'm surprised there's still life in those hands after they went crazy on Harry's face,"

"Oh there's plenty life in them just ask Gidge,"

"Gross," Bea feigned disgust, dodging Franky's attempt at a shove before both women knocked back their drink, the alcohol burning the redhead's throat. "Where's Deb?"

"With blondie, through the back. You should go through,"

"I will in a second. Do me a favour and go check on Booms, will you? Just make sure she's alright after all this,"

"She'll be fine, we'll all rally round, it's what we do best,"

Pushing herself up from the table, Bea slipped out and moved across the now busier bar, heading straight through the back to where Allie was camped with Debbie. Pushing the door open, the blonde pretty much launched herself into the redhead's arms instantly, happy to see her girlfriend was unharmed. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, she held her close. If one thing brought a sense of calm to her it was inhaling that scent that was so uniquely Bea. If she could bottle it and carry it around with her on a daily basis, she most certainly would.

Debbie stood back, smiling as her Mum and the blonde comforted each other in a tight embrace, Allie burying her face into the redhead's neck briefly. As much as she teased both of them endlessly, she loved to see moments like this between them. It was so clear how in love they both were with one another.

"She's been back here worrying non stop about you, you know," the young brunette smiled at the sight before her. She really had never seen two people who adored each other more.

"Are you ok?" Allie asked, her lips pressed against her lover's skin.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I saw red mist didn't I?" She answered, showing off the immediate swelling in her right hand. It really was some punch. "I don't think I've broken anything though, it's just a little bruising,"

"You hit him?"

"Knocked him on his arse. Franky dragged me away from him before anything else happened then she laid into him herself. He finally admitted everything. Don't worry, he's gone now. The police carted him off for questioning,"

"I didn't want you getting hurt," carefully taking the redhead's swollen hand in her own, she lightly traced her fingers over the bruised knuckles. "I need these hands,"

"They are all yours,"

"Yeah?"

"Of course," the older woman smirked, the corners of her lips turning upwards. "I thought you would remember such a thing,"

"I maybe need some sort of reminder soon,"

"Eww. Gross, both of you," Debbie piped up, a chuckle leaving her lips before she enveloped her Mum and the blonde in a three way hug, pulling clear a minute or so later. "I'll give you both a minute alone and I'll see you back at the bar,"

"Ok kiddo,"

"Are you ok?" Bea asked as her daughter left the room, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind the younger woman's ear.

"I am now," she answered, softly pressing her lips to the redhead's. "You are like my real life superhero. You are always there to defend me,"

"And I always will be. I will always protect you, no matter what,"

"What about Booms? Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine, Franky and the other girls will make sure of that," gently tracing her index finger down the outline of the blonde's face, Bea helped herself to another gentle kiss. "Are you ready to come back out there? We can go straight home if you prefer,"

"It's Debbie's night,"

"She doesn't mind. She just wants to know you are ok and if you want to go home then that's where we will go,"

"She's a sweetheart but I'm fine. I wouldn't say no to a really strong drink right about now though,"

"That I can do," she felt herself being tugged back as she headed towards the door, Allie's lips on hers quickly, the older woman responding instantly as the kiss deepened. Drawing back after a few seconds longer than she anticipated, she slowly flickered her eyes open again. When the blonde kissed her like that, it made her forget almost everything. "Wha... What was that for?"

"I don't need a reason to kiss my girl do I?"

"Of course not," she replied, chewing her bottom lip. "Lets go before I decide to kiss you again and not stop,"

The next hour of the evening passed without incident thankfully and Debbie began to enjoy her night again. It was just before it was the blonde's turn to go to the bar that she spotted Boomer sitting away in the far corner on her own. Everyone had wondered where she had got to, Maxine insisting that everyone gave her the space she no doubt needed which was completely understandable. Ordering and collecting two drinks, Allie saw the other woman wipe her eyes with a tissue and her heart got the better of her. Instead of heading back to the group, she made her way straight over

"Is it ok if I sit down?" She asked, not wanting to sit down uninvited. Boomer looked up, tears still in her eyes as she nodded an answer that Allie accepted. "Everyone's worried about you. Franky especially,"

"I don't want them to see me upset," she answered, sniffling her tears back or at least that's what she attempted before locking eyes with her friend sat opposite. "Blondie, I am so sorry,"

"It wasn't your fault, Booms. It wasn't like you knew,"

"Even so eh,"

"Don't blame yourself," pushing the bottled beer across the table, she smiled at the younger woman as she accepted, taking a quick mouthful before mumbling that she would have preferred something a little stronger. "I thought as much but that was Bea's, so I'll need another and I'll be going back to the bar anyway. The girls would really like it if you went back over to be with them, Debs is wondering where you've got to,"

"I just needed a minute. I feel like an idiot blondie,"

"Well, we don't think you are," slipping out from the chair, she promised the other woman a stronger drink before squeezing her shoulder in support. "Go on, go back to the girls, I'll bring the drinks over in a minute,"

A few hours later, the redhead was more than happy to be between the sheets with her favourite blonde, the younger woman slipping underneath the covers and gravitating straight to her girlfriend. The rest of the night had went well, Boomer ended up completely pissed, resulting in Liz taking her home with her but her spirits were definitely lifted from earlier in the evening. Franky had made plans to hit the club, like she hadn't had enough alcohol poured down her throat already. It was clear Bridget wasn't keen on the idea but she'd barely spent time with her friends lately so it meant she was going to tag along regardless, the tattooed brunette whispering something in her ear a little while before she agreed. It didn't take a genius to work out what it was regarding.

"Are you sure you don't mind missing out on the club?" Bea asked, wrapping her arm around the almost naked form of her girlfriend as their bodies touched.

"Not at all. I'm nowhere near drunk enough for that," she giggled, placing a kiss on the older woman's bare shoulder. "I'm right where I want to be with the only person I want to be with. That and I really didn't want to be fighting the urge to hurl at Debbie's dinner tomorrow night,"

"She might be the one feeling like that if Doyle leads her astray tonight," she added, rolling her eyes briefly. "I'm not sure I'm ready for tomorrow yet,"

"You'll be fine and it's not a goodbye or anything. She's back for the holidays in a few weeks,"

"I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No, not at all baby. It's always just been the both of you, it's a big thing and I totally understand that,"

"I haven't been able to shut my brain off from it all night,"

"Then," she propped herself up on her elbow for a few seconds before swooping down, capturing the older woman's lips with her own, her thumb tracing over her girlfriend's cheekbone before she lowered her hand between them, teasing the redhead's breast then moved lower still. "Let me take care of that for you,"


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N - I can only apologise for how long it's taken me to get this chapter to you guys. The last few weeks have been seriously busy and it's felt like I haven't had a minute to myself. Thanks for the comments and support as always and I promise I won't keep you waiting too long for the next one. Enjoy :) it's a bit of a filler chapter to get things going again..**

"Bea," Allie whispered into the darkness of their bedroom. She could sense her girlfriend was still awake, she had been fidgeting around for the best part of an hour or so and given how busy they had been for the last few hours, the blonde was surprised the older woman wasn't fast asleep. Moving forward, Allie lightly kissed Bea's bare shoulder, stroking her fingertips over her lover's naked torso. Being the bigger spoon wasn't something she was entirely used to since they had got together, that always seemed to be a role Bea was happy to take on but tonight things had reversed. The blonde figured her girlfriend would prefer it this way tonight and she was happy to give her girlfriend whatever she needed. "Out with it, what's on your mind? I know you're still awake, you're shuffling about like crazy,"

"I'm keeping you awake, I'm sorry," she sighed, running her fingers along the blonde's arm that has been draped over her waist all night, keeping her close. "I was just about to move downstairs onto the sofa,"

"Don't even think about it. I hate when you aren't here next to me," she said truthfully. Before she moved in, on the odd occasion she was back at the flat, she couldn't stand the nights where the redhead wasn't sleeping soundly next to her, making those adorable little sounds as she breathed in and out. "And don't be sorry. I'm right here and I just want you to talk to me,"

"I'm ok, really,"

"You are also a shit liar. It's Deb isn't it?" She asked, already knowing that was exactly what was on the older woman's mind. Tomorrow was going to be difficult for her, Allie understood that completely. Until she came along, all this house had known for years was the redhead and her daughter. It was definitely going to be strange without the young brunette around and Allie was really going to miss her too. The bond they had made together was more than she ever could have imagined or hoped for. "Baby, talk to me, please,"

"She's a big girl, I know. She deserves everything because she's worked so bloody hard for it and I'm so proud of her but I just can't get used to the fact that she's not going to be around here all the time, that she's not going to be close,"

"She still will be. She's only at the other end of the phone and. It's only an hour away in the car. She'll be back for all the holidays and it isn't too long until the first ones,"

"I'm being over dramatic aren't I?" Bea questioned, turning herself around so she could come face to face with her girlfriend. "You can tell me,"

"Of course you aren't. You're being a parent, a really good one at that," running her thumb across the older woman's cheek, Allie leant forward, capturing the soft lips against her own briefly. "I mean it. You are an amazing Mum and Debs knows it, she idolises you and just because she's leaving home, it changes nothing between the two of you,"

"You think so?"

"I know so. Trust me babe,"

"You always know how and when to say the right things," she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a lazy smile. "I'm not the only one she idolises you know, she loves you to the moon and back too,"

"I know and I love her too, like she's my own," Allie stopped herself, biting down on her bottom lip for a moment before she carried on. "When I was younger, before everything turned to shit, I always thought I'd have kids. I always wanted them and I always vowed I'd be a better parent than mines were but then everything went so wrong, so fast and it fucked everything up,"

It wasn't something they had properly discussed before. Of course it had come up but only very briefly and that was only because the blonde had shut it down as quickly as possible. She could already feel the lump setting in her throat and attempted to swallow it down. The redhead moved closer, pulling Allie into a tight comforting embrace, simply stroking her fingers through the blonde locks she loved so much. They didn't speak for as long as ten minutes then Bea decided to break the silence between them.

"You are amazing to Deb, more than amazing actually. She's yours just as much as she is mine. Fuck DNA, that means nothing," she added seriously, meaning every word as she drew back from the younger woman, locking eyes with her as she gently caught a falling tear with her thumb. "You're her mama, she told me herself,"

"Wha... She... She said that?"

"She did. She was a little worried it may have freaked you out. I told her it wouldn't. Anyway, you've seen her music taste and her love for a bit of retail therapy, right? She doesn't get any of that from me, so it must be you," the redhead teased, a rasp of laughter leaving her girlfriend's lips bringing a smile to both their faces. "She will always be yours, no matter what science says. She's got some Novak in her,"

"When the hell did I become so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same question every morning I wake up with you here next to me,"

"I love you," cupping the older woman's face in her hands, she moved forwards, pouring so much love and passion into the kiss she had started. Reluctantly stopping, she rested her forehead on her girlfriend's. "You make everything so much better. You make me better,"

"I don't. You do that all on your own," she insisted, twirling some of her girlfriend's hair around her fingers. "It's not too late you know, if you want your own baby. There's things we can look in to, people we can talk to,"

"You would do all that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you. If that's what you really wanted. I'd give you the world if I could,"

"You're an amazing, selfless, beautiful woman Bea Smith," biting her bottom lip, it stopped herself becoming too emotional. No one had ever given Allie anything, all she had known was for people to take and take but the redhead was so different and here she was, proving it again. "But all I want now is right here in this house. You and Deb, you're my family and I could never thank you enough for allowing me to become a part of it,"

"You never need to thank me," Bea's voice was barely audible across the pillow they were now sharing. Allie had found out a while ago that this often happened, the redhead would always find a way to scoot across during the night and the younger woman would often wake up to find her girlfriend's red curls sprayed across her in some way or other. "I promise I'll stop wriggling around and actually sleep now,"

"Okay," Allie chuckled, helping herself to the second goodnight kiss of the evening. Settling herself back into the mattress, she smiled when Bea tugged her close, reprising her usual role of being big spoon. Something she was a lot more familiar with.

"Goodnight beautiful girl,"

As soon as the bright early morning light broke its way through the bedroom window, Allie was awake. Turning her head, she smiled at the sight before her. Never would she ever tire of this. Bea was flat out and definitely enjoying her deep sleep, something the blonde knew was needed. Tucking a stray red curl behind her girlfriend's ear, Allie pecked a light kiss on her lover's lips and slipped out of bed. Grabbing one of Bea's shirts from the drawer, she pulled it up over her head and slipped on a pair of shorts before creeping out the room in search of some coffee to start her day.

Debbie was already in the kitchen, much to Allie's surprise. She heard the young brunette arrive home in the early hours and after clubbing with Franky and Booms, the blonde wasn't expecting to see her surface from her bedroom until lunchtime at least. She did look a little worse for wear and was currently going through the cupboards in search for a couple of much needed paracetamol, something she wasn't having much joy with.

"Good morning kiddo,"

"Eurgh. Is it?" She groaned, taking a sip of water from her glass. She had promised herself not to overdo it once they arrived at the club but as usual, those good intentions were pretty pointless after half an hour. "I can't find any paracetamol in this bloody kitchen,"

"Sit down," the blonde chucked, helping Deb to a seat at the table before she successfully found the painkillers. Pressing two out of the packet, she laid them in front of the brunette and encouraged her to take both. "You'll be right as rain in a few hours,"

"God, I hope so," swallowing the pills, she looked across the table, locking eyes with the older woman. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Of course but then I didn't drink as much as you and I was home at a fairly reasonable time,"

"That's not what I meant. Last night was crazy. I don't like seeing Mum lose it like that,"

"I know and I'm sorry, it was all my fault,"

"Wait, what? No, nothing was your fault Allie. Please don't think that it was. He's the one that lied to everyone, lied to Booms and did that to you. He deserves everything that's coming to him,"

"How is Booms?"

"She says she's fine but," Debbie shrugged her shoulders, not really sure on how to finish the sentence she had started. The older woman had blocked out everything by downing shots like no tomorrow which resulted in Franky insisting her friend stay with her and Bridget for the night and a little more beyond that. That was probably wise, the tattooed brunette wanting to keep an eye on one of her best friends until she felt better. "I never seen Boomer like that with anyone, she really liked him,"

"I know kid. We'll all rally round, make sure she's ok,"

"She'll really appreciate that. She's stronger than she gives herself credit,"

"So, how are you feeling now?" Allie questioned, keen to change the subject after spending a few minutes more discussing what had happened last night. The quicker she could forget all about it, the better. "I'm going to make your Mum some breakfast and take it up to her. You reckon you could stomach some food now?"

"God no," Debbie groaned, holding her hand to her mouth. She knew within herself that it was going to be a few hours before she could even so much as think about food. She just hoped she'd be ok for dinner later that evening, especially after all the effort her Mum had gone to. Sitting back, she continued to take small sips of water, smiling to herself as she watched Allie move around the kitchen so freely. "Breakfast in bed. You two are the cutest,"

"It's just a little something, it's nothing fancy," Allie replied, pulling a few ingredients from the fridge.

"It will be to Mum. All the little things you do for her, it's them that mean the most you know? She's never had any of this before you. I'm going to miss see you do all this stuff. I won't miss walking in on you both playing tonsil tennis though,"

"Deb!" She exclaimed, feeling her cheeks colour slightly. Debbie's laughter only making it worse. "I knew you had been spending too much time with Doyle,"

"You know I'm only teasing you," she continued to laugh, moving out from the table, she crossed the room and helped herself to a fresh bottle of water from the fridge. Engaging in a little bit more chat with the blonde before the food started cooking. As soon as that happened, that was the younger woman's cue to leave. She wasn't sure her stomach was strong enough for that yet. "I think it's best I go before the food properly invades my nostrils. Hopefully when I wake up, I won't feel like someone is playing drums really badly in my head,"

Finishing off breakfast, Allie set everything on the tray and carefully crept back upstairs, nudging the bedroom door open with her shoulder before entering and kicking it shut again with her foot. Seeing Bea was still asleep and now pretty much taking up the whole of the bed, she grinned and quietly placed the breakfast tray on the side table. Crouching down, she whispered, receiving no response from the deeply sleeping redhead.

"Bea?" She tried again, this time running her thumb across her girlfriend's bottom lip, replacing her thumb with her own lips seconds after. It only took a short time but she soon felt Bea respond to the kiss much like she had hoped. "Good morning beautiful,"

"Morning," she found herself grinning, stretching out all her muscles. "I love when you wake me up like that. Why aren't you in here with me?"

"I went to make you a little breakfast," Allie revealed, nodding towards the tray then back to the tired redhead who was stifling a yawn. "And you are now on my side of the bed,"

"Sorry," she blushed before shuffling quickly across back to her side, allowing Allie to slip back between the sheets. A few seconds later, she grabbed the tray, placing it in front of the older woman.

"You shouldn't have gone to any trouble,"

"It was no trouble at all. I wanted to do it,"

"You're so sweet," properly setting the tray in her lap, she took her first mouthful of food, turning to the other woman as she swallowed it down. "Aren't you having anything?"

"I had coffee downstairs,"

"That's not enough. I meant food, you need to eat too,"

"And I will just as soon as you are finished with breakfast," winking, Allie pressed her lips towards the redhead's ear, whispering a few choice words and grinning when she heard the low moan leave the older woman's mouth as she skilful fingers trailed agonisingly slow up her thigh.

"You are so bad Novak,"

"And you love it Smith, don't waste any time bothering to deny it,"

"I didn't deny anything,"

"Good. Now eat up, you need to keep your strength up for me,"

They didn't surface from the bedroom and ensuite until way after lunchtime and even then it was a struggle, the blonde desperately trying to persuade her girlfriend for ten more minutes every single time for the last hour. Bea was certain that Allie Novak was going to be the death of her not that she was complaining. There was no denying it would be some way to go.

The table at the restaurant was booked for seven thirty. Allie deciding earlier in the afternoon that she would drive there and back. After last night, she was more than certain that the three of them had seen enough alcohol anyway, especially the younger brunette who still hadn't quite fully recovered.

After putting the finishing touches to her outfit and grabbing a couple of pictures, first of her Mum and Allie and then one with each, she insisted on a few selfies before they headed for the car. Tonight was going to be strange for her too. She was excited about starting her new adventure and she was incredibly excited about university and the future but she was sad about leaving her Mum for sure. Buckling up in the back seat, the three of them chatted all the way to the restaurant, the young brunette choosing a new phone screensaver from one of the pictures she had just taken moments before.

Arriving on time, the waiter led the three woman directly to their table and decided to give them a few minutes to choose from the menu.

"This is the place you brought Mum on your first official date isn't it?" Debbie recalled, the blonde smiling fondly across the table, glancing at her girlfriend who was wearing the exact same grin. "Well, the first date I knew of after I caught you both out that is,"

"Yes Deb," Allie laughed aloud, Bea's cheeks colouring with embarrassment only amusing her more. Reaching across the table, she clasped the redhead's hand with her own and looked back at the younger Smith woman. "Our first official date happened right here, well, at one of the tables over there actually. Your Mum didn't know what to order and ended up stealing half of the food from my plate too,"

"Hey, you didn't complain at the time,"

"No babe, I didn't,"

"Well, you didn't complain about that at least. I remember the little strop you went on because our table wasn't ready when we arrived though," Bea teased, Debbie finding it amusing as her Mum carried on with the story. "She was total diva like, I never knew she had it in her,"

"It was our first official date and I just wanted it to be perfect,"

"And it was Alliecat," the redhead reassured, lightly kissing the back of her girlfriend's left hand. She didn't need to look at the menu, knowing she was going to opt for the same food she had ordered back on that date, Allie was the same. Their menus still sat untouched at the side. "Do you know what you are ordering yet Deb?"

"I'm totally torn between two,"

"Order both," Allie suggested, the younger woman scoffing. "I'm serious, why not?"

"Because I won't eat all of both. Because people will look,"

"Let them look," she shrugged. "I don't care about anyone in this room except you and your Mum. Plus, there's a good chance she'll steal some food from your plate anyway, she's good at that,"

"Oi, watch it Novak,"

"You know it's completely true," Allie tease further, poking her tongue out across the table. She loved this, precious time with her two favourite women and she always cherished every single second. "Go on, tonight is for you and it's our treat,"

"Ok. So I'll have the pizza and the pasta then but only if you two help with the pizza,"

"Deal," Allie agreed, signalling over to the waiter that they were ready to order. After he correctly tapped everything into the machine, the blonde decided to slip off to the bathroom, hoping to give both Smith women some time on their own. She knew at some point over the course of the evening they needed it so made a point of deliberately hanging by the bar for a few extra minutes on the way back.

"You ok Mum? Truthfully,"

"Course," Bea nodded with a smile attached to her lips. Placing her glass onto the table, she reached across and took her Daughter's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "I'm so proud of you and everything you've achieved so far. I just know you're going to ace this next step,"

"I'll try my best,"

"I know you will, I have every faith in you,"

"Thanks Mum. I know you aren't looking forward to tomorrow, seeing me off,"

"I can't promise there won't be tears,"

"I expect them from both of us. Well, three of us actually. I know Allie pretends to be all badass but I know she's a total softie underneath," the brunette giggled, the image of the three of them turning into a big sobbing mess together popping to the forefront of her mind. "I was always going to hate this but knowing you've got Allie makes it so much easier. She's so utterly perfect for you and it makes me so happy you found her. I know she'll look after you and I don't just mean whilst I'm away, you two are so going to be one of those couples that grow old together,"

"Older," Bea corrected with a laugh, taking a mouthful of water from her glass.

"Ok, older then. I'm serious though, she isn't going anywhere,"

"I hope not. I should tell you something really, I haven't told Allie yet and I hope you don't mind," she began, checking over her shoulder to ensure her girlfriend wasn't on the way back over. "I put her name on the house. I want her to know it's her home, officially her home,"

"Why would I mind that? I think it's great Mum," the young brunette grinned. "Allie is going to be totally stoked, why haven't you told her yet?"

"With everything that's happened lately, I just haven't had a minute or found the right time. I did plan to mention it last night when we were out but then all that shit happened and I got a bit sidetracked,"

"That's all over now. Harry can't hurt you anymore, he's in there to rot for the rest of his pitiful pathetic life. How's the hand?"

"A little bit bruised up," she answered, clenching her fist whilst inspecting her knuckles that had coloured up a fair bit from the previous evening. "After Allie told me what happened, I just saw red mist. I don't like you seeing me go off on one like that, I'm sorry,"

"You were protecting Allie, I expect nothing less. I wish you would take it a bit easy considering you're still recovering though,"

"I'm only punching the bag in the gym from now on, I promise,"

"That makes me happy to know,"

"That makes me happy too," Allie added, arriving back at the table just as her girlfriend discussed working out. Sending a wink across the table, the older woman's cheeks turned a deeper shade. The blonde just loved to see her girlfriend all hot and sweaty, throwing a series of skilled punches to the padded bag. Bea was sure Allie only came along to the gym so she could watch her work out not that she'd ever complain about that particular admirer.

"Where did you get to? You've been gone a while," Debbie commented, failing to pick up on Allie's plan to give the brunette some alone time with her Mum.

"Oh I was just off checking if they had some tiramisu left for dessert," she fibbed, glancing from the younger Smith to the older one, their smiles matching. Of course Bea knew exactly what she had been up to and she appreciated it. "It's your Mum's favourite,"


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N- So I'm getting really bad at this whole regular updating thing. Funny thing is I do have the next few chapters planned, I just can't get the words out there at the moment or find the time to sit and write. But I just want to say thanks to everyone for their comments, they really give me the kick up the backside to keep going. Sorry I can't personally reply to the guest ones but thanks so much for the kind words :) Unfortunately, this is a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer;**

Bea had been awake since early morning. In truth, she hadn't slept much at all during the night. Waking up around 3am, she tossed and turned before eventually settling next to the peacefully sleeping blonde. She really didn't want to wake her girlfriend in the middle of the night for the second consecutive night, not that the blonde would have minded. The younger woman had already made it clear a few hours previous that she wouldn't care if the redhead needed her for whatever reason but Bea just couldn't bring herself to do it. Allie really did look the perfect picture of peaceful, a soft look on her face as her breathing steadied into a rhythm and she didn't want to disturb that.

They had enjoyed a lovely evening at the restaurant with Debbie and had stopped off at the candy store on the way home. Loading up their separate bags, they headed straight home for a night of curling up on the sofa watching a few of the young brunette's favourite films. It was exactly how Debbie wanted to spend her last proper night at home, sat with her two favourite people. Bea had positioned herself in the middle, both Debbie and Allie plonking themselves down at either side, immediately cuddling into the redhead. As much as neither of them said it, it was a moment they wished they could pause and keep forever. It was perfect and the blonde was grateful the lights were dimmed because she felt the tears threaten to fall and the last thing she wanted was to be caught out crying.

"Bea," Allie said suddenly, the redhead jumping slightly at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. Finally, the blonde flickered her eyes open. "You're staring at me,"

"Sorry," she laughed, her cheeks blushing at the fact she was caught out. Although it wasn't that surprising, she wasn't exactly subtle about it. Looking at her girlfriend and taking in every single beautiful feature she possessed was one of her favourite past times and something she would never tire of. Reaching out, she lightly traced her finger down the blonde's cheek, her thumb tracing over the lips she was so desperate to kiss. "You're so beautiful in the morning,"

"Just in the morning? Your words wound me,"

"No, you doofus," Bea chuckled. "You are beautiful all day, every day but I love waking up with you,"

"I love waking up with you too," Allie repeated, a soft warm grin fixing on her lips before her face suddenly fell into a more serious look. "Promise me you'll always be here,"

"What? Of course I'll always be here. Where else would I be?"

"I guess I just get a bit scared sometimes," she confessed, her voice wavering before she rapidly told herself to pull it together. It had been a while since she openly voiced her insecurities to the older woman. "Ignore me, I'm just being silly,"

"It's not being silly," Bea replied, propping herself up onto her elbow so she could look down on her girlfriend. She hadn't seen this side of Allie for a long time. "Talk to me, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"You deserve the World. I guess I just... I sometimes think you can do so much better than me, that you could find someone so much better,"

"I've already got the World," she answered, stroking the blonde's cheek gently. "Right here with me. Allie, you're perfect. You're more than perfect and no one else could ever come close. I'm so madly and deeply in love with you, I never see anyone else,"

"Really?"

"Yes really. You're the only one I want, the only one I'll ever want. Please never think you are not enough for me because you are. The way I feel with you, I've never felt that before,"

"I've never felt this way before either,"

"You know, Doyle talks a lot of shit sometimes but one thing she's always been right about is how good you are for me. She takes great pride in the fact she knew it all along there was something between us,"

"I guess I didn't really hide the fact I checked out you arse very blatantly," she chuckled, nuzzling into the older woman's neck, her fingers tracing over the redhead's extremely toned stomach.

"She told me and I didn't believe her. I didn't think you'd look twice at someone like me,"

"Oh I looked more than twice," she admitted, Bea laughing afterwards. "I couldn't help it, I loved your arse even then,"

"Talk of arses, we should move ours," she added, glancing towards the clock. "I need a shower and I said I'd take Deb for breakfast before I drop her at the station,"

"You know, if we shower together, it'll save time," Allie suggested, winking towards her girlfriend as she slipped from her warm embrace.

"With that look in your eye, I very much doubt it'll save any time," Bea giggled, moving across the bedroom floor towards the ensuite. Reaching the door, she turned her head back to the blonde still buried under the duvet, her eyes firmly fixed on her. She really did love when Allie looked at her like that. Nothing compared. "Later though, yeah?"

"Are you promising me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

"You're such a tease," Allie groaned, throwing her head back onto the pillow as her girlfriend slipped off into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

It had been a busy morning. Thankfully Debbie was organised and her bags had been packed since the beginning of the weekend but she wanted to drop in and make quick visits to Franky and Bridget then Boomer. Happy to see everyone she wanted to, including some friends, the young brunette headed back to the house, finding her Mum sat in the front room, flicking through her sketchbook. Taking a closer look, Debbie noticed the page open at the recently finished drawing of herself sandwiched in between her Mum and Allie. It was one of her favourite pictures and her Mum had captured it on paper so perfectly. She really was so talented, not that she ever believed it when anyone told her.

"I love that picture of the three of us," Debbie spoke, nodding towards the open paged book. "You make it look even better on paper,"

"It's a good one isn't it?" She agreed, carefully tearing the drawing from her book before she handed it across to her daughter. "I want you to have it,"

"Really? You never really take pages from your book,"

"Yeah well, today is different isn't it? Go on, take it with you,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Booms alright?"

"Yeah, she's holding up ok. Says she feels a bit stupid about everything though,"

"She shouldn't. It wasn't her fault, there was no way she could have known,"

"That's what I said," Debbie replied, throwing herself down on the sofa next to the redhead. "Allie still not coming to breakfast with us?"

"No and there's no changing her mind either, I already tried last night and again this morning," Bea replied. "She just wants to give us some time on our own before you set off,"

"She's so thoughtful but really, I wouldn't mind if she came along too,"

"She said something about the three of us being some huddled mess on the platform as your train pulled in,"

"Probably not the best look. You will look after her won't you?"

"Of course I will," the redhead grinned, throwing her arm around the younger woman's shoulder, pulling her close. She loved that Debbie was just as protective of Allie as she was with her. It meant a lot and it would mean even more to the blonde. Right in the beginning she was so concerned about how Debbie was going to be with her but as it turns out, she had nothing to worry about. Their bond was incredible and strong and full of so much love for one another.

"I gave her the same talking to," she added, matching the same grin that was aimed back at her. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to this family. It means the world to me to see you both happy together,"

"That still means everything Deb and I speak for us both when I say that. We're going to miss having you around,"

"Enjoy having the house to yourselves," the brunette smirked, enjoying the change of colour in her Mum's face. Franky was right, she really was too easy to wind up. "You can change my room into anything too,"

"No chance. That room will always be yours, anytime you want to come home,"

"I'll be back for the holidays," Debbie replied, knowing the first ones were only a number of weeks away. She was gutted she'd be missing her Mum's birthday but knew Allie would definitely have something special planned and whilst it wouldn't be the same, she was already looking forward to video calling her Mum as a surprise that particular day. "You two aren't getting rid of me that easily,"

"Very pleased to hear it,"

Deciding not to ask the Allie to tag along once more, Debbie said her see you laters with the blonde at the house before they left for breakfast. Allie almost took the air from the younger woman's lungs, hugging her tight before ruffling her hair in that affectionate way she did from time to time. The young brunette would always pretend to be mardy about having her hair messed up but in truth, she absolutely loved the way Allie adored her. Even if she had the opportunity to create the perfect match for her Mum, Debbie knew they still wouldn't be anywhere close to Novak. She really was everything she ever hoped for her Mum to find in someone and she was going to miss her just as much.

After stopping off for a breakfast that left her stomach full, they climbed back into the car and set off towards the station with a half hour to spare. Bea wanted to be there in plenty of time to ensure nothing went wrong but she was like that with everything and always arrived with time to spare. Something that had proved a little more difficult since Allie crashed into her life. The thought alone making her smile.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Debbie chuckled, bringing the redhead back from where her mind had taken her. Before she could even ask how her daughter knew, the brunette continued. "You've always got the same look on your face when you do and you're always smiling in a way I had never done before we found Allie,"

"I sometimes don't even known I'm smiling,"

"You do it all the time," she grinned. "It's nice and she's the exact same, I've caught her loads of times. She doesn't know when she's doing it either. I thought Franky and Bridget were cute together but you and Allie have taken the lead on them. Just, don't tell Franky I said that though, you know how competitive she gets with everything,"

"Your secret is safe with me," Bea couldn't help but smile, her daughter leaning in against her shoulder as they sat on the bench near the platform. "So, what's your plans for your first night?"

"Apparently a few of the girls go to the local bar for a few drinks and we all get to know each other a little better,"

"Sounds great. I know I've said it a lot lately but every time I look at you, you make me so proud,"

"Thanks," she couldn't help but blush.

"I mean it. Harry, he could have fucked everything up, you've never had it easy like some others,"

"It just made me even more determined and luckily, every trait I have, I got from you," the young brunette smiled across at her Mum before continuing. "The odd few from Allie too. I'm very lucky to have you both,"

They stayed there for the rest of the time. Debbie was insistent her Mum leave before the train arrived but Bea was having none of that, refusing point blank to go anywhere. She kept her promise of no tears, managing to hold every single one back, as hard as it was. Pulling the younger woman into a tight hug, the redhead once again let her daughter know how extremely proud of her she was before the brunette slipped off into the crowd then onto the train. It wasn't until Bea got back to the car when her tears appeared and she let them for a few moments before she pulled herself together and began making the journey back to the house.

As soon as she walked through the front door, Allie appeared from the front room. She could tell her girlfriend has been crying and knew how difficult this morning was for her, so instead of saying anything, she moved forwards and pulled the older woman into a loving, comforting embrace. Gently running her fingertips across the redhead's back, she kissed her cheek and continued to hold her close. They stayed that way, in silence for a whole five minutes, maybe a little more before the blonde began to slowly draw back.

"What can I do?" She questioned, her thumb running along the redhead's damp cheek. She really hated seeing her cry and always wanted to make things better, today being no different.

"I... I thought you had something on at work?"

"I did but I asked someone else to go instead. You need me here,"

"Allie, you've neglected work too much lately because of me,"

"It's alright, I sorted it," the younger woman added, hushing her girlfriend. "You're way more important to me. So tell me, what can I do?"

"I didn't sleep too well last night, I'm so tired,"

"I thought as much. Go on, go back to bed for a while," Allie suggested, leading the redhead towards the stairs when we began protesting. "I'm coming with you, I'm just going to grab us a couple of bottles of water. So go on, I'll be there in a minute,"

"Thank you. You're too kind to me,"

When Allie entered the bedroom a few minutes later, she wasn't in the least bit surprised to see her girlfriend already asleep. Smiling at the sight before her, she placed the bottles of water on the side table, peeled off her clothes and slipped under the sheets, happy when the older woman immediately radiated towards her like she always did. Wrapping her arms around her peacefully sleeping girlfriend, Allie closed her eyes and eventually drifted off into a light sleep.

Bea awoke a short while later, sitting up in bed when she realised her girlfriend was no longer asleep next to her like she had been when she closed her eyes over an hour ago. The redhead was about to climb out of bed in search for the younger woman when the blonde appeared from the en-suite in just her underwear. Underwear Bea was certain she had never seen before. She would have definitely remembered that was for sure. Knowing her mouth was hanging open, she closed it, Allie's smirk giving everything away.

"I er... I was wondering where you had got to," Bea struggled, attempting to clear her throat.

"Yeah?" Allie practically purred, moving slowly closer to the edge of the bed, her index finger tracing along her girlfriend's sharp jawline. "I was hoping to surprise you,"

"You have,"

"Good. I believe you made me a promise this morning,"

"Did I?"

"You know you did and I'm here to cash it in,"

Moving closer still, Allie captured the redhead's lips in a soft but hungry kiss. Moving her hands down, she gently pushed her girlfriend back onto the bed before she made moves to straddle her, their lips barely parting throughout. The younger woman was certain she was never going to tire of the feeling of Bea's lips against her own. It ignited a feeling within her that she'd never experienced before.

Pulling back slightly, she set about attacking the redhead's neck with her mouth, nipping and sucking on the skin beneath, each time loving the reaction it received. It took a while for Bea to be brave enough to be vocal but there was no stopping her when Allie was in a relentless sort of mood.

"Ignore it, it'll stop," she begged as the mobile rang out around the bedroom, attempting to interrupt them. Continuing with her light feather like kisses down between the older woman's breasts, Allie wasn't for allowing anything to interrupt their time together and was pleased when it stopped, albeit only briefly. "People really do have the worst timing,"

"Forget it, they'll leave a message,"

"Babe, I can't," she sighed, her frustration showing as she rolled off the older woman and settled on what was known as her side of the bed. "Just answer it or they'll keep ringing and we'll never get any peace,"

Reaching across towards the table, Bea grabbed the phone, rolling her eyes at the called ID before she answered, maybe a lot sharper than she intended.

"Doyle. What's up?" Definitely a lot sharper than she intended.

"I just wondered if Debs set off alright, you said you'd message and let me know,"

"Yeah... It slipped my mind,"

"I thought so. You alright Red, you sound a bit... I don't know, tense,"

"I'm fine," she replied, struggling to concentrate as Allie ran her fingers up the inside of her thigh. She really was going to be the death of her. "Just... Busy that's all,"

"Oh. Oh shit.." The tattooed brunette chuckled loudly, her brain clicking into gear after a few seconds. She was going to have so much fun with this but guessed that right now probably wasn't the best time to do so, especially for her best friend who was was growing more and more frustrated as the seconds passed. "Sorry Red, I'll er... Let you go back to tasting the mu,"

"Bye Doyle," unable to keep the smirk from her face, Bea quickly hung up on her friend, tossing the phone back onto the side table she picked it up from. "She's such an arsehole,"

"She is," Allie agreed with a giggle, her lips drifting across her girlfriend's exposed torso. "But let's not talk about Doyle, alright? It's extremely off putting,"


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N - Here we go again guys. Pleased I can get this one to you before Christmas, I'm going to be pretty full on busy until the big day but I'm hoping there will be at least one more update before the new year. Hope you enjoy it and I wish you all a wonderful day with your families next week.**

Franky didn't have to wait too long for her opportunity to tease her friends in her predictable fashion. Arriving at the house, hand in hand with Bridget, they were a few minutes later than planned and that was firmly down to herself and her lack of self control. If she properly managed to have her way, they would have been a lot later than this. It had only been twenty four hours since the tattooed brunette had clearly interrupted the redhead's special time with the blonde and Franky being Franky, she couldn't wait to bring it up into conversation. She'd thought about it, opting to tackle Allie first, knowing herself that her best friend was just far too easy to wind up. She'd get a reaction out of Red in seconds and fancied a bit more of a challenge, Allie certainly proving on previous occasions that she was that.

After making themselves at home in the front room, Doyle slipped off to the bathroom and spotted her chance on the way back. Allie was floating around the kitchen, back and forth making sure everything was perfect for dinner. The music was on and the younger woman sang along as she moved, failing to hear the arrival of her friend in the doorway.

"Jesus Doyle, you almost scared the crap out of me," she breathed, wiping her hands on the dish cloth, not failing to notice that predictable smirk on her friends face. That look usually meant she was up to something. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You've got that silly look on your face. It worries me sometimes,"

"Have fun last night, did you?"

"Oh. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to bring that up," Allie chuckled, continuing to set out the plates on the counter. Franky really was obvious. "I had a lot of fun last night and again this morning when I woke up,"

"This morning too huh? That definitely explains Red's glow about her this evening. I can always tell when you've spent half the night and most of the morning between her legs,"

"Jesus christ," the blonde laughed again but she was determined not to let her friend embarrass her like she was trying ever so hard to do. Bea was easier to wind up, Allie not so but that didn't stop Franky trying her best. The younger woman deciding to play along and have a bit of fun herself. She knew she was probably digging herself in deeper but she couldn't help herself. "It was the other way around actually, if you must know,"

"Really?" She exclaimed, placing her wine glass back onto the counter. "I fucking knew all along that she had it in her,"

"Of course you did,"

"Franky always knows," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows. "Red has some serious skills,"

"Can we stop discussing my girlfriends abilities between the sheets please? That is something only I should know about. Pass me the cutlery would you, if you're going to stand there you can help at least,"

"Red said you didn't need any help," Franky replied smirking as she passed over what the blonde had asked for. "Ah come on blondie, I'm just having my fun with you two. You know I can't help myself,"

"More's the pity,"

"You can handle it Novak, I wouldn't dish it out otherwise,"

"Luckily I'm used to your shit these days Doyle,"

"You wouldn't want me any other way and you know it,"

"I wouldn't be so certain about that," she grinned, lifting two plates before ushering her friend back into the front room.

It was all in good humour of course. Deep down, Franky was more than delighted for her best friend and Allie. She had welcomed the blonde into the group immediately and hoped that she'd be able to break down the redhead's wall brick by brick, no matter how long it took. Of course, she knew from early on that Novak was completely smitten, it only took one glance at her to figure that out and as the days passed, it became more clear that she was going to be everything Bea deserved and more. Franky struggled to even recall a time where she had seen the redhead smile so much. They were head over heels in love with one another and it was crystal clear for everyone to see.

Dinner went down a treat, the food was delicious and Allie felt rather proud of herself as her friends complimented her cooking. It was always nice to spend time just the four of them, she really enjoyed talking to Bridget about work and the places she had seen on her travels through her younger years. It was something the blonde had hoped to do herself many years ago but sadly things never quite worked out the way she had hoped.

Accepting the fancier bottle of wine from the older woman, Allie popped the cork and poured four glasses. Bridget had expensive taste and the blonde recalled drinking this particular wine before, almost finishing off two bottles on her own the last time they all had dinner together. The older woman hated turning up empty handed and insisted of picking up a bottle on the way over, something that also resulted in them being a little later than agreed.

"Is there anything I can do to help at all?"

"Waste of time Bridget, she hasn't let me anywhere near that kitchen all night," Bea joked as her girlfriend gathered up the plates. She had offered to lend a helping hand several times throughout the day but each time was told the same thing. She was to do nothing but sit back and relax. She had to admit, it was amazing to be looked after in such a way. The redhead never experienced even a shred of this with Harry, Bea couldn't even recall a time he had cooked for her. According to him, that was always her job, whether she had worked flat out at the salon all day or not.

"I wanted you to have a night off," Allie added, turning to her friends afterwards. "And you two are our guests, so please just sit back and relax. Everything is totally under control,"

"Dinner was tasty. What's for dessert Novak?" Franky asked, a beaming grin on her face as she once again made efforts to colour up the blonde's cheeks. Flipping the middle finger, Allie left for the kitchen.

"I'm not even going to ask what your stupid grin is all about," Bea commented, her eyes rolling as her friend chuckled.

"It's best you don't, don't want your face going the colour of your hair,"

"Oh ignore her Bea. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better than I have been since everything happened,"

"And the wound is healing ok, there's no issues?"

"No none. I've got an appointment at the end of the week so they can check up on it but it's alright. Allie has been looking after me,"

"I didn't doubt that for a second," the older woman grinned. She had witnessed it first hand, on more than a handful of occasions, Allie busying herself ensuring her girlfriend didn't have to lift a finger. Bea had a good one there but it was something she definitely knew about.

"Have you spoke to Booms?"

"Earlier yeah," Franky nodded, pouring some alcohol into the four half empty glasses that were sitting on the table. "She's ok, she just doesn't want to see anybody for a little while. Tough as old boots she is,"

"You know that's not true, however much we want to believe it. She's not like us,"

"Maybe not,"

"Definitely not. I'll pop around tomorrow, drop in and see her for a while. I know you said she doesn't really want to see anyone but,"

"But, you'd be different," Franky finished with a gentle grin. "She'd appreciate seeing you and blondie. The silly arse thought you two were going to blame her for what happened,"

"No never. I think some of us have forgot how much she'll be hurting too, she really liked him didn't she?"

"Before we found out what a little scumbag he is? Yeah, she did but he had us all fooled, not just her. People like him deserve to be behind bars and I'm glad that's exactly where he is. He can't hurt Booms anymore and he won't be anywhere near Novak again,"

"Too right he won't, I'd fucking kill him next time. I've had enough of people messing with us,"

"No one will anymore Red,"

Allie had been gone from the front room for around fifteen minutes. Bea suspected her girlfriend had decided to wash up now in order to save time for later and, after a few moments, Bridget pushed her chair back and insisted she go help in some way, guest or not. Making her way into the kitchen, she found the younger woman sat by the laptop and it was a few seconds before Allie looked up to see who had joined her.

"Bea thought you'd be washing up so I thought I'd leave them two to it and come help. Is everything ok?"

"Hmm," she replied, rubbing her temple with her increasingly shaky hand. It was something the older woman noticed and Allie knew she had done, so she continued before the questions came flooding to her. "I was just checking my emails. It's Bea's birthday soon and I booked us into a cabin for a few nights. I'm just waiting on the confirmation coming through then I see this,"

"What is it?" Bridget frowned, averting her eyes to the screen where a short email appeared. Reading on, she looked back at her friend after a few seconds. "Is this..?"

"My Mum?" Allie finished before nodding. "Yeah, if you want to call her that,"

"You haven't spoken to her in years?"

"More than ten. Ten fucking years then I get a fifty word email," taking the laptop, she slammed it shut, pushing it away from her afterwards. Suddenly she was completely regretting her decision to come through and check her emails and wished now, she had at least left it until morning. "I should just ignore it, right?"

"I... I don't think anyone should make that decision for you," the older woman added, finally pulling up a chair. "It's a shock,"

"That's one word for it,"

"And you haven't had time to process it yet. I should get Bea through here, she's still messing about with Franky,"

"No don't," Allie pleaded, placing her hand on her friends arm. "I'll tell her, of course I will but just not yet. I've enjoyed tonight and so has Bea, we've needed this, plus I can't exactly kick you and Franky out before dessert,"

"I wouldn't mind," she added, the blonde replying that the tattooed brunette definitely would. "I can deal with Franky, she's a total pussycat when you know how,"

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that," despite her head spinning with all sorts, she managed a light rasp of laughter.

"She's wrapped around my little finger and she knows it," Bridget laughed back, pushing herself up from the chair she was sat on, supportively squeezing her friends shoulder as she stood. "Don't bottle this up, Allie. Trust me, it'll seem a lot better when you share it with Bea,"

As the evening went on, the redhead sensed something was bothering Allie. She'd gone quiet, she was barely drifting in and out of conversation and it wasn't like her. Listening to Franky continue her story from earlier that morning, Bea slipped her hand underneath the table and settled on a resting point on her girlfriend's knee. Allie briefly turned her head after feeling her lover's gentle touch, she smiled as best she could and turned back to her friends.

It was just a little after 9pm when Bridget called it a night, making some excuse as to why they had to leave early. Franky was disappointed, Bea too originally but then her brain clicked into gear and she realised the older woman was ensuring they were left alone for the remainder of the evening.

After saying her goodbyes, Bea locked the front door and wandered down the hallway, finding Allie in the kitchen, halfway through the washing up. Moving forwards, she lightly placed her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her chin on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmmm,"

"Leave these until morning," placing a soft kiss on Allie's neck, she continued, her fingers working underneath the fabric of the blonde's shirt. "I know something is on your mind. You went really quiet earlier on. Talk to me,"

"I'm almost done here,"

"Allie," she said, her voice a little more stern than before. Gently taking Allie's hands from the water, she spun the other woman around so they were face to face, the blonde a little reluctant to make eye contact at first. One soft touch on her cheek though and she crumbled. "Baby, you're scaring me a little. What's going on?"

"Come sit down," she added, taking a breath as she led the redhead to a chair. Once sat down, she reached for the laptop, opening it at the email that has sent her mind all over the place. Waiting a few moments, she spoke again. "I only saw it a little over an hour ago, Bridget knows that's why she left early. She said I needed to tell you,"

"I'm glad you did," Bea whispered, quickly reaching across for her girlfriend's hand. Raising it to her mouth, she softly kissed once then twice. She knew what this would be doing to Allie, without the blonde even admitting it. It was already clear. "Are you going to reply?"

"Does she deserve one?"

"Alliecat, I can't make that decision for you. She wants to see you, she's reached out but whatever you decide, I'm right by your side ok?"

"I need some time,"

"I know and I understand too," tucking a stray blonde lock behind her ear, Allie welcomed the softness of her girlfriend's lips on her own for a few seconds. That kiss bringing more comfort to her than anything else would have. "There's no rush. You should be absolutely sure before you do anything. I just want you to think about it, I don't want you to regret anything, ok?"

"Ok,"

"I love you and I'm proud of you no matter what,"

"That's already more than she's ever done. You've given me a family Bea, you and Debbie, you're my family,"

"And we still will be, no matter what you decide. You're sort of stuck with the both of us anyway, whether you like it or not," Bea joked, attempting to lighten the mood a little. The small smile creeping on the blonde's lips telling the older woman it had worked.

"I like it. I like it very much,"

"Leave all this until morning," Bea instructed, carefully pulling Allie to her feet, her arm slipping comfortably around the younger woman's waist, drawing her close. Ghosting her lips against the ones she always ached to kiss, she slowly pulled back. "Come to bed with me,"

"How can I ever refuse an offer like that?"

An hour later, Allie rested her tired body up against her girlfriend's, resting the palm of her hand on the redhead's beautifully toned stomach. Without realising, her mind had drifted and it was only when she felt the vibration of Bea's body from giggling she snapped back to the present, her blue eyed gaze looking across the pillow.

"You were tickling me," Bea whispered, clasping the blonde's fingers that had been lightly tracing circles along her lower stomach and hip.

"Huh? ... Sorry,"

"It's alright," smiling, she gently kissed the blonde's fingertips. "I love these fingers,"

"Oh really?"

"I would have thought that was extremely obvious given the last hour,"

"Hmm. I'm sorry about that, I got a little carried away," Allie admitted, her voice hoarse as she gently pressed her lips to her girlfriend's chest, a rather noticeable hickey staring her in the face. "A lot carried away,"

"Don't be sorry. I am relieved the neighbours are gone for the week though,"

"A whole week?" Allie grinned, winking before capturing Bea's lips in a slow kiss, her hand moving dangerously close to an area that was now extremely sensitive. Her mind had left the past and was now very much focused on the here and now, which suited her perfectly. "I want you again,"

"Allie," a groan left the redhead's mouth as the younger woman nipped and sucked on her pulse point. Waiting a second, she slipped her leg between the unsuspecting blonde's and flipped them over quickly. Earlier in the evening, Allie had given her strict instructions about it being all about her and, as much as she struggled not to slip her hand between their bodies and feel her girlfriend's arousal, she loved every minute of being taken over the edge once, twice then three times. "Now it's my turn,"

"Fuck,"

"All in good time beautiful girl," dropping her head, Bea softly kissed the length of Allie's naked body, deliberately stopping at certain points she knew were extra sensitive to the blonde. Already, Allie was restless. Having the redhead come beneath her was by far her favourite thing but she has been immensely worked up since and was needing her own release more than ever, especially now Bea's tongue was teasingly running along the inside of her thigh. "I've been craving the taste of you on my tongue ever since the last time,"

"That was only this morning," Allie chuckled, losing her fingers in the red curls of her girlfriend's hair. The anticipation of what was about to happen made her stomach flip. She couldn't take much more teasing. "Bea please,"

A few days had passed since the email dropped into Allie's inbox folder. She'd been back and forth about a hundred times since, debating with herself on whether to reply or not. It was the last thing she was expecting. She hadn't seen her Mum for years and hadn't spoken to her in even longer. She wondered if there was a specific reason as to why she was waiting until now to reach out, bad news maybe but she didn't allow her mind to settle on that thought for too long. Pulling up a chair, she switched on the laptop and loaded up the email after a few moments. The blonde had already read it over more times than she had let on to Bea, as soon as the redhead had left for the salon earlier, Allie found herself staring at the screen but nothing happened.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she wasn't even aware Bea had returned home until she felt her girlfriend's hands resting gently on her shoulders, a soft kiss landing on the top of her head.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I'm a little late," dropping the bag she'd brought home from the supermarket, she pulled up the chair next to the blonde who had turned and shot her a warm smile. She had missed that the last few hours. Noticing the laptop open, she reached for her girlfriend's hand. She knew how much Allie had been fighting with herself lately. "Everything alright?"

"I er... I sent a reply,"

"You did?"

"Uh huh. I want to hear what she has to say, I deserve that much at least don't I?"

"Of course baby, you deserve so much more but that'll do for starters," smiling gently, she dropped a kiss on Allie's knuckles. "I'm so proud of you, that was a massive thing you just did. I'm going to cook dinner, why don't you go up and relax in the bath for a bit,"

"Come with me,"

"As soon as the food is in the oven, I'll be up," tugging her girlfriend to her feet, she pulled her close and briefly kissed her lips, leading her to the bottom of the stairs where they kissed once more. "Go on, I'll join you as soon as I can,"


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N- I hope everyone had a really enjoyable Christmas and here's to a great 2018. I cannot believe we are into the new year already. I'm hoping for at least one SSE that I can attend *fingers crossed* since I missed out on Jenko last year. It would be nice to meet some faces. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than usual, I hope it makes up for my slacking the last few weeks. I'll get better, I promise :)**

Despite telling herself she wouldn't, Allie had found herself continuously checking her emails for the last two days. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to see a reply in her inbox or not, unsure of where things would then lead afterwards. It had been a lot to take in, something she had never expected had happened so suddenly and it had sent the blonde's head into a massive spin. One that hadn't really stopped since. For the last ten years there had been nothing, nothing on birthdays, nothing at Christmas and that became a thing she had accepted. It used to bother her. It used to really hurt. Seeing families everywhere, she used to wonder why it had to be different for her but she hadn't had those thoughts for a long time, definitely not since Bea came into her life. She had a family now, Bea and Debbie even the rest of the girls too. In her mind, that was all she needed but there was still a part of her that was intrigued. She wished there wasn't, things would no doubt be a lot easier right now.

Closing the laptop shut for about the fifth time in a number of hours, the blonde pushed it across the table and curled her legs up onto the sofa. Flicking through the channels on the tv, she finally settled on one. It wasn't like she could focus much or even follow what was playing out on screen but it offered a little distraction and it was better than staring at the computer like she had been most of the morning.

Allie was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her girlfriend return home from her friends and only noticed when she felt the sofa dip as the redhead dropped herself down gently.

"You were miles away just then," she whispered, clasping Allie's hand in her own before raising it to her lips, lightly kissing the younger woman's knuckles. She knew how hard things had been for the blonde in the last forty eight hours, she looked tired and she had definitely been studying the nearby laptop like she said she wouldn't. "I was hoping to be home a lot earlier but I got caught up with Maxxie and Booms and I struggled to get away,"

"It's ok," Allie managed a weakened smile, her thumb running across Bea's hand. "How is she doing?"

"She's getting there," she answered, stroking a stray lock of blonde hair from Allie's face. The usual sparkle her eyes held had dulled of late. She really did look tired and she was noticing it more and more. "I'm more concerned about you though,"

"I'm fine,"

"You're not fine,"

"I will be,"

"You're a shit liar. Talk to me Alliecat," she almost pleaded, slowly trading her index finger in the palm of her girlfriend's hand. "You barely have the last few days,"

At least not about the email, about her Mum or about what may happen. Bea really didn't want to push her girlfriend but she didn't want Allie bottling things up either, it was no good. The younger woman was the one that taught her that, so it was all a bit ironic really.

"What if I made a huge mistake?" Allie wondered out loud, after a few short moments of silence. "What if I regret it? I don't know what she wants from me and I've been over it so many times, it's making my head hurt so much. She hasn't replied yet,"

"She will, give it a bit more time,"

"Do I even want her to, I mean, I think I do but then," Allie found herself stopping again, throwing her legs up onto the sofa, she stretched herself out, finally resting her head comfortably in her girlfriend's lap. She loved the way Bea would run her hand through her hair, twirling several strands of blonde around her fingers. "I always thought I would never want to hear what she had to say for herself, I always thought I'd never be interested after everything that happened,"

"Things can change over time,"

"My head is a total mess, I didn't even sleep last night,"

"I know, I can't sleep when you toss and turn like that, so I was up half the night too,"

"I'm so sorry, the last thing I wanted was to keep you up too,"

"It's ok, you've got nothing to be sorry for," Bea hushed, her thumb running across her girlfriend's bottom lip lightly. "Let me look after you tonight, I'll order in some food, we can stay here, watch a movie or something. No interruptions just us,"

"Sounds great, that's just what I need," grinning her best grin, she tugged Bea forwards, lightly pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "Thank you,"

"You never need to say that,"

"You're always looking after me and I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around right now,"

"You've done nothing but run around my sorry arse for weeks," the redhead joked, giggling that infectious giggle afterwards. Kissing the blonde once more, she began moving from the sofa. "I'm going to grab the menus and the DVDs, you can choose tonight,"

"You hate the films I choose," Allie noted, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I won't tonight," she smiled back, resting her head against the door frame briefly. "Even if you pick Grease for the hundredth time,"

"Hey Smith. That's a classic,"

"Sure babe, whatever you say,"

"Don't pretend you aren't even just a little bit tempted to sing along,"

"I think you do enough of that for both of us," with laughter leaving her lips, she darted upstairs to grab a few DVDs, making a quick stop off in the kitchen for the takeaway menus before she settled once more. They weren't able to enjoy nights like this very often so when they did, they made the most of it.

The next evening, Bea and Franky ended up in the Emerald bar. The tattooed brunette almost physically dragging her best friend along for some casual chat and a few beers. Normally a firm no from Bea was enough but Doyle had received some strict instructions from blondie to make sure the redhead got out of the house for a while. She had been cooped up for too long and Allie knew her girlfriend could have really done with some cool off time. In the end, Franky won and after ordering a couple of beers, they wandered off towards a table, heading to a quieter area of the bar.

"Right, spit it out to me. I know something is on your mind Red,"

"How do you kn,"

"You've barely said two words to me since we left the house," Franky pointed out correctly, gazing across at her unusually quiet best friend. Franky fancied a few beers this evening anyway and was happy to accept the challenge Novak had put down to here she really had to work at it to get Bea to join her but she was happy she managed it. Frowning as the redhead swigged at her beer, she continued. "You haven't fallen out with Novak, have you?"

"What? No, no of course not," Bea answered quickly. "It's not that, we're good,"

"Then what is it?"

"Bridget didn't say anything to you?"

"About what?" She groaned, her frustration growing by the second. She had no idea what the hell Bea was talking about. "Gidge hasn't said anything to me and now you're worrying me so spit it the fuck out already,"

"It's Allie's Mum, she... Er... She got back in touch with her a couple of days ago,"

"Shit," Franky exhaled. "That must have been a serious head fuck,"

"It's been ten years since she's heard anything from her," Bea sighed, peeling the label from her near empty beer bottle. "It's fucked my head a little, so you can imagine what it's done to Allie,"

"Is she alright? I mean, what did it say?"

"It was short, too short to be honest but maybe she was struggling about what to say. I don't know. She reached out, for whatever reason I'm not sure yet. Allie replied but there's been nothing since,"

"You reckon it's bad?"

"I honestly don't know, there's got to be some sort of reason for it though and I'm not entirely sure it'll be good,"

"It might be. Maybe she's just missed her,"

"Yeah maybe but ten years is a long time to realise that,"

"That's true," Franky added, chewing her bottom lip. She'd been through so much shit with her parents, her Mum specifically, if she even deserved such a title. The brunette hadn't seen her for more than the ten year gap that Novak had experienced but she had learned a long time ago to keep that part of herself locked away. It was something she rarely thought about these days, choosing to keep it blocked out. "Fucking parents, nothing but unnecessary grief,"

Within five minutes they had realised they had both finished their first beers rather quickly and were making their way back towards the bar to order round number two when the barmaid appeared from stocking the fridges below.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Franky exclaimed, Allie's ex girlfriend appearing in the other side of the bar before she could order a new round of drinks. Now, she was unsure she wanted to. The very last thing Bea needed right now was more grief.

"I'm not in the mood for this," the redhead confessed, sighing. It looked like their night was going to be cut incredibly short after all. "Let's go,"

"You don't need to run off," she called, Bea immediately putting the brakes on before she reached the exit she was quickly aiming straight towards. The last thing she wanted was trouble, the last thing she needed was trouble and the last time she clashed with the younger woman it got personal. Part of her wanted to stay and hear her out and maybe that's why she stopped. She wasn't entirely sure. "Stay, please. I'll get you another beer,"

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Ben would kick my arse all across this place if he knew I was driving his customers away, especially his good, regular customers,"

"I don't want to have to dodge any punches or stand here listening to you slag me off,"

"You won't have to," she replied, reaching for two beers before opening both, placing them on the bar as the other two woman glanced at one another.

"We can go if you want Red, it's your call," Franky offered, willing to do whatever her best friend chose to do.

Reluctantly, Bea accepted the bottled beer and took a seat at the bar. The need for a little more alcohol entering her system was a lot greater than the need to be away from Allie's ex girlfriend. The redhead knew she could handle herself, even in her current situation, she was more than capable but getting into a fist fight wasn't in her best interests and arriving home with busted knuckles wouldn't have pleased Allie at all, especially after everything that had happened lately.

Half an hour or so passed, both woman basically ignoring the other at the opposite end of the bar but when Franky slipped off to the bathroom, Bea could feel Charlotte's presence getting closer and closer, the younger woman eventually stopping.

"How is Allie?" She asked the question, Bea's eyebrows raising in surprise. That was the last question she was expecting. "I heard what happened, I read about it when it was in the paper. That's so fucked up,"

"Yeah. Yeah it was, she's doing good though,"

"And you?"

"Do you even care?" She snapped bluntly. Why did she care? Getting no response, she continued, deciding to answer instead of go looking for a verbal fight. "I'm better, everything is better,"

"Good. Look, I know you won't believe me when I say it but I'm glad she's ok, both of you," she carried on, not failing to pick up on the confused expression on the redhead's face. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye,"

"Understatement of the century,"

"But I still care about Allie and I want what's best for her because she deserves that,"

"Yeah, she does,"

"This isn't easy for me to say but that's obviously you. It's clear she's happy, happier than she's ever been and that's because of you. What it said in the paper, about your ex husband, I had no idea you had to go through all that shit,"

"It was a long time ago now," Bea answered, her body tensing a little, letting her know she wasn't ready to discuss any part of it, least of all with someone she barely even knew. "I don't want to take about all that though, it's the past,"

"No, I get it. I understand,"

It was another twenty minutes or so before they spoke again. After serving some awaiting customers and cleaning up some used glasses, Charlotte found herself standing opposite the redhead once more as she rested against her side of the bar. She had agreed to this shift last minute, after Ben told her of his struggle for the evening. She put herself out there, happy to help a friend and the last thing she was expecting was to see her ex girlfriend's new girlfriend show up, especially after recent events. Sipping the orange juice from her glass, she tried her best to refuse any eye contact with the older woman and looked around, hoping someone was waiting to be served.

"I know what you think," Bea started, shifting in her seat as Franky chatted to a friendly face she had spotted previously. The silence was becoming too awkward for her to bare and whilst it would have been easier just to get up and leave, Bea didn't want to be the one seen running away. "I didn't take Allie from you, I'm not that kind of person,"

"I know," she agreed a few seconds later, catching Bea off guard completely. She wasn't expecting that sort of straight up acceptance, especially so quickly. "I fucked things up between us, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but mine,"

"Why are you so accepting all of a sudden?" She probed, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Life is too short I guess. I'm not saying we're going to be friends or anything but I did want to say I'm sorry for what happened, for what I said to you before. We stay in the same town, this is our local and I'm sticking around, so the chances of us bumping into each other often is pretty high,"

"I guess so,"

"I don't want to fight with you Bea," the younger woman admitted, a tired sort of sigh following. "I don't want to fight with Allie either,"

"She'll be pleased to know that,"

"Just promise me one thing,"

"If I can,"

"Look after her," she added, finishing off her orange juice from across the bar, noticing a few people approaching her to be served. Taking a beer from the fridge, she slid it across the bar, refusing payment. "Allie deserves the best in everything,"

The clock had barely left ten o'clock when Bea began thinking of home. It had been nice being out with Franky just the two of them but all the redhead wanted to do now was get back to the blonde. She had text, assuring her girlfriend she was perfectly fine at home, relaxing in a candle lit bath before she planned some catch up on tv but if anything, it made the older woman crave being there even more.

Declining the predictable round of shots Doyle suggested, Bea was in the process of calling a taxi for them both when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bea, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight," Ben appeared, his smile lighting up his face like it always did. Placing down a couple of boxes, he grabbed himself a bottle of water and perched himself on the barstool opposite.

"Allie kicked me out earlier," she chuckled, slipping her phone back into her front jean pocket. "Said I deserve some cool off time after all that's happened. I really think she just wanted the tv to herself though,"

"How is she doing? How are you doing?"

"Allie's ok and I'm getting there. The injuries are healing up pretty good and as you can see, I'm getting out and about again. You should come by the house and visit, Allie would like that,"

"That'd be great. I'm sure I could spare an hour or two,"

"Brilliant. Just let us know whenever suits," pausing as Charlotte came over, collecting glasses, Bea turned back to Ben a few seconds later. "I didn't know you were on the look out for a barmaid,"

"Oh I'm not," he replied, glancing over his shoulder briefly. "She's just helping me out for a few hours. I was really stuck. There wasn't any trouble of anything was there?"

"No, not at all. She was surprisingly very nice. Don't worry, she's not the reason I'm going,"

"You're leaving?"

"I want to get back to Allie. I've been away from her for four hours and already I miss her like crazy,"

"If I haven't said it before, Novak is one lucky woman," winking, he made the redhead chuckle as she shifted from the barstool, promising he'd visit soon as Bea left the bar with Franky in tow.

After dropping off Doyle, it was another twenty minutes before Bea arrived home. She was slightly surprised to see the house in darkness and after quietly unlocking, entering then locking the door, the redhead kicked off her shoes and made her way upstairs.

Silently making her way into the darkened bedroom, her eyes immediately fell on the huddled figure under the sheets, the blonde hair sprayed over onto her pillow. Bea couldn't stop herself from taking a moment, a smile creeping onto the corners of her mouth as she realised her girlfriend was practically taking up most of the bed. She had learned that that was Allie's thing. Hogging the bed, stealing the covers in the middle of the night whilst she talked a little in her sleep. It was adorable and the older woman knew she wouldn't ever have it any other way. Nowadays, she found it hard to believe she had managed to sleep alone for so long because now, she needed Allie next to her like she needed air.

Slipping off to the en-suite, Bea brushed her teeth, washed her face and stripped off her clothes, leaving them in a heap before she climbed into her side of the bed. Something that proved more challenging than it should have. Finally, she made it, Allie radiating towards her instantly.

"You're home," Allie grinned sleepily, the familiar feeling of her girlfriend's body close to hers bringing a warm glow to her. Unless she had been sleeping hours, it was still relatively early. "Did you have a good time?"

"Hmm. It was nice but it's even better now I'm back here with you, my beautiful girl,"

"Charmer," she giggled, opening her eyes. "How much have you had?"

"Only a few," Bea replied, her fingers dancing across the blonde's stomach. "I just wanted to come home to you,"

"I missed you,"

"I wasn't going to go tonight,"

"Don't be silly, I wanted you to go,"

"Do you know something," she whispered, softly nuzzling her girlfriend's neck in a way she knew the blonde absolutely loved. "I love coming home knowing you're already here,"

"Hmm. I love being here knowing that, at any moment, my beautiful girlfriend will walk through that door, climb into this bed and hold me like I'm the most precious thing,"

"You are baby," stroking Allie's cheek with her thumb, Bea drew the younger woman towards her, kissing her softly. She had been wanting to do that all evening, despite it only being a little over five hours since their last embrace. Kissing the blonde was definitely Bea's drug and she had been hooked from the very first taste. "The weirdest thing happened tonight,"

"Yeah?" The blonde frowned, settling down onto her girlfriend's shoulder, sighing contently when she felt that protective arm around her waist holding her close.

"I saw Charlotte in the pub, she was helping out behind the bar actually,"

"Please tell me she didn't start her shit again,"

"No, she didn't. She was really nice actually,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she apologised about everything before and said she was glad you were ok,"

"Are you sure it was her?" Allie asked, lifting her head momentarily. "It wasn't just someone that looked like her, was it?"

"No, it was really her," Bea laughed, her girlfriend's confused face making her giggle all the more. "It really freaked me out too, believe me. She was concerned about you,"

"You didn't tell her about Mum did you?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't. Has there been anything tonight?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't check," she answered, tracing shapes on her girlfriend's stomach.

She had been driving herself crazy the last few days and knew it wasn't healthy to keep on going the way she had been. Since the redhead left the house earlier that evening, Allie hadn't been anywhere near the laptop and her emails. It was Bea's birthday in two days and she decided that was the thing she would much rather focus on.

"Tomorrow," Bea said simply, understanding the blonde's reluctance as she placed a gentle lingering kiss on the younger woman's cheek. "We can check them tomorrow,"

"Thank you," all she wanted to do now, was cuddle up to the older woman and hopefully, get some peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. Something she hadn't managed to get for the last few nights.

"Sleep now sweetheart," she hushed, hugging the blonde a little tighter than before. She really hoped Allie was going to experience a better night than the last few. "I'll be right here in the morning. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Sleeping past ten in the morning was exactly what Allie was hoping for and she felt a lot more refreshed when she realised it was 10:08am on the alarm clock on the side table. Stretching out her muscles, the blonde turned her head, coming face to face with the older woman who was already awake. Bea had been awake for around half an hour but hadn't moved an inch, promising her girlfriend the night before that she would be right here when her eyes opened for the first time that morning. Bea was more often than not, the first to wake and she always enjoyed to spend that extra morning time, studying the younger woman's captivating features. She really was incredible, the redhead often found it hard to believe she had got so damn lucky.

"Pancakes sound good?" She questioned, lightly brushing her soft lips against her girlfriend's, who had chased them in a desperate bid for the contact to continue. "I thought I'd go make you some but I didn't want to leave and have you wake up without me here,"

"You're so sweet,"

"I promised I'd stay right here,"

"You did," running her thumb across the redhead's lip, she helped herself to a lingering morning kiss. "Pancakes sound great, so long as you come back to bed too,"

"I'm not going anywhere else today,"

Waiting until her girlfriend had left the room to make a start on breakfast preparations, the blonde reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, heading straight for the en-suite. A few minutes later, feeling a little fresher, she reappeared, the laptop in the corner of the room catching her eye almost instantly. Grabbing it from the side, the blonde jumped back into bed, settling under the sheets as she flicked the power switch on and awaited on her emails loading up.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N- Once again, thank you for your patience. Had some really nice messages about this story lately, it gives me the kick up the backside to get a move on with the next chapters.**

With her emails loading up on screen, Allie felt her heart rate quicken in her chest, it thumping loudly as she spotted the one message sitting in her inbox folder. The one message she had been waiting for, the one message she had also been dreading. It was strange, the complete switch in emotions that she felt from one minute to the next. Shifting her gaze across the screen, she checked the timing on it, realising the message was sent late last night. She was grateful her girlfriend arrived home when she did, the younger woman managing to sleep a lot better in the redhead's warm comforting embrace. Since the first email, a decent nights sleep was something Allie hadn't really enjoyed and it had all been catching up with her, as much as she wasn't willing to admit it at first.

Hearing Bea clatter around in the kitchen downstairs as she prepared breakfast, the blonde debated calling on the older woman before she took a deep breath and decided to brave it out and go it alone. She'd call on Bea afterwards. Opening the email with a slow shaky click, she began reading to herself, the knots in her stomach tightening from the very first words.

 _I completely understand the surprise I must have sprung in you. I have debated with myself for so long about getting in touch, I swear. There's so much I want to say to you Allie, of course there is and of course you deserve more than just an email. Right now, it's the only way. I'm flying over next week and I'll be in Melbourne for a little over two weeks. There's no pressure and I don't expect anything from you but I would really like it if we could meet up somewhere one day. Wherever you want, you can make the terms. I would really appreciate it if you could reply at some point and let me know either way._

Well, it was a little more than she had received previously, she thought to herself as she closed the laptop over without replying. Chewing her bottom lip, she rubbed her temple, knowing it was best not to reply in the heat of the moment. It was something that needed thought through, something she wanted to discuss with Bea first and as much as the redhead would insist it was solely her decision, Allie wanted her girlfriend's predictably strong support in this.

It was another twenty minutes or so before the redhead made her way back upstairs, skilfully carrying a full breakfast tray with two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice accompanying the food she'd prepared. With work not needing her until later in the afternoon, Bea was looking forward to spending the morning between the sheets with her favourite blonde. They hadn't managed to do things like that of late and she'd really missed the chance to lay in until lunchtime, tangled up in her favourite girl.

"Breakfast is served," she announced, her raspy voice filtering through the bedroom as she kicked the door shut with her foot. Allie was no longer comfortably under the duvet, her head was no longer taking up half of the redhead's pillow as it usually would be. The younger woman was sat up and as Bea's gaze drifted towards the laptop on her side of the bed, she had already guessed what had happened whilst she was downstairs whisking up breakfast for them both. Quickly and carefully placing the trays on the side table, she moved the laptop and slipped back onto the bed, throwing her arm around her girlfriend who hastily attempted to brush the tears from her face.

"Those pancakes smell delicious," through her tears, she smiled, the best smile she could possibly give but she knew Bea wouldn't buy it. She really didn't want Bea to see her cry. "We better eat before they go to waste,"

"Hey, don't do that," running her thumb underneath Allie's cheek, she caught a tear before it slipped down her face. Seeing her girlfriend upset, having to watch the tears fall freely from her eyes, always broke the older woman. She couldn't stand it, she never could. "Talk to me. What did she say?"

Grabbing the laptop, Allie opened it before handing it over to the redhead, giving her a few minutes to read over the email.

"She... She wants to see me,"

"Ok. What do you think?"

"I.. I don't know what to do... Everything I thought I'd locked away, it's straight back in here all of a sudden," she admitted, tapping her fingers against the side of her head. She had never forgotten, of course she hadn't but she had managed to keep that part of her life to the back of her mind, especially lately until now. "I'm nothing like any of them and my Dad, he said I was just one big disappointment to the whole family,"

"Stop that right now," Bea insisted, moving closer to cup the blonde's face with her hands. Without saying another word, she shifted even closer, capturing her girlfriend's lips in a soft slow kiss, drawing back just moments later. "This isn't him. It's your Mum,"

"She let him kick me out, she could have stopped it, protected me like any sort of Mother would have but she didn't, she didn't do any of that stuff,"

"I know. I know she didn't,"

"She thought just the same as him, I wasn't what they wanted me to be and they couldn't stand it,"

"Yeah well. You're my beautiful girl and you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I wouldn't change a single thing about you, you're perfect to me,"

"You're biased," she chuckled, her eyes narrowing.

"Maybe I am," the redhead laughed, happier to see that infectious smile on her girlfriend's face again even if it was brief. Losing her fingers in Allie's blonde locks, she chewed her bottom lip for a second. "Listen, you don't have to decide anything right now. You've had a lot to process lately, it's a lot to take in,"

"I feel like my head has been in a constant spin for days,"

"I know baby, I know you haven't been sleeping much,"

"If I decide to see her," she began, faltering a little before she gazed into the older woman's eyes. No matter what was going on, that had always had the desired effect on her. "And I'm not saying I am or anything but if I do... You... You will come with me, won't you?"

"Whatever you decide, with anything in life, I am right there with you," Bea promised, tracing her thumb over the blonde's hand reassuringly. "I will always be right here with you,"

"I couldn't do it without you," Allie admitted, her voice more steady than previously. No matter what life threw at her, everything would be easier to tackle with Bea by her side. That much she knew.

"You won't have to, I promise,"

"Thank you,"

"I've told you before, you don't need to thank me for anything," Bea added, lightly placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. "I really wouldn't want to be anywhere else,"

"I really struck lucky with you," Allie let a rasp of laughter leave her lips. "Now, about those pancakes,"

They spent the rest of the morning together, wrapped up in each other underneath the warm comforts of the duvet. Allie loved mornings like this, the rest of the world was shut out and it was just them. Despite all that was on her mind, she enjoyed the extra few hours cuddled up to her girlfriend and wouldn't have traded it for anything.

It was Bea who reluctantly moved first, slipping out from the blonde's embrace just when she thought the younger woman had drifted off to sleep. The redhead barely made it out of bed when she heard a disturbed groan leave Allie's lips. As it turned out, she wasn't asleep at all and had simply been resting her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"I need to go Alliecat,"

"Is it that time already?"

"Afraid so," crouching down to her knees, she dropped a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "I won't be long though,"

"I thought I'd come with you today," she suggested, sitting herself up. "I can drop you off then head into town, pick up a few things and then collect you on the way back,"

"Why do you need to go into town?"

"It's a surprise," the blonde winked, Bea guessing it was then something to do with her upcoming birthday. "And before you ask, no I can't give you any clues,"

"Not even a little one?"

"No," they both laughed. "Not even a little one. Have we got time for a shower?"

"I was just about to go in,"

"Great," she grinned mischievously, all sorts of thoughts predictably coming to the forefront of her mind. Bea's eyes rolled playfully, her stomach filling with excitement like it always did with her girlfriend. She used to think that would pass, that it wouldn't always be this way but nothing had eased with Allie. It was still all so fresh. "I'll see you in there in two minutes then,"

"You'll make me late,"

"Ten minutes won't hurt,"

Bea's birthday approached quickly and it was only the night before that Allie was finally happy with everything she had arranged for the older woman. She'd made it known to her girlfriend that it was going to be an early rise for them both, deliberately refusing to reveal the reasons for it. It was more than obvious Allie was planning something but the redhead told herself not to question it too much. She had never had the opportunity to enjoy surprises before, not the good kind anyway but ever since Allie came crashing into her life, the young blonde was showing her just how good they could be and she loved them.

Waking up before the alarm, Allie carefully crept out from under the duvet, lightly removing her girlfriend's arm that had been tucked across her waist during most of the night. After making a quick stop off in the bathroom, the blonde quietly sneaked downstairs and back, gift bag and card in hand. Bea looked so incredibly peaceful, her face cutely buried into the pillow as her slumber continued, totally unaware of her girlfriend's presence by the edge of the bed. It had been a relatively early night for them both and for the first time that week, Allie was basically asleep as soon as her tired head hit the pillow. Everything was definitely catching up with her but she felt better this morning, more refreshed and her excitement for the weekend ahead was obvious.

Allie admired the view for a few seconds, unable to believe that the gorgeous woman that was tucked up in bed was hers. Despite them being together for a while, the blonde wasn't sure she would ever believe that she'd gotten so lucky. After a few more seconds, the younger woman gently climbed back into bed, straddling her girlfriend who immediately began to stir.

"Hmmm. Good morning," Bea's raspy, barely awake voice broke out as she felt the weight of her girlfriend's body on top of her own. With her eyes still closed, she slipped her arms around the blonde, tracing her fingers across her lower back, one of Allie's more sensitive areas. She absolutely adored how it would get a very predictable yet satisfying reaction from her. "Now this is a way to wake up,"

"Alarm clocks are so overrated,"

"Definitely," she agreed, flicking her eyes open to gaze up at her girlfriend's ocean blue eyes. It didn't matter how many times they locked with her own, Bea got lost in them and it never stopped amazing her just how beautiful Allie was in the mornings. She always felt so insanely lucky the woman above her was hers and hers completely. "You are so beautiful,"

"You are so charming," she smirked, lowering herself to connect with the soft lips she had longed to kiss again since their last. That hadn't been long but it didn't matter, it never did. It was slow, it was just beginning to heat up when she drew back rather reluctantly. "Happy birthday baby. Do you want your presents?"

"I want you,"

"You can have me," she teased, biting down on her bottom lip, knowing how much the redhead loved that. "Tonight, all night but right now, you really need to open your presents,"

"With it being my birthday, I thought I got to decide what we do," Bea suggested, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she accepted her card and gift bag from the blonde who had since moved from above her to lie back in her usual spot.

Opening the card first, she had to stop herself from getting teary at the sweet words Allie had written. To anyone else it might just have been a card but to Bea it was so much more. The very first year with Harry, he'd bought her a card but it was clear no thought or effort went into it. He's simply scribbled his name on the inside and that was that. All the years after that, he dished out a different sort of present. One she really didn't want to be reminded of.

"Hey," Allie whispered quietly, noticing her girlfriend zone out. Sitting up properly, she twirled some of her girlfriend's famous red curls around her fingers. "You ok?"

"Hmm. I've never had any of this before, it's a little overwhelming that's all, I'm fine," she smiled, blinking back tears. "I'm so lucky to have you, to have all this,"

"I'm the lucky one," softly helping herself to a kiss, she sank back into the mattress and urged the older woman to open the gift bag, smiling to herself when her girlfriend did as she was instructed. Discovering that they'd be going away for the weekend, Bea barely had time to turn towards the blue eyed blonde. "Now you understand the early alarm?"

"You're whisking me away for the weekend,"

"I most certainly am, so pack a bag sweetheart, we'll leave in an hour,"

"An hour?"

"Yep, an hour. I packed my bag yesterday whilst you were at the salon, it's already in the car," she grinned, happy that she was pretty much all set to go. She had been very much looking forward to this weekend ever since she booked it.

Arriving at the cottage, Bea's mind was totally blown. The place was beautiful, secluded perfectly and the scenery was beyond amazing. She had no idea this place existed and with it being a little over a two hour drive from home, she was surprised. It really did look like a completely different world. Driving up the pathway, the redhead gazed around, taking in as much as she could. It was clearly expensive and she was about to tell Allie that she shouldn't be spending all of her money on treats for her when the blonde must have read her mind, insisting that the redhead daren't say those words to her. She loved treating the redhead and really didn't care about how much things cost. Bea was worth it.

"Allie, this is so beautiful," she gushed, the blonde resting her hand on the older woman's leg after finishing parking the car up for the weekend. "I never even knew it was here,"

"Neither did I until one of the guys from work suggested it. I made some enquires and I guess I got really, really lucky when they told me it was available this weekend," reaching inside her bag, she found the set of keys she was looking for before she dangled them in front of her girlfriend's face. "Do you want to go check out the inside?"

"I'd love to,"

It looked even better inside than it did out. The rooms were spacious, colourful and from the moment Bea walked inside, it definitely confirmed to her that her girlfriend would have paid a lot to book it for the entire weekend. Allie didn't care how much it cost, as soon as she seen it for herself she had her heart set on it. It ticked all her boxes. They'd been through a whole load lately and this was a perfect chance to kick back and relax just the two of them.

After a quick look around all the rooms, Bea made her way through towards the main bedroom just as Allie was coming back from being outside on the balcony.

"Do you like it?" She asked, already knowing the answer by the look on her girlfriend's face.

"It's perfect, I love it,"

"There's nothing around for miles, so it's just us," the younger woman announced, unable to keep the extremely wide grin from her face. One of the main things that attracted her to this place was the fact they would be completely alone with no disruptions.

"Was that a outdoor hot tub I saw out there?"

"Uh huh,"

"There's champagne in the fridge too,"

"I may have requested a bottle or two for our arrival,"

"You're spoiling me," Bea couldn't hide the smile from her lips, reaching out her hand, she tugged Allie closer when the blonde accepted it. "It's a shame I didn't bring my bikini,"

"You don't need it," she whispered low, her voice several octaves lower than usual, her lips dangerously close to the redhead's ear which was driving her crazy. "I'm going in without, you could always do the same,"

"You're a bad influence Novak,"

"You love it,"

"I love you. This is way more than anyone has ever done for me,"

"This is only the beginning babe," she revealed, almost spoiling the couple of other surprises she had lined up for the weekend. All which would be revealed in due course. "You're my girl, I want to spoil you in the way you deserve so just let me, ok?"

Spending the next hour or so in the kitchen area, Allie was pleased to see that the fridge was full of the ingredients she requested. With everything set up perfectly for the next few days, she'd be forever in Franky's debt, the tattooed brunette completing her friends shopping list before she dropped everything off yesterday. She was eager to help her friends, happy that she had the opportunity to assist with making everything as perfect as possible. She had to admit, Novak chose well. The cottage was stunning and she knew Red would absolutely love it the second she set eyes on it.

Pulling some ingredients from the fridge, Allie began chopping up some vegetables for lunch when she felt the warm firmness of her girlfriend's arms wrap around her waist, her lips pressing in tight against the younger woman's neck.

"Hey you,"

"I'm just off the phone to Deb, turns out she knew all about this place,"

"I may have sent her some pictures over the phone a few days ago," Allie confessed, placing down the knife before she turned in Bea's arms, her own arms settling comfortably on the redhead's waist. "I wanted to get her opinion on it. She said you'd love it. She doing ok?"

"Yeah, she's got a few deadlines to meet, she's gutted she isn't here but she says she's sending my present, so it should be there for when we arrive home. What's all this?"

"I'm cooking you a birthday lunch and before you protest, I absolutely want you to relax for the next few days and let me take care of you," briefly kissing her girlfriend's mouth, she continued. "Help yourself to the champagne and I'll join you in a minute or two once this is all popped in the oven,"

"I could get used to this," she grinned, grabbing the bottle of champagne and two glasses from the fridge before making her way into the lounge area to get comfortable.

It was another ten minutes or so before Allie made her way into the lounge, finding the redhead laying comfortably across the huge corner sofa, she grinned and made her way closer. Helping herself to a glass of champagne before she sat back, Bea immediately radiating towards her, ending up cuddled into her side. Despite everything with her Mum, this particular moment was perfect to the blonde. Cuddling up on the sofa was something so little to most people but Allie would never take it for granted. Most days she basically had to pinch herself to believe the gorgeous redhead was all hers.

"Lunch will be ready in about an hour,"

"Perfect," she smiled, giggling at her phone as a birthday message filtered through from her best friend. In predictable Franky fashion, she took the piss a little and made reference to a dirty weekend, something that still managed to colour the older woman's cheeks. "I'm sure she thinks we're a pair of loved up teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves,"

"Well, she'd be right about one thing," Allie smirked, her fingers working their way underneath the fabric of her girlfriend's shirt, caressing Bea's toned abs slowly. "I do struggle to keep my hands to myself,"

"Allie," a groan left Bea's lips, as she felt the blonde's on her neck, her teeth gently nipping at her skin. "Lunch will burn,"

"I told you, it'll be an hour," she informed, stealing a soft kiss, carefully pushing the older woman backwards onto the sofa. "That's just enough time to give you another present,"


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N - Wow, so it's been a while, huh? I can only apologise for that. It's been a bit of a struggle lately and the last thing I was in the mood for was writing. However, I've knuckled down and managed this little chapter to hopefully get things going again. It is a lot shorter than usual but I didn't want to delay this anymore than I have already. Thank you for your patience. It's much appreciated.**

Pulling the throw over from the couch over both of their naked, worked up bodies, Bea buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. It was still early afternoon but, given recent activities, the redhead was absolutely shattered and didn't bother even fighting it as she drifted into a rather pleasant sleep. As birthday presents went, Allie had just given her one of the best she had ever received and the blonde repeated it just for good measure. Bea loved when her girlfriend was relentless, she loved how much she was forever pushing her over the edge until she could barely take it anymore. Being intimate, it had never been a thing she enjoyed, she never had the opportunity to experience how good it could and should be but then Allie came into her life and everything changed. She didn't say it out loud, but the redhead felt their connection grow stronger and stronger each and every time they were together and Allie felt it too. The blonde had never experienced such an intense, loving relationship before.

Allie waited a few moments, savouring the tight embrace her girlfriend had currently locked her in. She looked far too peaceful to wake and slipping out from underneath the blanket proved to be a little more challenging than she would have liked. Still, she managed, grabbing her shirt from the floor before she made moves to go check on lunch.

She was just serving up when she jumped a little, the familiar feeling of her girlfriend's arms around her waist startling her momentarily. She hadn't heard her sneak through behind her into the kitchen.

"Something smells really good," the older woman announced, mid yawn. She had only shut her eyes for what she thought was no more than ten minutes and had woke to find the blonde had gone from next to her.

"I thought you were still asleep birthday girl,"

"Well, I was," she confirmed, lightly placing her lips to Allie's neck, smiling when she heard a groan leave her girlfriend's lips as she immediately found her sensitive spot which sent a shiver up her spine. She absolutely loved how the younger woman's body reacted to each and every touch. "But then someone sneaked out from next to me and it sort of woke me up,"

"Sorry baby. I did try to be as quiet as possible but I had to check on the food," Allie explained, starting to plate up as Bea removed her arms, allowing her girlfriend the freedom to move around. Everything looked amazing and Allie had really spoiled her already, not that she thought today would be any different. The blonde had always been the same since they got together. "Take a seat beautiful, I'll bring this over,"

"This all looks fantastic. You spoil me,"

"It's your birthday, you deserve it,"

"I'm not just talking about today,"

"Like I said, you deserve it. I want to spoil you for the rest of my life," she added, stopping to bring the food to the table, not really realising how her words sounded out loud, unlike Bea who had heard perfectly well, her stomach somersaulting at the immediate thoughts that filled her mind. "I really hope it tastes as good as it looks,"

"It always does," Bea winked, almost catching the blonde blushing. Almost.

As suspected, lunch was a hit and afterwards, both women ended up on the porch to take in the beautiful views that surrounded them. It was quiet, peaceful and just the sort of place they needed to enjoy the break. Allie chose well but then Bea wasn't in the least bit surprised, her girlfriend got it spot on more often than not. Almost an hour had passed when the ringing from Allie's phone disturbed them. Jumping up from the chair, she answered and moved inside, returning a few short minutes later.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just need to go for a few minutes,"

"Go?" Bea frowned. They were pretty much in the middle of nowhere so the fact the blonde was leaving for a few minutes seemed a bit silly. "Go where?"

"I can't say right now,"

"Allie wait,"

"Trust me," she said, lowering herself to gently kiss the redhead's lips. Out of everything she had arranged for Bea's birthday, this was the thing she was excited about most and she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend's face. "Keep your phone on you, I'm going to text you,"

"You're so sneaky Novak,"

"It'll be worth it. You'll see,"

"What if I tell you I don't like surprises?"

"I think you'll like this one,"

It was a little over twenty five minutes when the redhead's phone bleeped, indicating a text message had come through. Opening it, it simply instructed her to come outside via the front door. Grabbing her shoes, Bea did as she was told, frowning when she couldn't see the younger woman outside initially. Glancing down at her phone, she was about to reply back, questioning where Allie was when she caught glimpse of her out the corner of her eye.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in that moment. Her girlfriend, head to toe in black leathers riding a classic silver coloured Harley. She had no idea Allie could even ride and as the blonde pulled up, she was sure her jaw had hit the floor with an almighty thud.

"Holy fuck,"

"Do you like it?" The blonde asked, already knowing the answer as she removed her helmet and trapped it underneath her arm, a smirk on her lips. The glazed look on her girlfriend's face had already answered her question.

"I... I wasn't talking about the bike," she stuttered, raking her eyes over her girlfriend who had never looked so fuckable. Stepping forward, Bea grabbed a fistful of Allie's leather jacket and tugged her closer for a slow, hot kiss. "You look so fucking hot,"

"Thanks baby. Now, about the bike,"

"I didn't know you could ride,"

"I could a little but I've been learning more as a surprise,"

"Really?"

"Really," Allie confirmed with a nod, watching on as Bea ran her fingers over the metal, taking in every detail of her latest present. The grin on her face said it all. She absolutely loved it.

"How long do we have it for?"

"All weekend,"

"Park it up," she instructed, her eyes suddenly a lot darker than they were before. Working on the zipper of her girlfriend's jacket, pulling it down an inch or two, she chewed her lip suggestively. "Then come back inside,"

"Bea,"

"I'll be waiting," she continued, leaning in closer, her lips teasing the blonde's earlobe gently. "I'm already worked up just from looking at you and I need to feel you,"

"Fuck,"

"Yeah, I plan to," the redhead smirked, stealing a quick unexpected kiss from the younger woman. "So don't be long,"

"I'll be a minute,"

In that moment, Allie was certain she had never moved so quick in her life. Carefully parking up the bike, she rushed inside, finding Bea waiting for her as she promised. Her stomach flipped at the sight.

"Get over here," her voice low as she growled, grabbing the blonde's shirt as soon as she was close enough. Ghosting her wet lips over her girlfriend's, she traced her thumb lightly along Allie's cheek, her breathing already laboured. "I want my present now,"

"But you told me to leave it outside,"

"Not that present," she smirked, slipping her hand underneath the blonde's shirt, her fingers stroking across the younger woman's stomach and heading lower with every passing second. "I'm talking about this one,"

"Hm. Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't all this be about you, seen as it is your birthday," Allie questioned, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she guided them back towards the bedroom door, pushing them both through it. Her own body was on fire and like always, she craved her girlfriend's touch like nothing else but right now all she wanted was the older woman trembling beneath her. "I wonder how many more of these presents I can give you,"

"As many as you want. I need you,"

"Tell me," she pleaded in a whisper, her fingers working dangerously close to where Bea needed them the most. Collapsing onto the middle of the bed, Allie straddled the older woman, stripping off clothes as she went. "Tell me exactly what you want Bea,"

"Just... Fuck..." She breathed, chasing the blonde's touch as she teased in that almost unbearable way that she loved to do. It was crazy, given that they had just been together a little more than two hours ago, that Bea craved it so much but with Allie she always did. No one had ever made her feel all this and, although it took her a little while to get used to, now Bea just embraced every moment.

"Tell me," Allie pleaded again, this time slipping her hand briefly into the redhead's underwear causing Bea to throw her head back in pleasure.

"I want to feel your fingers inside me, taking me over the edge,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Please Allie," she breathed, struggling to control it. "Please don't make me beg,"

She didn't and within minutes, the older woman's underwear had joined the pile of clothes that had been tossed on the floor.

"You're so wet for me," Allie couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips as she coated her fingers.

"I'm always so wet for you,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Bea struggled, arching her back, chasing the blonde's teasing touch. "One look is usually all it takes. I always want to drag you home and fuck you,"

"Well," she began, her lips teasing the older woman's earlobe before she drew back, watching her girlfriend's darkened eyes. Clasping her fingers with the redhead's, she raised them above her head, resting them on the pillow above where she held them impressively. She really wanted today to be all about Bea even though her own need was burning within her. "I want today to be all about you baby,"

Not for the first time and certainly not for the last over this weekend was Bea grateful their cottage was slap bang in the middle of nowhere. The way she had screamed the blonde's name over and over, as her girlfriend's fingers and tongue had worked their magic, anyone within a miles radius would have certainly heard.

Watching the blonde crawl upwards, Allie placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips and flopped herself down next to her, completely worn out.

"I think I can say with some confidence that that was the best birthday present I have ever received,"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have bothered with the bike," she laughed, pressing her lips lightly against her girlfriend's bare shoulder. "I expect you to take me for a ride later,"

"Definitely later," Bea inhaled deeply. "I'm pretty worn out right now and I don't think I have the energy to move just yet,"

"Sorry, I did get carried away a little,"

"Never ever apologise for the way you make me feel. I had no idea it was possible to come so many times," she chuckled, knowing full well she had lost count after the sixth or possibly seventh time. No wonder she was absolutely aching.

"Oh it's definitely possible," Allie smirked, her fingers tracing lazy patterns on her girlfriend's toned stomach.

"I think we'll just stay like this for a bit if that's alright?"

"Cuddled up to my naked, extremely sexy girlfriend? Of course it's alright,"

It was late afternoon by the time they both left the bedroom, the blonde slipping back into the black leathers she had bought herself whilst she waited on her girlfriend who was changing in the next room. After a few minutes, the redhead appeared, Allie's open mouthed expression telling it's own story.

"Your mouth is hanging open," Bea chuckled, pulling up the zipper on her jacket. She had always wanted to own a pair of black leathers, loving the idea of being able to ride for hours on a bike and now she was going to experience it with the most perfect person. "These are perfect baby, thank you so much,"

"Y- You're welcome," she stuttered, her heart thumping at the sheer sight of seeing her beautiful Bea in leathers. She looked incredible and extremely fuckable, despite their afternoon activities, she could still easily just drag her girlfriend back to the bedroom and ravish her for the remainder of the day. "You look so sexy in those,"

"Do I?"

"You know you do," chewing her lip, she grabbed the keys for the bike, tossing them in her girlfriend's direction. "I believe you promised me a ride Smith,"

"Hmm. I believe I did. Come on then, let's go,"

Allie had spent a bit of time doing some research and whilst it was Bea who had control of the bike, the blonde had mapped out the route for them both to take. After driving along the quiet costal road for around forty minutes, enjoying every moment of having her arms safely wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, they stopped off by the beach, parked up the bike and plonked themselves down onto the golden sand.

"I've been thinking," the blonde started, letting the sand drop between her fingers before she looked into her girlfriend's eye, Bea patiently waiting on a continuation. "About.. Well, about my Mum and how she wants to see me again,"

"And?"

"I think I should see her, hear what she has to say,"

"Are you sure?"

"No, not really," she laughed. "But I don't want to regret it if I don't give her that moment she wants. I deserve to hear what she has to say after all this time, don't I?"

"Of course you do,"

"And you'll be with me, won't you?"

"I'll be wherever you need, beautiful girl. Next week, right?"

"I'm not sure what day she arrives in Melbourne, I'd have to ask. I'm not sure where would be best to meet too,"

"You could use the house," Bea suggested, twirling her girlfriend's blonde locks around her fingers.

"No. I don't want to invite her into my home, not after everything, not yet," Allie explained, the redhead understanding her decision. "I could suggest a restaurant in town, I don't want to invite her to the bar either. That would just be too much too soon,"

"It's ok, I understand,"


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N - I'm pleased I managed to get this chapter out a little quicker than I have done previously. Already working on the next one too so hopefully can finish and add the final touches to that by the end of the week. Two updates in a week, can you imagine? Haha. Thank you again for being so incredibly kind with your words, they make me smile :)**

After the most perfect weekend, they both arrived back home to a little surprise party organised by the rest of the girls. Franky had insisted they all got together to celebrate the redhead's birthday, albeit a few days late. Sneakily, before they set off for their weekend away, Allie had left her friend the spare key, the tattooed brunette allowing herself into the house to put up a couple of banners, a few balloons and to stock up the fridge with alcohol before her best friend's return. Liz and Maxine had helped and despite not being in the mood after everything that had happened recently, Boomer made an appearance too, everyone being extremely pleased to see her out and about again. It was clear she was simply brave facing it for the sake of Bea but the redhead appreciated it more than she could ever say. Everything that had happened, none of it was Boomer's fault and despite everyone telling her themselves, part of her didn't quite believe it. She wasn't sure she could ever forgive herself for being so foolish but making the effort to be with everyone was a step in the right direction.

Making a mental note to speak to Booms later on in the evening, Bea strolled into the kitchen and headed for the bottles of red wine, knowing that was Liz's preference of alcohol over anything else. After reaching for the glass, she turned on her heel coming face to face with Doyle's trademark cheeky smirk. She hadn't even heard anyone following on behind her.

"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that Franky,"

"Shit your pants, did you?" She laughed before swigging beer from the bottle in her hand. Wishing her friend a belated happy birthday, a proud chuckle left her lips as she managed to grab a sneaky kiss on the older woman's right cheek. That task in itself wasn't ever particularly easy, Bea usually managing to successfully bat the brunette away beforehand but today, she wasn't quite as alert as usual and Doyle took full advantage of it. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Perfect," she replied, wiping her face in feign disgust before she repeated, a broader grin across her lips as she did so. "It was really perfect. If anything it was all over too quickly but she spoilt me, maybe a little too much,"

"You liked the bike then? I bet blondie looked hot as fuck in leathers, I should have requested a picture to be sent over,"

"Watch it Doyle," Bea warned, a serious tone to her playful words. "You know I'll kick your arse all over this place if you talk about my girl,"

"Relax. I'm only teasing, you big doofus," she giggled, the redhead really was way too easy and she loved how simple it was to get a raise out of her. It never got boring, no matter how many times it happened. The mere mention of Allie in such a way always was a winner.

"You arsehole,"

"You love me," she added, poking her tongue at her friend's raised middle finger.

"That's extremely debatable at the moment,"

"Don't even bother wasting your time trying to deny it Red, it's obvious, it always has been,"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself is fine by me, Doyle," rolling her eyes, she continued after placing the bottle of wine and empty glass back on the kitchen counter for a moment. "I'm glad Booms is here tonight,"

"Me too, it took a little persuasion. She didn't want to let you down,"

"She never could, the soft sod. I'll speak to her later just the two of us,"

"She would like that," Franky said, finishing off her beer in a couple of mouthfuls. "So, when does Allie's Mum get here?"

"Erm. Tomorrow night," came the reply, Bea puffing her cheeks. It had come around so quickly and now it all felt so real, even for her. "I'm not sure exactly when, she's staying in the centre of the city for three weeks apparently,"

"And Allie's alright about everything?"

"Putting on a brave face I think. She hasn't seen her Mum for over ten years, so,"

"It's a long time," Franky mused simply. It was no secret, the shitty relationship she had with her own Mother, so she knew exactly what Allie was going through. As much as the tattooed brunette was sure she would know what to do or what not to do, if her own Mother got in touch, she couldn't be sure until in that position. Something she hoped she'd never have to be. She had accepted a long time ago that a relationship with her Mother was something that was just never going to exist.

"Hey," Bea had sensed where her friends mind had went. "Thank you for doing all this. Having us all together, it always means a lot to have us all in the one place,"

"No problem, Red. I wanted to do a little something for your special big birthday,"

"Oi, that's a little while off yet so go easy," the redhead chuckled, allowing herself to be embraced by the other woman for a few moments. "You really are pushing it today,"

"So this is where you are both hiding," Allie's voice filtered through the kitchen as the door pushed open. Placing the empty glasses on the counter, the blonde reached for a new bottle of white wine. "I can't leave you alone for two minutes and you are pawing at my girl, Doyle,"

"I can't help it, can I?"

"Ignore her," Bea instructed, her eyes rolling at her friend's antics as she reached for the wine and glasses once more. "I was just about to bring these through,"

"Yeah, ten minutes ago," Allie giggled, taking them from her girlfriend's hands. "Liz is still waiting. I knew you two would be catching up, chatting about whatever it is you two chat about,"

"My fault," Franky admitted, holding her hands up. "I was asking for details about your dirty little weekend,"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Allie replied, deciding then to have a bit of fun of her own. "You needing some tips to keep Bridget happy, is that it?"

"Fuck off Novak, I don't need no tips, Gidge is very very happy if you must know,"

"Are you sure? Because I've got a few I could share if you're a little insecure,"

"You're an asshole Novak,"

"Now who's a little easy to wind up, huh?" Smirking at the brunette, Allie leant across, softly placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips before leaving.

"What's so funny?" She complained, glaring towards the older woman who's infectious giggle had filtered through the room in the last few seconds.

"I just love how much she can get to you, I haven't seen anyone else manage it before,"

An hour or so later into the evening, after a rather embarrassing rendition of happy birthday with the girls producing a cake with way more candles than necessary, Bea slipped off across the room and made a beeline for Boomer who was definitely a lot quieter than usual.

"Shots?"

"What? You never do shots," she observed, narrowing her eyes as the redhead took a seat next to her. The last time Bea knocked back shots, she spent the majority of the next day with her head down the toilet, something she was never keen to repeat anytime soon. "Like ever,"

"I know but I will just this once," she answered, pouring out two drinks before handing one over. Boomer still unsure as she accepted. "Come on, it's a one time offer. You may as well make the most of it. It'll be the last for a long, long time,"

"Alright," clinking their glasses together, Boomer expertly knocked hers back without flinching, something Bea didn't quite manage.

"Jesus. That is exactly why I never do these things," the older woman spluttered, Boomer catching a fit of the giggles as her friend struggled to deal with the brief burning sensation the alcohol had left. "That was bloody awful,"

"You're such an amateur,"

"Hey, less of that," The redhead warned, a gentle smile creeping onto her face as she saw one of her best friends laugh again. It had been a tough couple of weeks. "I'm glad you came here tonight, Booms. You don't have to feel guilty about anything. I hate that you've hid yourself away from everyone, from Allie, from me. You didn't need to do that,"

"I feel like the world's biggest idiot,"

"I'm sure we've all felt like that at one point or other,"

"Bea, I'm serious," she added, no longer a hint of a smile on her lips as she spoke. "He really hurt blondie, he could have killed her and I knew nothing about it. I just went on about how amazing I thought he was,"

"Yeah and to you, it seemed like he was. There's no way you could have known what he did. Please, stop punishing yourself over it. I don't blame you for anything and Allie certainly doesn't. It's over now. We just want to move on and be bloody happy together. No Harry, no interference,"

"You deserve that. She's a good one is blondie, I'm glad you've got her. Did you have a good weekend away?"

"We did. It was really nice to spend time together just the two of us, no interruptions, no distractions,"

"I saw some pictures of you both on the bike, you would have loved that,"

"Oh I did. I've wanted to ride again for a long time, I must have mentioned it to Allie at some point and she remembered,"

"Her Mum comes to Melbourne tomorrow right?"

"Hmmm. She's a little scared about it," Bea admitted, glancing across the room towards her girlfriend who was deep in conversation with Bridget. The blonde sensing she was being watched, paused and sent a warm smile back across the room. The redhead's stomach somersaulting instantly. One smile, that's all it took. "She says she isn't and that she's ok but... I know,"

"She will be ok, she's got you. You will be going with her when she goes to meet her?"

"Of course. She doesn't want to do it on her own and even if she did, I'm not sure I'd let her,"

"Another shot then for a bit of courage?" She smirked, trying to tempt the redhead into another rather disgusting mo uthful of alcohol. "Unless you are too chicken,"

"Fuck sake," Bea sighed, failing to hide her grin as Boomer excitedly poured another two shots. "Go on then, then that's my limit reached,"

"Knew I could tempt your arse,"

"Just this once," she repeated, taking a breath before knocking back the shot of alcohol in one quick motion, spluttering a little less than before. "It's good to have you back Booms,"

"It's good to be back. Happy birthday Bea,"

It was a little after midnight when everyone left. Bridget and Franky the last to leave after it was agreed to leave Booms asleep on the sofa where she had crashed out a half hour before. As it turns out, deciding to go it alone on the shot front wasn't the brightest of ideas she had ever had. Still, after everything lately, she was entitled to let her hair down and Bea was pleased to see her friend enjoying herself again.

Draping the blanket over the sleeping younger woman, the redhead quietly closed the door over after flicking the light off. Spending a few minutes clearing up the mess in the kitchen before she climbed the stairs and entered the darkened bedroom.

Allie was comfortably under the sheets and hadn't stirred as Bea entered, so the older woman went straight into the en-suite to clean her teeth and change, stripping down to her underwear seconds before going back into the bedroom. The light from the en-suite proving helpful as she searched for her side of the bed, slipping in carefully moments later.

Feeling the weight of her girlfriend sink into the mattress behind her, Allie shuffled around and searched for her girlfriend's features in the darkness. Her fingers softly grazing the older woman's cheek.

"I thought you were asleep," Bea said, kissing the blonde's fingers as they traced over her bottom lip. It wasn't like Allie to just slip off without much of a word being said and she had been worried since she disappeared. The redhead knew the amount of stuff whirling around the younger woman's mind and just wished there was something she could do to ease everything. "Everything will be ok with your Mum you know,"

"How do you know?

"I just do,"

"You don't know her," she couldn't help but scoff.

"No, I don't but maybe after the next few weeks I will," she offered, clasping the blonde's hand in her own before softly kissing along her knuckles. "Whatever happens, I know you'll be ok is what I meant. You're made of tough stuff, the toughest,"

"Am I?"

"Come on. You know you are. Look at all you've been through and look at where you are now, not many others would come out the other side,"

"I'm lucky I've got you,"

"Likewise but you were fine before me," she repeated instantly, not even needing to think about her response. Sitting up, Bea reached across towards the drawer, searching for a few seconds before she found exactly what she was looking for. "I've got something for you,"

"For me?" Allie questioned, flicking on the light, sitting herself up properly as she accepted the envelope. "What's this? What's going on?"

"Open it and you'll find out. I wanted to give you it this weekend but I forgot to lift them and then you kept saying you wanted the whole thing to be about me so," pausing, she allowed Allie to open up the envelope and gave her a minute or two to read over what was now in front of her.

"You... You did... Bea, you've put my name on the house?" She stuttered, an emotional lump appearing in the middle of her throat. She couldn't believe it. It was a huge step, one she absolutely loved but the surprise and shock of seeing it in black and white made her extra emotional. "You did this for me?"

"This is your home Alliecat," she whispered, twirling her fingers in those blonde locks she loved so much. "Officially now, this is where you belong, with me,"

"This is amazing. I mean, you're amazing,"

"You are," she added, gently kissing the blonde's lips, using her thumb to wipe away the few tears that had formed and slipped down her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you,"

"I love you right back beautiful girl. Welcome home,"

"Deb,"

"She knows," Bea confirmed with a nod. "She's known from the moment I did it and it goes without saying that she's happy about it. She text this morning, said she'd kick my arse if I delayed telling you any longer. She's going to call you in the morning,"

The next evening arrived, a bit too quickly for Allie who was suffering with stomach crippling nerves as she left the shower and entered the bathroom to change. Her clothes were all picked out, laid out on the bed and as she briefly towel dried her hair she studied her choice of attire. She was sure what she was wearing should of been the least of her worries, considering she was about to come face to face with her Mother for the first time in over ten years but all morning she had been pretty much stressing herself out over anything and everything. Something Bea had picked up on earlier before the blonde slipped out of her grasp and left for the en-suite.

Finishing up the buttons on her waistcoat, Bea casually crossed the hall, lightly knocking her knuckles off the bedroom door before she pushed it open slightly. Stopping in the doorway, she admired her girlfriend looking at herself via the mirror.

"You look beautiful,"

"Bea," she sighed, her shoulders slumping as she turned herself around. "I don't know if I can do this,"

"I've told you baby, I think you can do anything," reaching out, she clasped the younger woman's hand into her own and slowly pulled her closer. "You're shaking,"

"I'm really nervous," she admitted truthfully, her voice not as steady as usual. She had tried to shake the nerves but nothing so far had proved to be successful. "What if she still disapproves? What if she hates who I am,"

"Then that reflects really badly on her, not you," tucking Allie's hair behind her ear gently, she continued without breaking eye contact. "Beautiful, if you really don't want to do this then you don't have to. We could just stay here, I'll order food, we can cuddle up on the sofa and ignore the rest of the world,"

"That really does sound perfect,"

"It does, doesn't it? But I know you and I know that after a few hours, you'll let the thoughts in your head take over everything else. I don't want you to have any regrets, sweetheart,"

"She could barely look at me the last time I saw her, I'll never forget it. I wanted her to you know, so much I just wanted her to look at me and tell me that nothing else mattered because I was her daughter but she couldn't bring herself to do it. I didn't think I'd care if she was like that again but,"

"She's your Mum," the older woman interrupted, her words understanding as she finished her girlfriend's sentence. "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, you're kind hearted, beautiful throughout and if she isn't bursting with pride that you're her daughter then that's her loss, OK?"

"You always know how to do it," she smiled, the redhead frowning slightly before she continued. "To say the right things, make me feel better, no matter what's going on around us,"

"Well, I'm glad it's working," glancing at the clock, she made a note of the time. They had just over two hours to travel to the restaurant they had agreed to meet at and Bea had planned a stop off somewhere else on the way, to ensure her girlfriend got some food into her beforehand. "You ready to set off?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded with a deep sigh. "Ready as I'll ever be,"


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N - Here we are again. Finding it a bit difficult to get the time to get these chapters out these days but thankfully I have very patient readers. Not sure I'm a fan of this chapter, it's been re-done once or twice and I'm still not sure but I've left you guys waiting long enough.**

The restaurant wasn't particularly busy when they arrived, much to the redhead's relief as well as her girlfriend's. Not only would it mean quicker service than usual, Bea was hopeful it would also help settle the blonde's nerves a little bit. She'd seen a nervous Allie before but nothing on this sort of scale. Normally, Bea wasn't so forward but when the waiter was guiding them to their table, the older woman kindly requested being moved to the far end of the room, the furthest away from the entrance. Allie's Mother wasn't due for almost another two hours but this way, if she did arrive early, they were too far away to be noticed.

Allie had really tried her best to insist she would be better skipping food, given what her nerves were doing to her stomach on the way but the redhead wasn't having any of it and, after a few more moments, was a lot happier when her girlfriend opted for something from the menu even if it was little.

They ate in silence mostly and Bea hadn't failed to notice the blonde was struggling, pushing her food around her plate between tiny mouthfuls. She completely understood how difficult things were for the younger woman and she couldn't even begin to explain how much she desperately wanted to make things better. Allie hadn't been herself lately which was no surprise due to everything that had been happening, a brave face could only be believed for so long and Bea knew the blonde better than anyone. Of course she had enjoyed a magical birthday and Allie had pulled out all the stops during their weekend away but Bea knew the niggles in the back of her girlfriend's mind throughout.

"I'm trying," Allie sighed deeply, knowing full well her girlfriend's gaze hadn't shifted from her in the last few moments. "I really am trying,"

"I know you are. Hey," Bea hushed and reached across the table, taking Allie's hand in her own before sweeping her thumb back and forth comfortingly. "Allie, look at me,"

"Bea I don't think,"

"I love you," the older woman interjected quickly. "And I am so proud of you. Please, never ever forget that, ok? You are doing amazing with all this,"

"She isn't here yet,"

"I'm more talking about the fact that you are. I know how tempting it must be for you to head out that door and totally forget about all of this happening,"

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind a few times already," she chuckled a little, taking a little sip of water, noticing her hand was a lot steadier than it had been previously. The redhead's touch proving to be as comforting as it always had been. That still amazed Allie. How the simplest of touches could instantly calm her in any situation. She had never had that with anyone before. "Thank you for being here with me,"

"Where else would I be, huh?"

"I'm serious,"

"So am I Alliecat. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, not without you. How's your stomach now?"

"Still behaving like a washing machine," she answered, chewing her bottom lip in that familiar way she seemed to do whenever she wasn't feeling like her usual, much more confident self. "It's a little better than before,"

"Everything will be ok,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, continuing to stroke the younger woman's hand. "In a few hours, whatever happens, we'll be back at home and it'll just be us, ok?"

"If that's not a reason to smile then nothing is, right?"

"You got it," a soft smile broke onto her lips. "I just need to nip to the ladies. Would you like anything from the bar on my way back?"

"A bottle of vodka?" She joked before declining the offer of anything else. "Just bring yourself back, that's all I need,"

"I won't be long," dropping a gentle kiss on the blonde's head, Bea weaved her way through the restaurant, past the bar and into the toilets just hoping there wasn't any sort of queue that would keep her back.

It would have been easy for Allie to vacate the table and rush off home as soon as Bea was out of sight. It also would have been just as easy for the blonde to make her way across to the bar to order a series of double vodkas, not that she considered it would do much for the almost crippling knotting nerves in her stomach. She opted to stay seated, opted to continue drinking the water sat in front of her. She wanted a clear head and wanted to prove to herself that she was strong enough to do this without the help of alcohol. All she needed was Bea and if she had the older woman, she was certain she could deal with anything.

Allie had been so fixated on the entrance of the restaurant since Bea had left that she hadn't even noticed the older blonde sat across to her far right. At least not straight away. As her gaze shifted, Allie noticed and suddenly she felt her stomach jump up into her throat. The lunch she had pretty much forced down was threatening to make a quick reappearance but somehow, she held it together. That was a miracle in itself.

She hadn't changed a lot in ten years. Obviously she had aged and from a distance, Allie could see the deeper wrinkles and the blonde fading from her now shortened hair. Momentarily, Allie flicked her gaze towards the bathrooms, silently wishing her girlfriend would appear before she was noticed. That thought panicked her and, after reaching for the menu, she used it to shield herself, gazing out from behind it once or twice.

"What's this Alliecat, you discovered your appetite again? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that chocolate cake you like," Bea teased, arriving back at their table, finding her girlfriend's head buried in the menu they had already ordered from. She wasn't even sure the blonde had heard her arrive back. "Babe?"

"She's here," she whispered suddenly, nodding her head across the restaurant, Bea turning her head at the same time. "Sitting over there talking to the waitress now, that's her, that's my Mum,"

"Shit," she cursed aloud, turning back. "How long have you noticed her sitting there?"

"Only a few minutes. She hasn't noticed me, she can't have or she would have came over here,"

"Ok. Erm, shall we?" Bea stuttered slightly, clearing her throat afterwards. "I mean, do you want to go over there?"

"I want to be home with you,"

"Soon," she promised, clasping at the younger woman's hand, squeezing it a little tighter than usual. "So, will we go over? I can wait right here if you prefer, until the moment is right,"

"Introducing my girlfriend to the Mother that basically disowned me for being gay, is there a right time for that?" Allie almost laughed at the situation she now found herself in.

"I guess not,"

"You will stay right here?" She asked quietly, her eyes almost pleading. "Because, I don't think I can do this if I can't see you,"

"I won't go anywhere,"

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. I love you,"

"To the moon and back,"

"Always,"

Resisting the mad urge to lean across and kiss her girlfriend, the blonde pushed her chair back and stood to her feet. She was sure she had never concentrated on something so simple, so much before. How to put one foot in front of the other, it never seemed an issue before but now, Allie was thinking about every step before she took it just to ensure she made it across the floor. How she didn't collapse in a heap on the floor when she did make it, she'll never know.

"Oh, I've already been served thank you," her Mother said, her face still buried in her phone whilst she completed a text message. Allie didn't move, couldn't move and as her Mum looked up and they locked gazes at one another for the first time in ten years, every feeling within her intensified. It felt like she stood there in silence for ages but it was no more than a minute. "Allie?"

"Hmm," she hummed, words failing her as her emotions were proving to be much stronger than she realised. She had been holding things together relatively well and was determined not to slip now. The very last thing she wanted to show now was tears.

"I... I didn't see you come in,"

"I was erm, I was already here," she managed, despite the immediate feeling of her throat closing in on her with every word. "For lunch,"

"Oh right. God, it's really you standing there," she gushed, not quite believing how quickly everything had happened lately. She had been thinking about this for so long but never did she allow herself to think it could actually materialise into something real. When she finally plucked up the courage to reach out and send the email, she never expected a response and wouldn't have blamed Allie if she chose to ignore it. Luckily, that hadn't happened and here she was, here they were. "You look well. I'm sorry, I don't quite know what to say,"

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," Allie sighed, reluctantly taking a seat opposite, her gaze immediately scanning the room until it fell on her girlfriend who gave her the most reassuring smile. The simple sight of the older woman was enough to keep the blonde as calm as she could be and she kept telling herself that no matter what was going to happen in the next hour or so, it wasn't going to change the fact that she'd be going home with her beautiful girlfriend. Snapping back to the woman in front of her, she continued. "So, how long are you here in Melbourne?"

"Three weeks," she answered before elaborating. "It's for work really but... Well, I hoped you were still around these parts somewhere,"

"I wasn't always,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah I er, I saw a lot growing up on my own, moving around from place to place," she stopped herself, refusing to go into the murky details. It was a part of her life she never wanted to discuss again, not with anyone. "I'm settled here, I'm happy and it's home for me now,"

"I'm really glad to hear that," she smiled softly, stopping when it wasn't returned. "I know saying sorry would be some sort of start,"

"A start?" Allie repeated, a harsh bite in her tone as the questions she wanted answers to sprung to the forefront of her mind. "Why did you do it? Why did you let him kick me out like that?"

"I... I dunno... I don't have any excuse for it and I know saying sorry isn't enough,"

"Yeah, it's nowhere near enough,"

"Everything was such a shock, I didn't know how to deal with it,"

"So you chose not to by cutting all ties with me,"

"Allie I,"

"Sara was my best friend. I liked her differently for a long time and I knew I did. I wasn't confused, I wasn't experimenting. It scared the shit out of me but I couldn't pretend to be someone else. I almost expected it from him, we were never particularly close but you, you were my Mum, you were the one person I thought would have my back. When he packed my bag, I remember thinking there's no way Mum will stand for this, she'll stop him and eventually everything will be alright but you did nothing,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"You said you weren't going to say that word anymore," she added, her tone still hard like before. Allie didn't want to hear sorry. It was way too late for everything to be healed with one simple word said a couple of times. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "I was just a kid Mum. I didn't deserve it, any of it,"

"I know you didn't and I'll never forgive myself for that. I've never been able to forget what I did,"

"I'm not sure I will ever be able to either,"

"I understand why you think that," she admitted sadly, refusing to continue eye contact with her daughter's ocean blue coloured gaze. "I don't blame you for hating me, I really don't but I hoped that when you agreed to see me today, it meant there was the tiniest chances that I could begin to put things right,"

"Ten years from when I gave you a chance and you refused to even look at me?"

"That was a mistake,"

"Another one," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting to see you that day and before I could get my head around the fact it was you stood in front of me, you were gone. I wanted to reach out before," the older woman began explaining, ignoring the blatant eye rolling she received in return. Despite what Allie was thinking, there wasn't a single day that passed without her being thought about. "I know I'm a coward and I know I'm weak,"

"I wasn't going to come here today," the blonde admitted after a few short seconds of silence. Briefly drumming her fingers across the wooden surface of the table, she clasped her hands together to stop herself from fidgeting. "I woke up this morning and I wanted to cancel this more than anything,"

"But you didn't,"

"No, I didn't,"

"What changed your mind?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as the words left her lips quietly.

"Bea," she said, smiling across at the redhead who's eyes had never left her the whole time she was sat here. Biting her bottom lip and taking a breath, she switched back to her Mum who was awaiting a continuation. "She's my girlfriend. She's .. She's beautiful and she's so good for me, too good really, I sometimes wonder why she's even with me,"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"What?" Allie frowned, unsure if the older woman had actually heard what she was just told. Her calm, unfazed reaction catching the blonde off guard completely.

"A picture, do you have one? I'd like to see what she looks like,"

"Erm, yeah," resisting the urge to call the redhead over, Allie reached into her purse and took out the picture she kept inside, smiling briefly at it before she passed it across the table for the older woman to look at.

"You were right, she is very beautiful," she replied, glancing up from the photograph for a moment. "The younger girl,"

"That's Bea's daughter, Debbie. She's nineteen, at university and she'd cringe at me saying this but she's my little superstar. That's my family,"

"Smart girl if she's off at university,"

"Yeah, she takes after her Mum,"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Over a year. We live together too," she added, accepting the photograph back as her Mum commented on how good a picture it was. Straight away, Allie slipped it back into it's rightful place. "I carry it everywhere with me. Whenever I have a bad day, I take it out and remind myself that no matter what's going on, I've got them. I'm one lucky woman and I'd never forget it,"

"So it's Bea I have to thank for you sitting here today?"

"I guess so. She made me see I'd regret it if I didn't come here and see you, talk to you,"

"Maybe I'll get the chance to meet her before I have to go back,"

"Yeah maybe," Allie replied casually. "I'm not sure what I want to happen after this, it's a lot to take in and I need time to get my head around everything,"

"That's fair, you can take as much time as you need,"

"Do you still speak to him?"

"Your Father?"

"Please don't call him that," she cringed, hoping she would never have to hear him being described as that again. He may have been biologically but that was it. He'd never acted like a Father should.

"I haven't spoken to him for many years. The last I heard, he was with some woman almost half his age,"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I can't say it surprised me much either. They live in Perth or so I heard,"

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Well, I don't see a ring or anything," she said, nodding towards her Mum's hand. "You didn't remarry?"

"No, I didn't. I am happily with someone though, I met him about six years ago," returning the favour from earlier, she searched through her phone, finding a photograph before she handed the device over the table. "We took that on holiday just a couple of months ago,"

"It's nice. You look good together, happy,"

"Yeah, we are," she accepted her phone back and placed it back on the table. "I remember that night of the holiday, I'd told him I really wanted to get in touch with you again but ultimately I was terrified to go ahead and do it. He knows everything,"

"You told him?"

"We have no secrets, I'm sure you're the same with Bea," she added, Allie nodding in agreement. "When we got together, he asked if I had any kids. I thought he'd hate me when I told him how I behaved with you but he didn't. He didn't like it but he wanted me to put things right, he's the one that gave me the strength to be here,"

"Does he have any kids?"

"Two sons, one not much older than you actually. They keep in touch regularly and each time they do, I thought of you. I know I don't have much right to say this but I have missed you,"

"Where are you staying?" Allie asked, finding it difficult to ignore the words she had just been told. Shielding herself in her hard exterior, she just about managed it and changed the subject.

"I'm booked into a hotel just five minutes from here,"

"So it would be easy to meet up again, maybe the day after tomorrow?"

"If that's what you'd want," the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a smile. "I'd really like that,"

"I'll see how I feel," she replied, watching as the older woman quickly jotted down her number on a napkin before sliding it across the table. Allie accepted, slipping it into her pocket before standing to her feet. "I'll message you, we can sort something out,"

"You should bring Bea with you, if you want to. There's no pressure but I'd like to meet her,"

"Maybe," Allie said simply, still unsure if that was a step she wanted to take. Saying a hurried goodbye, the blonde quickly left the restaurant knowing her girlfriend would immediately follow and meet her outside.

Seeing Allie take off and head for the exit, Bea hurriedly left a tip with her bill and made her way outside. She had been looking in closely on the encounter with her girlfriend and the older woman and on the face of it, it looked as if things had gone well. Despite Allie's insistence that she was strong and she could deal with things no matter what happened, the redhead knew a negative meeting would have knocked the blonde back in more ways than one.

Turning the corner, she spotted Allie leaning against the car and after walking over, the blonde practically launched herself into the older woman's arms and let out a sob, everything suddenly hitting her hard.

"Hey, I'm here," Bea soothed, lightly kissing her girlfriend's hair. "You're ok, I've got you,"


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N- more apologies for the delay, it's so damn difficult to find time to write at the moment. Thank you again for the patience of you all. I sort of rushed this chapter out to get something to you guys, so I'm not a massive fan of it and it's a little shorter than I would have like but hopefully it's enough to keep you going for a little while.**

All the way home Allie hadn't said much, barely managing to string two words together since the redhead started the engine and began the journey back to the house. Bea decided to keep quiet, allowing her girlfriend the head space she needed. Once home and inside, the younger woman headed straight upstair, Bea moving down into the kitchen before she was joined by her girlfriend five or so minutes later. The redhead noticed straight away, the obvious shade of red around the blonde's eyes were a clear reminder of the tears that had fallen just previously. Allie had since tied her hair back loosely, emphasising her tear stained cheeks even more. She hated nothing more than seeing her girlfriend upset and wished she could make it better in some way.

"I was just going to make you some tea and bring it to you,"

"Thank you," she managed a smile, albeit a weak one. Pulling out the chair, Allie sat herself down at the table, gratefully accepting the sugary tea. She felt drained, emotionally and physically, the whole day and it's events still playing fresh on her mind. "Sorry I haven't said much since we left,"

"You don't need to be sorry. You can talk about it whenever you're ready, if you want to talk about it and if you don't then that's ok too,"

"Today has just been strange," she pondered, sighing afterwards as she replayed some things through her mind. "It was ok though even if I almost lost my nerve with her a few times,"

"No one could judge you if you did. I'm really proud of you for the way you handled everything,"

"I had to hold it together," she added, accepting the gentle touch of her girlfriend's hand. That was always so comforting, no matter the circumstances. "At least until I left and you found me a big blubbering mess outside,"

"It's alright," the redhead soothed, her voice barely a whisper as it left her lips. Allie was being so strong, so brave and the older woman was sure she couldn't have been any prouder about it if she tried. "This shoulder of mine, it's always here for you, I'm always here for you,"

"I know," Allie nodded, grasping a little tighter at her girlfriend's hand, their eyes locking no more than a few seconds later. Lightly tracing circles in the redhead's palm with her index finger, she continued. "She wants to meet you, you know,"

"Yeah? You told her about me?"

"Of course I did. I told her I almost didn't go to see her today, told her I wanted to change my mind and she wanted to know what did or rather, who did,"

"I'm glad I did,"

"Me too," she thought, knowing she did feel a little better about meeting her Mother today, something she wouldn't have felt if she got her way this morning. "It doesn't freak you out that she wants to meet you then?"

"Twenty years ago it maybe would have," Bea chuckled. "But not now, not really. It's not going to change a single thing between us and if she asked to meet me, things must have gone ok today. She's showing an interest,"

"She seemed to just accept it when I said I had a girlfriend," Allie replied, almost shrugging her shoulders. "She even asked to see a photo, wanted to see what you looked like,"

"I hope you showed her a good one," Bea teased, smiling when she heard a rasp of laughter leave her girlfriend's lips. Reaching across, she softly traced her thumb under the blonde's left cheek. "That's better. I've missed that heart warming, beautiful smile today,"

"Charmer,"

"Aren't I always?" She hit back, winking afterwards. "So, do we invite her here for dinner or something?"

"What? No, no not at all," Allie replied instantly. "This is our home, I'm not quite ready for her to be here yet. It's too soon for that. It would be town again, same restaurant probably,"

"Ok,"

"I haven't decided anything yet, I'm not sure I want to,"

"That's alright, you don't have to rush it," pushing her chair back, the redhead walked to the opposite end of the table, crouching down in front of the younger woman, resting her hand on Allie's thigh. "Stay here, finish your tea. I'm just going to nip upstairs and run you a nice bath,"

"Oh, you don't have to,"

"I want to," she insisted, twirling some of Allie's blonde locks around her fingers. "I'll even throw in some of those amazing bath salts you like so much. It's been a long, tough day and you deserve to relax for a little while,"

"You're way too good to me, I've always said it,"

"And I always say you deserve it," dropping a kiss in Allie's hair, Bea left.

She had only just left the room, barely making it to the top of the stairs when her phone began ringing from the kitchen table. Reaching across, Allie picked it up, smiling to herself when she noticed 'Debs' flash up on the screen. Usually, she wouldn't answer her girlfriend's phone but this occasion and the caller made it different.

"Hey kiddo, you've just missed your Mum," she explained, carrying on almost straight afterwards. "She's upstairs running me a bath, swears I've to relax a little more or something,"

"It's nice to hear she's still looking after you," the young woman commented with a little giggle. Straight from the beginning, she could see how much her Mum absolutely adored the blonde and it was always so cute seeing the little moments between them when she'd catch them unaware. "It was you I wanted to speak to anyway,"

"You better not let her hear you say that,"

"Something tells me she wouldn't mind too much," Debbie added knowing it was true. Bea completely loved the bond they had forged together. "Anyway, I did try to call you but your phone was switched off,"

"Oh," Allie frowned, fishing her phone out of her pocket, checking it. "It's out of charge, sorry,"

"It's ok. So, how did things go with your Mum?" Debbie knew how hard a day this was going to be for Allie, right back to when she had found the email from her Mum in the first place. She had been praying it had gone well for her. The immediate silence from Allie wasn't what she was hoping for and part of her worried. "Allie? If you don't want to talk about it, I understand,"

"Huh?" She snapped herself back into the conversation after allowing her mind to wander for a moment. "No, it's ok. I'm actually really glad you called, your Mum said you probably would,"

"I've been thinking about you both all day. So, how was it? Are you ok?"

"I'm good," Allie answered, smiling at Debbie's obvious concern. "And it was better than I expected I guess. I got a lot of things off my chest and I feel better for it. I'd been holding all that in for the best part of ten years,"

"I am so proud of you, Mum will be beaming with pride too,"

"Thanks Deb that means a lot and yeah she is," Allie chuckled, a warm glow surrounding her when she thought about how proud Bea was of her. No one had ever been proud of her before. "She wants to see me again, the day after tomorrow and she's asked me to bring your Mum too,"

"You told her about Mum?"

"Your Mum deserves better than to be my secret and I wasn't going to hide who I am,"

"Well now I'm way more than just proud of you," Debbie added just knowing the blonde's cheeks would be blushing as the older woman jokingly told her to stop. "I'm serious. I can only imagine how difficult that must have been after the way she treated you before,"

"Thankfully I'm not some little kid anymore and I'm very lucky I've got your Mum by my side," she added, immediately feeling the warmth of her girlfriend's touch on her back as the redhead appeared back in the room, dropping a light kiss in Allie's hair, letting her know her bath was ready and waiting. "Speaking of whom, she's just this second walked back into the room. Do you want me to pass you on?"

"That'd be great. Thanks Allie, you make sure you relax in that bath. I love you and I miss you,"

"Love and miss you too kiddo," Allie grinned, the words the younger Smith had spoken, leaving the smile on her face as she handed the phone over to her girlfriend.

Reaching the bathroom, Allie noticed the bathtub was filled with bubbles, her towels were neatly folded by the side and a few candles flickered some light around the room. Little things like this were what Allie loved most about Bea. The older woman always took care of her, was always happy to do little gestures like this one. Allie still wasn't used to it and she hoped she'd never have to live without moments like this again.

Discarding her clothes she let out a satisfied sigh as she sank into the tub, closing her eyes for a few seconds whilst she tried to relax. A gentle knock at the door a couple of minutes later interrupted her thoughts but knowing it was her girlfriend, she really didn't mind the interruption.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Bea apologised, sticking her head around the bathroom door.

"Don't be sorry," the blonde replied, reaching out towards the older woman, urging her a little closer. "You're my favourite kind of interruption. Is everything ok with Deb?"

"Yeah, she was just calling to see how you were really. She was worried,"

"I said there was no need to be,"

"I know but she's like her Mum. I was just coming to see if you needed anything,"

"And I thought you were coming to join me," she suggested with a crafty wink, running her wet fingers up the redhead's forearm.

"I thought you would want some space for a while,"

"What I want is standing right here in front of me," moving in the bathtub, the blonde reached further over the edge, tugging her girlfriend closer, fingering the buttons on the older woman's shirt. "You're letting the water get cold,"

"You better make some room for me then,"

The next day was delivery day at the salon and Bea had several appointments in between. With Allie off busy with work matters also, the redhead was grateful for normal days like this after the madness of the last few weeks. After finishing off with her favourite elderly client, making sure she got off safely, Bea found herself grinning when she spotted the next name in her appointment book.

Franky Doyle.

She arrived on time, clutching a few coffees for herself, Maxine and the redhead and finally sat in the chair some ten minutes later.

"So, what am I doing with you today?"

"What are you offering, Red?" She smirked, her usual trademark sure of herself smirk, already on the wind up it seemed. It was so typical of Franky. Bea often wondered if her best friend could even make it through half the day without trying to get a raise out of someone. "Just the usual. I've got a hot date with an even hotter Dr later and I need to look my best,"

"Bridget not came to her senses yet then?" Bea teased back, the brunette's fake hurtful look not going unnoticed.

"Ouch Red, you wound me,"

"Arsehole," she muttered jokingly, taking the scissors in hand. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"Nothing in particular, a very rare occasion we've both got a couple of nights off together. Thought I'd try that new place on the other side of town," she revealed, talking through her weekend plans for a few more minutes. "Anyway, enough about me. I got your text late last night, things with blondie's Mum really go ok?"

"Hm, as best as they could. I didn't meet her, thought it'd be best allowing Allie some space, she needed that time to ask questions, get the answers she deserved,"

"And did she?"

"Mostly yeah, I think so," Bea answered briefly pausing whilst she fully concentrated on the task in hand. "She's meeting her again tomorrow and this time she wants me to be there,"

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Ask me again tomorrow night when it's all over,"

"You're not nervous as you? You'll ace it Red, she'd be a fool not to like you," Franky aired her confident view, meaning every word. Allie was great and she was the best person for the redhead but the brunette believed Bea was completely perfect for the blonde in every way. She had never seen two people more perfect together and if Allie's Mum couldn't see it then she was a fool. "I can't see any reason why she wouldn't,"

"Well I'm another woman for a start, so that means her Daughter is still very much on the big gay bus,"

"She's missed out on half of Allie's life because she was a pig headed fool, surely now she's got another chance, she won't make the same mistake twice,"

"You'd think so," the older woman pondered a few seconds, setting to work with the scissors. "Anyway, all this isn't about me, it's about Allie. She's opened the door and let her back in, I don't want her to get hurt again,"

"I'm sure it won't come to that,"

"I hope you're right,"

"Usually am," she winked, sure of herself as always.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly. It was all systems go and Bea had barely paused for breath when Franky had left, happy with her cut. Noticing she had a half hour gap between clients, the redhead nipped to the cafe next door to grab some food before she sat back in her office, sending a quick message to Allie. The blonde's reply was almost instant.

 _"I should finish up in an hour. Will do you some dinner for when you get home. Anything you fancy? xx"_

 _"Except you, you mean? ;) xx"_

 _"Cheeky ;P Can do us up a little chicken salad or something? I can't wait to see you xx"_

 _"Sounds fantastic. I can't wait to see you either, Alliecat xx"_

Enjoying the rest of her quiet break, finishing up with a coffee, Bea looked ahead in her appointment diary. It was going to be a really busy couple of weeks with only the odd day off here and there. It'd be another five weeks until she could enjoy a full week off. Allie had booked off the same week, knowing Debbie was coming home from university for a few days. It meant the three of them could spend some quality time together and Bea was very much looking forward to that already. It went without saying that she was really missing her daughter but it was a comfort to know the young brunette was absolutely smashing the early parts of her course.

Checking her phone, Bea sent another quick text to her girlfriend, awaiting the reply when Maxine knocked the office door and peered her head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's a woman outside, she's looking to be squeezed in for a quick cut and tidy up. I did explain you were fully booked for the week but she asked to speak to the boss,"

"Jesus," sighing, she tucked her phone into her front jean pocket and made her way out front, immediately coming to a halt when she saw who was waiting to speak with her. As much as she didn't meet her face to face, she got a fairly good look at her girlfriend's Mother to recognise her straight away.

"Hi, you must be Bea," she smiled a little, out stretching her hand, the redhead not quite so eager to accept straight away. "I heard so much about you yesterday,"


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N - Hey guys, thanks again for the feedback. I've sort of been swamped with messages asking when the next update was going to be, life has been hectic of late but I really appreciate all the little snippets of support. Those who are commenting as guests, I'm sorry I can't reply to you personally. This is a little shorter than usual, for that I apologise.**

Refusing to accept the hand that was being held out towards her, Bea made a point of walking straight past the other woman to reach the other end of the salon. For the first time in as far back as she could remember, the redhead was left a little speechless for a few minutes, finding it difficult to process the words she wanted to say, scared that if she opened her mouth and just let her belly rumble, she'd say something she'd regret later. She had been expecting a new client, one that was hoping for a last minute walk in appointment or something and Bea was preparing herself to let them down gently with an apology and an offer of the next available slot in her diary but everything had left her head when she realised who was waiting by the front desk.

Narrowing her eyes, Bea took the opportunity to steal a closer look at her girlfriend's Mother. It was something she hadn't managed at the restaurant yesterday but now she was nearer, she immediately noticed how certain features of the older woman were exactly the same as Allie's. Even the way she stood there was scarily similar and now, it was fairly clear who Allie took after most, not that she ever thought she'd have anything in common with her Father.

"Can I help you with anything?" Maxine asked, breaking the silence as she offered help before glancing between both woman whilst she ran a sweeping brush across the floor. "I'm free for the next forty five minutes or so,"

"Listen Max, why don't you take a break?" She encouraged, continuing when her friend pointed out that she had already had both breaks today. "Well, take another. Go on, I don't mind. Everything is fine here,"

"Ok," she conceded, frowning with suspicion before grabbing her coat from the hook. Something wasn't right, that was obvious to her but she knew pushing her friend right now was going to get her absolutely nowhere. She'd ask questions later. "Just give me a call whenever you need me back,"

Bea simply nodded, waiting a couple more minutes for her friend to leave the salon before she made moves straight towards the door. Flicking the sigh over to 'closed', she turned the key in the lock. It was probably best they weren't disturbed for the next few minutes. The redhead was insistent what she planned to say was going to take no longer than that.

"I didn't mean for you to shut your salon,"

"It's probably for the best. How did you know to come here?"

"Allie," she offered up casually, biting her bottom lip. "She may have mentioned this place yesterday,"

"Does she know you're here?" Bea pushed, already knowing the answer that was going to come straight back to her. Of course Allie didn't know she was here.

"What do you think?"

"Back in her life for twenty four hours and already you're lying to her," she scoffed, shaking her head with sheer annoyance. When Allie told her about her Mum getting back in touch, this was exactly the type of thing Bea was worried about. The sneaking around, going behind her girlfriend's back, lying to her. She really didn't want to be a part of any of it. "What are you even doing here?"

"I just wanted to meet you, see you for myself,"

"Allie agreed to meet you tomorrow and I was coming along too," she explained, walking back across the room behind the front desk. "Why the sudden impatience anyway? She'll go mad at this,"

"You don't have to tell h,"

"We don't have any secrets," the redhead interrupted quickly, her voice firm, her gaze never faltering. "Why are you risking everything when she's just given you another chance? I don't get it,"

"I just wanted to know she was alright, that she was happy and that she'd be looked after. I needed to know that,"

"Why?" She couldn't stop her eyes from narrowing. "You planning on doing another disappearing act?"

"No,"

"You are, aren't you? You're really just going to take off?"

"No," she yelled, her voice immediately lowering afterwards. "Not willingly, no,"

Stumbling over her words as her voice trembled, she opted to take a seat and a breath. The emotion and reality of what she would now have to say was taking it's toll and had been ever since she plucked up the courage to reach out to her daughter. Clasping her hands together, she squeezed them tight, noticing movement from the side as the redhead got closer.

"Wh... What do you mean, not willingly?"

"It... It doesn't matter,"

"It does," Bea added, perching herself down onto a chair. "Of course it does,"

"I... I only found out a couple of weeks ago," the older woman started, stopping briefly soon after before she took another breath and straightened herself upwards, hoping a tougher exterior was visible to the redhead. She needed to seem strong even if inside she was far from it.

"What's going on?"

"I'm ill Bea," she confessed in a whisper. "And to be brutally honest with you, they haven't given me very long,"

Bea didn't speak, not at first. Suddenly she felt like the wind has been taken from her and instantly her thoughts went straight to Allie. She couldn't even begin to imagine how the blonde was going to take this in. Everything was already happening so fast and Bea knew she was struggling a little even if she didn't admit it. This was going to knock her all over the place.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be love, pity is not something I want," she replied, accepting a tissue from the box that was offered to her. Dabbing her eyes, she carried on. "It's still quite raw to me at the moment, I haven't quite got my head around it all,"

"I can imagine. A few weeks isn't very long to process news like that. What, I mean, what is it? I'm sorry I ask,"

"Cancer. I fought it off before, years ago but it's back and this time," she shrugged, choosing not to complete the sentence she started, instead opting to stay quiet for a few moments. "Out of everything I want to do before.. It happens, making peace with Allie was top of my list. So, I reached out to her and I prayed she wouldn't tell me to shove it. She looks happy,"

"Yeah, she is,"

"It's you I have to thank for that. The way she spoke about you yesterday, it's clear she absolutely loves you,"

"Well, the feeling is very much mutual. She's an incredible woman, the light in my life every single day I wake up with her. I'm lucky to have her. I know when you had Allie you probably hoped that one day she would marry this handsome prince, have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after. I was married, my ex husband, he was horrible and violent and he almost killed me. I gave up ever wanting to find love after that but then I met Allie. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met, she's been through so much and it doesn't change how selfless and beautiful she is. You should be very proud to say she's your daughter,"

"You must think I'm a terrible Mother," she sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"I don't know you. I don't agree with what you did to Allie, not even a little bit but I won't sit here and throw all sorts at you because of it,"

"It's what I'd deserve,"

"Maybe," Bea agreed gently and quickly carried on. "But it's not my place and it wouldn't change anything now, would it?"

"Do you still keep in touch with your parents?"

"My Dad died when I was young, my Mum passed away six years ago,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok. I didn't want Allie going through the rest of her life not knowing how things would have turned out if she never responded to your message. She's not bothered about him and after everything she's told me, I don't want her anywhere near him ever again because I'd throttle him for what he did to her, what he said to her,"

"I'm sure there's a very big line for that," she joked, looking to the floor then back to her daughter's girlfriend. She wasn't sure what to expect from the redhead but already it was clear to her how much she loved and adored Allie. "You're so protective of her, it's nice to know she's got you and your Daughter. Allie told me they get on really well,"

"Oh they do, they're a right little double act when they get together. Debbie's at university, we're still getting used to having the house to ourselves,"

"It makes everything easier you know, knowing that she's really ok, that she's happy and she's got her own family,"

"When are you going to tell her?" Bea probed, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat.

"I don't know, I don't even know how to tell her. I really didn't want to reach out to her just to cause her all this pain again, you've got to believe that,"

"I do," the redhead replied, lightly resting her hand on top of the older woman's. It seemed to catch them both off guard momentarily. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you before, I shouldn't have and I was way out of line,"

"You were just being protective of Allie, I can't blame you for that,"

"I hate lying to her but I won't tell her about you being here. This isn't my news to tell,"

"No, I guess it's not,"

"I can be there when you tell her, if that's what you want, if somehow that makes it easier, if there is an easier way,"

"I don't want to do it over dinner tomorrow. Not there, not yet. Before I have to say anything, I want to enjoy at least one night with her, with you both,"

"Ok. Do you need anything, anything at all?"

"No love," she smiled at the redhead's kindness, patting her arm lightly. "I better get myself back to the hotel and let you get back to work, I've held you up enough already. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Our first meeting, yeah?" She offered, letting the other woman know once more that this particular meeting was going to remain secret. "I'll look forward to it,"

"Me too. See you tomorrow,"

Bea couldn't quite concentrate for the rest of her shift and was glad when it came to an end. Luckily, Maxine didn't ask any questions when she returned and they locked up on time after seeing to their last clients of the day.

She debated taking the long route home, hoping it would maybe let things settle in her head a little more but, knowing the blonde would worry about where she had got to, she decided against it and pulled up onto the driveway. Cutting the engine and slipping off the seatbelt, the redhead made her way inside instantly hearing the sound of her girlfriend's voice filter through the rooms as she sang along to the radio. Leaning against the doorframe, she smiled gently and managed to catch a few moments of seeing the blonde unaware. She looked happy, genuinely happy. Hearing from her Mum again and seeing her, there was no doubt in Bea's mind that it had knocked Allie for six but she'd dealt with it, tackled it head on and didn't hide and now, everything was going to change again. The thought of breaking the news to the blonde made her own heart ache.

"Jesus Bea," she jumped, catching a glimpse of red from the corner of her eye. "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough. You know I love the sound of you singing,"

"Nails scraping down a blackboard more like but thanks babe. How was your day?"

"Yeah good," she offered, placing her keys on the table, refusing eye contact for a brief moment or two as she opted away from the truth. "How was yours?"

"Eurgh, so boring," she groaned, stepping forward, she pulled the older woman into a hug, nuzzling herself into the redhead's neck. With Bea's arms comfortably slipping around her waist, holding her closer, Allie smiled. "All I wanted to do was come home and be here with you,"

"Well, I'm all yours now,"

"Just the way I like it," drawing back briefly, she stole a gentle kiss. "Dinner is almost ready if you want to go get showered and changed before I plate up,"

"Food first," Bea muttered, losing herself as the softness of her girlfriend's lips worked with her own. "There's a plus one invitation to the shower,"

"Then whoever gets it is a lucky lucky woman," Allie joked, running her fingers along the base of the older woman's back.

"I'm the lucky one, I've always said it,"


End file.
